Trails of True Steel
by Manu259
Summary: A retelling of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel with some personal twists. ReanxFie and possibly other pairings. And yes I am this bad at summaries but not so much at actually writing. I hope you enjoy!
1. The beginning

**Trails of True Steel**

 **The beginning**

 **Hi everyone and welcome to my newest fic.**

 **So, I recently started playing The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel; I've known about it for a while but I didn't have any way to play it until they ported it to PC.**

 **And I am in love with the game so I decided to write a fanfic because 'why not?'.**

 **This will be a novelization of the game BUT there will be some changes made because I don't see any reason to just do a novelization writing everything the same way; go play the game for that.**

 **I won't say what those changes will be but they'll be easy to spot.**

 **As for pairings in case anyone was wondering.**

 **I already decided for Rean but I won't say who it is yet, you'll all probably realize without much effort though, I'll say that it ISN'T Alisa but it is one of the girls from Class VII.**

 **That been said, if you want any other pairing then feel free to tell me and I will consider them; I won't promise that I'll do them but I won't dismiss them without giving it some thought.**

 **Also, I haven't played the second game yet so please avoid giving any spoilers to it (though I already know about some, damn you Youtube is recommended section).**

 **If anyone is also following my Persona fanfic, don't worry, there WON'T be a hiatus or anything of the sort for either fic.**

 **One thing I'd like you to keep in mind, English isn't my first language so there will be some mistakes; I'll try to avoid that as much as possible but I'm not perfect.**

 **Sorry this was so long, just one more thing to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel or any of its characters.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Inside a train a black haired boy sat looking out the window as the trees passed, he was wearing black pants, brown boots and a red school blazer; there were other people in the same train wearing the same blazer except theirs was green.

"The Ministry of Railways wishes to thank all passengers for their patronage. This train is bound for Bareahard via Celdic". A voice sounded in the wagon gaining his attention. "The next stop is… Trista. Trista. We will be stopped at Trista for one minute. When disembarking, please ensure no belongings are left behind".

'Almost there'. He thought before looking back outside the window taking in the scenery.

"Excuse me; may I have your attention please?" Someone called out from the front of the wagon. "I need to see your tickets, please have them at hand when I pass for them".

The boy did as told and took out his ticket from one of the pockets in his pants.

"May I see your ticket please?" The attendant asked him.

"Sure" He said at the same time he passed it.

"Rean Schwarzer". The attendant murmured inspecting the ticket. "Judging by the uniform I'm guessing you're enrolling at Thors right?" He asked while handing back the ticket

"That's right". He answered taking his ticket.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your blazer different than the others?" The attendant asked since he been the only one with a different color was too obvious.

Rean took a quick look around noticing that aside from him no one else was wearing the same color.

"I don't know, maybe it says to which class I belong?" He offered a bit confused now that this was brought to light.

"Oh well, enjoy the rest of your trip".

"Thanks".

Not too long after that the train finally arrived to Trista.

Rean got off while holding his luggage on his left hand, except for a bag slung over his shoulder and made his way out of the station; he noticed that there were some other people sporting the same blazer color than him but it was still a minority compared to the ones wearing green.

'I wonder what that is about' He shrugged and decided to wait till they explain it in the school.

Once he left the station his sight met a park right in front of him a bit further what looked like a gardening shop and other stores at the side.

"Are those lino flowers?" He asked to himself taking in the view. "I've never seen so many all blossoming at once".

'I'll be spending the next two years here, I wonder how long will it take before I think of it as home?' He thought with a small smile. 'But I think I'm going to like it'.

His thoughts were interrupted when something hit him from behind, turning around he saw a girl with blond hair and wearing the same color uniform than him on the ground.

"Sorry about that". Rean immediately said offering her a hand. "Are you okay? I should have picked a better place to take in the scenery".

The girl smiled before taking his hand and he pulled her up.

"Don't worry about it; I should've been paying more attention instead of gawking at the flowers" She said, not looking mad at all.

They talked a bit about the city been pretty when she said.

"Hey, you've got the red uniform too, huh?"

"Yeah, I noticed that there weren't many people wearing the same color in the train". He said. "I thought that maybe it was because I just happened to be in a wagon with only green jackets but even after I left the train I couldn't see many people with them".

"Maybe it means we'll end up being classmates".

"I told the attendant something similar".

"Anyway, I should get going". She said grabbing her case from the ground, having left it there while talking. "I've got a feeling we'll see each other at the entrance ceremony, though". And with those words she walked away.

After she went out of sight Rean realized they didn't exchanged names but shrugged thinking they'll probably run into each other later.

However he did find weird that there were so few people with the same uniforms, maybe he haven't seen them all yet but it seemed that they weren't enough to make a class.

'I wonder what that is about'. He thought taking an orbment out of his pocket. 'This orbment they sent with the uniform is pretty strange too'. He looked at it for a bit before putting it away and starting to make his way to the academy. 'I don't want to be late on my first day after all'.

He stared to walk passing through the park.

'This place seems nice'. As he thought that he heard a voice and looking in its direction he saw a girl with silver hair wearing the same uniform as he, red color and everything, sleeping in one of the benches.

'Well, I can't deny that this seems like a pretty peaceful place but I don't think you should be sleeping in it'. He watched her for a moment, thinking if he should wake her up but before he could decide the silver-haired girl opened her eyes and sat down before stretching with a yawn.

"Umm".

"Guess I better go". Not even bothering to talk to him the girl got up from the bench and walked away at a brisk pace.

'That was a bit weird'. Rean thought watching her walk away. 'I guess I should follow her example and get going though'. He started to walk in the same direction; he could already see the entrance to the academy in the distance but before going there he saw a chapel to his left.

'So there is a chapel here too huh?' He looked between the front entrance and the chapel a few times. 'I still have some time'. With that thought he made his way to the chapel.

After entering he looked around for a bit noticing the size was more or less the same as the one in his home. He walked forward a bit and saw there was someone else there aside from the priest and himself; he was kneeling in the floor while holding his hands together.

'He is wearing red too'. Rean noticed that his uniform was the same as him, except the sleeves on his jacket were white while his were red. 'And if I had to guess I'd say he is from abroad'. While Rean was thinking this the guy got up from his praying stance.

"Sorry. Am I in your way?"

'He is tall'. Rean noticed now that he was standing up. "No, not at all".

"Good, good. If you'll excuse me then…"

Rean moved to give him space to go.

'I guess I'll get in a prayer for the start of the school year before I go'. After giving a quick prayer he left the chapel and once again made his way to the academy.

In the front gate he saw a blue haired girl tied in a ponytail and wearing the red uniform with an elderly butler.

"I shall take my leave here, my lady". The butler said giving her a large case. "I pray you find victory here in both your studies and your training".

"Thank you, Klaus". The girl said taking the case. "I'm leaving everything in your hands while Father is away".

"Understood, my lady".

'She must be the daughter of a noble'. Rean thought looking at both. 'And something tells me not the 'delicate' type of noble'.

When the girl walked away the butler turned around and saw Rean.

"Oh! Please excuse my rudeness, young sir". The butler said addressing Rean. "It truly is a splendid day, is it not? The start of a new chapter in the lives of so many promising youths". He made a bow before continuing. "Allow me to express my sincerest congratulations on your admittance into this fine academic institution".

"Thank you very much". Rean answered with a small bow of his own, with those words the butler walked away.

'He must be a butler… and one that can probably use me to wipe the floor if he felt like to'. He thought noticing his poise. 'Which means that girl is probably from a military family or something like that'. Pushing those thoughts away he continued to make his way to the entrance.

"So this is it…" Rean said to himself when he finally arrived to the front entrance of Thors. He looked around for a bit but was interrupted by the horn of an orbal car, he moved out of the way as the car, or maybe limousine would be a better word, stopped in front of the entrance.

The driver stepped out from the vehicle and made his way to the last door from the opposite side.

"Thank you for your patience, sir" The driver said as he opened the door. "We've arrived at the academy".

"Much obliged". Someone answered inside the car, the person stepped out of the car; he is a blond haired boy also wearing the red uniform and with a regal air.

"Please, if you'll allow me to take your luggage". The driver said with a respectful bow.

"That won't be necessary". The boy answered. "I'd prefer to avoid standing out too much".

"I hate to break it to you but it's a bit late for that". Rean said earning the attention of the two. "You arrived in a limo at the front of the school, something like that draws attention".

The blond haired boy squinted a bit at him before shrugging as if to disregard that comment.

"Regardless, this isn't open for debate". He said addressing his driver. "Take whatever rest you need, then return to Bareahard".

"…As you wish. I shall be departing then, sir". The driver did a bow. "May your time spent in these hallowed halls be all you've hoped for; please take care of yourself". The driver did another bow towards Rean before walking back to the driver's.

The blond haired boy glanced at Rean for a second before walking inside.

'Looks like even Erebonia's upper crust send their children here'. Rean thought watching the orbal limousine drive away. 'Well no point in standing around'.

He had barely made it pass the entrance when someone talked to him.

"Welcome to Thors Military Academy!"

Two people, a boy and a girl moved in front of him, the boy was wearing a jumpsuit and looked like a mechanic, while the girl was petite, wearing a green school uniform and had her hair tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon.

"You're… let's see… yes, you're the last of them!" The girl said happily. "That'd make you Rean Schwarzer, right?"

"Uh… Yes, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you". Rean answered. "But… how do you know me?"

"It's a long story". The girl said with a giggle. "Don't sweat the details right now".

Rean looked puzzled but before he could ask anything the boy talked.

"Is that your weapon you've got wrapped up?" Rean looked at him and nodded. "I'll need to hold on to that for the time being".

"Oh, right". Rean said moving to give his weapon. "It mentioned something about that in the guidebook".

"Thanks". The boy said taking it. "We should be able to return it to you before long; you'll hardly even miss it".

"The entrance ceremony is going to be held in the auditorium" The petite girl said. "Just head straight back, you can't miss it".

"Got it". Rean said looking at the auditorium.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy your first day at Thors!"

"We're glad to have you; I hope these next two years will be a fruitful time for you".

"Thanks". With that Rean made his way to the auditorium.

* * *

After a rather long entrance ceremony the principal was about to finish it.

"Now, if I may, I'd like to say a few words in closing about this academy's illustrious history".

The auditorium was full with students, most of them wearing a green uniform some wearing white uniforms to represent their noble status and even less than them were the ones wearing red.

"Thors Military Academy was founded almost 220 years ago". Principal Vandyck started. "Its founder, as I'm sure you're all aware, was none other than the great Emperor Dreichels. The very same emperor who ended the War of the Lions and returned prosperity to the Erebonian Empire".

"Thirty years after becoming emperor, in the later years of his life, he opened the doors of this institution. It was to be a place where young people lie yourselves could learn the art of war".

"But with the mechanization of the military, many of our graduates now pursue careers outside the army; our mission, however, remains the same: to prepare our students to fulfill Emperor Dreichels' famous mandate". The principal took a breath before saying. "Arise, O youth, and become the foundation of the world". He said louder than when he was giving his speech.

"Though much has happened these past two and a quarter centuries, the world is still the domain of the young. Yet the question still remains, what qualities must one possess to become a part of its foundation?" That question was allowed to linger for several long moments, most likely so that the full weight of such a query could sink in, before the principal finished his speech. "I hope this credo will serve as a guide and an inspiration to you during your two years at this academy. Go forth, my students. The world awaits the great things you will one day accomplish."

Everyone gave a round of applause.

'Foundation of the world, huh?' Rean thought after hearing the speech.

"No pressure, right?" He heard someone give a nervous chuckle at his side.

"No kidding". Rean answered to the red haired boy sitting beside him. "Though, this is the Dreichels the Lionheart we're talking about; he didn't earn his nickname by taking the easy road". The red hair nodded in agreement. "Guess we've got more to worry about than just passing exams, huh?"

"Ahaha… I guess we do; I'm Elliot Craig nice to meet'cha".

"Rean Schwarzer". The black haired boy answered. "Hey, looks like we're sporting the same school fashion".

"Yeah, no idea what the red uniform is supposed to mean, though". Elliot said looking a bit puzzled. "Most of the other students are wearing green". Rean gave a quick look around. "Well, except for the ones in the white uniforms; those must be the nobles".

"Looks that way". He agreed. "Though…"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just thinking to myself". He answered.

They cut the conversation there when one of the instructors spoke saying that the entrance ceremony was finished and told everyone to proceed to the classes designated in their guidebook.

Almost every student started to leave the auditorium, except for the ones wearing red.

"The class designated in our guidebook?" Elliot asked confused as he and Rean watched the people leave. "I don't remember seeing anything like that".

"Mine didn't say anything about it either". Rean answered. "I just assumed they'd tell us where to go after the ceremony".

"All riiiiight!" Someone said from the direction of the podium. "Students in red uniforms, if I can have your attention, please?"

Said students turned to where the voice came from; they saw a woman with fuchsia hair tied up wearing a yellow cocktail dress, brown high boots and a dark green overcoat.

"By now, you're probably all confused; 'Where's MY class assignment', you're probably thinking". Everyone in red gave some form of agreement or kept listening. "That's perfectly understandable- your situation is a liiittle more complicated than the other students'".

'Why is that?' Rean though but before he could actually ask the woman continued.

"But before I explain, I'd like all of you to join me for a special orienteering exercise".

"What?!" One of the students asked, aside from the red uniform he was wearing glasses and had green hair.

"Did you mean an orientation exercise?" The blond girl Rean met back at the station asked.

The others made some sound of doubt or simply kept staring.

"Worry not; everything will be made clear soon enough!" She started to walk towards the exit. "Now, right this way, if you would".

The students in red stared as she left when the tallest of them spoke.

"Looks like we're gonna have to follow her if we want any answers". Aside from a sigh coming from the blond that came in a limousine there wasn't any other sound as they started to follow.

"What do you think this is all about?" Elliot asked Rean.

"I have no idea, but we're not going to accomplish anything just standing around here". He answered. "We should go with her".

And with those words they followed the rest of the students in red.

* * *

"Wh-what is this place?" Elliot asked to one in particular.

"And why is a building like this on campus?" Rean asked too. "It looks like it should've been torn down ages ago".

Their instructor simply hummed some tune while opening the doors and entering.

Everyone watched when the blond girl asked what was in everyone's minds.

"What does she even want us to do here?"

"Gah… Is she ever gonna tell us what's going on?!" The boy with green hair asked more to himself than to the rest of the group.

"I suppose we'll just have to go inside and see for ourselves what awaits us". The blue haired girl said.

"Th-this place looks like some old haunted mansion or something". Elliot thought aloud as the rest walked in.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of does". Rean answered. 'I think this is everyone I've seen with a red uniform so far; I guess we really are part of the same class then'. As he thought that he and Elliot followed the rest inside the building.

No one noticed the two people looking at them in a cliff nearby.

* * *

Inside the old building.

The woman moved towards a stage while the students moved closer to it, waiting for some answers.

"The name's Sara Valestein". She introduced herself. "I'm the instructor in charge of Class VII, which means you get the pleasure of seeing me all year; glad to finally meet you".

"Wait… Class VII?" The boy with glasses asked confused.

"I'm not sure I understand; I wasn't told anything about this at enrollment".

"Excuse me, Instructor Sara?" A girl with glasses and long braided hair asked. "I was under the impression that there were only five classes at this academy and that students were split among them based on their social class and home region".

"Right you are, Miss Top Scorer on the Thors entrance exam!" The instructor answered happily. "Students in each year are divided into five classes: two for the nobility and three for commoners". She started to answer. "And it's been that way for ages, right up through last year. But this year, we decided to shake things up a little".

"Wh-what do you?" The same girl wondered but the Instructor continued with her explanation.

"We now have a sixth class; fittingly titled… Class VII".

"Hmm, aren't you missing one number?" Rean asked.

"And in Class VII, we recognize no distinction between nobles and commoners". But was completely ignored.

"Y-you're really putting nobles and commoners in the same class?" The blond haired girls asked surprised.

"THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!" The boy with green hair yelled gaining everyone's attention. "And why is this the first I've heard of it?!"

"Well, uh… errr… who were you again?" The instructor asked giving up on trying to remember his name, if she even knew it to begin with.

"Machias Regnitz". He answered. "And with all due respect, Instructor, it's ludicrous to intermix nobles and commoners like this!" He continued. "Must I be forced to spend my next two years shoulder to shoulder with those arrogant, stuck-up hedonists?!"

'Wow, it's usually the noble who doesn't want to be with commoners, not the other way around'. Rean thought.

"Uh… You DO know I'm not the one who made the decision, right?" Sara pointed out. "Besides, what's the big deal, anyway? You're all kids; can't you all just… get along or something?"

"J-Just get along?!" Machias said as if that notion was some bad joke. "And how would you propose we do that?"

"Hmph". The blond haired boy standing next to him scoffed earning Machias' attention.

"And what's YOUR problem?"

"Oh, nothing much". He answered. "I just find the irony of your behavior rather humorous".

"Is that so?" Machias asked glaring at him. "It seems the scion of some noble house has left the comfort of his mansion to grace the unwashed masses with his wisdom!" He started with obvious sarcasm on every syllable. "Please, milord, do share your esteemed name with us so I can give you all the respect you deserve".

'Come on, now you're just been an asshole for the sake of being one'. Rean thought, some people probably sharing his opinion.

"Jusis Albarea" The blond haired boy answered, there various reactions some surprised others curious and some simply remained stoic. "Not that I'd expect the name of an arrogant, stuck-up hedonist to lodge itself in that hard head of yours".

"H-he's from one of the Four Great Houses". Elliot said.

"The son of Duke Albarea, lord of the Kreuzen province in the southeast". Rean added.

"Well, you don't get much more noble than that". The blond haired girl threw in her two cents.

"Interesting; I'd heard the rumors". The girl with a pony-tail thought out loud.

"D-DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE IMPRESSED?!" Machias shouted. "Your family lineage means nothing to me!"

"Emm, isn't the fact that you're getting so worked up about it proof of the opposite?" Rean asked gaining the attention of the green haired boy. "I mean, if it didn't mean anything then you would just ignore him, wouldn't you?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Before Machias could answer the Instructor interrupted.

"Okay, okay that's enough". She said gaining everyone's attention once again. "I'm sure a couple of you have a few grievances, but now is not the time; I'll hear your complaints later". The discussion stopped there, at least for now. "Right now, you've got your orienteering exercise, and far be it from me to keep you from our fun little icebreaker". Machias glared at Jusis a moment longer before looking back at Sara.

"You mentioned this… 'orienteering exercise' earlier; what exactly does that involve?" The blond haired girl asked.

"It's a form of outdoor competition, isn't it?" The girl with glasses asked. "Something like a cross between a map-reading exercise and a scavenger hunt?"

'Is that why-vocalize Rean' Rean thought. "Is that why they asked us to hand over our weapons at the gate?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Sara asked with a brow slightly raised before taking a few steps back till her back hit the wall, she smiled before saying. "Buuut I don't' want to spoil the fun, so let's get started, shall we?" She winked before pressing a button in the wall.

Everyone felt some sort of tremor beneath them when a trap door opened.

"Oh, crap!" Rean said as gravity took action and most of them started to fall, due to his position he managed to avoid immediately falling but it was a matter of time before he would slide down.

He saw the blond girl from earlier also sliding down and move to cushion her fall while he was falling he looked up and saw that the girl he saw napping in the park was holding onto a ledge from some sort of grapple.

'That would have been useful'. He thought while falling.

* * *

Basement of the old building.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Machias asked as he started to sit up and recover from the fall.

"The floor gave out from under us". The other glasses wearing person answered him.

"I can't believe I fell for such an obvious trap". The blue haired girl commented standing up.

"Does this means there is a series of catacombs beneath the school grounds, then?" The tallest boy of them asked.

"Hmph; what does that woman think she's playing at?" Jusis asked with an irritated expression.

At that moment the silver haired girl landed with a sigh, been the last of them to fall there.

"I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest". Elliot said with a relieved sigh while moving to a sitting position. "Het Rean, are you o-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the situation the black haired boy was in. "kay…?"

Rean was laying face-up on the ground with the blond haired girl on top of him, his face in her chest.

'This is going to be bad'. Rean thought while keeping his hands up so everyone can see them.

"Rrrg… what happened?" The girl asked not realizing the situation she was in at first. "Huh?" But as soon as she did her face turned into a tomato.

'Just shut up and wait till she gets up'. Rean thought still maintaining his position and moving the less possible.

She quickly got up, with a clearly angry expression aimed at the boy.

"Yeah… sorry about that". Rean said while getting up. "I was trying to catch you but the landing part wasn't really-"

Before he could continue with his explanation the girl tried to slap him in the face with her right hand; keyword 'try' since Rean took a step back and dodged.

"It was an accident; please don't try to hit me". Rean pleaded while holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion.

The girl glared at him for a few seconds before looking away with an 'hmph' and get some distance between them.

"It just isn't your day isn't it?" Elliot asked him once things calmed down a bit.

"I had worse". Rean answered with a sigh and a shrug. "But once you hit the bottom you can only go up".

"That's a good way to look at it".

"Thanks, but what is this place anyway?"

"I was wondering the same thing". Elliot answered, probably speaking for everyone involved. "We should check out those tables".

But before they could a sound earned everyone's attention. They all looked at their pockets and took out an orbment, from the looks of it, it seemed like everyone had the same model.

"It's coming from the devices we received with the academy guidebook". The girl with glasses commented.

"Seems to be some sort of… portable orbment". The blue haired girl added.

" _Right you are!_ " The voice of Instructor Sara coming from the orbment surprised them. " _These handy little devices are a special kind of battle orbment_ ".

"Is that… Ms. Valestein?" The tallest of them asked.

"So these devices have built-in communications functionality, then?" Machias asked just to confirm.

"W-wait, don't tell me these things are-?!"

" _New model battle orbments made through a partnership between the Epstein and Reinford Company_ " Sara interrupted the blond girl mid-sentence. " _Newly-made fifth-generation battle orbments, in fact; they're called ARCUS units_ ".

"ARCUS" Rean said looking at the device in his hand.

"So these are battle orbments". The girl with braided hair concluded. "That means they'll allow us to use arts, right?"

" _Sure will! Just set a quartz into one of its slots and you can use arts all the live long day_ ". Sara answered. " _Which is why I've prepared enough quartz for each and every one of you_ ".

Suddenly the room lit up due to several lamps placed in the walls and everyone saw different cases around it.

" _The weapons you brought are all here too, each packaged neatly alongside a little box containing a quartz_ ". Most of them looked around till they spotted their own case. " _Find yours and try setting the quartz into your ARCUS_ ".

After a few seconds of thinking the girl with blue hair spoke.

"I suppose it can't hurt to try". And walked towards her case, the silver haired girl did the same.

"What is this woman thinking?" Machias asked with a sigh before doing the same.

Everyone else did the same and soon everyone had their own weapon and quartz, Sara explained that they all received a 'master quartz' that was supposed to go inside the large slot in the center of the ARCUS.

After placing it in the slot like they were told everyone noticed a faint glow coming from the orbment and their own chests.

"Wh-what in the world?" Rean asked what everyone was probably thinking.

" _That light means that you've successfully synchronized with your ARCUS_ ". Sara explained. " _Congratulations, now you can use arts as much as you want_ ". She then mentioned something about some other features but said that would be an explanation for later. " _Anyway, since you've got your ARCUS all set up and ready to go, here's what I want you to do_ ". A door in the opposite side from where everyone fell opened gaining their attention. " _When you step through that door, you'll be in an underground testing area; basically… it's a dungeon_ ".

'There is a dungeon in the school grounds?!' Rean thought in surprise looking at the door.

" _It's pretty large and full of twists and turns_ " The voice of the Instructor got his attention again. " _I'd almost guarantee that you'll get lost at least once; but when you find the exit, you'll be able to return to the first floor of this old schoolhouse_ ".

"At least you're not saying 'if' we can find the exit". Rean said to himself. 'But I have a feeling there is something else to this dungeon than just walk till we get out'.

" _There ARE monsters wandering around, though, so don't let your guard down even for a moment!_ "

'Called it'.

" _With all that said, let's commence our special orienteering exercise!_ " Sara continued. " _Your objective is to make your way through this area and back to the surface; make it back in one piece and I'll be happy to field any complaints you might have_ ".

'So it is possible to not make it back in one piece then'. Rean thought with a sigh.

" _If you make it back safely, I might even give you a kiss, free of charge!... On the cheek, of course_ "

The call ended there and everyone moved near the door.

"U-umm". Elliot tried to say something but didn't seem to be able to find the right words.

"I don't think she is joking". The blond girl said.

Jusis made a 'hmph' before walking for the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" Until Machias interrupted him. "Were you planning on wander off on your own without saying anything?!"

"I have no interest in becoming friends with anyone here". Jusis answered him. "And I'm surprised that you, of all people, give a damn about what I do; unless you've suddenly decided you DO want to keep company with one of those 'stuck-up hedonists' after all". Machias's answer was to grow at him. "Still, if you're afraid of the monsters, I suppose I could accompany you". That just earned another glare from Machias, not that he wasn't already glaring. "After all, what kind of Erebonian noble would I be if I didn't have at least some degree of prowess with a sword? And noblesse obliges that it's my sacred duty to protect powerless commoners such as yourself".

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?!" Machias yelled. "Nobody's asking your high excellency to DEIGN to help us!" He made his way to the door before looking back at him. "But if that's how you're going to be, I'll just… find my way out of here before you; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself without some relic of an outdated class system dragging me down!" With those words he started to walk inside the dungeon

Jusis didn't answer and simply entered too.

The rest of them watched them go and once they couldn't be seen the girl with glasses asked.

"What should WE do?"

"The only thing we CAN do". The blue haired girl answered her. "We should begin exploring these ruins ourselves; I believe it would be prudent to remain in small groups, however". She looked at the blond and the girl with braided hair before continuing. "Would the two of you have any objections to accompanying me?"

"No, that's fine". The one with blond hair answered first.

"It would be a huge help actually". The other one agreed too.

"And you're welcome to join us as…" She trailed off when she was going to ask the silver haired girl but she was already walking through the door. "…well? I suppose that's a no; perhaps we'll run into her along the way and she can join us then". She looked back at the other two girls. "So, shall we be off?" And then looked at the guys in the room. "I'm certain you gentlemen will be fine, but do take care".

"Thanks, you too". Rean answered her.

"If you'll excuse us, please" The bespectacled girl said with a bow before following the blue haired girl inside the dungeon.

The blond simply looked away and followed them.

After they were out of sight Elliot spoke.

"Not such a hot first impression there, huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I think it would depend on who you ask". Rean answered making Elliot puzzled. "We'll have to clear things up later, but for now, do you two want to stick together too?"

"Sounds good to me!" Elliot said. "I'd get pretty anxious wandering around a place like this alone".

"No objections here; I'd be happy to accompany you". The tallest of them answered. "My name is Gaius Worzel, I just arrived in the Empire, so any help you can offer would be much appreciated"

"Rean Schwarzer"

"Elliot Craig" Everyone introduced themselves and prepared their weapons.

"You're from abroad then, I've been wondering". Rean thought out loud. "Nice to meet you".

"Hey Gaius, you fight with that?" Elliot asked looking at the weapon in his right hand.

"Of course, why else would I be carrying it?" The tall foreigner answered.

"It's a spear, but it has that odd cross-shaped head". Rean noticed.

"It looks kind of… awesome". Elliot commented.

"Think of it as combining the best parts of a spear and a pole-axe". Gaius explained. "I was pretty handy with it back home; but speaking of weapons, I have to say, yours looks pretty unique". He said looking at the staff on Elliot's hands.

"Oh, this thing…" Elliot said noticing.

"Is it… a staff?" Rean wondered. "Wait… No, it's an orbment, isn't it?"

"Both actually" Elliot answered. "It's an orbal staff; the tech is pretty recent—this one is still a prototype more or less" He explained. "Back during enrollment, they told me I had some aptitude for it, so when it came time to choose, I just sorta… ran with it".

"Interesting, I've never seen anything like it before". Gaius said giving the staff a once-over.

"Can't say I have either". Rean added.

"They're still in development, apparently, so there aren't too many around just yet". Elliot answered to their comments. "But that said I'm curious about what you've got there, Rean".

"Oh, my sword?"

"Yeah but… what kind of sword is it?" Elliot asked curiously.

"It's different from the kinds of swords I thought people in the empire use, though…"

"It's an eastern style of saber called a tachi". Rean answered them. "Any way you slice it, though, it's basically a longsword". He moved it from his side and held it as if pointing at someone so they could look at it better.

"Wow, that's one beautiful blade!" Elliot explained.

"The craftsmanship looks exceptional". Gaius commented.

"They're renowned for the layering of their steel and the sharpness of their edge". Rean told them. "Truth be told, though, I'm still a little hesitant to be swinging around something this dangerous".

"Seriously?" Elliot asked as if he heard a joke. "If that's what hesitant looks like, I'll bet confidence will make you unstoppable".

"Well, you sound like a good guy to have around when the going gets tough".

"I could say the same about you guys". Rean answered sheathing his tachi. "But what do you say if we start moving now".

They nodded and the three passed through the door.

* * *

 **Okay, I think this is a good place to stop for now.**

 **So, this was a lot like the normal prologue since there isn't much I could actually change without feeling it was out of place, next chapter will probably be kind of like that too but eventually I will make some bigger changes.**

 **Not much else to say, if you liked it you can leave a review; if you didn't like it you can also leave one as long as it is a productive one.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	2. Iglute Garmr

**Iglute Garmr**

 **DEX: Thank you, I'll do my best to keep up.**

 **NoNameAvailable Bis: First of all, thank you for probably been the first good negative (not sure if 'negative' is even the right word) review I ever got. I had some negative reviews before but they were mostly saying that this or that sucks and not offering any way to improve or changing it.**

 **Your review is a bit long so I'll answer in parts:**

 **About your general criticism part, I personally thought that it would be better to do it in this way maybe I was wrong but there wasn't any other reason for it; that been said it was only for this one chapter and I will make some more noticeable changes to the ones to come or skip some sections of dialogue depending on what they say or do.**

 **About your small pet peeve, there were some other changes to the prologue (albeit minor compared to the slap since that is probably one of the most memorable parts) and I don't plan on making him OP, I also don't like it when the protagonist can beat anyone I prefer it when they struggle and when they hit a wall they try to break it (except for Saitama from One Punch Man but that's because he was made to be the strongest).**

 **That been said I will make some changes to Rean, nothing that could actually change his character much but he will react different to certain situations compared to canon; like I said in the first chapter I don't see any reason to do a novelization writing everything the same way.**

 **Thanks for wishing me luck and I hope you enjoy the game, give me a shout if you do end up writing something for the fandom.**

 **Frostburn243: Thanks and don't worry I will continue; about the other thing… I was gonna keep everyone guessing but turns out I'm too kind (haha) so I'll just say it, yes the main pairing is ReanxFie. If you like that pairing there is a fic I recommend called Trails of Blood and Steel by ultimatedbzmaniac.**

 **Also thanks to Relyt42, Yuuto2, slickman, Frostburn243 and Unlimited Blade Works Ilya for adding the fic to their favs and/or follows, without further ado.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trails of Cold Steel.**

* * *

Rean's group made their way around the dungeon, it was mostly a series of hallways with some places been a big square, there were some monsters like the Instructor said but so far there wasn't anything they couldn't handle; Rean and Gaius would act as the front line and cut or stab their enemies while Elliot hits them from behind using his staff to summon what looked like bubbles but packed a good punch despite appearances.

"I'm starting to lose my sense of direction in here". Elliot said after one of their battles with a group of flying felines.

"I don't think we're running in circles, at least not for now". Rean answered to reassure him. "What about you Gaius?"

"I think we're in the right track as well". He answered.

"I'll leave a mark here just in case". Rean moved towards a wall and carved an x with his sword. "If we see this then we know we're not going in the right direction".

They kept walking and reached another room this one had some insect-like monsters crawling around it.

"An insectoid monster, huh?" Rean said looking at them from the hallway. "With that shell they might be pretty tough to take down".

"Agreed". Gaius concurred. "We'll need to keep our wits about us against this one".

"We should probably give it everything we've got, arts and crafts included, and see what works best". Elliot suggested.

They all prepared their weapons and rushed inside.

Gaius got the first strike in by hitting one of the insect from behind without realizing it; it made a screeching sound and turned around to try to attack him but was then hit by Elliot's bubbles and finally cut down by Rean.

"That's one". Rean said looking at the remaining insects that were now all looking at them. "Elliot, you may want to prepare some arts".

The red-head nodded and activated his ARCUS, a blue looking circle appearing around him.

"We'll keep them at bay in the meantime". Gaius said grabbing his spear with both hands, at that moment it started to emit a green glow and when he thrusted a gust of wind was sent in a line hitting half the insects.

One of the insects that weren't hit started to make bee line for Elliot but Rean moved between them making it change objectives, it tried to jump on him but he hit it with his blade and sent it a few feet back.

"Aqua bleed". Elliot said, a mass of water forming in front of him and then flying at high speed against one of the insects killing it instantly.

They kept this pace and in a few minutes all the insects were gone and they regrouped near the doorway they came from.

"I think that's all of them". Gaius said checking for any more monsters in sight but stopped looking when Elliot suddenly fell to one knee.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Rean asked worriedly.

"I don't see any obvious injuries". Gaius commented looking for any wounds.

"I-I'm okay!" He assured them. "I was just so relieved the fight was over, the strength kind of just… left my legs; I'm amazed how calm you two are, you don't seem tired or worried or anything!"

"I guess I'm just used to fight monsters like these". Gaius responded.

"You need a hand?"

"N-no, I'll be fine" Elliot answered the black haired boy. "It was just a momentary lapse on my part; I can get up". He started to move to get up when-

"Look out!"

"Elliot!" Both Gaius and Rean warned sensing one insect up the walls about to jump on him.

"Wha-?" Elliot asked turning around and seeing the insect already lunging at him but in the middle of the air it was struck by something and instead went flying near the doorway; Rean didn't waste any time and cut it down while it was dazed.

"Looks like I made it just in time". They heard a voice from the opposite doorway. "Thank Aidios for that".

The three looked in the direction of the voice and saw Machias holding a shotgun.

"Oh, it's you!" Elliot said.

"You said your name was… Machias, right?" Gaius asked for confirmation.

"That's right". The boy with glasses nodded.

"You have some nice timing". Rean commented as the four grouped near the middle of the room.

"I came to realize that I shouldn't have just stormed off like I did". Machias said apologetically. "I let that arrogant noble goad me into losing my composure and acting on impulse". He explained. "So I just want to say… I'm sorry; I acted foolishly and I hope you can forgive me for it".

"No sweat". Rean was the first to answer. "Water under the bridge".

"Yeah, we all have moments when we say or do things we regret". Elliot added. "That's human nature for you and thanks for saving me".

"I'm just glad I happened to be passing by". Machias answered. "After I'd cooled my head, I decided to retrace my steps, and there you were". He looked at each of his companions before asking. "Is it just the three of you here?"

"Yeah, we stood around talking for a while, so the others are probably ahead of us at this point". Rean answered him.

"I don't think there's any reason to go back any farther". The tallest of them commented. "I can't imagine you'll find anyone there".

"I see". Machias took a moment to think before speaking again. "I… I don't suppose you'd mind if I came with you, would you? I'm reasonably skilled with a gun, so you might find it useful having me along".

"Sure thing, welcome aboard". The black haired teen answered.

They all sheathed their weapons, Rean placing his sword on its scabbard, Gaius folding his spear in three places and moving it to a holder on his pants, Elliot making his staff smaller and placing it in a holder similar to Gaius' and Machias moving his shotgun to a holder on his back.

They all re-introduced themselves, more the group of three to Machias since he hadn't heard their names yet, and were about to keep going but before anyone could take a step Machias asked.

"Could… could I also ask what social class you each belong to?" They were taken aback a little by the sudden question and seeing that Machias spoke again. "I realize how that must sound, considering my recent outburst… but please, don't take it personally; I'm simply curious to know who I'm associating with".

They shared a look and Elliot was the first to answer.

"Umm… well, both my parents are commoners".

"Likewise". Gaius also answered. "Though, my homeland has no class system to begin with".

"Ah, so you're from abroad then?" Machias asked to which he nodded. "What about you Rean?"

'This is going to go well'. Rean thought sarcastically. 'I guess I could say a half-truth'

"Rean?" Elliot called since he seemed to be lost in thought.

"There isn't a single drop of noble blood in my veins". He finally answered.

"Well that's a-"

"But I am a noble". Rean interrupted Machias surprising the three present. "I was adopted by Baron Teo Schwarzer from Ymir".

"Really?!" Elliot half yelled in surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed you don't seem the type".

"Yeah, I get that a lot". Rean said passing a hand through his hair.

Gaius simply hummed in acknowledgment, this information not really changing anything for him.

Machias, on the other hand, scowled and glared at Rean.

"Is this going to be a problem?" The swordsman asked calmly noticing his change in demeanor.

"…No". The bespectacled teen answered after a few seconds of silence, he didn't stop glaring though. "We should go". He turned his back and started to walk ahead of the group, they watched him for a moment before following.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence as they walked, Machias always trying to keep his distance from Rean; there wasn't too much problem when they fought monsters but it wasn't exactly pleasant to be like this.

"You think I should have stopped at 'there isn't a single drop of noble blood in my veins'?" The black haired teen asked Elliot and Gaius since they were still walking at his side.

"Well…" Elliot trailed off.

"I believe it's best to be honest, unless you planned on hiding your social class". Gaius answered.

"Even if I did plan that, it wouldn't have worked". He answered. "If it wasn't for this whole Class VII thing I would have been wearing white instead of red".

"True, the nobles wear white while the commoners wear green". Elliot agreed. "But I'm with Gaius, it could have been worse if you lied and then we ended up finding out some other way".

"Yeah, I guess you're right". Rean conceded.

After a while they reached another room with two doorways aside from the one they entered.

"We meet again". Someone said from the left doorway earning the four teens' attention, they all looked in the direction of the voice and saw the group of girls that left before Rean's; the blonde one didn't seem too happy about seeing them, or one of them anyway.

"Good to see you guys are hangin' in there". Elliot said with a smile.

"I'm glad the four of you are unharmed as well". The girl wearing glasses answered.

'Something tells me one of you doesn't share the sentiment'. Rean thought noticing the slight glare from the girl he met at the station but decided to not say anything on the matter.

"Well, it seems you've cooled your head a bit, at least". The girl with blue hair said referring to Machias.

He made a slight growl before confirming that and the girls moved so now both groups were face to face.

"At any rate, I don't believe I've introduced myself yet, have I?" The girl with a ponytail said. "I'm Laura S. Arseid, from the town of Legram; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance".

"Legram?" Rean thought for a moment. 'Is she?!'

"Legram is down on the southeastern outskirts of the Empire, isn't it?" The orbal staff user asked.

"Correct, it's an old castle town on the shores of Lake Ebel". Laura answered him. "We're connected to the rest of the country by train, but other than that, it's a fairly remote region".

"Is your father the Radiant Blademaster?" The swordsman of the group asked suddenly.

"Oh, you've heard of him?"

"If you're a swordsman then you have heard about him". Rean answered matter-of-factly.

"Wait! So your father is-"

"Yes, my father is Viscount Arseid, Lord of Legram". Laura answered to Machias before he could finish. "Do you take issue with that?" Despite her words her tone didn't have any animosity towards the shotgun user.

"N-no, not at all…" Machias stammered.

"Machias, was it?" She asked to which he nodded. "I can only speak for myself, but I don't feel I've ever done anything to bring shame upon myself on Aidios' eyes and I fully believe the same to be true of my father".

"P-Please, I meant no offense". The glasses teen quickly answered. "I'm sorry if I… if I, uh…"

'I think that if it was other type of noble they would probably be a lot harsher than she is'. Elliot thought seeing the situation. 'I'm kind of happy about that to be honest'.

"Say, I don't believe we've been introduced". Machias tried to change the subject by asking the other person in the room who wore glasses.

Said girl did a small bow before introducing herself. "I'm Emma Millstein; like Laura I come from a distant region of the Empire, I was only able to attend Thors thanks to a scholarship, in fact; it's very nice to meet you".

"A scholarship?" The green haired teen asked. "Hmm… indeed, now that you mention it, our instructor did say yours was the top score on the entrance exam". Suddenly his expression seemed to fell. "To think I was outdone and by a girl no less".

"You must be quite the prodigy". Gaius commented.

"Maybe it seems like it now, but really, I'm not". Emma chuckled nervously. "I don't have any training in the martial arts either, so this is the weapon they recommended for me". She then took a staff similar to Elliot's.

"Oh, cool, you got an orbal staff too". The other staff user commented.

"By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet". Rean said gaining the attention of the others in the room. "I'm Rean Schwarzer, nice to meet you".

"Oh it's true, I'm Elliot Craig".

"Gaius Worzel"

"I think you already know, but I'm Machias Regnitz".

Meanwhile the blond haired girl kept glaring at Rean.

"Could I ask you to please not glare at me anymore?" Rean asked as politely as possible, not that it had any effect.

"We're all acquainted now—it's only proper that you introduce yourself". Laura told her.

"I'm Alisa… R, from Roer". Alisa said stopping her glare for a moment. "It's a pleasure to meet ALMOST all of you". And just like that it was back, the others couldn't help but sweat drop at that part.

"It's nice to meet you too". Rean answered ignoring the last part of her introduction.

"A-Alisa…" Emma apparently wanted to say something but in the end she just trailed off.

"Roer, huh?" Elliot said trying to change the awkward atmosphere. "What's it like living there? There's probably a new technological breakthrough every week".

"The Reinford Company's based in Roer, and they're the largest heavy industry corporation on the continent, aren't they?" Machias threw his two cents to try and help the situation.

"I suppose they are". Alisa answered simply.

"Say, that bow of yours". Rean said looking at the bow in Alisa's hands. "Does it have some orbal mechanism built in?"

"It does, but I don't see how that's any of YOUR business".

"Just curious, it doesn't look like a regular bow and I don't see any arrows on you so I was wondering". He said once again not paying attention to her comment.

"Anyone got any ideas on what to do now?" Elliot asked desperately trying to change the subject. "We've all run into each other wandering around, how about we stick together?"

"I think that would be for the best". Machias agreed. "It's not safe for a group of girls to travel alone".

"Personally, I think they're probably safer than we were while walking around". Rean said making his three male companions to look at him. "Or at least that's what that sword makes me think".

"What swor- how did we not see that?!" The green haired teen exclaimed noticing the giant bastard sword held by straps at Laura's side.

"I don't mean to boast, but I'm confident my swordsmanship will be more than sufficient to protect us". The swordswoman said pulling out her sword so the rest could see it. "For now, I think it's best to remain in separate groups; there are still two of us who remain unaccounted for".

"That's right; we still haven't run into that silver-haired girl". Emma added.

"In that case, two teams means double the chance to find them". Gaius agreed with them.

"So then, shall we be off?" Laura asked sheathing her sword.

"All right". Alisa quickly put her bow away and started to walk.

"Before you go". Rean said making her stop on her tracks.

"What?" She asked scowling; the swordsman of the group took a few steps towards her before bowing a full 90 degrees.

"I'm sorry about what happened with the trap door".

"…eh?" Clearly surprised by that Alisa couldn't answer immediately, Rean went back to stand straight before continuing to speak.

"I didn't mean for that to happen and I'm sorry about it, but it was an accident so could we please just put it behind us?"

The rest of the group remained silent while watching what would happen, after a few seconds Alisa sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I know it was an accident but I just let my temper get the better of me, sorry about almost slapping you too and for those comment just now".

"It's okay, so we're good?" Rean asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, we're good". Alias offered him a handshake which he took.

"I'm glad they worked that out". Emma said smiling at the scene, the others nodded in agreement.

"T-that aside though". Alisa spoke again. "I agree that it wasn't your fault but you have to forget about what happened"

"Huh?" Rean tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"I forbid you to think about that thing, and the same goes for you guys you can't mention it". She clarified while also telling to the others in the room. "Are we clear then? You have to forget it".

"Forget what?" Rean wasn't asking it was a way to say that he had already forgotten.

"Well, be careful down here". Alisa said pleased before walking off.

"We'll see you later". Emma said to the males before she and Laura took off after Alisa.

Once they were out of sight Elliot approached Rean.

"That's one thing less to worry about".

"Tell me about it". The black haired teen answered.

"Agreed". Machias said his apprehension towards Rean seemingly forgotten. "Still, is no one else worried about leaving a group of girls to fend for themselves in a place like this?"

"You think?" Gaius asked curiously.

"There are four of us here; perhaps one of us should follow them".

"I don't think we have to worry about them". The tall foreigner said. "I doubt Laura drags around a sword that big just for show".

"I still don't understand how we didn't notice it before; it's almost comical how huge it is". The green haired teen said. "But at the end of the day, a lady is a lady".

"She's taller and sturdier than I am!" Elliot exclaimed. "Though I admit, it's still hard to believe anyone could swing that beast of a sword".

"I'll bet she can whip it around without breaking a sweat". Rean said surprising the other three. "The Arseid School of swordsmanship serves as a general basis for the techniques used by knights throughout the Empire" He explained. "And her father, the viscount, is arguably the strongest swordsman in the country, as I said before he has the title of Radiant Blademaster, there is probably not one student that could stand their ground against her, much less beat her". During that last part an aura of fire seemed to surround Rean but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Rean?" Elliot called out wondering if he was imagining things.

"Well, what do you guys say if we keep looking for a way out?"

They all nodded and resumed their walk.

* * *

Nothing of interest happened for a while, they would encounter some more monsters, beat them, start to walk again and repeat.

"Maybe we should have asked before but why are monsters in the school grounds?" Rean asked to break the silence that formed after their last battle.

"Now that you mention it". Machias said putting his right index finger over his mouth as if thinking. "It seems like a danger to the students".

"This is a military school, so it's not that I didn't expect it to not be combat training but to have an area like this…" Elliot trailed off.

"I take it places like this aren't common in the Empire then?" Gaius commented.

"There are some ruins that we don't really know how were made and things like that but I don't think anyone would build a school on top of one". The orbal staff user answered.

"I guess we'll have to ask the Instructor lat-" Rean suddenly stopped mid-sentence and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Machias asked confused.

"M-more monsters?!" Elliot wondered looking around.

"No… not monsters". Gaius answered. "It's…" Both he and Rean looked at a pillar in the middle of the room they just entered.

"Huh, you're pretty sharp". They heard a voice from behind said pillar which made the two who still haven't realized to look in that direction.

From behind the pillar walked out a girl.

"It's the girl with silver hair". Elliot said surprised.

"I'm glad to see you're all right". Rean said relieved. "…Though it looks like there was nothing to worry about in the first place".

"Nope". The girl answered. "I'm small and quick, these things can't lay a finger on me". She said smiling. "Oh yeah, Fie Clausell, that's my name".

"I'm Rean Schwarzer".

"Elliot Craig".

"Gaius Worzel".

"Machias Regnitz".

"You're just over half-way through, keep it up". She pretty much ignored their introductions to say this. "Later".

"W-Wait" Machias called out as Fie started to walk away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"Something tells me we don't have to worry about her". Rean said to both of them.

"True, if she can hide her presence like that then there shouldn't be any problem". Gaius supported.

"What they said". Fie told them before facing one of the walls of the room. "See you at the end". With those words she ran towards the wall, jumped and using it as a stepping stone reached a room higher.

"Wh-what just happened?!" The green haired teen asked surprised, Elliot blinked a few times as if to see if he was imagining things, Rean whistled and Gaius simply looked at the place she jumped to.

"I guess we really don't have to worry about her". The tallest of them commented.

"Yeah, if I wasn't convinced before then I am now". The swordsman agreed. 'But that thing about been halfway through, has she already been to the exit and then come back?'

* * *

Once again they resumed their exploration of the dungeon.

"Hey Elliot". Rean called out to him but was whispering so Machias and Gaius couldn't hear them. "You noticed how Machias was pretty much glaring at me before, right?"

"W-well…" Elliot trailed off with a nervous chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that it seems that he isn't mad anymore". The orbal staff user was confused but noticed that the distance he was walking away from Rean was much smaller than before.

"Now that you mention it".

"Not that I'm complaining but it seems a bit weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is weird". The red haired teen agreed.

"Is something wrong you two?" Machias asked from the front.

"No, nothing". Elliot answered a bit too quickly.

"I was just wondering why you aren't glaring at me anymore". The swordsman said honestly, which in turn made Elliot open his mouth in surprise.

"What do y-". And as if a realization had struck him Machias was suddenly glaring again and turned his back without another word.

The other three looked puzzled at one another but in the end they just shrugged and kept walking until.

"Do you hear that?" Gaius asked Rean.

"Someone's fighting up ahead, come on". He answered as both dashed, Machias and Elliot quickly picking up the pace.

Once they reached the room where the sound of fighting were coming from they saw Jusis surrounded by monsters but instead of been overwhelmed, he was fending them off thrusting or slashing with his sword before dodging or parrying incoming attacks and repeating.

"I-incredible". Machias admitted seeing the display.

"That was really something" Elliot commented.

"Judging by that display, I don't think he needs any help from us". Gaius said before facing Rean. "I take it that's another school of Imperial swordsmanship?"

"Right". The black haired teen answered moving his right hand to his chin and using his left to hold his right elbow. "That's court fencing, an agile style favored by the nobility". He looked at Jusis fighting but it was more like he was analyzing his movements. "And judging by his poise, he's no amateur".

With one last slash the final monster was slayed and Jusis sheathe his sword.

"Did you need something?" The noble asked now facing Rean's group.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your swordsmanship". The other swordsman answered honestly before the group took a few steps closer to him.

They all introduced themselves once again when Jusis faced Machias.

"I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you, I'm impressed". Although he said that his tone gave a different vibe.

"What are you talking about?" The shotgun user asked, squinting his eyes a bit behind his glasses.

"After all that bluster about finding your way to the exit alone, I wasn't expecting you to actually rely on others for help". Jusis explained. "I assume you came to your senses shortly after you stormed off, and then wandered back to apologize like a good boy".

'Well you're right, but the way you say it makes you sound like you're mocking him'. Rean thought. 'Which you probably are'.

"Truly the virtue of the common man!" The blond teen continued. "Why, a preening noble such as myself would be far too proud to do such a thing".

'And yet, something tells me you wouldn't have any issue apologizing if you did something wrong'. Rean thought but was interrupted by-

"What the hell is your problem?!" Machias growled, now glaring at him. "You nobles are all the same, so full of yourselves it's a wonder you don't pop! And you're not just a garden-variety noble, either". By this point it looked like the green haired teen would pop a vein at any minute. "House Albarea is one of the highest-ranking in the country; I'll bet you just love looking down on us less-fortunate souls, don't you?!" He yelled but despite all he said Jusis didn't seemed bothered by it.

"Tch, you're one to talk". He sneered. "I don't need a lecture in rank from the son of the Imperial governor". At these words Machias seemed taken aback.

"Wait… what?" Rean asked surprised.

"Oh!" Elliot suddenly exclaimed. "I thought the name Regnitz sounded familiar".

"Carl Regnitz, the first commoner ever to hold the seat of Imperial governor in Heimdallr". Jusis began to explain. "The first to rule the capital and this… headstrong young lad just so happens to be a chip off that old block".

'I didn't think you would choose your words so carefully'. Rean thought a bit surprised.

"Pretty rarified air for a simple commoner, don't you think?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything?!" Machias yelled back clearly flustered. "Yes, my father is the Imperial governor, but he EARNED that position through years of hard, honest work!"

"Hey calm dow-" The black haired teen tried to calm the situation but the bespectacled teen wasn't even listening.

"Don't you go lumping him in with you nepotists who get your titles handed to you just for being born!"

Despite everything he said Jusis still didn't seem fazed at all.

"Perish the thought". He responded calmly. "No, I mainly regard your father as a reformist… and a close friend of the chancellor, at that". The green haired teen seemed to look away for a moment. "And as you're vividly aware, his faction is in conflict with the Noble Faction, led by none other than the Four Great Houses". The blond teen's expression suddenly turned smug. "When you look at it that way, your vitriolic disdain for the nobility seems rather… cheap, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-YOU SON OF A-". Machias seemed about to hit Jusis.

"OK, that's enough". Rean quickly caught him and held him back from lashing out, obviously he started to struggle. "I know he is taunting you, but lashing out at him isn't going to solve anything". He tried to reason. "And Jusis, don't you think that was a little uncalled for?"

"I wasn't the one who started this". He answered simply.

"And why do you care?!" Machias yelled to his captor. "That's right you're a noble too, I bet you couldn't have wished for a better opportunity; you get to score some points with one of the Four Great Houses".

"Do you really think that?" Rean asked, although it sounded more like an 'are you kidding me?'

"Yes, who cares if you were adopted?! You're still one of them; I bet your 'father' would be more than happy to know that you got in the Albarea's good side".

"He couldn't care less about that". The swordsman answered tightening his hold and forcing him to stay still. "And you are acting like a pissed off kid who thinks he knows better; when I told you I was a noble you glared but after a while you stopped, hell you were even talking to me normally until I mentioned that you were if I have to guess you probably forgot I was a noble and when I reminded you, you felt like you needed to start with that attitude again". Around halfway through that explanation Machias had stopped struggling. "Am I right?"

"Just… let me go, please". He asked quietly, Rean complied. "I-I'm sorry… just leave me alone for a while, you guys should just go on ahead with him". After saying that Machias walked off.

"I think you also went a little too far Jusis". The swordsman said after Machias was out of sight. "Being at odds with someone is one thing, but dragging his father into it is pretty low".

"Perhaps I was a bit out of line". He admitted. "It would seem I still have much to learn".

"Huh?"

"You look shocked, why?" Jusis asked Elliot.

"W-well, you're the son of Duke Albarea, right?" He asked. "I wasn't expecting the son of a noble to admit he was wro—ahh! W-wait that came out wrong! I'm sorry". The red haired teen quickly apologized while stammering.

"There is no need to address me so formally". Jusis said with a sigh. "We may come from different social spheres, but here at this academy, we're supposed to be on equal standing". He said matter-of-factly. "Or so the idea goes, anyway".

"Y-yeah, that's true—I mean yes, I'm with you all the way there!"

"Elliot, relax". Rean murmured to himself.

"Is class really THAT big a deal in the empire?" Gaius asked him, whispering.

"It is, this country has a long story and the class system has been one of its central institutions for most of that". He answered before addressing Jusis. "So, what are you gonna do? We don't mind if you want to join, or do you prefer to keep going on your own?"

"I was intending to press on to the exit by myself". The blonde noble started to answer. "But I'd prefer not to mimic the actions of… his ilk, so I'll accompany you".

"What?!" Elliot couldn't help but yell earning a glare from Jusis. "I-I'm just surprised we're worthy of your company- I mean, I'm looking forward to having you on the team!"

"Let's just go with that"

"We should get moving, then, come on".

Rean and Gaius said before the four started to walk.

* * *

Like with Machias the atmosphere was awkward but it was a different type of awkwardness since this time it was because of Elliot who seemed overly conscious of Jusis.

Luckily they didn't deal with it for long.

"Hey, are we…?" Elliot trailed off as they entered a new room, unlike the others this was larger and had a set of stairs leading to a door where light came from.

"Looks like we are". Gaius answered him. "That definitely seems to be the exit".

"I can see the sunlight streaming in, so I'm guessing we're finally clear". Rean supported.

"Hmph, this was a complete waste of time, pointless busy work at best". Jusis said making the other three look at him. "Considering the school's esteemed founder, I was expecting more of a challenge, but nothing here posed even a modest threat".

"You know that's the kind of things that people say before something happens to prove them wrong, right?" Rean asked half-jokingly.

"Did we even fight the same enemies?" Elliot asked surprised. "I feel like I've been stretched to my limits; and what was all that business about Class VII, anyway?"

"Good question". Rean said before starting to think if there was some secret behind the class but he couldn't do so for long because a sudden tremblor.

"What was that?" Jusis asked.

"There!" Gaius called out looking at a big statue of a four-legged creature with wings and horns

Everyone was shocked while they watched the statue come to life, its grey color changing in most of its body to a black except at the end of its limbs, the horns and the front part of the wings the joints as well as large circular splotches appearing on the joints, coming to life the gargoyle jumped between them and the exit.

"Are monsters like this common in the Empire?" Gaius asked sounding surprisingly calm despite the situation.

"Not outside of old wives' tales they aren't!" Jusis answered while not taking his eyes off the creature.

Seeing that they didn't have any choice everyone drew their weapons.

"This thing is cutting our only route to the surface". Rean stated. "No choice… we have to fight it!"

"Right!" Gaius answered spear in hand.

"Finally, an opponent worthy of my skill". Jusis said confidently.

"A-Aidios, help us!" Elliot prayed.

The gargoyle roared before lunging at the group, everyone dodged to different directions to avoid being hit.

Jusis prepared his sword and quickly thrusted it three times at one of its legs but it did little more than a scratch to the large creature who attempted to crush him with that same leg forcing the noble to retreat.

Taking advantage of its distraction Rean rushed the monster from the opposite side aiming for the parts that seemed less resilient, although he was just judging by the color its limbs had compared to the rest of its body, and slashed at it.

'Damn it, this thing is hard'. He thought clenching his teeth and slashing two more times before using his sword to block his enemy's tail, he avoided receiving a full blow but was still sent flying a few feet away.

"Elliot, Jusis, prepare arts, Gaius help me keep it busy". The swordsman said after stopping himself from skidding in the ground.

"Got it!" Everyone answered.

While the orbal staff user and blond noble prepared their ARCUS Rean and Gaius started to circle the creature, constantly moving around it and trying to hit it while it was busy with the other; it didn't seem to do much but at the very least it was keeping the gargoyle its attention on them, they continued this until.

"I'm ready".

"Get out of the way". Elliot and Jusis said, both of them jumped away as their companions unleashed their arts, specifically Aqua Bleed and Air Strike.

Unlike when Rean and Gaius were hitting it the creature roared in pain letting them know it felt that hit.

"It's working, go again!" But the gargoyle wouldn't allow that as it quickly lunged towards Elliot, the red haired teen widened his eyes in fear not having enough time to move out of the way he readied his staff to try and block the hit, although he knew that with his strength he would probably be sent flying away anyway.

"Elliot!" Rean called out worried but before the monster reached its mark Gaius stood in the middle and used his spear to stop it in the middle of its lunge, not wasting time Rean ran as fast as he could to aid them, he sheathed his sword while keeping a hand in its hilt and aimed for its right back leg, in the blink of an eye he draw his weapon moving from his position to the other side of the creature's leg leaving a gash in it.

'Damn it, I was trying to cut it off'. The swordsman cursed but with that gash the creature lost strength to its tackle allowing Gaius to parry it away.

"Air Strike". Jusis said sending another art that hit its mark.

Once again the creature roared in pain and everyone took some distance from it.

"Did we do it?" Gaius asked but his answer was an even greater roar from the monster before it was engulfed in a dark purple glow.

"What is that thing doing?" Jusis asked what was in everyone's minds; the answer was quick to come as the gargoyle's color changed most of its body turning blue except for the tail, around half of its front legs and the front of its wings, these parts taking a dull gold, while its horns and front claws turned a dark shade of red.

Before anyone could react it took flight and a circle indicative of arts appeared around the creature before it summoned a tornado on Elliot and Gaius, these two been closer to each other than everyone else, the force of the wind sending them in opposite directions.

Not wanting to give it time to attack again the two swordsmen quickly lunged at the gargoyle jumping and slashing at one of its back legs each, it was still hard to cut but with its transformation it seemed like it gave up some of its defense both cuts been a lot more deep than before.

"You guys okay?" Rean called out still forcing the creature to keep its attention on him.

"Yeah". Gaius answered using his spear to stand up.

"K-Kind of". Elliot said using his staff in the same way. "Guys, try to group up".

"If we do that we'll only give it a better target". Jusis told him barely dodging the monster's claw that aimed to take his head.

"Trust me". Elliot answered, without any other words they all moved closer to the orbal staff user. "Keep it up, everybody". At the same time he said those words he hit the ground with his staff, a faint glow appearing under everyone.

"What did you do?" Rean asked but before he could respond he saw the creature preparing another art, without wasting time he once again sheathed his sword rushed at the creature and in the blink of an eye he was at the other side, a deep gash now in the gargoyle's chest that forced it to stop its art. 'I feel kind of… rejuvenated'. He noticed that a good amount of the fatigue he had gotten from fighting was slowly fading away. 'I guess that was you're doing Elliot'

Jusis and Gaius also lunged at the monster while Elliot prepared another art; they all kept attacking, making sure to watch out for any other attacks it may do and although they did get hit more times the creature eventually fell from the air and to the ground.

"That should be the end of it". Jusis commented.

"No, it's down but not out!" Rean quickly corrected at the same time it got back on its feet.

"That's one hell of a second wind". Gaius said.

"I can appreciate a certain degree of tenacity, but this thing need to just die". The blond noble said clearly pissed off.

'It's no use; we're too spent to go another round with it'. The black haired teen thought noticing how everyone was panting for breath, he included. 'Guess I have no choice, I'll have to-'

"Stand back!" His thoughts were interrupted by those words at the same time several arrows flew past him and hit the gargoyle, almost immediately afterwards Emma and Laura appeared adding to the damage.

"Y-you made it!" Elliot said relief clear in his voice.

"You've certainly got some good timing!" Gaius said smiling.

"Seems like you're all okay, at least!" Alisa commented.

"I-I'm sorry we took so long". Emma apologized.

"You're here and that's what counts". Rean answered.

"So, a gargoyle is it?" Laura asked looking at the creature. "I didn't expect to find the Dark Ages alive and well down here, it doesn't seem like it'll go down easily".

"Indeed, it's brushing us off as though we barely even scratched it". Jusis agreed.

"But with this many of us, if we can just find an opening-"

"Fine, I guess I'll help out". The swordsman was interrupted by a girl's voice coming from the doorway.

They all looked back to see Fie holding a pair of twin gunswords and Machias with his shotgun in hand.

"Looks like you started the party without me". The latter said pointing his shotgun with one hand. "Releasing limiter, break shot!" A large bullet flew past hitting it square on the chest and dazing it, Fie didn't waste any time and jumping above it she landed near its back legs stabbing the right one.

"An opening!" Gaius announced seeing the creature hang up its head in pain.

"Go!" With that signal everyone started to attack, a faint blue glow appearing in them.

Elliot and Emma stayed in the back preparing their arts, Gaius and Jusis attacked from the sides, Fie took advantage of her position and shot from behind while Machias and Alisa did the same from the front, and Rean and Laura aimed for its front legs.

Slowly but surely the damage started to add up, the creature been too overwhelmed to try and do something against the constant barrage of attacks; out of desperation it did a 360 spin forcing the close range attackers to jump back it then aimed its left front claw towards the closest objective, this being Rean.

His first instinct was to dodge he had more than enough time since, probably due to the pain, the attack was really slow compared to what he had to dodge at the start of the battle but something told him there wasn't any need, it wasn't something he saw there was simply a feeling, so instead he prepared another quick draw of his sword and moved forward, now there wasn't any chance to avoid.

If the hit connected it would at the very least leave a very large wound in his head, not to mention it could kill him, but when the claw was near its target Gaius hit it by sending a gust of wind from his spear making it miss its target completely, not wasting time Rean immediately unsheathed his sword cutting the front leg around half-way; the gargoyle gave another roar of pain but didn't have much time to focus on that when several arrows started to hit it, one finding its way in its mouth.

Rean started to run around the monster, passing Gaius who once again started to attack, once he was near its back it moved its tail trying to hit him but he ducked, instead of standing up though he kept his position as Fie came running and jumped using his back, now several feet above the creature she started to shoot repeatedly at its right wing when she finally came down on top of it she used her gunswords to cut it off.

From the right side Jusis prepared a thrust of his sword aiming for its relatively undamaged front leg, that part was without a doubt one of the hardest and if he simply attacked it wouldn't do any significant damage but just before he started to move Machias shot another break shot at the exact spot he was aiming breaking part of its armor and making it easy for him to sink his sword till the hilt.

Rean had once again started his run around the monster now standing at its right a few feet away, it seemed to be about to throw fire at them but Elliot and Emma used Aqua Bleed and Luminous Ray, the pain alone not allowing it to go through with it.

Almost everyone took a step back except for Rean and Laura, both of them standing at opposite sides and at the same time lunging at it; Laura jumped high in the air holding her bastard sword over her head while Rean kept himself low, they reached its neck at the exact same time and cut up and down, their swords meeting at the middle but not hitting each other only passing near.

As they finished their cut the gargoyle's head fell from its body turning to stone before disappearing in a purple glow, the body quickly doing the same.

"I-it…" Elliot stammered; the realization that they had won coming to him.

"We did it!" Alisa celebrated before everyone drew their weapons and moved forming a circle at the middle of the room.

"I think that's the end of it". Emma said with a relieved sigh.

"At the very least, that creature doesn't seem like it'll be coming back for a rematch anytime soon". The foreigner of the group agreed.

Everyone stood silent for a few seconds until Elliot asked what was in everyone's minds.

"What happened there, anyway?" He said putting a hand in his chin in thought. "Right at the end of the battle".

"I DID feel something wash over me for a second there". Alisa added.

"It was like each of us were engulfed in some faint, blue light". Machias said thinking back.

"What…?" Jusis trailed off wanting to know what happened.

"I did notice something as we fought". Laura commented. "Perhaps it was just the blur of combat…" Although she said this, she didn't sound like she believed that. "…but I felt like I could see everyone's movements in precise detail".

"I don't think it was just your imagination". Fie said.

"Agreed, I have a feeling what we just experienced was-".

"The biggest selling point of the almighty ARCUS?" Rean was interrupted by the voice of Instructor Sara coming from the exit. "Give this man a prize!"

They all looked in the direction of the voice to see Sara standing halfway down the stairs.

"Looks like friendship and teamwork save the day once again! I'm so proud of you guys!" As she said that she made her way down standing in front of the students that were now standing in a line. "Anyway, that about finishes up today's special… orienteering… exercise…" She trailed off noticing all the looks she was getting from the teens. "Aww, what's with the long faces? I thought you'd all be happy!"

"Wh-what are we supposed to be happy about?!" Machias half yelled.

"I have so many questions; I'm not even sure where to start". Alisa said crossing her arms.

"I'll take a stab at it". The other blond in the room said. "What exactly is the purpose behind this 'Class VII'?"

"I mean, we get that it's supposed to be some sort of melting pot that includes a broad cross-section of people…" Emma added.

"But why were the nine of us chosen, in particular?" Laura finished.

"Hmm… that IS a valid question". The instructor answered. "There's no single monolithic reason why you all made the list but if I had to name a major contributing factor, it'd be those ARCUS orbments you've got there".

Every student widened their eyes in surprise, some more than others, and took out their ARCUS.

"How so?" Rean asked.

"Well, like I explained earlier, the ARCUS units are developed jointly by the Epstein Foundation and the Reinford Company". The instructor started to answer. "Like any battle orbment, they let you use arts, and these have communication functionality built right in but their crowning feature is what's known as combat linking; that's the phenomenon you all experienced just now".

"So that's what that was". Alisa murmured.

"Seems like a pretty apt term; it did feel like we were all connected, somehow". Elliot conceded.

"Precisely! Doesn't take a genius to imagine how much of an advantage a feature like that would be on a real battlefield. An elite unit that can sense each other's movements, acting in perfect sync, even in the most chaotic conditions...you can hardly put a price on that!" The pink haired woman explained. "It could bring about a revolution in the way wars are fought!" She added.

"Hmm...It does sound rather..." Laura began.

"Idealistic". Fie finished.

"Well, yeah, the technology has its limits. Some have a natural aptitude for it. Others just...don't. And out of this year's fresh batch of bright eyed students, the nine of you turned out to have the highest aptitude. And since aptitude trumps background in Class VII, well...here you are." The instructor finished her explanation.

"But what gives us this aptitude, though, as compared to our peers?" The green haired teen asked. "It just seems so...random."

"What indeed!" She said a bit overdramatically. "As promised, if any of you have objections to being in this class, speak now or forever hold your peace".

"This isn't a marriage is it?" Rean murmured to himself, if the instructor heard him she pretended not to listen.

"I think that pretty much explains the hows and whys of your situation". The oldest of them started to talk again before anyone could answer to what was said before. "But this program isn't cheap to run, so we're not about to force anyone into it if they don't want to be here; you should also be aware that Class VII's curriculum will be tougher than any other class' coursework, just fair warning". She made a pause before asking again, this time wanting an answer. "So now you know and that leaves you all with an important decision to make: will you stick with Class VII, or not?"

Silence was the only thing in the room for several seconds as everyone looked at each other wondering what to do, seeing this Sara seemed to remember something she forgot to say.

"If you opt out, you'll just be placed in the class you would've been assigned otherwise; there's no pressure". She said to give them all some peace of mind. "It's still the first day so there's no real catching up you'd have to do. I'm sure you'd fit in just fine".

Once again there was silence but it only lasted for around two seconds before Rean took a step forward.

"I'll do it; whatever Class VII has to throw at me, I'm game". Almost everyone was surprised by that statement.

"So you're the first then". Sara said pleased. "You seem pretty sure about, any particular reason?"

"Not really". The swordsman shrugged. "I just feel like I've put my family out, asking them to send me to this school; so if it gives me more to show for my time here, I'll take whatever opportunities come my way".

"A noble sentiment". Sara said with 'mmm' before Laura also took a step forward.

"Count me in as well, the greater the challenge the more I can push myself to excel; one can't hone a blade without grit, after all".

"Let's make it three". Gaius said imitating their classmates. "Considering how far I came to attend this school, it'd be silly to back down before I even started".

"Well, looks like we have the country's strongest freshman on board, and our foreign exchange student too". The instructor said happily. "Any more takers?"

This time Emma took a step forward. "Allow me to take part as well, I was only able to come because of the school's generosity so I feel it's my duty to help in any way I can".

"S-sing me up too!" Although he stuttered Elliot also accepted. "I kinda feel like fate brought us here for a reason, you know? And you all seem pretty easy to get along with".

"And that's a yes from out two orbal staff testers, though I feel compelled to remind you; your weapons are still on the prototype stage, so on top of your other work, I'll be expecting reports from both of you".

"Of course".

"Maybe I spoke too soon". Emma and Elliot answered, in that order.

"Let me join too". Alisa said.

"Oh? There's a surprise, I was almost certain your rebellious streak would see you opt out just on general principle". Sara voiced her surprise.

"It does bother me that you've got us using these ARCUS units that are still pretty clearly on development but if I let every little nitpick like that hold me back; I'll never amount to much".

"Words to live by right there". The pink haired woman said with a chuckle. "And that brings us to an even six; what about you Fie?"

All eyes were then in the silver haired girl.

"Don't really care either way, you can choose".

"Not this time, this is one call you're gonna have to make for yourself; that was the deal, remember? You need to take control of your own life".

'I'm guessing they know each other somehow'. Rean thought after seeing that exchange.

"Bah… fine I'm in". Fie answered although her tone caused most of the class to sweat drop.

"We've got a magnificent seven now". The instructor looked to the opposite side from Fie to Jusis and Machias. "Which leaves just the two of you". Both of the teens seemed conflicted but more because they didn't want to be classmates than because of the Class VII business. "I can see that you've got issues with each other, but that doesn't mean you can't at least TRY to work together". The disgust on their faces at that notion was apparent but Sara ignored it and continued. "Why, if you just look past your differences and embrace the joys of youth, I'm sure you'll become the best of friends!" And with those words the relatively calm atmosphere was broken.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Machias yelled at the top of his lungs. "The exploitation of the common people by the aristocracy is a blight on every facet of Erebonian life! Unless something is done about it, this country has no future!"

"I appreciate your candor but I don't think you're going to achieve much by lecturing me about it". The oldest of them told him nonchalantly.

"Well, at least that makes this simple". Jusis spoke. "I, Jusis Albarea, claim my place as a member of Class VII". Several heads were turned in his direction at hearing this.

"Wh-why?!" Machias once again yelled. "You're the son of a duke! Just the thought of being in the same class as commoners should make you sick!"

"I don't think you're being fair here Machias". Rean said but was ignored when Jusis spoke once again.

"I'll thank you not to tell me how I'm supposed to feel". The blond noble said calmly. "As far as the house of Albarea is concerned, there's little difference between other nobles and commoners; besides this should at least ensure I won't have fools flitting about every day trying to win my favor". Machias seemed speechless having heard this. "That said, I have little interest in getting drawn into your petty arguments on a daily basis either, I think it would be prudent for us to go our separate ways; I'm certain we can at least agree on this, no?"

"I DON'T NEED SOME POMPOUS ASS WHO COASTS THROUGH LIFE ON HIS FATHER'S COATTAILS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" With those words Machias took a step forward. "I'm in, come hell or high water! You might've had your success spoon-fed to you up to now, but no outmoded class system is going to hand you trophies anymore!"

"We'll see about that". Jusis answered smugly.

Everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop at their bantering.

"They're going to be like this pretty much all year, aren't they?" Rean asked no one in particular.

"Probably". Fie answered, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well, how about that! Nine out of nine!" The oldest in the room said once again gaining the attention of the, now, members of Class VII. "With that, I'd like to congratulate all of you on being the first-ever Class VII! I hope you keep those high spirits all year, 'cause with the workload we've got planned for you, you'll need it!"

And on that day, Class VII was stablished.

* * *

 **I'm so tired and I don't even know why.**

 **Well, with this the prologue is complete; I know maybe it's a bit long but I really wanted to finish the fight against Garmr on this chapter and I didn't found anything that I could take out and feel okay with it, sorry if it was too long (do tell if it wasn't long enough haha).**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, you can leave a review if you did and also if you didn't, just please try for it to be useful so I can improve.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. First days

**First days**

 **NoNameAvailable Bis: That thing where their weapons just magically appear out of nowhere was something that bugged me, I get it with the ones who use swords since I can rationalize that they put them in their scabbards and the developers simply don't draw them but where does Gaius's spear or the orbal staffs go, so I gave it a place to go other than 'nothingness'.**

 **About Laura's sword you're probably right about being a zweihander but in both the opening sequence and her profile image on the wiki she has it at her side held by straps and every time she pulls it out in the game it's at her waist so I'll leave it there.**

 **And in reality, if someone's walking around with a sword that big then someone's bound to see it before they take it out, just not Machias haha.**

 **As you said not easy to keep the pace in a 9v1 but I didn't find it too hard to write, I had some moments where I would block but overall I managed to write it without much difficulty I just imagined the fight in my head before writing it.**

 **Yep Machias has lungs for sure, he is eager to show it some other times too haha.**

 **I get what you mean about being flawless; personally I think he has other flaws other than his meekness but maybe it's just me considering it as such or you haven't gotten to a certain part of the game yet (you will get no spoilers from me, don't worry); he isn't more skilled than in canon, I can at least assure that much, I just thought it would look cool to have a 'double decapitation' sort of speak.**

 **I went to check about that typo from Elliot near the end, it got a good laugh out of me… I think I'll keep it that way. For some reason my spellcheck never picks it up when I write 'stablished' as wrong, never understood why.**

 **Writing these days is the part I'm nervous about, well not nervous exactly more like anxious since unlike with the prologue where I had a lot of things more or less 'written for me' now I get to write whatever the hell I want and how good or bad it is, is up to me; there will still be time-skips since I don't have enough imagination to make every single day but it won't be 'day before free-day, free-day, practical exam, field study, repeat'.**

 **If it's constructive criticism I'll take as much as anyone can give, I don't have a problem with it. However; I feel like I need to point out that, in the end, I'll always write something that I would enjoy reading myself; I understand if some people don't like it but I can't change everything to please every single reader.**

 **Thanks for your support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Aidios, this is just the first review and I wrote all that!... awesome.**

 **Apex85: For your review on the first chapter; I'll keep in mind about using better description.**

 **For your review on the second chapter; I think that's more or less a difference in opinion, even after you pointed out the chance for bug guts covering Elliot I don't feel compelled to write it.**

 **Agreed, I also felt like there wasn't a point in that; as I mentioned in the chapter if it wasn't for Class VII everyone would have known he is a noble.**

 **Personally I don't like Alisa, I don't hate her but as a general rule I usually don't like her type of character; but I don't like the ReanxAlisa pairing for a different reason and it's because the game seems to be trying to almost constantly shove it down your throat.**

 **As I answered on the previous chapter, the pairing is ReanxFie. And once again we agree; I like Millium as a character, she is funny as hell, but I can't imagine her with Rean. Trust me, I really want to play CS2 but until they port it I have no way of doing so, I'm checking the page of the ones that are porting it daily to see if there is a release date.**

 **Any tips on how to improve?**

 **Yuuto2: Glad you liked it; and I'm sorry but telling you that would be spoilers, I already don't give that for other series/games/fanfics I've seen, I'm certainly not gonna do that for a fanfic I'm making; I will say that I have some… let's say 'interesting' ideas. Thanks for the support.**

 **Wow that was long.**

 **Thanks to those who favorited and/or followed this fic, sorry that I can't give names but I'm having issues with my internet at home; I had to publish this from my phone (luckily I didn't have to write in it, that would have been a pain).**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will.**

* * *

"So… we get a whole dorm just for the nine of us?" Rean voiced what was in everyone's minds seeing the building in front of them near the train station.

After they had left the old schoolhouse Sara told them to follow her so she can show where they'll be staying, everyone thought they would be shown to either the upper or lower class dorms, depending if they're nobles or commoners, since the existence of the two dorms was common knowledge so when their instructor kept walking past them and guided them to this building… they were surprised to say the least.

"Ten actually, I'll be living here too" The Instructor answered happily. "This is a co-ed dorm after all, we can't leave a group of young men and women alone, who knows what they would do?" She teased, earning a few blushes and making some members of the class to glance at the others.

"What about our luggage?" Gaius asked, being one of the few that didn't pay any mind to the previous comment.

"Oh, it's already here at the first floor, you guys pick your rooms and move them". She opened the doors. "Second floor for the boys and third for the girls, without further ado welcome to the third dormitory".

Everyone entered and looked around, this first floor seemed to be a common area; there was a table with two couches on either side that you see as soon as you enter, several mailboxes with different numbers at the right, to the left there was a double-door open and showing what looked like the dining room and a kitchen.

"That's a kitchen, is someone gonna cook for us?" Alisa asked curiously.

"You guys can cook if you want but don't expect me to make breakfast or anything; I don't know the first thing about cooking". The oldest of them answered. "So, any volunteers for being the dorm's chef?"

No one made a sound and not really caring about it Sara just shrugged.

"Anyway, those things there are your luggage, get it and start settling in". She pointed to a variety of cases and boxes near the stairs to the upper floors.

* * *

Everyone did as told and started to settle in, by the time they finished it was almost time for dinner.

"Anyone knows how to cook?" Sara asked after everyone had come to the dinner room, more than one person groaned. "Come on, I'm not saying you have to become the chef of the dorm but just for tonight, pretty please?"

"Instructor, I think we're all tired because of roaming around in that dungeon". Emma answered and she was right, not everyone showed it like Elliot, who kept bobbing his head up trying to stay awake, but everyone seemed to be tired to some degree.

"Some teenagers you are, you should still be full of energy; if you're tired this early in the evening then how will it be when you're older?"

"I can't find it in me to care to be honest". Rean answered earning a few grunts of approval.

"Fine, have it your way then". Their instructor sighed before getting up and walk out of the room, just to come back a minute later with something in her hand. "There is a café nearby that stays open till late, the two people who draw the short stick go and buy for everyone".

"That seems fair". Gaius agreed after everyone stood silent for a few minutes.

"Yes, I believe this is a good way to decide". Laura supported.

'Something tells me I'm gonna draw the short stick'. Rean thought, knowing his terrible luck when it comes to things like this.

"Hmph, let's get this over with". Jusis scoffed.

Everyone then got up and one by one they started to draw sticks.

"Alright, now show them". Sara ordered, one of the sticks on her hand, one by one they showed them and the two 'winners' were revealed. "Rean, Fie, you're in charge of getting us food here is some money, now go". She all but kicked them out and shoved the door in their faces.

"…let's get this over with". Fie said as she started to walk with a bored look on her face.

"Why did I know that I would draw the short stick?" Rean asked himself.

They walked in silence for a while until Rean decided to try and strike a conversation.

"So, anything you'd like to get from that café?"

"Hmm, not really". The silver haired girl answered with a shrug.

"You sure? Since they didn't ask for anything in particular we can get whatever we want".

"You can choose".

"…Ok?" They kept silent until they reached the café and entered.

"Welcome, table for two?" The owner asked as they entered.

"Take out actually, we need for ten people". Rean told him the situation and asked how much he could get with the mira Sara gave him.

"Sorry kid, but even if I gave you the cheapest I have that still wouldn't cover it".

'I've only met the women for a day and for some reason I am not surprised she wouldn't give me enough mira'. The teen thought before sighing.

"Please give us that cheapest for ten people, I'll cover the difference". Rean said showing his wallet.

"Marching, please wait a few minutes, you can sit in one of the tables if you want".

"Thanks". Rean thanked him and both Fie and he took him up on his offer.

Once again silence made itself present; probably due to the hour there weren't many people in the café.

"So, you know the instructor from somewhere?" The black haired teen tried to make conversation once again.

"Why do you ask?"

"That conversation you two had back at the dungeon struck me as odd if you're strangers".

"We know each other". Fie answered with a nod but didn't bother to explain.

"…so you like to take naps in benches?"

Maybe a bit surprised for the sudden change in conversation she didn't answer immediately.

"You're not gonna ask how we know each other?"

"I've got a feeling you don't want to tell me". Rean answered with a shrug. "So, naps in benches?"

She eyed him for a while before shrugging.

"You kn-"

"Sorry for the wait". The owner called them showing the food.

"Thanks, what's the difference?" The older of the two teens had already taken out his wallet before asking.

"Don't worry, this time I'll forgive the rest but don't get used to it".

"Thanks and I won't, see ya". They said their goodbyes and started to carry the food, half each, back to the dorm.

* * *

"You guys took your time". Sara said as soon as they walked in.

"We're still new to this place, give us a break". Rean defended before starting to pass the food to everyone.

"This is what you bought?" The oldest in the room said. "This is the cheapest stuff".

"And the money you gave me wasn't even enough for that". He said passing one to Fie.

"What? That's not true". Their Instructor said as if she was offended. "I gave you more than enough".

"No, you didn't". Fie confirmed taking a bite.

"There you have it".

"This isn't bad". Elliot said after taking a bite. "If this is the cheapest then I wonder what the most expensive stuff would taste like".

His opinion was shared by the other members of Class VII and after everyone finished they called it a day.

* * *

The next day passed rather quickly, aside from their homeroom teacher they got to know the rest of the staff; namely Instructor Neithardt in charge of military studies, Instructor Thomas in charge of teaching history and literature, although he seemed more bias to the former, Instructor Makarov, for some reason he gave off a vibe of wanting to do as little as possible but is in charge of both biology and orbal engineering, Instructor Beatrix in charge of medical studies and probably the easiest to get along with, she had this 'aura' sort of speak of someone you can talk about your problems with and finally Instructor Mary the fine arts teacher.

It was mostly presentation and saying what to expect from the curriculum.

* * *

The week passed and now it was Friday.

"So, today we'll be practicing how to create a successful combat link". Sara said, Class VII was in the academy field for their combat training. "Some of you are probably thinking 'but we already did that' and let me tell you, that you're wrong".

"So what we did in the old schoolhouse wasn't a combat link?" Emma asked politely.

"No, that's not what I meant". The Instructor answered waving a hand. "That was a combat link but it was done in the heat of battle because of a 'do or die' situation; so today we'll be practicing how to do that without a giant monster threatening to eat you".

"I find it a bit unnerving that you can say those words so nonchalantly". Alisa said giving a half opened look to their teacher.

"And since that thing was brought up I have to ask, what would you have done if one of us was hurt or worse during that 'orienteering exercise'?" Machias asked adjusting his glasses.

"All right then, let's get this started shall we?"

"Could you please answer the question?!" Despite his protest Sara just kept smiling and explaining what they'll be doing.

"We'll start by having one of you try to link with all the others, one at the time just to be clear, any volunteers?" No one raised their hand or took a step forwards so. "Well then, eenie meenie- Laura would you mind?"

"Not at all". The blue haired swordswoman answered taking a step forward.

"Since none of you seem to want to offer we'll just start from my left and work until everyone had a turn".

"Then I guess I'm up first". Gaius said as he also took a step forward.

"Maybe it's a bit late to ask, but how exactly are we supposed to form a combat link?" Rean asked noticing that the only other time they've done that was, as their Instructor put it, a 'do or die' situation.

"Oh, just concentrate and it will work out". The pink haired woman answered nonchalantly.

'I don't consider myself to be quick to judge but how did you become a teacher?' The black haired teen thought.

"Forming a combat link is mostly feeling and instinct, the better you get along can also influence it but in the end there is no trick, you just have to try".

Without having any other guidance Gaius and Laura started to concentrate on forming one, it took some time but eventually a blue circle appeared beneath them connected by a line of the same color.

"Alright, that's one". Sara said happily. "Let's keep going".

Gaius went back to his position and the next person took his place, after around fifteen minutes everyone had a turn with Laura and so they changed the fixed person.

They repeated this until everyone had made a combat link with everyone, some were harder than others, like Machias and Jusis whose combat link lasted for a literal blink of an eye but since it took them fifteen minutes to just manage that Sara decided that it would have to do.

Right now it was Rean's turn as the 'fixed link' although it didn't really matter at this point since he only needed to link with one other of his classmates; there wasn't any point on making the previous 'fixed links' to form another one, not to mention that if Machias and Jusis had to try that again it would probably eat out their remaining time and they still wouldn't get it right.

"Ok then, Fie your turn".

Said girl walked keeping the same bored look she wore for most of the time, not two seconds later they had already formed a combat link.

"Oh that was fast, you two practicing without me knowing?" Although the question sounded innocent enough her tone seemed to be suggesting something else.

"Do you have to ask that, with that tone, every time I link with one of the girls?" Rean asked with a sigh, for some reason he had been able to form a combat link with everyone with little to no trouble, aside from Machias who took around half a minute, Jusis taking a similar amount of time, although he took time with everyone, and Alisa that got flustered due to one of the Instructor's 'helpful comments', he had managed to form a combat link with everyone in record time, maintaining it was a different issue, the ones holding that record been Emma and Alisa with three minutes.

"I'm sure you realize now but forming a combat link and maintaining it are two different issues-"

"Do you enjoy ignoring your students?"

"-with time and practice you'll reach a point where you can form and maintain it without even thinking about it". Sara just kept going not paying attention to Rean's inquiry. "But there is no need to try and rush that, you just keep practicing and it will come naturally".

Almost as if it was rehearsed the bell rang just as she finished talking and everyone went back to the classroom.

* * *

"So, this concludes today's classes but before you go there is something you have to decide". Class VII's homeroom teacher said with a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Something we have to decide?" Laura repeated, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Yes, you have to…" She made a rather long pause but whatever tension she caused was washed away by the next sentence. "…pick a class president and vice-president". Almost everyone were about to fall off their chairs after hearing that.

"Was it necessary to sound so ominous just for that?" Rean asked.

"You don't have to do it right now but try to have made up your mind by Monday, if not then you'll have to vote in the spot". With those words she left the classroom.

Most of the members of Class VII then left the classroom, the only ones left been Rean, Elliot and Gaius; maybe because of teaming up during the dungeon they usually hang out together after class.

"So who do you guys think should be class president?" Elliot asked, wanting to hear their opinion.

"I'm not sure; the concept is unknown to me". The tallest of them answered before asking. "What exactly does been class president entail?"

"Well, it's more or less been the one responsible for dealing with class related issues, like for example… let's say a teacher needs to have a document signed by the whole class, said teacher would go to the class president to ask that they pass it along" Rean explained.

"I see".

"Why don't you try Gaius?" Elliot suggested.

"Thanks but I'm not sure I could do a good job, there are still a lot of things I don't understand about this country". Gaius answered calmly. "What about you Rean?"

"Me?" The swordsman repeated a bit surprised. "Nah, I don't see myself been class president".

"The same could be said from me, so I guess none of us wants that spot". Elliot added. "Well, then what about the rest of our classmates who would you choose as class president?"

"Hmm… what about you Elliot who would you choose?" Rean asked back.

"W-well… I think maybe Emma or Laura could be a good choice". The red head answered. "I've got a feeling Jusis wouldn't want the job, Machias has some… strong opinions".

'You are too polite Elliot'. His friend thought.

"Maybe Alisa could do a good job but for some reason I think the other two would be better at it and Fie seems like she only wants to sleep".

"I see your point". Gaius concluded. "Both seem responsible and capable so they would probably be a good choice".

"Yeah, maybe". Rean answered vaguely. "What do you say if we think about this after we get something to eat?"

"Sure".

"I like that idea". Elliot and Gaius agreed.

They made their way out of the main building and into Trista; they went to Kirsche's café, ordered and sat down in one of the tables. They talked a bit more about the class president thing but in the end they didn't make more progress on it.

* * *

The next day passed without anything of note during classes; afterwards Elliot and Gaius said that they'll go take a look at the clubs, Rean lagged behind to get a grab his things but afterwards decided to do the same.

'Let's see what clubs are here'. He thought making his way towards the gymnasium when something caught his eye. 'Is that… Emma?' He saw her getting something from the ground and looking a bit distressed. 'I wonder what's up'.

"What should I do?" He heard her mutter while approaching.

"Hey Emma, something wrong?" He asked causing her to yelp.

"Oh, it's you Rean". She said with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". The swordsman apologized. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" Emma showed him what looked like a student notebook. "I just found it here in the ground, I was wondering if I should give it to one of the teachers".

"…that's one option but from what you tell me you're thinking of something else".

"Yes, I was thinking of see if I can find the person who lost it". She confessed.

"I think if you just give it to one of the teachers they would make sure that the person who lost it gets it back". The black haired teen said.

"That's true but the teachers are busy and if this person happens to need it for something or is looking for it now giving it to one of the teachers might do more harm than good".

'Hmm, that is true'. Rean put a hand in his chin, a habit of his when he is thinking. 'Our teachers… most of our teachers are usually busy with something'. He took a look at Emma that kept staring at the notebook. "How about we see if we can find the owner?"

"Eh, really?"

"Sure, I was gonna look for clubs but I can do that later". He assured her. "For now, let's see who it belongs to".

Emma opened the first page and showed the picture of a girl wearing the Thors uniform for commoners.

"It says her name is Collette and she is from Class IV, Year 1". Emma read aloud.

"We should start with her classroom". Rean suggested, she nodded and they made their way back to the main building and to Class IV's classroom.

* * *

"Collette? Sorry she already left". One of Class IV's members told them when they asked. "I heard she was going to a boutique in Trista, what was its name… 'sage' or something like that?"

"Thank you for your time". Emma thanked him with a bow, I did the same and we left. "I guess I should go there and see if I can find her, thanks for your help Rean".

"Wait, you're going alone?"

"Oh, I thought you would want to go check the clubs".

"There's still time, I already agreed to help I'm not gonna stop halfway".

"…I see, thank you".

* * *

After that exchange they made their way towards the town and to that boutique.

"Excuse me". Emma called out to a girl wearing Thors' uniform looking at some clothes.

"Yes, can I help you?" Said girl asked.

"Sorry to bother you, are you Collette from Class IV?" The bespectacled girl asked politely.

"Yes, that's me".

"I believe this is yours". She handed over her notebook.

"Wha- this is my notebook?!" She checked her pockets and noticed that it wasn't there. "Thank you; I didn't even realize I lost it!"

"It was no trouble, I'm glad we were able to bring it back to you". Emma assured her.

"Really thank you". She said again putting her notebook away and muttering something about 'why this keeps happening?'

"We'll leave you to your shopping then". Emma and Rean said their goodbyes and left the store.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about". Rean said after they left.

"Yes, I'm glad we were able to find the owner". Emma agreed. "Thank you for your help too".

"I didn't do much, I just followed along mostly".

"Even so I appreciate the company". She insisted.

"Well, you're welcome then". Rean looked at the sky, the sun was about to set. "I'll go do a quick look at the clubs before school closes, what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm, I heard some people talking about a bookstore here; I think I'll go check it out".

"Alright, see you at the dorm". They waved goodbye and Rean made his way to the school grounds, there wasn't too much time so he went to the student union building instead of the gymnasium, since it was closer to the entrance.

He couldn't look around much before the bell signalizing that school is closing rang and he had to leave.

'Oh well, I can always check them tomorrow'. He thought with a shrug. "I think it'll be a good day".

* * *

He was oh so wrong.

"What are you talking about, we were here first!"

"It doesn't matter, we told you to leave".

For some reason he ended up in the middle of a shouting match between members of two classes, Class III and Class I to be exact.

The guys from Class III were having lunch break in a spot behind the main building when the ones from Class I appeared and 'politely asked' that they get away.

Needless to say the members of Class III didn't take this well.

'Not that I blame them'. Rean thought seeing them continue with their argument, if it even could be called that. 'If I try to play mediator, what can I say?' He ran a mental simulation of how things would turn out depending on what he says; first the idea of saying 'the guys from the upper class are right' was completely and utterly destroyed, it didn't take a genius to see that they were in the wrong but making them admit that would probably require Aidios herself to come down.

Next was saying 'why don't you share the space there is more than enough', it was better than the one before but there was a good chance the nobles would answer with something among the lines of 'share the place with this rabble?' as if it was something ludicrous and the group from Class III wouldn't be too thrilled about it either.

Last but not least was the 'you nobles are wrong, you should leave', as much as he would like to say this the chances of them actually listening were even lower than from the previous idea.

'No choice, I'll go find a teacher'. Just as he was about to get up and leave to do that.

"What seems to be the problem?" Instructor Beatrix appeared.

"Instructor, these guys are saying that we have to leave when we were here first". One of the guys from Class III said.

"Is that true?" She wasn't asking her tone made it clear that she already knew what was happening and it seemed like the temperature dropped various degrees as soon as she finished talking. "I know that everyone has their own opinions but you shouldn't try to force others to do things they don't want".

Someone from Class I hmph-ed, although it sounded a bit like a whimper, and said something about 'we wasted enough time already' before everyone left.

Class III's members thanked the instructor and went back to their lunch.

Rean followed Instructor Beatrix with his gaze for a while when she stopped and said something to Machias.

'So he called her huh?' Rean was mildly surprised that he didn't enter the fray and started saying a lot of things to the nobles. 'Admittedly, this time you would have had a good reason'.

Lunch came to an end and everyone returned to their classrooms.

* * *

Before anyone knew it Monday came and it passed, during their last hour of school.

"So, you decided who would be class president?" Sara asked her answer was a lot of silence. "Then I guess we're voting".

"Instructor".

"Yes, Rean?"

"Can we nominate people for the job?"

"Sure thing, got someone in mind?"

"Yes". He confirmed. "I'd like to nominate Emma for class president".

"Eh?!" The one named couldn't help but react rather loudly at this; the others either didn't care or looked at Rean with curiosity.

"Interesting choice, any reason?"

"I think she would be good for the job". He answered vaguely.

"Ah I see, so now you're going to nominate yourself for vic-"

"I nominate Machias for vice-president". The swordsman had a feeling that if he let her finish it would lead to trouble in the future.

"HUH?!" This time Machias reacted loudly.

"Another interesting choice but how about you tell us a bit more about why, and don't try to dodge the question".

"Fine". Rean sighed in defeat before explaining what happened in the weekend with the missing notebook and then the argument between the two classes where Machias went to get a teacher.

"That happened?" Elliot asked a bit surprised.

"Yep". His friend answered simply. "Aside from that they're both hard workers, smart and responsible; I think they would make a good job"

"Any objections or other candidates?" The homeroom teacher asked, once again she was met with silence but for a different reason. "Alright then, I guess the job is yours"

"Y-yes".

"I'll do my best". Emma and Machias said standing up.

"Alright, then as your first order of business how about you two dismiss the class".

"All rise". They said at the same time, the class complying. "Bow".

"See you tomorrow". Sara waved them goodbye and the classes for the day ended.

Rean, Gaius and Elliot stood around the classroom for a few minutes and were about to leave when Machias approached them.

"Rean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure". He answered.

"Why did you nominate me for vice-president?"

"…didn't I already give my reasons before?"

"True but my question is more of 'why vice-president and not president?'" He elaborated. "It's not that I have something against Emma and I am certain she'll do a great job, I'm just curious about your reasoning".

"Hmm, short answer is that you're too hotheaded for the job".

"…I'm sorry?" Confusion was clearly spread in his features, Elliot and Gaius on the other hand seemed to understand what he meant.

"If you're class president then you'll probably have to talk with other class presidents or at the very least you'll meet some, if they're from one of the upper classes then you'd probably end up arguing for some reason". Rean explained. "I'm not saying that said argument wouldn't be justified but at least from what I know of you there is a chance it wouldn't be".

"…I see". Machias seemed to accept that explanation and said a quick 'excuse me' before leaving.

"So that was your reason for deciding like that". Elliot thought aloud, talking about his black haired friend.

"Yep". He simply answered as they made their way out of the classroom. "Emma seems to be a bit too polite so if an argument broke out she probably would try to mediate and find a solution everyone agrees on; sadly, if what happened two days ago is any indication, some people won't care about a fair solution".

"And that's where Machias as vice-president comes in?" Gaius asked, although it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"You guessed it, if such a situation ever happened then Machias' 'hotheadness' will come in handy". Rean explained, once he finished Elliot started to chuckle. "What?"

"If you thought that much about it I feel like I should have nominated you". The red haired teen answered, Rean simply shrugged.

* * *

The three split ways after a while, Elliot apparently already decided which club to join and wanted to see how to apply, Gaius wanted to go grab something from Kirsche and Rean wanted to do a final look around the clubs.

'They seem nice but I don't feel any of them clicking with me'. He had spent a good amount of time looking at the several clubs Thors had. 'I think I'll go practice for a while'.

With that thought he went near the old schoolhouse, no one ever seemed to be around there and, for what he was practicing, that was a good thing.

He left his bag in one of the benches and unsheathed his sword, which he always brought due to the combat training they have to do, and stood with his back to the building.

'Let's try this again'. He closed his eyes and assumed a stance with his sword.

* * *

...

'Allright, that's enough for today'. He brushed off some sweat from his forehead before sheathing his sword. 'School must be about to close'. He thought looking at the sky were the sun was about to set.

He grabbed his things and left.

'I think I'll grab something from the cafeteria before leaving'. Even though the third dormitory had a kitchen so far it hasn't been used, every member of Class VII always bought something to eat either from the school or from Kirsche.

Rean was about to make a bee line for the Student union building where the cafeteria was but something caught his eye, more specifically someone.

Laying down in one of the benches was Fie fast asleep.

'She really sleeps a lot'. The teen thought remembering that aside from class he usually finds her sleeping like this in different places. "Hey Fie". He moved her shoulder a bit to wake her up, she grunted a bit before opening her eyes halfway.

"What is it?" She asked yawning.

"School is about to close". Her classmate told her.

"I see". The silver haired girl answered with a bored look stifling another yawn. "I'll see you at the dorm".

"Ah, wait". She was about to walk away when Rean called out. "Look I'm not one to tell people what to do but you shouldn't be sleeping in places like this".

"…why?" Fie asked tilting her head.

"Because if someone less scrupulous were to find you there would be trouble".

"You don't have to worry".

"Yeah and tomorrow doesn't have to come". The swordsman answered sarcastically.

"We barely know each other, why do you worry?" She gave him a half eyed look as if what he did seem silly.

"I'm nosy and I can't help but worry about the people I know or will get to know". He answered with a shrug when another sound caught both of their attentions… Rean's stomach. "I was going to grab something to eat, want to come?"

"I'm fine, see you later".

"…Alright, see ya". He gave up on convincing her of not sleeping outside for now. "Well, judging by how often she's done that she must be used to it and nothing bad has happened so far, I'll trust it'll stay like that for now".

And so the day came to an end.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter that I wrote from scratch, all me without having a set dialogue that I would only need to tweak, if even that.**

 **I had a bit of a trouble since there doesn't seem to be a lot of interactions between Class VII, at least at this point in time, and so there wasn't much I could write without feeling it could be out of place.**

 **At least I could squeeze in the choosing of class president and vice-president, maybe it wasn't the best way to show how it came to be but it's what I came up with.**

 **So, you know the drill, a review would be really appreciated and if you have something you think I could get better at by all means say it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	4. New acquaintances

**New acquaintances**

 **Apex85: Yep, I… honestly don't remember how, I think I was looking if there are any good RPGs to play and CS came up, but I learned that it was for PS3 and Vita, I own neither of those consoles so I sighed and if I could get the money then I would think about buying the console.**

 **Turns out there is a PS3 emulator where I can play it (I don't have the greatest PC but I can somehow manage) but by the time I realized that Trails of Cold Steel came out for PC, and as much as I like the game I honestly don't have it in me to do another run, especially since I already have a save with everyone at max link level, A0 rank, a complete notebook, and Fie as my dance partner on the PC, so unless I can get a save file like that or somehow convert my PC save to PS3 (which I already tried with no luck) I think I'll wait.**

 **Sorry for rambling, I do that… a lot.**

 **I know, right? It's one thing that bothered me. Granted, if you like the ReanxAlisa pairing then that's probably a good thing but for everyone else, me included, it's just the opposite.**

 **Sadly, the grammar mistakes probably aren't going away, I mentioned this on the first chapter but I'm not a native speaker and I do re-read the chapters a few times but something always manages to slip past me.**

 **Yeah, that bugged me a bit too, are we supposed to believe everyone just sat on their hands until the next free day? Persona is awesome, so there is no problem with being bias to it. There will still be some time-skips but it will be just a few days (like I showed in this chapter) not almost a month. I'm guessing 'Ogre power' is what they call it when Rean goes demon-like?**

 **Can you imagine Sara cooking? I sure can't, and even if I could, her cooking for Class VII? Not in this lifetime haha.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Yuuto2: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, until next time.**

 **allen . uchicha 3 (I had to put your name like this or it wouldn't show)** **: Thank you, I'll do my best to keep up. I always found it odd about that slap, not because she hit him but because Rean didn't dodge. I honestly would like to change one or two members in the groups during the field studies but I find it hard to decide how since, for the story, the groups 'make sense' sort of speak. If all else fails I'll just improvise, something's bound to come out of this brain of mine.**

 **NoNameAvailable Bis: Everyone has their own opinions; you won't find two people who agree on every single thing.**

 **I'm glad you liked it, and yeah maybe it was a bit weird but I couldn't think of any other way to do that.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Also thanks to Apex85, Endless Sorcerer , runewizarddd, viper279, trlocke, thebloodgod12 and Erk Prower for adding the fic to their favs and/or follows, without further ado.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

* * *

Time passed and it was now the middle of April, everyone had more or less gotten used to their classes and general life at Trista.

Rean was now in his room preparing for another day of school, he looked himself in the mirror while making his tie to make sure he got it right.

'And to think there was a time when I would get my hands all tangled up while doing this'. He thought with a chuckle remembering when his father thought him how to make a tie… it didn't go well at first. 'Well, I think it's about time to go'.

Finally ready he went to the double layered shelf at the opposite wall from his desk. His room, and as far as he knows every other room, was the same except for whatever personal touches each member of Class VII decided to add to it, there was a bed, obviously, at the opposite wall from the door parallel to said wall and the head touching the right wall if you're standing at the door with a bedside table, a hanger where his tachi sat on its sheathe when it wasn't in use at training, a desk at the left wall with some books on it, two windows and a wardrobe right next to the aforementioned shelf.

Said shelf contained a fishing rod with some baits and a few boxes with personnel effects at the lower part, in the upper part there was a camera and the reason he went to the shelf in the first place; a picture of his family they took before he left for Thors.

He let a small smile form on his lips before finally going out of his room.

"Oh, Rean!" He heard someone call him.

"Morning, Elliot". The black haired teen said to his friend, aside from him and Gaius he didn't talk much with the rest of his classmates.

Machias still seemed to be a bit conscious of the fact he is a noble, for some reason he only argues (loudly) with Jusis and not him though, said noble usually left as soon as classes were over to be alone, Alisa and Emma were friendly enough but usually did their own thing, the same could be said from Laura, and Fie usually spent her afternoons sleeping.

"Good morning". The red haired greeted back. "Are you heading to school now too? How about we walk there together?"

"Sure". This wasn't the first time they walked there together, sometimes Gaius would come too but since he's a really early riser most times he was already gone. "It's getting late, though, so we might need to pick up the pace a little".

"No problem". Elliot answered turning around. "You think we should ask Gaius if he wants to come?"

"He's probably long gone, he's an early riser; plus I'm not sensing anyone in this floor".

"O-oh… okay, then". He said a bit confused.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing, let's get going". Elliot said before they both started to walk for the stairs. 'What does that mean, that he's not 'sensing' anyone?'

When they made it to the first floor, to their surprise they found Emma and Alisa talking.

"Morning". They both greeted.

"Oh, good morning". Emma answered.

"Everything okay?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, just finished getting ready". Rean answered. "You guys going to school now too?"

"Yes, we were about to go". Alisa answered.

"How about we all go together?" The brunette offered.

"That's fine by me". Elliot said, the other two nodded in agreement and the four of them left the dorm.

* * *

"So, how's life at the academy been treating you?" Alisa asked to make conversation.

"So far so good, I could get a bit better in the academic part". Rean answered first.

"At first I thought that combat practice would be the toughest part, I never would've guesses academic side of things might give it a run for its money". Elliot said next.

"I'm not too confident about combat practice but I think I'm doing well at the rest". Emma said last. "What about you Alisa?"

"Same as you".

"It really surprised me that it would be this tough". The red head of the group said.

"Well, 'strong in body and mind' is pretty firmly embedded into Imperial culture". The swordsman answered. "I get what you mean, though. I figured I'd be able to coast through the year, but I've had to very quickly reevaluate that".

"You too, huh?" Elliot said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll be alright, you two aren't the type to slack off". Emma encouraged

"I wish I were smart as you or Machias". Was the response from Elliot. "You don't seem to be having any problems at all".

"Oh, that's not true at all".

"Yes it is". Alisa said to Emma. "I'm pretty sure I could ask you anything of what we already learned, and some things we still haven't learned, and you would answer easily".

"Seconded". Rean supported.

"Really it's not like that at all". The bespectacled girl defended.

"Where did Emperor Dreichels first began gathering his army?" Alisa asked out of nowhere.

"The Nord Highlands". And she got an immediate response.

"See?" Emma only blushed a bit embarrassed that Alisa tricked her.

"Well, academics aside, do you guys have any idea about what to do with our two… erm… let's say prideful warriors?"

"Elliot, I honestly think you're too polite sometimes". The black haired teen first answered. "But no, I have no idea".

"Maybe if we let them be, they'll work out their differences?" Emma offered.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem likely". The blond said.

"Well, at least we don't have you and Rean to worry about too". That comment got Alisa to look curiously at Elliot.

"What do you mean?" Rean asked before she could.

"You know because of what happened on the old schoolhouse". That got a blush from Alisa.

"What do you mean?" He repeated looking confused; Elliot seemed a bit surprised that he didn't get it.

"You know; the thing when you two fell in the trap door". Rean now looked more confused. "You don't remember?"

"Oh!" Suddenly Emma made a sound as if she got something. "Remember that he was asked to forget about it".

"And you shouldn't remember it either". Alisa added with a slight glare, Elliot chuckled nervously.

"Oh, that's where we'd be if we weren't in Class VII". The red headed quickly tried to change the subject by pointing out the dorm for the common people. "Well, most of us anyway".

"Yeah, I'd be over there". Rean said looking at the opposite side to the dorm for the nobles. "Now that I think about it… where would you be Alisa?"

"Eh?"

"Unless you're last name is literally one letter, which I don't believe but I could be wrong, where would you be?"

"I…" The blond thought for a moment looking at both dorms before. "I… don't know".

"What?" Elliot asked confused.

"How can you not know?" Emma added equally confused.

"W-well, i-it's complicated alright!" Before anyone could question her further an arrogant voice was heard.

"Hey, you're in our way, step aside at once". The group turned to the origin of the voice and saw three nobles, one that seemed to be the leader walking ahead of the other two. "Hmph, Class VII, I see". The one who seemed to be the leader looked at each member one by one.

"I-Is something the matter?" Elliot asked nervously.

"You're just a ragtag bunch of nobodies, aren't you?" He wasn't asking, it sounded more like an affirmation.

"And who are you to say that?" Alisa asked back with a half glare.

"Oh, I guess I should at least give my name; I am Patrick T. Hyarms, I am certain I don't need to say anything else". Patrick introduced himself.

'So he's from one of the Four Great Houses too'. Rean thought. 'Machias, I believe that at this moment I understand your feelings'.

"But as I said, you are in the way, move". He repeated himself.

"There is more than enough room for you to go". Alisa countered.

"Hmph, watch your tone, you're talking to someone from a higher position". One of Patrick's lackeys said.

"Oh really? I don't see that person anywhere". Before anyone could reply.

"Come on, we need to get going". Rean said placing a hand on Alisa's shoulder. "We're gonna be late otherwise". And without another word he started to walk to school, his three classmates soon followed him.

Patrick glared at their general direction as they left.

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

"We were gonna be late". Rean answered to Alisa with a shrug. "We would have had to move either way".

"Well yeah but…"

"I think this was the right decision". Emma said gaining their attention. "Nothing good would have come from arguing there".

"…yeah I guess you're right". The archer conceded. "But that guy was seriously getting on my nerves".

"This is why I hate talking to nobles". Elliot added to the conversation.

"Yeah I get what you mean". Rean agreed. "And I have to ask, was it only me or you guys also feel like you got inside Machias' head for a while?"

His answer was a 'yes' between chuckles.

"Hey you guys pick a club yet?" Elliot asked after they stopped laughing.

"I'm in the Lacrosse Club". The blonde of the group answered first.

"I decided to go to the Literature Club". Emma answered next.

"I joined the school band". The red head answered third. "What about you Rean?"

"I'm still looking; it's hard to decide on one".

* * *

Surprisingly, during history class Instructor Thomas asked the exact same question Alisa asked Emma as they went to school to Rean, thanks to that conversation he answered correctly.

The day passed by and it was their final period, homeroom with Instructor Sara.

"Nice work, everyone; you made it through another GRUELING day of classes!" She said near the end of the class a bit too overdramatically. "In case you've been living under a rock, please don't forget that tomorrow is your first 'free day'. It's not teeeeechnically a day off, but there are no classes, so it's up to you what to do with your time". She explained before giving some ideas. "Why, you could go shopping in the capital if you wanted to! ...Or just do what I do, and sleep all day. Sleep is so wonderful!"

'Agreed, but I don't think that would be a good way to use a free day'. Rean thought

"Um… will the academy's facilities still be open for our use?" The class president asked.

"Yes, I'd like to be able to use the free study area in the library myself". The vice-president added.

"Of course! This school shuts down for no one, so feel free to patronize any and all facilities as you like". Sara answered happily. "A lot of clubs have scheduled for these free days as well, so anyone who's joined one should probably check on that".

The members of Class VII who had joined a club made sure to keep that in mind.

"Also, before you leave, we should go over what's happening next week".

'Next week?' Most people thought.

"On Wednesday, you all have your practical exam".

"A… practical exam?" Rean asked voicing everyone's question.

"What does that entail exactly?" Alisa followed up.

"It's part of your combat training". The pink haired woman started to answer. "You'll be tested on your performance, so make sure you're well rested and ready for battle by then! It might be a good idea to do some training on your own time, too, just to keep from getting rusty".

There were a few different reactions, those who found it noteworthy, others who got nervous and… others who didn't really care.

"Oh, and one more thing! After the practical exam is over, I've got another important announcement..."

"About what?"

"…about a major part of Class VII's curriculum that I… haven't mentioned at all yet".

Now that got everyone curious.

"So! Whatever you decide to do on your free day, make it count for something". But she ignored the questioning looks and kept going. "That concludes today's homeroom; Machias, if you'll do the honors?"

"Y-Yes, Instructor". Machias answered, everyone knew from past experience that it wouldn't work to try and ask her for more details. "All rise… Bow".

And with that the classes for the day were over.

* * *

Almost everyone left the classroom shortly after, only Rean, Elliot and Gaius stood behind for a while to hang out.

"I'm a little worried about that practical exam next week". The shortest of them disclosed with a defeated sigh and slouching a bit forward. "I mean, I'm still just getting used to this staff…"

"I'd be happy to help you train, if you need a sparring partner". Rean offered. "The gymnasium looks big enough that I'm sure we'd have no trouble finding a good spot for it".

"That's… very kind of you to offer". His friend started to answer.

'I sense a 'but' coming'.

"But I was planning on attending club practice today".

"Oh yeah, you said you joined the band on the way to school". Rean remembered. "What do you play?"

"Violin mostly, although I think they already have someone who can play that so I'm not sure how much use they'll have for me". Elliot said before turning to Gaius. "How about you Gaius? Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"I'm considering joining the art club". The other two couldn't hide their slight surprise at that.

"Art, huh? Somehow that's not what I pictured for you". Rean answered before adding. "No pun intended".

"Do you have any artistic experience?" The question came from Elliot.

"I dabbled in it back home". The tall foreigner started to answer. "Taught myself, though, so I feel like this could be a good chance to learn proper technique".

"Wow. That's pretty cool!" The red haired teen exclaimed surprised.

"I'd love to see some of your work sometime". The swordsman of the group mentioned but the conversation stopped when the door to the classroom opened, they all looked in the direction of the door and saw Instructor Sara entering.

"Oh, good, you're still here!" She said happily before walking over to them.

"Instructor?" Rean said a bit confused.

"Is there a problem?" Elliot asked.

"No, no. I was just hoping someone could do a… teensy little favor for me?". She answered scratching her neck. "There's something I need picked up from the Student Council room".

"Something you need picked up". The red haired repeated.

"What would that be?" Gaius asked.

"Heh, that's for me to know, and you to find out!" She said with a bit of playfulness in her voice. "All I'll say is, it's something absolutely essential to your school life".

'Something absolutely essential?' The three thought a bit confused.

"And somebody needs to go get it! Though it doesn't matter who, any volunteers?"

"Sure, I'll go". Rean answered almost instantly. "If I show up in the Student Council room and tell them you sent me, they'll know why I'm there, right?"

"W-Wait…"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Elliot and Gaius wondered.

"You two have clubs to go, right?" Rean asked, although he knew the answer. "I'm still totally undecided, so this shouldn't be a big deal at all. I can look in on a few clubs myself along the way, in fact!"

"Well, if you really don't mind…"

"Seriously, it's fine don't worry about it". He assured Elliot.

"Thank you!" Gaius added happily.

"The Student Council room is in the Student Union building next door, at the end of the hall on the second floor". Sara gave him directions. "It's open until quite late, so there's no rush".

"Got it".

"Thank you, my dear! I leave EVERYTHING in your capable hands!"

"Uhh… O-okay" 'Why do I have a bad feeling about the way you said that?' Rean decided to not voice that last part. "Well, I'll get going, see ya later".

* * *

Although he said that, Rean ended up walking around campus for a good while, he met some of his other classmates in different parts and some students from other classes as well as talked a bit with some of the teachers; once he decided it was enough he made his way towards the Student Union building.

'Well I'm here'. Rean thought standing at the entrance. 'Where did the Instructor said the Student Council room was in?'

"Hey there, first year". His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from his left; Rean turned and saw a guy a bit taller than him wearing the commoners' uniform with a bandana on his head and a bag over his shoulder walking at him. "How's it going? Academy life been treating you well this past half month?"

"Yeah, it has". Rean answered. 'Guess he must be a second year'. "It's not easy but I'm managing… mostly. Though I have a feeling it's only going to get harder from here on out".

"Of course it will". The second year said with a chuckle. "Your class is going to be more intense than the others too but you just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay, but how do you know that?" Rean asked. "And who are you by the way?"

"Hey now, let's not get ahead of ourselves". The bandanaed second year answered with a grin and before Rean could talk again he continued. "First things first, how about you let me show you this cool trick I've been practicing?"

"Trick?"

"Yeah, you got a 50 mira coin I can borrow?"

'I guess it couldn't hurt'. "I think so" Rean checked his pockets and gave him the coin he asked for.

"Cheers". He said as he took it and put the bag in the ground in front of him. "All right, watch closely".

"Wha…?" The second year threw the coin in the air, Rean focused on it and when it came down the older teen quickly moved both of his hands to catch it.

"Now! Which hand is the coin in? Left or right?"

"It's in your… left".

"Too bad". He said opening said hand and showing nothing.

"Guess you win, I'm usually pretty good at following moving objects, t- wait a second; you said this was a trick right?"

"You catch on quick". The second year opened his other hand and showed that this was also empty, leaving a surprised Rean. "Keep up the good work, man". He said with another chuckle. "You're gonna need to be pretty tough to get through a year with Sara as your instructor". He grabbed his bag but before walking away. "Oh, and the Student Council room is on the second floor. Furthest room back; see you around have a good weekend". With that he walked away.

'How did he know I was looking for- wait, my 50 mira!' Rean sighed noticing that he already left his sight. 'He got me… and he seemed to know I was heading to the Student Council room, too… somehow. Guy's good'.

He shrugged in defeat and made his way to the second floor and the furthest room back of the Student Union building.

"Here it is". Rean thought aloud before knocking at the door.

" _Hello, please come in! It's open_ ". A girl's voice answered from the inside.

'I recognize that voice…' "Pardon the interruption".

Rean entered the room and the girl he met back at the first day of school in the entrance got up from a desk to greet him.

"You're… that girl from the first day of school".

"It's been about two weeks, hasn't it?" She said happily. "Welcome to the Student Council room, Rean Schwarzer, Instructor Sara sent you, right?"

"Y-yes. So… you're a member of the Student Council, then?" Rean answered and asked. 'I wonder if she got moved up a few years? She looks even younger than Fie'. He decided it was better to keep that thought to himself.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering… umm are you a… second year student?" She let out a laugh before answering.

"I am, but there's no need for formalities with me. There's no junior or senior in my book!" She made a pause before introducing herself. "The name's Towa Herschel, I'm the Student Council president"

"P-President?!" That came out a bit more loudly than Rean would have liked.

"Uh-huh, does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, a bit… sorry if I sound rude but you don't look like a second year… although I have only really met one other and he con 50 mira off me".

"Yeah, I have heard that before". Towa answered. "But yes, I'm the Student Council President, so if you need help with anything you just come and let me know, okay?" Suddenly her expression turned a lot more serious. "I'll do everything in my power to make it better!"

"Thanks, that's very kind of you". 'I honestly still find it a bit hard to believe that she's the President but I don't have any reason to suspect she's lying'. Once again, he opted to keep that thought to himself. "So… the reason I've come here is because you're holding on to something for Class VII, right?"

"Oh, of course". Towa took something from the desk before looking back at Rean. "Here you go, yours is the one on top".

"Let's see…" He took what she offered and saw 9. "Oh, our student notebooks! I completely forgot about these".

"I'm really sorry it's taken so long". Towa apologized. "Class VII's curriculum is pretty different from any of the other classes'". She explained. "And you're even using a different kind of battle orbment! So yours had to be compiled separately".

"Meaning, these notebooks have information in them about…"

"…the ARCUS, yes". The Student Council president finished for him. "All the student notebooks double as instruction manuals for their accompanying battle orbments and the other first years are all using the same type as last year, so we could just reuse last year's template".

"But not for ours". Rean guessed.

"Yeah, the ARCUS type you're using works quite differently, so we had to write a whole new set of directions from scratch".

"Okay, that makes sense". The first year nodded. "But, wait… who's 'we'?"

"Pretty much… just me? Instructor Sara asked me to do it in her behalf".

"…what?"

"Which means it's my fault this has taken so long. I'm really sorry!"

"Oh… no, no!" Rean quickly denied. "If anything, it sounds like we owe you a huge debt of gratitude for putting so much time and effort into it… but is that really part of the Student Council's job? It seems more like something our instructor should be handling herself". He couldn't help but made a half eyed look, guessing what would be the answer.

"Technically, you're right, but she's always so busy-"

"With what?" Although it was a bit disrespectful to interrupt her, the swordsman couldn't help but ask.

"Y-you know… stuff". Towa answered weakly. "And I help out the other instructors a lot too, so I don't mind lending her a hand from time to time".

'Towa… you have to be one of the nicest people I've ever met, maybe a little too nice for your own good, you probably don't get too much rest around here'. Putting that thought aside Rean talked again. "So, you just need me to give these to the other students in Class VII, right?"

"Yes, please!" She answered happily. "I really appreciate what you've all agreed to do, too".

'What is she- speak Rean'. "What do you mean?"

"Eheh. I heard all about it from Instructor Sara!"

'Oh I knew there had to be some kind of trap in this'.

"She said you've all agreed to help out the Student Council with our work, right?"

'INSTRUCTOR!' Rean screamed in rage internally.

"It's such a nice gesture! You're really getting Class VII off to a great start here at the academy".

'Rrrrgh, there is no way I can tell her no if she's doing such a face'. Probably realizing that Rean's expression was reflecting what he was thinking Towa spoke again.

"I-I'm sorry, did I misunderstand her or something?" She asked worriedly. "She told me you wanted to help ease our workload, also something about wanting to better yourselves? To prove you're worthy of being part of this prestigious new class?" Rean couldn't help but make a deadpan expression after hearing all this and noticing this Towa. "Oh! How embarrassing! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to start trying to force work onto you when you've only just enrolled!"

'…Damn you, Instructor'. "No, no, Instructor Sara's absolutely right". Rean said to calm her. "Your plate is as full as I've seen, so if I can help you in any way, please let me". Towa let out a relieved sigh after hearing this.

"I thought there had been a terrible misunderstanding there for a moment!"

'No, just manipulation'.

"Eheh; but don't worry, I won't give you anything TOO difficult!"

She explained that she will only ask that they fulfill different requests from the students or the people from Trista and that she will make a list and leave it at Rean's mailbox tomorrow morning; Towa then insisted on treating him to dinner in the cafeteria, by the time Rean left.

"Dusk already?" He thought out loud seeing the night sky. "Can't believe she wound up treating me to dinner and she's still got more Student Council work to do yet! How is she so busy?!"Before he could continue rambling his ARCUS sounded in his pocket. 'Oh right, this things have communication functionality built in, but who could it be?' "Umm… Hello, this is Rean Schwarzer speaking".

" _Guten Tag, my favorite little Wunderkind!_ " Sara's voice was heard from the other end. " _I hear you had a nice little dinner date with the Student Council president. Ooh la la!_ "

Being the reasonable person Rean is he did the only thing that seemed correct at this moment… and ended the call.

'I guess I should go back to the dorm, it must be near curfew by now'. He thought moving to place his ARCUS back in his pocket but it sounded again before he could. "Hello Rean Schwarzer speaking". He had a pretty good guess of who it was.

" _That wasn't very nice of you Rean_ ". Of course it was Sara again.

"Neither is signing people up to things behind their back". Rean countered. "And if this is how you treat your 'favorite little Wunderkind' I dread to think how you'd treat people you don't like".

" _Ohh, don't be like that, I did that for your own good_ ". The pink haired woman said. " _I'll skip the details for now but I signed you up because of that other part of your curriculum I mentioned today, I thought it'd be a good chance for one of you to do a little rehearsal before the main event_ ".

"And you couldn't say that because…?"

" _And since the Student Council truly is busy, I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone? A fine plan, if I do say so myself_ ".

"I have a feeling half the reason they're as busy as they are is because of certain instructors... but all right, I'll play along for now". Rean said, all too used to be ignored by his homeroom teacher. "Basically, you just want me to spend my free day tomorrow helping the Student Council, right?"

" _Oh, that's entirely up to you_ ". Sara quickly answered. " _If there's a club you're interested in joining, far be it from me to force you away from it!_ "

"No, to be honest, I still haven't found one that really clicks with me, so that won't be a problem" The swordsman confessed. "I do have one question though, why me exactly?"

" _Well you just so happened to offer, remember?_ " The pink haired woman said playfully.

"Yes, and if it was just for getting the notebooks I would accept that answer, but the thing you signed me up for is something typically entrusted to the class president or vice president, and even if you were choosing based on social class I wasn't actually born into a noble family like Jusis or Laura".

" _Heh_ ". She sounded a bit surprised once Rean finished explaining. " _Well, in a sense, you're effectively at the center of Class VII_ "

"…Pardon?"

" _I'm not saying you're its leader, of course, but in a class full of nobles, commoners, and exchange students, you in particular are… 'special'; surely even you can see that, no?_ "

"I… I guess I can't argue with that". Rean conceded.

" _Exactly, that's why I decided to give you… 'first dibs', so to speak; I wanted you to get an idea how things might go from here on out. There's never been a class like yours before, after all_ ". Rean kept quiet while hearing her explanation. " _So, there you have it. The beans have been spilled aaaaall over the place. Ball's in your court now_ ".

Rean closed his eyes for a moment to process what he's been told but a gulping sound from the other side of his ARCUS got his attention. "Wait, what are you drinking?"

" _Beer, of course; it's the weekend, and I'm stuck wasting away in my room, imbibing libations -alas!- all by my lonesome_ ".

'And just like that, I'm back to thinking you just wanted to push your work to someone else'.

" _If only I had a classy gentleman friend who'd go out drinking with me. But, woe of woes, such a man is nary to be found_ ". She purposely overacted that whole speech.

"Have you had one too many to drink?" The teen asked a bit condescendingly.

" _I know my limits; but you! Instead of trying to put everything in its place, why don't you just… go with the flow, for a change?_ "

"I-"

" _It seems like you're trying to find… 'something'… but if you don't plant yourself somewhere, you're just going to blow away with the next big gust that comes along_ ". Rean took a deep breath after hearing this.

"I guess you're right but there is one thing in which you're wrong or at least something in which I don't agree".

" _Oh?_ " The sound of beer been gulped was heard before she spoke again. " _And what is that?_ "

"Only dead fish go with the flow". He said confidently making her giggle from the other side.

" _Maybe you're right, but for now make sure you're back in the dorm by curfew, and all transgressions will be forgiven. Toodles!_ " With that, Sara ended the call.

"If I don't plant myself somewhere, huh…?" Leaving Rean alone with his thoughts. 'She has a point'.

With nothing else to do and the curfew approaching Rean went back to the dorm where he passed all the student notebooks before going to bed.

* * *

And the next day.

After Rean got up and got ready he went to his mailbox to see what tasks Towa asked him to do.

"Let's see, I have one from the Principal, one from a second year and one from a first year". He thought aloud after reading all the requests. "Why does the name of the first year sound familiar?... Oh well I've got all day, so let's just dive in, I guess!"

Before he left the dorm though, he saw Elliot moving some boxes.

"Hey Elliot, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Rean". The orbal staff user greeted back trying not to let the box he was holding fall. "Just got a package from home so I'm moving it".

"Want me to give you a hand?" The black haired teen asked noticing he was struggling.

"You sure?" He received a nod as a response. "Thanks, the boxes are over by the door; can you move them to my room?"

"Sure". After that they moved the boxes to Elliot's room.

"What's in here anyway?" Rean asked after the last box was moved.

"I'm not sure, my sister sent them to me, but I think there is some food in one of these".

"We better start sorting them out then".

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, I don't like to do things halfway".

After they sorted out around half the boxes they took a small break.

"Whew, I didn't expect there to be quite this much of… everything". Rean commented sitting on the floor. "There has to be a month's worth of food here, not to mention a bunch of clothes and other daily necessities".

"I didn't expect this either… now I feel bad for dragging you into it". His friend answered.

"Don't be, like I said I don't like to do things halfway".

"If you're sure…" Elliot trailed off before taking another look at the boxes. "My sister's way too overprotective of me sometimes…"

"Oh, you've got a sister?"

"Yeah, an older one". The red haired teen answered. "She's always been a bit on the clingy side, too".

"…I believe you". One glance at the boxes and Rean said this.

"I'm grateful that she's sent me a care package but I wish she'd tone it down a bit. I'm not a kid anymore".

"Haha, you mean it? I'm kind of jealous to be honest". Rean said with a smile, although to Elliot it looked a bit sad. "You can tell she really cares about you"

"You think?" Elliot asked with a chuckle starting to look around the boxes again but stopped shortly after when he took out a worn-looking piece of sheet music from one of them.

"Looks like someone got a lot of use out of that". The swordsman commented.

"Yeah, I used to practice with this all the time back home". Elliot answered. "To tell you the truth, I actually wanted to enter a music academy before I ended up here".

"Oh, really?" Surprise was clearly written in the black haired teen's expression. "Then I guess joining the Wind Orchestra wasn't just a casual thing for you, huh?"

"Well, I've always loved music, ever since I was younger". He answered happily before his expression fell. "But in the end, I wasn't all that serious about it, so I ended up choosing Thors instead of a music academy".

'Something doesn't add up there'. Rean thought but decided to not pry further… for now.

After some time they finally finished with all the packages and so Rean left to see about those assignments from the Student Council.

* * *

In the way to the school he passed Kirsche and saw Machias sitting in one of the tables so he decided to say hello.

"Hey Machias". Since Rean more or less gave him the post of vice-president he had been a bit more talkative with him, not incredibly so but better compared to before.

"Oh, hi Rean".

"What are you doing?"

"Just reviewing some stuff, this café is a good place to study, it has a relaxing atmosphere".

'Hmm, I still have some time'. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"…No, I suppose that's ok". Rean noticed the pause before he answered but decided not to bother him about it. "I was about to take a break, you should order something".

They both sat and soon after he ordered Rean hot a cup of tea.

"You can tell this café uses some high quality beans for its coffee". Machias mentioned after taking a sip of his drink. "There's a rich flavor behind the initial bitterness, and the fragrance is utterly fantastic".

"I take it you're pretty knowledgeable when it comes to coffee, then?"

"Mainly due to my dad, he's been drinking it as long as I can remember". The bespectacled teen answered. "Thanks to him, I started drinking while I was studying, which gradually gave me a taste for it".

"That explains it". Rean said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Speaking of which… is that tea I see you drinking?" Machias asked with a half eyed look.

"It is; I'm way more used to tea than I am to coffee". Rean answered before noticing the slight scowl his classmate wore. "I take it you're not a fan".

"It's something I usually associate with nobles". The green haired teen answered clenching his teeth.

"…Can I ask you why you hate nobles so much?" The swordsman noticed the slight tremblor in Machias and how his expression quickly turned to one filled with rage. "Forget it; you don't have to tell me". He quickly finished his drink and left the money on the table before getting up. "Your face tells me that something happened, and that's probably none of my business, but I just want to say that not all people are the same". With that he left him to his thoughts.

"…I know that dammit" Machias cursed once Rean had left.

* * *

On the way to school Rean met a student from one of the upper classes who gave him a fishing rod, once he had left he noticed that the label from the company the rod was made and the student's last name were the same 'Lakelord', he fished for a while in the river that goes through Trista before going back in his way.

Once he reached the campus he decided to make one last round on the clubs in the gymnasium, he wasn't going to join now since he already promised to help Towa, but it didn't hurt to see.

He found Laura who had joined the swimming club and timed one of her laps, surprised by how fast she was, they talked for a bit before he left and finally started to do those assignments.

First he went to the Student Union building where he found the same girl Emma had given her notebook a few weeks back, Collette, turns out she lost it again and after he managed to find it in one of the couches on the second floor of the main building he told her about the pockets in their jackets so it doesn't fall off anymore without her noticing.

Afterwards he went to the Engineering building where he met George Nome, the guy who was with Towa when he first arrived at the academy, and head of the Engineering club.

After they introduced themselves and talked a bit, George explained that he repaired a few things for people in Trista but he was too busy to deliver them, which is where Rean comes in and so he took the things from him and off he went.

Aside from the guy at the pawn shop, which he didn't know existed, giving him a deck of a card game named 'Blade' and the head of the cooking club giving him a recipe book with one recipe and some ingredients telling him that 'if he wants to cook he should just do it' nothing interesting happened with his deliveries, after he was done George gave him an extra orbal radio he happened to have and when he left he saw a leather clad girl next to something covered by a big blanket but he decided to put that aside for now.

Last but not least he visited the Principal.

"Excuse me, Principal?" Rean said after knocking on the door to the Principal's office. "I'm Rean Schwarzer of Class VII".

" _Come in_ ". Principal Vandyck told him from inside and he did as told. "Good, good, I've been waiting for you".

The principal was standing next to a window where he seemed to be looking outside before Rean entered.

"Towa tells me you've accepted my request". He started. "I truly appreciate you taking time out of your free day to assist me in this".

"It's no problem at all, sir". Rean answered respectfully. "So… you're looking for someone to further investigate the underground area of the old schoolhouse?"

"Precisely". The principal confirmed. "And I couldn't have found a better man for the job, considering your class was down there so recently".

"Y-yeah". He couldn't help but remember the 'circumstances' that got them down there.

"Incidentally, it was Sara who insisted on making use of that trap door, not me; I probably should have tried to stop her, however. Please do accept my apologies".

"It's okay, sir, you have no reason to apologize". Rean assured. "I can't talk for the rest of the class but, for me, the past is the past". 'And the culprit is Instructor Sara anyway'. He left that last part only to his thoughts.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, there are a number of interesting stories regarding that old schoolhouse". Principal Vandyck continued. "That gargoyle you fought is just a drop in the bucket, all told".

"Now that you mention it I did get the impression while fighting it that it was… no ordinary monster". Rean said assuming his thinking pose. "It was almost as if…" He trailed off trying to find the right words but the principal beat him to it.

"Almost as if it weren't a monster at all, but a… demon? Perhaps the word 'fiend' might fit; in our experience, if left alone, it will regenerate to its original form… eventually".

"R-really?" Rean couldn't hide his surprise after hearing this.

"Yes, and as a result, the area has long been used by students in test of strength".

"That could be really dangerous". The student commented remembering how the whole class had to fight it at the same time to finish it off.

"Indeed but the thing I'm curious about is that in the past year many strange… 'alterations' have been occurring there".

"Alterations?"

"I've received reports ranging from doors appearing out of nowhere to strange and eerie voices from the darkness". The principal explained.

"I see, so you'd like me to go and investigate whether there's any truth to these reports, then?"

"If possible, yes". The older man answered. "Specifically, I would like you to walk through the underground area and check for any significant changes since last month; a task for which you are uniquely qualified, given your prior experience down there".

"I suppose that is true". Rean agreed. "And I'd be happy to undertake this mission, though if that gargoyle has regenerated, things could get a bit tricky…"

"If that turns out to be the case, I would have no objection at all to you turning back". The principal assured him. "I should also stress that I'm making this request to Class VII as a whole, by all means do ask your classmates for assistance. I'm certainly not expecting you to go alone".

"I'll see if they're free". Rean answered.

"Splendid, I believe you'll be needing this, then".

"I'm guessing this is the key to the old schoolhouse?"

"Precisely, best of luck to you, and please… be safe".

"Thank you, sir". Rean did a bow before leaving the office and making a beeline for the old schoolhouse.

* * *

"Let's see if they can make it". Rean thought aloud taking out his ARCUS to call his classmates.

* * *

 **All right, I'm stopping here.**

 **I honestly wanted to get to where they all get in the train for the first field study on this chapter but I felt it would be too long if I do that, this is already over 7000 words long!**

 **Plus, it's pass 3AM and I really wanted to post this before going to sleep.**

 **Next chapter we get back to the dungeon in the school, I wonder where I'll end that chapter.**

 **Anyway, a review would be appreciated and thanks to everyone who showed support for this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	5. Mysteries and Trips

**Mysteries and Trips**

 **Apex85: Thanks, believe it or not I never studied English much, I ended up learning between a mix of what I had in school and a bunch of games.**

 **Yeah, but as I said I don't have it in me to do yet another run on that emulator; fair warning for everyone though, when CS2 comes out for PC there's a good chance this fic will experience a delay on its updates (a major one).**

 **I don't feel like this part requires many changes, I'll see later on in the story.**

 **That's a pretty good idea; I'll keep it in mind, thanks.**

 **I haven't seen that till you showed it to me, thank you.**

 **As always thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Also thanks to KnightSpark for adding the fic to their follows, without further ado.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, don't own it.**

* * *

"Well, here we are again". Rean said; after he called his classmates only Elliot and Gaius agreed to give him a hand, he didn't call Machias since their last conversation went kind of sideways, Jusis simply declined, Alisa, Emma and Laura apologized but they couldn't make it due to clubs and Fie didn't pick up, probably because she's sleeping somewhere; and so the three were now inside the old schoolhouse.

"I can't believe we're coming back here again, I-I really don't think this is a good idea". Elliot voiced his concern on going back to the dungeon.

"Well… that's because it probably isn't". The swordsman admitted. "And neither of us would blame you one bit if you turned back; it's not too late". Gaius nodded to show he agreed with that.

"N-no, thanks, I'll come with you; we've got that practical exam next week after all". The red haired teen answered. "I need to familiarize myself with this orbal staff as much as possible before then; besides, if I turned back, I'd just wind up worrying myself sick about the two of you!"

"Thanks, Elliot". Rean thanked him.

"There are only three of us, though, so we'll need to watch the others' back and proceed with caution". Gaius said, the other two nodding in agreement. "The underground area should be just through the main door, correct?"

"Yeah, that should take us right to the room where we fought that stone gargoyle". The black haired teen confirmed. "Best to go that way rather than falling through the trap door again".

"No arguments here, I- I really hope that thing hasn't regenerated yet". Elliot said nervously.

"Only one way to find out".

And with that the three made their way to the underground area.

* * *

"Well, at least that monster isn't here anymore, from the looks of it". The red haired teen commented with relief from atop the stairs. "And it doesn't look like we've got any more creepy statues ready to come to life either".

"…Yeah…" Rean said looking curiously at the room.

"Wait…" Elliot caught on, on the reason why Rean and Gaius had been so quiet. "Did it always look like this in here?"

"No". The swordsman answered. "This room's definitely smaller that it was the last time we were here".

"H-How…?"

"I'd say it's about half the size, maybe even less". Gaius added. "And there are things here that weren't here previously".

The three then looked at the door on the opposite wall.

"I don't remember being a door there last time". The orbal staff user commented.

"I don't remember there being one either, but at this point I'm not sure what to believe anymore…" The black haired teen said, his eyes fixed on said door.

"Strange though it may be, we should go and get a closer look at it; this is essentially why we came after all". Gaius reasoned.

"Yep, let's see what's behind door number one". Rean agreed while Elliot nodded and they went down the stairs and to the other side of the door, once they passed it.

"Unbelievable…" The spear user said looking around.

"This isn't even the same place!" Elliot exclaimed both confused and worried. "I don't remember passing through an area like this at all!"

"I don't either". Rean answered turning to face him. "Because we didn't, the entire layout down here has changed completely".

"H-how…?" The red haired teen repeated himself but neither of his companions could give him an answer.

"I can sense new types of monsters here too, what do you think we should do Rean?" Gaius asked.

Rean took a few moments to think before answering.

"The principal sent us here to investigate if there was anything strange with the building and I think this is already enough proof that there is". He started. "But we don't know how or why, so I say that we check where this path leads now, we should go as far in as we're able".

"…Here we go then". Elliot said sighing and sloughing forward.

"May the Goddess be with us". Gaius said placing a hand over his hearth. "…what is that?"

The three looked at a strange device-like thing just a few steps from the door.

"It doesn't look like an orbment charging station". Elliot said looking it over.

"Yeah, but it's weird there is one of those right at the other side of the door now that I think about it". Rean added. "But whatever this is, it doesn't seem to have any power right now so let's just leave it be for the moment"

"Agreed".

"Yeah" Gaius and Elliot answered.

"All right". The three prepared their weapons. "Let's do this!" And the exploration began.

Like Gaius said the monsters in the old schoolhouse had changed from the ones they fought before but...

"I feel like these monsters aren't as strong as the ones we fought before". Elliot commented after they finished another group that attacked them; surprised by how they managed to beat anything that tried to stop them with relative ease.

"They certainly aren't at the level of that gargoyle". Gaius was the first to answer. "But if we're comparing them to the other monsters we fought when we first got here I'd say they're at more or less the same strength".

"Yeah, if we can manage this well it's probably because of the combat links". Rean said joining the conversation.

"True, they are a lot more useful than I first thought they'd be". The orbal staff user admitted.

"Well, let's keep this up and reach the end of this place".

They kept going and after some fights, some dead ends and some rest they reached a second door.

"There is another door". The red hair of the group said. "And… isn't that like the thing near the entrance?" He asked pointing at something that looked like the same device-like thing from before.

"It does appear to be the same kind of device". Gaius answered.

"And this one's inactive too, from the looks of it". Rean finished. "Let's leave it for now". The three then looked at the door.

"You think the end of this place is behind it?" The tallest of them asked crossing his arms.

"Only one way to find out, you guys ready?" The swordsman asked, his two friends nodded. "All right, let's see what's behind door number two".

As soon as the three approached the door opened in its own accord, half moving to the left and half to the right, on the other side there was a really spacious room similar to the one they were in when Sara made them fall through the trap door, the only real difference was two sets of pillars at equal distance from the walls at their left and right.

"This is the end of this place?" Elliot asked looking around the room.

"I don't sense wind anywhere but the way we came from". Gaius answered him.

"Let's look around to make su-" Rean was interrupted when a weird purple light appeared in the middle of the room. "What the hell?"

The light stood there for a few moments and when it banished in its place stood a strange monster, it was humanoid at first glance but certainly not a human, around twice the size of Gaius, its torso and face were covered by armor, the helmet had two holes from where a pair of purple horns stood out; both arms were covered by armor till the elbow, the rest was covered in reddish brown fur, its hands had four fingers and three purple claws sprouting the back of both of them; the legs were also covered in the same fur till the ankles where it looked like the legs from the gargoyle from the first day.

"What is that?!" The orbal staff user asked in panic.

"Everyone, on guard!" The swordsman of the group ordered, they all readied they're weapons and the creature roared before lunging at them.

It first aimed one of its clawed hands towards Gaius forcing him to dodge by jumping away, the spear user used the opportunity to make a combat link with Rean and the moment the creature tried to follow up against the foreigner, he quickly slashed at it from behind, it let grunt and tried to sweep against the swordsman who used his tachi to block avoiding most of the damage and only been moved away a bit.

'If I get a direct hit, it won't be pretty'. Rean thought after feeling that blow, he then formed a combat link with Elliot.

Understanding what he wanted he launched the art he could cast the fastest. "Aqua bleed". And hit the creature but aside from rearing its head back it seemed to do little damage, capitalizing on it Rean once again slashed while it was distracted, Gaius quickly following up with a thrust from his spear on its left leg.

The monster roared again before taking a deep breath, confused by what was happening they took a bit of distance but before Rean could get far away enough it turned to him and let out its breath sending a black mist that him square in.

"Rean!" His friends called out in worry, this time the demon capitalized on their distraction and with one swoop hit Gaius sending him crashing to one of the walls before making a dash towards Elliot.

The red haired teen could feel himself panicking but instead of trying to block with his staff he strengthened his grip and moved it a bit behind him, almost as if he was throwing a fishing rod, the orbal staff started to glow and when he moved it back in front of him a lot of bubbles appeared, they popped in contact with the creature and it suddenly fell to the ground asleep.

"Phew". Elliot let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before quickly checking on his friends, Gaius started to stand up before he could make a move to him and seemed to be okay more or less, so he went to Rean.

"Rean, are you okay?"

"Elliot?"

"Y-Yes it's me, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't know what that thing did but I can barely see". The swordsman answered.

"Look out!" Gaius yelled and both of them jumped away avoiding a charge from the monster.

"I thought he would stay asleep a bit longer". The orbal staff user said in a mix of panic and disappointment.

The three teens were now away from each other near the walls of the room.

"I'm open to suggestions, guys". Elliot said; his eyes fixed on their enemy in case it decided to charge again and before anyone else could talk, it did, this time aiming to Gaius who started to parry and dodge the blows as best as he could, taking as little damage as possible.

'It's all or nothing'. Rean thought before making a combat link with his fellow front line combatant; he still couldn't see well due to whatever the monster did so instead he relied on his combat link, sensing how Gaius was dodging to aim at the monster, he sheathed his sword while keeping his hand on the hilt before closing the distance he unsheathed aiming for where he thought one of the monster's legs were and… he missed.

Seeing Rean as the new threat the demon immediately changed targets bringing one of its hands down on him trying to crush him, out of instinct the swordsman put his tachi in an horizontal position above his head with one hand on the hilt and the other near the end of the blade, it worked to avoid a direct hit but the sheer strength forced him to one knee and it was already preparing another blow; Rean could feel it coming, even if he couldn't see his senses told him there was another hit coming for him, however that wasn't the only thing he felt so he smirked.

"I won't let you, Needle shot". Elliot had prepared an art while Gaius and Rean were keeping it busy and it hit it right on the left side of the head making it stop for a second, not letting go of the opportunity Gaius jumped now been about eye level with the monster and he held his spear with both hands making a green glow surround his weapon.

"Gale Stinger". He thrusted aiming at its left temple where Elliot had hit before putting as much strength as he could he forced the spear to break the armor and sink in its head then a gust of wind was launched to the other side.

Gravity did its work and Gaius descended to the ground once again along with his spear, the demon roared one last time before disappearing in a blinding purple light.

"Phew… that was one tough battle". Elliot said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I owe you one you guys". Rean said blinking a few times. "And I don't know what it was but my eyesight is back".

"That's a relief". Gaius said taking deep breaths.

"Yeah it is; I guess it was that thing that did it but still we made it through". The red haired teen said with a smile.

"We sure did and I'm really starting to get the hang of these combat links now, too". The swordsman of the group said. "I missed that last attack but aside from that I feel like the ARCUS has practically synchronized my breathing with the two of you!"

"That's a good way to put it. It's a strange feeling… but not a bad one". Gaius answered before they all put their weapons away. "I think we've reached the end of the line, however".

"Looks that way and I didn't see any other routes we could have taken". Rean supported. "It really does seem like the entire structure of these ruins has changed since we were last here".

"Y-yeah… it's a little hard to believe". Elliot added.

"Let's check the room to make sure we're not missing anything and then head back".

The three started to look around the room but aside from the fact it didn't exist the last time they were here there wasn't anything strange in it and so they went back through the door they entered.

"Hey, is it just me or… was that thing definitely not glowing before?" The orbal staff user asked looking at the device that seemed to be de-powered last time they checked.

"No, I'm quite certain it wasn't". Gaius confirmed

"Has something caused it to turn on, then?" Rean thought out loud. "We should go have a closer look".

The three then stepped inside the glowing circle in the floor of the device, Rean put his hand on it and the glow intensified.

"Wow!"

"This is-"

"What's going on?!"

The three exclaimed before suddenly been in the same device that it was near the entrance to this place.

"Wh-what just happened…?" Elliot voiced their thoughts.

"We seem to have returned to the entrance". Gaius said as surprised as the red haired teen.

"But we were just at the exit…" Rean trailed off trying to understand what happened.

"This place really is nothing but mysteries!" Elliot half yelled passing a hand through his hair.

"For now, let's go back". The black haired teen said, since no matter how much they think about it there was little chance they would make sense of what happened.

* * *

By the time they left the old schoolhouse the sun had begun to set and the three went straight to the principal's office to give their report.

"Hmm… well, this is certainly unexpected". Principal Vandyck said after listening to the report from the three members of Class VII.

"So the layout has changed completely since last month?" Sara asked out of disbelief. "I knew something was amiss there, but I had no idea it had progressed to such an extent".

"Umm… do you know anything about the origins of those ruins?" Elliot asked with concern in his voice. "They look like they predate the school by… well, a lot".

"I'm afraid I can't be certain who constructed them, nor exactly how long they've been around but you are correct; they've existed for at least several hundred years before this academy was founded, all signs point to their construction occurring sometime during the Dark Ages". The principal answered.

"The Dark Ages?" Gaius asked.

"You mean… the chaotic period that began after the 'Great Collapse' 1200 years ago?" Rean also asked, just to make sure.

"Most of the ruins archeologists have uncovered from that period are full of strange things". Sara said. "Some of which seem to have been made with technology we don't even fully understand, we're talking magic, alchemy…" She trailed off there before turning to the principal. "But the inside of a building completely changing its layout… I have to say that's a new one, definitely not normal".

"Indeed, no record of such a phenomenon exists in the academy records". Vandyck confirmed. "We have a bona fide mystery on our hands, it would seem". He said before closing his eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

"Well, I'll try to have a look around the place myself when I get a chance". The only woman in the room said. "I've been curious about it ever since I started working here".

"I'd greatly appreciate that". The principal said before turning to the students. "Schwarzer, Craig, Worzel; thank you very much for all of your hard work".

"It was no trouble at all, I'm happy to have been of assistance". Rean answered first.

"Yeah, it's always good to help!" Elliot added cheerfully, Gaius nodded before saying.

"If you'll please excuse then".

The three of them and Sara then left the office,

"Heh, the three of you did pretty well". The instructor congratulated. "And it seems you're getting the hang of using your ARCUS, too!"

"Combat links definitely did make our battles in the ruins a lot easier". The swordsman of the group admitted.

"They could prove a powerful asset if we're able to master them". The exchange student added.

"Hard to get the timing right, though…" The musician said a bit concerned.

"Well, just keep at it, you'll need to be forming links with your other classmates eventually too after all and let me reiterate once again: you've all done very well today". The pink haired woman congratulated them once more. "Especially you Rean, I'll be expecting great things from you next time, too!"

"I'll do my b- wait a second, what do you mean next time?!"

"Well, the way I see it you're a natural at this, so why stop now?" She asked matter-of-factly before adding with a playful wink. "Besides, with how busy our poor Student Council president is, don't you just want to do everything you can to help her out?"

"W-well…gaaaahhhh, fine I'm in, I guess". He was thinking of declining but remembering how busy Towa seemed to be, his conscience got the better of him.

"That's our Rean! I'll pass the good news on to Towa, then. Oh, and the principal has given the okay for you to keep hold of that old schoolhouse key, you're welcome to poke around inside again anytime you wish!"

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind". Rean answered.

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you kids later; toodles!" And with those words Instructor Sara left.

"Er-erm…" Elliot murmured trying to say something but Gaius was more straightforward.

"Are you sure you're all right with this, Rean?"

"Yeah, I'm sure". He confirmed with a chuckle. "It's not like I'm signed up to any clubs and as long as I don't wind up with too many more than I had today, I'll be fine".

"Well… okay, then". The spear user hesitated but in the end he let it go. "But if you need any assistance, please just let me know, it's really no trouble".

"Same goes for me". The musician of the group added with a smile. "And I'll be happy to come with you the next time you go into the old schoolhouse, too!"

"…you'll be happy to go back there?" Rean asked with half a smirk.

"Hehe, you get what I mean". Elliot answered with a chuckle.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to look around for a bit, see ya later". The swordsman said and the three parted ways.

* * *

Rean ended up helping Alisa out to put the things for the lacrosse club away, turns out one of the others first years was supposed to help but she ditched and he couldn't leave her alone to do that.

* * *

He then decided to pay Towa a visit to tell her about how his day turned out and ended up helping her with some of the paperwork she had, after they were done she treated him to some tea.

"Finally done!" The student council president said happily.

"You had a lot on your plate". Rean answered surprised. "Now I see just how busy the Student Council can be".

"There's so much work to get done that I almost always have to take work home with me to finish everything in time". Her expression then suddenly fell. "Um, are you sure you're okay with this, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you'd help us out next month too, right?"

"Oh, Instructor Sara already told you?" The black haired teen asked a bit surprised she already got word of it.

"Yes, but trust me you shouldn't feel obligated to help just because your Instructor told you to…"

"It's fine, I mean it". He assured her. "Besides, it's not like I'm not getting anything out of it". Towa made a questioning look at hearing this and looked closely at Rean's seemingly troubled expression.

"…I'm going to be blunt here, Rean".

"Hm, sorry what?"

"Do you really need to push yourself like this?" That question caught him off guard. "Well, I mean, there's nothing wrong with doing your best and helping other people out, I'm a big fan of both but at the same time, it's important to take the time to just sit back and rest, too; you need to have a balance because if you don't there may come a time when you want to work toward something important to you, but can't…"

'…Is she a mind reader or something?' The swordsman was even more surprised than before.

"O-oh, sorry! Wow things got really heavy there; I probably shouldn't be saying all this when I hardly even know you b-but I just don't want to see you hurt yourself by going overboard or anything because you're just as important as anyone else in the academy, even if you don't realize it yourself".

There was silence for a few seconds before Rean let out a chuckle.

"Thank you, President Towa". 'And to think I doubted if she really was the President when I first met her' "To be honest, I was kind of worried about being able to do enough while I was here, but this is kind of a weight off my shoulders".

"That's good then". She said with a happy laugh. "And… if you're ever feeling tired, feel free to come visit me, at the very least I'll make you some nice, hot tea and we can talk things over".

"Roger". Rean answered with another chuckle. 'I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a soothing personality… she's right though, pushing myself too hard could really burn me out'.

They talked for a bit longer before they decided to call it a day.

* * *

After leaving the campus, Rean went to Kirsche to grab what would be his diner this evening; he saw Patrick outside with his lackeys but did his best to tune him out, luckily he didn't seem to want to talk with him.

He entered and saw Jusis sitting in one of the tables.

"There go my plans for a relaxing evening". The noble thought out loud and Rean overheard him.

"Hi Jusis". He greeted him.

"Hmm, oh hello, is something the matter?"

"I was about to ask you the same, why can't you have a relaxing evening?" His classmate seemed to be surprised he asked something like that. "You said that just a second ago".

"Well, judging by that irritating voice, I'm afraid the pest outside is exactly who I think it is".

"If you mean Patrick, then yes he is there" The black haired teen answered with a smirk at Jusis' 'nickname'. "So you know him?"

"Just his name; perhaps I should return to the dorm for the day, I'd rather not talk with him if I can avoid it".

"I get it". Rean said with a nod. "I'll go order something, want to go back together?"

"…hmph, I don't see any reason not to".

"All right, be right back".

As Rean approached the counter he heard the bartender muttering something with a troubled expression; he didn't seem to notice him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Er, yeah…" The bartender trailed off taking a good look at Rean. "You that kid who came to buy something at night the first day of school, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm Rean, nice to meet you".

"I'm Fred and based on the red duds I'm guessing you're from that new class at the academy?"

"That's correct… but where'd you heard about the uniforms?"

"We get students in here all the time, so I'm always up to date on the comings and goings at the academy". Fred answered with a chuckle. "Sorry for spacing out, you here to order something?"

"Yeah, but before that, is something bothering you? You looked kind of upset".

"Huh, it's kind of you to ask". He seemed to hesitate to talk but decided to do so in the end. "To be honest, I've got a little stock issue on my hands here… by which I mean I'm all out of a certain seasoning, so now I'm trying to figure out what I should do".

"I see, I'm assuming you can't just swap it out for something else?"

"It's not that I 'couldn't' but it'd make things taste different". The bartender answered. "I don't wanna sound like I'm bragging or anything but our food's pretty popular; there'll be a lot of customers stopping by with that dish on their minds, so I'd feel bad if I used something else…"

"Makes sense… what's this secret ingredient? If you don't mind telling me".

"Passion leaves, a rare kind of spice from the south of Zemuria". The swordsman was a bit surprised he would just tell him like that. "Don't look so surprised, it's what you call a 'secret everyone knows'".

"I see".

"Brandon usually orders them for me; I probably wouldn't have ran out either if I'd just kept my eye on the stock".

"A spice from Zemuria…" Rean put a hand in his chin deep in thought.

"It's a shame really, I feel bad for the customers but I'm sure they'll understand if I explain…" Although he said this, he didn't sound convinced.

"Hey… mind if I talk to a friend at the academy about this? He's pretty knowledgeable when it comes to food; he might let me borrow some passion leaves if he has any, too". The teen noticed how Fred's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this.

"For real? Oh man I'd really owe you for that".

"Don't get your hopes up yet, he might not have any".

"A small chance is better than none!" He answered with a chuckle. "I really hate to ask but-"

"I offered, you didn't ask". Rean corrected with a grin. "Hmm, but it's kind of late, so if I have to go back to the academy I might not make it before he leaves" Just then an idea popped in his head. "Give me a sec."

Rean walked a few steps away and took out his ARCUS. 'Let's see, if I were my classmates, who would still be around campus at this time?' He thought for a second before calling one of them, the person on the other end answered at the third ring.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi, Fie? It's Rean, sorry for asking but are you busy right now?"

" _Just woke up from a nap, why?_ " As much as he would like to say that she shouldn't be sleeping out in the open, as he was almost sure she did, this wasn't the time.

"Can you do me a favor before going back to the dorm?" The silver haired girl stood silent for a few moments before agreeing and Rean explained the situation to her.

" _I'll go talk to him before I leave_ "

"Thanks Fie I'll meet you halfway there, see ya in a few". They both hanged up and Rean walked back to the counter. "Another friend of mine is going to check, I'll go meet with her and come back here to tell you how it went".

"Thanks kid"

Before he left he walked to Jusis' table. "Sorry, something came up".

"I overheard your conversation". The blond noble told him. "You're free to do with your time as you wish but you should consider not been too fast to helping others or they may try and abuse it". He said before standing up. "I'll be returning to the dorm first then".

"Alright, see ya later Jusis". And with that he left.

* * *

Rean walked out and met with Fie around halfway between Trista and the academy's entrance.

"Here you go". She said as she showed him a bundle of Passion leaves.

"Thanks Fie, you're a life saver". Rean said taking the leaves. "I wasn't sure I could get to Nicholas before school closed".

"It wouldn't have mattered; I ended up getting these from the cafeteria".

"How come?"

"He didn't have any but said the chef there might have, also something about been able to tell every ingredient and the quantity used in a plate with a single bite". She explained with half opened eyes.

"…That's amazing". Rean said surprised by that bit of information. "Sorry you had to go there though".

"It was on the way". She answered with a shrug.

"Well, want to come with me to Kirsche to deliver them; I'll treat you as thanks for doing me this favor".

"Hmm, alright".

Both of them then went back to the café.

* * *

"Thanks you two, I'll have to thank Ramsay the next time I see him too". Fred told them putting the leaves away after they explained the situation.

"It was no trouble, Fie did most of the work anyway". Rean answered.

"Even so, thank you; it's not much but have these". Fred then took out three boxes with a label that said crispy pizza.

"Are you sure we can have them?" The swordsman asked.

"Of course, any less would be criminal".

"Cheers". Fie thanked him.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask, you two aren't part of the Student Council, are you?"

"Not exactly, I help them out from time to time but Fie just did me a favor". Rean answered, since he already agreed to help them in the future. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that they've helped everyone here in Trista out quite a bit over the years, us included". Fred explained. "Seeing you try so hard just kind of reminded me of their style that's all".

"Huh, so that's why they get requests from everyone in town too". The black haired teen muttered to himself.

"Yep, they're like our personal problem-solvers" The bartender said overhearing him. "It's probably a lot of work for them, but I think they all feel like it's work worth doing".

"Hehe, I've only really met the President but she certainly fits that description". The swordsman agreed. "Well, it's about time for us to get going, good luck with the rest of the day's work".

"You too! You really pulled me out of the fire today!"

"Bye". Fie said in her monotonous tone and both students left the establishment with Rean carrying the boxes.

"I think we got diner for tonight sorted out". Rean said with a chuckle. "Oh right I almost forgot, what do you want from Kirsche?"

"It's okay, the pizza is enough". The silver haired girl said with a shrug.

"You sure?" His answer was a nod. "Alright then".

They both went back to the dorm and everyone had pizza for dinner that night.

After everyone ate Rean decided to train in his room for a while, after he was finished he connected the radio he got from George and tuned in to 'Abend time' a new radio program he heard about while making his deliveries for the Engineering club.

" _It's 9:00 PM and you're listening to Radio Trista_ ". He heard a women's voice from the radio. " _Welcome, welcome. Don't touch that dial listeners; you've found the right place to be tonight; it's time for the start of a brand new program here on Radio Trista, coming at you promptly every Sunday!_ "

He let the radio on while working in his homework; apparently the name 'abend' comes from the word 'evening' as Misty, the host, explained.

* * *

Time flew by and it was now the day for the practical exam, all of Class VII was standing in the academy field in front of Instructor Sara.

"Okay! Let's get your practical exam started, shall we?" The pink haired woman said happily. "To be completely clear from the outset, this exam is about more than just testing your physical strength and stamina; it's designed to hone in on how capable you are of making strategic decisions on the fly".

Most of the class payed attention to those words trying to think how they would be testing that.

"Defeating your opponent quickly is a good thing, certainly… but it won't be enough to score you high marks here!"

"So we're going to have to use our heads for this one, huh?" Alisa asked.

"You'll see". The pink haired woman answered smirking. "Anyway, let's get this month's exam started, shall we? Rean, Elliot, Gaius; you're up first, please step forward".

The three named did as told.

"All right then, here we go". The instructor then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a strange… thing appeared in front of everyone, surprising them.

"Wh-what's that?!" Rean asked first looking at the strange creature, it looked like some sort of machine colored purple with some red on certain parts; its torso, or what you could call that, was about as wide as a human arm, it had no legs instead it floated in the air, the arms were really short if it was a human then it would be as if they cut them before the elbow and its 'face' was just a metal plate with the form of it.

"A-A monster?!" Elliot asked next panicking.

"No… I'm not sensing any life coming from it at all". Gaius answered him.

"That's right, think of it like a scarecrow; only it's a moving scarecrow… I guess". Sara 'explained'. "Either way, it's not alive; I've set its parameters fairly high, though, so it IS formidable but if you give it your all, I'm confident you can beat it!... Probably".

That last part made most of the class look at her with a deadpan expression.

"Make good use of your ARCUS' combat link abilities, for example, and I bet it'll be a piece of cake! Hint, hint".

"So that's what you're playing at" Rean though aloud before he and his friends prepared their weapons.

"All right! Begin!"

That was the signal to start.

…

The 'scarecrow', as Sara put it, was no pushover its hits forced them back a few feet even if they blocked, it could throw some weird blue spheres at them from a compartment in its 'arms' and apparently it could use arts.

But in the end they managed to beat it using the combat links as Sara told them to overwhelm it and not let it move as it pleased.

Once the fight was over the Instructor clapped.

"Not bad, not bad at all". She praised. "Excellent use of combat links, too; seems like the practice you got in the old schoolhouse really paid off!"

"It just may have". Rean said with a chuckle.

They're other classmates sounded surprised hearing this but they didn't have time to question it.

"Alright, on to the second group! Laura, Emma Jusis".

…

Eventually everyone had their turn at it and managed to defeat it but it was clear the first group was the one who had less trouble with it, due to their use of the combat links.

"Instructor, may I ask a question?" Laura asked gaining the attention of the older woman. "What exactly was that… marionette we just fought?" Everyone then payed more attention to the conversation.

"Y-yeah, that thing was weird!" Alisa added.

"A machine, maybe? Never seen anything else like it". Fie offered.

"Oh, just a little something I got roped into working with a while back". The older woman answered, her expression turning a bit annoyed. "I'd rather not use it if I don't have to, but I can't deny it serves a valuable function and it's rather customizable, too". And just like that she went back to cheerful. "I mean, it did its job quite well during our test, didn't it? So there you go!"

'Why do I feel like there are a lot of things she'd rather not tell us?' Rean thought sarcastically.

"Anyway, this brings this month's practical exam to an end but as you might recall, I told you I had a big announcement for you today too! Are you all ready to hear what it is?"

Judging from their expression it seemed most, if not all, members of Class VII had forgotten about that announcement.

"I'll give you a hint, it's about a special art of Class VII's curriculum". Even with that so called hint no one could think of what she could be talking about. "Give up? Hehehe, it's really bugging you now, isn't it? Well I'll come clean; the special task you're about to be assigned to is none other than…" She made a pause while smirking apparently enjoying the moment. "…a field study!"

"Field study?" Emma was the first to talk, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I don't like the sound of this one bit". Machias commented.

"You'll be split into two groups, A and B, and each sent to a different location and while you're there you'll be given a number of tasks to complete, doesn't that sound like fun?" Sara explained.

"Er… we only just got to the academy, and we're already being sent somewhere else?" Elliot asked confused.

"Hmm, will you not be coming with us, Instructor?" Rean asked.

"Oh, of course not! It'd be much too easy for you if I was there to bail you out every time the waters of life came seeping in". The older woman answered with a smirk. "You've got to be cruel to be kind and all that!"

They all had different reactions, from those who found it annoying to those who didn't care and some that didn't seem opposed to the idea.

"Instructor Valestein". Jusis said. "Where, exactly, will we be going? And when?"

"Ah, yes, about that". She took out a bunch of papers from a pocket. "As I said you'll be split into groups A and B, each of you please come forward and take one of these to see how the groups have been divided and where each is being sent".

They did as told and started to read said paper.

'Let's see Group A is Alisa, Laura, Elliot and me, and we're going to Celdic, the market town'. Rean thought while he read. "But wait, that means…" He trailed off reading the rest of the paper, of course the rest of his classmates, specifically Machias and Jusis, where in Group B.

"Well, these are certainly some interesting groupings". Laura said after some silence.

'That's one way to put it'.

"Celdic and Parm… are they both in Erebonia?" Gaius asked.

"Y-Yeah, Celdic's a market town on the east side of the Empire". Elliot answered first.

"And Parm is situated in the deep south, it's known for its spinners". Emma finished.

"...All that way? How irritating". The youngest member of the class commented.

"I-I'm less worried about where we're going than the utter lack of sense that went into these groupings!" Machias murmured.

"Unbelievable…" Jusis said, this probably been one of the few things they can actually agree on.

"You'll be leaving this weekend, and will be in the field for two days' time". Sara further explained. "Your means of reaching your respective locations will, of course, be by train; so do make sure you're thoroughly prepared, rested, and rearing to go before the big day!"

* * *

Once again time seemed to fly by and before anyone knew it, it was time for their field study.

Group A got together in the dorm and did a few stops on the school grounds to buy things or with George so he could tune their battle orbments before heading to the station; they all saw a woman leaving the radio station, apparently having spent the night there working but shrugged and went on their way.

Once at the station they saw Group B getting ready to leave.

"Ah, good morning, everyone!" Emma greeted them when they got closer to them.

"Are you all preparing to leave as well?" Gaius asked as his form of greeting.

"…Morning" Fie said simply.

"Good morning". Rean greeted back.

They spoke for a bit about their different locations when Elliot addressed the 'elephant in the room' glancing at Machias and Jusis who stood giving their back to the other and looking away.

"They're still at it, huh?" Alisa commented.

"Have they been like this the entire time?" The swordsman of Group A asked.

"I'm afraid so". The exchange student confirmed.

"I think we may have underestimated how deeply rooted their differences are". The bespectacled girl added.

"I'm sick of them already". Fie said with an expression that seemed to be bored and annoyed at the same time.

"This could prove to be a problem". Laura mentioned thinking of how they could do what their field studies asked of them, whatever that might be.

They would have talked a bit more but the announcer said that the train for Group B would be arriving soon, the two 'prideful warriors', as Elliot had dubbed them, wasted no time in going.

"Good luck you guys… I sadly think you'll probably need it". Rean said.

"Getting those two to work together sure doesn't seem like it'll be an easy task". The male orbal staff user said a bit worried.

"We'll do what we can". Gaius assured them apparently not too worried about the situation.

"Good luck to you all. Please take care". Laura added.

"It's our first field study, let's show them what we're made of". Alisa encouraged.

"Of course!" Emma answered happily.

"Later". Fie simply said her goodbyes, and the three left.

"I wonder if they'll be okay…" The red haired teen wondered worriedly.

"Well, as long as Emma and Gaius are with them, things shouldn't get TOO out of hand". His black haired friend tried to assure him. "Now, Fie… I have absolutely no idea what to expect from her but at least I don't think she would cause trouble".

"Yeah, she doesn't seem the type". The blonde girl supported.

"I'm concerned for them as well, but I believe we should be focusing on our own trials right now".

"You're right, Laura; let's go buy our tickets".

They did so and after a few minutes they're train came so they boarded.

* * *

Inside the train.

They talked a bit about the place they'll be going; Celdic is mostly a market town due to its Grand Market where you can get pretty much anything, eventually the conversation turned to what they would be doing there and what Instructor Sara prepared for them.

"I can't even hazard a guess as to what this 'field study' might involve". Rean admitted. "The only thing I can say is that it probably won't be easy"

"If it were, it would hardly be worth the trip". The blue haired girl answered. "Personally, I'm looking forward to learning the true nature of or excursion". She added with a smile.

"I-I suppose that's a good way to look at it…" Elliot trailed off sounding a bit unconvinced.

"Well, we'll find out answer when we get there; we're supposed to drop by the inn as soon as we arrive and there should be an envelope waiting for use with details on our mission". The black haired teen said remembering the instructions they were given.

"Yeah, that's right" Alisa said. "Still, this whole trip seems eerily well planned out, don't you think? Even the employees knew we were coming-"

"That just goes to show how high the academy's expectation are for all of you!" A new voice interrupted her; they all turned their heads and saw Sara walking towards them.

"I-Instructor?"

"I was wondering why you were nowhere to be seen this morning". Rean and Laura spoke their surprise.

"Looks like Group A's all present and accounted for, good, good".

"So… what brings you here, Instructor? I thought you were planning on staying back at the academy?" Rean asked.

"Well, considering this is your first time out in the field, I assumed you'd be positively lost without me!" She exaggeratedly said causing the presents to give her a skeptical look that she ignored. "So I decided to stick around at least until you've finished checking in at the hotel".

"W-well, thanks, I guess but…" The archer of the group trailed off.

"I think Group B could've used your help a little more" Elliot finished for her.

"Would it not have been better for you to accompany the others?" Laura asked straight.

"Aww, but they'd be a nightmare to deal with". She answered looking annoyed at the idea. "I may still have to go to them, though, if those two get out of control but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!"

The members of Group A sweat dropped after hearing this.

"And you just said that so nonchalantly". Rean muttered before the older woman went to sit at a different seat.

"Anyway, don't pay me any mind! You four feel free to keep talking, I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'm just going to take a little nap right here". Before anyone could object she was already soundly asleep.

"…did you do that Elliot?" The black haired teen asked jokingly remembering what he did to the monster in the old schoolhouse.

"N-no but I'm surprised she could fall asleep so quickly".

"Incredible". The blue haired swordswoman said.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone less inclined to be an educator than her". Alisa commented.

In the end they just let her sleep.

"Oh yeah, we have some time before arriving to Celdic, anyone wants to play?" Rean asked showing his deck of Blade.

"You have one too? I just picked one up before on a whim". The musician said showing his own deck.

"I got one from the pawn shop in Trista, want to play then?"

"Sure, you two?"

"Yeah, sound fun".

"I believe it would be a good way to pass the time".

"Alright then, it's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" Rean said earning a few confused looks from his classmates. "The writer wanted to do a reference and a fourth wall break, alright? Let's just play".

And so they started the card game.

* * *

 **Yeah… I couldn't help it; I debated with myself for a while but the side that yelled 'do it!' won out.**

 **It was a reference to the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series in case anyone didn't know, I used to love that show as a kid. Now I have the abridged version on youtube haha. But I'm rambling so I'll stop here.**

 **So, a review would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Celdic

**Celdic**

 **Apex85: She does? -checks- oh yeah she does, although she doesn't do the 'd-d-d-d'; as I said before I just really wanted to make that reference, it started off as a joke really.**

 **That might be so but that whole thing is a hidden quest for CSI and Fred the bartender isn't any more specific than that; unless this is addressed in some of the other games like CSII or the other 'Legend of Heroes' games I can't be any more specific.**

 **I hope everyone else is as understanding as you are.**

 **Glad you liked it.**

 **It depends really; I have all the days that aren't shown in the game to write about (which are a lot) but I never really plan ahead much, I already planned important plot points and a few things I know I'll change (I mean 'get the fudge out of here, script!' level of change just to be clear) but other than that I usually just write what comes to mind. I'll see what ideas pop in my head but I make no promises.**

 **Thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **KnightSpark: Glad you liked it, as I answered to Apex85 up there it started off as a joke but in the end I just had to write it.**

 **Thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **NoNameAvalilable Bis: In all honesty I just really wanted to do both the reference AND the fourth wall break; the latter was just a one-time thing though just to get it out of my system (since the only one who can break the fourth wall consistently in an amusing way is Deadpool haha), there is a good chance I'll make some other references but those won't be like this one. Valkyria Chronicles huh? You sir, have good taste.**

 **I'm glad you liked the chapters, out of curiosity to what gameplay elements are you referring to? I might just not have thought about them. I understand it from a gameplay point of view but in reality going around and around to get something is… not unbelievable but there are other options that make more sense, at least that's how I think about it.**

 **I'll let Rean have this last one.**

 **Rean: -reading a piece of paper- You really want me to say this?**

 **Me: -with a shrug- Why not?**

 **Rean: If you say so, well then –clears throat- Screw the rules, I have NG+ points!**

 **Me: Thank you Rean.**

 **And as always thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **Also thanks to kight099, Ghrathyrn and Daemon of Wrath for adding this fic to their favs and/or follows list.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: As if it wasn't obvious enough yet.**

* * *

As the train reached the station everyone left and followed their Instructor outside of the building and into Celdic. The city did honor to its name been mostly centered around the Grand Market, most people were either entering, leaving or currently buying/selling inside it; some other people went around passing the town square and on to their business.

"Wow, so this is Celdic…" Elliot said amazed as he looked around.

"It seems like a relaxing little town, though there are a lot more people here than I expected". Rean commented.

"I imagine they've come for the Grand Market". Laura answered, been a logical assumption. "Even merchants from other countries regularly come to see it".

"Sounds like this place is as popular with the tourists as the capital, then, but for a whole different set of reasons". Alisa said.

"Celdic's also renowned for their local beer, which they make using rye". Instructor Sara suddenly said having turned around to face Group A. "But you're all still minors, so I'm the only one who gets to drink it!"

"Are you… trying to make us jealous?" Rean asked noticing how happy she seemed as she said this.

"We don't really care, you know". The blond of the group supported.

"Anyway! Let me show you to the inn it's… uh, right over there". The Instructor said looking in the direction of the inn.

"O-okay". Elliot answered and the group started to follow.

"Oh, wait a sec". Rean suddenly said making them stop on their tracks.

"Is something the matter?" The blue haired swordswoman asked a bit confused as he took out something from his pocket.

"Say cheese". The object he took was an orbal camera which he used to instantly take a picture of his classmates and Instructor with Celdic behind them. "All right, now we can go". The swordsman said as he put the camera away and caught up.

"You joined the photography club?" Alisa asked curiously.

"Nah, my parents gave me that camera before I came to Thors, I thought it would be a good idea to bring it with me since we're going to a field study". The black haired teen answered.

As they walked to the inn they'll be staying at no one noticed the man with violet hair and white clothes watching them.

* * *

They all entered a building with a sign that said Weathercock inn.

"Hey there Margot". Sara said to a woman near the counter, she was wearing a mid-sleeve shirt, long skirt and an apron over it all; her eyes were brown as was her hair that was tied in a bun.

"Well, if it isn't Sara! What are you doing here?" Margot answered. "I knew the kids were coming but I didn't think you'd be coming with them".

"Oh, I just figured I'd help them get settled in before I left". The pink haired woman answered before presenting Group A. "And, here they are! My lovely students".

Group A introduced themselves and Margot said to follow her to their room.

"I'll leave you to it then!" The Instructor said as they walked away before turning to one of the employees. "Louise, can I get some beer and snacks?"

"I'll bring them right over!" Louise answered before adding. "You do know it's not even noon though, right?"

The students sweat dropped at the exchange but kept following Margot.

"This is the room you're all going to be staying tonight". Margot said stopping in front of a door and opening it.

"Wait". The first one to react when they heard this was Alisa. "We're… all…?"

"Something tells me this was the Instructor's idea". Rean murmured.

"This is more than enough space for our needs, thank you very much". Laura thanked the owner.

"B-but, there are four beds, which means…" Elliot trailed off as he realized what was happening.

"A-Are you suggesting we sleep in the same room as the boys?!" The archer of the group yelled as her face turned red.

"I had my doubts about that too". The owner answered. "But Sara insisted, so that was that! I broke the beds into groups of two to make things less awkward but that was about the best I could manage".

"I-I… don't…" Alisa was clearly looking for a way to get out of this.

"This is going to be a problem". Rean said closing his eyes.

"I don't have a problem with it personally but I can't imagine the girls will be quite as accepting". The musician commented.

"Alisa, I don't believe we have a choice here; we are military students we mustn't allow the prospect of mixed-gender accommodations to faze us". Laura spoke matter-of-factly.

"I-I know that but…" She couldn't say anything to refute that.

"In the army, women share rooms with men; it's a fact of life, born of necessity. You will need to adjust to this reality sooner or later and this does seem a perfect opportunity". The swordswoman put the metaphorical last nail in the coffin.

"Okay, okay I get it!" The archer finally conceded before glaring at the boys, or more specifically at Rean. "But if either of you comes anywhere near our beds"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Elliot answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Likewise".

"I wasn't talking about you Elliot; I was referring to a certain someone else who already has a history of this kind of thing". The blonde girl then murmured something about chaining someone to the bed.

"That doesn't seem fair, don't you think? You admitted I wasn't at fault back then". Rean said with a half-eyed look.

"This and that are two different things!"

"If that's so then maybe we should chain you to the bed". Although he sounded dead serious, Rean was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Wh-what?!"

"You're the one who landed on top of me weren't you? Not only that but you also tried to assault me, I'm not sure I feel safe with you so near". He then proceeded to hide behind Elliot.

"E-eh, th-that's not-" Her mumbling was interrupted by Rean chuckling with a hand over his mouth. "Y-you!"

"Haha, sorry, sorry but come on just a bit of trust please? Just a little". He put his index and thumb really close to each other as emphasis.

"…yeah fine". She sighed and left it at that.

Everyone entered the room and Group A left their things on top of the beds they'll be using.

"Anyway, now that your room's all sorted, let me give you this". Margot said taking an envelope from her pocket and handing it over to Rean.

"Isn't that our academy's emblem?" The swordsman asked after seeing it.

"Does this contain the details of our assignment here?" Laura asked just to be sure.

"That's what I've been told, yes". The owner of the inn answered. "Well, if you need anything during your stay, you just let me know. For now I'll leave you to get settled in". With those words she left the room.

"All right, shall we have a look inside?" Alisa said and Rean opened the envelope.

"Let's see…" He read the three assignments aloud for them to hear and after he was done with them there was another part at the end. "'Study area is defined as a 200 selge radius around Celdic, each student must record his or her activities daily to be remitted to the instructor upon request' that's all it says".

"So… this is our 'field study'?" The archer of the group asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"It just looks like a list of menial tasks to me". The red haired teen said truthfully.

"There's a monster elimination request at least but that's the most we have". Laura added.

"Hmm…" Rean closed his eyes for a second to think. "I see, so that's her angle". He murmured remembering how he helped the Student Council on his free day.

"E-excuse me?"

"Did you figure something out?" Alisa and Elliot asked in surprise.

"Oh, no, it's nothing". He answered, although he thought he had a good idea of what was happening he would rather have all the facts before sharing his conclusions. "We should go and talk this over with Instructor Sara; she probably stuck around specifically to answer any questions we might have".

"Hmm, you may be right". Laura supported.

"A-and while we're at it, we can grill her about this communal room she signed us up for, too!" Alisa half yelled.

And so they went back downstairs where they saw their Instructor drinking in the counter.

"Nothing hits the spot quite like a cold beer!" Sara said happily not noticing, or ignoring, her students standing right behind her.

"She looks like she's having the time of her life…" Elliot murmured with disappointment in his voice.

"How many pints has she downed already?! It's not even noon!" Alisa added not as quietly.

"Oh, you kids are still here?" The older woman asked in her half-drunk state. "I'll just be hanging back and enjoying myself so go on ahead and get started! Don't mind me!"

"W-we have questions for you, though!" The archer said giving her a half-glare. "What's with these field study tasks?!"

"I'm glad they're not as difficult as I was expecting but they're just… so…" The re haired teen trailed off.

"Mmm… well, it makes sense you'd have some doubts". Sara said. "You only need to do the ones it says are required though; feel free to just ignore the rest if you want. I don't care! Up to you how much or how little you wanna do".

"Hmm?" Something about what she said got Laura thinking.

"S-Stop being so irresponsible and-"

"Wait". Alisa was probably about to lecture her when Rean interrupted her. "These kind of decisions are as much a part of our field study as the tasks themselves".

As he said this the other three members of Group A turned to look at him.

"Uhh, what?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Heehee". Instructor Sara giggled and suddenly seemed to have sobered up. "You have two days; Trista isn't far from here, so you'll be returning to the academy tomorrow evening until then, you can spend your time here however the four of you see fit". She announced. "Every decision rests on your shoulders. I won't be forcing you to do a thing". After she said all this she ushered them out and they left without objection.

* * *

Now in front of the inn; Elliot, Laura and Alisa were facing Rean.

"Okay, so what's up?" The blond girl asked first.

"You have this look in your eyes like you've pieced something together". The orbal staff user added.

"Does this relate in some way to our free day this past week?" The blue haired swordswoman asked, apparently piecing together something too. "Specifically, to your activities during that time?"

This time it was Laura's turn to be looked on with surprise.

"Exactly". The black haired teen confirmed. "I spent this past free day doing various tasks on behalf of the Student Council…"

Rean explained to them how, aside from going back to the old schoolhouse, his tasks consisted of simple requests from the locals to help them with something and how he got to learn a good amount of things from Trista and the academy thanks to those. It wasn't hard to put two and two together after that.

And so they started to work.

* * *

They all agreed on doing every request not just the ones marked and so they first went to visit the chapel to speak with Father Zirbel; he explained how he wanted to make a medicine for the common cold but needed someone to get the ingredients, one they can get it from a merchant in the Grand Market but the other they have to talk with a farmer in the West Highway.

Since they have another request in that direction they went to talk with the person that submitted it before leaving in Oddvin's Arms & Orbal Factory where they met Samus who told them he needed them to change a lightbulb for one of the Road Lamps used to keep monsters away.

Group A first went to the Grand Market to get a Bearclaw, one of the ingredients Father Zirbel asked for; they ended up staying longer than that though browsing around the shops, Rean took the opportunity to take more pictures and eventually, a bit reluctantly they left.

"That place has everything". Rean exclaimed as they made their way to the West highway.

"I read about it before but it really sinks in when you're actually there". Alisa commented.

"Indeed, even though I was expecting it I was still surprised by all the goods that are sold". Laura said.

"Hmm? Who might you be?" The conversation was interrupted when they reached the gate to the West Highway where three soldiers were standing; the one who asked this seemed to be the officer in charge. "I don't recall seeing any of you around here before" The officer said after eyeing Group A. "Do you have some form of identification?"

"Soldiers? Wait, I think I recognize those uniforms". Alisa murmured but didn't get to say anything.

"We're students from Thors Military Academy". Rean answered to the officer. "We're currently visiting Celdic as part of a field study".

"Thors? You mean THE Thors?" One of the soldiers asked surprised but was ignored when the officer spoke again.

"Now that you mention it, I do recognize the emblem; my apologies for any rudeness, we're members of the Kreuzen Provincial Army, our main duty is to keep the peace in Celdic".

"The Provincial Army, isn't that…?" Elliot trailed off while talking in a low tone as to not be heard.

"They're military forces operated by the ruling lord of each province, charged with maintaining security". Alisa finished for the red haired teen.

"They function as a secondary unit, separate from the formal Imperial Army". The swordswoman of the group added.

"Hmm… I've never heard of any 'field study' program at Thors, seems a little early in the year for something like that too". Platoon Officer of the Provincial Army said, his eyes glinting with suspicion for a moment. "But many graduates of your academy currently serve in our ranks so you be sure to uphold the academy's good name! Don't do anything you shouldn't".

"…Thank you, we'll be sure not to let you down". The black haired teen answered.

"I'm glad to hear it, take care now and keep your noses clean!"

"W-We will!" Elliot answered nervously.

And with that the soldiers left.

"Man… he was scary". The musician admitted after they were out of hearing range.

"If they're the Kreuzen Provincial Army, doesn't that mean they're ruled by…?"

"Yeah, Jusis' family. The Albareas". Rean answered her unfinished question. "Celdic is in the northern part of their territory, after all"

"I think it would be best for us to keep out of their way, we should return to the task at hand". Laura suggested.

* * *

As they left Celdic and entered the West Highway they all saw several windmills and farms that gave the place a relaxing atmosphere.

They encountered some monsters in places where the lamps weren't active but it was nothing they couldn't handle, eventually they reached the lamp that they were asked to change, Rean took care of that while the others kept any monsters that tried to attack at bay.

Before going back they went to talk with the farmer to get the other ingredient for the medicine.

Before going back they saw a big sign that said Lunaria Nature Park, out of curiosity they went to check but the park rangers there said they had to leave, although it was more like they were pushing them out.

Nevertheless they didn't have anything to do there so they left without complaints and went back to Celdic.

* * *

After talking with Father Zirbel in the chapel and Samus at Oddvin's shop they went back to the inn for a little rest.

Sara was still there drinking away and they made an unspoken agreement of ignoring her.

"Man, I'm tired". Elliot said as he unceremoniously sat.

"Yeah, I didn't think it could be this tiring to run around". Alisa agreed.

"Really? I feel perfectly fine". Laura answered to them curiously.

"Please don't compare us". The blond archer half pleaded.

"I see you're working hard". Margot said as she came over their table with a tray of cookies and some drinks. "This one is on the house".

"Thanks".

"We appreciate it". The four teens gave their thanks before digging in.

"This is really good". Rean commented after taking a bite at one of the cookies.

"Thank you". The owner answered. "Here in case any of you wants to try them after you go back". She then gave them a piece of paper with the recipe of those cookies.

"Are you sure we can have these?" Alisa asked a bit surprised.

"Sure, it's no bother".

"Thank you very much". Elliot said.

'I guess I'll take some use out of that recipe book after all'. Rean thought making a mental note to write down the recipe later.

"Well, I'll let you rest now, call out if you need anything". With those words the owner left to attend the other clients.

They all enjoyed the cookies and made some small talk.

"We still have one request to do right?" The orbal staff user of the group asked remembering they still weren't finished.

"Yeah, the monster extermination request". Alisa answered. "What was the target again?"

All eyes went to Rean who looked in his pocket to take out their field study envelope.

"A 'Scary Dinosaur' is the target, it appeared near the East Highway and is causing trouble to the farmers; our client is one of them". He summarized.

"I guess we left the best for last". Elliot said ironically and hanging his head.

"Indeed, we should make sure we're ready before going to battle". Laura said, to which the rest nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in the entrance of the house of their client in the East Highway.

"Excuse me". Rean said knocking at the door. "We're looking for Syro".

"We're here to take care of the monster that's causing issues here; as such we'd like some further details on it". Elliot added, not long after the door opened; the one who opened is a man probably in his mid-forties, wearing a green shirt with an unbuttoned brown vest, blue pants and gray hair.

"I'm Syro, please come in". The man said moving so they could enter.

"Sorry for intruding". Laura said for everyone as they went inside the house and sat around a coffee table.

"Hmm… while I did know that it would be students taking care of it, I wasn't aware that you had young ladies in your company". Syro said while his wife Tisel brought some drinks for everyone. "The rest of you are younger than I had expected, too… perhaps this request may be too dangerous for you after all".

"Thank you for your concern, however there's no need to worry; all of us here have combat experience already". Alisa answered calmly.

"Indeed, this all serves as part of my training to, so please allow us to undertake the request". Laura added.

"And if we're talking battle prowess, one of the 'young ladies' here is the strongest of our school year". Rean commented.

"Well, if you insist…" He still seemed a bit reluctant but in the end he talked, before though he took what looked like a map of the place. "You'll come across a plateau of sorts if you proceed beyond here, that's where the monster tends to appear". He started while marking in the approximate zone in the map. "It truly is a ferocious one, so much so that passing by the area is impossible, as it attacks everything it sees". He closed the map before speaking again. "Do take extra care when approaching it".

"R-right". Elliot answered first looking a bit scared from what they just heard. "Being careless with this one doesn't seem like an option".

"Indeed, we'll have to be thoroughly prepared for it". The archer supported.

"Allow us to make our way there once our preparations are complete, then". The swordswoman told the older man.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about that monster?" The black haired teen taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm afraid I can't, aside from the fact that it attacks everything that gets close we don't know anything, my apologies".

"There's nothing to apologize for, thank you for your time".

* * *

After that exchange they all left the house and made their way through some more monsters before reaching the plateau Syro told them about.

"I-Is that the monster we're looking for?" Elliot asked seeing a really large lizard creature with blue and purple scales covering its body and what looked like a plate sticking out from its back starting from its neck till the end of its tail.

They all hid and observed it for a while.

"It certainly seems to be". Laura answered him.

"It looks pretty tough, what should we do?" Alisa asked a bit worried.

"We don't have any choice, do we? We have to kill it; it's causing problems to the farmers". Rean answered her. "Everyone, double check your equipment, we need to be prepared for whatever this thing might throw at us".

Everyone did as told, Alisa preparing his bow, Elliot checking his orbal staff, Laura and Rean placing a hand on their respective swords; while also checking their ARCUS.

Once they were ready they rushed the monster.

As soon as it noticed them it fixed its eyes on them and roared.

Elliot used his Resounding Beat to raise everyone's defense before Rean and Laura took off to act as the front line.

The swordswoman was the first to attack, jumping high in the air to the point it was higher than the dinosaur and bringing her sword down on its head, it didn't cut it but the dinosaur's head was moved down by the sheer strength of the attack.

Not wanting to be hit again it spin in place trying to hit both swordsman with its tail, it didn't connect but they were forced out of range.

Alisa took advantage of it and shot an arrow covered in flames connecting with the dinosaur's torso and leaving a large burn mar in it.

Rean tried to maneuver around it but the dinosaur was fast to react and literally head-butted Rean knocking the air out of him; before it could keep attacking Elliot shot an Aqua Bleed to distract him long enough for Laura to get in close-range and forced the dinosaur's attention on her.

"Rean, are you okay?" Alisa asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine". He answered trying to get air back into his lungs; the archer prepared another arrow and shoot it right above the swordsman, it exploded in a green-blue light that fell on him healing some of the damage the last attack did. "Thanks".

With that he got up and helped Laura keep the monster at bay.

The group adopted a simple strategy of forcing the dinosaur's attention on Rean and Laura, the both focusing mainly on evading or blocking the attacks while Elliot and Alisa kept attacking using arts.

They kept this up until the dinosaur started to struggle to stay up.

"I-I think we almost got him!" Elliot said noticing the state the monster was in but the celebration was short lived as it suddenly started to shine an orange color.

"W-What is it doing?!" The archer asked in surprise.

"I don't know but probably nothing good". Rean answered preparing his sword.

"Allow me". They all heard Laura who was holding her sword with her right hand, the tip pointing at her left side, while her left hand was on the blade; starting from the hilt the entire zweihander started to glow. "Behold my most powerful strike". With these words she moved the sword to her right pointing at the ground before holding it with both hands and in one step closing the distance with the monster, she moved the sword above her right shoulder and. "Radiant Blade dance!" She slashed at the creature, starting with a diagonal slash from right and up to left and down, almost as soon as that slash finished she cut horizontally from left to right and using the momentum she spun in place delivering one more cut in the same direction.

Overwhelmed by the attack the dinosaur did one last roar before falling to the ground.

…

"What was that?!" Alisa yelled once the danger was over. "How did you do that?!"

"That was incredible" Elliot joined her on her bafflement, albeit more quietly.

"I'm guessing that was some technique from the Arseid School". The only other swordsman said.

"That is correct; I learned it from my father". Laura confirmed. "I believe with this the request is completed".

"Y-yeah". The red haired musician confirmed. "I don't know how but we beat it".

"It would have been even tougher if not for the power of our combat links". Alisa said. "I hate to admit it but ARCUS does seem to have a lot of potential".

"…you 'hate to admit it', why?" Rean asked tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"N-never mind that, we should go tell the people at the farm that we took care of the monster they reported" She quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah". The black haired teen decided to play along for now.

"I hope they're pleased". Elliot supported smiling.

Laura on the other hand turned her head to Rean with an inquisitive look.

"Is something wrong, Laura?" He asked noticing this.

"No… it's nothing". She answered after a few seconds. "Let's go".

"O…kay?"

* * *

After reporting back to Syro and having a conversation about how the Provincial Army seemed to be denying requests for help because of some situation with the taxes they went back to Celdic, with a good amount of vegetables that the man insisted they take as a reward.

"Guess that does it for all the tasks we were given". Elliot said letting out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pooped…"

"Same, I don't venture out onto the highways very often…" Alisa said sharing her red haired friend's pain. "The two of you sure seem okay, though" She added with a half-eyed look.

"My hometown is in the country-side too, so I'm kind of used to this and with all the training Laura does this is probably nothing for her". The black haired swordsman answered.

"Indeed, I find this level of exercise to be quite manageable". The blue haired girl confirmed. "However…"

'Why is she staring at me like that?' Rean thought, his confusion growing. 'It doesn't feel like when Alisa gave me that glare back at the old schoolhouse or at the inn, did I do something to upset her?'

"What is it?" The archer asked, the silence after she trailed off been going on for long enough.

"…No, I'm sure it's nothing". Laura finally answered. "I believe we should return to the inn now, should we not?"

"Yeah, let's; I'm guessing Instructor Sara is still there, we can give our report and also ask her a bit more about the purpose behind these field studies". Rean agreed.

"That would definitely be good to know, she hasn't told us anything about what's happening tomorrow, either". Alisa supported.

"All right, then, we shouldn't be too far from the town now". Elliot said as they kept walking.

* * *

Once they got back to Celdic they made their way to the Weathercock Inn but before they could get in a voice in the distance caught their attention, as they tried to listen to it they could recognize another voice aside from the first one.

"What's going on?" Rean wondered aloud.

"It sounds like something's happening over at the market". Elliot answered.

"Hmm… there appears to be some manner of dispute occurring". Laura said from the few words she could make out.

"I wonder what's up… should we go take a look?" Alisa asked for the others' opinion.

"Yeah, let's go and see". Rean answered after a few seconds, Elliot and Laura nodding in agreement.

They didn't have to go too far, just as you enter the market there saw two men, probably merchants, yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

'What the hell is going on?' Rean thought seeing the scene. "Excuse me, may I ask what the problem is?" He said to another merchant that was watching the argument.

"There seems to be some question over which of these two…"

'She's searching for the right word, isn't she?'

"…gentlemen…gets control of this area to set up his stall; the young merchant over there is local, while that merchant wearing the suit is from the capital".

"So they're both claiming the same spot…" Elliot thought aloud.

"Hmm…how odd; permits for the market are issued by the province's ruling lord" Laura said with a contemplative expression.

"So for Celdic that would be-" Whatever Alisa was about to say, she stopped when both merchants grabbed the other by the throat and got ready to punch each other.

'Not good!'

Rean and Laura reacted and before they could hurt each other they separated them.

Obviously they struggled at the sudden intervention but after noticing they wouldn't be able to get free they calmed down…a little.

"What are you, high schoolers?" The merchant with a suit asked now directing his anger to Group A.

"This has nothing to do with you meddling kids! We're having a mature discussion here and I'll thank you not to interfere!"

"Yeah, you lost the right to use words like that as soon as you got ready to punch each other's lights out". The swordsman of the group said giving him a bored look.

"Since when has grabbing a person by the neck been considered mature?"

"If you truly intend to have a mature discussion, perhaps you should try acting more like adults". The musician and the archer supported.

"Wh-what did you say to me?!" The local merchant half yelled, more out of embarrassment than anger.

"We're students from Thors Military Academy". Rean said before they all introduced themselves. "We're currently visiting this town on a field study".

"And while we are not yet formal members of the army I'm afraid we cannot simply walk by and ignore a fight in such a public place". Laura added.

"A-A military academy?!" The merchant from the town, Heinz, asked in surprise.

"Ugh, so they're a bunch of soldiers in training". The other merchant, Marco, seemed to be less shocked and more disgusted while he said this.

"What in Aidios' name is happening here?" An old man's voice asked with a sigh.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see an older man wearing a suit and a hat with white gloves.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Heinz said in anger.

'You have no one to blame but yourself'. Rean thought but decided to keep quiet after he heard Marco say.

"M-Manager Otto".

The man, Otto, approached the two merchants and began to talk to them convincing them to talk this matter with him in private to avoid inconveniencing the customers and the other merchants.

He also thanked Class VII and asked them to come with him so they could talk.

* * *

After everything was settled with the two merchants Otto and Class VII sat to talk.

As it turns out Otto is an old friend of Principal Vandyck and asked him to pick the tasks for their field study. Group A also learned that the person responsible for issuing the permits for stalls so things like the one that happened before wouldn't happen is none other than the ruling lord Duke Albarea, Jusis' father, and that he raised the taxes which the merchants aren't willing to pay causing the soldiers stationed in Celdic to turn a blind eye at the town's issues.

Of course this was all speculation but the facts certainly added up, however Otto made it clear that this is an internal matter and they should just focus on their field study.

* * *

Eventually they left the manager's house and walked until they reached the central square.

"…that all sounds really unfair". Elliot gave his honest opinion about what they talked with Otto.

"Yeah, I agree". Rean answered.

"Provincial lords have the duty and the right to decide upon and collect taxes in the regions they control and as long as that remains the case there's not really much the general populace can do to stand against them". Alisa said regrettably.

"I'm reluctant to comment on how others choose to rule their own territories but harassing one's people like this seems clearly inappropriate". Laura added to the conversation. "I've heard many rumors about the current head of House Albarea…" She trailed off there probably questioning whether to actually talk about said rumors.

"Umm, the current head is Jusis' dad, right?" The musician of the group mentioned. "So… couldn't we ask Jusis for some help here?"

"I doubt there's anything he could do; among the nobility decisions made by the head of the house are absolute and since the Albareas represent one of the Four Great Houses, that old tradition is absolutely guaranteed to be alive and well". The black haired swordsman answered him.

"The emperor is probably the only one with more power than the heads of the Four Great Houses". The archer added.

"So that's a no then". Elliot said feeling dejected.

"I see you're all busy mulling things over. Excellent, excellent!" They turned at the voice of Sara approaching them.

"What brings you here?"

"I figured it was about time for me to get going". The Instructor answered to Alisa. "Group B's not getting anything done, as expected, so I'm off to help sort them out".

"What?!"

"You're going to see Group B… now?"

"The town of Parm is a considerable distance from here".

"Now, now, you let me worry about that". The pink haired woman answered to the comments of the archer, orbal staff user and swordswoman. "You four are perfectly capable of looking after yourselves anyway, right? Put your heads together and think, and I'm certain you'll see what you need to do" With those words she walked away waving a hand without looking back.

They were all surprised since, giving her tone, it would seem she knows exactly what's going on but they let it go.

They did one last trip to the market where they met a merchant named Lymon, turns out his daughter Becky goes to Thors and after talking for a while he offered them a chance to be in charge of the shop during the evening sale.

After thinking it over for a bit they all agreed to take turns and do it.

Rean took pictures of everyone as they were working and was the second best at it, first was Alisa, third Laura and fourth Elliot.

* * *

Once they're little experience was over they all want back to the inn and ate dinner courtesy of the owner.

"Ahh… that was delicious". Elliot said with a happy sigh. "Those were some seriously fresh vegetables, too"

"Yeah, nothing beats food made from local ingredients". Rean supported his friend.

"I quite enjoyed the rye bread, myself". Laura joined in.

"I suppose this whole field study thing isn't so bad when you take the menu into account… I wonder what the others in Group B are doing right now". Alisa wondered.

There was silence for a few seconds before Rean answered her.

"I get the mental image of Machias and Jusis having a contest to see who can eat the most that is eventually ruined by them trying knock each other out like those merchants from before".

The others chuckled while saying something like 'sounds about right'.

"Honestly, I feel a bit bad for them but it would be a shock if it was anything different!" Elliot admitted.

Silence made itself present until the musician broke it.

"I can't help but wonder what exactly Class VII's purpose is, though; Instructor Sara says it's about ARCUS but I really don't think that's the only reason we've been brought together".

"I'm certain it's not". The blue haired swordswoman answered. "If that were all, today's field study tasks would serve little purpose".

"It seems as though she's trying to make us experience… I don't know… things; like all kinds of things, big and small". Alisa joined the conversation. "What I can't wrap my head around, though, is why".

"Yeah… what do we have to offer one another, when our reasons for enrolling at Thors in the first place are undoubtedly very different?" Rean thought aloud.

"Our… reasons?" The red haired musician wondered.

"Oh, sorry just thinking out loud".

"My reason for enrolling was quite simple; I aim to come ever closer to my goal, or rather, to the person whom I regard as such". Laura answered, though it wasn't a question that was expecting an answer.

"Your father?" The other swordsman of the group asked.

"Heh, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters; best to save that topic for another day". It seemed they wanted to ask more but she quickly diverted their attention. "What about you Alisa? Why did you enroll at the academy?"

"There's no single reason but…" She trailed off apparently thinking how to say it and after a few seconds. "I think I just wanted to assert my independence". That got a few raised eyebrows. "I mean, my situation at home isn't exactly ideal, and this seemed like good way to get out and… do more, I guess".

"Hmm… it sounds like I'm probably in the minority, then". This time all eyes went to Elliot. "See, I wasn't intending on coming here at all originally, I wanted to do something completely different"

"You did?" The blonde archer asked first.

"Oh yeah, you said you were really hoping you'd get into a music academy, right?" Rean remembered their conversation back on their free day.

"Ahaha, well I wasn't THAT serious about it or anything…"

'All right there is definitely something else going on there and now I want to get to the bottom of it… but I won't question it for now'

"What about you Rean?"

"Hmm, sorry Elliot what was that?" He had spaced off in his previous thoughts.

"Why did you decided to attend Thors? You're the last holdout and since you're the one who brought it up, it's only fair you answer the question too!"

"Me? Hmm… I wanted to find myself, I guess".

"Find yourself?" Alisa asked with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Haha sorry, that makes it sound like a much bigger dean than it actually is, that's the best way I can think of to put it, though".

"Nothing wrong with that, going on a journey of self-discovery; it's actually a pretty cool answer!" Elliot reassured him.

"Yeah, I had no idea you were such a romanticist". The blond haired archer expressed her surprise. "You sure don't come across as one!" She added with a wry grin.

"I think I'll just take the compliment". 'And why are you still staring at me?' The last part he just asked himself as he noticed that Laura had her eyes fixated on him.

They talked for a bit more before deciding to call it a night, although they still had to write the reports for the day, Elliot and Alisa in particular didn't seem too thrilled about it.

They asked Margot to wake them up at six tomorrow and went to their room… or well, Elliot and Alisa went to their room.

"Rean?" Before said person could go up Laura called out to him.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"I was unsure whether to ask or not, but I've decided that this question bears answering". The swordsman tilted his head in confusion but let her continue. "Why have you chosen to hold back?"

"What?" That question caught him off guard, because he honestly didn't understood what she was asking.

"Your sword style and technique, it is the Eight Leaves One Blade school, is it not?" Now THAT caught him by surprise. "Popularized by the 'Sword Hermit' Yun Ka-fai, it combines the best elements of other Easter sword styles, those who master any of its forms are referred to as a 'Divine Blade' and are said to understand the true nature of all things".

"You certainly know an awful lot about it; I didn't think it was particularly renowned here in the Empire". Rean answered.

"We of the Arseid school consider the studying of other swordsmanship styles to be an essential part of our training; in addition, my father once told me 'If you follow the path of the sword it is only a matter of time before you encounter a follower of the Eight Leaves".

"Your… father said that? Haha, it's an honor to be acknowledged by the Radiant Blademaster himself". The black haired teen said with an ironic chuckle. "But I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed".

"Hm?"

"It's not that I'm holding back, this is my limit; I trained under Master Ka-fai but he cut my training short, I barely made beginner level".

"Why did he do that?"

"I guess he decided that I don't have the talent… and I agree". This was a lie, and Rean knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about the real reason.

"…What?" Hearing him say this left her speechless.

"So I'm really not holding back. Honest. I actually kind of feel like I'm… dirtying the good name of the Eight Leaves school, in fact; I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations".

Laura stood there quietly for a while before turning around.

"Laura?"

"You have no reason to apologize to me, this is a matter you must come to terms with on your own… Though I'll admit to some disappointment, I was hoping you'd prove to be a good sparring partner"

"…"

"I'm going to practice outside for a bit, please go and finish your report with Alisa and Elliot". With those words she walked out of the inn.

'I screwed up'. Rean thought after she left. 'Sorry Laura… I'm not ready to tell the truth about that and even less ready to come to terms with it'. He unconsciously moved a hand to his hearth as a memory that haunted him surfaced in his mind. 'I really hope coming to Thors was the right decision'.

* * *

 **All right, first day of the Celdic field study is done.**

 **For some reason I feel like some parts of this chapter were sub-par compared to previous chapters but I can't find ways to improve it, maybe I'm just being too perfectionist? I dunno.**

 **Special thanks to Apex85 for the camera idea, if anyone has something else they would like suggest feel free to do so; I can't promise I'll use it but I will give it some thought.**

 **Anyway before I forget; I want to ask a question that involves CSII, before doing that though I want to ask whoever answers it that they keep it with a simple 'yes' or 'no' I don't want any other details about it.**

 **There is another fic that is doing something similar to mine called Trails of Blood and Steel… wait now that I think about it that fic came before mine so I'm the one doing something similar… that's beside the point, so in one of the after-chapter notes he mentions that Grunoja, the oversized gorilla that serves as the last boss on this field study in the game, appears again in CSII.**

 **My question is: is it the same Grunoja that appears here or is it the same type of monster?**

 **Once again please answer with the** ** _less_** **amount of detail possible, I don't want to know why it appears, where it appears, or who has to fight it; just if it appears.**

 **Thank you beforehand.**

 **On a related note, if you like the ReanxFie pairing or just Trails of Cold Steel in general, I really recommend that fic; it currently has eight chapters and is an AU so it has a lot more noticeable changes than my fic. Most important one being that Rean and Fie met when they were children, I am not saying anything else on the matter.**

 **Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a review would be greatly appreciated; it's a part of what fuels my motivation to keep writing haha.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Mystery in the Market Town

**Mystery in the Market Town**

 **Apex85: Oh well, it's just a minor detail as far as I know.**

 **I said it before and I'll say it again, he will react different to certain situations, comments like that from Alisa will probably be a good part of those haha.**

 **Once again thanks for suggesting the camera idea.**

 **And thanks for answering about the Grunoja thing.**

 **As always thanks for the support… and that'll be the last thanks for now (haha); until next time.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to dougcupcake, jamesb497, knightblazer85 and misticslayer1 for adding this fic to their favs and/or follows list.**

 **By the way, Trails of Cold Steel 3 is out and the opening is AWESOME… although I might be bias since its Trails of Cold Steel 3 haha.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: No ownership**

* * *

"It's time to wake up". Group A heard the voice of Margot from the door of their room as she kept knocking.

"Thanks, we're getting up". Rean answered and the knocks stopped. '-sigh- I didn't get a good night sleep'. He thought glancing at the girl's beds, more specifically Laura. 'I have to apologize… and that could end up going badly'. With another sigh he got up, woke Elliot and both went to the bathroom to change.

After everyone got ready they went downstairs.

"Here are your tasks for the day". Margot said showing them an envelope like the one they got yesterday. "The market manager left them with me".

"Thank you". The black haired teen thanked her taking said envelope. "Let's see…" This time they got two requests but neither was marked as 'required'. "…so we can choose to not do anything?"

"I guess but I think it would be better if we do them". The blond archer answered him.

"Yeah I agree, you two?" Elliot and Laura each nodded to show they were on board with the idea.

"I'm surprised he gave us so few though". Alisa thought aloud.

"Maybe he wanted to give us less work because we're going back to Trista today". The musician offered.

"That sounds about right; he is a very considerate man". Margot supported. "The last train headed your way leaves here around nine tonight if you get those done quickly enough you can have dinner before you leave".

"Thank you very much".

"We greatly appreciate your kindness". The two swordsmen answered. "Shall we get started, then?" The blue haired girl added.

"Sounds good!" Alisa answered first, a bit too quickly.

"Y-yeah, they're all optional so they probably aren't too difficult compared to yesterday's". Elliot added.

'I know you two were eavesdropping and I'm pretty sure Laura could tell too; if not then this is a pretty clear giveaway'. Rean thought. 'But I don't want to keep things like that so'.

"Hey, Laura? I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday evening".

The other three were surprised when he said that out of nowhere, but the two that weren't directly involved decided to keep quiet.

"As I told you then this is a matter you must come to terms with on your own; it is not something for which an apology is required". The swordswoman answered, her voice even.

"That's… not really what I meant; although I probably owe you two apologies now that I think about it".

Laura raised an eyebrow in confusion hearing this.

"M-maybe we should leave you two alone". Elliot said preparing to go out of the inn.

"It's okay, you two heard our conversation before so you can hear this too".

"W-wha h-how did you…?" Alisa trailed off in surprise.

"We knew you were listening in yesterday". Laura said.

'Th-this is something about that 'sensing' thing Rean mentions sometimes isn't it?' The red haired teen wondered in his mind but left that question for another time.

"But going back to the matter at hand, what do you mean about two apologies?"

"Yeah… sorry, I lied to you yesterday".

"Hmm, what about?"

"You know how I said Master Ka-Fai cut my training short?" Laura nodded. "That part is true but the reason wasn't because he said I don't have talent, it was because I… was afraid". He instinctively moved a hand to his hearth.

"Afraid?" The blue haired swordswoman repeated receiving a nod. "Afraid of what?"

"…"

"Rean?"

"Three apologies then". He said with a weak laugh. "Sorry I… don't want to talk about it".

"Why-" Laura was about to ask why but one look at Rean's face and she decided this wasn't something he wished to disclose. "I understand and I accept your apology". She was about to leave when she remembered what her fellow swordsman said. "You mentioned one more apology?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, probably more important than those other two… I wanted to apologize for making light of the way of the sword". Laura widened her eyes in surprise but didn't say anything. "When I said that my master decided that I don't have the talent and I simply agreed with it, not only it was a lie it was disrespectful; to Master Ka-fai, to the school I follow and to the path of the sword itself". He then bowed making the upper half of his body be parallel to the ground. "I'm sorry".

…

…

…

'I beg of you, say something'. The teen thought maintaining his position.

"Please raise your head". Hearing this he did as told. "I accept this apology too; however, if that's the case, then there is one other person you should be apologizing to as well". Rean threw a confusing glance at his classmate. "I can't pretend to know much about your personal circumstances but regardless of one's background or social standing, one should always be able to live with pride in him or herself".

'I'm with you so far… although I find it a bit difficult personally'.

"Thus, if you truly did make light of yourself and your own abilities, that is an act of shame for which you owe yourself recompense".

"I…" Whatever he wanted to say Rean didn't seem to be able to find the right words.

"Let me ask you a question, Rean". The aforementioned gave her his full attention once again. "Do you like the path of the sword?"

"Eh?... Hmm…" 'If I like it?' He didn't need to think about his answer much before answering with a smile. "It's not really a matter of liking it or disliking it, I don't think; it's a part of my life… an inseparable part of who I am".

"That's all I wanted to hear". Laura said smiling. "I feel exactly the same way".

"So you two are friends again, then?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm? Were we… not? There was never any rift between us that I knew about… was there?" Rean asked the last part to Laura.

"Not at all this was all handled rather neatly, I felt". She answered.

"You're both so simpleminded". Alisa said with a sigh.

"Why thank you Alisa". The black haired teen answered.

"I wasn't complimenting you". She said only eliciting a chuckle from the swordsman which in turn made her sigh. "I feel like an idiot spending so much time trying to devise a plan to get the two of you to make up-" She covered her mouth with one hand but it was too late, the 'secret' was out.

"You were planning a way to get us to make up?" Rean asked mildly surprised.

"It would seem we've caused you undue concern". Laura added.

"Geez! Can we just all forget about this and move on?"

"Like with the incident at the old schoolhouse?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked grinning.

"Yes like with the incident at- I told you to forget about that!" The other three shared a chuckle and even Alisa ended up joining after a minute.

"Looks like the ground's dried after the rainfall, so to speak". Margot said with a smile. "Glad to see you all looking a bit less gloomy".

However, their conversation was interrupted by a person entering the inn while yelling for the owner.

"Slow down, Louise! It's first thing in the morning and you're about as poised to wake the dead, you're making such a commotion". The inn owner scolded the young woman who entered. "Where have you been, anyway? You're late" Those words seemed to take the wind out of her sails.

"I-I'm sorry, I just got caught up on the way here; but never mind that! We have big, big trouble! Something terrible happened over at the market!"

"Something terrible, you say?" Margot asked her worriedly.

"What terrible thing has happened exactly?" Alisa asked also worried.

Louise told them that last night someone smashed two stalls and stole the merchandise, Margot told her to get the inn ready since the market is probably opening late and they could get more guests than usual because of it; she also told Group A to leave this matter to the locals and that they should focus on their field study… but of course they didn't listen.

* * *

It's not that they wanted to ignore her warning, especially since she was saying it thinking of what could be better for them, but after hearing what happened they had to at least go see.

They reached the entrance where one merchant told them that the market wasn't open yet, they talked for a bit when they heard two voices yelling at each other and offered to try and break them up, to which the merchant thanked them.

As soon as they entered they could see the two merchants from yesterday, Marco and Heinz, blaming the other for destruction and theft and about ready to punch each other.

"HOLD IT!" Rean yelled as Group A approached.

"Class VII?" Otto, the market manager, asked in surprise.

"You kids again?!"

"Keep your noses out of this! I'm gonna make him pay for smashing my stall!"

"Smashing?" Elliot asked looking around and seeing that both their stalls were completely destroyed. "Wow, th-they're completely ruined".

"This is awful!" Alisa expressed with anger.

"However, harming one another is not going to bring them back". Laura tried to reason with the two merchants. "In the end, they will still be smashed, and you will be worse off".

"B-But this anger isn't gonna go away unless I do SOMETHING". Marco argued back. "He took all my goods too, so I haven't even got anything to sell!"

"What are you talking about?!" Heinz yelled back. "YOU were the one who stole MY goods! And you're gonna give them all back right now, AND fix the damage you did to my stall, or else I… I can't be held responsible for my actions!"

At this they once again grabbed each other by the neck and raised their fists.

'All right, stepping in'. Rean thought quickly stepping forward, placing his arms between them and pushing them away from the other, they scrambled a bit to avoid falling before getting back their balance.

"What do you think you'r-"

"SHUT UP!" Both merchants and everyone else at the scene flinched when the swordsman ordered this. "Let me see if I get this right, both of you are saying the other is responsible for destroying the stalls and stealing your goods, is that correct?"

"Yes! That's why-"

"That's stupid". Marco was going to start with the banter again when Rean said this. "What reason could there be? If it was just one of the stalls then I get it but destroying your own stall would damage your own business too".

"The stalls aren't the important thing, they can always be repaired!" Heinz answered angrily. "The problem is the stolen goods that HE took from me, without them I could go bankrupt!"

"It wasn't me! YOU are the one who stole them!"

They started to yell again saying how the other is responsible and that he should pay for the damage.

"Stop!" Although it was with less volume than before Rean managed to get them to stop their yelling just with this. "So both of you had your goods stolen right? And please limit your answer to a simple 'yes' or 'no'"

"Yes!" The two merchants answered loudly.

"Then it's even less possible for either of you to be responsible".

"…Huh?"

"Oh, I get it". Alisa thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked a bit confused.

"If both of them say the other stole their goods then they can't sell anything or it would imply they're guilty, so in the end they are just harming their own business". The blond archer explained.

"I see; in other words there is no reason to suspect either of them is responsible". Laura concluded.

Embarrassed by this realization both merchants hung their heads.

"So, do you think you can have an actually mature discussion this time?" The black haired teen asked his response were the two older men nodding in silence.

"What is going on?!" A new voice yelled from the entrance of the Grand Market; there stood a squad of five soldiers from the Provincial Army. "I want an explanation". The one in charge demanded.

"There was an argument between these two gentlemen about some stolen goods". The market manager Otto answered him before explaining everything that happened. "These students here helped stop it".

"Hmm, I see". The officer said half glaring at Group A. "I suppose there is no need for us to be here then".

'…why are you here then?' Rean asked himself mentally and staring at the officer.

"Hmm, should you not start an investigation on this matter?" The blue haired swordswoman asked.

"The Provincial Army doesn't have time to waste solving the petty squabbles of merchants". He answered with an 'hmph'. "We were going to stop the yelling but it seems that was already taken care of; however if you start with this again then I will take you into custody for disturbing the peace!" The officer threatened, he was starting to walk away when he noticed that Rean was staring at him. "Is something the matter kid?"

"…" The black haired teen just kept his stare; he wasn't glaring, it seemed more like he was analyzing.

The Provincial Army officer sneered before finally marching away with his soldiers.

"There they go…" Otto said with a sigh.

"What was that? There was a crime and they aren't even going to start an investigation?" Alisa wondered.

"Th-this isn't right!" Elliot complained.

"I see now how the provincial army conducts itself". Laura added.

Rean just kept staring the way they had gone.

"I'm sure you two are probably still angry but I trust you understand that neither of you is responsible for this incident". Otto said to the two merchants.

"Yes, I'm sorry for losing my head like this".

"I'm sorry too; I let my anger get the better of me".

Everyone in the market, including Group A, helped get it ready.

* * *

Once that was done, Otto asked the members of Class VII to go talk with him in his house.

"Thank you for your help during that fight and for preparing the Grand Market". The Market Manager thanked them. "I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am".

"There's no need for that, we barely did anything". The orbal staff user was the first to answer.

"I'm just glad no one got hurt". The archer added. "I was kind of surprised when Rean stepped in like that, though".

"It was that or one of them knocking out the other, or each other, I went with the first". The swordsman said with a shrug.

"All the more reason to thank you". Otto answered. "A merchant's stall is his livelihood, any action taken against it can throw him into a blind rage and it's hard to bring someone back from that".

"It would seem the problems facing the merchants in this town are quite grave indeed". Laura commented thinking of the incident. "The provincial army may had have the intention to intervene but I don't believe they will make any attempt at trying to find the culprits".

"Quite right". Otto agreed regrettably. "It's clearer than ever now that they have no intention of trying to resolve any issues involving the market and I can't see that changing unless we decide to just accept the sales tax increase and keep quiet about it".

"Still, you'd think they'd at least be a little more… subtle about the whole thing". Alisa commented, not that she thought it was okay for them to be doing this in the first place. "There's no way those two merchants are just going to accept this and move on"

"No, I don't suppose they will, there is a good chance they may even try to find the culprits themselves and… that could go wrong very easily". The market manager agreed. "Not to mention that if word gets out certain groups of people could begin boycotting the marketplace something definitely has to be done… I'm just not sure what".

"…"

"Is something wrong Rean? You're awfully quiet". Elliot asked his friend.

"Are you feeling unwell?" The swordsman kept quiet a bit longer before facing Otto.

"Sir, I have a favor to ask; would you consider allowing us to investigate this morning's incident?"

"What?!"

"Are you suggesting that we attempt to find the perpetrator who destroyed the merchants' stalls ourselves?" Alisa and Laura asked in disbelief.

"It's a kind offer but as I said yesterday, this is our affair, not yours". The manager answered calmly. "You're students, you have your own studies to worry about and I wouldn't feel right interfering with them". Rean shook his head at hearing this.

"We're students training for the military, though; we can't just stand by and allow something so unjust to go unchallenged". He answered him. "It's the provincial army's responsibility to address this, sure, but they're shirking their duties here and that reflects poorly on us all".

"W-well, that's true enough, I guess…" The red haired teen of the group said. "But do you really think we're up for something like this?"

"I kind of have to wonder about that too; I mean, at the end of the day we're just… amateurs; we should at least check with Instructor Sara first and see what she thinks".

"She's already told us". Rean answered to his blond classmate. "'Put your heads together and think, and I'm sure you'll see what you need to do' Her words; this seems like exactly the sort of thing she meant, at least to me".

The other three widened their eyes in surprise and after a few seconds they all agreed that they would at least try.

"Are you really sure about this?" Otto asked worriedly.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but even if you were to say 'no' I would still investigate". The black haired swordsman answered.

"So would I" Laura supported.

"And me" Elliot joined.

"Me too" Alisa finished.

"…very well". Otto said with a smile. "If you're really sure then I won't say no; I'm very concerned about the market and the safety of our merchants so if you're one hundred percent sure, I have to admit, I truly would appreciate anything you can do for use".

"Thank you, sir. We'll do everything in our power to find answers for you".

"Just be careful, don't go seeking out trouble! I don't want you kids being put in danger". The older man warned. "We're dealing with a criminal who acts under cover of night, he may be capable of a lot more than just thievery and vandalism; remember I'm responsible for your safety. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't even look Vandyck in the eye anymore!"

"W-We'll be careful; we promise!" The orbal staff user answered. 'I know I will, at least. I probably need to be more careful than anyone else here'. He added in his mind.

"Now that that's settled, we should act quickly". Laura suggested.

"Yeah, let's get this investigation started!" Alisa supported.

And so they left Otto's home.

* * *

"So, first things first". Rean started. "What do we do about the other requests we have?"

"…Oh right". The archer of the group said.

"I had forgotten about that to be honest" Elliot admitted with embarrassment.

"Even if we agreed to investigate this, we should still make sure they are taken care of". The swordswoman gave her opinion.

"I agree; that IS one of the objectives of this field study after all". Alisa supported.

"So do I, I would feel bad if we just ignored them". The red haired added.

"We're all in agreement then". Rean said taking out the envelope. "Two requests, a monster extermination and looking for a missing wallet". He read out loud. "I think we should split up".

"That seems to be a good idea, any objections?" Laura asked, the other two shook their heads.

"All right, now about how we do that… Laura would you mind coming with me to hunt that monster?"

"Not at all".

"Elliot and Alisa take care of the wallet; there is a good chance you won't have to leave for the Highway so once you're done try and see if you can find out anything about the robbery".

"Got it". They both answered to the Eight Leaves practitioner.

"Let's meet back at the inn once we're done, we'll have a quick bite to eat and share what happened". Everyone nodded to show their agreement. "All right then, let's split up gang".

And so the four went their separate ways.

* * *

Rean and Laura marched to the West Highway to look for the monster they have to slain, it wasn't hard to find since it was a giant bird flying near the ground.

It proved to be a lot tougher than it looked but weak to fire, and although neither of them was particularly good at using arts they both had a Master Quartz that specialized in fire more or less evening things out, they managed to beat it with a combination of swordsmanship and using said arts taking turns to distract it while the other prepared. Laura finished it off using the 'Radiant Blade Dance' after it was weakened enough; they sustained some wounds but nothing too serious.

* * *

Elliot and Alisa's task was relatively simple… just tiring and time consuming. They ended up walking around the whole town looking for the person who lost the wallet.

One of the merchants had found a wallet yesterday and kept it in case the owner would come and pick it up; so far no one did, hence the request.

First they found a train ticket in it (aside from a lot of money) so they went there to ask.

One of the station employees told them that a young lady had come in a panic to make an inquiry about her lost wallet, saying how she was at a complete loss without it; he told them she mentioned going back to the inn to do a thorough check.

The Weathercock Inn was the only inn the town had as far as the two teens could tell so that was their next stop.

They asked Margot about the wallet and she told them they were looking for someone named Annabelle but she had just left wanting to search the rest area in the Grand Market for her missing wallet.

Elliot and Alisa asked some of the people there if they had seen Annabelle, of course giving a description of a woman searching for something since there were little chances of anyone here knowing her if she was staying at the inn and had a train ticket for tonight, one of them told them that he saw someone that fit that description saying something among the lines of 'I have no choice but to rely on Aidios now'.

"I think there's only one place that could be…" Alisa trailed off with a forced smile at the obvious clue.

"Yeah, let's go to the church". Elliot said as they started to walk out the Grand Market.

"This is starting to get a bit tedious". The archer confessed. "Let's hope she really is at the church".

"Yeah". Her classmate answered with a nod. "Hey, aren't those Rean and Laura?" He pointed towards the west exit of the city where the two were coming from.

"Oh, hi you two". Rean greeted when they got closer.

"Hey, how did it go?" Alisa asked looking them over.

"We sustained some minor wounds but nothing too serious, it proved to be a rather challenging foe". Laura answered her. "How about you?"

"We ended up running around the whole place; there is a good chance she is at the church so that's where we're going next". The musician answered.

"Lead the way". The black haired swordsman said as the now complete Group A walked together.

* * *

Luckily they didn't have to search much, as soon as they entered the church they heard a woman asking for help saying how she lost all her mira.

When they called out to her she first thought they were trying to rob her… in a church no less, but Group A explained the situation about how one of the merchants asked if they could give it back to her; she then offered a reward in mira that they declined but accepted when she gave them a souvenir from the Grand Market at her insistence.

* * *

They reported back to the merchant Lizzie about the wallet and went back to the inn to get something to eat, Rean and Laura got their wounds treated too.

* * *

Once they finished with that they went to the town square.

"So you guys couldn't investigate anything due to the wallet?" Rean asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, sorry, it took longer than we expected". Alisa apologized for both her and Elliot.

"There is no need for an apology". Laura assured them. "More importantly we should focus on starting now".

"I think we should start at the Grand Market; that is the scene of the crime after all". The Eight Leaves practitioner suggested.

"Can't argue with that!" His red haired friend supported. "We should probably get statements from those two merchants before anything else".

"Indeed, after what happened they probably calmed themselves so perhaps we can get something a bit more substantial from them". The blue haired swordswoman added. "And although it is scarce we should also consider the possibility that they did indeed sabotaged themselves"

"Yeah, personally I doubt it but its best if we don't rule out the possibility". The black haired teen agreed.

"We'll need to keep a close eye on the time, though". Alisa reminded them. "If we miss the last train towards Heimdallr we'll have no way of getting back to the academy today and we've already spent a good part of the time we have on the other tasks".

"Let's not waste time then, let's go".

* * *

Once again the four went to the Grand Market this time looking for Marco and Heinz, they weren't near their stalls so they went to ask Lymon and he told Group A they were in the rest area.

"Oh, there they are". Alisa said when she saw them together in one of the tables.

"Hmm? You're the kids from the military academy". Marco said when they approached the two older men.

"What are you doing here?"

"You see…" Rean explained to both of them about how they were investigating what happened last night.

"You're investigating?" Heinz asked in surprise.

"That's right and we'd really appreciate if both of you can answer a few questions".

"…I suppose it can't hurt". The suit wearing merchant answered with a sigh. "It's better than doing nothing at least".

"Y-you don't have to sound so… pessimistic". Alisa answered him.

"Well, can you blame me? You're students at a military academy; you're not exactly ace detectives".

"Come on Heinz, it can't hurt to hear them out". Marco said, although judging from his tone he was thinking the same thing.

"I already said that but there isn't much I can do to help; I didn't see anything worth mentioning".

"You didn't?" Rean asked.

"As soon as I made sure my stall was ready to open the next morning, I left everything set up and went home, the other merchants around here can vouch for that". His expression suddenly fell as he sighed. "Guess I shouldn't have left the stall unattended, though; by the time I got in, it was too late, the deed had been done".

"I see… what about you?" Elliot asked the other merchant in the table.

"I left the market right after arguing with Heinz here and I didn't come back till this morning; I stayed at a friend's place, another merchant, just got piss drunk and ranted at him all night".

"Since we're on the subject… why are you two sitting together like this?" Alisa asked a bit confused. "It's great that you aren't trying to knock each other out but it seems a bit odd".

"Well, after you guys left we apologized to each other". Marco started to explain. "When you said the thing about 'if either of us is responsible then he can't sell anything either or it would be the same as admitting they're guilty' we realized that we were been stupid about it… so we made peace".

"And we're on the same boat so now we're just… lamenting". Heinz added with another sigh that was soon accompanied by one from Marco. "This reminds me, I am sorry for my behavior today and yesterday".

"Me too, sorry".

"It's okay, we get why you would react like that". Rean assured them. "Another thing, what was stolen?"

"In my case it was processed foods; nuts, cheese, bacon… all foods that have a long shelf life, made with local ingredients; let me tell you when I saw my things gone I REALLY sobered up".

"For me it was accessories, I have a sample with me… my last one". The merchant in a suit looked in his pocket and took out a bracelet. "It's been a real hit lately in the capital so I was hoping to bring the fad here by selling them at the market… and now this is the only one I have left… I dread to think just how much money I lost in a single night".

"I hear you; I could make do even without a stall but without anything to sell… I guess this is where the dream ends for me". Both merchants sighed simultaneously.

"I'll be honest with you two, I'm not sure how much we'll be able to do for you but you have my word we'll do everything we can".

"So… you know, try to cheer up?" Rean and Elliot tried to assure them but it seemed to have little effect, they did wish them luck though but it was clear the two merchants weren't expecting much.

* * *

After talking with them the members of Class VII walked back to the entrance of the Grand Market.

"That's all the two victims of this crime have to say, it seems; what does everybody think?" The black haired swordsman asked his friends.

"Well, I know we can't completely rule it out… but I really don't think either of them was responsible". Elliot answered first.

"Both merchants certainly have adequate motive to damage the other's stall but, even without taking into account the matter that neither could sell anything without implying their guilt, the chance of both of them committing the same crime on the same night, without crossing paths, is virtually nil". Laura supported the red haired teen is statement.

"It's not impossible that they were just out to steal each other's merchandise but I don't believe that's what happened and both of them have alibis confirming that they were somewhere else when the crime took place". Alisa also supported.

"I'm inclined to agree I can't see either of these merchants being responsible for what happened". Rean put the proverbial 'final nail in the coffin' for that line of thinking. "So we're going to have to look elsewhere to find viable suspects".

"Where, though? I mean, who could it possibly have been?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe one of the other merchants was having trouble and after listening to their argument they saw an opportunity?" Alisa offered, although she wasn't too thrilled about the idea.

"I'm afraid that line of thinking would not help us figure things out". Laura answered her. "If that's the case then we would need to investigate every single merchant here and check their alibis, even if we were to split up I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to confirm everyone's story and in the case it wasn't a merchant we would only waste valuable time".

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but how are we supposed to start narrowing down suspects then".

"Well… there is one thing that's been bugging me for a while". Rean said earning the attention of his three friends. "There's one group of people involved in this whole situation whose actions don't seem to make any sense… maybe if we can work out the reasoning behind their strange behavior we can come one step close to finding our culprit".

"Wh-whom do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"The Provincial Army". He answered immediately. "They haven't done a thing to try and solve this crime, despite it happening right under their noses and that begs the question… why not?"

"Hmm… the market manager said they're refusing to fulfill their role due to the tax issue, which means the provincial army should refuse to intervene in quarrels within the market as well". Laura said.

"If that's the case, then why did they appear this morning?" Everyone other than Rean widened their eyes after hearing this.

"Now that you mention it, that really doesn't make any sense". Alisa was the first to talk. "They said they were there because of the noise, even if the dispute was over by then, it is weird they would get involved".

"Yeah, one minute they're refusing to do anything, then the next they're taking a stand". Elliot added, noticing the inconsistency. "It's definitely suspicious".

"My point exactly, there's definitely something unnatural about the way they're conducting themselves and since we have no other feasible leads, what do you say we go to the army's guardhouse and take a look around?" The Eight Leaves swordsman asked. "We might be able to learn something from them that could aid us in our investigation".

"Hmm… that may be worth an attempt". The other sword user supported.

"The guardhouse isn't too far from here, let's head on over and see what we can find out!" The archer of the group agreed as they all started to walk to the guardhouse.

"I'm surprised you were able to see that Rean". Elliot said to his black haired friend. "How did you do it?"

"Elementary, my dear Craig". He said putting on a deerstalker hat that he got out of nowhere and taking it off and it disappearing just as fast.

"Wh-where did you get that hat?"

"What hat?"

"The hat that… never mind, you were saying?"

"It was just something that struck me as odd, and to be honest I'm partially hoping I'm wrong about it".

"Why?" The read haired musician asked tilting his head.

"…Because it would mean that the provincial army was most likely in on it with the culprits". Their conversation was cut short when they arrived at the guardhouse.

"Hmm? Aren't you those students from that… military academy, was it?" A soldier standing in front of the guardhouse asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We're terribly sorry to trouble you, but we were hoping you might be able to help us with something". Rean answered as calmly as possible. "Could we ask you a few questions about the incident that occurred at the Grand Market his morning?"

"…What?" The soldier's demeanor clearly changed after he heard this. "What does that have to do with you?"

"U-umm…" Elliot mumbled trying to find a good excuse but Laura beat him to it.

"We're visiting this town on a field study as students of Thors Military Academy and we would very much appreciate the chance to see how experienced soldiers such as yourselves handle difficult everyday situations".

'…By Aidios, that was some quick thinking Laura'. Rean thought doing his best to keep his surprise from showing in his face in front of the soldier.

"This seems a perfect opportunity for an anecdotal case study, and could prove most invaluable to our education… if you'd permit it".

The soldier stood silent for a few seconds saying he'll go see what he can do and marched inside the guardhouse.

"It looks like we might be able to hear what they have to say for themselves after all". Alisa said once the soldier was out of earshot. "Nicely done, Laura!"

"Heh, in times like these we need to make good use of our positions; no one can fault a student for wanting to learn, after all". She answered with a smile.

"Even so, that was some real quick thinking you did there". Rean also congratulated.

"But now comes the hard part". Elliot said with a sigh. "This makes me nervous".

"Well, let's just wait and see what we can get out of them". The black haired swordsman said. "Remember, it's not always what they say that matters, but how they say it and even more importantly… what they DON'T say".

"Right!"

They cut the conversation short there because the soldier came back accompanied by the officer they met yesterday and this morning.

"I hope you appreciate us taking time out of our busy schedule for this". The officer said with an annoyed sigh. "So what do you want? And make it quick, I'm a busy man, you know."

Alisa wanted to say a few things as an answer but knew it wouldn't do any good so she simply opted to keep a poker face.

"I'll be brief, then". Rean said keeping the calmest expression he could. "We came here to discuss the incident at the market this morning; would we be correct in assuming that the provincial army will be conducting no further investigation?"

"Hmhp. Is that all you came here to ask?" He asked clearly considering ti a stupid question.

"…'is that all'? Should the armed forces, charged with maintaining the peace in this region, not be taking this matter more seriously?" Laura said, clearly angry by the answer the officer gave.

"L-Laura, I'm not sure-"

"Hmhp, you've got a big mouth for someone your age and it seems you have a lot to learn about how military units actually work". The older man said interrupting Elliot.

"What do you mean?" The archer of the group spoke.

"Let me ask you this, what should be the number one priority of the provincial army be in order to maintain the status quo?" The officer gave a few seconds before answering. "I'll tell you, their number one priority should be to enforce the will of their region's ruling lord".

'…is this guy serious?!' The four teens thought at the same time with disgust, some were better at hiding it than the others though.

"You mean Duke Albarea".

"As members of the provincial army, the will of the nobility is absolute". He kept going. "We're just following our orders, protecting what we have a duty to protect".

"…I assume you're referring to the local petition against the sales tax increase". Rean said as calmly as possible. "So you're saying as long as the petition isn't withdrawn, the Grand Market isn't something you have a 'duty to protect'?"

"Interpret my words however you want". The officer sneered. "We're soldiers, we follow orders; that's how the military works and we don't need some fresh military academy inductees telling us how to do our jobs".

By this point every member of Group A was glaring in disgust at the guy, some with less intensity than others, but glaring nonetheless.

"So, is that it then? I hope this has been… enlightening; now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do"

"W-wait". Before the officer could even move for the door Elliot spoke up. "Would you mind answering just one more question?"

The other four were surprised he said this, although the reason was different between Class VII and the officer.

"…Hmph, fine; ask it".

"Well… umm… do you have any idea what might have happened to the goods Marco was handling? You know, the accessory merchant, all he was left was that one sample".

"Hmm? What are you talking about? That merchant from the capital, Heinz, was the one who was planning on selling accessories".

'Yeah, he is righ- wait!' Rean thought, apparently reaching the same conclusion as the rest of his classmates who stared at the provincial army officer.

"What did you just say?" Alisa asked, not that she needed to hear it again.

"Wh-what are you all looking at me like that for?!" He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"How do you know that?" The orbal staff user asked. "I was under the impression you hadn't investigated the matter at all". The officer gasped at hearing this.

"Hmm… how peculiar; we only discovered what each of the merchants was intending to sell a short while ago". Laura added causing even more discomfort to the older man, even the soldier standing guard started to look uncomfortable.

"S-sir-"

"W-we have our own ways of finding these things out; you'd do well not to underestimate us!" The officer said quickly. "Now, we've wasted enough time answering your questions; we're leaving!" He all but ran away while the guard urged them to leave and knowing there is little chance they could get anything else there they left and went to the town square.

"D-do you think…?" Alisa trailed off not wanting to complete the sentence.

"The fact that they know what each of the merchants was selling means they did investigate the matter after all but the burglary happened last night, and it was only first discovered this morning…" He trailed off to gather his thoughts. "Realistically, I don't think there was any opportunity during that time for them to do any digging, not without running into at least the two of you while looking of the owner of the missing wallet". The last part he said it to Elliot and Alisa.

"Agreed, I suspect they knew what each merchant was planning to sell well in advance of yesterday's incident". Laura supported. "Thought that would be easy information for them to learn, since Duke Albarea must have issued permits for both stalls". Before giving an alternative to what they were all thinking.

"That's true and the army would have no trouble gaining access to transaction records for something like that". Alisa agreed. "But… why would they bother?"

"Maybe they needed to know so they could prepare". Elliot offered.

"Prepare for what?"

"I get the impression that the incident at the market has been carefully planned out for a while now". The musician explained to the swordsman. "I don't think those two merchants being given permits for the same spot was a coincidence, either. It was probably done to get them to start fighting… so they could be robbed while there was tension between them". The other three mulled it over in their heads for a second before he started talking again. "Basically, to create a situation that couldn't be brought under control without the army's help".

"So the two merchants were being used all along". Just then a thought suddenly passed through Rean's mind. "Or were they…? No I don't think they'd do that"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Laura asked confused on that last part.

"No, it was just a thought, I was considering the possibility of Marco and Heinz been part of the ruse… but I honestly don't think it's possible unless they're really good actors".

"Yeah, now that you brought it up I don't think we can completely rule it out… but my gut tells me that's not what's happening" Alisa answered.

"But getting back on topic, Elliot's explanation seems to fit perfectly with that happened this morning".

"Meanwhile, the provincial army has shown no interest in actively working toward a solution, unless the market manager chooses to withdraw his petition". The blue haired swordswoman said.

"So if we didn't intervene this morning they would've probably force both parties into an uncomfortable truce". Alisa thought out loud. "If they kept it up the merchants would eventually get worn down enough that they'd feel like they have no choice but to withdraw the petition… this is turning out to be an even shadier situation that I thought". She murmured the last part with a bit of sadness.

"Yeah but thanks to Elliot, I do believe we've finally uncovered the truth of the matter". He then looked at the red head in question. "By the way, it was awesome how you came up with that in the spot!"

"Hehe, I just tried to come up with something that would make him slip and this is what I got". The musician said embarrassed.

"But really, if it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't have been able to learn about this".

"It's true, that was quite commendable". Alisa and Laura praised him too.

"S-stop, you're embarrassing me". It was true since his cheeks were starting to turn the color of his hair.

"It was some very quick thinking you displayed Elliot, you'd make a fine military strategist". Laura said nonetheless.

"Really, please stop". He asked again with a smile full of embarrassment.

"So what we know is, the provincial army is somehow involved with the actual perpetrators of this crime". Rean said, partially to help Elliot out of his situation. "The only way to solve it once and for all, though, seems to be… well, to find them and catch them but if this was carried out by members of the provincial army, that's not going to be an easy task". The last part seemed to take the wind out of his sails but Laura helped with that.

"No… I don't think anyone from the army was directly involved". All eyes went to the swordswoman. "The soldiers here are far too proud to dirty their hands with such escapades"

"I tend to agree". Alisa supported. "Really, whoever the culprits are, I doubt they're still here in Celdic; there just aren't many viable places to hide such a huge volume of goods without them being found".

"Yeah, that's a good point". The black haired teen agreed before taking a hand to his chin and murmur. "Maybe they escaped by train? No, that can't be; boarding a train with that much merchandise would raise suspicion for sure".

"It's been less than a day since the burglary happened, so they can't have gotten far". Elliot mentioned.

"Maybe we should ask around on the main roads and see if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary; someone suspicious may have been spotted leaving or even entering the town".

"That sounds like a wise course of action". Laura supported her fellow sword user. "Come, let's resume our search! We mustn't let this cowardly thief to run free!"

With renewed determination they resumed the investigation.

* * *

 **I'm stopping here.**

 **I honestly wanted to finish Celdic in this chapter but I ended up writing a lot more than I thought; next chapter is most likely going to be last one for the first field study, though.**

 **By the way... I wonder how many people got it?**

 **And yes I am playing the pronoun game hehehe.**

 **Fun fact: I kid you not; I wrote all this while having the opening for CSIII been played on a loop in the background, I really like the song; although I still prefer Senkou no Yukue, the CSII opening.**

 **I think that's it, as always a review is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Truths and fights

**Truths and fights**

 **knightblazer85: Thank you for the review, about your requests.**

 **(Also spoiler alert for CS1 and CS2 for anyone other than the one who left the review, if you haven't played you may want to skip till the next reviewer, you have been warned)**

 **1) It will depend on what I learn once I play CS2, until then I have nothing to say on the matter.**

 **2) I have a few things planned for that; that is all I'm willing to say for now.**

 **3) Wait just a second! Didn't Osborne die at the end of CS1?!**

 **…**

 **Kidding, I already know about that particular bit (as I said on the first chapter 'Damn you YouTube's recommended section!') but please avoid giving any more spoilers for CS2, I was only able to play Cold Steel 1 on the PC and they still haven't ported the second part so I'm trying to avoid spoilers as much as possible (I don't know how he survived, please do NOT tell me). Like with your first request it will depend on what I learn once I play the sequel but I already have something thought out for when I reach that point, it'll change depending on a few things (including, but not limited to, Trails of Cold Steel 3).**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Apex85: I couldn't help it; the references are begging me that I use them! Haha**

 **It won't be for every argument, just some of the major ones… and the occasional minor one.**

 **About Heinz and Marco, they listened because the logic behind the teen's words held out and them making up… I strongly recommend that you read this chapter hehehe.**

 **Sadly I already lost that battle, some things I know about CS2 from before and I recently learned something about CS3, I won't say what I learned just that there was a lot of necessary swearing around it, for more than one reason (and no I did not misspell, there was 'necessary' swearing involved)**

 **As always, thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **Yuuto2: Thank you, I'll do my best to keep up.**

 **Also thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to Shikyo no Kyofu, MysteriousIgnis, Damion Mizore and AzureDawn210 for adding this fic to their favs and/or follows list.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter.**

* * *

'Hmm, this isn't good'. Rean thought standing near the East exit of the town.

Since talking to the provincial army officer the group split up again trying to find a clue, they all agreed to call the others through the ARCUS as soon as they find something resembling one.

There had been some calls but they ended up been dead ends; one in particular talked about a 'strange group of teenagers' that seemed to be able to fight strong monsters in the highway that someone heard from the farmers in the Highway.

'Well, it's not like a clue will just drop from the sky in my hands, let's keep looking'.

His next stop was the church, he was about to get in and ask when a little girl sitting in a bench outside caught his attention.

"Lulu, are you okay?" She said, talking to a cat also sitting in the bench. "Look what that nasty man did to you…"

"Umm". That sound caught the attention of the girl who turned to Rean. "Is something the matter?"

"…who are you?" The girl asked tilting her head.

"My name is Rean; I came here in a field study for school". He answered kneeling to be at her height. "Can I ask your name?"

"…I'm Mina".

"Nice to meet you Mina, did something happen to your cat?"

"Yeah, I was just chasing after Lulu near the west exit of town and there was this weird man asleep along the side of the street".

'A weird- Seriously I need to stop this habit of not vocalizing my questions'. The swordsman mentally noted.

"A weird man you say?" Mina nodded. "Why was he weird?"

"W-well, he was really drunk, the nasty smell coming off of him nearly made little Lulu faint". She explained petting the cat.

"That's terrible".

"It really was!" She agreed with an energetic nod. "I don't know who he is, but I'll have to keep an eye on Lulu to make sure she keeps her distance from him".

"Hmm, are you from this town Mina?" The black haired teen asked.

"Yeah I was born here, I know pretty much everyone".

"So you're saying this man is not from Celdic".

"I don't know every single person but I only started seeing him around a few days ago, I'd never seen him before that".

'…did I really just get a lead in front of the church? And here I thought clues couldn't drop from the sky'. Rean chuckled to himself, which in turned caused Mina to look at him curiously, but quickly got back on topic.

"Sorry about that, you said he was near the west exit?" Once again she nodded. "Thank you Mina, I think you just helped me a lot".

"I did?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Hehe, yeah, I owe you one". With those words he got up and walked away while taking out his ARCUS.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Elliot, I think I just got a lead".

" _Really? That's great!_ "

"Call Alisa and tell her to meet near the west exit, I'll call Laura".

" _Got it_ ". The swordsman ended the call and marked Laura's number.

* * *

Now near the west exit they all met and Rean explained what he learned.

"So we're looking for someone drunk at one side of the road". Alisa summarized.

"Pretty much". Rean confirmed.

"I believe I may know who we're looking for then". Laura talked surprising her classmates.

"You do?" The musician of the group asked.

"Yes, while I was asking around I saw someone who fits the description given". She looked around before pointing with her eyes. "There he is".

The four saw a man sitting at one said of the road, his back against a wooden fence, with a bottle in his left hand.

'I am not thrilled about this conversation'. Rean thought, his friends probably thinking something similar, but they all walked up to him nonetheless.

"Drink! Bring me another drink!" The man yelled out of nowhere with a 'hic'.

"This guy reeks! How much has he put down?!" Alisa half yelled pinching her nose.

"It's only midday and he's already completely blitzed!" Elliot added.

"At the very least I don't think he is responsible for the robbery… he'd probably have trouble doing something like that in his state". The fuchsia eyed teen commented with a half eyed look. '…Mom, Dad, I think you raised me too well'. He thought with a sigh. "Uhh, sir? Are you all right? We can help you back home, if you'd like". The swordsman knew that they shouldn't waste time but his conscience ended up winning.

"Sh-Shurrup… Leamme alone…" The man answered. "I'm jus' a good fer nothin' who jus' los' his job… lookin' after that… nature… park… wuch my whole life…" He bantered in his drunken state.

"Nature park?" Laura asked curiously.

"You kidsh ain't heard o' it? Lunaria Nature Park! 's ta the northwest of 'ere! I ushed ta be th' park ranger for tha' old… dump… -hic-"

"And then you lost your job?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah! Outta nowhere, too!" He said taking a sip of the bottle in his hand. "I gave m' life to that job, I did. An' then… he just came… an' took it all from me!" His expression turned into one of pure rage before the next part. "That damned official jus' showed up outta nowhere… an' told me I was sacked! Ya can't just take a man's livelihood off 'im like that; 's not fair! That job was my life! My –hic- life!"

"Y-yes, we can see that…" Rean answered. 'I'm not sure how to deal with something like this… I guess I'm kind of glad Instructor Sara doesn't get so drunk'.

"It hardly seems fair to take a man's job away from him without a good reason". The blue haired swordswoman opined.

"Right?! I'm so glad shomebody unner… unnerstands how I feel". The drunk answered. "There's no way a bunch'a kids like that 're gonna do a better job 'n me!" That part stuck Group A's curiosity.

"Kids?" Elliot was the first to talk.

"I was drinkin' here last night too, see 'n a bunch'a kids in ranger uniforms went walking outta tha town through the west exit". If they weren't paying complete attention before, they certainly were now. "Weird thing was, they was carryin' a bun'cha wooden boxes, too. In the middle o' tha night! Kids these days, I tell ya…" He trailed off taking another sip.

"Y-you don't think they could have been…?" The musician of the group trailed off, guessing what would be the answer.

"The nature park… I wouldn't even have considered it but a park would no doubt provide a large enough area". The yellow eyed girl answered. "It fits perfectly".

"Yeah, they'd have no trouble stashing the merchandise there undetected". The other sword user agreed. "Lock the entrance, leave a couple of lookouts, and no one would suspect a thing for a very long time".

"And if a provincial officer was the one to tell him he was fired that's practically a smoking gun". The archer of the group added.

"Huh? I say somethin' useful or something'?" The man asked, not following the conversation. "Dunno wha' I said, but if I helped y' out, why not buy me a drink?" The students sweat dropped when they heard this.

"I would suggest you start trying to sober yourself up instead, there's a good chance we may be able to recover both your park and your job". Laura said back surprising the man.

"We know our next stop". Rean said to his friends, knowing they were all thinking the same. "Let's head on out to the Lunaria Nature Park!" They all nodded and quickly left.

"Huh? I ge' fired and all the sudde' peple wanna go ther'". The drunken man said looking as Group A left. "I wonde' what thos' oter two 's deal was". He attempted to take a sip of the bottle but realized it was already empty.

* * *

It took them more time than they would have liked but they finally arrived to the park.

"Lunaria Nature Park, huh?" Elliot said looking at the entrance. "Seems less like a park and more like a forest".

"Yeah, it really does feel a little out of place, sitting smack dab in the middle of farmland as far as the eye can see…" Alisa agreed.

"It may have had some religious significance in ages past; perhaps it was a place where animists of ancient times chose to enshrine the spirits of the forest, there's a place like that in my hometown". Laura commented.

"Yeah, there's one in mine too". Rean added.

They looked around the entrance and noticed something weird.

"That park ranger made it sound like there would be people here, if they really are the culprits, maybe they've run away already?" The green eyed teen asked.

"Hmm… this woodland is too dense to reliably intuit whether anyone awaits within". The swordswoman of the group answered.

"Yeah…" The other sword user agreed, having been trying to feel anyone's presence with no luck.

"Hmm, what's this?" The blond haired girl asked squatting to take a look at something in the ground.

"It's…"

"A bracelet?" Elliot finished for Rean when he trailed off.

"How did a bracelet come to be in a place such as this?" Laura asked.

"…Just as I thought". The archer said picking up the bracelet and getting back up. "This bracelet has the same design on it as the ones that merchant from the capital was planning on selling".

Her three companions widened their eyes at hearing this.

"R-really?"

"You're sure?"

"Positive, there's no doubt in my mind that it was designed by the same person". She answered to the musician and swordsman. "Care to give a second opinion on that, Laura?"

"I'm… hardly qualified to weigh in on recent trends…"

'Somehow I'm not surprised, not that it's a bad thing'. The black haired teen thought.

"…but there do seem to be a number of similarities between this bracelet and the merchant's goods".

"So the fact that it's here means…" The red haired teen trailed off, not needing to finish that sentence.

"It's extremely likely the culprits we're looking for are inside this park". Rean concluded as they all faced the gate.

"Sure seems that way to me". Alisa agreed, Elliot gulped nervously while Laura took a few steps towards the giant gate in front of them.

"It only opens from the inside". She said looking at the lock holding the door close. "I suppose that leaves us little choice". She took a step back before taking out her sword.

"A-are you going to destroy it?!" The archer of Group A asked in surprise. "W-will you be able to?"

"The lock seems quite solid but my sword should be enough to-". Halfway through answering she had moved her sword over her head and was about ready to bring it down when.

"Wait". The other sword user said this stopping her in her tracks and moving beside her. "I'll do it; I can get it done more quietly".

"Oh?" She uttered in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Wh-what are you going to do?" The other two asked in confusion, it wasn't so weird to think that a zweihander like Laura's could get it done, albeit with a good number of hits… if it wasn't Laura hitting it; but Rean doing the same with his sword was a bit more strange.

Nonetheless, Laura sheathed her sword and stepped away without a word.

Now standing in front of the lock with his sword sheathed and his right hand on the hilt, Rean took a deep breath.

"The Eight Leaves One Blade school's fourth form". He expelled all the air in his lungs before. "Autumn Leaf Cutter". He did a quick draw of his sword.

"Hmm?" Alisa and Elliot looked confused and were about to wonder if something went wrong when the bar holding the lock split in two pieces.

"Seriously?!" The archer asked in disbelief.

"Wow! You cut it right in two!" The musician said equally surprised.

"I did, thankfully". Rean answered once again sheathing his sword.

"Spectacular". Laura commented after a few seconds. "It's an honor bearing witness to one of the skills of the Eight Leaves school".

"Thanks, but I'm still more or less a beginner". The swordsman answered with a chuckle then suddenly turned serious. "We don't have much time left, let's head inside and see if we can find them".

* * *

Like Elliot mentioned the place really was like a forest, there were only trees and vegetation as far as the eye could see and on both sides of the road that lead further in there were tons of little stone monuments, probably made by the animists, Laura offered, there were also some monsters varying from ones that looked like mushrooms, to oversized scarabs and a gorilla with purple and orange fur and horns coming out of its head, these ones been less common to see in the forest, at least as far as Group A could tell for now, but significantly tougher than the other two types and even less common but not as tough there were some pandas, they were still rather annoying since they had an habit of literally jumping on top of them, the hit with their entire weight making them disoriented for a while, that the other monsters seemed happy to take advantage of.

"I never noticed before but you use the fourth form in combat quite often". Laura mentioned after they finished another group of monsters.

"It's the form I'm better at". Rean answered her.

"So you know the other forms then?"

"Aside from the fourth I know the second, seventh and eighth forms; the fourth is the only one I can actually use in combat though". He stopped for a second thinking. "Well, technically I can also use the eighth but that one is for unarmed combat…" He got a chill after saying this.

"How many forms are there?" Alisa asked joining the conversation.

"Eight in total but there are variations for each one".

"Variations?"

"Yeah like-". He stopped mid-sentence when he felt the presence of human beings ahead.

"There they are!" Laura whispered as the four hid behind a lifted up piece of the ground that acted as a wall for the road.

"Are they the ones responsible?" Elliot asked, also whispering.

"I think so". The other male of the group answered trying to peek without been seen but what he saw made him widen his eyes in surprise. "Why are they here?!"

Unaware of the students watching them the group of six kept talking.

"THAT WASN'T THE DEAL!" Or more like yelling.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE A PART OF THE GOODS THERE!" Two of them were complaining to the other four, the last ones been dressed as park rangers with hats and matching blue shirts and pants with boots, while the other two…

"Aren't those the two merchants that got their goods stolen?!" The archer yelled, or would have if Group A wasn't still hiding, so it was whispered yell.

"So they were in on it?!" The green eyed musician asked too.

"It would seem so". Laura answered.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" One of the fake park rangers asked back, probably the leader. "The deed is done, we can't give you back the goods or it would raise suspicion". The man smirked evilly while looking down on them. "But by all means, feel free to go tell the authorities about this".

"Yeah we won't stop you, promise". Another one said as the four started to laugh.

Marco and Heinz clenched their teeth in anger looking at the several boxes with all of their merchandise.

"We had a deal, why did you break it?!"

"Because we could". The leader answered as if it were obvious. "Hell, the provincial army is probably happy about it, after all if we don't leave anything behind you idiots will withdraw that petition even faster, which means even more mira for use, and in the meantime we get all these goods from you; so it's a win-win for us".

"But-!"

BANG

Marco's words were interrupted when a bullet was shot near his feet making him jump back and fall to the ground.

"You're getting annoying, I recommend you leave now". The four thieves drew an orbal submachine gun each and pointed at the two merchants who started to shiver. "I'll count till three, one-"

"Stop right there". The six men looked at the origin of the voice.

"Wha-who's there?!"

From behind the irregular part of earth that made a wall Rean came out, his sword in his sheath.

"What the-"

"What are you doing here?!" The two merchants asked.

"A student?" One of the park rangers asked in confusion.

"I locked the gate…" Another one trailed off.

"What are you doing here kid, you lost?" The leader asked as Rean calmly made his way towards them. "Not another step". The four pointed their weapons at him.

"You're the ones who caused the incident at the Grand Market then". The swordsman said not taking his eyes off the armed men.

"Hehe, so what if we are?" One of them said in mockery. "Kids these days don't know how to use their heads apparently or do you think you can beat us on your own?"

"…well, I wonder". As soon as those words were uttered an arrow flew from the right side of the criminals, finding its target on one of their hands.

"Ugh, what the hell?!" Said park ranger said, the pain making him drop his weapon and hold his wound.

At the same time a mass of water hit another one from the opposite side, the one hit managed to maintain his balance and he along with another one of the thieves turned in that direction only to see someone holding a huge sword already less than an inch of them that hit them in the back of the head with the flat side knocking them down.

The last one aimed at said person but the second he took his eyes off Rean he closed the distance and with a draw of his sword cut the weapon in half before using the flat side to hit the user in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

"Nice work guys". The black haired swordsman congratulated as his friends came out from the bushes.

Laura broke the remaining weapons as the, now defenseless, criminals huddled up.

"Don't you think that was a bit reckless?" Alisa asked as the four reunited.

"Well… it worked didn't it?" The teen answered weakly.

"Still, if they were to shoot you on sight things could have been different; you didn't need to be the bait". Laura said back.

"Th-that's true but it all worked out in the end so why don't we just leave it at that?" Elliot tried to defend.

"In any case, we can talk about that later". The fuchsia eyed teen said walking towards the two merchants. "I think you have some things to answer for". Both merchants looked away in shame.

"This has to be some kind of joke… they're KIDS!" One of the bandits said in frustration.

"How pitiful, that barely qualified as a warmup". Laura said still holding her sword in case any of them tried anything.

"Well, when you're used to Instructor Sara's training exercises, warmups take on a whole new meaning". Alisa answered.

"That's very true". The orbal staff user agreed with a chuckle.

"I'd suggest you surrender yourselves and apologize to everyone in the Grand Market for all the trouble you caused". Rean said both to the bandits and the two merchants.

"We were going to return those stolen goods to their rightful owners too, but I guess that's not necessary anymore". Alisa said glaring at said rightful owners.

"We would also be very interested to learn who hired you". The yellow eyed swordswoman added.

"But why would they do this?" Elliot asked. "I mean the bandits I get they were hired but why would they go along with it?"

"Care to explain?" Laura asked them.

"…it would only sound like an excuse". Marco said smiling dejectedly.

"Then tell us that excuse". Rean answered.

"…we were having trouble with our business, alright?" Heinz finally said. "Things weren't working for me back at the capital, the accessories were popular but other stores could sell them more easily so my business started to decline, I thought that if I go the Grand Market maybe I could get back on my feet".

"Same for me". Marco said next. "Sales were getting worse so I tried to get them better with things like discounts or special sales but my spot at the market has never been good and it wasn't enough to keep me afloat… so I sent a petition for a better spot".

"To Duke Albarea". Alisa didn't ask, it was a statement.

"Yeah". They both answered, Marco kept talking. "We were then asked to meet with him and well…"

"Did he tell you to do this?" The blue haired girl asked angrily.

"Never with those words, just implying what was expected of us… and what would happen if we refused". The other merchant answered. "We said no at first but we were desperate, it was either we played along or we go out of business".

"…hmm?" Suddenly the musician of the group started to look around frantically.

"Elliot?"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, I just… I just thought I heard the sound of a flute".

Before they could ask anything else another sound caught their attention, and it was definitely not a flute.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH"

"Wh-what was that?!" The archer asked.

"It sounded like the cry of an enormous beast" Laura answered as they now started to feel a tremble in the earth and something rapidly approaching.

"Wh-what's happening?!" One of the bandits asked in a panic.

"It's coming this way!" Another one added with the same tone.

Soon enough the creature responsible for the commotion appeared.

A giant baboon with mostly black and orange fur except around the neck where it was mostly yellow and white in his throat; except for its knuckles the creature was completely covered in fur, stone-like pauldrons coming out of its shoulders as well as several strange growths on its entire back and two sets of horns coming out of its head, both of them flat ended; the first set was comparatively small when compared to the second one, darkly colored and pointing upwards while the second set was lightly colored and pointed straight out from its face. Its mouth filled with sharp razor teeth that he kept showing at them and yellow bloodshot eyes.

"Wh-wh-why is that thing here?!" One of the bandits yelled in panic trying to crawl away, too frightened to stand up.

"We were told Grunoja didn't come to this part of the forest!" Another one said in the same state.

"Heeeeeeelp!" A third one asked to anybody, while the fourth bandit along with the two merchants was too terrified to actually react other than gawking in fear at the giant creature.

"A giant baboon?!" Elliot asked in a similar state to the bandits and merchants, although he stood on his feet while tightening his hold on the orbal staff.

"I-it's huge". Alisa stated the obvious with a gulp.

"I believe we're dealing with the ruler of this forest!" Laura said; her sword at the ready. "What would you suggest, Rean?!"

'That we get the hell out of here!... it's what I would like to say'. Said swordsman thought before answering. "They may be criminals but we can't just leave them to die!" With a grunt. "We're going to have to fight it!"

"Understood". The swordswoman answered as calmly as possible.

"A-all right!" Alisa said preparing an arrow.

"Aidios, help us!" Elliot begged to the Goddess while tightening his hold on his staff even more and using it to hit the ground once a faint yellow glow appearing beneath the members of Class VII along with some sort of sound.

Grunoja let out an almost deafening roar before lunging towards the students, they all prepared a combat link, Rean with Alisa and Laura with Elliot, and dodged to the sides in those pairs, the monster stopped a few feet from where they were before and turned around looking between the two, probably trying to decide which group to attack first.

It didn't got to decide when this time they lunged at it, Rean and Laura moved in front of it just to quickly side-step when the baboon raised both fists and tried to crush them, Alisa shot an arrow aiming for the monster's face but Grunoja managed to raise its left arm to block it.

Laura tried to capitalize on that and attacked its exposed flank but even with her sword she only managed a flesh wound; she immediately jumped away knowing that one of the beast's arms was coming her way, she dodged the hit and now Grunoja was completely facing her which gave Rean a chance to attack its blind spot.

Noticing that the wound Laura was able to make was shallow at best he opted for using the Autumn Leaf cutter and slashed at its back, aside from a roar that seemed to be more of anger than pain he didn't have any more success than Laura.

"It has a tough skin". The Eight Leaves practitioner said in annoyance taking a step back like his fellow sword user did before.

Both of them kept this up while the archer and orbal staff user hit it from a distance, it did seemed like they were doing damage but nothing more than scratches at best while even a blocked hit was able to send any one of them practically flying away.

"We need to find a weak spot or this is meaningless". The blue haired girl said as she tried to parry one of the beast's fists, managing to avoid any serious damage but feeling numbness in her hands nonetheless.

"…guys, let me try something". Elliot said taking a few steps back from the creature, although he was already a good distance away, he then held his orbal staff with the gem pointing at the creature and the staff pointing straight to the skies. "Analyzing enemy attack patterns". His friend didn't really get what he was doing but didn't have time to ask as all of their attention needed to be in Grunoja but after a few seconds the musician spoke again. "Aim for the back of its right leg".

Rean was the one closest to it so he did as told as soon as he saw a chance, he didn't have time to concentrate on using his quick draw so he just slashed as hard as he could.

To everyone's surprise Grunoja let out another roar but this one did seem to be out of pain.

"Next, around his lungs on that same side". The musician said next and the swordsman once again listened while Laura attacked near the left shoulder, once again it cried out in pain from both attacks, the swordswoman knowing where to attack due to her combat link with Elliot. "Alisa aim for its left leg, as close to the knee as possible".

"Got it". She answered preparing another arrow. "Turn to flames". With those words the tip of the arrow was covered in fire. "Burn". And when it connected it made a small explosion on its objective.

They weren't sure how but Elliot was telling them to hit exactly where it hurt so no one questioned it for now; however even for a wild beast Grunoja seemed to understand who the biggest threat was at the moment and so forcing the two swordsmen away by flailing its arms it charged towards Elliot.

The musician is first instinct was to panic but that wouldn't do anything so instead he did the same thing he did at the old schoolhouse, as if preparing a fishing rod he moved his staff back which started to glow and when he moved it back on front several bubbles appeared popping in contact making the creature fall asleep.

Or that's what should have happened.

The bubbles did little more than nothing to stop the giant baboon's advance that kept running towards the red haired teen, he was about to try and repeat his earlier move but there wasn't enough time, it would close the distance before that, the only thing left he could do was put his staff in front of him and hope it would protect him from at least a part of the damage.

The beast was about to reach him but suddenly lost its balance and had to stop to avoid falling to the ground, Elliot was clearly confused and when he looked closely he saw that one of the monster's legs was buried in what seemed like a broken piece of earth and not one that just appeared out of nowhere, the damage seemed to follow a line all the way till Laura who had her zweihander glued to the earth where the whole fissure started.

'Did she break the earth all the way over here?!' In any other situation he would have yelled that in amazement but this wasn't the time to be worrying about that so instead he quickly put distance between him and Grunoja as the two front line fighters closed the distance to the creature once again.

They repeated the earlier pattern, this time making sure not to give the monster a chance to go for Elliot or Alisa by Rean and Laura making sure at least one of them was in the middle at all times forcing its attention on them. This kept going for a while, the damage to the monster adding up, not that they were coming out unscathed, every once in a while Grunoja managed to catch the front liners off guard, they did the best to avoid any big hit and the range fighters made sure to heal them but healing arts weren't miracle workers, they can cure minor wounds and depending on where and how deep even a gash isn't out of the question, but one direct hit from the giant baboon's enormous fists would be more than they could manage.

'All right, this is working'. Rean thought having just hit another spot marked by Elliot. 'It will take time but if we keep this up there shouldn't be any problem'.

If only life was so easy.

Both Rean and Laura stood in front of Grunoja preparing to attack again when it suddenly moved its head to the left and saw the bandits and the two merchants watching the fight.

'Oh, crap!' Group A didn't even finish that thought and the beast was already moving towards them.

"Run, quick!" Alisa yelled but they were too scared to even move.

Grunoja seemed to have set its sight on Marco who shivered as soon as he noticed the monster's eyes on him as it reached its target it prepared its right fist moving it backwards.

'This is how I die?' Marco asked in his mind. 'Hit by that monster in this place?' He wasn't able to dodge or try to block, his entire body refused to listen so he simply prepared and hoped for a quick death as the giant fist approached him but when it was about to connect he was pushed away, he looked in the direction the push came from and saw Rean there.

'Just in time'. The black haired swordsman thought as Grunoja's fist collided with his left side and was sent flying away colliding with the trunk of a tree as if he was just a rag doll been thrown around.

"Rean!" His three friends yelled in worry as gravity did its work and he fell to the ground.

'That… got a few ribs'. The teen thought trying to get up but only able to rise to a four legged position before coughing violently, each cough worsening the pain on his side, without raising his sight he saw a shadow beneath him, he didn't need to look up, that shadow was definitely Grunoja's ready to finish him off.

"ARCUS activate!" Alisa yelled sending an art towards the beast a large mass of flames erupting from beneath it and forcing it away.

Laura wasted no time going back to close quarters while Elliot rushed towards Rean's side.

"Rean, are you okay?! Talk to me".

"I'm… fine". He said with a ragged breathing. "Go… help them".

"B-but-"

"Go!" He shouldn't have raised his voice since that only gave him another coughing fit.

"A-all right but before that". He quickly casted a healing art on Rean that, although it couldn't heal his wound, it would at least ease the pain a bit. "Hang in there".

With those words he moved away so if Grunoja were to try and attack him it wouldn't notice Rean.

.

.

.

"Damn it, we can't keep this up much longer". Alisa said once again using the art she used to save Rean. "Laura, can't you use that secret move of yours?"

"I can't". The swordswoman answered trying to hit one of the spots Elliot transmitted from their combat link but Grunoja forced her on the defensive moving one of its giant arms, without Rean to distract it the chances for her to attack were significantly lower than before. "There is no opening I can use, maybe I could have before but it wouldn't have been enough to kill this beast".

"Then what do we do?!" Elliot asked in a panic, already searching for another weak point.

"I'll make an opening". The three turned towards the origin of the voice and saw Rean on his feet.

"But your wound-"

"Don't miss the timing". The swordsman interrupted Alisa as he broke their combat link and made one with Laura.

"…understood". The blue haired swordswoman answered preparing to attack as soon as the opening was made.

Ignoring the pain coming from his left side Rean tightened his grip on the blade; he raised the arm holding it over his head and bent his elbow pointing the tip of the weapon to the ground, the tachi was close almost touching his face. He brought his free hand near the center of the blade and closed his eyes to concentrate.

'Flames, gather on my blade!' Commanding this in his mind he opened his eyes and the weapon ignited out of nothing, he moved it to his right and behind him while his left arm went back to his side.

Maybe out of instinct, Grunoja turned to look at the teen but before it could react he had already closed the distance between them, it noticed the flames surrounding the weapon and the movement the human had already begun to hit it from his right using the empowered weapon, it quickly brought one arm to block the attack, even if it would hurt Grunoja could use its other arm to literally squash Rean to the ground but pain never came.

Instead of attacking there Rean had feinted the first hit and just moved his sword to the other side, since the arm was now in the way of Grunoja's eyes it couldn't see until he took another step forwards, now been half a meter away from the giant baboon's torso this time he did attack delivering an horizontal slash to its mid-section, not giving it even time to cry in pain he grabbed the tachi with both hands and raised it over his head. "Strike!" Bringing it down with a diagonal slash he passed through the creature leaving a large flaming wound on it.

Once his attack was finished the flames disappeared from his blade as if they were never there and having used up all of his remaining strength the teen fell to one knee using his weapon to avoid falling completely.

Enraged due to the sudden pain and in a state of panic due to the flames that still burned its fur the monster turned wanting to smash the one responsible for its wound but the second it turned around an arrow flew hitting it square on its left eye, eliciting another cry of pain.

"Radiant…" Not missing the timing Laura closed the distance, her sword already prepared to strike. "Blade Dance!" The three slashes from her most powerful technique connected adding three more serious wounds on the creature.

Grunoja roared once again looking at the group of students who were already prepared to keep attacking but before they could the monster started to step back before completely turning away and escape.

Everyone kept their stance for a full minute until the sounds of Grunoja's footsteps could no longer be heard and, almost as if the strings of a marionette were severed, they all fell to their knees.

"That was kind of… terrifying…" Alisa said trying to catch her breath.

"I-I thought we were done for…" Elliot stuttered in a similar state.

"Still… at least we were able to force it to flee". Laura said, probably been the first time any of her classmates saw her tired.

They then got up and went to Rean.

"Rean, are you okay?" Alisa asked worriedly.

"…I'm alive, does that count?" He tried to chuckle but quickly regretted it as it caused him another coughing fit this time, though, he coughed blood.

"Q-quick we need to get him back to the town". Elliot said in panic.

"It's true, here let me help you". Laura offered.

"U-unbelievable". The four heard one of the bandits say.

"They beat that thing". Another one said in awe.

"What are they teaching these kids in that school?" Heinz asked equally mesmerized.

"Umm…" Marco on the other hand approached the group. "P-please let me help you get back".

Laura, Elliot and Alisa glared at the liar but.

"It's okay guys, let him". Rean told them.

"A-are you sure?" The blond archer asked.

"Yeah". Having his permission Marco moved and put the teen's right arm around his back to support him. "Thanks".

"That's my line... thank you".

Just then a whistle was heard.

"What?!"

"Uh-oh". The archer and musician said looking at the source of the sound.

"It seems we have some unwelcome guests". The swordswoman added looking at the officer they talked to back at the guardhouse along with six soldiers who quickly surrounded the teens and Marco.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Don't try to resist!" Two of them yelled.

"Why are you surrounding us and not them?" Laura asked calmly.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Another one ordered.

Just then the bandits started to laugh.

"Looks like all your hard work was for nothing, huh? Sucks to be you!" One of them said as they're laughter intensified.

"Seems that way, we ended up saving your lives so I guess 'nothing' is a good way to put it". Rean answered making the bandits stop laughing, whether it was because of surprise at the comment or embarrassment for that fact, only they knew. "Well, almost 'nothing' anyway". He added thinking of the two merchants.

"They're not even trying to hide their involvement". Elliot said about the soldiers.

"Utterly shameless". Alisa agreed.

"You're jumping to an awful lot of conclusions". The officer said taking a few steps towards them. "I see two groups of people and a collection of stolen goods, but no indication which group is responsible". He stated matter-of-factly. "And you, merchant, I suggest you move away or we will have no choice but to consider you part of their ploy". Marco flinched at hearing this but the officer continued without waiting for a response. "Do you have any way to prove that the four of you aren't the perpetrators?"

'I swear if my ribs weren't broken I would hit you in your smug face… I may try anyway'. Rean thought angrily.

"Do you intend to frame us?" Laura asked glaring at the officer.

"I'm just telling you that you need to mind your own business and learn your place, the Kreuzen Province is the territory of Duke Albarea and I will not have a gaggle of bratty students poking their noses where they don't belong!"

'Ok, not the time for jokes about hitting people, what to do? Think Rean'. The black haired teen tried to come up with something, anything, that would help them in this situation.

"You will back down now, or we'll be more than happy to arrest you right here and drag you to Bareahard City, kicking and screaming".

'Bareahard-wait a second… I either pull this off or I drag us to an even worse mess but I think it's worth a shot, I just hope they think I'm just in pain and not lying when they see my face'. The black haired swordsman thought before suddenly chuckling.

"What's so funny?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking what Jusis's reaction will be when he finds out".

"Jusis?"

"Y-you mean Jusis Albarea?" At these words the soldiers and the officer all turned to Rean.

'Gotcha'. "You don't know? He is on our same class in Thors, we are good friends with him".

'We are?' The other three members thought but kept this to themselves.

"I-I did hear that he was attending Thors". One of the soldiers said.

"S-seriously?" Another one asked.

"Not to mention that you're trying to arrest the daughter of the Radiant Blademaster I admit, you guys have guts". 'I am deeply sorry for using your father's status like this Laura'. He apologized in his mind and made a note to remember and properly apologize to her later.

All the members of the provincial army started to visibly sweat at hearing all this.

"But please do arrest us if you want, I am certain Jusis wouldn't do something like take this matter to his father" The swordsman said as sarcastically as possible.

"Wh-what do we do?"

"M-maybe he's lying".

"But if he isn't".

"Enough!" The officer yelled silencing his subordinates. "Even if what he is saying is true we have our own duty, take them away".

'Shit, shit, shit!' Rean repeated in his mind over and over.

"I'm afraid you'll be doing no such thing". A new voice said coming from the same way they all got here.

"What?"

"Who's there?!" The officer yelled before gasping in surprise.

Out of nowhere four armed people wearing a gray military-like uniform appeared and surrounded the soldiers.

"I-it's…"

"The R-Railway Military Police…" One of the provincial army soldiers finished for his companion.

"Railway Military Police?" Laura asked curiously.

"Yeah, the RMP!" Elliot answered.

"They're supposed to be the most elite unit in the whole of the Imperial Army". Alisa added.

From the entrance to this part of the forest one more person appeared, wearing the same type of uniform with long sky-blue hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Th-the Icy Maiden!" Another soldier said noticing her. "Why has one of the chancellor's dogs come here?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" The officer asked. "This area is under the jurisdiction of the Kreuzen Provincial Army! The Imperial Army has no right to intervene!" He seemed to be trying really hard not to start yelling at the top of his lungs.

"With all due respect, Celdic is a major interchange station in our railway network". The 'Icy Maiden' answered calmly. "So in point of fact, we have every right to investigate any incidents that occur in this general vicinity as I'm sure you well know".

The officer could only gasp knowing she was right.

"And in accordance with our investigation thus far, after having questioned all those connected to the incident we have concluded that it is impossible for any of these students to be guilty of these crimes". She added, all the way sporting a pleasant smile. "Do you wish to contest this judgement?"

The officer only stared at her not saying anything for a while.

"…Hmph, I suppose not". He finally said trying to avoid the sense of defeat that he felt to show in his face.

"Well then, may I suggest you leave us to do our jobs? The RMP will take responsibility for returning all of the stolen goods to their rightful owners as well".

"Men! Withdraw". The officer ordered with a grunt and so they all left, not before the bandits yelled about how they had a deal going on.

"Take them into custody". The RMP officer said and the soldiers broke formation from the provincial army soldiers and went towards the bandits.

The officer said something to the 'Icy Maiden' before leaving but Group A was too far away to hear, once he was gone she took a few steps towards the students.

"Thank you all very much for your assistance". She said before noticing Rean. "Are you injured?"

"Yeah… a few broken ribs". He said once again coughing up blood.

"You, give him medical care". She said to one of her subordinates who quickly went to check on the swordsman. "What about the rest of you?"

"U-umm, we're fine". Elliot answered.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, we appreciate your concern". Laura assured her, Alisa nodding as well.

"Very well". She left it at that. "My name is Captain Claire Rieveldt of the Railway Military Police; we're a division of the Imperial Army". Claire introduced herself. "And you are the visiting students from Thors Military Academy, are you not?" The four nodded, although Rean wasn't noticed since he was lying down so the member of the RMP could tend to his wound. "I'll need to file a report about what happened here, so would the four of you mind accompanying me? This goes for you two gentlemen as well". She added talking to the two merchants.

Of course they all complied and went back to Celdic, the RMP soldiers vanquishing any monsters that tried to attack them while Marco helped Rean walk back.

* * *

"So you decided to try and investigate the situation on your own, is that correct?" Claire asked holding a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other; the group of students, merchants and the RMP were in a medical tent so they could answer while receiving treatment; Rean might have been the one who took the worse of the beating but that doesn't mean the other members of Class VII came out unscathed.

"That's right, what happened didn't sit right with us so we decided to help". Alisa confirmed. "In all honesty though, if Rean wouldn't have offered it I'm not sure any of us would have".

"I agree, while I found the situation unjust, to say the least, I cannot assure that I would have offered my help in that way". Laura added.

"Thanks you two". Rean said a bit embarrassed from the other side of the curtain.

"And so after you found out about what happened from this 'drunk near the west exit' you all went to Lunaria Natura Park which then ended up with you confronting 'Grunoja' and managing to force it to flee".

"Yes". The four confirmed.

"Thank you, now to the two merchants, may I ask why you were there?"

Marco and Heinz clearly gulped at the question but came out clean and told her everything.

"I see, it is regrettable to hear this but do you have any other proof than your word?"

"N-no". Heinz answered while Marco just looked away.

"If it means anything, I believe them". Rean said causing the RMP officer to look at him, or his form behind the curtain anyway.

"Oh, may I ask why?"

"It checks out, the market manager told us about what was happening in Celdic with the increased taxes and how it was affecting the people there, not to mention the attitude the Provincial Army had taken". The black haired teen answered while raising an arm for the medic to apply some bandages to his wound.

"I must admit I didn't think they were in on it until we saw them there". The blue haired swordswoman admitted.

"They did make a good job of playing the victims". The blond archer added.

"We…we were payed some acting lessons to make it more believable". Marco answered in embarrassment. "Not that we had a choice about taking them or not"

"We kind of had to improvise when you broke our argument". Heinz said talking to Rean.

"By the way, back then you mentioned something about the bandits leaving part of the goods behind, what was that about?" Elliot asked remembering the argument they were having.

"Well, the plan was supposedly to have them break our stalls and steal most of our goods but leave a part we set aside there, this one was rather hidden actually". Heinz answered. "We didn't notice that they had taken that part too until after you talked to us in the rest area of the market, once we did we went to the Park where two of those bandits were mounting guard, they guided us where the rest were… and you know what happened afterwards".

After an uncomfortable silence Elliot spoke.

"Umm, what's gonna happen to them?" He asked about the two merchants.

"It's too soon to say but you have my word we will conduct an investigation on the matter, what happens will depend on what we discover". Claire assured them.

After a few more questions they were patched up and it was time for Group A to leave Celdic.

* * *

Claire and Otto escorted them while they went to the inn to take their luggage and back to the train station.

"We really are grateful for everything you've done today". The market manager said to the students. "Thanks to you the ones responsible for the crime were found and arrested… although the circumstances on it are regrettable". The students silently agreed. "Even so, I am truly grateful".

"I'm just glad we were able to help". Rean answered sincerely.

"Besides, it was only thanks to the RMP's involvement that we were able to catch the culprits in the end". Alisa added.

"Oh, there's no need to be so modest, all we did was physically arrest the culprits, the rest was entirely on you". Claire answered. "If not for your assistance in stopping the criminals from escaping, we would have missed out chance to intervene altogether; I believe the credit for this achievement is yours, and tours alone".

"All this attention is kind of… embarrassing". Elliot said with an awkward laugh.

"Still, I suppose it would be rude not to accept your thanks". Laura said.

"Indeed! You should all be very proud of what you've accomplished here". Otto exclaimed. "So, can we leave everything in your capable hands from here on out, Captain?"

"Of course, I'm intending to leave a number of our soldiers here for the time being". Claire answered the market manager. "Rest assured that we'll take care of any further problems that may arise".

"We are greatly obliged; still, while your personal loyalties may differ, both the RMP and the provincial army are made up of Erebonian soldiers so I'd appreciate it if tried not to… stand out too much; your presence may create some anxiety among the locals".

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind". The RMP captain assured him before turning back to the students. "Thank you for your cooperation with our report; I'm sorry to take up so much of your time".

"Oh, no; not at all". Rean assured her.

"And, umm… we really appreciate you coming to our aid like that". Alisa added.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, really; in fact, the more I think about it, the more I regret having stepped in at all". She answered making the teens puzzled. "Overcoming such an impossible situation was probably meant to be part of your field study too. To… build character, perhaps".

'I really, really, hope it wasn't'.

"Yeah, I may be good, but I'm not THAT good".

"Eh?!"

"I-Instructor?"

"I was wondering when you'd show up".

The instructor just calmly walked down the stairs of the station.

"It's been a while, Sara". Captain Claire greeted.

"That it has; six months, give or take?" She answered. "Honestly, I had no idea you RMP folks were going to get involved with this". Her expression turned rather sarcastic before adding. "I suppose you had everything that was happening here figured out all along?"

"Heh, you overestimate my abilities". The sky blue haired woman answered with a smile. "I did receive a report that suggested there might be trouble here, but that's it"

"Oh, from your 'brother', I take it? Nothing gets past you lot"

"We're just trying to make sure we're prepared to deal with any problems that might arise". She then turned to leave. "But, I'm sorry to say I don't have any more time to catch up with you right now; I really need to be taking my leave". She did a salute towards the students. "I wish all the best to you and the rest of Class VII!" And with that she walked away.

"W-was she really… part of the military?" The musician of the group asked. "She sure didn't seem it…"

"Her movements and actions, however, were those of a skilled officer". Laura answered. "Highly skilled".

"Yeah and the rest of the RMP seemed really well trained too". Rean added.

"You know her, Instructor?" Alisa asked to the older woman.

"You could say that". She answered vaguely. "Anyway, it looks like you've managed to finish all the tasks I laid out for you! So I think it's about time we take our leave of this place too".

And so they got on the train and left Celdic behind.

* * *

 **DONE.**

 **Man and it's 7 AM?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Worth it.**

 **Before we finish there is one more thing, there was a ridiculous idea that popped in my head while writing this I couldn't add it to the chapter because of the sheer ridiculousness of it.**

 **Seriously, it would be sooo out of place and would ruin the flow of the scene, so instead I decided to add it afterwards as a… I dunno maybe 'bloopers' would be the right word?**

 **Anyway moving on.**

* * *

"…guys, let me try something". Elliot said taking a few steps back from the creature, although he was already a good distance away, he then held his orbal staff with the gem pointing at the creature and the staff pointing straight to the skies. "Orbal staff, give me sight beyond sight!"

"Sword, give me strength beyond strength!" Laura said afterwards.

"Bow, give me aim beyond aim!" Alisa next.

"Tachi, give me power beyond power". And finally Rean.

"VII…VII—VII—Class VII HO!" They all yelled at the same time projecting a giant VII in the sky.

* * *

 **As I said something truly ridiculous and the only way I would have added that in the actual chapter was if someone pointed a gun to my head and forced me to but I still wanted to share my silly idea so there you have it.**

 **At first it was only Elliot who would say that but I ended up adding the others too.**

 **Ok, I think that's it, as always a review would be appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Back in Thors

**Back in Thors**

 **I couldn't really think of a title for this chapter.**

 **Apex85: Hahaha sorry about that, is your head okay?**

 **Any tips on how I could improve the fight scenes? I don't want to settle for 'decent'.**

 **Well, Fie's first two crafts are literally just some use of a weapon, Laura's first one is jump and hit it hard on the way down and some others can be explained in a similar way but if you ask me how the S-Crafts and some of the more 'fantastic' techniques work… Ki, chakra, spiritual energy, some connection to Aidios, take your pick; that's something that's part of that world there is no explanation that can be given using 'our' reasoning, at least none that I can think of (kind of the reason why I haven't used Rean's 'Motivate' for example, I just can't find a way to justify it).**

 **I believe you won't be disappointed hehehe.**

 **Hmm… looking back you might be right, I guess I didn't think it through at the moment; my reasoning was that the less people knowing the better so Douche Albarea handling that and then just telling the officer at Celdic seemed a good way to avoid leaking information and since he is the one that has to give the permits for the stalls he would have to be involved.**

 **Oh well, I'll have to be more careful in the future.**

 **As always thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Heero De Fanel: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the changes and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to soemitro212 and DieMoistenMensch for adding this to theirs favs and/or follows list.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Is it even necessary by this point?**

* * *

One train trip later, which was expend talking about the field study and the purpose behind it with Sara sleeping to avoid answering any questions, and Group A made it back to Trista.

"We're back". Alisa said once the train stopped.

"I'll go wake up the Instructor". Elliot got up and walked towards Sara while everyone got their luggage and exited the train.

"Do you require any help Rean?" Laura asked after he flinched for a second when he reached for his stuff in the train on one of the compartments above the seats.

"I'm fine, thanks". He answered her. "I just need to make sure not to move around much".

"Are you sure? Even with treatment you did get hit pretty hard". His blond classmate said worriedly.

"Really, I'm fine, don't worry".

"Still, you should go to the infirmary tomorrow so they check on the wound". The red haired musician suggested.

"I agree, it's better to be safe than sorry". The swordswoman agreed.

"All right, I'll go tomorrow I promise but let's get back to the dorm for now".

Satisfied with that answer they made their way to the dorm, luckily it is pretty close to the station so it only took them a few minutes.

Alisa went to open the door but.

"Hmm? It's locked". She said trying again with no effect.

"Oh, Group B isn't here yet I guess". Sara said taking out a key from her pockets and unlocking the door. "Let's go, you guys probably just want to go to your rooms and sleep don't you?"

A mix of positives nods and groans were her answers.

"Well too bad, you still need to write the reports for your second day". She crushed their hopes for rest while smiling.

"C-can't we do that tomorrow?" Alisa half-pleaded.

"No can do, you have to do it while it's still fresh; come on the sooner you start the sooner you'll finish".

"…let's just get this over with". Rean said with a sigh.

The four went to their rooms only to drop their stuff before going back down and start writing those reports in the dining room.

"I feel we could have asked Captain Claire if we could get a copy of her report for the school". The black haired teen thought aloud.

"I wish you would have thought about that back in Celdic". The archer answered with a sigh.

"That would have been useful, I admit". Laura supported.

"Hehe, next time we should make sure to remember that". Elliot added. "Although I hope we never end up in that sort of situation again".

"Yeah". The other three nodded and kept writing their reports exchanging notes every now and then.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, Rean". The blue haired girl of the group spoke gaining the attention of the fuchsia eyed teen. "What was that technique you used against Grunoja?" The other two members quickly joined in.

"Yeah, your sword just… lighted itself on fire". Elliot added.

"It's nothing really; just something I've been practicing for a while". He answered with a shrug. "First time actually using it in combat though".

"So you learned how to light your sword on fire, without using an orbment, and you say 'it's nothing really'?" The archer of the group asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You did something similar with your bow". The swordsman countered.

"That was a feature of the orbal mechanism inside it, as far as I can tell your sword doesn't have anything like that".

"Yeah that's true… speaking of orbal mechanisms, is that how you were able to tell Grunoja's weak points?" Rean asked to his green eyed friend.

"Oh, yes it's something the orbal staff can do". He answered with a nod. "I can analyze enemy patterns and find out where you can really hurt it and sometimes even predict movements to prepare a counter".

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the door of the dorm opening.

"Oh, the others must be back". Rean thought aloud looking at the diner's open door just in time to see Jusis and Machias practically storm in making a bee line for the stairs.

"Let me pass". Jusis told the green haired teen at the first step.

"You let me pass". Machias said back as they started to argue right there.

"…I think that tells us how their field study went". Elliot mentioned with a forced smile, the rest of Group A nodding with a similar expression.

"Oh, you guys are here already". Gaius said looking at the rest of his classmates.

"Hey Gaius". Rean greeted as he along with Emma and Fie entered the room they were in. "…should I even ask?" He said taking a glance at the other two members of Group B.

"It was… less than ideal". Emma answered after a few seconds.

"That's an understatement". Fie commented with her signature bored expression.

"What about yours?" The tall foreigner asked.

"Believe it or not, I think ours might have been worse". Elliot answered which earned a curious look from the other three.

"Ok guys, good to see you all here". Sara interrupted, having been seating near the kitchen the whole time. "Now get started on those reports, I want them ready before school tomorrow". She then went to the stairs. "That goes for you two as well". The 'prideful warriors' groaned before averting their gazes from one another. "See you tomorrow guys". And with those words the Instructor went upstairs.

"…she just went to sleep while making us work didn't she?" Alisa asked what was in everyone's minds.

After one more collective groan they kept writing the reports, starting in Group B's case.

"So why do you think your field study was worse than ours?" Gaius asked curiously.

"Well…"

.

.

The members of Group A took turns to tell them about their experience in Celdic, from the shared room, to their activities, to the incident at the market and with the Provincial army and eventually Grunoja, all the while still writing the reports.

"You faced a giant baboon?!" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it got a good hit on Rean". The other orbal staff user answered.

"Are you okay?" The lancer of Class VII asked worriedly.

"Got a few broken ribs on my left side, other than that I'm fine; the RMP gave us medical treatment". The swordsman answered. "That thing packed a punch". He winced remembering the impact.

"What about yours, how did your field study go?" Laura asked.

"It was…"

"Awful". Fie finished for Emma after a second.

"If a certain person wouldn't second guess every decision things could have gone rather smoothly". Jusis said joining the conversation for the first time.

"And if a certain person wouldn't try to make everyone fall in line and follow their orders there wouldn't have been any problems". Machias said back.

"Guys we're all tired, do you think maybe you can leave the fight for tomorrow?" Rean asked trying to play mediator, to his surprise they both shut up and kept writing their reports, probably too tired themselves to keep arguing at this point. 'I have a feeling those two reports will have a lot of inconsistencies with one another'.

They eventually finished and went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

The next morning most of Class VII was, understandably, tired; some of them didn't even want to get out of bed but ended up doing so anyway by their Instructor pestering them about how 'she will get a scolding if they don't go'.

'It's been a while since I felt so tired'. The Eight Leaves swordsman thought with a yawn while walking downstairs.

"Good morning Rean".

"Eh? Ah, morning Gaius, you're up early".

"I'm used to wake up around this time". The exchange student answered. "What about you?"

"I'm the type that tends to move around while sleeping, who would have thought having some broken ribs could make that a bad thing?" He answered with a chuckle. "Anyway I'm off; I promised I'd go to the infirmary".

"I'll come with, I was about to go anyway".

And so the two early risers left the dorm.

"So what did you have to do for your field study?" The black haired teen asked as they exited the building since aside from knowing that Machias and Jusis made things difficult, which was expected, they had mainly talked about Group A's activities the previous night.

"Mainly get some things the locals asked for; also exterminate a monster". Gaius answered. "Sadly we weren't able to finish every request".

"Machias and Jusis had something to do with that?"

"I guess you could say that". The lancer answered. "They weren't able to properly fight together, if it was just a matter of forming a combat link then there wouldn't be too much trouble, we were five so there wasn't a need for them to link with each other".

"But the issue didn't stop there". The swordsman guessed giving his friend's choice of words.

"They started to argue with each other more than once during combat, at one point I had to step in before they punched each other". Despite his words, Gaius didn't seem upset in the slightest.

"You had it rough huh?" There wasn't anything else he could really say on the matter.

"It wasn't so bad, although if Instructor Sara didn't show up when she did there is a good chance we would have failed on our field study".

'Ok, my curiosity is piqued'. "What did she do?"

"I'm not sure, she took them away to talk and after that they calmed down a quite bit".

"Huh? Wonder what she said to them…" He trailed off thinking for a second but gave up, there was no way to guess what she said to make them work together… or at least to not argue every time the other speaks. "Anyway, want to stop by Kirsche?"

"That sounds like a good idea".

It didn't take them long to get in the café, they were practically at the entrance when Rean asked that.

"Welcome-oh hey Rean". Fred said when they entered.

"Hey Fred, is it open yet?"

"Yeah, you're actually our first clients, what can I get you?"

Both teens took a seat at the counter and ordered a cup of tea and toasts.

"You know him?" Gaius asked after Fred left to prepare the food.

"Sort of, remember our first free day after we finished with the old schoolhouse?" He got a nod as a response. "I stopped by here afterwards, I went to order something and noticed Fred looked down, I asked him what was wrong and he said he ran out of a spice for his food so I told him I might know someone who still has some, I had to ask Fie to get it for me since school was probably about to close". Rean explained. "Oh, that pizza we got was a thank you from him by the way"

"I see; you ended up quite busy that day huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that".

"Order up". Fred came back and placed their food in front of them. "That'll be 700 mira".

They payed and started to dig in while making some idle chat.

.

.

"Thanks for the food Fred". Rean said once they finished.

"It was delicious". Gaius complimented.

"No worries come back again".

With those words the two left and continued their walk to school.

* * *

"I'll stop by the art club before class". The tallest member of Class VII said once they entered the main building.

"Got it, see ya later". His friend answered as he made his way to the infirmary and knocked at the door.

" _Come in_ ". With Instructor Beatrix's permission he opened the door. "Good morning".

"Good morning, sorry to bother you so early but I was hoping you could check a wound". The black haired teen said politely.

"Of course, Sara already told me about it, some broken ribs correct?"

"Yeah".

She guided him to one of the beds and started to examine him.

.

.

"I think that does it". Instructor Beatrix said once she finished putting some new bandages on him. "Whoever treated you did a good job; I'm going to apply some healing arts to help with your recovery but you can't do any sort of excessive effort until I say so, this includes combat training as well". She took out an orbment while saying this and started to apply said arts.

"Understood". Rean answered buttoning up his shirt. "Can I at least practice combat links?"

"If it's just linking then there is no problem, I'll let Sara know about it later".

"Thank you; out of curiosity, how long till I'm recovered?"

"Hmm… with the healing arts I'd say a week more or less but come see me so I give you the all clear, don't try to do something silly until then". The Instructor answered finishing up with the arts. "Come by every day so I can keep applying them".

"Got it, thank you again". He did a bow before leaving. 'Guess I'll go to the classroom'.

* * *

During combat practice.

"All right class, today we'll be having some one-on-one sparring bouts between you guys". Sara said after everyone gathered in the field, earning an annoyed grunt from almost everyone too since they were still tired from last night. "Rean you're excused due to your injury".

"Got it". The swordsman answered with a nod.

"Instructor, can I ask why we'll be fighting each other?" Emma asked.

"Sure thing, the reason is rather simple; it helps you with your combat links".

"How come?" Laura asked curiously.

"You know how it's possible for two or more people to fight together even without combat links, right?" Everyone nodded yes. "There are number of reasons for that one of them is because they're used to their partner's combat style, the ARCUS kind of gives you a shortcut to that level but been able to fight with each other without the need of a combat link is a good thing too; you never know if your unit might be damaged or lost during a real combat situation".

Several murmurs of 'that makes sense' were heard.

"So, let's get started shall we? First is Laura vs Machias".

Both took a few steps forwards and stood facing each other.

'This… will not end well'. Machias thought taking out his shotgun with a gulp at the same time Laura took out her sword.

"All right, ready?" The Instructor raised a hand and at the same time she brought it down said. "Begin!"

While they were fighting Rean asked the other members if they don't mind practicing combat links with him until it was their turn, with the exception of Jusis, everyone accepted, with different degrees of enthusiasm about it.

.

.

.

The first fight was… quick, to say the least; Machias tried to keep his distance by way of shooting while stepping back but Laura managed to catch up and throw his shotgun away with her zweihander.

"Stop, Laura is the winner". Sara announced.

"…yeah, I expected that". The green haired teen said with a sigh while walking to get his weapon.

"Well, I knew this was probably how it would end". Elliot admitted.

"You'd think that Machias would have the advantage since he can fight at a distance but I guess Laura is that much stronger". Alisa added in agreement.

"All right, next one Alisa vs Elliot".

"Eh?" Both of them said looking at the other.

"Good luck you two". Rean said to his two friends as they started to walk.

"Ready?... Begin!"

.

.

This one was a lot more balanced compared to the previous one, Alisa had more range with her weapon but Elliot was better at using arts; in the end though the musician managed to break her balance with a Needle Shot and then hit with Aqua Bleed, ending the fight.

"Stop, Elliot is the winner".

"W-wow, I can't believe I won". The green-eyed teen said in surprise.

"It was a good fight". Alisa complimented as they walked back.

"Next up, Emma vs Jusis".

"Y-yes". The bespectacled girl said walking up, while the noble did the same in silence.

"Ready?... Begin!"

.

.

Similar to the first fight Jusis managed to get the upper hand by way of getting at close range, Emma did try to put up a fight and managed to throw some arts at him but he proved to be fast enough to dodge and the one that managed to hit only grazed him, he stopped his sword just before the blade touched her neck but the match was settled.

"Stop, Jusis is the winner".

Emma sighed in defeat as her classmate sheathed his blade.

"You should have gotten some distance before attempting to use arts; otherwise it's easy to get close before you have time to cast them". The noble said as he walked back.

"O-oh, thanks for the advice". Emma is only answer was an 'hmph'.

Of course the other glasses wearing member of Class VII wasn't thrilled about this turn of events as he gritted his teeth while glaring at the blond noble who upon noticing grinned in mockery.

"Well, last but not least Fie vs Gaius".

The last two combatants walked up and took their combat stance.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Alisa asked curiously.

"I haven't seen Fie fight much so I really can't tell". Rean answered.

"Ready?... Begin".

.

.

The last one ended in a draw, Sara declared it as such after around 20 minutes of fight that was going nowhere.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong Rean?"

"Is it your injury?" Elliot and Laura asked worriedly.

"Oh no, it's not that… just something that's bugging me is all". His friends were about to ask again but Sara ended up beating them to it.

"All right guys, with this we are done with combat training for the day, back to the classroom with you all".

The rest of the day went by and finally classes were over.

* * *

"You guys going to your clubs now?" Rean asked as he, Elliot and Gaius left the classroom.

"Yeah, I want to get some practice in". The musician answered first.

"One of the other members was going to give some advice later". The tallest of them answered next. "Although sometimes I feel like she is two different people".

"How come?"

"She just seems to act different some days compared to the rest".

They talked a bit more until it was time to go their separate ways.

'Well, what can I do?' Rean wondered as he exited the main building. 'I'm not allowed to train, I don't have a club to go to… Emma mentioned a bookstore once now that I think about it, guess I'll go and see what they have'. And so he did.

He found a book called Red Moon Rose that seemed interesting, bought it and went to the park to read it.

'…really?' The black haired swordsman thought with a half eyed look, there on one of the benches was Fie soundly asleep. 'I should wake her up…' He knew he should but seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't help but have second thoughts. '…I guess I can do that after I finish with the book'. He went to sit to the bench in the opposite side and began to read.

.

.

.

'The first chapter ended in a cliffhanger?!' Rean yelled in his mind. 'I need to get the second volume the next change I get'. With that he closed the book, he was about to go and wake Fie up but the bench she was in was empty. '…was I so engrossed on the book I didn't notice or did she purposely hide her presence?' Whatever the answer he wouldn't find out just thinking about it so he got up ready to leave.

"Oh, hi Rean".

"Hmm?" The named looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Gaius walking up to him. "Hey Gaius, you finished with club already?"

"Yeah". The lancer answered with a nod. "I got some pretty useful tips".

"Glad to hear it". Then Rean asked something that was bugging him. "Hey, during your fight with Fie today, do you think she was holding back?"

"I'm pretty sure of it". Gaius answered immediately. "I got a pretty good measure of her strength during our field study, compared to that… she didn't go easy on me but she didn't go all out either".

"Huh, I wonder why?"

* * *

A few days passed.

As Rean said he went to the infirmary every day so Instructor Beatrix could help with his ribs, they were better by now but she kept his ban on any training aside from combat linking; he was a bit bothered by it but wasn't going to disobey her, first because she was the doctor not him and second… something told him that would be a very bad idea.

Once again he thought of what he could do to pass the time while waiting and remembered something very important he still had to do so he grabbed the necessary items and off he went to the Student Union building.

"I guess it's here". The black haired swordsman thought aloud before knocking on the door.

" _Come in_ ".

"Excuse me". He opened the door and saw a room with several pictures hanging from the ceiling and on the wall, with two sets of curtains making separate rooms.

"Welcome to the photography club, how can I help you?" A male student wearing the nobles' uniform with yellow eyes and brown hair and holding a camera said.

"Hi, I'm Rean Schwarzer, I was wondering if you could let me use one of the darkrooms here?"

"Nice to meet you the name is Fidelio, I'm a second year and the head of the photography club". He introduced himself. "Do you wish to join then?"

"Not exactly… I already promised I would help the Student Council so I can't really join". Rean answered scratching his neck.

"Hmm…" He looked at Rean for a few seconds before. "Now that I notice, you're from Class VII aren't you?"

"Yes". The black haired teen answered with a nod.

"I heard you guys went to a field study last weekend, is that correct?" Once again he nodded. "Am I correct in assuming you want to reveal the pictures you took there in that camera of yours then?"

"That's correct".

"…tell you what, you can use one of the darkrooms but you have to show the pictures to me". The head of the photography club said smiling.

"I don't mind… but why?"

"You get to travel and see other places to take pictures from, the most I can do is go to Heimdallr and even that is hard outside of the free days, not to mention the size of the capital". Fidelio answered slightly dejected. "So I'm curious to see what photos you take, what do you say?"

"If that's it, I don't have a problem with it". Rean said smiling, just then the door opened.

"I'm back". Another teen, this one wearing the commoners uniform with brown eyes and pink hair, although mostly was hidden with a beanie.

"Welcome back Rex". Fidelio said to him. "This is Rean; I'm going to let him use one of the darkrooms from time to time".

"Hi". The member of Class VII greeted.

"Hey, nice to meet'cha, so you're going to reveal some photos huh?" The swordsman nodded. "From pretty girls I guess". He added with a grin and elbowing him… unfortunately for Rean the elbowing happened in his left side making him flinch.

"Are you okay?" Fidelio asked worriedly as Rex took a step back.

"I'm recovering from some broken ribs on that side". He answered holding the place of his wound.

"S-sorry". Rex stuttered hurriedly.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Rean assured him as the pain started to subside. "Can I use one of the rooms now?"

"Oh, yes there is no problem but are you sure you're okay?" The second year asked.

"Yeah, Instructor Beatrix is treating me, don't worry".

With those words he went into one of the rooms and started to work on the pictures.

.

.

"These are pretty good". Fidelio complimented as he saw the pictures. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hmm?" Rean took the picture he referred to, to see what he meant. "Oh, the guy that owns that stall has a daughter attending Thors and offered to let us be in charge of it for a while". He gave the picture back.

"Man, you sure seemed to have had fun on that field study of yours". Rex said placing his hands behind his back.

"It wasn't easy but I admit I had a good time… for the most part".

"Well, if you ever want to use the room again feel free to stop by". Fidelio said handing over the pictures. "Just tell me beforehand"

"I'll do just that then, thanks". With that he left the room.

In the hallway Towa bumped into him, on his right side luckily.

"Oh, sorry Rean, I was distracted". The second year apologized.

"Don't worry about it, is something wrong?"

"No, just a thing that was brought up to the Student Council's attention". She answered with a troubled expression.

"Can I help you with something?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked.

"O-oh, thank you but it's okay we can handle it, besides I heard you got injured during the field study".

"Yeah, a giant baboon got a hit on me, broke a few ribs". The underclassman confirmed.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for bumping into you".

"It's okay; I got hit on my left side". He assured her. "But you were going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with a friend… I should really get going, see you later Rean". With that she walked away while waving a hand at him.

'Hmm, I wonder what was brought up to the Student Council's attention that would have her spacing out like that'. With that thought he left the building.

* * *

 **I'm stopping here for now.**

 **I know it was shorter than usual but there are two reasons for it, one this chapter is more or less to connect to the ones to come, and two there is a certain thing I'd like to do and it's better to do so by starting a new chapter, at least in my opinion.**

 **You'll see what I mean next time.**

 **One more thing before we finish, remember that ridiculous idea that I made in, as Apex85 called it, an omake?**

 **Well here is another idea like that; this wasn't as ridiculous as the previous one but still felt out of place.**

 **Anyway, moving on.**

* * *

"Dusk already?" Rean thought out loud seeing the night sky. "Can't believe she wound up treating me to dinner and she's still got more Student Council work to do yet! How is she so busy?!"Before he could continue rambling his ARCUS sounded in his pocket. 'Oh right, this things have communication functionality built in, but who could it be?' "Umm… Hello, this is Rean Schwarzer speaking".

" _Guten Tag, my favorite little Wunderkind!_ " Sara's voice was heard from the other end. " _I hear you had a nice little dinner date with the Student Council president. Ooh la la!_ "

Being the reasonable person Rean is he did the only thing that seemed correct at this moment… and ended the call.

'I guess I should go back to the dorm, it must be near curfew by now'. He thought moving to place his ARCUS back in his pocket but it sounded again before he could. "Hello Rean Schwarzer speaking". He had a pretty good guess of who it was.

" _That wasn't very nice of you Rean_ ". Of course it was Sara again.

"Whoops!" Saying that he once again ended the call, he didn't bother to put his ARCUS away as he was sure it would ring again… and it did.

"Hello Rean Schwarzer speaking".

" _Don't do that again, I fail to find it amusing_ ".

"Shh… sorry… shh… I'm losing you… shh". And again the call was ended. 'Hmm, she'll call again'. And she did. "Hello Rean Schwarzer speaking".

"… _Are you answering just so you can hang up on me again?_ " Sara asked, Rean grinned and

"You know it". For the fourth time the call was ended. "This'll never get old".

* * *

 **Not as ridiculous as my previous idea but still out of place in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, as always a review would be appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Music to change things up

**Music to change things up**

 **Apex85: Emm… why did you have the tears of tortured lolis? And I debated with myself if I even wanted to ask that.**

 **That's okay, thanks anyway.**

 **I personally just consider it part of that world, there is a game that has a quote I think applies here 'you can eat bread without knowing how it's made'; that been said I have a hard time thinking about how to use some of the crafts and S-crafts since I want to be able to justify it to myself at least (I saw a compilation of S-crafts for CS3 and… well, if you thought the ones before were difficult to understand just wait).**

 **As far as I know Rean's sword doesn't have an orbal mechanism, nothing of the sort is ever mentioned about it and the fin is probably just part of the design; if I happen to be wrong then I'll eat my words.**

 **Did I make it sound like he was making a deal about it? I thought I only put it as something he found curious. And to be fair, he can't control it at this point in time so it's not that strange for him to hold back, whether consciously or unconsciously.**

 **Keep in mind that A) Sara mentions a lot of the clubs have meetings on free days and we know that, at least, the music club may arrange performances for free days and they practice for it beforehand so there are other things to consider and B) that's just in-game, not in this fic hehehe.**

 **Glad you liked it; sadly there is a limit to how much I can do that in the actual story without feeling it's too out of character (I already make him sort of like that) but the things I can't do there I'll do in the omake (and believe me I have even more ridiculous ideas ready).**

 **As always thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One thing, this chapter will be a little different from the others because… well you'll get why once you start reading, let me know if you liked the idea and if you want me to continue with it afterwards.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

"Hnng… I have to get up". He said groggily as he got up from the bed and looked out the window in his room. 'I think we'll be having classes with the orbal computer, right? I can't believe it's already been a week since the field study' He got ready and exited the room.

"Oh, good morning Elliot". He heard Machias say.

"Morning Machias". The red haired teen greeted back. "Are you getting ready to go too?"

"I just finished, I was about to leave". The bespectacled teen answered, seemingly in a good mood… which was destroyed when the door to 'his' room opened revealing Jusis Albarea.

"…" The noble just stared at them before walking away, Machias kept a glare on him all the time until he went downstairs.

"Hmm, are you okay?" The red haired teen asked.

"Just fine". Machias answered in a neutral tone. "But I should be going, see you at school".

"R-right, see you there". Elliot didn't even get to finish that sentence before the vice-president walked away. 'I wonder if those two will ever get over their differences'.

With a heavy sigh he also walked downstairs.

* * *

"Oh, good morning". Emma said standing near the mailboxes when she heard Elliot coming down the stairs.

"Good morning". He then saw something on her hands that made him go pale. "Oh no! Do we have to send the reports on the orbal staffs today?!"

"Wha-? O-oh no, no, I just had some extra time so I decided to work on it". She assured him, moving one hand to emphasize her point "You still have another week before that".

"Phew, I thought I mixed the dates…" The red haired teen said in relief. "I'm impressed you had time for it though, I can barely find it usually".

"We should get going or we'll be late".

The two orbal staff users then left the dorm and made their way to the school, they ended up coinciding with a lot of other students from the other classes, including.

"Good morning Elliot". Hibelle, a second year commoner student and head of the Wind Orchestra aka music club, greeted the red haired member of Class VII he has brown hair and yellow eyes and wears glasses.

"Ah, good morning Hibelle, Bridget". The orbal staff user greeted back, also greeting another member of the Wind Orchestra that was with him, Bridget is a first year like him but is a noble student with dark green eyes and orange-blond hair.

"Oh, hi". Bridget said apparently snapping out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"She seems to be worried about something but doesn't want to tell me". Hibelle answered. "I don't believe we met by the way, like Elliot said my name is Hibelle".

"Nice to meet you, my name is Emma Millstein".

"Ah, sorry I'll see you guys later". Bridget excused herself and started to walk faster, apparently going towards someone from one of the commoners classes.

The other three looked at her but shrugged in confusion once the noble girl left their sights.

* * *

Now in the main building.

"Hmm, isn't that Rean?" Emma said noticing said member of her Class exiting the infirmary, once he noticed them he went to say hello.

"Hey, good morning".

"Good morning". The bespectacled girl answered first.

"Morning, did Instructor Beatrix look at your wound?" Elliot said next.

"Yep, she said one more day and I should be back to a 100%". The swordsman answered before adding. "I don't think we met, have we?" To the upperclassman.

"I'm Hibelle, I'm the head of the Wind Orchestra". The second year introduced himself. "And you're Rean Schwarzer, right?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Elliot told me a bit about you, he seemed distressed after you all came back from your field study and when I asked he told me about your injury".

"I see, I appreciate it Elliot but you worry too much for a scratch". Rean said grinning.

"It wasn't a scratch, you had broken ribs; everyone was worried". The musician said back.

"That's true; depending on the extent of the injury the ribs could have punctured your lungs". Emma added, the swordsman could only laugh awkwardly knowing there wasn't anything he could say back.

"I hate to leave like this but classes are about to begin, you should go to your classroom as well". Hibelle said, saying goodbye to everyone and walking away.

"He is right, let's go". Rean said as the three started to walk to the stairs.

* * *

'I'm really not good at this'. Elliot thought writing in the orbal computer the things Instructor Makarov wrote on the board, needing to move his eyes between reading a part of it then back to the keyboard over and over, making sure not to mess up. 'How is it that those two are so good at this?'

'Those two' referred to Machias and Jusis, both of them already finished and waiting for the end of the class, with a sigh the red haired musician kept going, barely managing to finish in time.

* * *

"Orbal computers aren't my thing". After the class was finished Rean, Elliot and Gaius went to get lunch to the Student Union building, the orbal staff user was sighing thinking of their previous class.

"I hear you; I keep looking between the keyboard and the board so much my neck hurts". The black haired swordsman agreed.

"What about you Gaius?"

"I'm having a hard time as well". The tallest member of the Class confessed. "Most of the things here are already something that I only read about back home, the orbal computers are something I didn't even know existed before".

"They are pretty new, supposedly there is work going on about connecting computers that are really far away from one another using signals like with the orbal communications". Elliot said remembering one of the things Instructor Makarov told the class.

"Machias and Jusis didn't seem to have any trouble though". Gaius mentioned.

"They're both usually pretty good when it comes to academics". Rean answered. "If only they were as good at dealing with each other".

Gaius nodded while Elliot chuckled nervously.

"Since we're on the subject, any ideas to help them get along?" The musician asked.

"Lock them in a room together till they sort it out?" The Eight Leaves practitioner said with a shrug.

"I think they would find a way to break the room before that happened". The lancer answered.

"Probably". Elliot agreed with a nervous smile.

"Yeah that's true but I honestly don't have any ideas". Rean said. "I don't think they hate each other, at least not directly"

"Machias clearly has something against nobles". The orbal staff user of the three said matter-of-factly. "But I don't think is something against Jusis specifically"

"He seems mostly fine around Laura". Gaius mentioned.

"Yeah…" 'Part of it is probably because he is a bit scared of her'. Elliot left that last part in his mind.

"I wouldn't say we're on the best of terms but he isn't ready to bite my head off the second he sees me". Rean added.

"Could it be because you're not a noble by blood?" The foreigner offered.

"I don't know, maybe". The swordsman put a hand on his chin in thought but after a few seconds he sighed. "Forget it, there is no way to know unless we ask him directly and whenever it's brought up he suddenly looks at me like I'm Jusis".

"Yeah, I still remember that time back at the old schoolhouse". Gaius said with a nod.

"He sure changed attitude fast back then".

"With Jusis… I don't know; it kind of feels like he is fighting back because Machias started it, at least that's the impression I got during our field study".

"That's not good either". Elliot answered.

"Yeah, an eye for an eye only makes everyone blind". Rean agreed.

They talked a bit more about it before changing the subject and eventually going back to the classroom.

* * *

After classes ended Elliot went to the Wind Orchestra's club room.

They all spent their time playing their instruments and before the red haired teen realized it was time to leave.

"Oh before you guys go". Hibelle said gaining the attention of the other three members. "Every year the Wind Orchestra makes a concert in the local church and I'd like it if we can do it this year as well".

"Emm, is there a reason why we couldn't do it?" Elliot asked, a bit confused by the senior's choice of words.

"Well, it depends on you guys really".

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked curiously.

"I'm the only second year in this club now and, although I could put a performance on my own, I know it would be a lot better if you guys join too". Hibelle explained.

"So if we say no, then you would perform on your own?" Mint, a turquoise haired girl with bright violet eyes and wearing the green uniform asked.

"I would, I don't want that tradition to end while I'm head of the club". The senior answered honestly. "But I'm not going to pressure any of you into it and there is still a lot of time to decide, just please think about it".

The three juniors nodded and with that club activities were done for the day.

* * *

"What do you guys think about the concert?" Mint asked curiously as they left the club room.

"I don't know to be honest". Bridget answered first. "I guess it could be fun but playing in front of an audience… it makes me nervous to be honest".

"Yeah, I get what you mean". The violet eyed girl said. "What do you think Elliot?"

"Well…" He trailed off, not sure of what to answer.

"It's okay, Hibelle said that there is still time to think about it so we don't have to decide right now".

"Yeah, I guess". The orbal staff user agreed; they eventually went their different ways after leaving the main building.

* * *

A few days passed and the members Wind Orchestra still weren't sure if to do it or not; Hibelle didn't pressure them on the subject, he didn't even brought it up after last time probably wanting to give them time to decide, Bridget and Mint seemed to be taking it with calm and not overthinking it but Elliot…

"Aw". Was distracted about it. "Oh, sorry". He apologized after bumping with someone from one of the commoners' classes with white hair and a bandana.

"No problem, you okay though?" The other student asked with a carefree smile.

"Y-yeah, I was just lost in thought about some stuff". The red haired first year admitted.

"Well, I don't know what got you so worked up but don't overthink things too much". He answered. "If there is something you want to do then it's better to do it than to regret not doing it… well, I think that sounded a bit like something a second year would say, wouldn't you?"

"A-ah, I guess". Elliot said unsure, the other teen simply chuckled.

"Anyway got to go, see you around first year". And with that he kept on his way.

'Better do it than regret not to do it huh?'

* * *

After he was done with the club Elliot decided to go directly back to the dorm, there wasn't much else for him to do once he arrived he heard something coming from the kitchen so he went to check it out.

"Rean?" He asked seeing his friend there.

"Oh, hi Elliot you're back early". The swordsman greeted back. "How did your club go?"

"It went well, what are you doing?"

"This". Rean pointed to the book he had opened that showed a recipe for a simple omelet. "I got it from Nicholas of the cooking club; I thought I'd give it a shot".

"I see". The red haired teen said. "Mind if I help?"

"Not at all".

With that they started to cook.

.

.

.

"Huh, that looks better than my previous attempts". Rean said after they finished cooking one omelet for each and sat on the table to eat.

"Thanks for the food". Both said at the same time before starting to dig in.

.

.

"I probably shouldn't say it since it was us who made it but that was delicious". The black haired teen said satisfied.

"Yeah, it was pretty good". Elliot agreed picking up his plate and going to the sink to wash it. "Hmm?"

"Something wrong?"

"Eh, no it's just… I thought no one cooked here so I was surprised to see those there". He pointed to some recently washed plates.

"Oh yeah, those are from the ones I screwed up on". Rean confessed.

"Screwed up on?"

"Yeah, my first attempt was more like a rock than an omelet, I did better the next time but the best was definitely the one we just ate".

"I see".

They both washed their plates and put them all back in their place, then moved to the couch at the front hall.

"So have you cooked before?" Elliot asked.

"A bit, I was never very good at it though". The swordsman answered. "What about you?"

"Same, I used to help my mom and sister from time to time but they're way better at it".

They made some small talk and eventually Elliot asked for his friend's opinion on something.

"Hey Rean, I could use your help with something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You see, the Wind Orchestra has a tradition of making a performance at the church every year". Rean nodded to tell him to continue. "So Hibelle asked if we would like to do that this year, he said there is no pressure but I'm not sure what to do".

"Hmm, do you want to participate in that?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked.

"W-well, it's not that I don't want to but…" The musician trailed off and left it at that for several seconds.

"But…?" Rean urged him.

"I mean, it's not like I'm serious about music or anything so if I decide to do it and I just stop halfway it wouldn't be fair to Hibelle or the others if they decide to participate". Rean is reaction was giving him the most deadpan expression possible. "Wh-what?"

"Aren't you overthinking things?"

"How so?"

"It's not that I don't get why you're worried but I can't imagine you stopping halfway at it, literally every time you're not hanging out with someone, in class or studying I've seen you with your violin in hand playing". The fuchsia eyed teen said. "In fact I don't believe you when you say that you're not serious about music at all".

"E-eh, w-what do you mean?"

"There is something else going on there but I won't pry unless you want to tell me". Rean answered with a shrug. "It's up to you in the end but I think you would regret more not doing it than at least trying". Elliot blinked a bit, processing those words.

"Heh, you're the second person to tell me something like that today". He said with a chuckle. "Yeah, you're right, I would regret it more if I don't do it".

"That's the spirit". The black haired teen said with a smile. "Hey, since we already practiced want to make dinner for tonight?"

"Sure". Elliot said smiling.

"Great, uh, we'll need to buy some more ingredients"

One trip to Brandon's General Goods later and they were cooking once again.

"By the way who was that guy who said the same thing I did?" Rean asked to make conversation.

"Emm, I didn't get his name; I think he was a second year, he had white hair and was wearing the commoners' uniform".

"D-did he have a bandana on his head?"

"Yeah, he had, you know him?"

"…if he ever tells you he wants to show you a trick say no or that you don't have a coin he can borrow".

"Ehhh, o~kay?" That got the musician confused but Rean seemed to be scowling so he decided not to ask. "Do you think they others will like the food?"

"It won't hurt to eat something other than things from Kirsche and the school cafeteria". Rean answered. "If they don't want to eat it Kirsche isn't far from here".

"True, plus all of us get to be together outside the classroom". Elliot added, his friend nodded in agreement. "With some luck maybe Machias and Jusis stop their fighting". Rean opened his mouth to say something but closed it without a word, he repeated this a few times.

"No offense Elliot, but let's not get our hopes up THAT much"

"Yeah, I realized what I said after it came out of my mouth".

* * *

Dinner eventually came and they invited everyone to eat together, surprisingly everyone agreed.

Most of them weren't that weird, unless they had something else to do they didn't have a reason to say no, but Jusis and Machias agreeing was something that caught them off guard.

Once they got to the table they realized why, neither of them said that everyone would be eating together, the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"This is delicious". Gaius said not noticing, or most likely ignoring, the atmosphere the 'prideful warriors' caused.

"Indeed". Laura agreed, the other members agreed.

"I guess we have our dorm che-"

"No!" Rean interrupted before Sara could finish that sentence. "This is just a once in a while thing, we do have other things to do you know?"

"Eeeeh, come on what's the problem?" The Instructor said. "Everyone is happy about it".

"W-well, I have club practice and have to study, not to mention the reports for the orbal staffs so I can't really help everyday". Elliot justified.

"Then Rean will do it, he doesn't have club activities".

"First, that's because a certain someone signed me up to the Student Council behind my back". Sara whistled innocently. "Second, I help them with their activities, just today I helped Towa with some paperwork… how does she have so much paperwork?" The last part he said it while he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well~ then how about everyone takes turns cooking?"

"That doesn't sound so bad". Alisa conceded.

"True, if we all pitch in the workload should be quite manageable". Laura agreed.

"Great, so it's decided".

"You would have to cook too". Fie said to Sara.

"On second thought". Who immediately retired her idea. "You kids already have plenty of things to do; there is no need to add another one"

'She is so easy to read when it comes to this'. Everyone thought, even the two that seemed to be ignoring the conversation.

'I have a strange feeling we just connected without the ARCUS'. Rean thought before he took a glance at Jusis and Machias. 'Yeah… on second thought'.

"I guess it was a good idea not to get our hopes up huh?" Elliot said to Rean but making sure the noble and the vice-president didn't hear.

"Well, they're together in the same room and not yelling at each other, I'll call that progress". The swordsman answered raising a hand for a high-five which Elliot immediately answered.

As soon as Jusis and Machias finished they washed their dishes and left without a word, eventually they all went to sleep; Rean offering to wash Sara is plate since she passed out from drinking beer… although they had a hunch she might be faking it.

* * *

The next day after club activities.

"Excuse me Hibelle". Elliot called out to the second year.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to participate in that performance for the church".

"Oh, that came out of nowhere".

"I thought you were still on the fence about that". Bridget and Mint said in surprise.

"Hehe, well I talked about it with a friend and in the end I would regret it more if I don't at least try". The red haired teen said scratching his cheek.

"That's great Elliot, I'm sure it will be a lot better with your help". Hibelle said in appreciation; Bridget and Mint exchanged a look before smiling.

"Count us in as well". The noble girl said.

"Yeah, we want in too".

"Of course, the more the merrier". Hibelle said smiling. "I'll consult with the church to see when; we'll talk about what we'll play and such after that, fair warning though, it will probably be on a free day".

"That's fine, right?" Elliot said to the other two first years, they both nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **I know, I know, this is even shorter than the previous chapter.**

 **This was more or less a test chapter; I wanted to see if you would like the idea of some chapters been about the other members of Class VII.**

 **To be completely honest though, I will probably still do it from time to time.**

 **I mean we all know and love Rean (…all right not everyone but you get my point) but there are other people in Class VII so I wanted to try and write something about them, this time about Elliot.**

 **I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter (kind of the reason why is short)**

 **Anyway, time for the omake; but before that.**

 **Did you know that if you buy the ingredients for the omelet, then make it with Elliot to get the best possible dish and sell it you actually get more mira than the cost of the ingredients?**

* * *

"Rean, please let's stop cooking now". Elliot said panting.

"Come on Elliot, we've only made…" Rean checked his recipe book. "500 omelets, just some more and we never have to worry about not having mira again".

"But we've been at it for hours".

"What are you talking about? Look at the time". The red haired teen did as told.

"Ehhh?! But we've been cooking for hours how is it that time hasn't advanced at all?!"

"Silly Elliot, time won't advance until I finish the required quests".

"Huh, what are you-?"

"Come on, let's go sell these, then buy more ingredients and repeat". He literally grabbed Elliot from a leg and dragged him out.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Just an idea I had in my head, I've never used that trick to get mira (whether you want to believe that or not is up to you)**

 **Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Arguments

**Arguments**

 **Ned: Glad to see you stopped just been a lurker. I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope you continue to do so and thanks for the support.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Apex85: Against my better judgement I will ask, why were you torturing them?**

 **That's as good a reason as any I can think of, probably better.**

 **I will do my best to keep them in-character; not gonna lie though, I am worried about some of them.**

 **Sorry for the ignorance but what does 'ExCrowment' means?**

 **So the developers give the player mira exploits? Cool**

 **Care to share those ideas? I may be able to use them in the omake, unless you want to use them yourself of course.**

 **As always thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to Godzilla12343 for adding this fic to their favs list.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own it.**

* * *

 _"_ _Quick, this way". A young boy with black hair said while practically dragging a girl younger than him through a snow covered forest._

 _Behind them a figure with bright red eyes kept chasing them slowly but surely catching up, the two kids' legs not been able to outrun it._

 _It didn't take long before the creature caught up and slashed with one of its claws, it was about to hit the girl since she was closer but before it could the boy moved in the way, protecting her. The claw hit his left shoulder making blood drip from it and sending him a few feet away due to the impact._

 _"_ _Damn it". The boy cursed under his breath holding the injured place and closing his left eye in pain, the girl ran at him worriedly and-_

* * *

"Hah". Rean woke up literally jumping to a sitting position on his bed, his breath ragged and practically covered in sweat; he moved a hand to his face, covering his eyes. 'Been a while since I had that dream, I would have liked to keep it that way'. He thought with a bitter smile while getting his breathing under control.

Once he calmed down he got up and walked to his window, the sun was still nowhere to be seen.

'Great'. He thought sarcastically with a sigh and decided to go take a shower to the dorm's bath, knowing every time he has that nightmare he just can't fall sleep again, so he grabbed his towel, a change of clothes and off he went.

.

.

By the time he left the shower the sun had raised; he was now wearing his school uniform minus the blazer.

'At least I was able to sleep enough'. The swordsman thought with a tired sigh while walking up the stairs and back to his room, going in the opposite direction he met with. "Oh, morning Gaius".

"Good morning, you're up earlier than usual". His friend noted after greeting back.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes". Rean answered with a shrug. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, I was just going to walk around till Kirsche opens to go and buy breakfast" Gaius answered.

"Mind if I join you? I could use the distraction". The black haired teen asked.

"Of course". The taller of the two answered. "Are you okay though?"

"Hmm, yeah why do you ask?"

"Your choice of words just now, what do you need distracting from?"

"Ah… walked right into that one". The swordsman chuckled. "I had a nightmare, a bad one, and I'd like to forget about it". Gaius nodded accepting that answer and went downstairs while Rean went to his room, grabbed his blazer and joined him soon after, they both started to walk around Trista.

"Do you want to talk about that nightmare?" The lancer asked concerned.

"Thanks but really it was just that, I'd prefer to forget about it".

"If you're sure". Gaius said not pressing the issue. "You ended up kind of joining the Student Council right?"

"I guess you could say that". Rean answered, glad to change the subject. "I'm not an official member exactly but I already said I would help out and I don't think I could juggle another club on top of that".

"Is it that much work?"

"Towa, the Student Council President, does most of it; I helped her a few times but at most I was doing like… 25% of all the work and I think I'm being generous".

"…how does she have so much work?" Gaius asked perplexed, probably been the first time Rean saw him like that.

"I have no idea, if it was me I would probably yell in exasperation and if I saw another document that needs filling I would be compelled to just grab my sword and cut it to shreds".

"I think you're exaggerating Rean; from what I know of you, you're a pretty patient person".

"Thanks for the compliment but trust me on this, if I was Student Council President that's most likely what I would do".

They made some more small talk while walking around, then as Gaius was planning went to Kirsche, ate breakfast and off to school they went.

* * *

The classes went by without anything noteworthy happening and now.

Outside of the Old schoolhouse Rean was standing with a hand on his sheathed sword while assuming the fourth form stance, he maintained it for around thirty seconds before a pale blue glow appeared in his sheath; as soon as it did he grunted and relaxed his posture.

'Takes too long'. He thought with annoyance. 'If I'm fighting along the others then maybe but I shouldn't depend on it'. With that he once again assumed his stance. 'One more time'

After Instructor Beatrix finally gave him the OK to train again he had spent a good amount of his free time doing just that; he had never slacked off but after their field study, or more specifically his conversation with Laura, he had definitely started to put more effort into his swordsmanship.

He often went to this spot in front of the school's personal dungeon because of it; there was never anyone around so he could train to his hearth's content without bothering anyone.

.

.

'This should be enough for now'. The swordsman thought having improved the time for the blue glow to appear from thirty seconds to fifteen, it still was slower than he'd like but overexerting himself wouldn't do any good and it was getting late anyway, so he grabbed his blazer, that he took off and let in one of the benches, and started to walk away. 'Let's see, cafeteria or Kirsche-?' His mental debate with himself was cut short when.

"…the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He heard a yell in the distance.

"Was that Machias?" He quickly rushed in the direction of the yell and indeed Machias was there, along with Jusis. 'This can't be good'.

"It's just as I said, your constant animosity towards me is becoming an eyesore and I would appreciate it if you stop". Jusis said, apparently repeating himself.

"Oh, so I should just be glad to have your 'appreciation' and ignore all of the things you do". The green haired teen said sarcastically.

"If you stop your taunts I'll stop mine, I believe it's a fair deal don't you?"

"A noble talking about fairness, now I've heard it all!"

"Why are you so against this? I'm simply saying to stop our constant arguments-".

"I don't need your pretentious ass to tell me what to do!" The glasses wearing student interrupted.

'I feel like I should intervene before this turns violent'. With that thought Rean approached them. "Hey, what are you two up to?" He said walking towards them while feigning ignorance; the other two turned to him, glaring. "…bad time?"

"No, not at all". Machias answered adjusting his glasses. "He was saying he wants to talk, as it turns out he just wanted to be heard".

"Hmph, I was merely suggesting that we stop with our constant arguments". Jusis said. "But it seems our dear vice-president is too hard-headed to even entertain the possibility".

"Why you-"

"Alright, why don't we just call it a day for now?" Rean asked stepping between Machias and Jusis, the first one having taken a few steps towards the second one with his fists clenched.

"Of course you would say that". The shotgun user said with disdain. "All you nobles should jus-"

"Is there a problem?" A new voice interrupted, the three teens looked in the direction of said voice and saw Laura standing with her arms crossed.

"No, I was just leaving".

"Hmhp"

With those words they both walked away in opposite directions.

"It seems they are still struggling with their differences". The blue haired girl said once the two were out of earshot.

"That's one way to put it". Rean answered with a tired sigh. "Thanks for stepping in when you did; something tells me Machias was two words away from trying to punch someone".

"Not at all, besides even if he did that I believe you would be able to handle it".

"Maybe but I don't like pointless fights". With those words they also started to walk back. "So why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just finished my club activities, what about you?"

"I was training in front of the Old Schoolhous-" The Eight Leaves practitioner stopped his sentence when he saw.

"Um, is something the matter?" Laura asked following his gaze. "Is that Fie?" She asked looking at their classmate sleeping in one of the benches behind the main building.

"Why does she keep doing this?" Rean asked to no one.

"She does this often?"

"I've seen her sleeping in places like this a lot of times". He answered. "I told her that she shouldn't but she won't listen… anyway let's go wake her up, school's about to close".

"True".

They both walked towards her and Laura woke her up by moving her shoulder a bit.

"Hngg, what is it?" Fie asked rubbing one of her eyes with her hand.

"School's about to close". Rean answered.

"Got it". She got up and.

"If you're going back to the dorm, would you like to come with us?" Before she could go Laura asked this.

"Hmm… okay". The white haired girl answered with her signature bored look.

And so the three started to walk back.

"So were you training something in particular?" The yellow eyed girl asked her fellow sword user to fill the silence.

"A variation of the fourth form, I'm still struggling with it though". He answered honestly.

"Would it be okay for you to show me that variation once you're able to use it?"

"Sure". Rean said with a nod, they exchanged some more small talk before Rean addressed his other classmate, since she was pretty much just quietly walking with them.

"Hey Fie, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" The silver haired girl asked back.

"Do you sleep at night?" His answer was a nod. "Enough?"

"Eight hours more or less".

"Then why are you always taking naps?"

"There is nothing else to do".

"Nothing else to… what do you mean?" This question came from Laura who was clearly surprised to hear that answer.

"Just that". She said with a shrug, before they could question her further she opened the door to the dorm and went to her room.

"I wasn't expecting that answer". Laura admitted.

"Me neither… I guess she has her reasons to think that?" Rean said unsure. "Oh right I need to go buy something to eat, see ya later Laura". With those words he once again left the dorm and walked to Kirsche.

After he came back he hung out with Elliot and Gaius until it was time to eat, the three of them along with Alisa, Laura and Emma ate together in the dining room and passed the time until it was time to sleep.

* * *

Next day during fifth period.

On this one Class VII had Gender Divided Lessons with one of the other classes, in this case Class I.

In the orbal computer room.

"That's right, now you have to…" Emma was currently helping Fie finish the assignment given by Instructor Makarov.

"I'm surprised Emma is so good with the orbal computers". Alisa said standing near the two along with Laura. "But then again, she is pretty much the smartest of our year".

"True, however you also picked it up rather quickly". Laura mentioned. "Do you have any prior experience with them?"

"Y-yeah, some…" The blond archer trailed off with a nervous chuckle.

"Why did Lady Laura have to be placed in a class like that?" A girl from Class I with long ash-blond hair said, she wasn't trying to gain the attention of the members from Class VII, she simply didn't think they could hear her. "I was truly looking forwards to studying alongside her!"

"Is that girl with the glasses not the one who scored the highest on the entrance exam?" Another girl, this one with short red hair asked.

"I believe so; though, I hear she's a mere commoner". The ash-blonde girl answered.

"There's something about that silver-haired girl that I find oddly soothing". The other girl said looking at Fie. "I wonder if she'd let me stroke her hair were I to ask nicely?"

"That's quite enough idle chatter". A third girl said, this one with purple hair, yellow eyes and wearing a red headband; she was also a member of the lacrosse club same as Alisa, goes by the name of Ferris. "We are members of Class I, we are above such droll behavior!" She scolded. "As well, we cannot allow ourselves to be bettered by that rabble, not in this or any other subject".

"O-of course not!"

"I admit, though, I am finding this orbal computers rather challenging". They both answered.

"…could they make it any less obvious they're talking about us?" Alisa complained to Laura. "I mean, seriously!"

"It stands to reason they'd be curious about our class; it's hard to blame them for that, at least". The blue haired girl answered calmly.

"Alright, now…" Emma kept helping Fie who glared at the screen the whole time with an oddly determined expression.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cooking room.

"This wasn't so hard to make". Gaius said after the teacher approved their food.

"True, although I think it was easier because we could team-up". Rean mentioned; Elliot, Gaius and having made a team.

"Those two on the other hand…" Elliot trailed off watching Machias and Jusis, the first one still in the middle of cooking while the latter was taking his food to be tested.

"What do you think they prefer, this or orbal computer studies?" The swordsman asked.

"If I had to guess… probably the orbal computers".

"True, they both picked it up easily". The lancer and orbal staff user answered.

"That would be my guess too". Rean agreed. "Plus, Machias seems like he was interested in computers from before".

"Yeah, and Jusis seems to get the hang of things far quicker than most people, even if he is not interested in them at all". Elliot added. "Which probably just adds insult to injury for Machias".

"I'll bet". The black haired teen agreed. "Things almost got out of control last month right?" This was addressed to his other friend.

"Yeah, we were able to keep them under control until the Instructor arrived luckily but I'm pretty sure if she didn't arrived when she did one of them would have been knocked out".

"We really need to do something about them". The musician said with a sigh. "But I have no idea what".

"I'd like to put my idea of locking them in a room together once again on the table". Rean said with a chuckle before turning serious. "Jokes aside, though; this has gone on for way too long as it is, it needs to stop".

"Rean Schwarzer". An arrogant voice called to Rean out of nowhere, the three teens turned to look at the owner of said voice.

"I-isn't he from Class I?" Elliot asked with a stutter.

'Hmm, I know him, what was his name…?' "…Patrick, is it?" Rean asked after searching his memory for a while.

"That is correct". Patrick answered with an arrogant grin. "My full name is Patrick T. Hyarms, I don't believe I need to say anything more than that".

"We met already right? On one of our first weeks". Rean mentioned remembering their first encounter… it wasn't what he would call a pleasant memory.

"Are the Hyarms prestigious?" Gaius asked in his usual calm tone of voice.

"About as prestigious as they come, they Hyarmses are one of the Four Great Houses!" The red haired teen answered before adding. "Though they're slightly lower in rank than the Albareas" He then immediately regretted saying that when he felt Patrick glaring at him. "I-I'm sorry! I meant no offense!"

"Hmhp, it doesn't matter". It didn't sound like he meant the comment, more like Elliot's words themselves. "I didn't come here to talk to commoners or foreigners". He then walked closer to Rean almost shoving aside Gaius, although he willingly moved since, if he wanted to, Patrick couldn't move him. "I came to bring gladsome tidings to you, Rean Schwarzer". He said with a more friendly expression, or what could pass as one anyway.

"Gladsome tidings?" Rean asked again tilting his head.

"I am generously extending you welcome, to make use of the accommodations on the third floor of the Student Union Building". The noble elaborated.

"You mean…?"

"The third floor?"

"That's where the nobles' salon is, right?" Rean, Gaius and Elliot said in that order.

"Your father may be a mere baron, but that still makes you a noble".

'I don't like the way you just described my father'. Rean thought suppressing a glare; it's not that he minded that he called him a 'mere baron', neither he nor his parents or sister ever thought much of their social position, but his tone when talked about him rubbed him the wrong way.

"And though you had the misfortune of sharing a class with this…" Patrick stopped for a moment to look at Elliot and Gaius before saying. "…riffraff…" The only reason why he couldn't look down on them more was because Gaius was almost a head taller than him. "…I have decided to use my good name as a member of the Hyarms family to afford you the privilege of joining us". He then moved his fringe with an exaggerated move and for some reason sparkles appeared around his head. "I do hope you appreciate it!"

'…self-control Rean, self-control…'. The swordsman repeated in his head for a second before plastering a fake smile in his face, that anyone could tell wasn't real. "I greatly appreciate the offer however I'm afraid I must decline". He said with an overly polite tone of voice, making Patrick scowl.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I have no desire to spend my time in the nobles' salon surrounded by all the pleasantries I am sure you enjoy there, I much rather pass the time among the 'riffraff' that are my classmates". He said making air quotes with his fingers. "So while I am glad you decided to use your name to allow me a place I must say it was for naught". All the while he kept his fake smile making Patrick's scowl deepen but before he could say anything else.

"This hardly strikes me as the best place to be recruiting new members". Jusis said with a sigh while walking towards them.

"Jusis Albarea?!" Patrick almost yelled in surprise.

"I wasn't aware the third son of the Hyarms family counted playing factions among his hobbies". The noble from Class VII continued. "If you wished for company in the salon, should you not have come to me first?"

"You?" The Class I member asked as if he was mocking him. "You've been invited countless times, you simply choose not to come! Despite there being no shortage of second years practically begging for your company".

"Much like my classmate here, I have no interest".

"…hmph, suit yourself, then". Patrick said before turning back to Rean. "Schwarzer, make sure you think long and hard about this; if you care about your future, you need to start thinking about the connections you're making… and the sides you're taking".

"I appreciate your concern and I assure you I will choose the side I feel is the best for me". The lower noble said still maintaining his fake smile.

Giving one last glare at the black haired teen Patrick walked away, making Elliot release the breath he was holding.

"He's certainly not shy". Gaius said while Rean dropped his fake smile.

"That's… a polite way to describe him". The swordsman said stopping his fake expression. "Thanks for stepping in, Jusis".

"Hmph, I wasn't trying to help you".

'Okay~ I'm suddenly getting tsundere vibes from him'. Rean decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Besides, it seems you were handling him well on your own".

"…let's say I'm used to it". The 'fake' noble said closing his eyes with a neutral expression. "Still, it was easier to make him go away after you appeared".

"As I said I wasn't trying to help you…"

'I sense a 'but' coming'. The other three thought.

"But I did cause you some trouble during last month's field study, so…" Jusis trailed off for a second. "…no; that's all" And just like that he left.

"Last month's field study?" Elliot repeated a bit confused.

"I think he means the run-in we had with the provincial army". Rean guessed.

"Ah, so he feels partially responsible for his family's actions, then". Gaius added. "He must have been looking for a way to apologize to you two".

"Huh… I guess he has a nice side after all". The red haired teen said happily.

* * *

During the last period, homeroom, Sara reminded everyone that tomorrow would be a free day and that the Wednesday they'll have the second practical exam and she'll be announcing the details for the next field study after that. She also said that the midterms are scheduled for the middle of next month; the reactions were between worried (Elliot), annoyed (Fie), eager (Machias) and simply acknowledged (pretty much everyone else); after that classes were over.

Rean stayed in his seat for a while after classes ended and after making plans to eat at Kirsche with Elliot and Gaius who both went to their clubs.

After that Alisa approached him, apparently wanting to say something but when he asked…

"It's nothing! I'll see you later!" She left, apparently annoyed at him.

"…what…?" He trailed off in confusion.

"Hmm… did you do something else to upset her?" Laura asked also approaching his seat.

"Not that I'm aware of". The swordsman answered honestly. "You think I did something without realizing it?"

"I was speaking in jest, I assure you". The blue haired girl said with a chuckle. "Are you planning on going into the old schoolhouse again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the principal did ask me to keep an eye on it, so I thought I'd make time for a quick look inside".

"All right, please let me know when you're planning to begin the expedition, if you would; I have club activities tomorrow but as far as I'm concerned, the old schoolhouse takes priority".

"Thanks, I'll let you know".

"Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow then".

"See ya later".

After that she also left the classroom, leaving only he and for some reason Machias.

'It can't hurt to make some small talk'. Rean thought before addressing him. "You're in the Chess Club, aren't you Machias? You going or are you planning on studying in the library?" The other teen stood up.

"Since when was it any of your business what I choose to do after class?"

'…ok, maybe it CAN hurt to make some small talk'. The fuchsia eyed teen was only able to think this for the moment, been caught completely off guard by his green haired classmate. "…I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to". His only answer was a silent glare. "Have I… done something to upset you?"

"Not specially; it's actually my fault for thinking you were different".

"…I'm gonna need some context here". Rean said in confusion.

"I thought that maybe you weren't the type to just side with nobles… but I was wrong".

"…Still needing some context here".

"Yesterday, you interfered when I was talking with Jusis Albarea". Machias said adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, I was trying to stop you guys from punching each other's lights out". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"Don't patronize me". That got Rean raise an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity. "I saw how he helped you today, I wasn't aware you were in such good terms".

"We're not really, no more than you and me at least".

"Again, don't patronize me".

"I'm no-"

"Save your breath". The shot gun user interrupted. "You both should just go that salon in the third floor, I'm sure you'd be a lot more comfortable".

'…yeah, there is a limit to the bullshit I'm putting up with'. With that thought Rean also got up and moved between Machias and the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a glare.

"We're having a talk".

"I have nothing to say to yo-"

"Yeah well, I have something to say to you" This time it was Machias' turn to be surprised. "What is your problem with nobles?"

"Don't act like you ca-"

"I'll give you those words back, don't patronize me". Rean again interrupted. "Look you don't hate me, I'm pretty good at telling when someone does and you simply have something against nobles and take it out on the one that is nearest to you, so come on tell me". His only answer was a glare and the sound of Machias clenching his fists. "I'm not moving away until you do".

"Move".

"No".

"Move".

"No".

"I said move!" With that yell he punched Rean in the face making him take a step back but he held himself on his feet.

"And I said no". The swordsman said calmly, not even acknowledging the pain on his left cheek.

"A-am I intruding?" A third voice asked from the door, both teens turned there and saw Emma peaking.

"No, not at all". The vice-president answered regaining his calm and walking out of the classroom; Rean allowing it since he didn't want to drag Emma in their argument.

"A-are you okay?" She asked the swordsman.

"Yeah, it's nothing". He answered with a sigh. "Did you need something?"

"I accidentally left one of my textbooks in my desk, so I came back to fetch it… but never mind that we should get you some ice an-".

"Really Emma, it's nothing, I appreciate your concern though". She still seemed unconvinced but in the end she sighed and left it at that before going for her book. "What subject is it?"

"Take a look". He took the book and read 'Intermediate Mathematics for Dummies'

"I… didn't expect this; isn't this part of the Sunday School curriculum?" Rean asked in surprise. "Seems a bit basic for you".

"Oh, it's not for me; I promised to help Fie with her math studies".

'Now it makes sense'.

"I found this at the bookshop in town and thought it might be of some use to her".

"I see". The swordsman said with a nod. "While you're helping her, do you think you could tell her to not sleep outside anymore?"

"Oh, you know about that?"

"I've seen her a few times, I still don't understand how someone can sleep that much".

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not sure she'll listen to me on that regard". Emma answered with an apologetic look before she seemed to remember something. "Which reminds me, I really should be going; I'm sure she's waiting for me by now… are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, compared to the broken ribs, this is nothing" Rean once again assured her, smiling.

"Well, see you later".

"Yeah, see ya later". With that Emma went towards the door but stopped just before leaving.

"And don't worry".

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure Machias doesn't hate you or anything; you just need to find a way of getting through to him".

"Yeah, my first idea didn't have the best results". He said with a carefree chuckle; Emma did a polite bow before this time leaving the classroom.

'Well, time to get going; maybe I'll wander around for a bit before returning to the dorm… I think I'll take a quick look at the old schoolhouse first'. With that thought he went towards said building.

* * *

"…I try to understand but I just can't". Rean said to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose looking at a certain silver-haired girl sleeping in one of the benches outside the local dungeon. "Is there anywhere you can't sleep? And wasn't Emma meeting you?" He then thought about waking her up but she ended up doing that on her own, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Oh, Rean". She said, apparently just now noticing him.

"Hey, I was just passing by here when I saw you sleeping on that bench". He explained not wanting any misunderstandings, although she didn't seem to be the type to be hung up on those unlike Alisa. "Weren't you supposed to meet with Emma? Something about she helping you with math".

"…I suppose so" Fie answered after a second. "What happened?"

"Hmm, with what?"

"You have a bruise". She pointed to his cheek.

"Oh, I tried to have a talk with Machias… it didn't go well".

"And he hit you?" Her answer was a nod. "Why?"

"I think I pressed the wrong button, whatever his reason for hating nobles is it's not something s-"

"Not that". She interrupted shaking her head. "Why did you let him hit you?"

"…why do you think I let him hit me?" Rean asked back.

"Did you not expect him to hit you?"

"I… thought he might". The swordsman admitted.

"You have good reflexes; I find it hard to believe that he hit you if you were expecting it, unless you let him".

"…heh, thanks for the compliment". The black haired teen said with a chuckle. "I thought if I let him hit me he might calm down enough for us to talk".

"Did it work?"

"I don't know, Emma appeared and I didn't want to drag her into it".

"Hmm". Fie closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them. "Okay, later".

"Ah, one more thing". The black haired teen said before she could move. "Could you please stop falling asleep in places like this? If you need to sleep I'm sure you could ask Instructor Beatrix if you can use one of the beds in the infirmary".

"I do, sometimes". The silver haired girl answered. "Beatrix gives me sweets if she's there".

"She seems like a kind person, doesn't she?" Rean commented. "But that's beside the point-"

"Never mind that". Fie interrupted. "Can you sense it?"

"Huh? Sense what?"

"This building; it's changed again, a lot". The moment Rean looked at the old schoolhouse. "Later". Fie walked, almost ran, away.

"…was it a trick or…?" He once again stared at the Old Schoolhouse. '…let's check'. He took the key from his pocket and entered the building.

* * *

'The building changing was already weird but this… what the hell even is this?' Rean couldn't help but stare at the strange… thing that appeared; it was some sort of device with a panel that had the numbers 'I' and 'II' in it. '…alright, my curiosity is satiated for the moment I'll come back tomorrow to keep the investigation'. He opted to do the smart thing and leave.

* * *

The Eight Leaves practitioner then went to the Student Council room to check if Towa needed help; she also asked about his bruise and he told her the story, also asking her to let him handle this problem, he then offered to help but she insisted they had it covered and he should rest for the tasks she'll give him tomorrow; so off he went to the dormitory.

"Hey there, first year". But was interrupted at the school gate.

"Oh, it's you… the con artist".

"Hehe, that doesn't sound bad actually". The white haired second year said, more to himself than Rean.

"I'm not going to play along with your scams this time, so you might as well be on your way". Rean said, not annoyed just stating a fact.

"I wasn't trying to hustle you before, honest!" He said with a chuckle while scratching his neck. "Did you figure out how I did it, though?"

"…"

"If you really want your 50 mira back, I'll be happy to hand it over but wouldn't you rather feel like you earned it? Come on, what do you say?"

"I say that I already 'earned' those 50 mira". Rean answered earning a nervous chuckle from the second year. "But give me a sec". He added before moving a hand to his chin in thought. 'Let's see, how could he do it? The coin was tossed I am sure of it, I saw it go up… maybe something he has on him'. Rean looked over the second year in front of him but didn't see anything he could have used to make the coin disappear. '…so that leaves'. "You threw the coin in the air but let it fall to the bag you had at your feet that day instead of catching it, right?" Hearing his answer the second year widened his eyes a bit.

"Heh, not bad; I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so quickly".

"Thanks, I guess".

"And a promise is a promise, so here's your 50 mira ba-" He was checking his pockets before saying that but stopped midway. "Er, sorry; I've only got 10 mira on me".

"…it's fine, just forget it". Rean answered sighing. "It's only 50 mira, you can keep it".

"Oh really? That's mighty genero-".

"HEY! Stop trying to leech money off of innocent first years, you louse!" A third voice yelled.

"Oh, crap; it's the she-devil". The second year said earning a confused look from Rean.

The voice belonged to a girl wearing a leather outfit with short purple hair and moving some sort two wheeled orbal vehicle.

'A… bicycle? No, it looks like it's powered by orbal energy' Rean thought looking at the vehicle before moving his eyes to the girl. 'Wait, I've seen her somewhere before'.

"You're Rean, I take it?" The 'she-devil' said. "I've been hearing all about you form Towa and George; sounds like you pulled off some pretty amazing stuff on your field study last month".

"I… wouldn't use those words; there was a lot of luck involved in it". Rean said remembering the incident from the field study. "I'm surprised you know my name, actually… but I guess I should still introduce myself; I'm Rean Schwarzer, nice to meet you".

"Same". Leather clad girl answered before also introducing herself. "I'm Angelica. Angelica Rogner; glad I could finally make your acquaintance". She winked at the last part.

"Rogner? As in… Marquis Rogner? Head of one of the Great Houses?!" The fuchsia eyed teen asked in surprise; granted he wasn't the example of a noble but the ones he knew, however small that number might be, 'looked the part' sort of speak.

"Same reaction every time, I swear!" Angelica said laughing at the younger teen's bewilderment. "Yeah, I'm his unworthy daughter but he doesn't really want to have anything to do with me since I go around dressed like this".

"I think it's less how you dress and more how you behave". The other second year there commented. "Where are you going on that bike at this hour, anyway?"

"Oh, George finally finished tuning the orbal engine so I figured I'd give it a run to the capital and back and see how it holds up".

"Sure must be nice not to have a care in the world". The con artist said with a sigh.

"Look who's talking". Angelica countered with a chuckle, she then got in the bike's seat and turned it on.

"Wow". Getting a surprised reaction from Rean.

"Well, catch you later". She said before addressing the first year only. "I'm thinking of putting in a request for you sometime; if I do, I'd sure appreciate a swift response!" And so she drove off, Rean looking at the vehicle speed away.

"Heh, lost for words?" The bandanaed second year said with a knowing smile. "That's a little something George put together a while back; he calls it an 'orbal bike'. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah… any chance I could ride it sometime? Something tells me you can't buy those in any shops".

"That 'something' is right; the Roer Institute of Technology started putting it together as part of a test, then George finished it off". He started to explain. "Gelica put up the money for the parts herself; oh, but Towa and I helped out, too!"

"Sounds like it must have been a pretty challenging project". Rean said, imagining how much effort it must have been. "So you're in good terms with Towa and George, then? Angelica said she'd heard all about me from them; maybe you had a little something to do with that, too?"

"Well, we're all from different classes, but we've kind of stuck together for a while now… come to think of it, I never did introduce myself, did I?"

"First time we met you said 'let's not get ahead of ourselves' right before you asked me if I wanted to see that trick of yours".

"Hehe yeah good times, anyway name's Crow Armbrust; second year, Class V. I'm sure I'll catch ya 'round again". And with those words he started to walk away from the campus. "Later!"

"So… Angelica's the daughter of Marquis Rogner, Towa's the Student Council president, George is head of the Engineering Club… it seems like every second year I meet is somebody important; I wonder what makes Crow important".

* * *

He ended up meeting with Elliot and Gaius at Kirsche like they planned, they also asked him about his bruise and he once again explained everything while asking that they don't make a big deal out of it.

The three then went back to the dormitory and hanged out until it was bed time.

And the next day…

'Let's see, one from the Principal about the old schoolhouse as I expected, someone needs someone to be a substitute tutor and a book delivery'. Rean put the list in one of his pockets and prepared to leave.

* * *

 **All right, this seems like a good point to stop.**

 **I actually wanted to get this chapter done last night but if I did it would have taken a lot of time and I needed to wake up for a dentist appointment.**

 **The irony is that they called this morning and told me the dentist couldn't make it and gave me another turn, but enough about my life I don't want to bore you with it.**

 **I don't know if you were expecting an omake this time but sadly I don't have any ideas so there isn't one; since we're in the subject, though.**

 **If anyone has any silly idea they would like to share so I can put it there, let me know; the omake IS for the ridiculous ideas so don't be shy about suggesting some weird things (I already have some but I'm saving them for some of the future chapters, it doesn't make sense without the context and although most of you probably already played CSI I like to use the ideas that go with the chapter).**

 **Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. The second floor

**The second floor**

 **.**

 **Apex85: …and I will now stop that line of inquiry, thanks for all your answers.**

 **Ok, that makes sense; I won't comment on it for the time being since I still need to play CS2 (2018 can't come soon enough)**

 **I'll think about it… man that could have worked for the last chapter, what a shame.**

 **Personally I was always more on Jusis' side; Machias did have a reason for why he acts like that, I won't deny that, but he was the one who started the fight with Jusis in my opinion; Jusis isn't innocent either since he hit back but I always felt Machias was more to blame for their quarrel.**

 **To be fair, not all nobles are like that we just so happen to meet important ones that are; if you look at Thors a lot of the noble students are actually easy to get along with… minus Patrick and his group.**

 **For the last thing, maybe I can't think like a normal human being (which I admit is likely haha) but if I was in that situation and tried to punch someone and that person dodged I would be compelled to try and hit again, if the other tanks it and doesn't hit back then I would probably stop; but maybe that's just me, that's why I had Rean tank it instead of dodging.**

 **Machias already has a precedent of at least attempting to hit someone if provoked, as shown on their first trip to the old schoolhouse when they meet up with Jusis, and he was kind of already in a bad mood between his 'conversation' with Jusis yesterday where not only Rean but also Laura (two other nobles) came to stop them and after seeing how Jusis helped out Rean; even if it was to get another noble to go away.**

 **Oh well, you won't find two people that agree on everything.**

 **As always thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: -presses a button and a bunch of fireworks are shot writing 'I don't own The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel' in the sky- I think I will start to use more weird ways to write the disclaimer, I get bored otherwise.**

* * *

After Rean left the dorm he first went to the bookstore, one of his requests came from there and it was close anyway.

To his surprise, Emma was there.

"Oh, hello, Rean; how are you?"

"Hi Emma; I'm fine thanks, Keynes asked something for the Student Council so here I am". The swordsman answered. "How about you?"

"I'm searching for some study materials; I'm hoping to find some that'll help Fie with our classwork".

"Had any luck yet?"

"Not quite; I've been struggling to find something that would make it easy for her to understand". Emma answered with a small frown before it turned into a smile. "But on my honor as class president, I'm going to keep looking until I find something".

"How about I help you out, then?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I did kind of nominate you for the job after all". The swordsman assured her.

"Hehe, thank you". The Class VII president said smiling. "Okay… to get started, would you mind searching over there?"

"Got it". And so began their epic quest for finding a book that would help the youngest member of their class, filled with all the trials and tribulations… that looking around in a bookstore come with.

"Hmm… unsurprisingly, most of the books here are targeted at people with a high level of education". The bespectacled girl said after they had pretty much done a sweep of the whole place. "Fie isn't quite there, though, so I need something a bit simpler for her…"

"Hmm…" Rean kept looking around at the last shelf in the place that they didn't look at yet. "It's really considerate of you to use so much of your free time to help her". He praised. "But isn't this cutting into your own studies?"

"It's not a big deal, really". Emma assured him with a laugh. "I got into the academy on a scholarship, so I want to return the favor by doing all I can to help other students". She answered as she also inspected the shelf. "Class VII is an especially small class, too, so helping each other just seems like the natural thing to do".

"And that right there is why you're our class president". The black haired teen said with a chuckle.

"Y-you don't need to flatter me". Emma stuttered while blushing.

"It's not flattery, it's honesty". Rean said back laughing. "For what it's worth, Fie's being paying a lot more attention in class since you two started studying together, too".

"I've noticed that, too, it's nice to see; hopefully I can teach her how to get excited about learning new things before our midterms start". The purple haired girl admitted. "How did you notice, though?"

"Hmm?"

"I was paying attention to her during classes to see if she was paying attention, were you perhaps paying attention to Fie?"

"Not really". He answered with a shrug. "But my sit is behind hers and one to the right; it was easy to see her falling asleep in the middle of the lesson".

"Hehe, that's true".

"Oh, what about that book over there?" He suddenly changed the topic of discussion. "That might work!"

"This one?"

Both of them reached for the book making their hands brush.

"Yeah, that one". Rean confirmed taking the book after Emma pulled her hand away. "Here you go".

"T-thanks". Then both made their way to the counter. "Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this book".

"Sure thing, give it here for a sec please". Keynes, the owner, answered as he told them the price, Rean offered to pay but at Emma's insistence she ended up been the one to do it.

"Thanks for your help Rean".

"Don't mention it, let me know if it helps".

"I will, I'll see you later".

"See ya". With that Emma left the bookstore. "Well then, excuse me but you sent a request to the Student Council, didn't you?" He asked to the owner.

"I certainly did, and I'm guessing this means you're taking care of it". Keynes said, the swordsman confirming it with a nod. "Wonderful!"

"You said you needed help with delivering some books to the academy's instructors?"

"Correct; I usually handle it myself, so I'm sorry to put that work on you today".

'Then why did… Stop. That. Damn. Habit!' Rean thought to himself once again reminding himself of speaking when he has a question. "If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you needed someone else to do this?"

"Shamefully enough, yes". Keynes said with embarrassment. "I lost the order sheet I received from the academy so I'm not sure who I should deliver each book to; that's when I decided it'd be best to ask one of you students instead".

"Why?"

"You're more familiar with your instructors than I am, so you might be able to deduce who ordered what".

"I see"

"I actually hire a part-timer who's a student at Thors, I was planning on asking her first but she's working somewhere else today, so the Student Council was my only recourse".

"I understand, so how many books do I have to deliver?"

"Five, here you go". Keynes took the five books and gave them to Rean piled up. "They make for a heavy load, so be careful carrying them".

"You weren't kidding about the weight". Rean said holding the books with both arms. "Did anyone order multiple books?"

"Don't worry; just one per person, so five deliveries, five people, five books".

"Seems simple enough, I should be able to figure out which instructor ordered each one; I'll get right on it".

"Thanks for the help". And with that he left the bookstore.

'Well, I guess I'll go to the campus, that's where most of the instructors should be'. He thought while walking and reading the books' titles.

* * *

After reaching the campus he asked a few students that were passing if they know where the instructors could be, they said that most of them were probably in the Instructor's room in the main building, except for Instructor Thomas who they saw in the library; he opted for going there first.

'Ah, there he is'. Rean said when he saw Instructor Thomas looking at the books near the door. "Excuse me, Instructor?"

"If it isn't Rean! How may I help you today?" Thomas said happily. "If you're here to talk history, I'm sure I can set aside a few hours of my day for an engaging little chat!"

"Sorry but I'm just here to ask whether you ordered this book from the bookstore recently". The black haired teen said showing him a book called 'Behind the War of the Lions'.

Instructor Thomas was obviously surprised but after explaining everything he left the book with him and left.

'I'm glad I actually have something to do to avoid those few hours of history talk'. He didn't have anything against Instructor Thomas, in fact he was probably one of the easiest Instructors to get along with, it's just that when it comes to history he can drag on for hours non-stop. 'All right, now to the Instructors' room'. With one book worth of weight less he made his way to the main building.

* * *

"Excuse me, vice principal". Rean said once he entered the Instructor's room, right now, aside from the vice principal Heinrich, Instructor Neithardt was there.

"You're that Rean Schwarzer from Valestein's class, what brings you to me?" The vice principal asked.

"Do you know this book, by any chance?" Rean asked showing him 'Analyzing Macroeconomics', the second he did his neutral expression turned to a more hostile one.

"As it just so happens, that's the very book I ordered from the bookstore". He began with a sharp glare. "But why do YOU have it?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait; don't tell me Valestein's corrupted you into a petty thief! You're both stealing academy deliveries, aren't you?!"

"…I'm sorry, was that a joke?"

"No it wasn't young man and let me tell you that stealing is…"

'How in the hell did he made that leap in logic?' Rean thought zoning him out. 'Even if I was stealing something, which I'm not, does he think I would be stupid enough to come here and tell him? I'm not sure if I should be offended'.

"…and that's why-"

"Excuse me, vice principal". Rean interrupted and quickly explained the situation before he could start talking again.

"I see… allow me to apologize for doubting you so readily… and so vehemently". He said, his expression more calm now.

"It's fine". 'It really isn't but no point in riling him up'.

"A question though; your father is a baron, is he not?"

"That's right".

"Then why, pray tell, would someone of such worthy blood perform such menial tasks?"

"You say it as if this was beneath me or something". Rean answered a bit confused, Heinrich coughed into his hand before continuing.

"I do not mean to deny the work ethic or the importance of the Student Council but nobles have their roles and commoners have theirs; I would just like for you to keep that in mind".

Rean could have just left right there… but he couldn't.

"I don't see what the difference between been a noble and a commoner is to be honest, other than the fact that one was born into a family with more privileges". That caught the vice principal by surprise. "I might be wrong but aside from that, what exactly is the difference between a noble and a commoner?"

"Hmph, you are still too young to understand I see; but worry not one day you will, you may take your leave".

'He must be gunning for the title of Thors' most punchable faculty member'. The Eight Leaves practitioner thought before leaving.

* * *

After asking around a bit more he learned that Instructor Mary was in the music room, he greeted Elliot too since he was there and after the Instructor thanked him for delivering her book, 'Modern Art: The Complete Works', he left.

* * *

It took a while but he found Instructor Makarov in the rooftop, as it turns out he was there, in his own words, 'evading all of his teacherly responsibilities'; he also suggested that Rean should try and do that, not avoiding but doing only enough instead of working too hard. In the end he just left after delivering the book.

* * *

His last delivery took him all the way back to the Class VII dorm; after going back to the Instructor's room and asking Instructor Neithardt if he knew where Sara was, he answered that she was most likely in her room sleeping the day away.

And yes, there she was, only drinking instead of sleeping.

"Well, if it isn't the Rean-Bean-Machine, dutifully roaming the campus as always!" Sara said when Rean entered her room.

"…I feel like I'm wasting my breath pointing this out but you DO know it's the middle of the day, right?" The black haired teen asked.

"You got a problem with me spending my afternoon drinking?" The older woman asked annoyed. "It's my room and my beer; I'm not seeing the problem here!"

'…well, if she isn't bothering anyone then I guess it's her business'. Rean admitted in his mind. 'But-'.

"Hey, hey, don't just stand there like you've got nothing to do!" Sara said out of nowhere interrupting his thoughts. "You're a student, so come sit here and keep me company".

"I don't see how that has any relation to me being a student". Rean thought out loud, his Instructor obviously ignored his comment. "Oh well, hold on, I'll get myself something to drink".

"Oh, be a dear and get me something to snack on while you're out, would you?"

"Fine, fine".

He made a trip to the kitchen and back to her room.

"Looks like you've been working pretty hard for the Student Council". Sara said while eating the bag of sweets Rean brought. "That's what I like to see! Building up experience and making memories is exactly what youth's all about!"

"I don't want to hear it. Not from the person that pushed me into it in the first place, anyway…" Rean trailed off taking a sip of his water. "…especially since I've had a lot on my mind lately regardless".

"So this is about Machias, huh?" That comment hot a reaction from the teen.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well, you don't exactly have a poker face; not to mention that bruise you had the other day and before you ask, Towa told me". Sara answered. "Have you figured out a way to make up with him yet?"

"…I wish". The swordsman said with a sigh. "My first plan didn't exactly go well an-"

"Ah, I remember when I had such simple, youthful worries".

'If you're not gonna wait for an answer then why ask at all?'

"Well, the way I see it, your best bet would be just focusing on helping the Student Council out for today". Sara continued after taking a swig of her beer. "Helping other people out with their worries helps develop you as a person and figure out how to take care of your own".

"Really?"

"Of course". She said as if it was obvious. "You need to take each and every request seriously, and not just see them as boxes on a checklist; listening carefully to what a client says and figuring out what they really want form that is a key part of the job". For once, she sounded completely serious. "After all, people tend not to say what's really on their mind; you have to listen for it"

Once she finished talking Rean started to slowly and carefully move towards the door.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Sara asked noticing the slightly afraid expression on Rean.

"I'm just surprised that you gave such a helpful, on point reply… are you sure you didn't have one too many to drink?"

"I know my limits!… huh, deja vu".

"Can I ask what you did before you became an instructor?" Rean asked curiously.

"Well…" The older woman trailed off as if looking for the right words before giggling. "Let's just put it this way: I've got a lot of experience; more than enough to give you youngins helpful advice whenever you need it".

"So you dodge the question after all". Rean said chuckling to himself. "Well, it isn't surprising".

"Either way, I'm your homeroom teacher; I'll always help you out if you really need me". She added. "For now though, just focus on what you've gotta do".

"I suppose you're right, which reminds me". He showed her the reason why he was there in the first place and gave her 'The Empire's Hottest Spots'. "By the way, have you been investigating the old schoolhouse?"

"Yeah from time to time I take a peek, why do you ask?"

"Did you notice the stairs going missing?" That question seemed to sober her up.

"…what do you mean?" Rean then explained what he saw yesterday. "I haven't seen anything like that, last time I went there was last week".

"So that appeared in the period of a week… another mystery involving that place". The black haired teen then got up. "I'll tell you if we find out anything after we go today". And with that he left her to her beer.

* * *

'Alright then, a quick snack and I'll get back to it'. He went to Kirsche before telling Keynes that the deliveries were taken care of.

To his surprise at one of the furthest tables there was a familiar second year.

"Yo, so we meet again". Crow said when Rean got closer to the table.

"Enjoying a little tea in peace and quiet today, Crow?"

"Nah, I'm just waiting around for an appointment". He answered with a shrug. "But man, they're sure taking their sweet time. Way to keep a guy hangin'!"

"I get the feeling you've done the same thing at least a couple times". Rean said back with a chuckle.

"Oh ho, feelin' cheeky today, are we?" The second year said with a half eyed look. "Can't really deny it, though". He added with a grin.

"Well, should I get out of your hair before your appointment gets here?"

"You're free to join me if you want".

'…Hmm, well it couldn't hurt' "I'll take you up on that, just give me a sec I'll go grab something to eat, you want anything?"

"On you?"

"Hell no".

"Haha, thought so; I'm fine thanks".

After he got a sandwich from Fred he went back to Crow's table and they chatted for a bit.

"So who are you waiting for anyway?" Rean asked.

"Wel-"

"Yo, kept you waiting, huh?" A kid said from the door in the direction of Crow.

"Heh, speak of the devil"

"Sorry we're late!" Another kid added.

"We ended up getting a bit distracted". The first one said a bit embarrassed.

"Hah, I wasn't expecting this".

"I'll let you off the hook this time". Crow said. "Better not let it happen again, though". Even if he said that, he didn't seem to mean it.

"I know, I know". The first kid answered with a chuckle. "But what're we messin' around for? Let's get started already!" He stopped for a moment when he noticed Rean.

"Oh, I'm Rean, nice to meet you". The black haired teen introduced himself.

"He's my junior at Thors". Crow added. "Come on, introduce yourselves, he doesn't bite".

"I'm Kay".

"And I'm Rudy, nice to meet you too".

"But come on, let's start!" Kay said taking a seat in front of Crow and both taking out a deck of cards.

"Is that Blade?" Rean asked as they prepared the cards.

"Oh, do you play?" The white haired teen asked. "I've been telling everyone who'll listen about it; I even handed over a deck over to old Micht to spread the love".

"…wait, did you say Micht?" Rean asked earning a nod from his senior. "I think I got that one".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was making a delivery for George and Micht sort of gave it to me".

After that the game began between Crow and Kay.

"Haha, this is nice to see; I didn't think you had it in you to look out for anyone else". Rean commented seeing them play. "Maybe you're not so bad after all".

"Heh, you flatter me". Crow said making his next move. "Wanna join in? Bets start at 3"

'…what?'

"Please tell me you're kidding". Crow's smile told him he was completely serious. "I take back what I said; and are you seriously making children gamble?!"

"That depends on your definition of 'gamble'". The second year answered taking out something from his pocket. "We're just playing for candy!" He said with a childish like glee.

'I don't think that makes it okay'. The first year thought. "Isn't it kinda sad that you're betting against kids, aren't you technically an adult now?"

"Whoa there, slow down now!" Crow said with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "Age is all relative in a clash of spirits like this!"

"…I admit it sounds nice when you put it that way". The first year admitted as Crow played his next card.

"Take this! Bolt!"

'Hmm, that wouldn't have been my first move'. Rean thought looking over Crow's cards, then he heard Kay chuckle.

"Right into my trap; eat this! Mirror!" That got Crow's expression to turn from confident to baffled.

"Aww man, are you serious?"

"You did it, Kay!" Rudy celebrated.

"Piece of cake!" Kay said with a smug grin. "Thanks, Crow! I don't even know what we're gonna do with all these sweets".

"D-Dang it! That's the last one you're getting outta me!" The oldest person in the table declared.

They played a few more rounds but.

'Looks like Crow's the only one losing anything here'. Rean thought after the fourth hand of Blade they played. 'I could play a few rounds, no betting though'.

"Excuse me, you said your name was Rudy, right?" He asked the other kid who nodded. "Want to play a hand with me? I'm not a betting man, though, so we're only playing for fun".

"Sure that's fine". And so they also played a few hands.

* * *

"It's been fun but I have to leave now". Rean said getting up from the table.

"Hey Rean, before you go". Crow called out to him. "Can you lend me some sweets? I'll give you back twice as many".

"With your current losing streak, yeah not happening". He answered before grinning. "Leave him dry you two; see ya later". He payed Fred before leaving. 'Alright then, now to Keynes and from there for the thing about been a substitute tutor'.

* * *

He made his way back to the bookstore where he told Keynes that the deliveries were taken care of before making his way to the commoners' dorm.

He met Klein, the second year who asked for the substitute tutor.

After he explained that his mother collapsed while she was working and that he will be going home to check on her and make sure everything's okay but he tutors one of the kids in Trista and wanted to get someone that could cover for him.

Rean was a bit nervous at first but ended up accepting and covering for him; the kid he was going to be tutoring lived near the river and the mother already knows what happened so he only needed to introduce himself and tell her that he will be the one covering for Klein.

After a while he finished the tutoring and at the insistence of both mother and son he accepted the payment they offered for his work.

* * *

'Let's see, I think I don't have anything else to do but go to the old schoolhouse'. Rean thought walking towards the campus. 'Now that I remember Gaius said that he will be trying out something with his painting, I think I'll go and see how he is doing'.

A few minutes later he was inside the Art room and walked towards Gaius.

"Oh, hello, Rean". The lancer greeted when he saw him.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?"

"Nah, it's all right; Clara instructed me to do some dessins so I've been spending the day working on those". Gaius said. "I felt a bit tired after finishing a couple of them, though, so I'm just taking a break for now".

"Sounds like you've been working hard, at least". The swordsman said smiling. "Would it be okay if I stayed a while and watched you draw, Gaius?"

"Fine by me; if you've got any advice, I'm all ears, too".

"Hehe, I can't promise anything but I'll tell you if something comes to mind".

After a few minutes Gaius started painting again.

"Wow, that's quite the elaborate drawing". Rean said in amazement after Gaius was drew most of his painting.

"Compliments like that make me feel like I'm improving but don't hold back if you have any criticisms to make".

"Got it… even though I think this looks pretty great already". Rean assured him. "You used to draw back home, right?"

"Yeah". The taller teen confirmed. "I taught myself by painting landscapes and… well, mostly landscapes but Clara, the head of the club, wasn't too thrilled to hear that".

"How so?"

"According to her, I draw purely by feel, without even the most basic artistic techniques". Gaius explained. "She told me to take what I see and make it my own so I've been doing rough sketches like this since last month; in fact, I just finished my hundredth sketch".

"A hundred in a month?" Rean asked just to make sure he heard it right, his answer was a nod. "That's… a lot; I don't know if I'd have the patience to sit down and do that many sketches; isn't it kind of a pain?"

"It's not that bad; it helps that Clara's words resonated with me".

"Oh?"

"That's what I'm doing with my time in the Empire, after all; I'm taking what I see and making it my own". Just then a question popped into Rean's head.

"Where are you from by the way? I don't think you ever told anyone".

"I suppose I never did mention that, did I?" Gaius said thinking back and stopping his brush. "I'm from the Nord Highlands, to the north of the Empire".

"Hold on!" Rean said in surprise. "That's where Emperor Dreichels raised his army!" Gaius nodded. "All this time we were learning about Nord in class and you were FROM there"

"Haha, well, you know". Gaius said with a shrug. "I wasn't keeping it a secret, it just never came up, I plan on telling the rest of the class eventually". With those words he went back to his painting. "By the way, how are things with Machias?"

"Same as before, I haven't ran into him today". The swordsman answered. "Although I don't think he'd talk to me if I did".

"Probably not, any ideas on how to make up with him?"

"Heh, you're the second person to ask me that today and no but for now I'll just focus on the Old Schoolhouse; I'll think of something later".

"Oh, are you going there now?"

"Yeah, just finished up everything else".

"I'll come with then". Gaius said putting away his tools.

"You sure? I thought you wanted to keep painting".

"Don't worry I'm sure, I'm curious about the place as well".

"Thanks, let's get going, we'll call the others on the way there".

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys". Rean said to the group once they got to the old schoolhouse.

"No problem, I said I'd help after all". Elliot answered.

"I was the one that asked you to inform the next time you're coming back here, there is no need to thank me". Laura said next.

"I don't mind". Alisa said last.

Aside from them, Rean and Gaius the others couldn't come; Emma and Fie were studying together, Jusis said no like last time and they didn't call Machias for obvious reasons.

"Fair warning before we go in; the place is changed a lot".

"It happened last time; I don't think that would surprise me". The musician said to the swordsman.

"Don't bet on it". Rean answered as he opened the door.

* * *

"Wh-what the hell is this?!" Elliot exclaimed looking at the strange platform in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too". Rean commented.

"This really is completely different from the last time we were here". Alisa said looking around. "What's that pedestal-like structure over there?"

"I don't know, it wasn't here last month". Gaius answered her.

"I took a quick look in here yesterday and this was here". The swordsman told them.

"The staircase leading down into the ruins is completely gone, too" The red haired teen noticed.

"Instructor Sara said that this wasn't here last week, so the whole thing changed in that amount of time". Rean told them.

"Then there is no way someone could have snuck in and made this; it's too large-scale for that amount of time". Gaius thought out loud. "Even if we were to assume this was started the last time we were here, which we know wasn't, I don't think anyone could build this in that amount of time; the most likely explanation seems to be that the ruins have changed their layout on their own… again".

"Y-you can't be serious…" Alisa trailed off, not believing what she was seeing.

"This truly is a fascinating place". Laura commented both confused and intrigued.

"Let's take a closer look at that pedestal". The fuchsia eyed teen suggested. "I didn't touch anything yesterday just in case".

"Well… it's definitely a device of some sort". Alisa said looking at the panel. "If I were to guess, I'd say it's something similar to an elevator you'd find in a mine shaft; that's what it looks like, anyway".

"An elevator, huh? So we can use it to go deeper underground?" Rean asked.

"Hmm… it's worth a shot; let's see… I think we can, the numbers are probably the floor number, but anything lower than 'II' is locked out".

"I guess we could assume that the floor we explored last month was the number 'I' then". Gaius commented. "I didn't realize these ruins went farther than that"

"My head is starting to hurt…" Elliot trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"If the rest of the floors are locked, that seems to suggest someone is trying to stop us-or anyone—from getting to them". The Eight Leaves practitioner offered. "But who? And why?"

"I have no idea but the proof is right here; all of the other floors are off limits". The archer answered. "There's no model number or date anywhere, either which suggests this elevator was built at the same time as the building itself, back in the Middle Ages".

"Hmm, you're surprisingly well informed on technology, Alisa". Laura said a bit surprised. "It's not often that girls develop such an interest in machinery".

"I-I don't know that much!" She quickly defended while flustered. "It's all just low-level stuff; plenty of other people could tell you the same thing, I'm sure!" She took a few seconds to get her breath back before asking. "So, what are we going to do? Do you want to try using the elevator to go down to the second floor?"

"Yeah, I think we should". Rean answered. "Though we have no idea what we're going to find down there, so we're going to need to be very careful".

And so to the second floor they went.

* * *

Like last month there was a door that seemed to separate the elevator room from the rest of the floor, likely to keep the monsters away.

The second floor was definitely different, not so much in how it looked but in the monsters that were there and the layout; there were walls blocking the way further in and they had to look around for a switch that would move them before they could keep going.

Luckily having five people there eased the workload quite a bit.

They adopted a 2-1-2 formation with Laura and Gaius at the front acting as the vanguards, Rean in the middle in case any of the monsters managed to pass them and Elliot and Alisa at the back using either offensive arts or healing them; it took them a while but eventually they reached the end of the floor.

"Hmm, there appears to be another door here". Laura mentioned looking at the other end of the room.

"If it's like last month then there is a good chance there is a stronger monster behind it". Gaius said.

"True, make sure to be careful". Rean agreed as the group approached the door.

On the other side was a room similar, if not identical, to the one Rean, Elliot and Gaius reached on their first willing trip to the old schoolhouse.

"There is noth-"

"Wait for it". Rean interrupted Alisa as the same purple light showed itself, this time instead of one monster though, there were three.

They all looked the same, a statue with the torso and head of an armored person but that's where any semblance with a human stopped; there were no arms or feet they just floated around and from their backs something akin to wings spread, this wings having several pink gems incrusted on them and a bright green one in the middle of its forehead.

The three of them stared at the group before the green gems started to glow and.

"Spread out!" The second Rean yelled this the statues shot a laser to where the group was standing.

They managed to avoid it by moving behind the pillars in the room and using them as cover; Rean, Alisa and Elliot moving behind one to the left while Gaius and Laura moved to the right.

However the statues didn't stop, they kept shooting at their covers slowly chipping away the pillars.

"You think they can break them?" Alisa asked.

"I think we don't want to wait and find out the hard way". Was Rean's answer as he tried to peek from the corner of the pillar, only to move away when one of the lasers nearly hit him. "Laura, Gaius, you two okay?"

"We're fine". Gaius said back, loudly, so they could hear each other.

"But we can't leave our position due to their attacks". Laura added.

"Same as we". Alisa said.

"Any ideas?" Elliot asked when all of a sudden the lasers stopped. "What the-"

The moment of peace was interrupted when the statues let out a shriek that seemed to drill the group's ears, it didn't last long and when it finished they started to shoot lasers again but if they did that thing enough times there could be problems.

"We can't let them do that again". The archer said peeking from her cover to shoot an arrow to the statues, it hit its mark but the statue didn't seem fazed by it.

"Do you think they understand what we're saying?" Rean asked out of nowhere but only loud enough for the two who are with him to hear.

"What do you mean?" Elliot wondered.

"I mean, if we plan something and tell Laura and Gaius, will the statues understand?"

"…I don't think we can risk that". The musician answered.

"True… alright, here's what we're gonna do, the next time the lasers stop we go all out against them; Alisa, go for the one that is nearest to us, Elliot prepare an art and shoot it to the one in the middle distance between us and Laura and Gaius". They both nodded when Alisa asked.

"What about you?"

"Me, Laura and Gaius will attack the one furthest from here".

"But they won't know who to hit".

"That's why we have these, isn't it?" He said with a grin and showing his ARCUS. "Get ready to go on my mark". The swordsman then formed a link with Gaius who also made one with Laura so they could understand the other's intention.

Afterwards it was the waiting game and after a minute or so the lasers stopped.

Without uttering a single word the group moved according to Rean's instructions, Elliot an Alisa did as he told them while Laura and Gaius simply moved based on what their combat link was telling them.

The two swordsmen prepared their best attack and struck the objective statue after Gaius had accumulated wind around his spear and use it to hit two of the statues in line.

The combination of Rean's sword covered in flames and the Blade Dance from Laura destroying one of the statues, while the long range attackers had managed to distract the other two enemies long enough for everyone to take cover before they finally shrieked again.

Rean was forced to change position and was now behind the same pillar as Gaius and Laura.

They did the same thing at the second chance, the only difference been that Elliot and Alisa got the attention of both statues so the front liners could rush without much trouble and that Rean and Laura couldn't use their finishing moves again, the fact that those techniques were so strong meant that an equal amount of effort was required to use them and although they could force it if necessary, they weren't so desperate that they needed to do that.

A second statue wasn't defeated but they did cause some obvious damage to it before going back to the pillars for cover.

"It seems those things can't move". Gaius said, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Seems that way, they haven't moved since the fight started". Elliot supported.

Once again the lasers stopped and everyone used the chance to rush them but instead of the statues preparing to shriek they were aiming one at each group.

'It's a trap'. They all thought at the same time moving to dodge the lasers as best as they could.

Gaius, Rean and Laura managed to come out of it with the attack just grazing them; Elliot and Alisa weren't so lucky, both receiving a direct hit in their torso and been knocked back towards the wall.

Maybe the statues could communicate between each other, they would never know, but the one that was originally aiming for the front liners changed targets immediately after the supporters were hit.

"Damn it". Rean cursed as Laura and Gaius tried to rush and stop the attack but no matter how fast they were, the distance was too much to cover to stop the attack. 'Focus Rean'. The black haired teen then sheathed his sword and concentrated, a blue glow appearing after a second and at that moment he did a quick draw, a blue arc-shaped energy was shot from his sword cutting and destroying the already damaged statue and forcing the remaining one to miss due to the sudden strike that made it lose balance.

"Quick, get the last one!" He yelled rushing the last statue, Elliot and Alisa shooting arts and arrows at it after they recovered.

Been the last one there was no need to find cover, they simply kept moving to avoid been hit while hitting it and eventually it was destroyed.

"That one… sure put up a fight". Alisa said panting for breath.

"Indeed; I suspect it considered this entire floor to be its domain". Laura agreed. "Still, it was nothing we couldn't handle; perhaps that means the floor is ours now".

"Hehe, that has a nice ring to it but I don't think there is anything we could do with it". Rean said as everyone put their weapons away.

"True". Elliot agreed with his friend with a chuckle.

"We should look around the room like we did last month". Gaius suggested. "Just because we didn't find anything on the first floor doesn't mean we won't find anything here".

"He's right, let's look around if anyone finds something tell the others".

After a few minutes of looking around they all reunited at the door to share their findings, not that there were any findings the room was just that, a room.

The first three explorers noticed that the situation was identical as last month but couldn't reach a conclusion on the why so they left and went back to the outside.

Laura and Alisa got a surprise when they were transported by those strange devices but nothing of note happened in the way outside and after leaving the Old Schoolhouse they made their way to the Principal's office, calling up Instructor Sara on the way.

They explained their findings but couldn't come up with the 'why' this is happening, after asking Principal Vandyck he said that this may tie to Dreichels the Lionheart who gave orders that were passed from Principal to Principal about how the Old Schoolhouse has to be preserved as it is until the 'Promised day' but he doesn't know what that means, he also speculated that this may also be tied to the Lance Maiden St. Lianne Sandlot but in the end they just didn't have enough info so they left it at that until Class VII could investigate again and see if they discover something.

The exploration party separated afterwards to go their own things until they should return to the dorm.

* * *

 **I'm stopping here for now.**

 **This chapter was actually cut in half, I started writing and I got to around 3000 words before taking a break, when I started again it went all the way to near 10000; I need to start keeping track of how much I write.**

 **But since I already have another chapter ready, let's make a deal.**

 **If I get three reviews in the next 48 hours, I'll post the next one as soon as I see them and answer them in the author notes.**

 **There is a catch, though, they won't count if you only put 'Good chapter' or 'Post the next one', I want to know if you read it or not; I'm not asking for much just tell me a part of the chapter that you liked or disliked and that's enough for me; Apex85 will probably leave a review like always (thank you for that Apex) so it's only two more reviews.**

 **If there aren't three reviews then I'll still post it after the 48 hours; really the only difference will be how long it takes for the next chapter to come out.**

 **And this is just me but the more reviews I get, either good ones or ones with constructive criticism, make me want to write even more.**

 **So anyway there you have it.**

 **Now the omake.**

* * *

After a few rounds Rean ended up playing against Crow.

"Ready to lose, first year?" Crow asked with a cocky grin.

"I'll take a win, thank you". Rean said back as the game started. "I activate this card!" Rean said a strange background appearing behind him

"Well, I activate this". Crow countered.

"And I activate this". Rean once again countered.

"I counter you with this". Crow played but before Rean could use his turn. "I also activate this".

"Wait a second, did you just played two cards in one turn?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"Screw the rules, I have candy; now play your last pathetic card".

"My deck has no pathetic cards". Rean answered grinning confidently. "But it does have the unstoppable 'Force Card'"

"What?! But that card isn't supposed to be in this game yet". And with that Rean won the game. "One more time!"

"Bring it!"

Playing children card games intensifies.

* * *

 **I admit, maybe I've been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh abridged… pff yeah right as if that was possible haha.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	13. The Instructor is lesson

**The Instructor is lesson**

 **Godzilla12343: It depends, either you are good at guessing what other people think, or you have a mind as screwed-up as mine; hehe.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Apex85: It… it really doesn't, I appreciate the sentiment… I guess?**

 **I will consider it, there are probably one or two parts of the game where that could happen.**

 **Fair enough; they are sadly outnumbered.**

 **Keep in mind that aside from Rean and Machias, only six people know what happened; Emma and Fie won't be going around telling people, albeit for different reasons; Rean told Elliot and Gaius that he didn't want them making a big deal out of it and the same to Towa who was the one to tell Sara.**

 **So the amount of people that know about is very limited and even if we account for all of Class VII finding out, I doubt any of them would go tell someone before getting the story from the ones involved.**

 **Maybe the producers didn't want to foment underage drinking/gamble, the game was made for Japan first after all even if it is based on a mix of the Second Reich (I'll take your word for it, I'm not too informed about that myself)**

 **As always, thanks for the support.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Guest: I wasn't going to put that in the middle of the chapter, I don't like it when that happens.**

 **Ironically, you are the third review so… that.**

 **I can't really do a turn-based combat in a fic without it been out of place haha, maybe if it was a Yu-Gi-Oh fic but not otherwise. By the way what is 'Fridge Logic'? Never heard that term before.**

 **I will, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **…** **you are a GENIUS! I can't believe I haven't thought of that yet.**

 **Every now and then I'll make a chapter like that, not sure when exactly but there will be more like those.**

 **I'll just let you read it, its right here after all; for the omake I already had an idea so maybe another time.**

 **Thanks for the rambling and the support.**

 **Until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wow; I am honestly surprised I got three reviews so soon maybe I should have asked for five haha.**

 **Well, a deal is a deal so here is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Everyone ready?**

 **Thors' student body: Ready!**

 **Me: Go!**

 **-Everyone starts to adopt a pose that makes letters reading-**

 **T-R-A-I-L-S**

 **O-F**

 **C-O-L-D**

 **S-T-E-E-L**

 **D-O-E-S**

 **N-O-T**

 **B-E-L-O-N-G**

 **T-O**

 **M-A-N-U-2-5-9**

 **Me: Excellent work everybody!**

* * *

'Now that I think about it, Instructor Mary said that we should read a few chapters of a book in the library by the next class, I'll go and see if I can borrow it'. Rean remembered and made his way to the school library.

* * *

After asking the library clerk about where to find the book he needed, he went towards the shelf and near it saw Jusis sitting at one of the tables.

"Oh, it's you". The noble said when he noticed him.

"Hey there, Jusis". Rean greeted. "You're here pretty often, aren't you? Are you an avid reader?"

"Heh, I wouldn't put it like that, exactly". He answered. "There's not much else to do, so I just came to pass the time".

"Hehe, I heard something similar not too long ago". He said more to himself than his classmate. "Mind if I join you? I came to read that book Instructor Mary asked us to".

"Hmph, you needn't ask for my permission… you can do as you please".

"Just common courtesy to ask, if you don't mind then". He went to get the book and sat in front of Jusis. "What is that you're reading, anyway?"

"It's a book on the many legends that are told throughout the Empire". The blue eyed teen answered.

"There's certainly no shortage of those, is there?" Rean said before starting to count with his fingers. "I've heard stories about witches, spirits, and even vampires; there's actually a good book about those last ones I'm trying to keep up with called 'Red Moon Rose', you should give it a try if you're into those kind of stories"

"Hmph, these are merely a means to a fuller knowledge of the Empire". Jusis answered before adding. "Though I can't deny that they make for interesting reads".

"I see".

"Hey, look over there!" A girl's voice was heard from the stairs to the second floor of the library earning both teens' attention. "That guy's from one of the Four Great Houses, right? House Albarea?"

"So it is… he fits the noble archetype to a T, doesn't he?" Another girl answered her. "You don't suppose he's friend with that guy next to him, do you?"

'I think anything other than classmates is pushing it'. Rean thought to himself.

"I was guessing that he was… you gotta wonder what kind of people a big name like that would hang out with; oh, it's almost time! We've gotta get back to the dorms".

"Hey, wait up!" And with that both girls left.

"So THAT'S what it's like to be famous". Rean joked.

"…Hmph, this is a daily occurrence". Jusis answered, apparently used to the gossiping. "You're a noble yourself, the same would happen to you if you ever acted like one".

"Maybe but…" The black haired teen trailed off before pointing to himself. "Lesser noble from a remote area of the Empire". And then pointing to Jusis. "Big name noble known throughout the Empire". He chuckled before adding with a more serious expression. "It's a fair point though; maybe I could learn a lesson or two from you". Jusis stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"One cannot escape their nobility as such, it should be worn with pride".

"What…?"

"Someone told me that when I was a child". He quickly said. "Don't listen to the likes of Regnitz". After that he got up saying he was gonna go for another book.

'Was he just trying to cheer me up? Elliot's right he does have a nice side; thanks Jusis'. They read together for a while longer before Rean left.

* * *

He ended up going back to the main building to see if Elliot or Gaius wanted to go back together, Elliot already left so now he was going to the Art room to see if Gaius was around.

"Whew… almost done". A girl with pink hair made in two braids that fell in front of her and wearing the commoners' uniform said.

'She's using oil paints, right? That's a pretty good painting'. Rean thought looking at the picture.

"Oh, hello". The girl said apparently just noticing.

"Ah, sorry; I hope I didn't break your concentration". The member of Class VII apologized.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it". She assured him. "You're Gaius' friend, right? Rean, wasn't it?" He nodded 'yes'. "If you were looking for him, you missed him by about a minute"

"I see, thanks for telling me". Rean said taking a quick look around the room. "Between you and that other girl over there, the Art Club must be pretty dedicated". That got the girl to laugh nervously.

"Clara's a whole different breed, but I don't do this very often; if I didn't get entered into a student art contest out of nowhere, I wouldn't be here finishing this right now".

"I had no idea there were contests like that". The swordsman admitted when he noticed something. "H-hold on! It doesn't sound like you have much time left; is it okay that I'm even talking to you?"

"It's important to take a break every so often, so this is actually just what I ne-". She suddenly seemed to remember something and her expression turned into a panicked one. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?"

"Umm… I ordered some flowers to use as a reference for my sketches but I completely forgot to pick them up today". She told him. "Now I'll need to pick them up on my way home".

"Hmm, I can go get them for you, if you'd like". He offered

"A-are you sure?"

"No problem, I'm free at the moment anyway and I've been helping out the Student Council so I'm used to this sort of stuff".

"I see… I'd be very grateful if you did, but…" She trailed off apparently debating with herself if she should ask for help.

"Seriously, it's no trouble at all". Rean assured with a smile. "All I have to do is mention your name and the flowers you ordered, and I should be fine, right?" He then realized something. "I never got your name, though".

"Oh right, I'm Linde".

"You already know but I'm Rean, nice to meet you". Now that the introductions were out of the way. "So there shouldn't be any trouble if I go there and get the flowers, right?"

"Y-yes; I've already paid for them, so giving my name should be enough". Linde confirmed. "When you get to the florist's, you'll want to let her know that you're picking up for Linde from the Art Club, the flowers are snow lilies and the name of the shop is 'Jane's'".

"Great! I walk past it all the time; I'll be back as soon as I can".

"S-sorry for the trouble… but thank you".

"Don't mention it".

* * *

Rean left the Art Room and went towards the shop a bit hurriedly but was stopped at the academy's entrance.

"Rean! Please, slow down!"

"Is that… Linde?" The swordsman wondered looking at the direction he was been called.

"Phew! I'm so glad I made it in time". Linde said getting her breath back from the race. "Umm… I'm sorry to bother you, but there's something I forgot to ask you earlier".

"It must've been important if you ran all the way here; what is it?"

"There's another flower I wanted to order". Linde began. "It's called a 'grand rose'; it's bright red, so you'll know it when you see it". She took some mira from her pocket. "I only need one, but this should cover it".

"A grand rose, got it". Rean said taking the money.

"Thank you very much, Rean; I'll be waiting in the art room!" And with that she turned on her heels and walked back to the main building.

"Looks like she's a bit more forgetful than I thought". The teen thought out loud. 'Anyway I should get what she asked for… I get the feeling I heard about the grand rose somewhere before, though'.

Before he got to the florist though he found a cat walking around, it didn't seem to be a stray if the bell in her neck and the ribbon on her tail were any indication, he kneeled and slowly began to reach for her to see if it was okay to pet her; as it turns out there was no problem.

"You've got really pretty fur". He said noticing how soft it was. "Such a pretty girl… er, cat; are you male or female? I've just been assuming female but-" He was interrupted when the cat suddenly hissed and scratched his hand. "Ow". It then did a gesture as if it was offended and walked away. "Guess I pushed my luck". He thought before looking at the wound. 'I should apply some ointment when I get back to the dorm, just in case; but for now, to the flower shop'.

"Welcome! How can I help you this evening?" The clerk said when Rean approached her.

"Someone asked me to pick up an order; Linde from the Art Club, she said she ordered snow lilies".

"Ahh, so you're picking it up for her? How nice of you". She answered smiling. "Just a moment please, I'll go get it". A few moments later she came back with the snow lilies. "Here you go".

"Thank you very much". Rean said taking the flowers. "Oh, would you happen to have any grand roses?"

"You're in luck; we do!" The attendant said. "Oh, to be young and passionate again".

"I'm sorry?"

"Heehee, nothing just talking to myself, please wait a moment while I get one ready for you". Once again she went to do her thing and came back with the flower. "Here you go".

"Again, thank you". He said paying her for the flower.

"Best of luck". She said giggling before going back to her flowers.

"O~kay?"

With the flowers ready he went back to the Art Room.

* * *

"Oh, Rean! You're already back from the florist's?" Linde asked when he entered.

"Yep, I hope these are the right flowers". The black haired teen answered giving her the snow lilies.

"That's perfect, thank you so much". The girl thanked him.

"And here's that other one you asked for". He said giving her the grand rose.

"Th-this is a grand rose!" Linde half yelled suddenly blushing. "Y-you can't just give a girl something like this out of nowhere!"

"Uh, wasn't that the one you asked for when you stopped me at the entrance?"

"I mean… this flower… basically… you want to…" She then fidgeted nervously.

"Sorry, I'm not following".

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!" Another voice that sounded like Linde said from the entrance of the Art Room.

"Th-that wasn't me! I swear!" Linde quickly said. "But now I see what's going on! I know you're there, Vivi! Get out here!" She ordered.

"Awww, we were just getting to the good part, too!" That Linde like voice said and opening the door to the Art Room appeared… Linde.

"What the…?" Rean trailed off looking between the two Lindes.

"Umm… Rean? I've… I've always… I've always had feelings for you!" Linde 2 said, obviously joking, making both Rean and Linde 1 sweat drop.

"Oh, give it a rest". Linde 1 said annoyed.

"It's too funny, though!" Linde 2 answered while laughing.

"Twins huh?" Rean said noticing the obvious.

"S-sorry; I'll get her to cut it out". The real Linde apologized as the fake one started to un-make her braids letting her hair fall to her back. "Anyway, as you said we're twins; I'm Linde, the older sister".

"And I'm the younger, cuter model, Vivi!" The other twin completed.

"That explains things, so Linde wasn't the one to ask me for the grand rose right?"

"Yep! That was me pretending to be Linde; I must've been pretty convincing!" Vivi confirmed while giggling.

"You fooled me, at least". Rean admitted. "But what's the big deal about a grand rose, anyway?"

"It represents passionate romance so lots of people use it as a way to confess their love to one another". The older of the twins explained. "You can see why I was so taken aback".

"Heehee; you've got some 'splainin' to do, young man". Vivi said next. "How could any boy your age not know about the grand rose?"

"I come from a town that's covered in snow most of the year, flowers were never something I payed much attention to". Rean answered her. "Except for the lino flowers but that's a story for another day".

"Oh, well; I suppose I'll let you off this time, though, since your ignorance meant my prank went off without a hitch". Vivi said with a playful wink.

"I am curious though, what would you have done if I knew about the grand rose?"

"Nothing different really, I would have still asked you for it".

"Really?" He got a nod as a response. "I think if you were to suddenly act shy about it to someone who knows, the prank could go even better".

"…that's good, I'm using it!"

"Thanks, you won't fool me again by switching though". Rean answered.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Maybe".

"Really Vivi, sometimes I think you would explode if you couldn't prank people". Linde said with a heavy sigh. "Sorry about this Rean"

"It's okay, I don't mind an innocent prank every now and then". He assured her before looking between the two. "You two really are identical, though, aside from the hair it would be really hard to tell who is who".

"Rean, you lecherous beast!" Vivi said out of nowhere. "Don't stare at me with that look on your face!"

The swordsman couldn't help but let out a chuckle after hearing that.

"I-I'll be sure she gets a good scolding later and thanks for your help… and for putting up with her". Linde said a bit embarrassed.

"It was no trouble". The swordsman assured her before turning to Vivi. "Don't let the pranks get too out of control or the Student Council may ask me to hunt you down".

"Heehee, I relish the challenge". With that he left the twins to their own devices.

'And now back to the dorm'. Or that's what he thought at first until he saw Fie near the resting area of the second floor. "Hey Fie, what're you doing?"

"Not much". She answered. "Looking for somewhere to nap… I guess?"

"You guess…?" Rean repeated in disbelief. 'I can never tell what she's thinking; maybe I should talk to her a bit more'. "Would you mind if I stuck around here?"

"Go ahead". Fie told him. "It's all yours, see you later".

"I meant stuck around with you, so we could talk for a while". Rean clarified before she could take a step.

"Hmm…" The silver haired girl trailed off with her bored expression making it hard for Rean to guess what she'll say. "Okay".

They both took a seat in front of each other in the couches.

"So… are you always around here this time of day?" Rean asked to get the conversation going.

"Sometimes". Fie answered. "Unless I'm napping somewhere else".

"Yeah, I noticed that you tend to do that; do you like naps?"

"They're okay, what else is there to do during school hours?"

"Oh, come on; don't be ridiculous". That answer got Fie to pay more attention, from surprise if nothing else. "There are plenty of things to do here, and you won't even get to do some of them when you're older"

"For example?" She asked, her expression a bit more curious than before.

"There's studying, joining clubs, hanging out with your friends… all sorts of stuff".

"I'm in a club". This time it was Rean's turn to be surprised.

"Really, which one?"

"The Gardening Club".

"I'm surprised, what are you growing?"

"Nothing".

"R-right". Rean couldn't help but sweat drop at that. "Well, if you do end up growing something, I'd love to see it".

"…Sure". She answered looking away.

"By the way, about your naps". Her expression turned from bored to something that looked like annoyed. "Look, if you really want to sleep outside could you at least get someone you trust to watch over you? It would be a load off my mind".

"…You act like you're my Dad or something". Fie said in response. "Do you get a kick out of getting involved with other people's business?"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Rean trailed off, honestly not sure if what she said was true. "Like I told you once, I'm nosy and I can't help but worry about the people I know or will get to know but sorry if I'm upsetting you; I'll try to not get in your business unless you ask me to".

"Either way". She once again looked away. "…I don't exactly hate it".

"I'll keep that in mind". Rean said smiling, then Fie suddenly got up from the sofa. "Hmm?"

"I've got to get to the Gardening Club".

"Wait, now? Seriously?"

"We're allowed to stop by whenever we want". She answered. "See ya".

"Yeah, see ya lat- emm the stairs are the other way…"

Fie walked towards one of the windows and placed her foot on the sill.

"Uh, Fie…?" 'She's not really going to-'. And then she jumped. "Fie!" Rean got up from the sofa in a panic and looked down at the courtyard to see his classmate walking calmly. 'How in the hell did she do that?!' He wondered looking at the distance between the window and the floor. 'Jumping down from here without taking even a scratch isn't just athletic. It's almost inhuman; where did she learn to do that?' Knowing that he won't get an answer to that question for now he just left.

He did a visit to the Student Council room to see if Towa needed help but Angelica was already there, apparently she was going to help her out before they went for a ride in the orbal bike; he offered to help but at both girls' insistence he left, although while one seemed to be worried about him working too much the other was exuding this aura that seemed to yell 'don't get into our time alone'.

* * *

Back at the dorm Rean ran into Emma who told him that she would be happy to go on the next exploration of the old schoolhouse after Alisa told her about what they discovered, the conversation turned towards the other three members who had yet to step into the dungeon willingly; Emma said that Fie would be willing to go while Jusis and Machias… yeah.

She then noticed the scratch on his hand made by, in Rean's own words, 'a beautiful lady he ran into in town… or at least, he thinks she was a lady'; obviously Emma was confused but got what he meant when he explained it was a cat, apparently Emma knows it since she got all flustered and apologized after he described the cat and insisted on tending to his wound.

* * *

Time passed and now in the Academy Field it was time for the second practical exam.

"I'm sure you don't need a refresher on how the practical exam works, so let's just get started shall we?" Sara said snapping her fingers and making the 'scarecrow' appear.

"Still… not used to these things; don't know that I'll ever be". Elliot said a bit uneasy.

"…It's changed form". Fie mentioned after a few seconds of observing.

"N-now that you mention it, this one does look different from last month's". Emma supported.

"Fiddling with their setting changes their appearance, too… apparently". The Instructor said. "I really don't know how they work… but it's not like that actually matters!"

"You know, it's kind of discouraging when the instructor who's sending us into battle is so… unconcerned". Rean mentioned.

"All right, let's begin!" Only to obviously be ignored. "Rean, Alisa, Laura, Gaius; step forward!"

The four did as told and prepared to fight.

"All ready? Okay!" Sara began before suddenly yelling. "Show me how it's done!"

.

.

As it turns out the appearance wasn't the only thing that changed as this marionette also had an art that made it invulnerable to physical attacks and an ability where it could discharge electricity in an area around it and cause its opponents' bodies to be less responsive.

It eventually fell as in the opening it made when casting the art they could rush it and interrupt it.

"Well done!" Sara congratulated them. "All that hard work during last month's field study, and in the old schoolhouse before it, has clearly paid off!"

"You may be right". Rean agreed with a chuckle.

"We fought well together". Gaius added.

"Indeed, I would have no objections to another round". Laura said with a smile.

"L-let's not and say we did". Alisa said to that.

"Okay, next team! Machias, Jusis, Elliot, Emma, Fie! Step forward!"

"All of us, at one time?!" Elliot asked taken aback.

"Wh-which means…" Emma trailed off while peeking at Jusis and Machias from the corner of her eyes.

"…Ugh; let's just get this over with!" Machias said with obvious disgust.

"Hmph; I don't need you telling me what to do". Jusis answered.

"Wh-what was that?!"

"There they go". Fie commented, not the least surprised by this turn of events.

And so the group of five took their position.

"Yes, yes, you hate each other, we get it". Sara said shrugging off their discussion. "Are you all ready?... Okay. Begin!"

'This is going to be awful'. Rean thought looking at them start fighting.

.

.

And awful it was.

Aside from Fie, all the other members were panting for breath.

"We even had one more member than Rean's group". Emma thought out loud.

"Hardly surprising". Fie said closing her eyes, her expression saying that she expected this result.

"I knew this was going to be a struggle, but I had no idea your performance would be so…" Sara trailed off for a second looking for the right word and settling for. "…unremarkable; I hope you two in particular have a good, long think about what you did wrong". She obviously meant the blond noble and the shotgun user. "This outcome is largely your fault, after all".

The only response they could give was a glare.

"This is the first time I've ever heard her speaking so harshly almost… like a teacher!" Rean whispered to his group for the practical exam.

"Well, considering the situation, it's no wonder she's frustrated". Alisa answered.

"That concludes today's practical exam". Sara announced before taking out the papers with the details for the next field study and everyone grabbing one.

'Let's see I'm in group A with Emma… Machias, Jusis and Fie'. Rean read the paper.

"Bareahard and Saint-Arkh… both very well-known cities here in the Empire". Gaius commented.

"Bareahard's the capital of the Kreuzen Province in the east, right?" Elliot asked just to make sure.

"And Saint-Arkh is the capital of Sutherland in the south". Alisa added.

"Two provincial capitals, they seem like fair choices". Laura gave her opinion.

"I… guess they are, but…"

"That's the least of our worries". Fie finished for Emma after she trailed off.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Machias finally yelled. "Instructor, what are you trying to prove?! Do you have some sort of personal vendetta against us or something?!"

"…For a change, I agree with him". Jusis said crossing his arms. "This is ludicrous; I refuse to accept these group allocations, change them at once".

"I don't know, they seem pretty perfect from where I'm standing". Sara answered calmly. "Besides, you're from Bareahard, so putting you in group A was a no-brainer!"

"Then put me in Group B!" The green haired teen debated, loudly. "I'm not thrilled at the thought of going to Saint-Arkh either, but it's better than gallivanting off to HIS hometown! Besides, everyone knows Bareahard is like a breeding ground for nobles and their dusty old ideas; the place is crawling with them!"

"Well, I can't deny that". The pink haired woman conceded. "Especially since that's exactly why I put in Group A to begin with!" She added happily making Machias glare at her. "I'm no army officer, so I'm not about to go telling you that my orders are absolute and such, that's much too military for my liking, but I am your Instructor and it's my duty to look out for your best interests; which, I feel, is exactly what I'm doing here, so if you have any objections…" She paused and made a sweet smile. "…then how about the two of you try to make me listen to them by force?"

"…Interesting". Jusis said as he and Machias exchanged a look and nodded to each other, possibly agreeing for one of the first times since they met, and took a step forward despite the protests from Rean and Elliot.

"Heh, male pride is so predictable; I knew you couldn't possibly turn down an offer like that… and I wouldn't have it any other way!" With those words she took out an orbal gun and a sword from under her coat, both purple colored.

"Those are… terrifying-looking weapons". Alisa gave her opinion.

Machias and Jusis's confident expressions changed after seeing the weapons but still prepared their own.

"That's the spirit!" Sara said chuckling. "Rean, why don't you give them a hand? I'll take on all three of you!"

'…We are beyond screwed'. The aforementioned thought, noticing for the first time that their Instructor was strong; he never doubted that she had some degree of skill in combat but this was the first time that she actually showed it. "Yes, Instructor!" He finally answered taking his place near the other two combatants.

Once everyone was ready a purple aura started to surround Instructor Sara making almost every member of Class VII gulp.

"…what a powerful aura". Laura commented.

"All right". The Instructor's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "It's time for some… EXTREME extra credit". She then pointed her gun at the three teens. "If you think you can 'convince' me to change your assignments… well, let's just see how well you measure up!"

That was the signal to start the battle.

Rean quickly tried to make a combat link with the other two but a second after it was established it broke and as Instructor Sara had explained once during their training if a combat link is broken without both parties agreeing on it, it will cause something akin to a shortcut in the ARCUS making it impossible to make a new one for some time.

Without any other option the three fought without them, Rean and Jusis tried to rush Sara who easily parried the second's attack making him lose balance while positioning in such a way that Rean was in the line of fire between Machias and her, then hitting the Eight Leaves swordsman with her sword, he managed to block it but just the strength of the hit sent him back almost all the way where Machias was.

Jusis tried to take the chance while Sara had her back at him to make a thrust with his sword but when it was about to connect the Instructor side-stepped and then placed her gun in the back of the noble's head and pulled the trigger sending him face first to the ground.

"Don't worry, they're just paralyzing rounds, you'll be able to move after a while". The Instructor assured everyone present that she hadn't just killed him; Jusis could do nothing but curse in his mind, knowing he was already out of this battle.

"Break shot!" Thinking that Sara was distracted Machias quickly used his shotgun's feature to send a larger bullet towards the her, who only grinned jumping above it and then coming down with her sword near the green haired teen, confusion was spread in his features as to why she didn't just hit him when from Sara's sword a large discharge of electricity was released knocking him out.

'Yep, beyond screwed'. Rean repeated in his mind while maintaining his guard.

"Now that I think about it, I never really gave you any incentive, did I Rean?" Sara asked calmly. "Tell you what, manage to get one hit on me and I'll let you change groups if you want".

"Heh, how generous of you". The black haired teen answered, already aware that the chances of him getting a hit where almost none. 'Well, I'm not about to just give up without trying'. Taking a deep breath he once again lunged towards her.

But no matter what he tried Sara always parried it or blocked with little to no trouble while sending him flying a few feet away with each hit; Rean was doing the right thing though, he could only fight at close range while Sara still had her orbal gun if he tried to maintain his distance so the only choice he had if he wanted to at least attempt to win was to keep it a close range fight.

'I know that but-'. The swordsman's thoughts were interrupted when Sara once again sent him flying away. 'She is way stronger than me at close range… let's try something different'. He sheathed his sword and concentrated to do the same he did against the statues in the old schoolhouse, after a few seconds he draw his sword sending the same arc-shaped energy as that time towards Sara.

The Instructor simply grinned and shot it down with her gun, this wasn't unexpected if anything Rean was counting on it, using that attack as a distraction he had closed the distance between them with his sword held high he brought it down aiming for the woman's head, the timing was right but Sara still managed to side-step and moved her sword held in her right hand to hit Rean who moved his sword in between but instead of blocking it he moved his blade as to make the attack go past him, making it so now Sara had her back on him.

'Now'. Without missing a beat he moved his sword as fast as he could but the next moment he felt a sharp pain on his cheek staggering him and then was forced to block yet another slash from the Instructor's sword that ended up sending him a good distance from her.

'How did she…?' He trailed off trying to understand what happened while using his sword as support to get back up. 'I see, she spun in place and used her gun to hit me before using her sword to force me away'. He understood after a second of thought.

* * *

"There is no way he is going to win, is it?" Alisa asked a bit worried.

"It certainly seems that way…" Emma agreed with a similar expression.

"There is too much of a difference between them". Laura gave her opinion. "I don't think any of us can actually represent a challenge towards her".

"D-do you think he'll at least get one hit in?" Elliot asked, remembering the 'incentive' Sara had given him.

"It doesn't seem likely". Gaius gave his two cents on the matter.

"He is not going to get a hit in, too much of a difference". Fie confirmed.

* * *

'Well, what can I do now?' Rean thought getting back on his feet, his breath was ragged and he felt his hands numb from all the hits he had to block.

"I admit, I didn't think you would hang on for so long". Sara praised him. "But we're running out of time so… I'll give you one last attack, after that we have to go back to the classroom".

"Got it". The black haired teen answered panting and massaging his cheek. "Well then". He sheathed his sword and assumed the fourth form's stance.

Sara smiled and put away her orbal gun before making a gesture with her hand to 'come and get her', facing him with only her sword.

'Here I come'. Taking one deep breath Rean started his dash.

Moving as fast as his legs would allow him and quickly closing the distance between them.

'It was a good fight Rean'. Sara admitted in her mind. 'With more training you can definitely reach me'. He was now five steps away. 'But I'm sorry; right now you're simply not at my level'.

Three steps away… two… when he was one step from her reach she moved her sword from her top left side making a diagonal slash down, it was a direct hit knocking the student out.

.

.

Or it should have been.

When he was one step away, Rean had purposely stopped himself; he hadn't been dashing as a faint, that wouldn't work against Sara, that's why he ran as if he was really going to use the fourth form but one step before he would get into her reach he had forced himself to a complete stop making the Instructor's sword miss him by merely a hair of distance.

'The fourth form, Autumn Leaf Cutter!' He yelled in his mind once again moving after the Instructor's sword missed him and using the one technique he felt the most comfortable with, the momentum moving him around three feet from the Instructor.

"Hehe, not bad Rean". Sara said a bit proudly as the swordsman fell to the ground. "But you really aren't at my level yet".

Rean rolled so he was face-up in the ground while trying to get his breath under control.

"I admit defeat". He said between pants.

"Oh, but you did manage to hit me"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, see". Sara showed that a part of her green coat had a small cut in it, not even enough that anyone who isn't looking for it would notice but it was there nonetheless.

"Heh, ahaha". Rean couldn't help but chuckle at seeing this.

"A deal is a deal, you want to change groups?" The student thought for a second before answering.

"…Nah, I can't call something like that a hit and I honestly don't mind the group I was assigned to, anyway".

"I had a feeling you'd say that". Sara said smiling. "Well, that settles it; Group A and Group B will be heading to their destinations this weekend as planned". She said, mostly for Machias and Jusis who had gotten up a few seconds before Rean attempted his last strike. "Good luck, everybody! I'll be expecting souvenirs!"

After that Elliot, Gaius, Laura, Alisa, Emma and Fie approached Rean who was still lying on the ground.

"A-are you okay?" The red haired teen asked worriedly.

"I'm sore in places that I didn't know existed". The Eight Leaves practitioner joked. "Other than that, I'm peachy".

"It was a good fight". The tallest member of Class VII praised.

"Indeed it was". The blue haired swordswoman agreed.

"Thanks, hey Gaius".

"Hmm?"

"Could you lend me a hand going back to the classroom? I feel like I would fall over otherwise".

"Of course". He assured as he helped his friend get on his feet.

"Thanks".

"I had no idea she was that strong". Alisa said referring to their Instructor as Class VII started to head back.

"I believe she was holding back, too". Gaius commented.

"Definitely, the three of us would be dead otherwise". Rean confirmed.

"Her combat style is most unique; I couldn't even hazard a guess as to what school she represents". Laura thought out loud.

"I guess this means…" Emma trailed off, everyone knowing what she was going to say.

"Yup, decision's final". Fie stated the obvious.

Everyone then made their way to the classroom in silence, including the other two victims of Instructor Sara, until.

"Oh, crap". Rean said out of nowhere.

"Is something wrong?" Gaius asked curiously.

"We have one more class before school finishes for the day, right?" The other members nodded yes. "And it's with the vice-principal, right?" Again everyone nodded. "…damn it, I feel like I will fall asleep in the middle of the lesson". The swordsman sighed, making some of the other members of Class VII chuckle at his comment.

* * *

Luckily Rean didn't fall asleep, although he felt tempted to do so in more than one occasion during the lesson, and now it was homeroom.

"Well, some of you probably want to rest so I'll just cut it short". Sara said, the Eight Leaves practitioner thanking her. "Emma, if you'll do the honors".

"All rise… Bow". And with that classes for the day were over.

* * *

"Hey Rean, we were gonna get something from the cafeteria, want to come?" Elliot asked; everyone but him, Rean and Gaius already out of the classroom to do their own thing.

"Sorry but I'll have to pass, I'm just going to go to the dorm and sleep till Friday". Rean answered with a yawn.

"Hmm, but it's Wednesday". Gaius mentioned.

"I'm aware". The swordsman assured him with a playful grin.

"Can you make it back on your own though?" The musician asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll just rest here for a bit and be on my way". It took some more convincing but eventually Elliot and Gaius went away.

.

.

'Alright, time to get going'. Rean thought after a few minutes of doing nothing but rest in his seat at the same time he got up; sadly something caught his attention before he could leave, that something been a book in Laura's seat. 'Oh, isn't this that book Instructor Mary told us to read for tomorrow?' The fuchsia eyed teen thought. 'I'm sure she will remember and come back later… she will, right?' Despite his attempts to convince himself that his fellow sword user will, something kept nagging him. 'I'll call her and tell her just to make sure'.

With that thought he took out his ARCUS and called Laura… but she didn't answer.

'She must be in the pool'. He thought, been the most logical answer and looking at the book. 'She can ask someone to lend her one, right?' He once again tried to justify himself but in the end his conscience got the better of him, thinking of the possibility that she may not be able to read it because he didn't tell her and even though maybe she already did there was a chance that she didn't and one night wouldn't be enough unless she pulled an all-nighter, not to mention that he knows that Laura tends to stay in the pool until it was time for the school to close. '…damn it'. He cursed at himself, walking towards the pool.

* * *

"Oh, hello Rean what brings you here?" Laura asked when she saw him enter the pool room.

"I happened to see this at your seat and since you didn't answer I brought it to you". He answered showing her the book.

"Oh, I appreciate it but I was already finished with that book". That got Rean to sigh.

"I thought you might". He whispered to himself.

"Still, thank you for bringing it to me".

"Don't mention it, see ya later". With that he dragged himself out of the gymnasium. '-Sigh- Now I need to get to the dorm from here, well when everything goes wrong you should-'.

"Rean?" His inner monologue was interrupted when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hi Fie, what are you doing?"

"I'm in the gardening club". She reminded him pointing to the garden. "Why are you here?" He then told her about the book. "I thought you would be too tired to do that"

"I am but my conscience wouldn't let me rest if I didn't tell her about it and she wasn't answering her ARCUS". Rean then got an idea. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"It depends on the favor". She answered.

"If I go and sleep over there in that tree near the lake, could you wake me up when school is about to close?" Fie blinked a few times in surprise.

"I thought you were the one who told me not to take naps in public places". She said with the hint of a smirk in her face.

"In my defense, I told you that if you do you should get someone you trust to watch over you". The black haired teen defended before yawning.

"True". She admitted before staying silent for a few seconds. "So that means you trust me?"

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to".

Again silence made itself present before once again Fie broke it.

"All right, I'll wake you up later".

"Thank you Fie, I owe you one". He quickly, or what could pass as that given his current condition, made his way to the tree near the lake.

"Hey, Rean". A voice he recognized called out to him. "Did you come here to see me? You shouldn't have bothered".

"Hehe, sorry Vivi I'm just going to take a nap there and leave". Rean answered with a tired grin pointing to the tree.

"Oh, you sure you want to leave yourself open with me around?" She teased.

"Fie, please make sure she doesn't do anything to me". He said to his fellow member of Class VII who nodded before this time actually taking his nap.

"Oh, you two in good terms?" Vivi asked Fie after Rean left and literally dropped himself in the tree instantly asleep.

"Not really, he just asked me for a favor". The silver haired girl answered.

"Sure, sure". The member of the gardening club said giggling.

* * *

 **And here is another one.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

"Did you just try to shoot me?!" Jusis yelled while glaring at Machias after his group tried to rush the 'scarecrow'.

"You're the one who got in my way!" Machias yelled back. "Trust me, if I wanted to shoot you I would have done so!"

"Guys". Elliot tried to call out to them but.

"NOT NOW". They both yelled to him.

"Hmm".

"Just leave them be". Fie told the musician.

"But if we do- watch out it's coming your way". Emma tried to warn them about the combat shell going towards them with its arms at the ready, it prepared to strike and.

"NOT NOW" They once again yelled, this time to what was supposed to be their enemy.

The combat shell actually stopped for a second turning its head towards the other members of Class VII as if asking 'are they for real?'

"Yes, they are". Fie answered its unspoken question before it shrugged and sent the noble and the shotgun user flying.

* * *

 **Hmm, maybe not as good as some of the others but that's what I came up with.**

 **Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for leaving those reviews; for me at least it means that you enjoy the story enough that you want to get the next chapter as soon as possible which in turns makes me write more.**

 **But I won't bore you with that, there is no chapter if we get to any amount of reviews but I would appreciate if you leave one.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Truce

**Truce**

 **-Content sigh- So many reviews… thanks everyone.**

 **.**

 **Yuuto2: And getting so many reviews made mine!**

 **Thanks for the support and I will certainly keep it up, until next time.**

 **Mcleanbryce7: Thank you, I mentioned it to someone else but I can't make the combat be turn based like in the game in a fic… I mean I could but it would be weird.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Apex85: True, on the other hand we wouldn't get such awesome games so~…**

 **It's been a few chapters but in reality that happened the day before the free day and four days before the practical exam, I don't think gossip could travel that fast if the only people who know are Class VII members and Towa, but I might be wrong.**

 **I can actually think of a lot of ways for the fact that Fie is a Jaeger to be known, at the top of my head: the other Instructors find out due to the reports for the field study and two of them (one been probably Heinrich) talk about it when a student happens to pass by and overhears that, said student then tells some friends of them and that goes around.**

 **I despise Patrick but you have to give him credit when its due, he was probably the one who came up with 'Jaeger tot' there is no need for any of the Class VII members calling her that for him to come up with it.**

 **Oh don't get me wrong I did notice that some of the words and things were German but, and this is just my personal opinion, unless they're going for an actual historical representation of an historical time I'm not bothered by inconsistencies if the only thing they're doing is taking inspiration from them. But again, that's just me.**

 **Did I word that wrong? I meant that with the impact of the bullet Jusis was literally knocked to the ground, as in when you drop a shoe to kill a cockroach with Jusis been the shoe; if you meant for actual damage… I have no defense other than this is a fantasy world, I admit it's not a good one.**

 **I honestly had that idea from around chapter 8 or so, glad you liked it.**

 **Let's be honest, if the game showed that battle then that's probably how it would have gone haha.**

 **As always thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Shashenka: Due to the nature of the review I answered by PM.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to Shashenka for adding this fic to their list of favs and follows.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Hmm, what to do…?**

 **Oh I got it –grabs a wooden stick and clears throat before raising it pointing to the sky-**

 **BY THE POWER OF BEING A WRITER SHOW THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **-I don't own Trails of Cold Steel becomes written in energy above me as I nod approvingly-.**

* * *

"I admit, it feels nice to take a nap like that". Rean said stretching his arms over his head while walking back to the dorm with Fie after she woke him up.

"I know". The silver haired girl answered while watching ahead. "Does that mean you're going to stop telling me not to do that?"

"It depends, are you going to ask someone to watch over you if you're in public?"

"You're still hanged up on that?" She asked with her signature bored look. "Who could I ask anyway?"

"Well… first person that comes to mind is Emma".

"…I guess". She answered.

"I'm not sure how you get along with the others but if we're talking about trustworthy people, I think you could ask almost anyone in our class". He added. "Laura and Alisa are also there; depending on where you sleep Laura could probably practice while keeping an eye on you".

"I haven't talked with them much; it would be weird to ask them to keep an eye on me while I sleep".

"That's fair". Rean said with a nod.

"How come you haven't offered yourself to watch me while I sleep?" Fie asked turning her head to look at him.

"Ehm, because I'm a guy?" He asked weakly, thinking it would be common sense.

"So?" Apparently not to her.

"…well, if you don't mind being me…" The swordsman trailed off waiting for her to talk.

"I'll think about it". She finally answered turning back to look at the road.

"Thanks, want to get something from Kirsche?" After a nod from her both went to one of the two places from where they get their food and went back to the dorm afterwards.

* * *

'Oh, so that's how you solve that'. Rean thought solving one of the problems from the homework the Instructors left to them, his radio tuned to Radio Trista so he can have some music in the background.

*Knock knock*

'Hmm, who could it be?' He wondered for a second before getting up from his desk and walking to the door, as soon as he opened it.

"Machias hit you?!" Alisa half yelled.

"…good evening to you too". The teen said, getting over his initial surprise.

"I'm so sorry Rean". Emma said from behind the archer. "We were talking about the upcoming field study and that came up".

"It's fine, come on in". He said moving aside so the two girls could go inside, which they did, he closed the door afterwards. "So, what do you want to know?"

"First of all, why did he hit you?" The blond girl asked.

"I tried to have him tell me why he hates nobles, and by that I mean I told him I wouldn't let him leave the classroom till he did, after I didn't listen to him telling me to move, he hit me". He summarized.

"THAT'S why he hit you?! It was completely uncalled for!"

"Well, I think I vaguely remember a certain someone trying to hit some other someone because of something they admitted was an accident". Rean said with a playful grin while scratching his chin as if he was trying to remember.

"Th-that's different, been slapped because of a misunderstanding, which was cleared up already, and been hit because of an argument isn't the same". Alisa argued.

"Yeah, that's true". The Eight Leaves practitioner conceded. "Anything else?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hopefully make peace with him during the field study, like it or not he will have to interact with me there, with some luck Jusis and Machias will reach a truce… scratch that, we'll need a LOT of luck for that to happen".

"…that's it?" Alisa asked with a half glare.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to report him to the school or the Student Council?"

"Nop". He answered before adding. "Oh, but Towa already knows since she noticed I had a bruise and I told her the story, but I asked her not to make a big deal out of it and let me handle it".

"Why?"

"I am curious as well". Emma supported Alisa.

"Hmm… because I want to, is the only reason I can think of". Both girls looked at him confused. "I mean, I could report him which would probably mean he would get a punishment from the school but that wouldn't really solve anything, he would still hate nobles afterwards, even if I explain everything and the Instructors try to talk to him I find it hard to believe he would tell them; in fact, there is even a chance that some nobles may try to provoke him to get him in more trouble".

"W-would they really do that?" The class president asked, almost not wanting to believe it.

"Sadly, there are some that would". Rean told them matter-of-factly. "Or at least there is a chance, which I'm not risking".

"Aren't you been too considerate towards Machias?" Alisa asked next. "I mean, no matter the reason he did hit you and everything you just said seems to only benefit him".

"Maybe but that's what I want to do".

"-Sigh- You are way too selfless, you know?" Alisa asked with a small smile.

"You just say that because you don't know my parents". He replied with a chuckle. "There is a picture of them over there if you want to see". He pointed to the shelf and the two girls went to see it.

"Who is that girl?" Emma asked curiously.

"She is my sister, her name is Elise". They looked at the picture for a few more seconds.

"Well, we'll let you get back to what you were doing before". Alisa said moving towards the door.

"Oh, before you go, did you tell anyone else?" Rean asked.

"Well… after I kind of forced it out from Emma we came here so no". The blond archer answered first with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Forced it out?" The swordsman repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically we were talking about the field study when the thing with Machias and Jusis came up, I ended up remembering the incident between you two and I guess it showed in my face because Alisa could tell something was wrong". The orbal staff user explained.

"I see".

"Who else knows since we're on the topic?"

"Aside from you two; Elliot, Gaius, Fie, Towa and Instructor Sara". Rean counted. "I'd like to keep it that way if possible".

"Sure, we won't tell anyone". Alisa assured him.

"I'll be more careful".

"Thanks you two, see ya tomorrow". And with that the two girls left Rean's room. "Alright, back to the homework".

* * *

Before anyone realized the weekend came.

'Time to go downstairs'. Rean thought as he left his room and went for the stairs, once he made his way down. '…this isn't a good omen'. Standing at the entrance hall were Machias and Jusis standing around five feet from each other while looking away as if they were two kids giving the other the cold shoulder.

"Morning, you two are up early". He said as he approached in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere between them, he was only received with silence until Machias spoke after a few seconds.

"I want to make this very clear before we leave". He started. "You are my classmate, you are not my friend; we may be in the same group but I would appreciate it if you would not address me as casually as you seem want to do".

"So I can't say 'morning' to you as a form of greeting then?" The swordsman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our class' vice president is as stubborn as ever". Jusis commented with a smirk. "And could you remind me, who exactly nominated him for that position?"

'Oh boy'.

"Say that again! I dare you!" The green haired teen yelled giving another example of his incredible lung capacity.

'We haven't even left and it already feels like they're one word away from punching each other'. Rean thought with a sigh, luckily the 'prideful warriors' stopped their argument when a yawn was heard from the stairs followed by.

"Erm… good morning, everyone". Emma's voice, as her and Fie approached the three guys.

"Morning". The black haired one greeted.

"…It looks like we're all gathered, then". Emma said with a somewhat nervous laugh. "Shall we be leaving?"

"We might as well… though there's still some time before our train leaves". Rean answered her.

"I'll be waiting at the train station". Jusis said leaving the dorm.

"I will too". Machias said with a scowl.

'This is going to be a long weekend…' The Eight Leaves practitioner thought already feeling tired. "You two already went through this, how bad is it gonna be?"

"Disastrous". Fie answered directly, Emma seemed to be trying to defend the other two members of their group… but she ended up staying quiet.

"Great". He let out another heavy sigh before composing himself. "Want to walk around for a bit or go to the station?"

"Oh, there was a book I was hoping to purchase from Keynes before leaving, would you two mind if we go there?" The vice president asked.

"Fine by me".

"Well, let's go". Rean and Fie answered in turn.

* * *

They ended up purchasing the new Imperial Chronicle too and started to make their way when Rean saw two familiar faces sitting at one of the outdoor tables of Kirsche.

"Morning Crow, Angelica".

"Yo, good to see you ready for action this early in the morning". The second year greeted back before looking at the two girls. "Ohoho Reany, I didn't take you for the type to do this". He said with a knowing grin.

"Whatever you're thinking I can tell you that you're wrong". The fuchsia eyed teen answered. "They are Fie and Emma, they're also members of Class VII and this is Crow, he is a second year… despite appearances and she is Angelica, also a second year".

"Nice to meet'cha". The white haired teen said grinning while ignoring the last comment.

"L-Likewise" Emma answered while Fie only nodded.

"You've got quite the group with you today". Angelica said looking at Emma. "First we have the delicate, diligent beauty with the dynamite figure and the glasses you just want to fog right up". She then turned to Fie. "And then there's the petite, taciturn darling with the silver hair; I'd press my delicates on THAT ironing board". The noble upperclassmen closed her eyes for a second. "Oh, if only I could add the both of you to my wonderful harem!"

"Umm…" Emma trailed off nervously not knowing how to answer.

"Creep". While Fie simply spoke her mind.

"Why are you up so early by the way?" Rean asked mildly surprised to see them up at this time of day… but mostly to change the topic.

"I thought I'd set a good example as a responsible upperclassman and give you guys a heartfelt Crow send-off". He answered playfully. "Isn't your group a bit small though?"

"Yeah, I thought you were two groups one with four and the other with five people". Angelica added.

"We have two more members but they already went towards the station". The bespectacled girl explained.

"Trouble in paradise?" Crow asked ironically before turning a bit more serious. "You gonna be ok Reany? I heard from Towa that you and one of the members of your group had a fight; oh but don't worry she told me I couldn't go around telling people".

"For some reason I picture you as the type to start rumors and please don't call me 'Reany'".

"Well that's true". Crow admitted to the first part with a laugh. "But even I know that there are some things that shouldn't be made public".

"Hehe, I see even you can act like a responsible upperclassmen every now and then". The purple haired girl said with a grin. "Me and George know about that too but don't worry, neither will go around telling".

"Thanks".

"We should get going". Fie said looking at the time.

"Good luck, surprise me with a cool souvenir when you get back!" The male second year said as Class VII said goodbye and went towards the station.

* * *

"Ah, you made it!" Gaius said once he saw Rean, Emma and Fie entered the train station.

"Hey". Alisa joined in the greeting.

"Good morning, are you leaving now too?" Followed by Elliot.

"Yeah; I'm hoping we'll be able to reach Bareahard before noon". Rean answered. "Looks like you guys already have your tickets, huh?" He added noticing the tickets on Group B's hands.

"Yeah, the train to the capital should be arriving any minute now".

"Our destination, Saint-Arkh, is about as far from Trista as yours, I believe". Alisa and Laura confirmed.

"Yes, they're both about five hours from Trista by express train". Emma added.

"By the way". Rean started while looking at Jusis and Machias near the gate to the train stops in the same position he found them in the dorm. "Have they been like this since they arrived?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much". The musician confirmed.

"After taking their tickets they went there and refused to move". Laura added.

"I'm amazed they're not sick of the whole ordeal by now". Alisa mentioned with an annoyed sigh.

"It's getting tedious". Fie agreed.

"This will be a long, long, weekend". The Eight Leaves practitioner said with a resigned smile.

"If anyone can do it, it's you, Rean". Gaius said making sure Jusis and Machias weren't listening.

"Uhh… do what?" He asked tilting his head.

"Get those two to make peace with one another". The tall foreigner explained. "I couldn't make it work but I suspect you have a much better chance".

"You think?" This question came from Alisa not Rean. "I mean, you also have something of a… disagreement with Machias"

"Oh, you do?" Laura asked in surprise but before she could ask anything else a voice was heard from the speakers of the station saying that Group B's train was arriving.

"That's us!" Elliot said.

"I'm afraid we've got to run". Alisa apologized.

"May Aidios be with you; let's all do our best". Laura wished luck to her fellow classmates.

"Likewise". Rean said back. "Oh, and you can tell Laura about 'that' after you get on the train". He then raised a fist in the direction of Gaius. "I don't know if I can do it but I'll give it a shot". Gaius smiled and bumped fists.

After everyone said their goodbyes Group B left and not long after Group A got their tickets and got into their train.

* * *

In the train to Bareahard.

Unsurprisingly, the 'prideful warriors' of Class VII kept giving the other the cold shoulder after everyone got to their seats; why they decided to seat right in front of each other, though, is anyone's guess.

While Fie seemed to doze off, Rean and Emma could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the group.

"Er-erm…" Emma tried to come up with something to lessen the heavy mood and after a few seconds came up with something. "Sh-shall we review what we know about where we're going?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea". Rean supported while mentally congratulating Emma for coming up with something to talk about. "Would you mind giving us an overview, Jusis? You're from Bareahard City, after all".

"Hmph; if that's what you want, I'll oblige". The blond noble answered. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather hear from the group's finest intellectual mind instead?"

"…you know something about Bareahard Emma?" The black haired teen asked in surprise.

"Eh? N-no, just what I've read but I've never been there".

"…oh, right". Almost like a realization just struck Jusis he blinked a few times before coughing into his hand. "I meant the other fine intellectual mind of our group".

'Oh great'. Rean sighed in his mind seeing where this was going. 'But wait… does this mean I kind of insulted Machias without realizing?' He moved that question aside for the moment since Jusis kept talking.

"I'm sure he'd be able to give you a far more critical analysis, without any of the pro-noble bias I'm certain to inject". Of course said intellectual mind didn't take kindly to his tone.

"Are you suggesting that I allow my views to cloud my ability to see things objectively?!"

'Y-You kind of do Machias'. The orbal staff user of the group thought but decided to keep that to herself.

"Oh, not at all". Jusis said condescendingly. "You were intelligent enough to score second on the entrance exam, after all, and you've spent every waking moment since with your nose glued to a textbook, studying as if your life depended on it, so I'm sure your knowledge is quite vast, in terms of book smarts… even if it is lacking in virtually every other regard".

"Why, you-!" Machias stood up seemingly ready to once again show how strong his lungs are.

"P-please, stop, both of you!" Emma pleaded but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"Well, it's easy to see why you scored so miserably in last month's field study". Rean said out of nowhere joining the conversation. "You two have my condolences". The last part was directed to the girls in the group.

"Wh-What was that?!" Machias almost yelled while Jusis glared.

"R-Rean…?" Emma trailed off surprised by the comment.

"Last month, Group B got an 'E' on their field study". The fuchsia eyed teen started. "If it had been a paper exam, it would've been a fail and a low one, too". He then looked at Jusis and Machias. "Do you two really want that to happen again?"

"W-Well…" The shotgun user trailed off, knowing he had no defense for that.

"I hope you're not naively suggesting we just put all of our differences aside and become best friends". The blond noble answered with a half glare.

"Of course not, we were chosen to be in Class VII because of our differences, in fact". Rean answered calmly. "We come from different backgrounds, so naturally we're going to have conflicting opinions and ways of looking at things and no doubt we all have a few beliefs that we're not willing to compromise on, no matter what". The rest of Group A simply listened quietly. "But that doesn't change the fact that for the next few days, we're all part of the same group; we're all…" He trailed off looking for the right word and settled for. "…partners".

"Hmph, I was wondering what you were getting at". Jusis answered with disdain.

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE IDEA THAT-".

"I'm not saying we have to be friends! Also, try to tone it down a bit, you're disturbing the other passengers" The swordsman interrupted before the class vice president could continue. "But we're in the same group and we're working toward the same objective… let me try putting it another way". He decided to try for a different angle. "We're united against a common 'enemy' -Group B- and unless we want to lose to them, we have to work together here".

"What?"

"R-Rean?"

"…I wouldn't have taken you to be the competitive type". Machias, Emma and Jusis showed their surprise at that statement.

"Of course I am!" The black haired teen said as if it was obvious. "I care about winning and losing just as much as the next guy, and get just as frustrated when other people hold me back! I'm jealous of how good your grades are, for example… all three of you; I feel like I'm losing the race and have to struggle to catch up and it was beyond frustrating when we lost against the instructor the other day".

"I see…" The green haired teen said looking away while Jusis 'hmph-ed' closing his eyes.

"There's no denying that she's strong, incredibly strong, in fact; I don't know what kind of experience or training she's been through to become that way, but it's simply a fact". Rean continued. "I just feel like if we'd been able to work together a little better, if we'd been able to form a proper combat link with one another… we may have at least evened the odds a little". He wasn't arrogant enough to think they would have defeated her and that statement left the other two that fought her in silence.

"You would've". The fifth member of the group suddenly spoke gaining the others' attention. "Sara's only strong because she knows how to fight if you'd been able to work together, you could've withstood her onslaught a little longer". Fie stated. "You might not have won, but you wouldn't really have lost, either".

"Exactly". Rean agreed.

"Alisa, Laura and Elliot are all in the same group as last time and Gaius seems like the type who can work well with anyone". Emma said matter-of-factly.

"They'll be a strong team". Fie supported.

"Yeah, they'll be able to give their absolute best, no matter what comes their way". Rean said next, having already worked together with all the members of Group B. "Honestly, if we don't do something about our own shortcomings, their score could easily double ours".

"Enough! I get it already!" Machias silenced them while taking his seat again. "And it's not like I have much of a choice but to go along with your 'yay team' attitude, now, do I?!"

"Indeed, I would prefer not to cooperate with this farce… but I have no intention of standing by and accepting defeat". Jusis agreed.

"Then…"

"Until this trip is over, we will call a truce". The shotgun user stated. "Agreed?"

"Hmph, very well". The blond noble conceded. "The very notion of working under these circumstances is ludicrous, but I am more than capable of enduring such idiocy if I must".

"Th-the same goes for me!"

Hearing this Rean couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, at least it seems they might actually try to cooperate with one another this time, right?" Emma whispered. "That's a significant improvement over last month".

"I do feel a little better". Fie supported, also whispering.

"…this is an improvement?" Rean asked with a deadpan expression. "I shudder to think what things must have been like last time".

With the truce called, Jusis finally started to talk about Bareahard; basically it specializes in fur and gems but most noteworthy of all it's a city of nobles with them, and the Albarea household in particular, at its center. He also warned to Machias that if he wanted to avoid becoming friendly with the provincial army he should hold his tongue, the green haired teen answered that he could hold his tongue when he has to.

"Rean". Machias called to the swordsman.

"Yes?"

"I will call a truce with you too for the duration of this trip".

"Shouldn't he be the one calling the truce?" Fie asked. "You were the one to hit him after all".

"What?" Jusis asked not having heard about this before.

"W-well I-I…" The shotgun user stuttered before looking away in embarrassment.

"It's fine I don't hold a grudge". Rean said. "Oh and about your question Jusis…" He explained the situation that led to the hit.

.

"Hmph, I didn't think you would go beyond a verbal assault". Jusis said with a neutral expression.

"Let's just drop the subject, please". And with that the 'prideful warriors' went back to be silent and looking away from each other.

"Thank you so much, Rean". Emma whispered. "Gaius was right about you".

"About what?"

"About what he said at the station".

"Oh that, I don't think I did anything special though, I just gave my honest opinion".

"And that's exactly why I think you were able to convince them". The class president said smiling. "I guess it's up to us now, to make sure we don't let the group down!"

"We won't, I'm sure of it".

"What are you two whispering about?" Machias asked.

"It is rather suspicious". Jusis added making them laugh nervously.

"Hey, it's been about two months since you left Bareahard, right Jusis?" Rean tried to change the subject.

"Yes, and I wasn't expecting to go back so soon". The noble answered. "Two months is hardly enough time for anything to truly change".

"That's true". The other swordsman agreed. "For some reason I get the feeling that I'm going to need to be a lot more conscious of the things I say and do once we arrive".

"Nobles do have quite a fixation with social standing and class". Machias snorted after hearing this but was ignored. "But you should try not to let that bother you, if you exert too much energy reining in your every word and action, we won't be able to get anything done".

"That's good advice, thanks; let us know if you have any other like that, we'll be relying on your knowledge of the city".

"Hmph; you're in good hands, then".

'I still think this will be a long weekend'. Rean thought getting a bit more comfortable in his seat. 'But maybe not as long as I thought at first'. He then noticed Fie staring at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"I underestimated you; a little". The silver haired girl answered.

"Thanks, I guess?" Rean answered with a chuckle. "Still, the hard part will be keeping this up for the whole of our field trip and we're going to need to get a whole lot stronger if we want to have a better chance against the Instructor next time".

"If you want to beat Sara, a little extra training won't be enough".

"True, we were completely outclassed by her last time".

"It was rather impressive actually".

"Hmm, you think?"

"I was sure you wouldn't get a hit in no matter what but you managed somehow". Fie clarified.

"I don't think that to be honest". He answered surprising the younger girl a bit. "I mean, I got beat up pretty badly and only managed to hit a part of her clothes after coming up with a trick while she was holding back, if it was a real fight I would have been defeated long before I had that chance".

"…that's true". The gun-sword user conceded.

"I wonder what sort of regimen she underwent to wind up so strong".

"It's just who she is".

'…it sounds like she knows something'. Rean thought. 'Maybe one day she'll open up a bit more'.

After that conversation a heavy silence followed, maybe they agreed to a truce but Jusis and Machias weren't about to start talking with each other and that combined with how they still were looking away from one another made it a bit hard to break the ice.

"…anyone wants to play Blade?" Rean asked after the silence became annoying to him.

"Blade?" Emma asked.

"It's a card game". He answered taking out two decks. "I got another deck since I thought some of you may not know about it".

"I don't know the rules but if you could explain them I'd be happy to play". The class president said smiling. "What about you Fie?"

"…Sure". The youngest member of the class said simply.

"And you two?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked the last two members of the group.

"I'll pass".

"So will I".

Machias and Jusis answered.

'Oh well, one step at a time'. After Rean explained the rules to Emma and Fie the three passed the time playing among each other till they arrived.

* * *

After the train stopped Class VII grabbed their things and got out from it to the station, they didn't even took three steps when.

"Lord Jusis!" Four employees from the station ran towards them or, more specifically, to Jusis. "Welcome back to Bareahard!" The one that seemed to be in charge said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" Another employee said.

"A-Amazing…" Emma whispered in surprise.

"Hmph, I can't believe all the station employees would abandon their duties to come and welcome him". Machias opined.

"He's a real VIP". Fie gave her two cents on the matter.

"He doesn't look happy about it, though". Rean thought out loud.

"I've returned here as a student of Thors Military Academy, to conduct a field study". Jusis said to the station employees suppressing a scowl that was progressively getting harder to stop from showing. "I believe you were informed that this manner of excessive welcome is neither necessary nor desired, were you not?"

"W-well, yes, but…" The one in charge trailed off when another employee finished for him.

"You're a child of the Albarea household! If anything, we should be apologizing for not giving you an even greater welcome!"

"Please, allow me to carry your luggage".

"We would be honored to carry the belongings of your classmates as well".

It felt like Jusis was one word away from telling them off but he never got the chance.

"That won't be necessary". Another voice said from behind the employees as he walked down the stairs along with a butler, 'he' been a young man with blond hair tied in a pony tail that fell on his left shoulder wearing a light green robe uniform with a white dress shirt underneath, a dark magenta scarf, tan brown pants, bronze colored boots and a pin-&-line attached dark-gray cape that stretches down to the back of his ankles.

"Huh?"

"Lord Rufus?" The employees asked in surprise.

"R-Rufus?!" Jusis asked, this probably been the first time any member of Class VII saw a surprised expression on his face.

"My beloved brother, it's a pleasure to see you again; to think, it's been three months! Where did the time go?" Rufus said to Jusis with a smile on his face.

'For some reason I tend to associate that way of greeting with faking interest but… he sounds sincere'. Rean thought, honestly surprised he sounded like that.

"I wasn't expecting to reunite with you so soon, but I'm delighted to have the opportunity".

"…As am I, you seem well". Jusis answered as his older brother looked at the rest of Group A.

"I take it these are your fellow members of Class VII?"

"Yes, that's correct". Emma answered.

"You know about us?" Rean followed a bit surprised.

"Of course! I've read all about you in my brother's letters". Rufus confirmed. "Where are my manners, though? My name is Rufus Albarea, Jusis is my younger brother". The noble man introduced himself with a smile before it turned into more of a playful grin. "You needn't hide your shock; it would come as no surprise at all to learn that my brother has never once mentioned me, he is, after all, quite easily embarrassed".

"Th-that's not…!" Jusis tried to defend but not finding the right words.

The rest of Group A blinked a few times in surprise at hearing this.

"He's been toyed with". Fie whispered with a small amused smile.

"Totally". Rean agreed with a similar expression.

"I can hardly believe my ears; what happened to the arrogant young upstart we've come to know and… mostly tolerate?" Machias added more confused than amused.

"Ah, but I digress; this is no time for idle chatter". The older Albarea said earning the attention of the students once again. "I came here to escort you to your lodgings for the weekend". As he finished his sentence Jusis widened his eyes in surprise.

"W-Wait, you don't mean-"

"The car is parked outside". Rufus interrupted Jusis with a chuckle. "Welcome to the Verdant City of Bareahard; I hope you enjoy your stay, ladies and gentlemen of Class VII".

With those words Group A followed Rufus and the butler outside the station and got inside the car, an orbal limousine, where he explained the reason why he was at the station to receive them.

"So you're the one responsible for selecting our tasks this time around then". Rean said after the older noble explained.

"Indeed, I selected them on behalf of my father". Rufus confirmed taking out an envelope with Thors' symbol. "Allow me to present you with this". And passing it to Rean.

"Thank you".

"It really is a fascinating coincidence". Jusis' older brother said suddenly. "I never imagined my younger brother would become classmates with the son of Lord Schwarzer". That statement got the Eight Leaves practitioner curious.

"You know my father?"

"Certainly, Baron Teo Schwarzer is an old acquaintance of mine". Rufus answered. "Many years ago, I accompanied him to a falconry competition held in the suburbs of Heimdallr, he taught me much about the practice and its etiquette; why, that must have been ten years ago now… is he doing well these days?"

"Yes, he's quite well". Rean confirmed with a smile. "And still just as fond of hunting as ever".

"Splendid, splendid!" Rufus expressed before letting out a light chuckle.

"…are you aware of his situation?" The son of the baron suddenly asked with an uncharacteristic serious expression.

"Just of what I heard from third parties". Rufus answered, also with a more serious expression than before. "If you want to know my thoughts on the matter, I believe that nor Baron Schwarzer or _anyone_ related to him are to be blamed".

"…I appreciate your kind words". Rean said with a smile as both changed their expressions back to how they were before, leaving the rest of the group in confusion.

"And you must be the son of Governor Regnitz, no?" Rufus addressed Machias, not letting the silence settle in.

"That's correct, I'm surprised you knew". He confirmed calmly.

"Indeed, I encounter him quite often when taking care of official matters in the capital". The noble said. "Though our positions may be different, he has given me excellent advice in the past; I feel it must be fate that you, too, would end up in my younger brother's class; please do try and get along with him".

'I guess Jusis doesn't tell him everything on those letters'. Rean thought, the others probably thinking something similar.

"I-I…" The glasses wearing teen trailed off for a moment. "…I will… consider the possibility with an open mind".

"Haha, wonderful". Rufus said elated before addressing the last members of Group A. "And I would remiss if I were not to acknowledge our two beautiful ladies, no doubt your presence brings a touch of elegance to my younger brother's academic life".

"I'm honored you would say so". Emma answered politely.

"It's nothing like that". Fie answered next with her… 'Fie' tone.

"Can we please stop discussing me?" The younger Albarea pleaded. "And when you say lodgings, you can't possibly be referring to…"

"Need you even ask?" Rufus asked back with a chuckle. "Naturally, you'll all be staying at the Albarea family mansion".

"B-But…" Jusis stuttered apparently trying to find words to say but was interrupted by his brother's laughter.

"I jest, father's instructions were that I should do with you as I wish". He assured making Jusis let out a sigh. "So, considering the circumstances of your visit, I've had a hotel room prepared; that way you will be able to concentrate more easily on your field study, no?"

"…Thank you, I truly appreciate it". Jusis said, after sighing, with a genuine smile which in turn made the others curious.

"I'm afraid we'll need to end our charming repartee here, however". Rufus spoke again. "For I can see your hotel coming into view now". Just as he said that the car stopped in front of a hotel named 'Hotel Esmeralda'.

Group A got out of the car while grabbing their luggage.

"Thank you for the escort". Rean said after everyone grabbed their things.

"And thank you very much for arranging a hotel for us". Emma thanked him next. "We're truly grateful for your kindness".

"Oh, think nothing of it". Rufus assured them. "Under ordinary circumstances, I would have invited you to a banquet this evening but unfortunately, I have business I must attend to in Heimdallr after we've finished here".

"In Heimdallr?" Jusis asked a bit surprised. "Will you be going by airship?"

"Indeed, I'm representing our father". Rufus said before once again grinning playfully. "Don't tell me you're going to be all lonely and blue without me!"

"Surely you jest". The younger Albarea said with a sigh making the rest of Group A sweat drop at the exchange.

"Haha; he may not be the most affable person, but please, do try to extend your kindness to my brother". Rufus said. "May the Goddess' blessings be with you; I pray that your field study activities are fruitful". With that he got back into the limousine and it drove away.

"…so, that was Rufus Albarea; I've heard rumors about him". Machias said after the car was out of sight. "They say he's the ace of the Noble Faction; meeting him in person, it's easy to see where that reputation originated".

"He seemed like a rather charming person, projecting both intelligence and kindness". Emma gave her opinion.

"Yeah; he made a point of showing consideration for my dad, too, even though he's a low-ranking noble". Rean agreed.

"And he effortlessly thrust Jusis into the role of cute little brother". Fie said with an amused smile.

"…Hmph, I would've preferred you NOT to have seen that". Jusis said back to his usual self. "Though I must admit, I wasn't expecting him to leave Bareahard just as we arrived, how unfortunate…"

"What do you mean?" Machias asked him, voicing the other's thoughts.

"…nothing that concerns you; we should check in at the hotel and begin our work". The young noble grabbed his things and marched at the hotel.

"Oh, wait a second". Rean suddenly said making him stop. "Just stay right there". With that he took out a camera from his pocket and walked a few steps away from the group before taking a picture of them in front of the hotel.

"What was that for?" Fie asked.

"Just a hobby of mine". The black haired teen answered with a shrug as Jusis once again started to walk.

"W-wait…" Machias said probably trying to get him to explain but received no answer.

"Come on, let's go drop off our things". Rean said also grabbing his luggage.

"Y-yes, that sounds like a good idea". Emma agreed nervously. "Though the thought of actually staying in a hotel this high class is kind of… intimidating".

"Off we go". The youngest member of the group said, clearly not sharing the class president's nervousness, as everyone grabbed their things and went inside.

* * *

Inside the hotel, Group A was received by the General Manager along with a butler and a maid.

"It is truly an honor that our humble establishment should have the opportunity to greet a member of the esteemed duke's-"

"Spare me the formalities". Jusis interrupted the older man. "We came here to drop off our belongings, after which point we will be leaving again immediately, please show us to our rooms".

"As you wish". The manager answered apparently not bothered, either that or hiding it really well. "If you'll allow me to escort you to the wester wing, then, we've a fine suite prepared for you; we have individual rooms reserved for each of your classmates as well".

"Wait". The son of Duke Albarea said clearly annoyed. "I believe I told you before that we're here solely for our studies, this excessive hospitality is neither required nor appreciated".

"B-but, Lord Jusis, I must insist-"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" He once again interrupted. "We require only two rooms: one for the boys and one for the girls". He turned to the rest of his group to ask. "Will that be okay with you all?"

"That works for me". Rean answered. 'At least we're not in the same room as the girls this time'.

"It's more than enough". Emma agreed.

"It's fine". As did Fie.

"Hmph, of course; we're students, we should be treated as such". Machias answered last.

.

.

After that they were shown to their rooms and left their things before getting together to check the field study tasks.

"One request from a noble, followed by one from an artisan". Emma said after Rean read the requests for everyone. "That should certainly keep thins interesting".

"Yeah, they seem to have struck the perfect balance here". Rean agreed.

"The monster one sounds irritating". Fie commented.

"What do they mean by 'report to Aurochs Fort' on this one?" Machias asked confused by that part of the request.

"Aurochs Fort sits on the opposite side of Aurochs Canyon". Jusis began to answer. "It's a provincial army base originally built in the Middle Ages, the request must have come from there".

"…sounds like trouble to me". The shotgun user gave his opinion.

"We should probably save that one for last, just to be on the safe side". The Eight Leaves practitioner suggested.

"I'd advise that regardless, the path through the canyon is long and treacherous". The other sword user answered him. "We should complete our other tasks before we venture out that way, lest we run out of time".

"Yes, let's do that".

"Fine by me". Emma and Fie agreed.

"Hmph, I have no objections either". Machias added.

"All right, then; let's get started!" The Eight Leaves practitioner said confidently. "I'm sure Group B is working hard on their own tasks as we speak, and we can't let them beat us". Part of that statement was to remind Jusis and Machias about the truce. "So let's give this our all!"

"Right!" Emma answered with similar enthusiasm.

"…'Kay". Fie answered next with her signature bored tone.

"Of course". Machias confirmed

"I give you my word". Followed by Jusis.

* * *

 **And here is this chapter.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

As Rean laid at the tree taking his nap a certain pink haired student silently approached him with a marker on her hand and a grin on her face.

'Told you, you shouldn't have left yourself open with me around'. Vivi thought moving closer and about to write in the swordsman's face… when suddenly her marker disappeared. "Eh?"

She looked around and saw that the silver haired member of the club had it in her hand as she walked away.

'Oh, she's good'. Vivi admitted before taking another marker from her pocket. 'But I'm better'. She once again tried to write only for her marker to once again disappear. 'You're kidding me?!' She yelled in her mind as she saw the two markers on Fie's hands. 'Well played but I don't give up that easily'.

She went to the main building to get some paint and brushes from her sister and went back but keeping her distance from the gardening club.

'This time for sure'. She thought getting paint in one of the brushes and aiming towards Rean before throwing it in an angle that would just paint him and pass him instead of fully hitting him.

But it never did as the brushed was intercepted by a rock and fell to the ground without reaching its target.

Vivi didn't need to look to know who that was but decided to keep trying.

.

.

"Rean, school is about to close". Fie said to the swordsman while shaking him a bit.

"Oh, thanks Fie". He answered with a yawn and getting up as they started to walk to the entrance when he noticed someone in the ground face down. "Are you okay Vivi?"

"I need to prank someone, I need to prank someone". She repeated with a muffled voice due to the ground.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine". Fie said puling from his arm as they walked away.

When they were near the entrance.

BOOM

"What was that?!" Rean asked in a panic as the two turned around and saw smoke rising from the direction of the Gardening club.

.

In said club a student on her feet covered in dust and with her hair standing up was coughing.

"I said I need to prank someone". Vivi stated before falling face up to the ground.

* * *

 **And here it is.**

 **This chapter was a bit tedious for me since a lot of the interactions had to be taken from the game, it turns out I prefer to write my own; who would have known?!**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. The Verdant City

**The verdant city**

 **.**

 **Apex85: That was just in the top of my head but there are ways for other people to find out, also, I didn't mean that they were within earshot just that one just so happened to pass by and overheard them.**

 **True… that would make it a different kind of game though.**

 **It's not that it was never called out just that I didn't specifically write that; Elliot, Gaius and Towa obviously had some comments in the matter; I just particularly wrote Alisa calling it out… well mainly because I thought 'why not?' a part of that was due to your reviews too.**

 **Just because he was already adopted at the time doesn't necessarily mean that he would know about Rufus; and about the other thing... -Laughs mischievously- Well, who knows? Hehehe.**

 **As always thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **Shashenka: You're welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to shanagan for adding this fic to their list of favs and follows.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: -insert super awesome and original way to say that I don't own Trails of Cold Steel here-**

* * *

After Group A did took a quick tour of the important places in Bareahard, including a visit to the local guardhouse where Jusis called out to the soldiers on guard about what happened in Celdic not that 'he expects that to have any effect whatsoever' as he put it, they actually started to go see their clients about the requests.

First on the list was the one made by a noble that said they could find him in one of the outside tables of a restaurant in front of their hotel.

There were only two young man there so once they approached them to ask what they wanted exactly one started to tell how he had selected the tasks instead of his father at the request of Rufus, apparently they were planning on dragging their conversation till the friend could guess what the request was, since when Rean tried to ask about it they started to say something about how commoners should wait for those superior to finish their conversation… of course that attitude changed quickly when they saw Jusis, that got them to explain what the request involved.

Apparently they want some bath salt that you can find near the Aurochs Fort Group A needs to go to in order to report about the monster extermination, Jusis mentioned that it was rather difficult due to this and the young noble offered to change it but he said it wasn't necessary.

With that out of the way they then made their way to Artisans' Street to see about the other request in a place called Tuner's Jewelers.

"So what you're saying is, any minute now…" A client was talking with the clerk.

"Indeed, we shouldn't have long to wait". He answered.

"Oh, it looks like he's with a customer right now". Rean stated the obvious.

"What should we do? Should we return later?" Emma asked, just then the clerk noticed them.

"Judging by the uniform, you're… Ah, and I see Lord Jusis is with you, too!" The clerk exclaimed. "Welcome to our store, have you come regarding the field study request?"

"We have". Jusis confirmed. "But I'd ask that you please refrain from giving us any special treatment on my account, if our timing is inconvenient for you, we're quite amenable to returning at a later hour".

"No, no, it's the opposite, in fact!" The clerk assured him. "The name is Bruc and this is Bengt, we were just discussing you, as it happens".

"All right, then". The blond noble answered.

"Wait, you were 'discussing us'?" Rean asked.

"Of course, if you'd allow me to explain; Bengt here is a tourist currently staying here in Bareahard, he's the one responsible for the request that brought you here".

"S-See, I… I'm going to be getting married in the near future". Bengt said with a blush. "And I came here to inquire about having a wedding ring made, the artisans of Bareahard are renowned far and wide for their skill with gem processing, so it seemed the ideal choice".

"Hmm, so you've made what I presume to be a substantial journey, in search of the perfect ring". Jusis commented.

"It is a wonderfully romantic thing to do, isn't it?" Emma said with a giggle.

"There's no denying the quality of the jewels one can procure here, but…" Machias trailed off.

"They don't come cheap". Fie finished for him.

"That' exactly right, unfortunately". Bengt agreed with a sigh. "Buying one of the local gemstones on my income isn't… very plausible and a septium ring, especially, is out of the question". He explained. "I quickly realized how impulsive I'd been and had almost given up…"

'There is a 'but' coming'.

"…but then I consulted with Bruc here on whether or not I had any chance of finding a good deal, and he gave me a really good idea".

Group A turned to the clerk for him to continue the explanation.

"That's right; a precious stone might be out of his budget but there are stones just as beautiful that are a whole lot cheaper". Bruc elaborated. "'Semi precious stones' if you will, the name's self-explanatory; I suggested we make a ring for him using one, specifically, a gem known as 'Dryad's Tear'".

"Hmm… I'm not familiar with that one". Jusis said after thinking for a moment.

"I think I may have heard of it, actually". Emma followed. "It's made from a very particular tree sap that hardens like stone after being exposed to air for a long time and it has a translucent shine to it that people say is easily the equal of septium".

"That's the one!" Bruc confirmed happily. "I'm surprised you know so much about it".

"Guess you're an expert on jewels as well, huh?"

"That's our Emma". Rean and Fie complimented.

"It's just a personal interest of mine". The bespectacled girl answered with a shy chuckle.

"So does that mean the reason you called us here is to find a Dryad's Tear?" The class vice president asked, mostly for confirmation.

"Exactly". The clerk answered. "I'd like you to collect one of these Dryad's Tears for my client; fortunately for you, and us, many of the trees that the tears can be harvested from grow on the North Kreuzen Highway, that been said, it may only qualify as semi-precious but it's still a pretty rare gem so finding one might not be an easy task".

"Well… then I suppose we'll just have to buckle down and look!" Rean said with determination.

"It may not be quite the challenge our dear friend here has made it out to be, you know!" Someone looking at one of the jewels near the counter said joining the conversation.

He is a man, probably around his thirties, with violet hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a white noble attire with a purple scarf and a white cape.

"The innocent wood nymph's tear that you seek… how would you respond if I were to say that I saw one with my own eyes mere moments ago?"

Of course it looked weird that some guy just suddenly talked to them but none of the Group A members seemed to know him, including Jusis.

"Haha; gracious, how terribly impolite of me not to introduce myself before speaking!" The noble-looking man did an exaggerated bow before introducing himself. "My name is Baron Blueblanc, it's a true pleasure to make you acquaintance; from paintings, sculptures, and the finest of arts to the most delicately detailed crafts I am a connoisseur and lover of beauty, craftsmanship and artistry in all their many splendid forms".

"I-I see". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered forcing a polite smile due to the… 'eccentric' way he made his introduction.

"But that's enough about myself! I hear you're seeking a Dryad's Tear?"

"Y-yes, that's right". Machias answered him.

"You say you saw one 'moments ago'?" Emma asked him. "Are you certain?"

"My dear lady, I would never dream of lying about matters of beauty!" The baron answered. "I beheld the light which you seek on the northern highway, of that I am most certain, and yet I must confess that my knowledge of the area is not so great that I would be able to share its exact location… though perhaps that's the way it should be". He continued. "After all, a brilliant light has true meaning only when one grasps it with his own two hands".

"Y-you don't say…" The shotgun user answered a bit baffled.

"Guy's manner of speech is irritating". Fie whispered so the baron wouldn't hear.

"Hmph, so is the content of his words". Jusis agreed.

"Now, now! Let's hear him out". Emma proposed with a shy chuckle.

"Umm… well, we're certainly appreciative of the information". Rean gave his gratitude to the man. "May I ask why you're telling us all of this, though?"

"Haha, perhaps it's the spirit of inquisitiveness that drives you to seek a beauty mere mira cannot buy; it moves me so, and being the generous man that I am, I deigned to extend an olive branch". Blueblanc answered. "Is that… sufficient enough reason for you?"

"S-sure…?" The swordsman trailed off.

"Well, we'll know soon enough if he's telling the truth". Fie commented.

"Yes, we need to begin our search". Jusis agreed. "We can choose to follow his lead… unspecific as it may be… or disregard it entirely".

"I-I think our chances are about equal either way".

With that Group A left the store to go and look for the gem.

* * *

At the North Kreuzen Highway.

They started a bit slow with the monsters here since Rean wasn't used to fight alongside the other members of the group and because Jusis and Machias still refused to form a combat link with each other; after the first few skirmishes they picked up the pace and could defeat the monsters with relative ease, any wounds they got were treated by Emma's arts or with the first aid kit she carried around on a bag and, although to a lesser extent, Machias's shotgun thanks to one of its capabilities and eventually…

"It's so pretty". Rean said looking at what looked to be the Dryad's Tear stuck in a tree.

"I'd say this is it". Emma commented.

"All right, let's see if we can remove it without causing any damage". The Eight Leaves practitioner carefully started to move the gem and it came off with him holding it between his index and thumb.

"You can see right through it". Fie said looking at the gem.

"Its radiance truly is the equal of septium, just as the rumors said". Jusis admitted.

"Yes, I'm certain this will make for an exquisite ring". The class president agreed.

"Haha, I can hardly wait to see the expression on Bengt's face when we show it to him". Machias expressed. "Although this does mean that, that baron was telling the truth".

"Yeah and we still have no idea why he went out of his way to tell us". Rean thought out loud. "Jusis, any chance he is someone your father knows?"

"That's unlikely; my father rarely interacts with nobles other than those of the Four Great Houses". The son of Duke Albarea answered. "If anything, I would think it's more likely that he recognized me and thought that by helping us he could gain some favor from the Albareas".

"Hmph, so a noble is a noble after all then". The shotgun user said with a scowl.

"Well, it doesn't really matter; we got what we came for". The black haired member of Group A quickly said so that conversation would stop.

"Yup, time to go". The gun-sword user added as she started to walk.

"Let's go give this to Bengt, then". Emma supported with a smile.

In the way back a small convoy of armored vehicles passed them, Jusis mentioned that they're likely from Celdic and are joining in with the main unit in Bareahard and Fie said that the ones that weren't tanks were the latest model of light armored transport from Reinford earning a bit of curiosity from Emma who mentioned how she seems to know a lot about that.

Either way, they needed to get going.

* * *

As soon as they entered the city again two kids seemed to recognize Jusis, apparently they knew each other somehow and the blond noble warned them not to run onto the road and to watch out for cars; that earned a few surprised quips from the rest of Group A but they let it go.

After making their way back to Artisans' street they walked inside Tuner's Jewelers to give them the good news.

"Ah, you're back". Bruc said once they approached the counter with a rather gloomy expression.

"Umm… is something wrong?" Rean asked confused by the long faces.

"Well…" Bruc trailed off. "Could you… give us the item?"

'Something's weird here'. "Sure, here". The fuchsia eyed teen answered handing over the Dryad's Tear.

"Thank you". Although he said that, he didn't sound happy.

"What is taking so long?!" A haughty voice half yelled impatiently. "If you have what I asked for, hurry up and give it to me!"

"Y-yes, of course! At once!" Bruc answered hurriedly.

"Wh-what's going on?" Emma asked confused.

"Honestly, we don't have all day!" A noble man accompanied by a maid said. "This is why you commoners never get anywhere in life!"

"Here it is, Count Gorti". Bruc presented the Dryad's Tear to him.

"So, this is what it looks like". The count said examining the gem.

"I can confirm that this is a genuine Dryad's Tear". The maid accompanying the count said. "I imagine it will be a bit hard, but as it is nothing more than petrified sap, you should be able to consume it without worry".

"…consume?" Fie whispered.

"W-we had to have heard that wrong…" Rean trailed off, hoping that was the case.

"Hmm… all right, then". And with those words the count placed the Dryad's Tear in his mouth and started to bite it.

"Wha…?!"

"Seriously?!" Rean and Emma wondered to themselves not believing their eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Machias on the other hand directed his question to the count who apparently told his maid to give him water because that's what she did after some muffled words and finally swallowing the gem.

"…Scum". Fie whispered with disdain.

"H-how did THIS come about?!" The orbal staff user asked still in disbelief.

All the while Machias seemed to be trying really hard to hold his anger, and failing at it.

'Not stopping you this time Machias, I have a few words I'd like to say once you're done too'. Rean thought angrily.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"…You there, commoner". The count said with contempt. "You might want to watch your tone when addressing someone of higher rank than yourself!" The only answer from the green haired teen was an angry growl knowing that there was little he could do in this situation. "Hmph; I shall be generous and let it pass this once but you would do well to mind your manners in the future".

'Self-control Rean, self-control'. The Eight Leaves practitioner repeated in his head.

"If you were to truly anger me, your life could be cut short, very short indeed". Gorti added with a smirk.

"I think you're the one who ought to mind his manners". Jusis said with an annoyed sigh.

"What was that?!" The count had apparently not realized Jusis was with them when he said this because when he did. "…L-L-L-Lord Jusis?!" He yelled in panic. "Wh-wh-what are you doing in a place like this?!"

"That does not concern you". The young noble answered with a neutral expression before it turned to an annoyed one. "However, we went to great pains to find a Dryad's Tear for that man there". He pointed towards Bengt with his head. "And I am most interested in hearing what, exactly, made you feel you had the right to consume it". By the time he finished talking the count was sweating nervously.

"B-but, Lord Jusis… I-I legally purchased that stone from him! I have done nothing improper here!" Gorty defended himself.

"…is what this man says true?" Jusis asked Bengt.

"Y-yes, it is". The tourist answered with a stutter. "He agreed that he would give me a sum of mira in exchange for the tear".

"See? So that stone was my property, which meant I could do with it whatever I wished!" The noble man added to his defense.

"But… why would you want to eat it?" Emma asked confused.

"The Dryad's Tear is used in Eastern herbal medicine, as it is said to possess a number of useful properties". The maid of the Count explained.

"Herbal medicine?" Machias asked, apparently not having heard the term before.

"A popular variety of alternative medicine practiced in the Eastern lands". Rean explained.

"What 'useful properties'?" Fie asked next.

"Nutritional supplementation, mostly, but there are those who believe it can also prevent the effects of aging".

"Prevent… aging?" The class president repeated.

"Utterly ludicrous". Jusis gave his opinion.

"B-be that as it may, it is my prerogative!" The count answered, clearly nervous. "And now that the deed is done, I have no reason to remain here any longer". He looked at the superior noble. "Lord Jusis, if you would permit it…"

"…Fine, please leave".

"I am deeply grateful, if you will excuse us, then".

"We beg your pardon". And with that the count and his maid left.

.

"I'm… sorry for causing a scene". Machias apologized.

"Hmph, ineffective at controlling your temper as ever, I see" Jusis taunted.

"To be fair, this time it was justified". Rean commented.

"…True". The other swordsman conceded.

"No, I should be the one to apologize". Bengt said. "I'm sorry for making you watch that without a word of explanation beforehand; especially after all the trouble you went through to get it for me".

"So… is it true? Did the count purchase it from you?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked just to be sure.

"Oh, yes, that was completely true". Bengt confirmed, clearly unhappy with the result. "Everything was on the level… though honestly, considering he's a noble -and a count, at that- I couldn't possibly have refused; the situation may be changing for the better in Heimdallr overall but deference to those of higher stature is still the reality in areas where the chancellor's influence doesn't reach".

"I thought it might be something like that". Machias thought out loud.

"As for the ring, I'm going to use the mira the count gave me as a deposit and buy one locally; I'm really sorry for putting you through all of this".

"It's okay, I hope your future wife likes it". Rean assured him.

"Thank you, I'll need to start making my way to the station now; I don't want to miss the train, goodbye everyone". And with that he left.

"Haha; I was observing, curious as to what manner of compelling drama might unfold". Baron Blueblanc said out of nowhere, Group A didn't even notice he was there. "But alas, all I witnessed was that farce!" He said angrily.

'…how long has he been here?'

"I heard from the fine gentleman who works at this establishment that you're students here for a field study, no?" The baron asked. "I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, but I believe it is these setbacks in life which make it truly beautiful to be alive; that comedy of errors may have been tough to endure, but your resultant struggle against injustice was… simply breathtaking".

"Ex…cuse me?" Rean asked.

"However, alas! I must bid you adieu, for my search can never rest ere the ultimate beauty is unearthed; I do pray we'll have the opportunity to meet again, until such time, fare thee well, students!" With one last exaggerated bow Blueblanc left.

After a short conversation with Bruc regarding what happens with the request now, the clerk convinced them that what happened was not their fault and assured them that the request was completed successfully; with their business finished they left the store.

"That was…" Emma trailed off trying to find the right words.

"It left a bad taste in my mouth". Rean said taking a deep breath. "But we're still not finished; there is that monster extermination request and getting the salt baths".

"True, we should put this event in the back of our minds and go to the canyon". Jusis recommended.

"I really hate nobles". Machias said, more to himself than the others, through gritted teeth before starting to walk.

"Let's go". Fie said as they followed the class vice-president.

* * *

The Aurochs Canyon path was, as the name stated, mainly a path going from the city to the fort; it had several lamps to keep monsters away and everything but the path was covered with grass, some trees and rocks.

There were also a few bridges built several feet above the path that, according to Jusis, have been there for several hundred years.

Since their request was to slay the monster and then they would have to report to the fort, everyone agreed that the best way to do this would be to find and deal with the monster first and then go report it; not to mention find the salt baths.

'Autumn Leaf Cutter'. Rean said in his mind as he finished the last of a group of monsters the group ran into.

"Is everyone okay?" Emma asked ready to use healing arts if necessary.

"I'm good". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"I'm fine". Followed by Fie.

"Me too". Machias said third.

"As am I". And finally Jusis. "Let's keep going". He sheathed his sword at the same time he took the lead and continued to guide the group.

"Hmm… maybe it's just me but doesn't it look like Machias is trying to distance himself from Jusis?" Emma asked to Rean and Fie who were walking beside her while Machias was staying at the back of the group and Jusis still at the front.

"He's probably still thinking about the incident with that count and this is the result". Rean answered her.

"That's likely the reason". Fie supported. "Not that I blame him, the guy was scum".

"Agreed". The black haired teen said.

"He was really unpleasant". Emma supported.

"Sadly, a lot of nobles share the 'I'm superior, bow to my every whim' attitude". Rean said imitating the tone that count used. "Machias isn't entirely wrong in that regard".

"…seems like you're speaking from experience". The gun-sword user pointed out.

"I have interacted with some nobles before coming to Thors… they weren't exactly 'pleasant'".

Both girls hummed at that.

.

.

After fighting some more mobs they finally found the monster they were looking for in a cliff that they managed to reach using a somewhat hidden path.

The 'Fate Spinner', as the request had named it, is a crustacean looking monster standing on its legs that are bowed backwards with two claws that act as its entire arms, a mouth that is always showing its teeth and two horns that extend from where the neck joins the head and extend a bit further from its mouth; its head is elongated with four pairs of eyes and two more horns that stick out from it upwards, aside from all this both the backside of the claws and the front of the legs from the knee up are covered by spikes.

"There it is". Rean said as the group stood at some distance from it to avoid been detected.

"I-it does look pretty strong". Emma commented a bit nervously.

"Yeah, might put up a fight". Fie agreed with her characteristically bored expression.

"…Hey". Jusis called out to Machias.

"I know". The shotgun user answered. "We need to form a proper combat link already, we won't fail this time".

"You can do it". The black haired member of the group encouraged.

"Rean, put us on the front line, we need to give this every possible opportunity to work".

"We'll show you how it's done!" Machias and Jusis stated ready to fight the monster.

"Machias, Jusis…" The class president trailed off with a smile thinking that they finally stopped their fight; Fie, on the other hand, remained sceptic on the matter.

"…All right, we're counting on you; we'll start the battle as soon as everyone's ready". The swordsman agreed. 'But wait… why were they asking me, specifically, to put them in the front line?' He decided to leave that question for another time.

After a few final preparations they challenged the monster with Machias and Jusis taking point and as they had said they managed to form a combat link with one another.

While Jusis charged in to get in close Machias kept shooting at the monster with his shotgun, each shot dazing the monster for a second giving the noble enough time to start attacking with his sword.

In the meantime Fie circled around to get behind the Fate Spinner and started to shoot the same as Machias while Emma prepared one of her offensive arts and Rean stood near the other two males of the group ready to give them a hand as soon as a chance presented itself.

Jusis kept a barrage of attacks by stabbing and slashing at the creatures, moving just before Machias shot at the spot he had previously struck.

* * *

'We're doing well'. Machias thought firing a break shot at one of the claws making the armor-like skin crack and allowing the blond noble to pierce it. 'Even if he is a noble-' Just as soon as that word crossed his mind a certain memory from his past came back to him.

Machias Regnitz doesn't consider himself to be unreasonable, if an argument were to break out between him and another person then he would try to see the things from the other's point of view before deciding they were right or wrong, however, nobles were a different story.

He has met some nobles because of his father's position, of course he rarely actually interacted with any of them but that doesn't mean he never overheard some of the conversations his father had or some of the… 'less than noble' (no pun intended) offers they gave him; when one of those was even hinted his father would usually tell them to leave immediately.

Not all of them were like that, some actually seemed to be on his father and, by extension, the chancellor's side; but even so…

* * *

'Nice shot'. Jusis praised in his mind as the armor in the monster's claw cracked and he thrusted his sword earning a roar of pain from it. 'He does have good aim, I'll give him that'. Just as he thought that he removed his sword and aimed for one of the legs. 'For all the things he says…' As that thought came to mind he remembered his many 'conversations' with the green haired teen.

Jusis Albarea wasn't someone to hold petty grudges or abuse his authority as a noble, that's something he firmly believed was true and was learned by watching his older brother, that been said, he wasn't a machine; even if he didn't show it the numerous insults Machias had thrown, not only against him but, against the nobility as a whole did affect him.

He knew not all of them were without basis, due to his own circumstances he knew very well there were nobles that were less than scrupulous but even so…

* * *

'That guy…'

* * *

'That person…'

* * *

'I won't accept him!' Their opposite values made them reject the other's way of thinking and the link that they were using till now broke.

'Damn it!' Jusis thought noticing the broken link and quickly jumping back to avoid one of the monster's claws that until now were being held at bay by Machias shooting at them and forcing them to miss their target.

While the shotgun user tried to move and get a good angle to shoot at the monster since the blond noble was now standing in his way.

Noticing the situation, Rean and Fie quickly charged in to get the Fate Spinner's attention at the same time they made a combat link between them and Emma who shot one of her arts, a white light that flew in a straight line covering everything from its starting point to the monster it hit and missing Rean by a hair's breadth, him moving out of the way due to the combat link allowing him to predict the path the beam would take.

Partially dazed due to the orbal staff user's attack, the monster flailed its claws around itself trying to hit some of the members of Group A; Rean quickly jumped back to avoid it and prepared to use the variation of the fourth form, 'Arc slash', to send the attack he used on the second floor of the schoolhouse.

Fie, on the other hand, kept pushing forwards cutting the monster while continually dodging the claws, maybe if the monster was particularly targeting her it would be troublesome but if it just flailed around hoping to hit something she could dodge it; with every dodge she got one or two slashes in while Rean, after shooting the blue arc-shaped energy with a quick-draw, also closed in and slashed away at it after it tried to focus Fie.

Both of them moved out of the way when Emma shot the same white beam again and the Fate Spinner fell to the ground.

"…That was rough". The Eight Leaves practitioner said getting his breath back and sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, but we still won". Emma answered with relief.

"…Only just". Fie commented.

Just as they said this the 'prideful warriors' of Class VII put their weapons away and.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jusis Albarea?!" Machias yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why did you sever the link?!"

"Don't even think of trying to place the blame on me, Machias Regnitz!" Jusis answered, although not with the same volume, but still louder than how he usually responds to the shotgun user. "YOU were the one who severed the link!" And just like that both approached the other and held each other from the neck of their shirts.

"You said you'd cooperate, but you just couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't bring yourself to stoop to the same level as a commoner like me!" The son of Governor Regnitz said angrily. "You nobles truly are beyond redemption; you're utterly hopeless, through and through!"

"You asinine little…!" The son of Duke Albarea started to say before finishing, with possibly the louder volume any of the members of Class VII ever heard from him. "Why can't you see that all of this is born from your own prejudice and narrow-mindedness?!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Rean yelled.

"Please, calm down!" Emma also tried to reach to them.

"Stay out of this! This is our problem!" Machias yelled back, not stopping his glare against the blond noble.

"Why don't we settle this once and for all? Let me show you how much better than you I really am!" Jusis said ready to punch him at a moment's notice.

"…hey". Rean said to the tow members of Group A that weren't about to hit each other. "We've been patient with them, right?" He asked. "We gave them time and tried to let them sort out their differences".

"Yes". Fie answered, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"I believe so".

"I think the same but you know, some time ago I was talking with Elliot and Gaius about what we could do to get them to stop their constant fights, I suggested we lock them in a room and don't let them out till they sort it out". Before they could answer to that Rean continued. "Of course I was joking at the time… but not now". With that the swordsman started to walk towards the two males. 'We're going back to Bareahard and I'm locking them up in our room till they can stop thi-'. He stopped that line of thought immediately when he noticed the Fate Spinner getting up and suddenly pouncing towards Machias and Jusis. 'Crap!' Reacting as fast as he could he pushed the two out of the way and attempted to draw his sword… but wasn't fast enough.

As the monster Group A thought dead came down from its jump one of its claws pierced Rean's right shoulder from behind and forced him to his knees before retracting it.

"Aaagh". The black haired teen could only make that noise due to the pain as he felt blood starting to come out of his wound.

"R-Rean?!" Emma exclaimed, the situation catching her by surprise.

While Fie, apparently having noticed the monster's movement around the same time as Rean since she already had her weapons out and jumped on the back of the monster, dealt the finishing blow burying her gun-swords into the back of the monster's head and pulling the trigger, this time definitely killing it as she jumped down before it touched the ground.

"…nice work". Rean congratulated weakly still on his knees and holding his wound with his left hand.

"R-Rean! Are you alright?!" The class president asked worriedly as Fie joined the others.

"H-Hey…" Machias trailed off.

"…are you injured?" Jusis finished for him.

"…yeah, but I'll live". Rean said with a pained expression on his face. "I was sure we'd killed it, though! Guess I shouldn't have let my guard down…"

"…I shouldn't have either but it's down for good this time". Fie assured him.

"I should administer first aid on that wound; I'll need you to take off your jacket". Emma said kneeling to see the wound on the teen's shoulder.

"Got it". He answered using his left arm to unbutton it, once he was done he started to move his left arm so he could grab the left sleeve with his hand and pull.

"Here". Fie said grabbing said sleeve.

"Thanks". Rean answered moving to take out his left arm; the silver haired girl then helped him take out the other arm so he wouldn't need to move it and Emma started to apply the first aid.

.

.

"That feels much better". The swordsman said after the orbal staff user finished the treatment. "Thanks, Emma".

"You're welcome". The girl answered with a giggle. "I'm happy I was able to put what we learned from Instructor Beatrix's classes to good use".

"That was last week, right?" Fie joined the conversation while standing near the two in case another monster appeared and holding Rean's jacket.

"I'm sorry, Rean, I…" Machias once again trailed off, having spent the whole time Emma took treating Rean trying to come up with some way to apologize.

"…it's our fault that you were injured". Jusis admitted guiltily.

"Oh, don't worry about it". The fuchsia eyed teen assured them. "It wouldn't have happened if I'd been paying more attention, I'm just glad neither of you were hurt". If those words would have come out from any other member of Class VII everyone would have thought they were just saying it to make them feel better but when it came from Rean… it sounded sincere, which in turn made it weird since it wouldn't be out of place for the one injured to recriminate the ones responsible for it.

"…Why are you so…?" 'Selfless' was the word the green haired vice president was looking for but he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"You should rest that shoulder for a while". Fie recommended.

"Yes, absolutely!" The purple haired girl supported. "I'd strongly recommend you fall back from the front line for the time being".

"Thanks, I will". The swordsman agreed, knowing that in his current state he would be more of a liability than anything in direct combat. "All right, let's get moving; we need to tell the provincial army about the monster we just defeated". He said standing up.

"Yeah, I suppose it's not a done deal until we file our report". The glasses wearing male agreed.

"…Aurochs Fort isn't much farther across the canyon". Jusis informed. "We may need to hurry if we wish to be back in Bareahard before nightfall, however".

"Let's go". Fie said handing Rean his jacket back.

"…Hey, Rean?" Emma called out once the other three members had taken a few steps away.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"O-oh, I just… uhhh…" Not finishing her sentence the orbal staff user placed her hands near the wound in Rean's shoulder and whispered something that the black haired teen couldn't make out.

"What… what did you just do?"

"Nothing". Emma answered innocently. "I just wanted to check on your bandage". She patted the bandage a few times as to emphasize her point. "…good, good; it seems fine but please try your best to keep your shoulder firm; the less it moves, the better; we don't want your injury getting worse, now!"

"O-Okay". Rean answered. 'I could swear I felt something… warm flowing into my body'. The teen thought a bit confused. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things; I don't think I lost THAT much blood, though'.

After that they caught up to the rest of Group A and continued to make their way towards the fort.

.

.

They needed to change their formation due to Rean's injury, now Jusis and Machias were at the front, Fie in the middle so she can both give covering fire or join at close range if necessary and Rean and Emma at the back, both supporting the others with arts.

"Arts aren't really my thing". Rean said after they just finished fending off a group of monsters.

"It's the only way you can participate in battle for now". Emma said back. "You can't go to the front with your injury".

"I know, I won't do that, I was just saying".

"It's true, though, you're better with your sword". Fie gave her opinion as Machias and Jusis lead the group.

"That's true". The class president agreed. "I-I mean, it's not that you're not doing a good job-"

"Emma relax, I know you didn't mean anything bad by it". The injured swordsman assured her before Jusis and Machias suddenly stopped and turned around.

"…How's your injury?" The blond noble asked.

"If… if it still hurts, we can slow down a bit…" The shotgun user offered.

"It's no big deal, honest!" Rean assured them with a light-hearted chuckle. "It's stopped bleeding and it doesn't even hurt much anymore, Emma's first aid skills really are top-notch". He praised.

"Oh, not at all". Emma answered a bit embarrassed.

"…Well, if you're sure". The green haired member of Group A said worriedly.

"If you truly are in pain, there's no shame in admitting it". The youngest son of the Albarea household said.

"Thanks, Jusis, but really I feel very little pain… it's kind of incredible". The injured member then turned to the one who treated him. "Did you rub some kind of special ointment or something, Emma?"

"N-no, I didn't…" She started only to quickly correct herself. "I-I mean, yes, I did! I used a special kind of medicine I brought with me from back home; my grandmother made it by combining a number of medicinal herbs together, I believe…"

"Oh, really? My old master often used something similar". Rean commented.

"I kind of want to know more about this". Fie said curiously.

"O-Oh, no, there's nothing more to tell! I don't know the… recipe or anything".

'…I kind of ignored it at first but… why do you seem so flustered?' Rean thought.

"Actually, I was more impressed with you, Fie! You made defeating that monster look really easy!" The bespectacled girl said trying to change the subject.

"Me?" The silver haired girl asked a bit surprised.

"Now that you mention it…" The Eight Leaves practitioner trailed off remembering some of the feats he has seen from her.

"You were… unnaturally agile". Jusis commented.

"And that's not the first time you've saves us in battle, either". Machias added. "Are you certain you're two years younger than us?"

"Yup". The yellow eyed girl confirmed. "I was nothing special, I'm just accustomed to combat". She said vaguely while looking away from her classmates.

Although that brought some more questions than answers, it didn't seem like Fie would say anything else so they left the subject there.

* * *

 **All right, this seems like a good place to stop.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

"So, this is what it looks like". The count said examining the gem.

"I can confirm that this is a genuine Dryad's Tear". The maid accompanying the count said. "I imagine it will be a bit hard, but as it is nothing more than petrified sap, you should be able to consume it without worry".

"…consume?" Fie whispered.

"W-we had to have heard that wrong…" Rean trailed off, hoping that was the case.

"…excuse me for a moment". Machias said quickly leaving the store.

'Weird'. Rean thought as the count started to move the Dryad's Tear to his mouth. 'Wait- you have to be kidding me!' By the time he realized what was gonna happen-

"Not so fast!" A green haired teen wearing a red school jacket and black pants backwards and with no glasses exclaimed dramatically. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"Huh? What are you-?" The count started to ask having stopped his hand from eating the gem due to the sudden interruption but never got to finish when the teen ran up to him and did an uppercut while jumping and adding a spin to the hit, knocking the noble out.

"Here!" The teen said handing over the Dryad's Tear to Bengt. "And now I must be off!" With no other words he left.

A few moments later.

"Sorry guys, did I miss something?" Machias asked entering the store while buttoning his school jacket.

"A mysterious stranger just came in and knocked the count out". Bengt said. "I wonder who he is".

'…is he for real?' Rean asked after blinking a few times.

* * *

 **And there it is.**

 **Does anyone know why I'm seemingly unable to write at any time but the period of 12am to 6am? Because it can be a bit of a bother.**

 **Still 100% worth it, though.**

 **As always a review would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Rest of day 1 and an unexpected summon

**Rest of day 1 and an unexpected summon**

 **.**

 **Shashenka: You're welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Apex85: As I said, who knows? I have a no spoilers policy when it comes to my fics.**

 **That's fair, if it comes to that could you try and keep the spoilers as minimum as possible? (if you can, please PM me the part with whatever I'm contradicting in case someone other than me reads the reviews); however, please keep in mind that, as I said in both the summary and the notes on the first chapter, I plan to add some personal twists to the story some don't do much but I do have one or two big changes planned that will 'throw the script out the window', sort of speak.**

 **I disagree with that, as I understand it the combat links allow to perceive the partner's movement so I don't think any of them could make a mistake that could cause the combat link to be broken because the other would know it wasn't done on purpose.**

 **Not to mention that it is shown that when the combat link breaks is because of a psychological factor rather than something that happens at that particular moment.**

 **Then again, that's just my understanding of it.**

 **Then you won't be disappointed, that omake will be on this one; I just really wanted to write that mysterious green haired stranger 'shoryukening' the count; I had another idea about Rean asking for Machias' glasses and going 'REAN SMASH' on him after putting them on, but you can see which one I went with.**

 **Your idea is noted and I will see where I can use it… maybe at that point.**

 **As always thank you for the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to NiwaTG and TheWitchHunt for adding this fic to their list of favs and/or follows.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: So I can… wait -checks the previous chapter- oh god did I seriously only left my memo there and forgot about it?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rean, you do this, I need to go to a corner till I'm no longer ashamed -goes to a corner-**

 **Rean: …Umm well since the author is… indisposed -clears throat- 'Manu259 does not own Trails of Cold Steel'**

* * *

After making a slight detour in order to get the salt baths, that according to Fie are 'a bit sweet for salt', they finally reached Aurochs Fort.

"Wh-whoa…"

"It's huge…" Machias and Rean said in amazement.

"So this is Aurochs Fort, one of the Kreuzen Provincial Army's premiere bases". Emma said looking at the giant fortress in front of them.

It looked like a giant castle with the entrance been a wooden door that looked big even from a distance, at its left side, if you're watching from the front, was one rectangular tower that stood higher than the rest of the structures and even more to the left was a railway for cargo trains.

"Not how I was expecting it to look". Fie mentioned. "They modified an older fort… a lot".

"Is something wrong, Jusis?" Rean asked the blond noble seeing how he seemed to be speechless.

"No". He quickly answered returning to his poker face expression. "Not at all; let's go and give our report on the monster we defeated".

Machias seemed to want to say something but kept his mouth shut and the group made the final track to the entrance of the fort, they were around halfway there when a train's passed carrying what seemed to be tanks, a lot of tanks.

"I-isn't that…?!" Machias trailed off in worry while Jusis just glared at the train.

"I-It's… a freight train from Bareahard?" The class president asked.

"Looks like it's carrying tanks". The Eight Leaves practitioner noted. "Pretty heavily-armored ones, at that…"

"Those are the latest models from the Reinford Company". The gun-sword user informed them. "They're called 'Achtzehn'".

Without a word Jusis gave one last glare at where the train passed and kept walking.

"H-How…?"

"Come on, we have things to do". Jusis urged ignoring whatever Machias wanted to ask.

"Gah, why does he have to be so…?" The shotgun user trailed off and simply growled in annoyance.

"He's right, though; we really should keep moving". Emma mentioned and once again they started to walk.

.

"Who goes there?" One of the two soldiers on guard duty asked as Group A approached the entrance.

"…Wait, aren't those uniforms…?" The other one trailed off noticing their getup.

"We're members of Thors Military Academy, Class VII". Rean introduced them.

"We completed a monster extermination task on your behalf and have come to give our report". Machias said next.

"Oh, so you're the ones".

"We've been expecting you; you'll forgive my curtness, we just didn't think you'd have someone so… young with you as well".

"Hmph". Was Fie's answer at hearing this.

"Um, so… we were able to defeat the monster in question, do you require a written report, or is verbal confirmation okay?" Emma asked.

"Oh, no, that's fine".

"You were really able to beat that thing, though?"

"Somehow or another, yes". The black haired swordsman confirmed.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed". The class vice president supported.

"Hmm… not bad, not bad at all". One of the soldiers said, apparently a bit surprised. "We probably should've taken care of it ourselves, but it was a pretty dexterous thing, so we just kind of… let it be".

"It wasn't enough to cause any of us any harm, as long as we were in our armored cars when we encountered it". The other soldier answered his partner. "But still, it took a bit of convincing for us to ask a group of students to fight it, as you might imagine".

"I can understand that".

"Hmph; well, it provided a good opportunity for us to test our skills". Emma and Jusis answered.

"…wait… L-Lord Jusis?! Wh-what brings you…?" The soldiers finally recognized Jusis who had stayed somewhat hidden behind Rean and Machias till now. "That uniform! Are you part of this group, then?"

"Correct" He answered taking a step forward. "I've returned to Bareahard as part of a field study for the academy; I'm here as a student, not as a member of the Albarea household; please treat me accordingly, the same as you would treat my classmates".

"A-as you wish".

"As you wish, Lord Jusis!" Both soldiers said straightening their posture.

'But if he asks not to be giving special treatment wouldn't that be special treatment because they're not treating him like usual?' Rean thought before shrugging and leaving that thought alone.

'Looks like even the provincial army won't miss a chance to bend over backwards for him'. Machias said in his mind with annoyance.

"I would like to know, however, about the contents of that train that just passed by here".

"Ah, you saw it? Our provincial army has finally started getting supplied with tanks! Isn't it exciting?" One of the soldiers answered excitedly.

"Armored cars can't hope to compete with tanks in terms of firepower after all and we can't let the Imperial Army be stronger than us forever!" The other one added.

"…I see". The young noble answered with a neutral expression. "The fort appears to have been fortified quite significantly".

"Ah, yes, some rather sizable construction work was carried out just last month, it'll take more than a little fire to damage these walls now!"

"Our anti-air defenses are going to be strengthened in the near future, too; this should soon become a fort we soldiers of the Kreuzen Province can truly be proud of! You can count on that".

"I will". Although he said that, Jusis didn't seem happy about it, he turned around. "And with that, I believe we're done here; we should take our leave".

They all took a short rest in the resting area of the fortress, it was mostly spent in silence with the class vice president constantly glaring at the son of the Albarea household and with nothing else to do they started to make their way back.

.

They didn't even reached the access ramp before Machias stopped Jusis.

"Wait". He said as everyone in Group A stopped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"M-Machias…?" Emma asked confused and a bit worried they would start a 'discussion' again while Jusis simply sighed in annoyance.

"If we were on the border with Crossbell or the Republic, maybe I could understand, but why does the provincial army HERE need state-of-the-art tanks?!" The son of Governor Regnitz demanded. "Not to mention anti-air defenses and countless other fortifications, it's utter madness!"

"He makes a good point". Fie commented impassively.

"…can you truly be so ignorant?" Jusis asked seeming mad… but in a different way than usual. "This is the reality of the present situation within the Empire". For once, Machias simply waited for him to continue. "Tensions between Osborne's Reformist Faction and our Noble Faction grow worse by the day; though admittedly, it's been happening mostly under the surface, away from the eyes of the general populace but this is just one of the many ways that conflict is manifesting itself". After the explanation the green haired teen closed his eyes apparently deep in thought.

"I'd heard rumors, but…" Rean trailed off not wanting to continue that sentence.

"No doubt my father was the one who ordered this fortifications, I have no intention of giving comments of my own on his decision". The blond noble continued. "But if you wish to lodge a complaint, I'm quite happy to listen; so?"

"…No, it's fine". Machias answered. "We should get back to Bareahard".

"Yeah"

"Let's go then". Rean and Fie supported.

.

As they were making their way back a loud siren suddenly started to sound.

"What's that?"

"It seems to be coming from the fort". Machias answered Rean's question as the group looked back at the direction of Aurochs fort.

"Hm?"

"Fie, what's-". Rean stopped mid question as he moved his eyes to where the girl was looking and saw a strange silver humanoid form carrying a child on one of its arms while flying. 'What in the hell- quick, camera!' Reacting as quickly as possible he took out his camera and took a picture of the flying object.

"Wh-what was THAT?!" The class vice president asked in confusion. "Are birds like that common around here?!"

"Imbecile; that was no bird". Jusis answered.

"…Looked like someone was riding on it". The youngest member of Class VII commented.

"Yeah… I think it was a child, actually".

"Wh-what?!"

"Are you certain?"

"Going by build, yeah". Rean answered to Machias and Jusis as they and Emma were now looking at him. "I didn't get a good look at the face, so I can't be one hundred percent sure… but I think so".

"Unbelievable…" Emma trailed off but the conversation was cut short when two tanks appeared from the direction of the fort and stopped besides Group A.

"Lord Jusis!" A soldier said from atop the lid of the tank. "W-were you on your way back to Bareahard?"

"What is all this commotion? What is the meaning of that siren?" The noble demanded to know.

"W-well, you see… moments ago, we became aware of an intruder in Aurochs Fort".

"Y-you don't mean…"

"...the silver… thing that flew past us?" The Class VII president and vice-president thought aloud getting the attention of the soldier.

"Y-you saw it?! Which direction did it go?!"

"It flew off to the southwest mere moments ago". Jusis told them. "At a rather significant speed".

"Damn… if you'll please excuse us!" With no more words the soldier went back inside the tank and both drove off in pursuit.

"They won't catch it". The silver haired girl stated.

"It does seem unlikely". Rean agreed looking at his camera as if he could see the picture he just took, although he needs to reveal it first. "What could that have been, though?"

"That's a very good question". Emma said.

"I never heard of anything been able to fly other than airships!" Machias exclaimed.

Although they still were curious Jusis convinced them that this was a matter for the army and that they should leave it to them, everyone agreed to put it in their reports, though, as it was noteworthy, as Emma put it.

Rean also told them that his shoulder seems to be completely healed, earning some surprised looks from his friends but the only explanation he could give was that Emma's grandmother's medicine seems to be really effective.

They fought a few more mobs in the way back and by near sundown they finally reached Bareahard.

* * *

At Bareahard.

After getting back Jusis noticed that the silver flying object doesn't seem to have come to the city since everyone was calm, they did a bee-line towards the noble who asked for the bath salts and delivered them, afterwards they had a bit of free time on their hands.

"Hey Jusis".

"Yes, Rean?"

"Is it allowed to fish on that river that goes through the city?" The black haired swordsman asked.

"I believe so; at least it was last time I was here".

"Great, I know what I'm doing with this little free time". He said smiling. "What about you guys?"

"I was hoping to explore the city a bit more, would you like to come along Fie?" Emma asked her silver haired friend.

"Sure". She answered with a small smile.

"What about you two?"

"I don't have anything in particular I want to do… maybe I'll just go to the hotel and rest". Machias answered first.

"I'll walk around for a while, I'd like to see if there is anything different compared to two months ago". Jusis said second.

"Would you two like to come and fish with me?" Rean asked, earning the stares of the others.

"I'll pass, I'm kind of tired". The class vice president answered adjusting his glasses while looking away.

"…I'll have to decline". The blond noble said next doing the same.

"Suit yourselves; we'll meet up at the hotel before the sun completely goes down, agreed?" Rean asked earning a nod of approval from everyone. "Let's go then".

He did a quick stop at the hotel to grab his fishing rod and baits before walking to a small hallway below the street and near the river.

'Let's see what I can fish here'. He casted the rod and from then it was the waiting game.

* * *

'He is strange'. Jusis thought as he watched Rean whistling while walking with his fishing equipment. 'It's not just a matter of been selfless, it's… not my place to comment on it'. With that thought he walked to the entrance of a restaurant in front of the hotel. 'Been a while since I actually visited'. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Fie asked as she followed the class president around.

"I don't know, I thought we could just wander around and see what we find". Emma answered happily.

"Fine by me". The youngest member of Class VII agreed. "By the way do you have any more of that medicine from your grandmother?"

"E-eh? I-I think I may have some more, why?"

"Why are you so flustered by that question?"

"I-I'm not?" Fie gave her a half eyed look as if saying 'you're a terrible liar'.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine". The silver haired girl said shrugging. 'It's not like I talk much either'.

The atmosphere got a bit awkward after that conversation, luckily, it didn't last much.

"Oh, hi". Machias greeted the two girls from Group A.

"Hi Machias". Emma greeted back.

"Weren't you going to stay at the hotel?" Fie asked a bit curious.

"I couldn't rest". The shotgun user answered with a shrug. "So~… what have you been up to?"

"Not much".

"We've mostly been walking around, would you like to join us?" The Class VII president offered.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that".

With that they started to walk around.

.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Machias asked earning the attention of the two girls, who nodded 'yes'. "Does Rean seem… strange to you?"

"Strange?" Emma asked.

"Yeah like… he is too selfless".

"Yeah". Fie said.

"I don't get it, is it weird that he is selfless?" The blue eyed girl asked a bit confused.

"Emma, you are selfless, he… is _too_ selfless, to the point is strange". The silver haired girl explained. "Take the wound to his shoulder today as an example, Machias and Jusis were responsible but he didn't say anything to them".

"F-Fie, you shouldn't-"

"No, it's true". The shotgun user interrupted. "His wound was our fault, there is no denying that". He admitted shamefully.

"Well… now that you mention it, I guess it may seem that way, but couldn't it be that he is simply a nice person?" Emma offered.

"I guess but it still seems odd". Machias answered.

"He also worries too much, he is always telling me not to sleep outside".

"…no, that's not strange at all". The two glasses wearing teens answered in sync, Fie simply shrugged.

* * *

'Well, I guess I should go back after this last one'. Rean thought casting his fishing rod one more time. 'I wonder if I can manage to get those two to stop their fights beyond just a truce'. He wondered trying to come up with a way for the 'prideful warriors' of Class VII to get along.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I fish here?" A man of around Rean's age asked.

"Sure, go right ahead". Rean answered as a fish took the bait and he reeled it in.

"Thank you". The teen said casting his rod.

"I need to go anyway". The black haired swordsman said writing down a note of the fish he caught before letting him go. 'If I'm not eating them there is no need to take them with me'. "Good luck". He wished the other fisherman before leaving.

* * *

At the entrance of the hotel.

"Hey guys". Rean greeted, been the last one to get there.

"Hey".

"How was the fishing?" Fie and Emma answered in that order.

"Good, how about you?" He asked the entire group.

"I ended up joining Emma and Fie on their walk around town". Machias answered.

"Nothing of note happened". Jusis said lastly. "Come on, we should leave our things".

Group A started to make his way towards the hotel but before anyone could get in the horn of a car sounded.

"That's… father…" The local noble trailed off quickly walking towards the car that stopped right in front of the hotel.

"What?!" Machias asked in surprise as the window of the rear seat of the car slid down, revealing a man with a moustache, hair the same color as Jusis and wearing a green noble attire similar to Rufus.

"…I'm terribly sorry for not coming to greet you, Father; although I'm here for a short time, I, Jusis, have returned to-"

"Enough". Duke Albarea interrupted his son in a cold tone. "As I informed Rufus, you may do as you wish while you're here, however, you will do nothing that brings shame upon myself, nor upon the Albarea name". He ordered. "Please be ever mindful of your position and what you represent"

"…yes, Father". The son said a bit dejected. "Umm… would it be too much to ask for you to introduce yourself to my classm-?"

"I have no time for pleasantries". The duke interrupted once again. "Should I require anything of you, you will be contacted". With those words the window slid back up and the car drove off… leaving a seemingly gloomy Jusis.

"…what was that all about?"

"F-Fie, that's not really-".

"That was the almighty Duke Albarea, was it?" Machias asked the obvious, shifting the attention from the two girls to himself. "The head of one of the Four Great Houses and the man in charge of this entire province".

"Indeed". The son of the duke confirmed. "And by some strange twist of fate, my father as well".

'…guess they aren't in the best of terms'. Rean thought, noticing his choice of words.

"…I've spoken out of turn, forget I said that". Jusis requested. "Today's workload has made me hungry; shall we return to our rooms, then find something to eat?"

"That sounds good to me". Emma agreed, partially to change the heavy atmosphere.

"I'm starving". Fie confessed.

* * *

After a shower and a short rest they all went to a restaurant in front of the hotel and enjoyed their meal in one of the tables outside.

"I hope you enjoy your meal". The chef said happily as he brought the dishes. "It's been a while since you came here"

"Thors' curriculum had me returning earlier than expected". Jusis answered smiling. "And thank you, it looks delicious".

"It is my pleasure, and thank you for your visit earlier; I will leave you to your meal". With those words the chef left.

'Jusis visited earlier here? I guess he didn't eat so…' His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of the food. '…I'll think about it later'.

"The breeze here feels wonderful". Machias commented with a contented sigh.

"The food was delicious, too". Emma complimented the restaurant.

"Agreed". Fie said.

"I can see why this restaurant is popular with the nobles". Rean said before looking at the local noble. "Do you dine here often, Jusis?"

"I do, the chef has been good to me since I was a child, I was practically raised on this food". He answered.

"Hmph, how typical; even in your dining habits, you nobles subsist on unnecessary luxury". The Class VII vice president said before admitting. "…though, I can't deny the quality of the food".

"It wasn't just tasty but…" The silver haired member of the group trailed off, looking for the right word. "…warm, too"

"Yes". The orbal staff user agreed. "For a high-class restaurant, the chef seems to have used a lot of very healthy ingredients". The slightest hint of a smirk found its way to her expression before she added. "Perhaps he's doing his part to ensure Jusis stays in good health".

'I think this is the first time I've seen Emma tease someone'. The Eight Leaves practitioner thought holding back a chuckle.

"…I wouldn't doubt it". Was the only answer the blond noble gave on the matter before a short silence befell them.

"I-I wonder what Group B is doing right now". The green haired shotgun user said to fill the silence.

"Haha, we had that exact same conversation in our group last month, too". Rean answered. "I'm sure they're hard at work over in Sainth-Arkh, probably nothing to worry about".

"It was… Celdic for you last month, right?" The bespectacled girl asked remembering. "So you were thinking of us on the first night?"

"Yeah; after dinner, we were wondering how Group B was getting on". The new member of this group confirmed. "I believe I said something among the lines of 'Jusis and Machias are having a competition to see who can eat the most before it's ruined by them trying to knock each other out' or something like that". After he finished that sentence Fie's eyes widened and she stared at the black haired teen. "What?... No way, were they seriously doing that?!"

"O-of course not!"

"Don't be ridiculous". Machias and Jusis answered in turn.

"Nah, I was just messing with you". Fie answered with a giggle.

"Aww, and here I thought I had some sort of psychic power, I guess this is how the dream ends". Rean said overdramatically. "Jokes aside… dare I ask how it was last month?"

The 'prideful warriors' simply looked away.

"Nowhere near as peacefully as now". The gun-sword user answered. "This is a big improvement".

"I… kind of figured as much". The tachi wielder said.

"We are doing… much better this time, that much is true". Machias admitted.

"And I'm sure our reports will reflect that". Emma commented happily.

"It is an improvement, though I'm not convinced it's good enough". Jusis gave his opinion.

"I-it's not?" The purple-brown haired girl asked in surprise.

"I'm certain Group B gave their absolute best in all of their tasks today but can we honestly say the same? That we could have done no better? And I'm referring not just to the monster encounter, but to the handling of our other tasks as well".

After Jusis finished talking everyone exchanged a look as if wordlessly agreeing with each other that he is right.

"We'll just have to try and make up for it in the day we have left". Rean eventually ended the silence. "Besides, we had the chance to catch sight of a far bigger problem".

"Yes, that's true". Emma agreed as everyone remembered the 'events' that they were witness of, specifically, how the count bought the Dryad's Tear and the tanks going to Aurochs Fort.

"First we find out taxes are raising throughout the province, then we find out the military is being expanded on a grand scale". Machias thought out loud before addressing Jusis. "Don't even try to tell me the two aren't related!"

"I have no intention of denying it but you're only looking at one side of the coin, exactly how many Achtzehn tanks do you think the Imperial Army has under their control?" Jusis asked back.

"W-well…"

"A hundred or two, I'd guess". Fie answered after Machias trailed off.

"Precisely, the Imperial Army's military capabilities are enormous; this country has one of the most powerful armed forces on the continent and roughly seventy percent of it is under the chancellor's control". The noble looked directly at Machias before continuing. "Tell me, how is the Noble Alliance supposed to counter that?"

"So you're suggesting that's why the provincial army needs to bolster its forces?" Emma asked.

"Considering both sides are comprised of Erebonians, it all seems so wasteful" Rean gave his opinion.

When a new voice was heard.

"Ah, the travails of youth! How noble and beautiful they are!" A certain baron they met earlier said.

"Baron Blueblanc, I believe?" Rean asked searching his memory.

"Haha, It's such an honor that you would remember a mere baron!" He answered a bit too happy. "I see you've completed a hard day's work already, how splendid!"

"…yes, nearly". Machias answered; a bit bothered by the baron is overdramatic tone.

"What about you?" Fie asked with half closed eyes.

"Alas, I have yet to be blessed with the fateful encounter I seek; the search for beauty is filled with perils and obstacles… yet that is precisely what makes it all so beautiful!" Blueblanc answered her before moving the fringe on his forehead… and for some reason making sparkles appear.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay". Jusis said politely.

"I most certainly will… though it truly is a pity that the clear air of this verdant city should be tinged, if but faintly, with the scent of steel". The baron said earning a glare from the member of the Albarea household in the table. "I'd heard that Duke Albarea was a man of many interests, but I was unaware he counted playing with fire among them".

'I don't like where this is going'. Everyone at the table thought with different degrees of annoyance.

"I don't condemn it for it, though! For only by playing with fire can one create fireworks; would you not agree, my friends?"

"I don't like your implications".

"And I think this whole line of conversation is… a little inappropriate". The class vice president and president answered him.

"Oh, please do pardon me, young lady! I meant no harm, I assure you" Blueblanc quickly apologized. "I wish you well on your remaining day here; may you reveal to me the beauty I seek by its end!... be it the lovely luster of success or the sad splendor of failure". The baron did an over exaggerated bow before walking away.

"Who does he think he is?" Machias asked with an annoyed growl. "This is why I can't stand nobles!"

"Hmph, I thought you might say that". The court fencing practitioner answered, unimpressed. "If it makes you feel better, though, I have my doubts as to whether that man truly is a noble to begin with".

"What…?"

"His behavior seems so exaggerated…" Emma gave her opinion. "Almost as if he's trying to act like the quintessential noble, like he's… fulfilling the stereotype".

"Yeah, something about him feels off to me, too". Rean chimed in. "But what's even stranger is that he knew we only had one day left here". That sentence surprised the others in the table who did a quick recap in their heads of the interaction they had with the so-called baron-

"Y-you're right!" The shotgun user said.

"…We told him of our field study, but never once did we divulge how long we intended to remain here". Jusis commented while looking at the direction he had left.

"Between him and that silver object… we've been crossing paths with a lot of strange people today". Fie said with a mixture of boredom and curiosity.

In the end they decided not to worry about that since they still needed to finish their work and returned to the hotel to work on their reports.

* * *

At night in the boys' hotel room.

'…dammit'. Jusis Albarea thought with a sigh failing to keep his eyes closed.

"Can't get to sleep?" A voice at his left asked, slightly surprising him.

"I could ask you the same". He answered to Rean. "You aren't going to tell me the bed's too hard for you, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it". The black haired teen answered with a chuckle. "I've never slept in a bed this high class in my life, not even back at home".

"And yet you're the son of Baron Schwarzer… you've not lived the life one might expect f a boy from a noble family".

"Yeah, that's just how my dad is". Rean said with a smile on his face before doing a poor imitation of his father. "'A lord should live like his people, not above them'; that's how he always put it".

"I see… It sounds as though you have a good family".

"Yeah, I'm very thankful for my upbringing".

There was a second of silence before Jusis asked while looking at the roof.

"Aren't you going to ask? I assumed you'd be curious about that brief exchange with my father earlier".

"I am but I won't ask if you don't want to tell". The lesser noble of the two answered. "You obviously get along really well with your brother but… it doesn't take a genius to see that it's not the same with the duke; has he… always been like that?"

"As far back as I can remember… I suppose he just has little respect for a son born to a commoner".

'…Wait! What did he just-?! Learn to vocalize Rean Schwarzer!' "What was that?" He asked moving to a sitting position.

"My brother and I have different mothers". Jusis began to explain. "He was born of my father's legal wife… a noble who still lives to this day". His expression fell slightly before he continued. "My own mother, however, was a commoner… and she passed away eight years ago; in other words, I am his bastard son".

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that". He then remembered something that seemed odd to him at that moment. "Hey, the chef from that restaurant…?"

"He's my uncle, on my mother's side; perhaps that's why he's always been so good to me… or perhaps he's simply compelled to treat me as I 'deserve' to be treated, being the son of the duke".

"…Do you honestly believe that? Because if you do I might need to slap some sense into you" Rean said with a scowl, a bit bothered by that comment.

"Wha…?" Jusis stared at him for a moment, baffled at what he just heard from his fellow classmate.

"I don't blame you for being a little cynical, and I have only met him once, but he is your uncle, do you really think he only treats you well because of who your father is?"

"… No, I don't". The blond noble answered with a small smile.

"Good". And just like that the fuchsia eyed teen went back to his usual demeanor. "…I'm sure you have your differences… but you do get along with your brother, right?"

"You could say that, he's treated me well ever since I was taken in eight years ago". Jusis answered. "He was the one who taught me my swordsmanship and who trained me in the ways of court etiquette".

"I knew it". Rean said with a chuckle.

"…Pardon?"

"There's just something… honest, I guess you could say, about the way you fight; it shows that whoever taught you was someone you really trusted, when we first met him this afternoon, I had a hunch he might have been the one". The son of the Albarea household simply stared at his classmate in silence for a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Hmph, nothing at all". He answered moving his eyes back to the ceiling. "You just keep reminding me how… unlike a noble you truly are".

"Haha, I get that a lot". A comfortable silence befell them before this time Jusis broke it.

"Is your injury from this afternoon on the mend?"

"It's fine, honestly; there's no pain and the wound's closed up like it was never there". Rean assured him. "I'll have to be sure to thank Emma's grandmother for her help someday".

"That's good to hear". The blue eyed teen said before considering if he should say what's on his mind, in the end. "…still, from where I stand, you are something of a danger to yourself".

"I… am?" Jusis moved to a sitting position as well before answering.

"On the day of the entrance ceremony, when the trap door opened beneath us you acted instantly to protect Alisa, there wasn't even a moment's hesitation". He paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "In most cases, one would reflexively act to protect himself, it's part of man's natural survival instinct, yet you put another before yourself, not even pausing to question the validity of that decision… and you did exactly the same thing with us today". Rean simply stood quietly waiting for his classmate to continue. "I'm sure most people would see that as an act of selflessness and sing your praises for it but to me, it comes across as… abnormal, perhaps even twisted"

Rean laid back down in his bed before chuckling. "I… don't know how to respond to that! I wasn't expecting you to see through me quite so… clearly".

"I owed you as much, for having seen through me first; still… the point stands, you need to be more cognizant of the effects your actions have on those around you; if not for your health then for your…" The blond noble trailed off not sure of how to continue. "…reputation? That selflessness of yours can just as easily be perceived as arrogance".

"I have a reputation?!" Rean asked, honestly shocked at hearing that word.

"…If that question had come from anyone else I would think they're jesting".

"Still, I get your point, you're not the first person to tell me that". The noble from Ymir said before doing another poor imitation. "'What's the point in saving others if you can't spare even a moment to save yourself?' That's what my old master always used to say to me".

"Was it, now?"

Another comfortable silence set in before they both shared a chuckle.

"…I suppose we both have some things we need to work through".

"Yeah; but for now, we need to get a good night's sleep" Rean agreed. "If we stay up too late tonight, we're going to be dead to the world tomorrow, and that wouldn't be fair to the others".

"Hmph; I agree, it wouldn't be fair… to the girls, at least".

'For some reason, I saw that coming'.

"I'd hate to be so tired as to limit my potential". He said laying down on his bed once again.

"Hear, hear". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered. "Good night, Jusis".

"Pleasant dreams".

* * *

Next morning after everyone got ready they met at the lobby of the hotel.

"Here is the envelope Lord Rufus entrusted to me". The manager said handing over their tasks for the day. "Please take it, and study its contents well".

"Thank you".

"Much appreciated". Rean and Jusis said.

"…if you'll excuse me, then; should you require anything further, please do not hesitate to let me know!" With those words the older man walked away.

"All right, let's see what my brother's given us for today".

There were two requests in the envelope, a monster extermination request and a gathering of ingredients to make a, as the request put it, 'nostalgic dish'.

"…another well-balanced assortment". Emma opined.

"You know…" Rean trailed off for a moment considering something. "…I wouldn't be surprised if Rufus had predicted what happened yesterday from the very start".

"You're saying he intended to give us a firsthand look at the problems between the nobles and the commoners?" Machias asked. "Hmph; if that's true, I'm impressed. His reputation is well earned".

"Sure does seem that way". Fie gave her opinion.

"…I believe that's enough talk about my brother; we have only one day left before we must depart on our return voyage to Trista, we should set out as-".

"Jusis Albarea". The Class VII vice president interrupted earning a few surprised stares.

"…what is it, Machias Regnitz?" The aforementioned asked.

"Do you find it kind of funny when they call each other by their full name?"

"A bit… if they're not about to fight". Fie whispered back to Rean.

"I will accept no more failures; today, we WILL form a combat link". The shotgun user declared, once again earning a few surprised stares.

'That came out of nowhere'.

"…as much as I may dislike you, I'm ashamed that we were unable to do what every other member of our class has accomplished; today's monster extermination request seems as good a chance as any to make up for yesterday's failure, wouldn't you say?"

"…you really are simpleminded, aren't you?" Jusis asked with an amused grin. "I suppose you overhead our conversation last night and feel some kind of affinity toward me now?"

"N-nonsense! I did no such thing!"

'That kind of reaction proves you wrong'. Fie thought.

"I was fast asleep while you yammered on about your family and Rean…" Probably realizing what he just said the glasses wearing teen trailed off after that.

"Machias… you have to be the worst liar I will ever meet in my life". Rean said with a grin, while Emma let out a giggle.

"That's pretty conclusive". Fie added with a grin as well.

"Haha; very well, I accept". The blond noble answered to the shotgun user's request. "I'll be happy to show you what a proper combat link looks like".

"H-hah! We'll see about that! Fortunately, I have more than enough generosity of spirit to endure being paired with an arrogant noble like you!"

Rean couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the exchange that, unlike before, it seemed to be more of both of them joking around instead of actually meaning their words.

"Maybe today's field study will go more smoothly than yesterday's after all". Emma thought out loud.

But the conversation was interrupted when a male's voice was heard.

"Lord Jusis".

"Arnauld?" The blue eyed swordsman said, a bit confused at seeing one of the butlers of his father around. "What brings you here? I would have expected you to be at my father's side".

"I'm terribly sorry I could not greet you upon your arrival yesterday". Aurnauld apologized. "However, I have come today in the capacity of an escort".

"An escort?" Jusis repeated even more confused. "…to where? I'm sure you're aware that I returned to Bareahard purely as part of a field study for my academy work".

"But of course". The butler assured. "However, His Grace has directly requested that I escort you to the mansion, so I would be most appreciative if you'd accompany me without delay".

"F-Father? He showed no signs of desiring my company when we spoke yesterday!" Jusis said, surprised at hearing this.

"I am in no position to question or oppose his orders, merely to obey them; I'm sure you understand… though while I hesitate to speculate, I do wonder if His Grace may feel some regret regarding his demeanor yesterday…"

"I…b-but…" Jusis trailed off feeling conflicted between going and meet his father or staying and complete the assignments, in the end he looked at his classmates as if asking them what to do.

"Go with him". Machias told him adjusting his glasses, surprising the young noble. "We can attempt to form a combat link another time".

"We'll be able to handle the morning's tasks just fine on our own, don't worry about us". Rean assured him.

"You've come all the way back to your hometown… it would be a shame not visit with your family, right?" Emma supported.

"Agreed". As did Fie.

"A-Are you certain…?" He asked doubting for a moment longer. "Very well, I'll return this afternoon". But in the end he decided to listen to his classmates. "And though I will worry as to how you'll fare without me, I know you'll at least try your best, for what that's worth". He added jokingly.

"Hmph, of course we will". Machias answered in a similar tone.

"All right, let's meet back in the hotel lobby around noon; if something comes up, just leave a message at the front desk".

"Understood" He answered to Rean's suggestion. "Lead the way, Arnauld".

"Gladly, sir". The butler answered before addressing the rest of Group A. "Please, excuse us". After a small bow they left the hotel.

"Oh Jusis".

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if we tell them?" Rean asked before the noble passed through the door.

"…not at all, it would be a bit rude to leave them in the dark after all".

"Got it".

"I'll see you all in the afternoon". This time he really did left the hotel.

"…well, let's get started! We wouldn't want to give Jusis any further reason to worry, now, would we?" The Eight Leaves practitioner said.

"Certainly not". Emma agreed. "Still…" All eyes then went towards Machias.

"…Wh-what? What is it? If you have something to say, just say it!" The green haired teen spoke, clearly flustered.

"Oh, it's nothing; nothing at all!" Emma answered holding back a giggle.

"She's probably thinking, the worst is over, and it's all thanks to your eavesdropping". Rean said jokingly.

"Good boy". Fie congratulated as if Machias was a dog.

"S-stop that! Stop looking at me like I'm so hapless babe!" Machias demanded before yammering about how he will beat Emma in the midterms while she is at her best, to which she simply answered with a shy 'Y-you will…?' apparently not really aware that there was some competition between them, and to Fie about how sleeping in class is 'an affront to our education!', the younger girl's answer was to cover her ears and say 'I can't hear you' clearly mocking him.

Eventually they stopped the teasing and started with the field study tasks.

* * *

As group A worked in their assignments, the car carrying Jusis steadily approached the Albarea mansion.

'There's no way father would call me because he wishes for my company, he never once has asked that of me, there is no way… is there?' The young noble wondered, although he could not remember any time the duke ever seemed to enjoy his company a part of him wanted to hold on to that glimmer of hope. '…I guess I'll have my answer shortly'.

A few minutes later and he had reached the mansion, Jusis exited the car as Arnauld opened the door and walked towards the entrance, a bit faster than usual.

Once he entered the mansion he saw his father standing near the staircase to the second floor, apparently waiting for his arrival.

"Father, I was told you called for me".

"That's right". The duke answered. "You are under house arrest".

"…eh?" Was the only sound that could come out of the teen's mouth after he heard that, as his eyes widened in disbelief. "I-I'm sorry father, could you please repeat that?"

"You are under house arrest, effective immediately and until further notice". Without any other word the head of the Albarea household went upstairs and disappeared on the second floor.

"…Arnauld, did you know about this?" Jusis asked the butler, whose only response was to look away in shame. 'Damn it'. The young noble cursed while gritting his teeth in rage. "…I'll be in my room". He informed, knowing that he wouldn't let him pass the front door; and even if he forced his way out, there were no shortage of guards around the mansion that could capture him.

Jusis purposely took a long way to his chamber to see if there was any chance of escape, the windows and doors appeared to be locked and the guards were constantly patrolling, eventually he reached his room and entered it, literally plopping down in his bed face-up and with an arm covering his face.

'I was a fool'. He thought with a smile of self-mockery. 'Wanting my company? Yeah, right!' He kept cursing for who knows how long before eventually calming down… at least enough to think about other things aside from curses.

.

.

'…wait, something doesn't add up'. He moved to a sitting position and started to assess his situation. 'There is no reason for him to do this, he has never been a great father but he never purposely went out of his way to make my life miserable'. Although their relationship was the furthest thing from ideal, or even acceptable, it was true that the duke never did something to purposely inflict harm on him, probably because the only interest he had on his second son was of 'do not bring shame on me'. 'So why did he do something like this now?'

If it wasn't to bring him pain then what could be the reason.

'What does he earn by keeping me here? What would he lose if I was still with my classmates?' He then started to count what he knows about the rest of Group A that could influence his father to do this. 'Rean is the son of a baron, even if he is adopted, but as far as I know his father doesn't participate on political debates so I doubt my father has some agenda that involves him; Emma is a commoner from a remote region of the empire, I don't know anything else about her that could possibly be relevant to him; I don't know much about Fie but she said she was a commoner, so unless it turns out she is the long lost daughter of some great noble family I doubt she is the target and Machias… is the son of Imperial governor Carl Regnitz'. A metaphorical bulb lighted in his mind realizing what the most likely situation was. 'I have a bad feeling about this, he can't capture him without a reason but the provincial army is basically dogs waiting to be told 'attack' right now, even if it's on false charges they would arrest him solely because they were ordered to do so; in other words this is all just some move to gain more power'. He got up from his bed with an expression of pure anger on his face.

"W-would he really…?" Jusis trailed off as a part of him wanted to believe he was wrong. '…If my reasoning is correct then I need to leave this place as soon as possible'. Just then someone knocked on his door.

" _Lord Jusis, it's me Arnauld_ ". The youngest son of the Albarea household walked towards the door and opened it just enough so his face was the only thing visible.

"What is it?"

"I thought I should inform you that one of your classmates has been arrested by the provincial army".

'Damn it!' Jusis yelled in his mind.

"He is currently been held in the dungeon of the local guardhouse here in Bareahard… also, please do pardon me, but I tend to sometimes think out loud".

"What…?"

"I just remembered that I should make sure the passage to the underground waterway is locked, I would have to first go to the room of the head butler since that's where the key is kept, after all there are not only monsters there but that place extends beneath a good portion of Bareahard; I don't even want to think about it but if someone were to infiltrate it from let's say… the guardhouse's dungeon, they could easily make their way here if they were knowledgeable enough".

"…Hmph, is that so?" Jusis answered opening his door a bit more. "You better get to it then, you're a good man Arnauld".

"I… am really not". The butler answered with a sad smile. "But I appreciate your kind words". After a small bow he left Jusis to his own devices.

'Now… how can I get the key and reach the entrance to the waterway without being seen?' Jusis started to run simulations in his head with the knowledge he had of the mansion to try and find the best route to his objective.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

"Now stay here and think about what you've done". Rean said as he locked the hotel door of the boys' room with Jusis and Machias inside.

"Hey, let us out of here, right now!" Machias demanded banging on the door.

"Don't waste your breath, he clearly has no intention of opening that door". Jusis told him, also annoyed at the situation, he then tried to open the window of the room only to discover that it was locked. "Well then". He attempted to break it but there wasn't even a crack after he tried to charge against it.

"Hmm, what's this?" Machias asked when a note was passed beneath the door. "'The windows were locked and according to the manager are made with a special glass so they're not easily broken', how did you even lock the windows from the inside and make it so we can't unlock it?!" Another note was passed, this time Jusis grabbed it.

"'Super glue', is what it says".

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

After spending an hour or so trying to find an exit they gave up.

"It seems we are out of options, how about we just tell them that we sorted out our differences?" Jusis suggested.

"…Fine, whatever it takes to get out of here". He approached the door and called out. "Hey guys, we already made peace with each other, can you let us out please?"

Another note was passed.

"…you must be joking". Jusis said after reading it.

"What does it say?"

"'Say: I am sorry for the things I said and you are a great human being who I hope will become my best friend', we have to say that in order to be let out".

"Are you serious?!" Another note was passed. "'Yes, we are'; damn you!"

"Let's just get this over with". Both teens sighed and took a deep breath.

"I am s-sorry for the things I said and… you are a g-g-great human being and I hope you will become my best f-f-f-f- THERE IS NO WAY I CAN SAY THAT" Both yelled at the same time as once again they started to bang in the door.

"They need a bit more time". Rean said the obvious as he, Emma and Fie stood near the door, that was now been hit by shotgun shells.

"I'm impressed at how durable these doors are". Fie admitted.

* * *

 **Maybe not my best work but that's what came out of my head.**

 **I think there is nothing else to say, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	17. The Great Escape'

**'The Great Escape'**

 **.**

 **KnightSpark: Hahaha; if that nearly killed you, you're going to drop dead when we reach Heimdallr.**

 **Thank you for the support and the review, until next time.**

 **Apex85: Thank you, I'm glad you think so.**

 **In my opinion there is a difference there, however, I would like to ask that we keep that subject on wait till we reach that part of the story in this fic, since it involves a certain idea I have and I feel I would end up accidentally giving spoilers about it.**

 **As always thank you for the support and for always leaving a review, until next time.**

 **Guest: No and no; I have Trails in the Sky in my sights but Cold Steel 2 takes priority (2018 can't come soon enough).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to Naofumi and Auditto for adding this fic to their list of favs and/or follows.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All right, enough of been ashamed for the other chapter, let's do this!**

 **-I start powering up and write 'I don't own Trails of Cold Steel' with my aura-.**

* * *

'So far so good'. Jusis Albarea thought as he made his way towards the head butler's office.

Luckily he didn't have to hide while walking around, his father said 'house arrest' after all, in other words he was free to move around the house as long as he didn't try to escape.

'Even so, if I'm caught then he'll tighten the security and make it even more difficult for me to escape; I must succeed'.

Turning a corner he reached the hallway where his objective was, there didn't seem to be any guards there.

'They probably don't think that I would attempt this'. Walking slowly and as silently as possible he approached the door and after making sure no one was around took a peek through the key-hole. 'Tch, he is there with… Arnauld?'

" _I leave it to you then_ ".

" _Understood_ ". The two exchanged that conversation as the head butler gave the key to the underground passage to Arnauld.

'What is he doing?' Noticing that he was starting to leave the office the young noble moved away from the door and towards the direction he had come from, he didn't run since that would only attract suspicion if he was seen, not to mention it would make noise. 'I guess I can ask him if he comes over here'.

As Arnauld exited the office he noticed Jusis standing near the corner of the hallway and his eyes widened slightly.

"Is something the matter Lord Jusis?" He asked, _quietly_ and only after taking a few steps away from the door.

"Not at all, I was just taking a little walk". Jusis answered impassively. "What about you?"

"I'm honored you'd ask". He answered making a small bow before walking past him. "I was just about to attend to my duties; I have many things to do after all". As he said that he purposely dropped the two keys he had been holding and the noble caught them before they could reach the ground.

"I see, I wish you luck then, make sure not to forget the _keys you need near their respective locks_ ". With those words he started to walk in the opposite direction.

"I will keep that in mind".

'Thank you'. The blue eyed swordsman said in his mind with a small smile as he went back to his room and grabbed his sword.

.

As he suspected none of the butlers or maids tried to stop him or even spoke to him aside from the few that said 'Lord Jusis' as they bowed in a form of greeting, not even while he had his sword at his side.

Eventually he reached his objective, one of the back doors of the mansion that is usually used to receive food.

'I didn't see any more guards than usual when I came here or out of the windows while walking and they don't have enough manpower to keep someone stationed behind the doors, they'll probably keep to their patrols'. He hid behind several barrels of something, he didn't know what it was and there was no need to find out, which still allowed him to look through one of the windows.

After that he waited for the next patrol.

There were some close encounters as some of the servants of the house entered the place and rummaged around, turns out some of them steal some food but that wasn't something to be concerned about now.

Once the patrol, consisting of two soldiers walking in opposite directions, appeared he started to count the seconds until the next one showed up.

.

'Around four hundred seconds between patrols'. He thought mentally. 'If I want to reach the entrance I need to move fast enough to get there, while also avoiding any of the soldiers that are looking around'.

Sadly, the mansion of the Albareas had a carefully kept garden and there were little places where he could hide between his current position and his objective.

'I'll have to move as soon as the next patrol walks by, the lookouts are all positioned to look outside so there shouldn't be any problem there, the only issue is that it isn't a straight line from here till the underground passage and I risk running into one of those soldiers; I should count less than four hundred and if I can find a place to hide then wait there until the patrol passes'.

Having decided on his course of action, he only had to wait till the patrol passed by again.

.

'All right, now'. Coming out of his hiding spot Jusis used the key to open the door and threw it somewhere around the center of the room. 'It would give Arnauld trouble if they find out he doesn't have the keys'.

After opening and closing the door behind him he made his way towards the entrance of the underground passage.

Of course he didn't went in a straight line, like it or not this was his home and he knew his way around it, so instead he went to a part of the garden that was always covered with bushes and flowers; he ran the furthest he could before counting three hundred seconds in his head and stopping for the soldier in patrol to come by.

It was actually a bit faster than before and he thanked his common sense for not been reckless and trying to reach his objective immediately.

Of course the soldier walked by but he knew he couldn't go just yet, the second soldier was walking in the opposite direction so he would pass here soon; and he did.

Once it had his back to the noble he once again started to move, he accidentally stepped on a tree stick that broke with an audible 'crack', but luckily the soldier was too far away to hear it at this point.

Not even giving himself time to sigh in relief, Jusis kept moving, this time faster than before since at that distance they shouldn't be able to hear him and his target was slowly coming on sight.

Once he reached the entrance to the underground passage, which was a lid in the ground with a chain and lock, he quickly opened it once again leaving the key behind and got in while slowly closing it to avoid making any noise.

Knowing that the worst part was over, the young noble allowed himself to sigh in relief, he still needed to climb down this ladder but aside from that he was on the clear.

'Thank you Arnauld, I hope they don't discover you'. Jusis silently wished the best for the butler as he made his way down.

* * *

'I should be on the clear now; it will take a while till they realize I'm gone and even then I doubt this would be the first option they consider'. As he thought that a sound in the tunnel behind him was heard. "Hmph, it seems a welcoming party is already here".

When Jusis turned around, sword already in hand, he saw a group of five monsters in his way, two were cat-looking creatures with a pair of wings that kept fluttering to keep them in the air and the other three were some sort of two legged armor shoulder pad, with two horns coming from what would be the ears in its head and the lower half of its body covered in black fur till the knee cap till the end of its three claw foot.

"But I don't have time to play with you". He raised his sword over his head before pointing it in front of him as he said this and a silver magic circle appeared in front of him before covering his sword with a silver glow, before the monsters had time to react he closed the distance with one step and stabbed the air just before the forehead of one of the cat monsters; the air around the monsters changed as a dome was suddenly around them forbidding their escape.

"Your end is sure". He adopted a stance with his sword, with the hilt above his heart and the tip pointing upwards before doing two diagonal slashes, the first one starting from the left down and the second from the right up, forming an X. "Crystal Saber". He did one last slash, this one horizontally, immediately after the dome exploded and the monsters inside were cut in the same way as the slashes.

"Phew… that still takes too much out of me". The blond swordsman thought out loud as he took a few deep breaths. 'But now is no time to rest'. Before thinking this he had already sheathed his sword and was walking towards the guardhouse. 'I never thought my brother teaching me about this place would come in handy… at least not for a situation like this one'.

.

.

Since he was currently a one-man team, Jusis made a point of avoiding battles as much as possible, sneaking around, and if he had to fight, he did his best to just scare the monsters away rather than right down annihilate them, not many did escape but it was better than nothing.

The underground waterway was surprisingly well maintained, there were several lamps that allowed anyone to see around, several big pillars holding the ceiling so the whole city doesn't crumble, some bars stopping certain pathways, and every now and then a set of ladders that took whoever was navigating them up or down.

'Alright, not too much further until the guardhouse'. Just as the noble teen thought that he heard a set of familiar voices. "I certainly didn't expect to encounter the three of you down here".

"Wha…?" One of the voices said in surprise.

"Is that…?"

"Jusis!" Rean exclaimed, his eyes a bit widened.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Emma said in relief.

"Hmph, of course I am". Jusis answered as if it was obvious while everyone got closer to each other. "Though, I can't say I was expecting to be placed under house arrest the moment I returned to the mansion"

"So that's what happened…" The other swordsman of the group trailed off.

"You know what's going on?" Fie asked, wondering if they'll have to fill in the details.

"Unfortunately". The blue eyed teen said holding back a sigh. "Arresting the Imperial governor's son under a false charge in order to keep the Reformist Faction under control… I find it hard to believe my father would attempt something so brazen". His expression changed to angry the slightest bit as Jusis tried to maintain a neutral expression. "He didn't have any intention of talking to me, not the slightest inclination, this was all planned from the start".

The other three stood in silence, with a mix of anger at the head of the Albarea household and pity towards their classmate, even if he would certainly hate to receive any of it.

"Enough about me". Jusis said to change the subject. "Thanks to my brother, I'm familiar with the general layout of this waterway; I'll lead us to the guardhouse, let's get moving".

"You're… actually…" The Eight Leaves practitioner trailed off, actually surprised.

"You were planning on saving him even if you had to do it alone, weren't you?" Emma asked happily.

"Nothing like last month's field study". Fie pointed out.

"Hmph". Jusis began to answer while looking them as if saying 'that must be a joke'. "Don't get the wrong idea, I just can't condone my father's actions; besides, he's no doubt huddled up, crying and lonely in the corner of his cell right now". He did an amused smile, probably imagining that. "It's worth rescuing him just to see that".

Emma giggled at hearing this, Fie sighed, probably a bit annoyed at the lie, while Rean.

"By Aidios, are all blondes tsunderes?" That question got the others to look at him.

"Wh-what?!" The blond in question asked in shock.

"What's that?" The silver haired girl of the group asked, not familiar with that term.

"Oh, one of the members of the literature club told me about it; a tsundere is a person who is usually cold, or even hostile, towards others but shows their friendlier or gentle side once you get to know them". The class president explained.

"…yeah, he is one for sure". Fie said with a grin.

"Come on, we have to go". The blue eyed noble said looking away and starting to walk.

"True, let's go". Rean agreed, letting go the tsundere thing... for now.

.

"So what happened after I left?" Jusis asked, wanting to know the details of how this situation came about.

"Want the long, short or abridged version?" Rean asked back.

"…what's the abridged version?" Emma asked, voicing everyone's confusion.

"The one where I change things to be ridiculous for the heck of it".

"Let's go with the 'neither short nor long' version". Fie stated with a half eyed look.

* * *

After Jusis left, everyone ended up making their way back to Aurochs Fort, a part of them nagging them about the silver object from yesterday and if the provincial army managed to catch it.

They asked the guards at the front but they were 'less than cooperative' about that, as they started to make their way back they found an overly positive man, since even when he was completely lost he kept smiling and saying that everything was gonna be okay, he had ended up here after trying to catch a butterfly and escaping some monsters, the soldiers weren't willing to escort him back so Group A offered to do so.

Nothing of note happened except for when they crossed a bridge and the man, called Anton, asked them to stop to go to the edge of it and yell 'I HATE ANNIVERSARY FESTIVALS! FAREWELL, MY YOUTH!' at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jusis asked perplexed.

"Yes". The other three answered in sync.

"…go on".

* * *

So after coming back, Anton and his friend thanked Group A and they set for their original tasks.

Starting with the one from Jusis' uncle, Hammond, they collected the ingredients and Hammond prepared the dish for them.

He called it Deluxe Herb Chowder; not only it was delicious but, as Fie and Machias put it, it would be great if to have it if you ever caught a cold.

The chef then mentioned how this was something Jusis' mother came up with one time he fell ill in his younger years and how he was always at the front of her mind.

A nostalgic smile found its way in the young Albarea's expression but everyone chose not to mention it.

He even gave the recipe that the dish was based off to them in case they wanted to try it.

After that it was the monster extermination request.

It was basically a giant carnivore plant with three heads, it gave some fight but nothing that Group A couldn't handle.

* * *

"What, you're not mentioning that part?" Fie asked with a grin.

"I was getting to that". Rean answered, earning an inquisitive look from Jusis. "So before the fight Machias tried to apologize to me about yesterday".

"Rean's answer was to say that he was to blame as well since the wounds were the result of his own carelessness before telling Machias that he counted on him". Emma continued.

"And after the fight was over and we were making our way back".

* * *

In the North Kreuzen Highway, a few hours ago.

"Rean". Machias called out, stopping the group.

"Something wrong?" The one called asked.

"I want to apologize".

"Like I said, it's fi-"

"I don't mean for yesterday". The shotgun user interrupted. "I mean for a week ago… when I hit you".

"Oh…"

Emma and Fie decided to stay silent as they talked about this.

"I was in a bad mood that day, some of the nobles from the upper class chess club are trying to have ours shut down; I had just finished an… 'argument' with them when you and Laura stopped me and Jusis from fighting, then the next day I saw that you seemed to be getting along and I started to associate you with the type of nobles I hate". While Machias was explaining Rean had stayed silent, letting him continue. "I know this may sound like an excuse but it really isn't and hitting you just because you were trying to find out why I hated nobles was out of place, to say the least".

"…It's fine, really". The swordsman assured him with a comforting smile. "I don't know what happened between you and nobles and I won't ask unless you want to tell me, I can tell that it isn't something you like to talk about, but I don't hold a grudge over it so don't worry about it".

"Thank you Rean". The class vice president answered. "However, I still think that what I did was out of place, so-"

* * *

"Let me guess". Jusis interrupted. "He told him 'hit me so we're even' or something to that effect, didn't he?"

"Yep". Fie confirmed.

"Did you hit him?"

"Yes… but probably not in the way you're thinking". Rean answered making the other noble raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"He flicked him". Emma answered his unspoken question.

"…flicked him?" The blond teen repeated.

"Yeah, just told him to take off his glasses and when Machias closed his eyes expecting the hit, he did…" Emma mimicked the motion in the air. "…like this, in his forehead".

"Machias kept saying that it isn't the same and I should hit him as he hit me". The black haired swordsman continued. "But that's the best I could do".

"…do you even know the meaning of the word 'anger'?"

"Oh, déjà vu". The orbal staff user said after hearing those words from Jusis, earning another raised eyebrow from the young noble.

"Machias asked the same thing". The silver haired girl explained with an amused expression that suddenly turned serious.

"Seems we have to end our little recap here". Rean stated taking out his sword, Jusis and Emma following suit.

"There are a lot". The bespectacled girl stated seeing the dozen or so monsters in their way.

"They're nothing but fodder, it will be just a matter of time before we're through". The blue eyed swordsman said confidently.

"Time isn't exactly a luxury we have but I guess there is no other way". The Eight Leaves practitioner said preparing his stance, but before anyone could engage the enemy.

"…leave them to me". A monotonous voice was heard.

"Fie?" The three other asked a bit confused.

"Get behind that pillar and don't come out till I'm done". The silver haired girl said as she calmly walked towards the monsters.

"Wh-what…?" Emma trailed off as the three simply looked at her back.

"…let's do as she says". Rean said walking back. "She isn't the type to be overconfident, she probably has a plan of some sort".

Although the three were still a bit worried they still did as told.

'What does she plan to accomplish?' Jusis wondered while peeking through the corner of the pillar they were behind, same as the other two.

"Here goes". The youngest member of Class VII said as she lowered her stance, flexing her knees and extended her arms.

Almost faster than any of the Class VII members could register she lunged at the monsters, she moved so fast that her enemies didn't even had time to try and hit her as she passed them and ended in the opposite side, but it didn't stop there, with that same speed she repeated the same moving to the sides of the enemy group, and in almost every direction possible, slashing at them every time, then she jumped in the middle of them and "Sylphid Dance" started to spin in place while continuously pulling the triggers of her gun-swords.

The other three members had to quickly move back behind the pillar as some of the bullets went towards them, this continued for a few seconds… and then there was silence.

Rean, Emma and Jusis cautiously peeked again to see Fie standing in the middle of the corpses of the dozen or so monsters that were previously in their way.

"Path is clear". Fie called out, as if she hadn't just annihilated all those enemies on her own.

"How did you do that?" Rean asked in amazement as they approached her.

"It's a technique I learned some time ago". She answered vaguely. "It's a bit hard to pull off and tires me out so I prefer not to use it much". Then she turned around. "Come on".

They wordlessly followed her, still getting over what they just saw.

.

"That's a… long ladder". Rean stated as they were now face to face with a ladder going high enough that they almost couldn't see the top. "Well…". Without any other word they started to climb it.

"Why is this ladder so long?" Emma asked when they were around halfway through whit a pant.

"Is it harder to climb ladders when you've got a big chest?" Fie asked, literally making everyone else stop, and forcing her as well since she was the last in line.

"F-Fie…!" Emma half yelled in embarrassment while the two male members of the group opted to keep quiet on the matter.

"So what did you answer? About knowing the meaning of the word 'anger'" Jusis clarified.

"Oh, nothing special, 'I know the meaning I'm just not easily angered' something among those lines". The black haired swordsman answered as they kept climbing.

"Still, it's kind of incredible how you always seem so composed". Emma stated.

"True, I don't think I've ever see you angry, annoyed maybe but not angry". Fie supported. "Are you even capable of been angry?"

"…trust me, I'm just as capable as anyone". He answered, he sounded a bit cold. "But if we're talking about people that don't get angry then I think Gaius takes the cake".

"He does seem to stay calm at all times". The orbal staff user conceded, the three wondering if the previous tone was just their imagination.

.

Rean, Emma and Fie took turns to tell what happened afterwards while they continued their journey, basically as soon as they got back to the town Machias was captured and the soldiers wouldn't listen to them, not to mention they searched their stuff in the hotel, and later they overheard a Bracer talking with the owner of a restaurant in Artisans' Street about this place, Emma picked the lock of the door that led here and the rest is history.

A lattice door got in their way as they tried to reach the guardhouse and Jusis mentioned that there should be a mechanism nearby to open lattice door, it took some exploring but they found it eventually and crossed it, they ended up having to climb down another ladder, not as long as the previous one but still a fair amount, Fie did another 'comment' like before but was reprimanded lightly by Rean saying that 'that's enough'.

Not long after the group reached the entrance to the guardhouse… as in the iron locked double-doors that is the entrance.

"A-A door?!" Jusis asked no one in particular in surprise.

"It looks to be made of iron, but…" Emma trailed off as she examined it but Fie finished for her.

"…there's no keyhole". The younger girl stated. "Guess it can only be opened from the other side".

"So the guardhouse is beyond this door, then?"

"It is, indeed". The blond noble answered the Eight Leaves practitioner. "This path connects the waterway with the building's lower levels; I had no idea the door between the two areas could only be opened from inside, however".

"H-How are we supposed to get through? I can't pick the lock if there's no keyhole…" The purplish haired girl said a bit concerned.

"It looks far too sturdy for my sword to have much effect, either". Rean admitted.

"…this can be overcome". Fie suddenly stated, earning a few questions from the others but she chose to ignore them. "Stand back". Knowing better than to not listen to her after the display from earlier they all took several steps away as she approached the door and placed a… plastic-looking thing in the middle of it and in the four corners before taking some steps back herself.

"What are you doing?" Jusis asked confused

'I know this smell…' Rean thought while looking between the plastics and Fie.

The silver haired girl took a stance with her gun-swords pointing to the ground with her arms extended and her left one over the right one before pressing a secondary trigger on her weapons.

"Explain yourself plea-"

"Ignition". As she interrupted Jusis the five plastics exploded at the same time.

"What...?!" The Class VII president and the son of duke Albarea said at the same time as the door slowly fell to the floor with an audible

*Crash*

"…done". Fie announced as if what just happened was completely normal while putting away her weapons and keeping her arms behind her back with her right hand around the wrist of the left one.

"D-done…?"

"Fie, did you…?" Rean and Emma stuttered, trying to get over the surprise.

"Was that… a bomb?" Jusis asked.

"Portable high-powered explosive, plasticity makes it handy for this kind of work".

"E-explosive?" The orbal staff user repeated.

"Where could you possibly have gotten such a thing?!" The blue eyed noble wondered.

'…I'm not one to try and dig out other people's secrets… but this is simply too much'. "…Fie, I think at this point, we have a right to know". Rean spoke with a serious expression. "What exactly is your background?"

The girl limited to look away with her characteristically stoic expression.

"R-Rean-"

"The day of the entrance ceremony, I saw you dodging that trap floor the rest of us fell into". The black haired swordsman continued, not recognizing what was probably an admonition from Emma. "You're two years younger than us, yet you're physically no weaker at all; in fact, I'd say when it comes to combat situations, you seem almost like you're holding back".

"Impossible…!" Jusis trailed off, considering the words of his classmate after trying to disregard them.

"…Guess you got me". Fie said with her eyes closed and no change in her expression, after a second she opened them again. "Before I came to the academy, I was a jaeger, that's where I learned how to handle explosives and use my gun-swords… that's all".

"A jaeger?" Rean repeated, Emma and Jusis sharing his surprise judging by their expressions. "I wasn't expecting that".

"…I've heard that term before". The purplish-brown haired girl said. "The best of the best mercenary outfits are known as jaeger corps".

"Jaeger corps are almost synonymous with the Grim Reaper". The blond swordsman expressed his surprise. "To think I'd be going to school with a jaeger…"

"Me, a reaper?" Fie asked with no change in her expression aside from tilting her head a bit.

"N-no, th-that's not…" Jusis stammered for a second before taking a breath to compose himself. "I-I spoke out of turn; I mustn't let prejudices get the better of me".

"That's right!" Emma supported. "Knowing her past doesn't change who she is now".

"…thanks for telling us, Fie". Rean thanked before his expression fell. "And I'm sorry for prying".

"Not bothered". The former jaeger assured him. "But we should hurry if we want to save Machias".

Everyone agreed and resumed their journey.

Not like there was much journey left, the door was literally the only thing left separating them from the Guardhouse's jail aside from a few sets of stairs, soon enough they saw the jail cells.

"This looks like the place". Rean noted.

"Looks like an underground prison, all right". Fie commented.

"Indeed". Jusis confirmed. "He must be here somewhere-"

"Am I hearing things…?" A voice trailed off.

"Machias!" Emma almost yelled in relief.

"…and still in one piece by the sound of it". The blond noble added as the four quickly approached the cell the voice came from.

"What are you all doing here?" The green haired teen asked, clearly not expecting to see them in a place like this. "There's no way the provincial army would just let me go…" He trailed off before he realized the situation. "Y-you didn't sneak in, did you?!"

"We came in through the underground waterway". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"I'll open the cell". The gun-sword user informed them as she placed more of that plastic explosive in the lock.

"How are you going to-" Machias couldn't finish his question before the explosive detonated. "What the…?!" With the lock gone, Fie only had to push slightly for it to open, leaving a baffled Machias.

"W-We'll explain when we have more time". Emma spoke, knowing that the shotgun user certainly has questions.

"Yeah! Right now, we need to get away from here before we're caught!" Rean urged.

"As long as we can make it back to the city, we should be able to bluff our way out of any further trouble". Jusis assured.

"Right!" The class vice president answered as he got out of the cell. "Thanks, I'd resigned myself to being stuck in there for a while". He then turned to Jusis. "I must admit, though, I'm surprised you of all people would come to my aid!"

"Hmph, I only came to get a glimpse of your tear-stained face". The noble answered arrogantly. "Plus… I thought this might be a good opportunity to pay back my father". He continued in a lower volume and looking away.

"I… see…"

Just then two new voices were heard and two provincial army soldiers armed with orbal rifles with a bayonet attached approached the group.

"Damn…" Rean cursed.

"L-Lord Jusis?!" One of the soldiers asked in confusion.

"As much as I would love to praise you for a job well done…" As the noble was saying this he quickly drew his sword and closed the distance. "…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take a short rest!" And with that he quickly threw one of the soldiers' weapons out of their hands.

Not missing the chance, Rean did the same using the fourth form of the Eight Leaves school and Fie jumped and hit the soldiers in the back of their heads with the hilt of her gun-swords, hard enough to knock them out even though they were using helmets.

"…mission accomplished". The silver haired girl announced a bit proudly.

"Almost, Machias I assume they took away your shotgun, didn't they?" The black haired member of the group asked.

"Sadly, they may be corrupt but they're not stupid". The currently weaponless member answered.

"We should retrieve it, there is a chance we may find more monsters on the way back and having a dead weight doesn't benefit anyone". Jusis stated matter-of-factly.

"B-but, if we try to retrieve it, we could be found out". Emma reminded.

"…I'll handle it". Fie declared walking past the unconscious guards.

"You'll be okay?" Rean asked a bit worried, the answer was a 'V' sign from the younger girl before she disappeared around the corner.

"Wh-what does she think she is doing?!" Machias asked baffled.

"Getting your shotgun back". The Eight Leaves swordsman answered obviously. "Before you ask why we're letting her, she is a former jaeger"

"WH-?!" Before he could yell Emma placed her hands over the green haired teen's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry but we need to be quiet". She apologized a bit flustered, once Machias nodded in understanding she let go.

"S-still, a jaeger?"

"We were surprised as well". Jusis answered. "But she helped us get here and, as Emma put it, it doesn't change who she is now".

"Y-yeah, that's true".

"I'm back". Fie said as she walked towards them with Machias' shotgun in hand.

"Th-Thank you". The owner of the weapon said a bit uneasy as he took the shotgun from her hands.

"Don't mention it, I'm guessing they told you".

"We did". Rean confirmed.

After a short exchange with Machias asking Jusis if he was okay with this, to which he answered that the guards' lives were in no danger, they all started to make their way out of the prison.

.

They had barely made it past the door that Fie blew up when a roar was heard.

"What was that?!"

"It came from the direction of the cells!" The orbal staff user answered the black haired teen.

"Might be some kind of trained beast". Fie proposed, a bit worried.

"Gah, you've got to be joking!"

"If you have the energy to shout, you have the energy to run!" Jusis reprimanded Machias as everyone did exactly that.

"There are two of them". Rean said 'sensing' their pursuers as everyone kept running. "And they're big!"

"And fast". Fie added.

"Hurry!" Jusis ordered.

"R-Right!" Emma answered.

"Gah… this is the worst day ever!" Machias complained with a heavy sigh as everyone hastened the pace.

Thanks to the absence of monsters, either because Group A had cleaned them all out or because they could feel the presence of whatever was pursuing the humans, they managed to make it around halfway back.

That's when the pursuers caught up, one of them literally jumping above them to cut off their escape.

The pursuers turned out to be two giant, as in unnaturally big, dogs.

One of them had red blackish fur with dark silver colored armor, said armor was a helmet that covered the upper part of the beast's head with two holes for the ears and was connected to a longer piece of armor that covered its spine stopping where the tail began, it also had armor around the ankles and the upper part of its legs; its claws were bony looking and were clearly sharpened like knifes.

The second one was mostly the same, the only difference was that its fur was blue, almost green, and the pieces of armor a dark yellow.

The two beasts started to circle around their prey, almost as if they planned to play.

"Geh…we're surrounded!" Rean said, everyone already had their weapons out and was ready to fight.

"They're very well trained". Fie commented

"Cats?... No, dogs; they're like dogs!" Emma mentioned after taking a long look at them.

"Y-your family's army employs monsters like this?!" Machias asked, sounding disgusted at the sight in front of him.

"No one ever told me!" Jusis answered with a similar tone.

The dogs slowly started to close in while circling around the students.

"…they aren't going to let us past, are they?" The class president asked, although she already knew the answer.

"They're pretty smart, for beasts". The vice president commented with a growl.

"So we'll just have to take them down". The silver haired gun-sword user stated.

"Indeed, bad dogs require stern discipline". The blue eyed noble agreed.

"Why did it have to be dogs?" Rean asked, almost sounding like he was whining.

"You don't like dogs?" Fie asked a bit curiously.

"I love dogs". He answered. "But now is not the time for that conversation… Machias, Jusis, can you take red and silver over there?"

"Hmph, of course".

"Need you even ask?" Both answered confidently.

'That's a good sign'. The fuchsia eyed swordsman thought. "Fie, you and I will take blue and yellow, Emma support both groups as you see fit".

"Ja".

"I'll do my best!" The girls answered. "But before that". Emma quickly casted an art. "La forte". Imbuing everyone's weapons with fire's blessing. "That should help against that armor".

"Time to wrap up this month's field study; Class VII, Group A… commence attack on the targets!"

"Right!" Everyone answered as they engaged their respective objectives.

Much like the monster the day before Jusis charged in while Machias provided covering fire however, maybe due to the armor, the oversized beast wasn't as easily affected by the shells, even with the added damage from Emma's art.

It did seem to at least annoy it and provide enough of a chance for the swordsman to close in or retreat as needed but not enough for him to actually damage it beyond flesh wounds.

'Tch, that armor is tough'. The class vice president cursed as he kept the covering fire making sure it won't be able to hit Jusis easily. 'Let's try making a crack in it'. He prepared to use the break shot, communicating through the combat link towards his classmate, and shot at the armor in the neck causing a small crack in it. 'It's tougher than I thought'. He was hoping to cause a lot more damage than that with the shot.

'More than enough'. The close range fighter thought as he closed in and matched the angle of his sword to that of the crack, forcing it to be bigger and slowly sinking his sword in; the beast, however, wasn't stupid and realized what was happening so it quickly moved one of its front legs to sweep at the noble, who managed to move away in time, partially due to a well-placed shot from his green haired classmate. 'Nice shot'. He complimented as he jumped back a few times. 'It would seem we actually can work together if we put our minds to it'. The blond haired swordsman couldn't suppress a small chuckle at the thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Not at all, keep covering me".

"Hmph, as if I need you to tell me that, much like me these dogs aren't going to bow before you because of who you are". Machias answered smirking playfully.

"Another thing you have in common beyond a bad attitude then". Jusis said back with a similar expression before lunging once again.

They kept this pattern for a while, with Jusis using hit-and-run tactics while Machias gave openings for him to do so, but eventually the dog realized what was happening.

The next time Jusis tried to lunge, it jumped over him and made a bee-line for Machias.

'Shit!' Both teens thought as the beast got ready to cut Machias with its claws, he rolled out of the way just in time but couldn't keep himself on his feet and it took the chance to jump against him, its mouth opening in an attempt to bite him.

'Damn it'. The shotgun-user thought in a panic as he brought his shotgun up to attempt and defend himself, even if he suspected that his weapon could break due to the force of his enemy's jaw.

He never found out, since Jusis moved in the way and thrusted his sword aiming for the army-beast's open mouth.

The armored animal widened its eyes a bit, clearly not having expected the sudden interference, but instead of freezing it quickly moved to the left; the noble's sword was already inside of its mouth by the time it could react but instead of going all the way to its throat and, possibly, cut it and causing it to choke; the weapon only made a cut in its right cheek.

It then aimed its sharp claws to the noble's right leg, as it was about to connect a white beam of light hit the dog from the side and caused it to only graze the appendage.

It still teared apart a piece of Jusis' pants and made three gashed in his leg, but it was better than outright losing it.

"Thank you Emma". He said, focusing on the enemy.

"You okay?" Machias asked a bit worried.

"Just a flesh wound". The swordsman assured as he felt the wound closing thanks to Emma's healing arts. "You better not freeze because of fear now".

"Hmph, right back at you".

They took a deep breath before resuming their fight.

* * *

While Jusis and Machias were dealing with the red and silver one, Rean and Fie were engaging the blue and yellow.

They adopted a similar strategy to the 'prideful warriors', with Rean closing in and Fie shooting at a distance, occasionally closing in to slash or stab at the monster.

There was a difference, however, in that instead of Fie trying to make openings for Rean to strike, Rean was keeping the beast's attention on him so Fie could aim at the gaps in the armor.

He mostly dodged while keeping himself as close as possible to the oversized dog, almost as if telling him 'keep your eyes on me', occasionally slashing if he found a good opening for it but rarely doing more than flesh wound when he did.

'I don't think we'll lose in a battle of attrition'. The swordsman thought dodging a head-butt aimed at his chest. 'But the provincial army could be approaching us as we speak, if possible we need to wrap this up'.

Rean knew he wasn't the only one concerned about this, the others probably reached the same conclusion, but there wasn't any opening they could use to attempt and finish the battle.

They kept to the same pattern when the beast seemed to lose balance.

'It's hurt, now'. Rean thought, preparing the Autumn Leaf Cutter and aiming at one of the exposed parts of the beast's legs, he did the quick-draw and expected to hear a roar of pain after cutting its flesh… but neither happened. 'Did it trick me?!'

Just before the sword connected the war-beast had jumped high, completely avoiding the Eight Leaves practitioner who was now the one out of balance.

'Crap!' He immediately forced his legs to move out of the way but it wasn't gonna be fast enough, the army dog was already falling with one of its claws aiming for the teen's throat.

Time seemed to slow down for Rean as he felt the claws start to dig in the left side of his throat, he still kept forcing his legs to move but he could tell that he won't be able to escape a fatal blow.

Not alone, that is.

As soon as the beast had come down with its claws at the ready, Fie had rushed in and used her gunswords to hold the leg aiming for her classmate's neck up, stopping the momentum long enough for Emma to use one of the techniques of her orbal staff, she summoned four silver colored energy swords that stood in the air around her and with one movement of her staff threw them at the beast forcing it back while Rean and Fie jumped in the opposite direction.

"Th-thanks…" The Eight Leaves practitioner trailed off, holding his neck with his left hand as some blood was dripping from it.

'He's scared'. The silver haired girl noticed. 'Will he be able to continue?'

'Th-that almost got me, I-I was about to lose my-' Before that line of thought progressed Rean used both his hands, the left one open while the right one in a fist holding his sword, and hit himself on both sides of his face to clear his mind. 'Not the time, not the place for that'. He took one deep breath before assuming his stance once more.

"You okay?" The former jaeger asked, not taking her eyes off the army beast that had started to get up.

"I can still fight". He limited his answer to that while Emma used another of the functions of her orbal staff, basically an immediately casted healing art, on Rean to stop the bleeding.

.

After a few minutes Group A began to get tired, their pursuers weren't any better as the continuous wounds were starting to get an effect, but the difference was that it only took one mistake from the students for any of them to receive a fatal wound while it was difficult for them to inflict any on the armored beasts thanks, precisely, to their armor covering the vital areas; if it wasn't for the fact that they had healing arts at their disposal, the wounds they would have at this point would have probably knocked out, for the amount of blood lost if nothing else.

"Any suggestions?" Machias asked as both sides took a breather and sized the other up.

"…I have one, Rean, Jusis, Fie, can you use _those_ techniques?" Emma asked in return.

"I can manage".

"If it's just one more time, then yes".

"I can do it".

They answered in the same order she asked.

"Please follow my lead". She made a combat link with everyone and started to analyze the dogs the same way Elliot did with Grunoja last month, after finding one weak spot from one of the beasts she moved to the next one and relayed the information to Rean and Jusis.

'Flames, gather on my blade!' The black haired Eight Leaves practitioner ordered after assuming the stance for the Flame slash as his blade ignited itself.

Jusis then pointed his sword forward making the magic circle appear that was quickly absorbed into his sword.

The war-beasts, noticing that their prey was attempting something, prepared to lunge at them but before they could Fie threw a flashbang grenade in the air blinding them, Group A wasn't affected since she communicated that through the combat link.

As soon as their techniques were ready both swordsmen closed the distance to their respective objective and aimed at the weak spots Emma had marked for them through the combat link.

"Break shot!" Machias yelled as he shot one time to each of the dogs, weakening said weak spots even more.

'Strike!'

'Crystal Saber!'

Both swordsmen hit their marks, the multiple wounds on the dogs' bodies making them too slow to react.

Rean, Emma, Jusis and Machias then moved out of the way as Fie began to, literally, dash back and forth in a straight line between the two enemies continuously slashing every time she passed before stopping at the middle and taking aim with one gun-sword pointed at each beast before pulling the trigger several times.

Having received too much damage to keep on their feet, both of the beasts toppled to the ground.

"…We did it…" Rean confirmed as every member of Group A tried to get their breathing back in order.

"Whew… that was tough". Fie admitted, this probably been the first time any member of Class VII had seen her out of breath.

"I-I thought we were done for…" Machias trailed off.

"Hmph, I have no intention of letting filthy beasts get the better of me, trained or otherwise". Jusis said trying to sound arrogant but the exhaustion in his face betrayed him.

A second later and everyone started to chuckle, half in relief and half in amazement they managed to win.

"Honestly, now… this is no laughing matter, you know". The class vice president reminded.

"Hmph, look who's talking, you're grinning like an idiot". The second son of House Albarea said back.

"Not as much as you are!" He said back.

"There they go". The silver haired gun-sword user said, although not sounding annoyed this time. "…they're still alive". She said looking at the two beasts.

"What should we do…?" The bespectacled class president asked.

"They can't go after us in their condition, let's just go". Rean proposed. "The provincial army could be here any sec-"

PIIIIIIIIII

"Damn". The whistle that interrupted him came from an officer of the provincial army accompanied by several soldiers.

"We're not through the woods just yet, it would seem!" Jusis said as six soldiers quickly surrounded Group A.

"…looks like the end of the road". Machias admitted through gritted teeth.

"You've pushed your luck one step too farrrr this time!" The officer in charge said, for some reason emphasizing the 'r' in his speech. "Are you that desperate to be thrown in a cell with Rrrregnitz?!"

"If you want to arrest us, go right ahead". Jusis said as he took a few steps in front of the officer.

"L-Lord Jusis?!" The officer exclaimed, apparently neither he, nor the soldiers, having noticed his presence till now. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd been locked in the mansion!"

"I chose to return to my studies". The blond noble answered while crossing his arms. "…well? What's it to be?" He asked trying to sound as intimidating as possible. "Accusing my classmates of this crime will implicate me as well".

The soldiers clearly started to hesitate at hearing this.

"Silence!" The officer ordered. "Not even Lord Jusis has the rrright to trespass in a military facility".

'In any other situation I would be asking what's his deal with the 'r''. Rean thought.

"Much less to release a suspect in our custody, dirrrectly opposing the orders of His Grace the Duke".

"Enough!" Jusis said back letting his arms fall to his side. "We may not be the best of friends but I am Jusis Albarea! I will not simply stand by and watch as one of my classmates is arrested under false charges and used as a tool in some political war!"

Everyone, especially Machias, were more or less left speechless at this announcement.

"…Tch!" The officer clicked his tongue in annoyance before answering. "We have our orders, and nothing you say will change that; disarm them, men! Lord Jusis included!"

"That will not be necessary". A new voice announced from the opposite way of the army's guardhouse.

"Impossible!" Jusis exclaimed in surprise as he saw his older brother approach them.

"L-Lord Rrrufus?!" The officer asked in shock.

"H-how? Why are you…?" Rufus' younger brother trailed off, still getting over the surprise of seeing him here.

"I received a message from the academy at noon today and I returned by airship as quickly as I could". The older Albarea answered. "With your instructor".

"Looks like you've all done a fine job!" Sara praised as she 'stepped into the light'.

Obviously the Class VII members wondered why she was here but that was put on hold as Rufus continued to speak, this time at the officer.

"I've been filled in on the circumstances, more or less". He stated, his expression dignified. "I'll take care of matters here, you all return to your posts at once".

"B-but, Lord Rufus, with all due respect-"

"I've already informed my father". Rufus informed before glaring at the soldier. "Or do you intend to embarrass me, beyond your other transgressions?"

Clearly cowering in fear, the officer ordered his soldiers to withdraw, while forcing the war-beasts to move, and as quickly as they could, they were gone.

"Oh, my… you can tell they're well trained, if nothing else". Sara said mockingly.

"The provincial army takes its training very seriously, of course". The 'ace of the Noble Alliance' answered. "…though I resent the mere notion that it could be misused so grievously".

"I'm sure you do!" The pink haired woman commented neutrally

"S-so, what brings you here, Instructor?" Machias asked after the footsteps from the soldiers could no longer be heard. "Seriously, why are you here?!"

"Your timing is a little too convenient". Fie supported.

"Did you come after receiving word from the provincial army?" Emma wondered.

"Nope! I actually heard about what was happening a little earlier from a friend of mine". The instructor answered. "As soon as the news reached my ears, I shot to my feet and got right in contact with the director here and he was kind enough to give me a ride on his airship back from the capital".

Every member of Group A blinked a few times, as if processing the information.

"I don't know what to say…" Rean trailed off with a grin while lightly shaking his head.

"Honestly, you seem to be prepared for virtually everything". Jusis supported, just before everyone noticed something in her words. "W-wait a second…"

"…'Director'?" Emma asked after the blond noble trailed off.

"Oh, you don't know yet, do you?" Sara asked, clearly amused.

"I also serve as a permanent member of the academy's board of directors; perhaps we'll have the opportunity to meet again in that capacity". Rufus answered.

"Wh-why is this the first I'm hearing of this?!" The younger of the two Albareas asked.

"I decided to keep it a secret so I could see the look on your face when you found out!" Jusis' older brother answered with a chuckle. "I'm not the only member of the board, though, of course; I'm simply one of three permanent members".

"That explains why you knew so much about Class VII…" Rean thought out loud.

"Way too prepared". Fie commented.

After Rufus said that he can't condone his father's actions they all left the underground waterway.

Group A immediately went back to the hotel, in need of a shower and rest.

* * *

The next morning.

Group A along with Instructor Sara said farewell to Rufus who seemed to have some business at Aurochs Fort and after gathering their things got in the train.

Once everyone got to their seats, several yawns were heard from the group of students, still not recovered from yesterday's ordeal.

"And you call yourselves teenagers!" Sara said with a sigh, sounding disappointed. "Unlike me, you actually get to go to sleep every night; you should be full of energy by this point of the day!"

"…didn't we have a similar conversation some time?" Rean wondered but didn't bother to continue that line of thought.

"Considering all that's happened this weekend, I think we can be forgiven for being a little tired". Emma defended.

"Well, that's certainly true enough". The older woman conceded.

Sara then mentioned that Group B also got caught up in a conflict between the two factions but didn't give any details other than that they managed to pull through.

Fie then asked, sounding a bit angry for some reason, about Aurochs Fort and its fortifications.

The instructor answered that the not only the provincial army, but the Imperial Army as well, was trying to improve its armaments; surprising Group A at hearing this

"How should the military academy… how should WE act in a situation like this?" The Class VII president asked.

"That's nothing you need to be worried about; not right now, at least". Sara answered. "You're ate the academy to learn, that's all you should be focusing on; while you're there, it's true that you may be forced to acknowledge some of the more unpleasant realities of Erebonia but I believe there's something special to be gained from that, something that you can only gain now… at this moment in time; so long as you're together with your friends and classmates, people for whom is no substitute". Everyone started in awe at the words coming from her. "Maybe when you graduate and go out into the world, much of what you've learned at Thors will have little meaning but I still believe that sometime, somehow, what you experience as part of Class VII will be an invaluable treasure to you; it may not seem that way now, but I know in my heart that it will".

There was an almost funeral silence when.

"Pff-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Every member of Group A, including the ever stoic Fie, started to laugh their lungs out.

"Haha… y-you almost had me there for a moment". Machias said trying to stop his laughter.

"…that was the last thing I ever thought I'd hear from you". Jusis added in a similar state.

"H-hey! What's with all the laughing?!" Sara demanded while blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I'm really sorry…" Emma said, although it was a bit unconvincing when she was still trying to calm herself. "Your words were quite touching, but…"

"…coming out of your mouth, they were just…" Rean trailed off while clutching his stomach as he seemed to be about to start laughing again.

"…painfully droll". Fie finished, apparently already recovered from her laughing fit.

"Something we can only gain now, at this moment in time". Jusis started to repeat with a bad imitation of Sara's voice while trying to keep himself from laughing again. "So long as we're together with our friends and classmates… for whom there is no substitute".

"S-stop that! Are you trying to kill me?!" Machias said almost starting another laughing fit.

"Maybe when we graduate and go out into the world, m-much of what we've learned at T-Thors- pff hahaha, I can't I just can't!" Rean tried to continue where Jusis left but found himself laughing again, which triggered a chain reaction making the other re-start their own laughing fits.

"You kids are AWFUL! I was being serious, you know!" The pink haired woman yelled in annoyance. "Why must this instructor thing be so difficult sometimes…?" After those words, and seeing how Group A hadn't completely recovered yet, she got up, huffed and walked to sit somewhere else.

After a minute everyone finally calmed down.

"I think it's been a while since I laughed that much". Rean mentioned.

"Yeah, me too". Fie agreed.

Everyone sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds until Rean broke it.

"So, we have some time till we reach Trista, anyone up for some Blade?" He asked showing his two decks.

"I'd like to"

"Sure" Emma and Fie answered.

"And you two?"

"…I'd like to join as well".

"Me too". Jusis and Machias accepted making Rean grin.

After a quick rundown of the rules for the two new players, they started the game

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **QUICK QUESTION**

 **Sorry for putting it in caps but I know people tend to ignore the notes and I thought that would be a way to get their attention.**

 **Anyone interested in seeing other pairings? If you are, please write them in a review, I can't promise that I will make them but I'll give it some thought.**

 **Anyway, omake time!**

* * *

"So Jusis, how did you manage to get here?" Rean asked.

"Well, since you asked". Jusis answered.

 _Flashback, told by Jusis_

'I have the target on sight'. Jusis said, wearing a black spy suit as he stood in the shadow and waited for a soldier to pass.

He then used a sound gadget and threw it away to distract the soldiers before taking an optic camera and passing the cable behind the door to see what was happening.

'All right, now'. He silently turned the knob before busting in and knocking everyone out while everything was in slow motion. 'Got the objective'. He took the key he was after and jumped out the window outside of the office to the garden, connecting a rope to the door so it would close and stop his landing.

He then ran towards the entrance to the underground passage and deciphered the twelve digits code in his first try before using the key to open the lock and chain.

'Done'. He got in and closed it behind him.

 _End of flashback_

"I fought some monsters and then we met up".

"…if you didn't want to tell us, you can just say that". Fie said as everyone looked at him with a bored look, calling on his bluff.

* * *

 **And here it is.**

 **Two things, that some may notice.**

 **First, don't know in the PS3/Vita version but, in the PC the officer that appears after you defeat the Dovens tends to put a lot of emphasis in the 'r', I'm not sure if writing 'rrrrrrrr' when he does is the best way to show it but I couldn't think of any other way.**

 **Second, I know that Group A most likely kills the Dovens in the boss fight… but I just couldn't do it; I freaking love dogs and it was already hard enough to write that combat scene, I couldn't bring myself to kill them.**

 **And yes; I love dogs even if they're unnaturally oversized and can, literally, crush my head with one bite.**

 **Anyway, I think that's it, as always a review would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	18. Sharing stories and more work

**Sharing stories and more work**

 **Want to know something funny?**

 **In the last chapter I said that I love dogs, the night after I published it our dog goes to my bed and 'marks his territory', irony at its finest.**

 **.**

 **KnightSpark: Or Sam Fisher, or 007, or the greatest spy of them all: The super-agent 86! Haha**

 **Thanks for the support and the review, until next time.**

 **Guest: Fair enough, for the record, I was asking both since maybe someone has a pairing they like that doesn't involve Rean.**

 **I have at least one I'm considering but I'll see about it later on.**

 **Thanks for the support, the review and for answering that question, until next time.**

 **Apex85: Just wanted to show Jusis' reaction to that, as mild as it might be (he isn't the most expressive unless it's something to be truly surprised about).**

 **Everyone has a breaking point, Rean's just so happens to be abnormal, but he will reach it; believe me, he will.**

 **I read a note one time that compared the PC with PS3/Vita version, aside from some better graphics the only thing that really changes is that they added a bunch of voice lines, I saw a part of a playthrough that is not for PC and I can notice.**

 **As always thanks for the support and the review, until next time.**

 **.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it but I wonder if I can find a way to do so… hehehe.**

* * *

"Seven, I win". Fie said grinning after finishing playing a hand of Blade with Machias.

"Ghh… it's mostly luck anyway". The class vice president said looking away in annoyance.

"No, it's a clash of spirits!" Rean said completely serious. "It's because you think it's just luck that you lose".

"We should stop for now". Emma suggested, cutting off whatever answer Machias had.

"True, we're almost back in Trista". Jusis supported.

Fie and Machias collected the cards before passing them back to Rean.

They made some small talk and a few minutes later the train stopped at Trista station.

It was around five in the afternoon by the time they made it back to the dorm.

"Oh, you're back". Alisa said from the dining room, everyone in Group B was sitting at the table.

"Hey guys". Rean greeted. "Working on your reports?"

"Yes, Instructor Sara told us we should do them as soon as we're back". Laura answered.

"That's right; better write them while your memory is fresh". Said instructor confirmed. "As much as I would like to stay with you guys I've got to get to the campus, Group A, you start with your reports too; I want them all by the end of the day, toodles!" And with that she was gone from the dorm.

"Well, I guess we better go leave our things and start working on that". Jusis said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"True, she said to have them ready by the end of the day after all". Machias agreed as he followed and both started to walk up the stairs.

"…was I seeing things or did they just talk without a fight breaking out?" Elliot asked, perplexed like the rest of Group B.

"Long story that we'll tell you once we're back". Rean answered as the rest of Group A did the same as the 'prideful warriors'.

Two minutes later and everyone was sitting at the table working while Rean, Emma and Fie took turns to tell them what happened between Jusis and Machias while the two of them pretended to ignore the conversation, the only response they got was from Jusis when they asked if he didn't mind them telling about his circumstances, he answered with 'Hmph, go right ahead, I already said that it would be rude to keep people in the dark'

"…so then we found an iron door in the way to the guardhouse's jail that Fie blew up, knocked two guards that showed up after she did the same with the door to Machias's cell, got caught by some military trained beasts while we were running away, we beat them, then the provincial army showed up and Rufus ended up saving us". Rean finished the summary.

"Wow, you had some real troubles during your field study". Elliot said after hearing the story.

"Indeed, you were lucky Jusis' brother showed up when he did". Gaius added.

"That's true, we would have been in a lot more trouble if he didn't". Emma agreed.

"But, how did Fie blew up those doors?" Alisa asked curiously.

"Emm… how did you call that thing again, Fie?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked.

"Portable high-powered explosive". She answered. "Think of plastic that can explode".

"Why did you have such a thing with you?" Laura asked, the rest of Group B looking at her curiously.

"I have some in my room, I brought it with me". The silver haired girl told them.

"What?!" Machias yelled. "You have explosives in here?!"

"Relax, they're not armed". Fie assured him, not that it worked since he started lecturing her on why she shouldn't keep something so dangerous inside the dorm, not to mention her room.

Fie's answer was to once again cover her ears and say 'I can't hear you'.

"Could you please stop this useless yelling?" Jusis intervened. "We still need to write this and you should know that she won't listen to you".

"…grr, that's true". Machias conceded with a sigh. "But are you sure they won't explode?"

"Not unless I arm them or there is a fire". The gun-sword user confirmed.

"…I guess that will have to do for now". The class vice-president accepted that answer and went back to the report.

"So where did you learn how to handle explosives?" Gaius asked, once the situation was solved.

"I was a jaeger before coming to Thors, I learnt with the corps". There were two reactions at hearing this from the members of Group B; half of them, as in Elliot and Alisa, dropped their pens from the surprise while the other half, Laura and Gaius, slowly moved their heads to look at Fie, the one thing in common was that everyone's eyes went wide at hearing this information.

"A-a jaeger?!" Elliot yelled, voicing his group's surprise.

"Seriously?!" Alisa joined in the yelling.

"Yep". The silver haired girl answered simply.

"I knew that you had to have some sort of combat oriented background… but I certainly didn't expect that". Gaius said after getting over the initial surprise.

"We were surprised as well but in the end it doesn't really matter what her background is". Emma gave her opinion. "She is a member of Class VII now".

"Agreed". The foreigner of the group supported.

"Y-yeah, that's true". The red haired musician stammered, not because he didn't agree with that but because he was still trying to get over the shock.

"How to say this? It's kind of hard to believe that you were a jaeger since you usually seem to only want to sleep… but yeah, it doesn't really matter". The blond archer added. "Right Laura?"

"…yes, that is correct". Laura confirmed after a small silence.

The atmosphere got a bit awkward after that exchange until Rean broke the silence.

"I almost forgot; Jusis, Alisa, can I ask you two something?" Both of them looked at him and waited for the question. "Are all blondes tsunderes?"

…

"WHAT?!" Alisa yelled so loud that it rivaled, if not surpassed, Machias's screams when he talks about nobles.

"Again with that nonsense?" Jusis said looking away with a scowl.

"A tsundere?" Gaius asked, not been familiar with the term.

"It's when someone is cold or hostile to you until you get to know them". Fie explained. "That was it right, Emma?"

"Yes, that's right". The class president confirmed. "They also may say things like 'I didn't do it for you' or something to that effect after helping someone".

"Oh, I see". The tallest member of Class VII nodded with a hand on his chin.

"Where did that even come from?!" The female 'tsundere' questioned the black haired swordsman.

"Well, I don't know many blond people so maybe I'm just generalizing but you two tend to act like that from time to time".

"Wh- I don't!"

"Neither do I". Alisa and Jusis said in order.

"Last week, after Patrick left us alone because you interfered, remind me Gaius what were Jusis' words then?"

"Hmm… I don't remember his exact words but I do remember him saying something about him 'not trying to help you'" He answered after a few seconds of searching his memory.

"That seems conclusive". Fie said with a grin as the noble swordsman could only huff and look away.

"That might be so, but why are you saying I am one as well?!" Alisa asked stomping both her hands in the table.

"After that incident that I don't remember you kept trying to kill me with your glare until I apologized and you admitted I wasn't at fault". Rean answered making the archer flinch. "Then it was that time you seemed to want to ask me something but simply went 'It's nothing! I'll see you later!' while seeming mad out of nowhere, among some other situations".

"I-I don't sound like that at all!" The archer half yelled.

"Fair enough, I'm really bad at imitating people". He conceded before grinning. "But about the other thing?"

"Ghhh… hmph". Much like Jusis, Alisa chose to huff and look away while most of their classmates tried to control their laughs, some with more success than others.

After a minute or so everyone calmed down and returned to their reports.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, Instructor Sara mentioned that you had some trouble during your field study as well, what happened?" Emma asked curiously when three out of the four members of Group B, literally, flared up with an aura that screamed 'hostility'; by the way the one that wasn't emitting that aura was Gaius, even Elliot had that kind of aura around him… although to a lesser extent.

"…what happened?" Machias repeated after blinking a few times in surprise.

Alisa took a deep breath.

"One of the assignments of our second day was to recover an item for a noble that lives in the area". She began. "Apparently he had lost a pocket watch while he was out hunting and asked if we could recover it".

"There wasn't much trouble with that aside from some monsters that we had to defeat around the area, it took a while but we were able to find it". Gaius continued, still been the only one that didn't seem mad.

"Then I'm guessing the problem arrived when you were going to give it back to that noble". Jusis assumed.

"You could say that". Laura answered.

"We got separated because of another request about looking for a missing dog, we had time and there was some distance between the entrance of Saint Arkh that we used and the house of that noble so we decided to split and look around till we reached the house". Elliot explained.

"So?" Fie asked.

"Apparently that noble likes to take walks in the city and while I was looking around for the dog the pocket watch almost fell from my pocket and he happened to be passing by and saw it, so he assumed I stole it". Gaius finished.

"…what?" Rean asked, hoping he heard that wrong.

"He then called the guards and neither he nor they would hear Gaius' explanation, we heard the commotion since some of the commoners began to question the provincial army and why they were arresting him without proof, things seemed to be taking a turn for the worst". Laura continued.

"WHAT?!" Machias yelled as he got up and hit the table with both palms of his hands in anger.

"Didn't he see you when you went to ask about the request?" Jusis asked, clearly annoyed by this history.

"He would only allow Laura to go in". The red haired musician answered.

"Apparently he didn't want to 'allow just anyone to get inside his house', according to the guards". The archer added. "In their defense, the guards didn't seem too happy about having to relay that message"

"After the others showed up, we explained the situation and gave him the watch". Gaius said. "Although we had to show him our student notebooks and call the school for them to confirm that everything was true".

"S-So the situation was solved with that, right?" Emma asked.

"If only". Elliot answered making Group A worry.

"Our part on it at least was cleared up but the people of Saint Arkh were really angry with what happened". Alisa started to explain. "It didn't turn violent fortunately but it was really close to that".

"I remember one of them saying how 'you're only accusing him because he is a foreigner'… and I sadly agree with that statement, if it was one of us it is likely he would have asked before calling the guards". The blue haired swordswoman added.

"Luckily no one got hurt and we didn't have any problems afterwards". The one who should have been the angriest in the table, and was strangely the calmest, commented.

Group A's reaction was mostly the same with every member in disbelief or enraged after hearing that story.

"I can't believe it, things like that is why I can't stand nobles!" Machias declared, his face saying that he was considering asking for the name of that noble so he can hop on a train to Saint Arkh and punch him.

"Don't put me in the same group as someone like him". Jusis answered, clearly angry but doing a better job at keeping his cool.

"It's fine guys, no one was injured and it was sorted out". The lancer said calmly. "Besides, from what you told us, you had it worse than us".

"Maybe, but that doesn't make what happened in Saint Arkh any less outrageous". Emma answered.

"I'm surprised you're not angry at it, I'm not saying you should be screaming at the top of your lungs but you don't seem bothered at all". Fie mentioned.

"…you don't think that what happened is something normal, do you Gaius?" Rean asked his taller friend.

"I admit that the thought crossed my mind". He answered.

"WHAT?!" At least half of Class VII screamed.

"It's not norm-"

"Wait Alisa". Rean interrupted the archer before letting out a sigh. "I hate to say it but… what happened isn't something so strange".

"Are you serious Rean?!"

"I'm not saying it's fine". The swordsman answered the shotgun user. "Trust me I'm just as mad as you are but, ignoring how we may feel about it, can you honestly say that what happened is something so strange that could be considered abnormal?"

Machias seemed to be about to shout but only opened his mouth and nothing came out, he then closed it and sat back down with an uneasy expression that was shared by the other members of Class VII.

"Sadly, a noble jumping to conclusions and trying to abuse his power isn't something so strange, especially nowadays". Jusis finally broke the silence that seemed to have lasted a second too long.

"For the record, even if it isn't strange, no one here considers it correct". Emma spoke for Class VII, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thanks". Gaius said smiling. "But we should get back to our reports, what's done is done and nothing good will come out from thinking about it".

Everyone agreed, although still annoyed, and went back to the reports.

* * *

By the time they finished it was around the time normal classes would end at the campus so everyone went to do their own thing.

Rean opted for going to the photography club's room, there were a good number of pictures he had to reveal and one in particular that he wanted to inspect a bit more if possible.

*Knock knock*

" _It's open_ ". The swordsman heard from the other side of the door.

"Hi Fidelio". Rean greeted the second year student.

"Oh, hello Rean, Class VII is back from the field study?"

"Yeah, we got here a few hours ago". He confirmed. "Can I use one of the rooms?" Rean asked while showing his camera.

"Sure, go right ahead".

With permission from the head of the photography club he got to work.

.

After he had revealed every picture he showed them to Fidelio.

"Hmm, it seems you took fewer pictures than last month". The second year commented while looking at the photos.

"Yeah, stuff happened and I couldn't take many on my second day". Rean answered with a shrug.

"I see, does it have anything to do with that picture you told me I couldn't see?"

After getting out of the dark room Rean had looked for the picture of that strange flying object that they saw on the first day and separated it from the rest, he told Fidelio that he didn't know what was on it and so he couldn't show it to him.

"No, or at least I don't think they're related, sorry again for not showing you that one".

"It's fine, I admit I'm curious but I'm not going to force you to show it to me". The brown haired teen assured him with a smile as he kept passing through the pictures.

"Thanks". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered. "By the way, where is Rex? I thought most people with club activities went to their clubs after class".

"…he should be here soon". Fidelio answered a bit hesitant.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing".

Rean tilted his head a bit in confusion but didn't press the issue.

They talked for a while about the pictures before he left the room.

'I'll go pay Towa a visit'. Rean thought since he was already in the Student Union building anyway.

He walked to the door and knocked on it, a second later Towa told him to enter.

"Hey To…" Rean trailed off at the middle of saying her name since she was nowhere to be seen, what he did see was a giant pile of papers in the desk she uses. "…wa".

"Oh, hi Rean, good work on your field study". The student council president said leaning to the side so she is seen.

"…Towa".

"Yes?"

"Why is there so much paperwork here?"

"It's not that much".

"You could build a fortress with that amount". Rean countered, causing the older girl to chuckle nervously.

"Well… certain things came up and Instructor Sara asked me if I could check a few things regarding the field studies and I had already promised Instructor Neithardt and Instructor Mary that I would take care of the order for some material they need for their classes, before I knew it all these papers were in my desk".

Rean could only stare between Towa and the ridiculous amount of papers going back and forth between them; he did this for around half a minute before sighing.

"I'll give you a hand". He declared, already moving to grab one of the towers of papers.

"W-wait, you just came back you should rest at least till tomorrow".

"I won't be able to rest with the image of you locked up in here with this much work in my head" The swordsman answered. "And I am more stubborn than you". With those words he started to sort through the papers.

Towa blinked a few times before chuckling and returning to a normal sitting position.

"Thanks Rean"

"Don't mention it".

.

.

'How, how in the name of fluffy and delicious pancakes can the student council have this much work?' Rean thought pinching the bridge of his nose. 'It's a good thing I didn't bring my sword with me or I would have probably ended up cutting these things in half like I told Gaius'.

"Rean, you can go back if you want". Towa offered, her eyes glued in the papers.

"Thanks but no thanks". He answered. "We're almost done".

Between the two of them the amount of papers had been reduced to a 'normal amount' sort of speak, there was still a long way to go but at least it didn't seem like the work that you would need to be Dreichels himself to be able to see it to the end.

"Thank you again for the help, you are probably still tired from the field study".

"Not gonna lie, I am pretty tired, but like I told you before I couldn't rest knowing you are trapped here with all this work".

"Hehe, you're too kind". Towa said giggling. "So how did your field study go?"

"…it could have gone better".

Rean answered before giving her a short version of what happened.

.

"I see". The student council president said once he finished his story. "It seems you had a lot of trouble".

"Yeah, between last month and what happened yesterday… wow it feels weird to think that was just yesterday… but yeah, I feel like our field studies are only going to get more and more convoluted". The swordsman answered with a heavy sigh. "I may need to take you up on that offer for tea sooner than later".

"Hehe, it'll be my pleasure".

They kept working while making some small talk and eventually.

"Done". Rean said weakly while leaning back on his seat.

"Really thank you for helping me out Rean". Towa said moving two cups of tea to the table in the room.

"Again, don't mention it". He answered taking his cup. "Hey Towa".

"Yes?"

"Hmm, how can I say it?" He murmured trying to come up with the right words. "I don't think I'm in any position to tell you how to do your job, especially since you do a great one, but if you always agree to do the others' part then it will end up been more than you can handle eventually… or at least that's what I think".

"Yeah…" Towa trailed off with a nervous chuckle. "Crow has told me that a few times too, Angie and George as well". She took a sip of her cup before continuing. "It's not that I don't get why they say that, I even agree with you four".

"But?"

"It's just… I feel like the more work I do the easier it is for others to do other more important works… maybe I'm just thinking it too much?"

"Hehe, you have to be one of the most selfless people I will ever know" Rean said with a chuckle embarrassing the second year a bit. "Well, if you can't say no then at least make sure to ask for help if it becomes too much for you to handle".

"Thank you Rean… hmm, then can I ask your help on something?"

"If it's more paperwork I will make sure to deal with it". The black haired teen said already thinking on how to use the eighth form of the Eight Leaves to pummel it to death, even if it was just a piece of paper.

"N-no, don't worry we're finished with the paperwork" Towa assured him, a bit quickly seeing the expression on his face. "You see, we had some requests coming in and most of them aren't the type anyone can do in just one free day, you don't have to consider them your first priority, but would you mind seeing if you can take care of them from time to time?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to help". He assured her. "I was actually thinking that it was weird the requests I get on my free days are usually the type I can finish in the same day, I'm guessing you choose them because of it".

"Yeah, since you have to go and explore the old schoolhouse I thought it would be better if I didn't give you any request that takes up too much of your time".

"Thanks Towa".

"Don't mention it".

"Do you have those requests with you?"

"Oh, one of the other members has the list, would you mind coming here tomorrow after classes are over?"

"No problem".

After some small talk they left the campus since it was already late.

* * *

The next day after classes was over Rean made his way to the student council room as promised and got the list of requests.

Towa apparently had made plans to go hang out with Crow, Angelica and George so he left her to get ready.

'Well, guess I should get started with this' He thought after leaving the student union building. 'Let's see this list-'

"Oh, hi Rean". His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called out to him, when he turned in its direction he saw one of the twins of the academy.

"Hey… Vivi". Rean answered after making sure who was approaching him.

"Aww, how did you know? I even made my hair like my sister". Vivi complained while undoing the braids.

"Your… 'aura' I think would be the right word, told me, I had a feeling you would try and change places again so I checked".

"Aura?" She repeated a bit confused earning a nod.

"So what are you doing?"

"I was in my way to the gardening club". She answered. "Want to walk there with me?"

"…sure, I guess". The swordsman answered with a shrug and both started to walk to the gardening club.

"So what is this 'aura' thing you mentioned?" Vivi asked, honestly curious.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to explain it… something like your own unique 'presence' that I can tell apart from others… sorry, I really don't think I could give you a better explanation than that".

"It's fine, so that's how you could tell I wasn't my sister?" Rean nodded 'yes'. "Are you sure it wasn't because of our chest size?"

The black haired teen almost tripped at hearing that out of nowhere.

"Of course not". He answered after regaining his balance. "Wait, you have different chest size?"

"Kyaa, don't stare Rean". Vivi half screamed while covering her upper body with her arms.

"…you're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Yep". She said with a grin. "For the record, our chest sizes are the same".

"I'll be sure to remember that vital piece of information". The member of Class VII said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you will~".

"So how is the gardening club?" Rean asked to change the subject.

"It's fun, it's also a great place to think about pranks, I can even ask my sister to change places with her as one".

"Huh, is that why Gaius mentioned that Linde acts different every now and then?"

"Hehe, probably, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed".

"You do know I'm friends with him and can tell him about this, right?"

"…could you not?"

Rean simply chuckled while shaking his head in amusement.

"So, why do you like to prank people so much?"

"Hmm… it's my calling". Maybe she was thinking that he would forget about telling Gaius or that this answer was what he wanted in exchange of silence, either way Vivi chose to answer.

"…that's…" He trailed off not sure of how to respond to that.

"I just have fun pranking people; of course I never go 'too' overboard".

"So just a 'little' overboard then?"

Vivi simply smiled mischievously, not confirming or denying that statement.

"Am I going to be a victim of yours again?"

"Oh Rean, do you honestly think I would tell you either way?" The swordsman was about to answer but instead closed his mouth and shrugged as if saying 'fair enough'

"Hi Vivi". Someone from the gardening club said, a girl wearing the nobles' uniform with violet eyes and green emerald hair, in addition she is wearing a straw hat.

"Oh, hi Edel". She greeted back. "She is the head of the gardening club Edel and this is Rean a member of Class VII who offered to escort me here".

"You were the one to ask if I wanted to come along with you". Rean answered before turning to Edel. "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too… aren't you the guy that took a nap near the lake last week?" Edel asked.

"Yeah, that was me; Class VII had a practical exam that day and… let's say it was really tiring".

"Fie mentioned it, you asked her to watch over you, right?"

"I'm not exactly comfortable sleeping outside without a care in the world, plus Vivi was near and I'm sure she would have attempted a prank on me".

"'Would have?'; I feel insulted, do you honestly think I wouldn't try just because Fie was watching?" The pink haired girl asked with a smirk.

"Fair point". The member of Class VII conceded.

"Rean?" A new voice asked from the garden.

"Hi Fie". The aforementioned greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"He offered to escort me as the gentleman he is". Vivi quickly said while hugging the swordsman's arm with both of her own.

Fie stared with her signature boring look, already aware that she wasn't serious.

"Vivi please don't use me to trick people". Rean answered with a sigh. "We ran into each other when I was coming out of the student union building and she asked if I wanted to accompany her". The prank loving girl pouted as she let go of his arm. "Are you growing something?"

"Edel is giving some tips". Fie answered when she noticed the paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm helping out the student council with some requests". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"I thought you only did that on free days". The gun-sword user commented.

"I helped out Towa yesterday with some paperwork and offered to help her… trust me anyone would be compelled to do the same if they saw the amount of work she has".

"Hoo, so you're in good terms with the president?" Vivi asked mischievously.

"I guess". Rean answered honestly, not paying attention to her tone. "And on that note, I should go and see about these requests, see ya later".

"See ya at the dorm". Fie waved goodbye.

"Feel free to come visit me". Vivi also waved.

"Come on you two, we have to get back to the garden". Edel reminded and the three went back to their club activities.

'Alright, let's check this list now'. He opened the envelope containing the requests.

It was… a long list to say the least but since this aren't like the requests Rean gets on his free days and there isn't a time limit for them he expected as much.

'I guess I'll work my way down, first request is…'

* * *

The rest of the day was spent going to talk to different people about the requests they sent, among them were finding a missing dog from a family in the city, act as a bodyguard for an engineer that needed to check one of the lamps in the Trista highway, that one was going to be done later on because the engineer needed to prepare a few things, a few miscellaneous things from some of the students in Thors and so on.

Rean couldn't finish any of them at the time, although the only one he really did pay attention to was the find the missing dog since he could do that while walking around, but there was no luck.

In the end he went back to the dorm after getting something from Kirsche and ate with Elliot and Gaius before going to sleep.

* * *

A few days passed by with nothing of note happening, he helped with the miscellaneous things, like finding a few books for students to help with certain classes, not every day though; Towa said that he didn't have to give the requests first priority and he very much enjoyed spending time with the others in Class VII or practicing his swordsmanship so he decided to follow her advice on that and pace himself instead of trying to do everything in one go.

* * *

Today though, was the day the engineer, Mark, said he was going to go check on that lamp.

He was a man around his mid-thirties with brown hair and eyes and wearing a jumpsuit like George's except his was blue while George's was yellow, he also had a toolbox in his right hand.

Both of them were in the east Trista highway going towards the lamp that was apparently malfunctioning.

"So for some reason that lamp loses power too quickly, right?" Rean asked to make conversation.

"Yeah, we didn't notice at first but every time we exchange the bulb it's out of order in the next two to three days so there must be something wrong with the lamp". Mark answered. "As for what that is, I can't say until I check, sorry for having you act as a bodyguard kid".

"Don't worry about it; I'm the one that accepted the request after all". The swordsman assured him.

They made some small talk while walking in the highway, the lamp they needed to check was a good distance away from the town after all but-

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong Rean?" Mark asked noticing he stopped walking.

"Is that the lamp we're supposed to check?" The teen asked pointing at one of the road lamps that wasn't emitting any light.

"Wha… it should be further down the road, maybe this one needs a lightbulb change". The engineer answered. "But let's be cautious, I'll check to see if this one has something wrong, keep an eye out for monsters".

"Got it".

The man got to work while Rean stood near him looking around the place so they aren't jumped on.

"Huh? That's weird".

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, this lamp-"

"Wait". Rean interrupted. "Oh, crap; grab your things and prepare to run".

The brown haired man didn't waste time doing just that, the expression on the student's face telling him this wasn't the time to argue, before long he had his toolbox secured in his right hand.

"What is it kid?"

"We're surrounded". The black haired teen answered a hand already in the hilt of his sword. "Walk slowly, maybe they won't attack".

Both did that, slowly backing away but at the three steps mark several wolf-like monsters jumped from the foliage.

"Damn it, run!"

They immediately did just that gaining some distance from the monsters, Rean stopped for a moment to send an 'Arc slash' at the wolves but it didn't do anything aside from forcing them to dodge.

Luckily the monsters stopped their pursuit as soon as they reached the next lamp.

"Phew, that was dangerous". Mark said with his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah, it was weird though, it almost seemed like they were organized". Rean answered. "Even if their type usually travels in packs it's strange to see that many together".

"Well… phew, the weirdness doesn't stop there let me tell you". The older man answered. "That lamp had signs of been damaged, as if something or someone hit it till it broke".

"What… but who, and why?"

"I don't know kid, I doubt that it's just a coincidence though, the other lamp probably has similar damage but monsters don't get close to them and I can't think of a reason for a person to go and do that".

Rean moved a hand to his chin in thought but in the end there was nothing he could make out of the situation.

"Sorry but let's go back for today, they could still be out there and I don't think I can keep that many monsters at bay on my own".

"Good plan, better to be safe".

They both made their way back in silence trying to find a reason anyone would do that.

* * *

After getting back Rean told Mark that he would ask some of his friends if they could give him a hand next time they go to investigate and then went their separate ways.

'Dusk already huh?' Rean thought looking at the sunlight that was almost fading. 'That took longer than I thought; guess I'll go back to the dorm'.

.

As Rean entered the dorm he saw.

"Oh, hi Jusis".

"Hmm? Hello". The blond noble greeted back, he was sitting in one of the couches of the first floor with a book in his hand. "How did that thing with a lamp in the highway go?"

"It could have gone better". The black haired teen answered with a sigh.

"What happened?"

Rean then told him what happened.

"I see, if I'm free next time you need to check on that I can accompany you".

"Thanks, I'll let you know, what are you reading by the way?"

"Remember that book you recommended to me?"

"Red Moon Rose?"

"Exactly, I just finished the first volume"

"Oh, that one ends in a cliffhanger doesn't it?" Jusis nodded 'yes'. "I have up to the fifth volume; I can lend them to you if you want".

"…thanks, I would appreciate it".

"I'll go get the second volume". Rean said walking up the stairs and into his room.

.

'Let's see, I know I put it somewhere around here'. The Eight Leaves practitioner thought while rummaging through his books. 'There it is'. He moved to grab it but another book got his attention, his recipe book. 'Hmm… it can't hurt to ask, then again I thought the same about making small talk with Machias… whatever, let's ask'. He grabbed both books and went back downstairs.

.

"Sorry for the wait, here is the book". Rean said handing over the second volume of Red Moon Rose.

"It's fine, I appreciate you lending it to me". Jusis answered.

"By the way, would you mind helping me cook?" The blond noble actually blinked a few times before looking at his fellow member of Class VII.

"You want me to help you cook?" The black haired teen nodded 'yes'. "Why? I don't have much experience and why do you even want to cook in the first place?"

"Well, I get tired of Kirsche and the cafeteria's food every time so if I feel like to I don't see why not cook ourselves".

"Fair enough, but why are you asking me?"

"Because you know this recipe better than me". Rean said showing him his recipe book and what he wanted to make.

"This is…"

"Yeah, your uncle gave us the recipe". The Eight Leaves practitioner confirmed. "So, want to help?"

"…Hmph, I don't have a reason to say no". The son of the Albarea household answered with a small smile as both teens walked to the kitchen.

They made enough food for everyone in the dorm and that night they all ate dinner together.

Machias and Jusis entered a banter when the first one mentioned how he was 'surprised a noble would deign themselves to make food for the rest of us' but everyone could tell that it was simply messing with each other rather than actually fighting like before.

* * *

 **Here is another one**

 **IMPORTANT INQUIRY**

 **So, a simple question, would anyone be interested in beta-read this fic?**

 **As I mentioned in the first chapter I'm not a native speaker and I know that there are some things I could write differently so it flows better or makes more sense but I don't, simply because I don't know how.**

 **I'm not asking for perfect grammar or anything, just be better than me, I tried looking for one in the site but there are only two people that appear in the beta read section for fics about The Legend of Heroes and both seem to have left fanfiction or at the very least stop accepting requests or writing fics.**

 **If anyone is interested please send a PM or say so in a review and I'll send a PM to you, a plus side for anyone (if anyone) agrees, you get to yell at me if I'm being lazy and not writing haha.**

 **Anyway, just asking in case anyone would like to help and sorry for putting another question when I just did something similar on the previous chapter.**

 **Anyway, omake time!**

* * *

While Rean and Towa were making small talk after finishing with the paperwork someone knocked on the door and entered carrying a tower of papers.

"You have to be kidding". Rean thought out loud.

"Is that more paperwork?" Towa asked calmly.

"No, it's just some papers that need to be shredded but the shredder broke, do you mind if we put them in a corner till it's fixed?" The member of the student council asked.

"Allow me". Rean said grabbing a trash can and putting it beneath the papers the student was still holding. "Just hold them there for a sec please".

Both Towa and the student looked at him curiously when.

"Ohhhh ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-ATA-" He started to repeatedly hit the stack of papers on various places at tremendous speed with his fists, he kept going for some time before finally stopping.

"Eh, Rean…"

As Towa trailed off Rean pointed at the stack of papers with his right index finger and.

"They're already shred".

Suddenly the papers exploded in a million pieces that fell in the trash can.

"WHAT?!" The student yelled in confusion.

* * *

 **So~… I regret nothing haha.**

 **As always a review would be appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Normal days for a noble

**Normal days for a noble**

 **Hey, does anyone know about Tokyo Xanadu?**

 **It was made by Falcom and has, I kid you not, a bookstore filled with books about either characters or chapters of the 'Trails of' series.**

 **I still need to see about the gameplay but only that already made me happy, anyway just wanted to share.**

 **.**

 **KnightSpark: His inner Kenshiro actually, his inner Jojo is a bit further down the line (and I can't wait to reach the chapter I can use that omake).**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Guest: The memes ask me that I use them and I'm more than happy to oblige haha.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Apex85: To be honest, that idea came from that review you left about historical accuracy, since Sara says that Group B had some trouble but not to the extent of Group A, but it's never said exactly what happens (or at least not that I remember) I wanted to add it; it's a shame whatever happened to you, I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **No, they didn't; I looked up Saint-Arkh because I was originally planning a flashback with more detail of what happened and I learned that the Hyarms are there but it said that it appears in CS3 and I didn't want to read the spoilers, or risk reading them in any case.**

 **If you do end up writing that let me know, I'm kind of curious how that would be -cue a weird mental image that I'm not sure I want to share-.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to** zealousrean, legok2007 and Storm Hawk 21 for adding this to their list of favs and/or follows.

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Couldn't think of a weird way to say it for this one; I don't own Trails of Cold Steel.**

* * *

'Great, this again'. Jusis Albarea thought while suppressing a scowl.

The day had started normally for the noble from one of the Four Great Houses, even better than usual since he didn't have to participate on a glaring contest with Machias when they happened to leave their rooms at the same time; he wouldn't say they were friends but, compared to before, they could at least have a conversation, not that either was actively trying to start a talk with the other but still.

Usually, he would just ignore the situation he was in right now but today had been… exhausting.

* * *

The morning had started like any other; he got up in a good mood, partly because of the diner last night, and had gotten ready for school.

The only thing out of the ordinary that day was how Instructor Sara seemed to be in a strange good mood, as in when she wiped the floor with him, Machias and Rean not too long ago good.

He asked her if something happened but she avoided the question as usual, the only thing he got was how 'today's training combat is going to be interesting' which could mean any number of things.

By some strange coincidence he ended up leaving at the same time as Laura and Elliot and walking to school with them.

"S-so… there is a nice weather today…" Elliot trailed off, that been his best attempt at breaking the ice.

'It seems he's still too conscious of the fact I'm a noble'. Jusis thought.

"Yes there is". Laura finally answered.

"It's a good day for club activities". The blond noble supported.

"Oh, you joined a club Jusis?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yes, the Riding Club".

"That one uses the field for practice, right?" Elliot asked.

"Sometimes we go to the highway but yes… although it might be a good idea to avoid the highway for some time".

"Oh, you mean because of what Rean mentioned?" Laura inquired.

"It's a bit disturbing to think that someone might have been sabotaging the lamps". The orbal staff user gave his opinion. "What could they gain from it?"

"I can't think of any reason for it, the lamps are what keep the monsters away from the roads and, by extension, the cities; sabotaging them could only bring negative results". Laura answered.

"There is still no reason to believe it was sabotage". Jusis interjected. "It could have been that someone was coming to the city and had an accident but didn't think it damaged the lamp; although if it turns out that the second lamp has similar damage that theory is probably incorrect".

"Jusis Albarea". Someone called out to the blond noble, standing near the entrance to the threshold where Thors starts; he is a noble, judging by the white uniform, with orange hair and green eyes and of average height.

"Do you need anything of me?" Jusis asked neutrally.

"I just thought you would like to walk with us". The orange haired noble said gesturing for a few friends that were walking towards them from the first dormitory. "Of course the daughter of Viscount Arseid is welcome as well". He added looking at Laura with a friendly expression, which instantly changed when he saw Elliot. "I'm sure you would prefer a different type of company".

The musician mumbled something, not sure how to respond to this situation.

"I am perfectly fine with the company I have at the moment". The swordswoman answered first, not showing hostility, just a neutral expression.

"As am I, I would advise that you do not assume to know what other people prefer in the future". Jusis supported as they once again started to walk, Elliot quickly following, and left the noble and his friends behind.

.

"Phew, thanks you two". The green eyed teen said after they were a good distance away from the other nobles. "I don't know how to talk to nobles"

"…you do realize who you're talking to, right?" Jusis asked, reminding him that he and Laura are both nobles.

"I-I know, it's just… it's easier to talk with you guys because you don't make it seem like there is a difference between us". He answered. "A part of it is probably because I got used to talking with you after all this time, too".

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the bell ringing and they picked up the pace to avoid been late.

* * *

During political economics the vice principal Heinrich had asked a question to Jusis, after he answered correctly the vice principal started to go on and on about how it was obvious how a noble from one of the Four Houses would be able to easily answer that, it was a miracle he didn't used up all the time in class with his ramblings.

Now it was lunch time and, like some other days, a few nobles of both first and second year had gathered outside Class VII's classroom to invite Jusis over.

'One would think they would get the hint by now'. The blue eyed noble thought while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 'Let's just get this over with'. He got up and started to walk out of the classroom, immediately one of the students asked him if he wanted to go to the third floor of the Student Union Building.

"I already made plans". He answered before walking away, not so fast as to draw attention but enough so he was at the stairs and out of sight in just a few seconds.

He lied about having plans but in his experience it's a lot easier to get them to leave him in peace if he said he had something else to do.

'I guess I'll go to the Student Union building and get something to eat'. If he ends up running into one of them he can say that he only went to grab some food and was leaving.

* * *

Sadly, that didn't go as planned which in turn led to the situation he was in right now.

"Oh, Jusis Albarea". The same noble from the morning called out to him. "What a coincidence to find you here".

"…I don't believe I ever got your name". Jusis answered.

"Oh, that was my mistake; I'm Adam third son of Count Hartmann". Adam answered. "As it just so happens me and my friends were about to go to the third floor, would you like to join us?"

"I already have plans".

"Oh, may I ask what they are?" Although it sounded polite, Jusis noted the small smirk in his face.

'So you're been insistent, huh?' "I don't think it is any of your business what I do in my spare time".

"Oh, of course not, I'm just rather curious as to what someone of your status likes to do when he's free it's all; I don't think it's too much to ask what is it that you're going to do now, is it?"

A part of him REALLY wanted to tell him to go away but another part of him, one that Jusis isn't particularly proud of but is there nonetheless, told him that it could bring trouble to his father so he restrained himself.

'What can I say to get him to go away?' Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a possible way out in a table near the entrance to the building, although not one that he was particularly thrilled about. 'Let's just get this over with'. "I made plans to have lunch with one of my classmates, he's sitting there". Jusis pointed to a table where Machias was sitting and started to walk towards it, leaving Adam behind with a scowl.

.

"…what are you doing?" The Class VII vice president asked when Jusis came to the table and casually sat down.

"Choosing the lesser of two evils". He answered with a sigh earning a confused look from his classmate. "Some nobles wanted me to go with them to the third floor, I said that I had plans to get them to go away but one of them asked what those plans were and you happened to be here".

"So you're using me as an excuse to avoid the nobles?"

"I would prefer to call it asking for a favor but that is one way to look at it". Jusis answered honestly. "Would you prefer if I leave?"

Machias thought about it for a few seconds.

"…you can stay, it's already a miracle the third floor doesn't collapse with the combined weight of all those nobles' heads; yours might be the last straw". He answered with a smug smirk.

"Hmph, how you can get any knowledge from books with that hard head of yours will always amaze me". The blond swordsman answered with a similar expression.

Both then started to eat in silence.

"What do you think Instructor Sara will…" Rean had entered the student union building along with Elliot and Gaius but trailed off on whatever he was saying after seeing Jusis and Machias in the same table.

"What the…" The three of them had to blink a few times to make sure they weren't seeing things.

Eventually they got over the shock and walked over to them.

"Wh-what…" All right, maybe not 'completely' over the shock yet.

Both of them sighed before Jusis told them how this situation came about.

"I see". Gaius answered after hearing the story.

"You guys mind if we join you?" Rean asked. "We're all here already after all".

"I don't have a problem with that".

"Go ahead".

After the three new arrivals got their food they joined the table.

"So what were you saying about Instructor Sara?" Machias asked.

"Oh, we were just wondering what is going to happen during combat training". Elliot answered him.

"She mentioned that it was going to be 'interesting' but we can't come up with an answer to what that could mean". Gaius added.

"My best guess would be something related to the ARCUS but I can't imagine anything beyond that". Jusis commented.

They spent lunch trying to come up with an answer but in the end they went back to classes empty-handed.

* * *

The answer came rather quickly, though.

"I hope everyone has been having a wonderful day". Class VII's homeroom teacher said smiling widely. "Because you're probably gonna be re~ally frustrated after the training is over".

That got every member of Class VII curious and, some, a bit worried.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Laura asked what was on everyone's minds.

"I'm glad you asked, today we will be doing an absolutely essential part of your training with the combat links". Sara answered. "Now listen closely". Class VII stared at the older woman curiously. "Today". They leaned a bit closer and. "We'll be playing rock-paper-scissors!"

During the next twenty seconds the only thing that was heard in Thors' field was the sound of the wind.

"So, should we start with the usual?" Jusis asked his fellow classmates.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best". Alisa agreed.

"Hey, what do you think you're saying? I'm being serious here".

"Wait… we're really going to play rock-paper-scissors?" Rean asked in genuine shock.

"You should wait till I'm done with my explanation before jumping to conclusions". Sara said smirking. "You're not going to be playing normal rock-paper-scissors, there will be a special rule".

"A special rule?" Emma repeated.

"Yes, you can only win if both participants choose the same thing, anything else is a loss". The instructor declared.

"If both choose the same thing?" Elliot repeated a bit confused.

"Obviously we would have to use the combat links for it". Fie mentioned.

"Isn't that too easy to do then?" Alisa wondered.

"Oho, so you think it's easy huh?" Sara asked smirking playfully. "Then Alisa and… Laura, you two get along well don't you?"

"Yes".

"I believe so". They answered.

"Then we have our first participants". The two students took a few steps forward "So, as I said, it's normal rock-paper-scissors but you can only win if you choose the same thing, you're also forbidden any type of communication except for combat links, understood?" Both girls nodded. "Great, go ahead then".

Alisa and Laura both formed a combat link.

'There must be some sort of trick to this'. Jusis thought paying close attention to what will happen.

Alisa and Laura both prepared and… normally, Laura would have won with rock beats scissors, but due to the special rule they both lose.

"Huh?" Alisa made that sound in confusion. "I was sure I was thinking of using scissors".

"I was thinking of rock but the feeling got a bit fuzzy before we showed our hands".

"Not so easy after all, right?" Sara said, apparently expecting this result. "Does anyone have any idea why this happened? Don't be shy there won't be any punishment if you get it wrong".

Everyone stood in silence for a moment trying to figure out what happened.

"Is it… because both were thinking only of transmitting what they would be using?" Jusis asked.

"Oh, not bad Jusis". The older woman congratulated. "That is correct; as you all are well aware by now the combat links allow you to sense your linked person's movements and actions, and even transmit where you want someone to hit or be so you can make a plan without even having to actually talk".

"Then why did we get it wrong?" Alisa asked.

"Because both of you were only 'talking', sort of speak".

"Hmm, so we weren't 'listening' to what the other was saying through the link?" Laura inquired.

"That's one way to put it". Sara answered. "In the middle of a battle there are times when you won't be able to tell others that you have a plan and they should follow, that's why is important to know when to 'listen'".

"But Instructor, why has this not come up till now?" Rean asked. "All of us were in combat situations where we didn't have time to talk but didn't have this sort of problem".

"I'm honestly surprised about that too". Class VII's homeroom teacher admitted. "I thought that after the first field study you would notice this and ask me about it, but according to the reports there was nothing of the sort happening; the closest thing would be the issue with Jusis and Machias but that was a problem between them".

The two grumbled a bit after hearing that.

"But… why did it not happen?" Elliot asked.

"Beats me". The instructor shrugged. "My best guess would be that you either consciously or unconsciously accepted someone as your 'leader' so you only had to 'listen' to your combat link with them". Everyone thought about it for a bit but was interrupted when the pink haired woman clapped her hands. "You can try and figure that out later if you want, for now form pairs and try to win on rock-paper-scissors, remember no talking and if possible try to realize when to 'listen' and when to 'talk' don't just do one or the other".

The rest of the time was spent with Class VII shuffling partners until everyone was able to win two times in a row with everyone, , although most of those were simply coincidences and they knew it.

* * *

During homeroom Sara told them that they should try and practice rock-paper-scissors every now and then with the others, not as and order but as a suggestion.

* * *

The next few days went by with nothing particularly interesting happening aside from Adam proving he can be really stubborn, it seemed like every time Jusis wasn't in class or club he would approach him and try to talk, and in all honesty he was getting tired of him and of having to make up an excuse to get him to go away.

'It was a good thing I actually had a reason to go away from him today'. Jusis thought as he, Rean, Fie, Elliot, Gaius and Alisa were escorting Mark the engineer to see about those lamps.

Rean had already explained to his classmates about what happened and asked if they could help; Fie, Elliot and Gaius had agreed first, the riding club had a day off because of a problem in the stables so Jusis was free and Alisa asked permission in the lacrosse club.

Machias said that there was something happening in the chess club but didn't elaborate any further, Emma had already promised to read something one of her friends at the literature club wrote, for some reason she seemed flushed when she mentioned that and Laura had club activities.

'Although she didn't seem too keen on accompanying us, I would think this would be something she would be eager to do with how serious she is about her swordsmanship'. Jusis thought but didn't linger on it any further.

After Rean had introduced everyone to Mark and vice versa, with Jusis having to ask that he treats him the same way as Rean who's also a noble they went on their way; the engineer seemed surprised after hearing that about the Eight Leaves practitioner but it didn't come as anything odd to the members of class VII, Rean doesn't go around saying he is a noble after all.

After around half an hour they finally reached the first lamp that needed repairs.

"Keep your eyes open, last time those wolves managed to ambush us". Rean said.

"Did you have your guard down?" Fie asked.

"I wasn't exactly trying to sense enemies but I wouldn't say I had my guard down".

"We'll be careful". Gaius assured his friend.

"I can't do that 'sensing' thing but I'll keep my eyes open". Alisa answered.

"How soon can you have the lamp repaired?" Jusis asked the engineer.

"Hmm… depending on the damage, around twenty minutes; I'll tell you if it turns out it will take longer". Mark answered.

"…the sooner the better, they're here". The youngest member of Class VII suddenly said.

From the trees and bushes around Trista highway several wolves started to show themselves.

"Oh crap". Mark said gulping.

"How should we approach this?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot". Rean called out. "You and Alisa go near Mark; Gaius, Jusis you two protect that half, Fie and I will take this one, everyone okay with that?"

"Ja".

"Yes".

"Hmph, I don't have any complaints".

"That's fine by me".

"Got it". They all answered.

"Alright, don't let them get close!"

.

.

The next twenty or so minutes were spent fighting off the wolves that just seemed to keep coming no matter how many times they hit them.

But as soon as Mark finished the repairs and turn the lamp on all of them fled.

"Phew…is everyone okay?" Rean asked panting a bit, he received several responses of 'yes', any injury they had already healed thanks to arts.

Their clothes would need a few patches, though.

"Thanks for protecting me guys, I don't even want to think what would have happened if I was alone". The engineer thanked them.

They all shared a chuckle in relief when all of the sudden everyone, even the ones that can't 'sense' enemies, froze.

"What the…" Jusis trailed off looking in the direction he felt that presence, the same as everyone else.

They couldn't see much but whatever was hiding in the foliage had bright red eyes and was practically oozing killing intent.

They're not sure for how long they stood there with their weapons at the ready looking at those eyes but whatever that was, it eventually went away.

"What was that?!" Alisa half yelled with a gulp.

"I don't know". Gaius answered, still gripping his spear and his eyes darting in every direction for signs of that… 'thing'.

"Sorry, but let's postpone the repairs for the other lamp". Rean apologized.

"Y-yeah, I had enough emotions for one day". The older man agreed.

The way back was spent with everyone but Rean having their weapons out in case that 'thing' appeared again, and the only reason he had it in his sheath was so he could quick draw with the less amount of wasted movement, his right hand never left the hilt of the weapon till they entered Trista.

* * *

"Well… that was an experience". Jusis commented once everyone entered the town.

"That's one way to say it". Alias answered.

"My legs are still shaking". Elliot thought out loud.

"Hey, thanks for the help… but I think I'll ask someone else next time". Mark suddenly said.

"Why?" Gaius asked, clearly confused.

"Don't get me wrong, you kids did a fantastic job but… that 'thing', I'm no fighter and even I can tell that it's not something you want to mess with, sorry but I can't in good conscience ask you to risk your lives against it".

"We were already risking them by fighting the wolves". Fie countered.

"That's different, you were able to handle them or are you saying that you can fight that red-eyed monster?" The engineer said back.

"…it's true, to be honest I'm not sure if we can fight it". Rean admitted. "But we also aren't going to quit mid-way".

"That's commendable but I can't, and I won't, ask you to do that". The brown haired man insisted.

"When are you going to try and fix that lamp again?" Jusis asked out of nowhere.

"Emm… I was planning to have this job finished today so I already took another one, early July would be the next time I can take a look if no one hires another engineer for it, why are you asking?"

"When you're going again let us know, we will be stronger by then". The blond noble declared.

"Strong enough to face that thing?"

"I can't be sure of that but no one here wishes to stop because of fear" The rest of Class VII nodded, making the engineer sigh.

"Teenagers can be so reckless…fine, but if that thing appears I want you to prioritize your own lives first, and I'll say that again in July, are we clear?"

The teens all nodded in agreement and after that they parted ways with the older man.

"Well, let's go back". They were about to do just that when.

"Oh, Jusis Albarea".

'Not this guy again'. Jusis inwardly sighed. "Can I help you with anything, Adam Hartmann?"

"I just so happened to pass by and saw you… what happened?! Your clothes are a mess" The other noble exclaimed looking Jusis over before glaring at the others from Class VII. "Hey, what the hell happened, how did you allow him to get in this state?!"

"We-"

"Don't even try to make up some excuse!" Adam interrupted.

The next few minutes he kept rambling about how they 'should have protected Jusis more' or 'you are not worthy of been in his company'.

"Come with me, Jusis Albarea, in the first dorm the maids will-"

"Enough". Jusis snapped and smacked Adam's hand away. "If you're reason for talking to me is to try and gain favor with the house of Albarea then let me know you are doing just the opposite".

The brown haired noble visibly flinched.

"I-I have no such intentions, I m-merely-".

"The reason for our current state is a fight we had with some monsters in the highway just a few minutes ago" The blond swordsman interrupted. "And just to be clear, none of them had any sort of duty to protect me beyond what they did, they had my back during the fight and I did the same in return, whatever strange line of thinking that led you to think they are beneath me is the result of your own foolishness and since you seem to be unable to take a hint I'll say it plainly". Jusis made a pause and glared at him. "I do not wish for your company, if you have a problem with that then it is none of my business so stop trying to act like we're friends and leave me alone".

"I…I…" Adam clenched his teeth and gulped before turning around and walking away.

"Finally". Jusis said with a sigh of relief… before noticing the amused stares of his classmates. "Do you wish to say anything?"

"Nop, nothing at all". Fie answered smirking.

Jusis hmphed, noticing the grins and turned away, with one of his own.

* * *

 **Gahhh, why is it so hard to write about anyone but Rean?!**

 **Really, this and Elliot's chapters were the hardest to write for me; I don't even understand why.**

 **Just to clarify, that Adam guy is an OC; I needed one for this chapter and for another thing further down the line so I made one.**

* * *

One day in the riding club after school

"Hey Jusis, where is your horse?"

"I'll call him right away". Jusis whistled and a horse suddenly materialized out of thin air and ran to him. "There he is".

"Did you just made a horse appear?"

"Yes".

"…can you make more?"

He then whistled and kept materializing horses until they became so many that they took control of the world.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I'm not so sure about this one, but I'll let you guys judge how good or bad my work is.**

 **Also, the beta-reader thing is still open, no one has said anything about it yet but I'll keep insisting, feel free to tell me if that becomes an annoyance.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. The cat's out of the bag

**The cat's out of the bag**

 **.**

 **Shashenka: Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for the support, until next time.**

 **Guest: The way I see it they're like bug-repellent, consider that the game is in scale and that there are never monsters in the roads where there are lamps, maybe near them but never in the roads.**

 **The gameplay is clearly different, it's not turn-based.**

 **Weird thing, I'm sure I called it 'Trails' series in another chapter, I don't get why I called it wrong in the previous one, oh well thanks for letting me know anyway.**

 **Thanks for the review and the support, until next time.**

 **Yuuto2: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it; that's probably one of the reasons. I'll do my best to keep it up.**

 **Thanks for the review and the support, until next time.**

 **Apex85: Maybe, I think that depends on the people around the place when something happens.**

… **you have a strange mind Apex; and I like it!**

 **Except for the tears of tortured lolis, I still don't understand why you needed their tears to heal, but to each their own.**

 **The combat links are never really explained except for 'you reached this stage of the game now your links can do more things' that also applies to a good amount of S-Crafts so I thought a few things about them, they are a pretty important part not only of gameplay but also one of the reasons why Class VII exists after all.**

 **Fair enough but since, as you said, they aren't named… let's call it a semi-OC?**

 **I already predict that it's going to be a pain for me to try and do that one when I reach that stage of the story; I can't just make the horse appear out of nowhere!**

 **Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**

 **As always, thanks for the review and the support, until next time.**

 **.**

 **Sorry that this one took longer than usual, I won't bore you with the details but long story short; my PC broke and it took me a while to get it back, not to mention holidays.**

 **One more thing, starting this chapter this fic will be beta-readed by UnKnownSalvation, thank you for the help.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I appear giving orders like the chief at a construction.**

 **Me: Sorry but I'm getting ready for something, I don't own Cold Steel and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Good work getting through another day of classes everyone". Instructor Sara congratulated Class VII. "Emma, if you'll do the honors".

"All rise, bow". And with that classes were over for the day and most of the class left for their clubs or other activities.

.

"You guys want to go to Kirsche for dinner?" Rean asked Elliot and Gaius, both of them stayed behind for a bit to chat with the Eight Leaves practitioner.

"Sure".

"I'd be glad to". They answered. "But we should get going for club now".

"True, see you later Rean". Elliot agreed with his taller friend.

"See ya later". They waved each other goodbye. 'What should I do today?' The black-haired swordsman wondered.

He had finished with every request that Towa asked him to take care of, minus the road lamp issue due to that unidentified monster, about three days ago so his time after classes was pretty much free.

'Maybe I'll train for a while or pay Towa a visit'.

"Rean". The one called turned to the source of the voice and saw.

"Hey, Fie, what's up?"

"Nap".

"Got it, let me grab my things and we'll go". He answered her, knowing what she meant. 'It was weird the first time she came up to me with that'. Rean chuckled a bit at the memory.

* * *

Flashback

One day after classes

Rean, Elliot, Gaius, Alisa and Emma had stayed behind to talk in the classroom when Fie entered.

"Oh, hi Fie; did you forget something?" Emma asked curiously since it was rare for her to come to the classroom once the lessons were over, more than once she was the first to get out.

"No". The silver haired girl answered simply before addressing the Eight Leaves practitioner. "Rean".

"Yes?"

"Nap".

"Umm… afternoon?" The half-eyed look that followed told him that he didn't answer correctly. "I just said the first thing that came to mind, what do you mean with 'nap'?"

"…I'm gonna go take a nap; you said that if it was outside I should tell you to watch over me". The black-haired teen blinked several times as if processing what he just heard. "What?"

"Oh, nothing… I'm just surprised you actually listened to me".

"Wait, what?!" Alisa exclaimed in confusion.

"Remember the day Instructor Sara wiped the floor with me? I ended up taking a nap near the gardening club and asked Fie if she could watch over me, when we were going back I asked her if she could ask someone to the do the same if she takes naps outside". Rean gave a short version of what happened.

"So, you offered to watch over a girl sleep?" The archer asked while glaring at the swordsman.

"I didn't, she was the one who mentioned it". The fuchsia eyed teen defended.

"It's true'". Fie confirmed.

"Wha… you shouldn't ask a guy to watch over you sleep!"

"Why not?" The silver haired girl asked tilting her head.

"B-because, w-well… y-you just shouldn't!"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, this is Rean after all". The purple haired orbal staff user said.

"Thanks Emma".

"You're welcome".

"It's not like he would do something to her while she sleeps". Elliot added.

"True, if anything I think it's safer for him to watch her than for her to sleep on her own". Gaius reasoned.

"Stop it guys, you'll make me blush". Rean said a bit embarrassed.

"B-but still-"

"Ah". The red-haired musician suddenly said, unintentionally interrupting Alisa. "I need to go, we were gonna talk the details of the concert for the church today, later guys". Around half-way through that sentence he was already at the door and leaving.

"I should be going as well". The teen from the Nord Highlands mentioned. "I'll see you guys later".

"The lacrosse team was going to meet today…" The blond archer trailed off, before looking at Rean and.

"Just a bit of trust, please, that's all I ask". He said before she could talk.

"I-I have to go too, come on Alisa". Emma said and both left.

"…so, nap?"

"Sure, where to?"

End of flashback.

* * *

That time she was going to the old schoolhouse so Rean grabbed his sword and trained while keeping an eye on her; it _would_ be weird if he just stared at her sleeping after all.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just remembered something". Rean shrugged. "Let's go". Both left the classroom. "Where to today?"

"The park in Trista".

"Do you mind if we stop by Keynes on the way?"

"Sure".

* * *

In Trista's park.

"You seem happy". Fie commented as they reached one of the benches.

"I am, I like this series". Rean answered holding the next volume he needed of Red Moon Rose.

"Well, good for you I guess". With those words she laid down in the bench.

"Sweet dreams". Rean said walking towards a bench opposite of Fie's, the white-haired girl already fast asleep. 'I honestly find it amazing how she can fall asleep so easily'. He thought before opening his book and starting to read, it would be weird if he just stared at her after all.

…

"Hey, time to wake up" The black-haired swordsman called while gently moving Fie's shoulder.

"Hngg". The former jaeger grunted before moving to a sitting position and stifling a yawn.

"How did you sleep?"

"…Fine". She answered still not fully waking up.

"Do you have any plans for dinner?" Fie shook her head in response, "Want to come to Kirsche with me, Elliot and Gaius?"

The younger girl tilted her head a bit, not of confusion but as if considering whether to accept or not, eventually.

"Sure, let's go".

The two got to the café and were soon joined by the male orbal staff user and the lancer of their class; they ordered their food and spent a good time talking among them until it was time to go back to the dorm.

* * *

 _The creature slowly closed the distance between the two kids as the boy started to stand up with the help of the girl._

 _'This is bad'. He thought trying to find a way to escape._

 _He didn't have enough time to look since the creature suddenly pounced towards them, its mouth open showing its sharp teeth._

 _Both kids froze in fear but before it reached them a machete came flying from their left and hit one of the creature's legs, momentarily stopping it in its tracks._

 _"Come on, get up!" Another kid yelled as he ran towards them and helped the injured boy up before the three started to run away._

 _Not that it did much._

 _The creature yanked away the weapon that had imbedded itself on its leg with its teeth and quickly moved in front of the trio cutting off their escape._

 _The three youngsters could only gulp in fear as they slowly took a step back with each one the creature took forward._

 _They're not sure how many times they repeated the same motion but eventually the monster grew bored of it and faster than any of them could react closed the distance and used its claws to swat the third kid away, sending him crashing to a tree and leaving a large gash on his left side._

 _"Gah…" It was the only sound he could make as one of his hands moved to the wound, feeling the red liquid seeping away._

 _The other two moved their heads in his direction, only registering the event after it had transpired when-_

* * *

Rean woke up with a jolt, his eyes snapping open as wide as possible.

He didn't dare to breath for a few seconds until his mind finally registered that he was safe in his room on the Class VII dormitory and allowed himself to relax.

'Again'. He thought trying to calm his racing hearth; he moved to look at the clock in his room. '4 A.M., huh… damn it'. After finally regaining his composure he moved to a sitting position. "Guess I'll use the time to study". The swordsman thought aloud moving towards his desk, turning on the lamp and taking a few books.

* * *

On the way to Thors

"*Yawn*". Rean attempted to stifled a yawn as he, Elliot, Gaius, Jusis and Machias walked towards the campus but it still attracted attention.

"Bad night's sleep?" Machias asked.

"Yeah, I got up way too early". He answered. "Bright side is that I managed to study some more".

"Couldn't you fall back to sleep?"

"I tried, no luck". He answered Jusis' query. "Let's just talk about something else: You guys feel confident for the midterms?"

"There are a few things that still elude me, but I'm confident I can pass". Gaius answered first.

"Same here, although probably not as confident". Elliot said next as he scratched his cheek.

"I have been preparing for this day; this time I will get first place". Machias followed.

"You really want to beat Emma, don't you?" Rean asked with a chuckle, already knowing the answer. "How about you Jusis?"

"You don't need to worry". The blond noble answered confidently.

"Well, let's hope for the best".

.

.

The rest of the school day went by with nothing noteworthy happening; most Instructors reminded everyone about the exams tomorrow and gave a few pointers to focus their studies on.

During homeroom, Instructor Sara gave a pep-talk, or her version of one in any case, before saying that she will be cheering them from the sidelines and calling it a day.

Rean ended up joining his friends from Class VII in their different study groups and even managed to get a few tips and review some of the other material either from other people or from some books he found lying around.

One in particular was his conversation with the twins, Linde and Vivi, where the latter talked about playing a game of Q&A.

"…and each time someone answers incorrectly they have to take off an article of clothing". Vivi said sweetly.

"S-Seriously?!" The older twin almost yelled. "I-"

"Ok, I'll start" Rean interrupted earning a terrified look from Linde. "Vivi, what's the name of the fourth form of the Eight Leaves One blade school?"

"The fourth wha…?" The younger twin trailed off in confusion.

"You never specified the subject of the questions". The swordsman grinned.

"Oh, hi Rean". Emma's voice called out as she and Fie approached the three.

"Hi". Fie followed.

"Hi, you two are going to study?" The black-haired teen asked earning two nods. "Want to join us?"

"Sure"

"I don't mind" Emma and Fie answered in that order.

"Do you two mind?" He asked the twins.

"Not at all". Linde assured him.

"So, you got two other-"

"We're not playing your game Vivi". The Eight Leaves practitioner interrupted.

"Killjoy". The younger twin pouted.

"I beg to differ". The others chuckled at the exchange before the two new arrivals sat and they started to study.

* * *

After that Rean got ready to go back to the dorm, he was at the entrance of the main building when a woman wearing a maid outfit with light purple hair and green eyes asked him for directions to the principal's office, he offered to guide her after telling her where the place was.

"Thank you for your kindness". The maid said with a happy giggle. "But I couldn't possibly trouble you more than I have already, I'll be able to find the way I'm sure". She did a polite bow using one hand to lift her skirt a little since the other hand was holding an umbrella. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, Master Rean". She started to walk past him and.

"Wait a minute…"

"Is something wrong?" The maid asked smiling.

"How do you know my name?" The swordsman asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that Master Rean; I assure you the answer will be clear soon enough".

"…if you say so". Rean conceded. "But any reason why you can't just tell me?"

"Hee-hee, please trust me on this, it will be far more amusing if I don't".

The student shrugged and the maid did one last bow before finally entering the building.

'That was weird'.

"Rean?" Alisa called out, seeing him standing at the entrance of the main building.

After greeting each other, and since they both were going in the same direction, they went back to the dorm together.

* * *

As they talked in the way to the dorm the conversation ended up going towards the upcoming exams to how they did on the entrance exam and to how Alisa was usually one of the top scorers back in Roer at the Sunday School.

"Umm…" The blond archer mumbled. "Aren't you curious? About… you know… my family and stuff?"

The swordsman smirked a bit before answering.

"You mean the mysterious 'Alisa R.', agent of national intrigue?" Rean asked, clearly joking. "Well… yeah, I'm curious but I tend to not pry unless I think it's necessary or I'm simply way too curious, plus you probably have your reasons for not wanting to tell".

"…it's not THAT major or anything… especially compared to what you and Fie have told us about yourselves".

"You don't know the half of it". Rean murmured looking away.

"What was that?"

"That Fie's past sure came as a surprise". He answered. "It's weird to think that someone that sleeps outside without a care in the world was a former jaeger. It honestly makes me curious about how her life in the corps was".

"If the entrance ceremony is any indication then Instructor Sara probably knows about it, or at least more than us".

"That wouldn't surprise me".

Alisa nodded in agreement to that statement.

"By the way". The archer's red eyes changed into a half glare directed at her classmate. "You haven't done anything to Fie while she sleeps have you?"

"…Alisa, do you honestly think I would do anything?" He asked back. "For the record, the only thing I do is wake her up when the sun is coming down by moving her shoulder".

"Alright, it's better than her sleeping in the park alone, who knows if someone weird could be watching her".

"True, speaking of weird…"

Rean told her about the maid that knew his name even though he didn't tell her.

"…this isn't the part where it turns out she knows you because you've tried to hit on her in town before, is it?" Alisa asked giving a half-eyed look at her classmate.

"Alisa, don't belittle me" Rean said acting as if he was offended. "I make it a point to remember the names and faces of all the girls I flirt with".

"Wha…?" She trailed off, been caught off guard by that statement

"Gotcha". The swordsman said laughing earning a glare from his classmate. "But jokes aside, do I seem like the flirting type to you?"

"…no, I guess not". Alisa conceded.

They talked a bit more about that strange maid after getting inside the dorm and away from the rain.

* * *

The next week could be summarized by one word 'tedious'.

Every day was a test, literally, all the way till Saturday and the final day of midterms when Sara congratulated them once they were over.

She also _kindly_ reminded them that the next Wednesday they'll have a practical exam and they will be told where the next field study is. The Instructor also mentioned that she will be leaving town and won't return until tomorrow night.

But with the midterms over; Class VII, as well as the rest of Thors' student body, were in a good mood so they didn't let it get to them.

* * *

Once they were free from class Rean, Elliot, Machias, Jusis, Emma and Alisa all walked back to the dorm together.

Gaius said that the principal wanted to talk to him about something, admittedly that worried the rest of his classmates a bit thinking that he might have gotten into trouble… then they remembered this was Gaius they were talking about.

Fie and Laura left early without a word.

"Whew, now that the exams are over, I feel free as a bird!" Elliot exclaimed happily as they walked. "And I'll keep on soaring, at least until the results come back…" His tone had gone from happy to worry as he finished that sentence.

"I sympathize". Machias said with a chuckle. "But personally, I've got a good feeling about these; how about you Emma? How do you think you did?" He asked, his competitiveness with the other glasses wearing member of Class VII blatantly obvious.

"W-well… I don't think I did too badly, all things considered". The class president answered humbly, earning a groan from the vice president.

"Just… just stop before you embarrass yourself". Jusis intervened.

Alisa then pointed out about how Sara said that she would be leaving town and that got them trying to figure out what business she could have.

Emma suggested, with a stutter and a blush, that she might be meeting her secret lover, to which Jusis, Machias and Rean all agreed that it seemed… unlikely, to put it mildly.

They also talked about how if Rean was going to explore the old schoolhouse tomorrow, along with his other work with the Student Council as he was probably planning to, they would be happy to lend a hand; and although they would have to ask, it was likely that the three missing members of the class would agree as well.

As they reached the dorm, the conversation drifted to said missing members, more specifically, towards Fie and Laura.

"So… this might just be my imagination, but… do those two seem kind of awkward around each other to anyone else?"

The three other male members quickly turned to Rean in confusion to his question.

"R-really?" Elliot asked.

"So, you think so, too…" Alisa said with a sigh.

"It seems like it started around the beginning of the month". Emma commented. "I wonder if something happened then, it's like they've been avoiding each other ever since".

"Hmm; you say that, but I did not take either as the type to dwell on petty issues or misunderstandings". Jusis voiced his opinion.

"Neither did I". Alisa agreed, as well as the others present.

"We've been trying to suss out what the problem between them is, but so far, no luck". The female orbal staff user told them.

"…I wonder if that's what that was all about…" Machias murmured, talking to himself.

"Did you see something, Machias?" Rean asked, curious at his statement.

"What happened?" Elliot followed up.

"Well, do you remember when we were working on our reports for the field studies?" There was a collective nod as his answer. "Specifically, when we mentioned how Fie blasted open the door to my cell?"

"Yeah". Alisa said slowly.

"That's when we found out that Fie used to be in a jaeger corps". The red-haired musician mentioned. "That really threw me for a loop, but what does that have to do with Laura?"

"Well, when that came up I couldn't help but notice that Laura had a rather… unpleasant expression". The shotgun user told them. "It flashed across her face for only a moment, though, so I wondered if I'd just imagined it".

"But even if we assume that's true, what reason would she have to be upset?" Emma asked.

"I can hardly hazard a guess".

"We all have certain things we'd rather keep to ourselves". Jusis said with a shrug before looking at Alisa. "We even have a member of this very class who remains tight-lipped about her own family, after all".

"D-do you really have to drag _me_ into this?!" The archer complained with an angry blush and crossing her arms.

"My apologies, I meant no offense". Jusis assured her, sounding sincere. "I do have my suspicions as to your lineage, however" He added with a smug smirk.

"R-Really?" Elliot asked, honestly curious.

"Y-you…" Alisa trailed off while glaring.

"Now, now, getting angry won't accomplish anything". Emma said to try and calm her.

"Don't worry, we're not going to twist your arm into telling us". Rean re-joined the conversation. "When you're ready to talk about it, we'll be ready to listen".

"I-It's not like I'm trying to make a big deal out of it or anything, it's just… if everyone knew, it'd make things awkward between us, and I don't want that".

Rean did a half-eyed look at her.

"Alisa". He raised a hand and started to count. "We have the adopted son of a noble, the daughter of the Radiant Blademaster, the half-son of Duke Albarea, the son of the Imperial Governor, an exchange student from the Nord Highlands… Elliot and Emma". He sent an apologetic look at the last two since out of everyone else they were the most 'normal' and therefore couldn't think of something to mention that would help his point, they didn't seem to mind. "And to top it all off, a former jaeger that is even younger than all of us. Do you really think us knowing who your family is would make things awkward?"

Before she could answer a new voice joined the conversation.

"Welcome back, my lady". Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see the maid that Rean saw a week ago, apparently having come out of the Class VII's dorm.

"Wh-what… Sharon?!" Alisa all but yelled.

"It's so delightful to see you again!" Sharon answered smiling widely as Class VII approached her.

"What are you doing here?!" Alisa demanded to know. "She didn't… mother didn't…"

"Hee-hee, but of course, I was sent here at the behest of the chairman herself". The maid answered her unfinished question with a giggle. "Starting today, I will be assuming the position of caretaker for Class VII's dormitory". One could practically 'feel' Alisa's dejection of the idea but the maid paid it no mind and approached the rest of the members of Class VII gathered.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, everyone; my name is Sharon Kreuger, I am a servant in the employ of the Reinford household, Lady Alisa's family". She both introduced herself and revealed Alisa's secret, before doing a polite bow. "I will do all I can to be of service to you, so please, keep me informed of anything you might need."

"…did she just say Reinford?!" Elliot half-yelled.

"A-As in the Reinford company?!" The other orbal staff user followed in her classmate's surprise.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that but I stand by what I said earlier". Rean commented. "How close were your suspicions, Jusis?"

"N-Not close enough, I admit". The blond noble admitted trying to hide his surprise.

"You!" Alisa snapped addressing the maid. "Come with me".

Sharon smiled and happily followed her inside the dorm and to the second floor, the other entering as well when.

"N-NOT A CHANCE!" Alisa's yell was heard, causing them all to stop in the foyer. "I thought I'd finally -FINALLY- gotten away from her; I'm not going to let her have her way this time!"

'And I thought Machias had lungs'. Rean thought as the group heard her yells.

"M-maybe we should leave?" Emma proposed. "It's not polite to eavesdrop"

"I agree but-".

"I CAN TAKE PERFECTLY GOOD CARE OF MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Alisa's yell cut off Machias.

"I have a feeling we would still hear her all the way on the campus". Jusis gave his opinion.

Then the door opened.

"Is something wrong? We heard Alisa yelling". Gaius said as he and Fie entered the dorm, apparently having run into each other on the way.

"Yeah, well…" Rean gave the important parts; Alisa's family name, the maid that apparently came to take care of the dorm and her…

"Fine!" …Objections, to the idea.

"So, she is the daughter of one of the biggest companies in the country, then". Fie commented, not showing the amount of shock the others did but the subtle change in her expression made it clear that she was caught off guard by that information.

The door opened for a second time, revealing Laura.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, apparently not having heard the initial screams.

"Anyway, I'm not going to take this lying down!" But not missing that one. "SHE'S STUCK HER NOSE INTO THINGS ONE TOO MANY TIMES!"

"I-is something the matter?"

Like the other two late comers she got the short version of what happened.

Afterwards Alisa stormed off to her room while Sharon came down and introduced herself to the new arrivals, smiling as if the discussion just now never happened, before starting her work.

That night, everyone had a great meal cooked by the newly appointed caretaker of the dormitory.

* * *

If last night's meal was great then breakfast the following morning was using the quality of last night's dinner and multiplying it ten times.

"Whoa!" The red-haired musician said wide-eyed looking at all the food.

"Simply spectacular". Gaius commented with the most awe-struck expression anyone had seen from the calm teenager so far.

"Just how many types of different food are there here?" Machias asked in a similar state.

"This looks… more than edible". The former jaeger said, her usual deadpan expression nowhere to be seen.

"I believe this is what they call an imperial breakfast". Emma mentioned.

"That's right, Emma; it's a traditional Erebonian style of breakfast". Sharon confirmed with a smile before her expression turned apologetic. "I must apologize; it's taken me some time to familiarize myself with this kitchen, so my cooking has been a bit lackluster".

'So last night was 'lackluster'?' Most of the class thought in perfect sync.

"Come, now, Sharon; your skill is something to be praised". Laura disagreed. "This is far more colorful and varied than the breakfast served in my own home".

"I would compare this favorably with the breakfast served in the duke's household". The son of duke Albarea followed.

"I'm honored than you think so". The maid answered with a giggle. "I've also brewed both tea and coffee if anyone would like some".

To say that Class VII was impressed would be an understatement; however, there was one person who didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"I get the feeling that Alisa is… less than impressed". Rean whispered to Elliot who was sitting next to him.

"After their argument yesterday, I'm not that surprised". He answered. "Plus, if she grew up eating like this…" The Eight Leaves practitioner nodded in agreement to his unfinished statement. "I can't believe that 'R' actually stood for "Reinford" and from the sound of it, her mother's the company chairman too".

"Yeah; I… wasn't expecting that Alisa's mom is basically in charge of the continent's biggest industrial company. Her family's probably got more money than most of the aristocracy". The black-haired swordsman admitted. "I can see why she'd want to keep her family under wraps, what with all the nobles here".

"Anyway, I object to everything about this". The, now discovered, Reinford said with her arms crossed and looking away from Sharon who stood behind her and slightly to the left. "Considering how busy Mother is, I'm sure she needs your assistance far more than I do".

"I knew it". The newly appointed caretaker said giggling. "You're really concerned about her, aren't you? The way you two care so much for each other deep down is one of the reasons I'm so proud to serve you". She added sincerely but also with a tone that suggested that she was teasing her.

"Th-that's preposterous!" Alisa denied, fighting a blush out of embarrassment.

'Pff, she's toying with her'. Rean thought suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, my lady! I almost forgot to mention that I made plenty of your favorite apricot jam! Would you like me to spread some on your toast?"

"Ohh, really?!" The archer asked in the most child-like gleeful tone anyone had ever heard.

"Pff". Making more than one person have to hold back a laugh.

"I-I mean, stop treating me like a child!" She quickly corrected with a blush. "…though yes, I would like some jam".

After everyone finished eating they left to go about their daily routine.

Rean grabbed the list of requests from his mailbox and gave them a once over before leaving the dorm.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

"Ready everyone?" I ask earning several affirmative answers. "Plug it in!"

Someone plugged in a cable and suddenly everything was lit up with Christmas lights.

"Yeah, I'm not doing a funny one this time, just wanted to wish everyone happy holidays; and one, two, three…"

"Happy holidays everyone!" Every character of Cold Steel says at the same time.

* * *

 **I already said it up there.**

 **Once again thanks to UnKnownSalvation for beta-reading this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and a review would be a great Christmas gift haha.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Cupid and the orbal bike

**Cupid and the orbal bike**

 **.**

 **Apex85: I can admit that with no reservations.**

 **I get that, I'm the same with tsundere characters.**

 **So how good am I then?**

 **That's on me and my incomplete knowledge of the English language, my bad.**

 **Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **No spoilers from me about my own stories.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: -In a dirty room filled with different New Year decorations-**

 **New Year is awesome! Having to clean up, not so much.**

 **Anyway, here is for a great 2018 everyone!**

 **I don't own Trails of Cold Steel.**

* * *

'How did I get into this situation again?' Rean wondered, doing a great imitation of Fie's deadpan expression. 'Oh right, because of that request…'

* * *

Around an hour earlier.

One of the requests for the free day said that someone had been sending love letters to the client and he asked for help locating whoever sent them. The request asked for anyone interested to meet him behind the storage building in the academy field, so that's what brought Rean to said place to meet the client, a second year from Class I with violet hair with the fringe covering the right side of his face and yellow eyes.

"Excuse me, is your name Vincent, by any chance?" Rean asked. 'I've seen him around campus before… where was it?'

"Indeed, it is". He answered. "Standing before you is a nobleman overflowing with love and pathos: the one, the only…Vincent Florald!"

"…" Rean could only stare on at the introduction of yet another colorful character.

"I presume you are the cupid that I asked the Student Council to send me?"

'If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all'. Rean thought to himself. "I'm no cupid but I am here on behalf of the Student Council, yes".

"Haha, then you may still serve my purposes; allow me to congratulate you on making your way here".

"So, based on your request and my new nickname, I assume you want me to find someone for you?" Rean asked, partly for confirmation and the other part to move the conversation along.

"Yes, something along those lines". Vincent confirmed.

"So… what are the specifics of your request?"

"Oh, before we continue…" Vincent trailed off while looking around as if wanting to make sure no one was listening in before sighing. "…good, Sariffa is currently nowhere to be seen".

"Sariffa?"

"My maid, father sent her to the academy to keep an eye on me; as you can imagine her watchfulness can occasionally be rather constraining".

"Huh… that's why you chose this meeting place then?"

"Exactly, but back to the matter at hand". The second year said. "To be blunt, I have received not one, not two, but three passionate love letters of late, and all from a single writer".

'Oh, now I remember him, he is the guy who is constantly trying to flirt with girls unsuccessfully'. The swordsman remembered.

"Curiously, however, the writer in question signs with naught but a nom de plume; what I would request of you, my fine fellow, is to find out just which lovely lady is responsible for these".

"That's reasonable, but… are you sure you it's appropriate for me to try to find her?" Rean asked. "These are anonymous after all…"

"Do take a moment to think it over". Vincent answered. "The fact that she chose to use a pen name rather than remaining completely anonymous is proof of a pining, hopeful hearth; in fact, I am absolutely certain she wishes for me to find her".

'That… seems a lot like he is just hoping for it to be the case'. Rean thought, what he said was. "I suppose I'll have to trust your judgment on this one". Someone DID send the letters after all.

"What's more, she sent cookies along with her third letter, I would hardly be worthy of the Florald name if I did not properly thank her, would I?"

"…Yeah, I don't think I could stop you at this point if I TRIED". The first year thought out loud. "Do you have any additional information that would help me pinpoint exactly who we're looking for?"

"I do, indeed". Vincent confirmed proudly. "The first hint is that she is a first year; as a man well versed in the feelings of beautiful women, I was able to deduce this from the respectful tone of her letters, additionally, the fact that she attached a pressed grand rose at the end of each letter may serve as a hint as well".

"A grand rose…" 'Could Vivi be behind this…?'

"Indeed, and the only way to obtain one in Trista is to purchase it from the town florist".

"So, if we ask the florist who's purchased one…"

"Precisely, we will be able to discover just which shy maiden has sent me these letters". Vincent finished. "Would you take this task for me, then?"

"As long as you don't mind me sticking to the plan we just discussed, I don't see why not".

"I am truly indebted to you". The second year thanked him. "Based on her pseudonym and her use of a grand rose, I can only imagine our lady is the very model of grace". Before going to his own little world.

"Now that you mention it, what was the name she used?"

"Oh, it seems I neglected to mention that very important detail, she calls herself the 'Grand Maiden', a nickname taken from the daughter of a baron who married into the imperial family long ago, the emperor at the time was so smitten that he gave her countless numbers of grand roses, and so came the moniker".

"I see… can't say I've heard that story before, but it is interesting… anyway, I'll head to the flower shop for now".

"Very well, I leave this matter in your capable hands".

And so, the black-haired member of Class VII made his way to the florist in Trista.

* * *

In the flower shop.

'There's always a nice scent when I pass this place, not surprising really, it is a flower shop after all'. Rean thought as he approached the clerk.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all, go ahead". The women tending to the shop answered.

Rean then explained about someone receiving several letters with grand roses attached from a first year, he didn't give names since he wasn't sure if Vincent would mind.

"Hmm… it wouldn't be hard to find out if I looked at my records but… I'm not exactly sure I should disclose that information".

"I understand, I don't know if it's enough but you have my word I won't try and do anything with this information that they don't want me to, if they ask me to keep their identity a secret then that's what I'll do".

"I see…" The clerk started at the swordsman for a few seconds before nodding. "If that's the case, I guess I can help you out".

"Thank you".

"Just remember, though; it's your job to give the mystery sender your support and nothing more".

"I'll keep it in mind Ms… I don't think I ever got your name, I'm Rean".

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you; wait a second while I go check my records".

…

"Sorry for the wait… I count three first years who've made a grand rose purchase recently". Jane said. "In class order: first is Beryl from Class III, then there's Vivi from Class IV and Rosine from Class V"

Rean's eye couldn't help but twitch a bit at hearing local hellion Vivi's name.

"Thank you for the help, would you happen to know where I can find them?"

"I don't know about Beryl or Vivi but I saw Rosine working at the church not too long ago, she's probably still there".

"Once again, thank you".

"Not at all, good luck".

…

It was rather easy to find Rosine, she was literally a few steps away sweeping the floor outside the church.

"Excuse me, are you Rosine from Class V?"

"That's correct". Rosine answered, she has short yellow hair and blue eyes and is wearing a nun's outfit. "Why do you ask?"

"My name is Rean, I have a quick, kind of personal question for you… have you been sending love letters with a grand rose attached to a second year from Class I?"

"Eh? Oh, no; that certainly wasn't me". She answered a bit embarrassed. "I did buy a grand rose, but it was for the purpose of decorating the church".

"I see, sorry for asking an embarrassing question, then".

"I-it's fine…"

"…well this is awkward, I'll let you get back to work now, have a nice day".

"Likewise".

After that Rean began to walk away.

'One down two more to go... hmm?'

"Hi Fie". He called out, seeing her walking towards him.

"Hey". She answered.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'll be growing some flowers at the club so I was going to get the tools". She said, her expression looking determined instead of bored.

"Huh… kind of rare to see you this serious about something".

"…it happens, sometimes". The silver haired girl replied while looking away.

"Would you like me to help you out?"

"Hmm… sure, have fun".

"You do know I wasn't offering to do it for you, right? It would defeat the whole purpose if I did". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"Aww".

"Hehe, come on, to the flower shop!"

"Yeah, yeah".

…

"Do you know what you're raising?" Rean asked as both of them looked around at the different gardening tools.

"Yep". Fie said taking out a small bag filled with seeds.

"Oh, what're these?"

"Flower seeds, don't know what they're called though". The silver haired girl answered. "Someone gave 'em to me when I was in the corps, had 'em ever since".

"Ahh… do you know how to raise them, then?"

"Yep, they told me how; they were kinda joking about 'raising 'em with love', though".

"Oh, that wasn't a joke, my mom said the same thing about the plants she grows in our kitchen".

"So did Edel…" The silver haired girl trailed off before averting her gaze. "I dunno much about 'love', though".

"Hmm…well, did you love your corps?"

"Yes". She answered immediately.

"Then at least you know about that type of love, don't you?"

"…I guess".

'Is she… sad?' It was a bit difficult to tell how Fie was feeling most of the time since 'deadpan' seems to be her default expression for most situations. "…do you want to talk about them?"

Fie did a good job at hiding it but her eyes did widen for a moment when he asked.

"…"

"…"

"…no, not really". She finally answered with her eyes closed.

"Got it, I'm all ears if you change your mind". He assured her before trying to change the conversation. "I must admit, your corps sounds really different from the image I had in my head".

"How so?"

"You make them sound like one big family while everything I heard about them makes me think of people that are… well violent and bloodthirsty for lack of a better term". He sent her an apologetic look after saying that. "That was me being narrow-minded, though, sorry".

"No need, I can't blame you; everyone's more concerned about the negative reputation jaegers have than anything else". Fie said before whispering. "There are some people who can't even accept their existence".

"Hmm… what do you mean?"

"…nothing; let's hurry up and buy the tools and fertilizer".

Rean decided to not say anything and do as she said, soon enough they were making their way to the gardening club.

"Hey Fie".

"Yeah?"

"I won't pry but I'm always willing to lend an ear".

"…I'll keep it in mind… thanks".

"…this is a bit unrelated but, do you talk with Vivi?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Do you know if she is pranking anyone right now?"

"She once said 'I always have at least three pranks going on', I think she was exaggerating, though; if you're asking if I know of any pranks she's pulling right now, then I don't".

"I see… I really hope I'm wrong". Rean said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Student council work…" He said before elaboration on the request he is working on right now, once again without giving names.

"…if it's a prank then it does sound like something she would do".

The swordsman couldn't help but agree.

* * *

.

.

"That should do it". Fie said while crouched near the patch of dirt where she planted the seeds. "They should bloom in a few months if I raise them right".

"I hope they grow big and strong". Rean commented.

"…me too". The former jaeger agreed with a small smile. "Oh, also, thanks for the help".

"Anytime". The black-haired teen assured her smiling. "Now if you excuse me, I better go make sure a certain someone isn't doing mischief".

"Good luck".

Luckily, that certain someone happened to be in the garden.

"Hey Vivi".

"Oh, what's up, Rean? Were you so taken with my feminine charms that you couldn't stand another moment away from me?" The pink haired girl asked playfully.

"There's something I'd like to ask you". Rean said, probably making Sara proud at how he expertly ignored her question, before telling her about the letters once again not saying names or the part where he thought it might be one of her pranks.

"Well, now". Vivi smiled brightly as if someone just gave her a great idea. "That IS pretty interesting!"

"…I'm going to take that as a no".

"Yeah". She confirmed with a giggle. "I wish it was me, but I'm having too much fun teasing Linde to set my sights on any boys right now".

"Of course you are". The Eight Leaves practitioner said with a sigh. "Did you buying a grand rose had anything to do with it?"

"Pretty much!" The first year confirmed. "But can you blame me? She falls for it every single time! I can't help myself!"

"…really, every time?"

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Vivi exclaimed.

'Poor Linde…'

"But thanks for telling me about this, hehehe".

'Oh, hell no!' "You can't use it".

"Huh?"

"I'm here by trademarking sending fake love letters as a prank; if you do it without my consent, I'll sue you".

"Wh-what? You can't 'trademark' a prank!"

"Yes, I can, and I just did; Fie!" Said girl turned her head towards them. "I just trademarked a prank, you're my witness".

"Got it". She went along with it.

"Eh, b-but… grr, this isn't over". The pranks loving girl said as if what Rean just did meant declaring war.

"I'm sure it isn't, but for now, I should go; have a nice day". And so, he left the gardening club. 'Only one more to go… but I don't know Beryl… maybe I can ask in the Student Union building'.

* * *

'This would be so much easier if I somehow knew where everyone was at any given time'. Rean thought going up the stairs to the second floor of the Student Union building. 'Like if I had a map that would tell me where the people I need to talk to are… not like that is possible anyway'. As he passed the hallway to where one of the students he had asked about Beryl told him where he could find her, he paused looking at the door of the chess club. 'I'm here, I might as well pay him a visit'. And so, he opened the door to find Machias and another member of the Chess club in the middle of a game.

The clubroom had two tables, each with two chairs and a chess board, there was a shelf with some books, most likely chess related, and a big window in the opposite wall from the door.

"Ah, hello there, Rean". Machias greeted once he finally noticed him. "Sorry, I was caught up in my game there".

"No worries, sorry if I disturbed you". The Eight Leaves practitioner said back. "Is there a big chess game coming up or something? You seem way more focused than I'd expect for just a regular match".

"Indeed, there is". He confirmed. "And not just any match either; it's a match that'll determine the fate of this club but I have every intention of completely dominating the upper-class students".

"Hmm… would you two mind if I watched you play for a bit?" He asked the two chess players. "Oh, I'm Rean by the way, sorry for not introducing myself earlier".

"Don't worry, I'm Stefan, it's nice to meet you". Machias is opponent in the match, a commoner with short light blue hair and eyes of the same color wearing squared glasses answered. "And I don't have a problem if you want to watch, Machias?"

"Be my guest". The green haired teen also gave his consent when an idea suddenly came to his head. "Say, do you know the rules?"

"Yeah".

"Then how about we play a game instead, I'm sure you'd have more fun doing that than just watching".

"Are you sure?"

"Might as well!" Stefan agreed. "I'll watch you two, so come on and take a seat here".

'…I have time, so I might as well'.

.

"And that's checkmate".

"That didn't take long". Rean said feeling defeated because… well because he just was, and thoroughly so. "I didn't stand a chance, you're amazing Machias".

"Haha, it's nothing special, my father taught me to play when I was very, very young". The shotgun user answered. "We've been playing against each other ever since, so I've had years of practice now".

"Apparently, he never lost a game back home!" Stefan chimed in. "He really IS the savior of the Chess Club!"

"If you were playing since you were a kid then that'd explain things, I used to tag along with my dad whenever he went out hunting but I never got that good at i- I'll shut up now". Halfway through his sentence Rean felt Machias staring at him, it wasn't the glare he used to give to almost any noble he encountered but it wasn't that far from it.

"N-no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that". The Class VII vice-president apologized. "Hunting's not an exclusively noble pastime after all, it's just… not that common in Heimdallr".

"I can imagine". Rean said with a chuckle, not bothered by his classmate's earlier behavior.

"Wait, you're a noble?" The third person in the room asked.

"Yeah, I'm the son of a baron". He confirmed.

"Don't worry, he is not like 'them', you have my word". Machias added before addressing Rean again. "Last month's field study gave me a lot to think about, I've come to realize that it's unfair of me to pass judgement on nobles simply for being born into that life; for example, I've never met your parents, but I can tell from talking to you that they're good people".

"Haha, man am I glad we made up". Rean said laughing.

"D-don't start getting weird on me now". Machias answered.

"I don't really get what you're talking about, but yeah! Friendship's what youth's all about". Stefan said. "Speaking of… how about you join your pal in the Chess Club, Rean? We'll need as many people as possible if we want to take down the Upper Class Chess Club!"

"Sorry, I'll have to decline, all I know about chess is the rules… as you could probably tell".

"The members of the Upper-Class Chess Club like humiliating players weaker than they are; this isn't about the fact that they're nobles anymore; they're shaming the very act of playing chess, pure and simple". The green haired teen said before adding with a confident smile. "And Stefan and I aren't going to let that stand".

"Well said, Machias!" The other member of the Chess Club agreed.

"Then I'll be cheering you guys on". Rean said before getting up. "But for now, I should get going, good luck you two".

"Thanks". They both answered as the swordsman left and started to practice again.

* * *

After he made his way to the Occult Research Society's club room, which if nothing else certainly had the appearance for it with curtains blocking most of the outside light and a rather large table with candles, books and a glowing crystal ball on top of it.

Sitting on the table at the opposite side from the entrance was a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes, wearing the commoners uniform and a black head band on her hair with an aura of… 'darkness' for lack of a better word.

"Umm… are you Beryl from Class III?" Rean asked a bit warily.

"I certainly am, what do you want from me?" She asked after a small laugh.

For the fourth time Rean explained the situation about the grand rose.

"Heh heh…" Beryl laughed a bit, apparently amused by the idea. "Do I seem like the kind of girl who'd be interested in romance? I needed to purchase the grand rose to use it in a ritual, that's all".

"What kind of ritual… on second thought, I don't want to know; thanks and sorry for bothering you".

"Heh heh, sometimes is good to be disturbed, good day to you".

With those parting words Rean left the room, closing the door behind him.

'She is certainly interesting… but that was the last girl, guess I'll go back to Vincent for now'.

* * *

What happened next is what brought about Rean imitating Fie's deadpan expression.

"Tell me, did your investigation prove successful? Wait, don't tell me-have you brought our mystery woman here?" The second year didn't even wait for Rean to tell him how it went before assaulting him with questions. "Oh, be still, my beating heart!"

"Yeah, about that… I wasn't able to find her in the end".

Rean explained how he went to the florist and asked all three girls but none of them purchased it because of him.

"I see".

"Sorry that I wasn't any help". The first year apologized. "But there is one thing I'm curious about… where could a girl get a grand rose if she didn't go to the florist's?"

"There's no way to tell; perhaps if the Grand Maiden is a noble, she could have had an alternate source, however-"

"My darling Vincent, I've found you!" A hoarse voice interrupted from the way Rean had approached.

"Wh-who goes there?! State your business". The member of Class I demanded to the intruder; a… large girl belonging to the nobility judging by her uniform with long blond hair tied into two tails that fall to her back as curls and green-emerald eyes.

"The cookies I just made ended up far more delicious that I ever could have imagined". The girl answered placing a hand on her waist. "So delicious that they could only be destined for the lips of my beloved; my elegant, dashing, darling Vincent!"

"Wh-what could possess a person to approach another out of nowhere and say such befuddling things?!" Vincent exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable by the situation. "Furthermore, I do not have even the foggiest idea of who you a-"

"Heehee…" Out of nowhere the girl started to laugh, once again interrupting the upperclassman.

'…I think I know where this is going'. Rean thought, deciding not to enter this conversation.

"Oh, but you do; what if I told you that I was the Grand Maiden all along?"

"And there it is". The Eight Leaves practitioner murmured while his client's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"I can hardly blame you for being speechless with joy". The Grand Maiden said, clearly misunderstanding his reaction. "My real name is Margarita Dresden, the lovely grand roses I attached were grown by my family".

"If you're part of Baron Dresden's family, then… could it mean…?" Vincent trailed off there, either because he was still in shock or because he didn't want to actually say the words.

"Oh, so you know the story? Your suspicions are indeed correct". Margarita confirmed. "I, Margarita Dresden, hail from the same family line as the lovely Grand Maiden herself!"

"I-Inconceivable… how could you, of all people, be related to the Grand Maiden…?"

"'…when her beauty pales in comparison to your own?' Look, darling! We're already completing each other's thoughts!" Margarita 'finished' the sentence for him. "And yours are oh-so sweet!"

"WH-WHAT YOU SAID COULDN'T HAVE BEEN FURTHER FROM MY ACTUAL THOUGHT!" He yelled.

'I give that yell half a Machias'. Rean noted in his mind.

"Heehee, even when you're shy, you're still so wonderful; seeing the surprise on your handsome face made waiting to reveal my name entirely worth it in the end". The blond girl said… dreamily? "Now, my beautiful Vincent, it is time for you to reply to my love letters; will you enter a relationship with me? You may choose one of two replies: 'I would be delighted', or, 'There would be no greater honor!'"

"Right… so, no choice then?" Rean murmured neutrally as he felt himself getting more exasperated with the scene before him.

"Th-this woman could hardly be more different than the demure maiden her letters made het out to be…" Vincent murmured. "My only answer for you is a resounding 'No!' now begone, and bother me no more!"

"So… that's how it is". Margarita said impassively before smiling playfully. "Teehee; oh, just when I think you couldn't be more adorable! To think you're the sort of man who hides his true feelings away!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"There is no need to fear; please, have one of these special cookies I prepared, one bite and you'll no longer feel the need to keep your innermost longings out of public view". The Grand Maiden finished her sentence with a giggle that for some reason sounded like someone that had a plot going.

"D-don't tell me… you've mixed something into your cookies" The violet haired second year said with a mix of horror and surprise.

"Oh, but that is for me to know and you to find out!" She answered with a wink before taking a step forward.

"S-stay back… do not come any closer!" The second year all but yelled in panic before turning to Rean and whisper. "You! D-don't just stand there! I'll need your aid if I'm to survive!"

As the Eight Leaves practitioner heard this he called forth all of the knowledge and experience he has accumulated between his training and the fights against the monsters in the old schoolhouse and the field studies, trusting that it would allow him to discern the best course of action to his current predicament.

After two seconds that felt like an eternity to the panicking second year besides him, the young swordsman decided to…

"I'm out". Strategically withdraw. "Sorry, no idea how to handle this".

"Wh-wha…" Vincent trailed off, sounding like he was pleading.

"Heehee… don't worry, my darling; there may be a slightly bitter aftertaste, but it will all be worth it in the e-"

"I've been looking for you, Master Vincent". A new voice interrupted Margarita.

"Sariffa…!" Vincent exclaimed as if Aidios herself had come down to aid him.

"Dare I ask what you are doing in a place like this?" Sariffa, a woman with comb violet hair with two locks that stretch down pass her shoulders, wearing a purple maid outfit with a white apron and headband, asked.

"S-Sariffa, I beg of you, please! Free me from this terrifying situation!" The young Florald whispered, having moved behind his maid.

"If I recall, you are my sweetheart's darling maid, are you not?" Margarita asked.

After momentarily glancing at everyone present as if analyzing the situation, the maid spoke.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the situation at hand, I am afraid I must; Master Vincent, your presence at the upper-class dorm is required at once, a delivery of the utmost importance from Count Florald awaits you there".

'Impressive'. Rean praised internally.

"I-I see, then I have no choice, I must go at once!" The son of the Count answered.

"B-but-".

"These cookies are a present for Master Vincent, are they not?" Sariffa asked, interrupting Margarita. "In that case, may I ask you to leave them in my hands for now? I will make sure he enjoys every last one of them later".

Although reluctantly Margarita accepted and handed over the bag of cookies before Vincent and Sariffa left, rather hurriedly thanks to the former.

Margarita did the same while murmuring something about cookies, leaving the ever-confused Rean by himself.

"…well… I guess that's one request done". Rean thought aloud. 'I'll pay Jusis a visit since I'm here'. And so, he made his way to the stables where the blond noble was.

.

"Phew…" Jusis sighed using his sleeve to clean some sweat from his forehead.

"Wow, your clothes are covered with dirt". Rean said in surprise, not having seen him that way before unless they just finished fighting a monster.

"Oh, hello". The blue-eyed swordsman greeted.

"You're even more into this than I realized".

"Heh, it's just dirt- hardly an issue". He corrected mid-sentence. "It takes a good deal of effort to care for horses, I suppose it's only natural to end up like this".

"No arguments there". Rean agreed. "Care for a little help? I have some experience working with horses".

"… it must be your hobby to show up unbidden to assist people". Jusis answered with the hint of a smirk. "Your offer does come at an opportune moment, though; I was just about to start washing them, so feel free to join in".

After getting a brush and a bucket full of water each, they started to work on the horses; Rean took off his Class VII jacket before starting while Jusis kept it on since it was already covered with dirt.

"Whew… this is as tough as I remember it being".

"Hmph, already thinking of throwing in the towel?" The young Albarea asked with a suppressed grin. "You were the one who offered to help, so don't think I'll let you back out so easily".

"I know, I know" Rean answered with a chuckle.

"Aren't you getting a little tired yourself, Jusis?" A girl wearing the commoner's uniform with brown hair tied in a ponytail and eyes of the same color asked. "We wouldn't want you to overexert your frail little noble body or anything; maybe you should go take a nap?"

'…Is that Machias a month ago in disguise?' Rean thought.

"Hmph, what do you take me for? This is nothing". Jusis answered neutrally. "Perhaps if you put as much effort into your work as you did your toothless jokes, we'd be done by now".

"Sh-shut up! I'm doing just fine!"

'I see Jusis is as friendly as ever'. As the Eight Leaves practitioner thought this he approached another horse with the brush when it neighed and shook him away. "Whoa there! We've got a wild one here".

"Understandable; this horse recently arrived from the Nord Highlands". The other member of Class VII informed him. "He's still young, so he hasn't quite grown accustomed to the stables yet".

"Does the school normally get horses all the way from the highlands?" Rean asked curiously.

"Indeed, they're known to breed the best horses, even the army gets their horses from there; now then". As Jusis finished that sentence he approached the horse and started to stroke its neck in an attempt to calm him.

"You're pretty good at that". The black-haired teen complimented seeing how the horse stopped flailing.

"When I was younger, I used to go to the stables whenever I felt bored". He answered as if it was nothing. "My brother taught me both how to ride horses and how to take care of them… I am truly grateful for that". The last part was said with small smile.

"You two are lucky to have each other".

"Grr…" The commoner girl who had stayed quiet for some time now suddenly growled. "I'm not gonna let some snooty noble who learned about horses with a silver spoon in his mouth show me up like this". She huffed and walked away to work on another horse.

'I see Jusis's charms got him another fan'. Rean thought dryly. 'Although he's definitely changed since we came back from our last field study… he's more willing to open up'.

"…care to explain what you're staring at?" Jusis asked with a half-eyed look.

"A changed man". He answered honestly making him raise an eyebrow. "Haha, never mind; let's get to work".

"…agreed".

After finishing up with the horse Rean grabbed his jacket and left to continue with his requests.

* * *

At the engineering club.

As the student council's errand boy entered the building he noted the smell of steel and oil inside it, as well as the head of the engineering club near the orbal bike along with Angelica.

"Hey there, Rean". George greeted when he noticed the first year. "Thanks for stopping by".

"Might I ask where Alisa and Laura are?" The purple haired second year asked. "Those two lovely flowers would do wonders in brightening up this dreary old building".

Rean only blinked a few times in response.

"…let's not make Rean's life even harder than it already is". Luckily the mechanic in the room came to his aid.

"Haha, sorry, I probably shouldn't think out loud". Angelica apologized, although it didn't sound completely sincere.

'Angelica sure is an interesting one'. The Eight Leaves practitioner thought. "That aside your request was for me to assist with testing out the orbal bike, wasn't it? So, what will I be doing?"

"Oh, please". The leather-clad second year said. "I could hear you making those 'vroom-vroom' noises before you even stepped through the door".

"I didn't make any noise like that… but wait, then…"

"Yeah, we want you to ride the orbal bike". George confirmed.

Rean couldn't help the giant grin that made way to his face at hearing this.

"I'll give you all the juicy details when we're actually ready to test". The brown haired second year said.

"Before we start, however, we want to make sure you have the time-"

"I have the time". The swordsman said, barely letting Angelica finish.

"Hehe, eager, aren't we?"

"Yes".

"First of all, let me tell you a little bit about the bike". The jumpsuit wearing second year said, placing a hand on top of the orbal bike. "Everything you see here is something that Angie asked me to build for her and because of that, the bike's been fine-tuned to meet her specific needs; in a nutshell, it's all Angie, the engine, the breaks… even the handlebars".

"I see". Rean answered with a nod.

"As you might expect, she and that bike are practically symbiotic; when she's on it, she's a sight to behold".

"But because of that it's tough for anyone else, right?"

"Bingo". Angelica confirmed before smiling proudly. "Think of her as an unruly horse; there's no denying she's a fine bike but she doesn't play nice with strangers".

"R-right…"

"Don't scare him now, Angie; Crow's ridden it just fine… but I suppose he's been working on this bike since we started, too; compared to him you, Rean, are a complete beginner". George continued. "Which is great! You'll have a more objective opinion after your ride".

"I understand".

"Well, let's head over to the highway".

* * *

One trip to Trista highway later.

Rean was already on top of the orbal bike, using his left foot to keep balance, and for some reason.

"So… what are Towa and Crow doing here?" The other two responsible for the bike were waiting at the starting line.

"Angie and George told us you'd be doing this so I came along to show some support and take some time off work!" The student council president answered first with a smile.

"My reason isn't quite as sweet as little Towa's here". Crow said next. "Like I told you before, this bike's at least partially my baby; think of me as an overprotective father, making sure you don't mess up and hurt my girl when you take her out". He finished with an innocent grin, that wasn't innocent at all.

"Well, I appreciate your concern". Rean answered giving the second year a half-eyed glare before taking a deep breath.

"Crow! Don't make him any MORE nervous!" Towa reprimanded.

"Don't worry, Rean; just ignore everything this guy says". George followed up. "I do, and it's worked great for me".

"That's a good advice".

"Hey!"

"We can rebuild the bike, so stay focused on keeping yourself safe". The mechanic finished.

"R-right… thanks".

"Do you have much experience riding horses?" Angelica asked.

"Actually, yeah".

"You shouldn't have any trouble, then; she's a whole different beast, but the basics of riding are the same; so, have fun!"

"Thanks, Angelica; that helps, I'll do my best to not let you guys down".

The daughter of Marquis Rogner then gave Rean a run-down of what each part of the bike does and what they want him to try and do.

Basically, to start, accelerate, and stop.

'Well, here goes nothing'. Rean turned the key to start the engine and immediately felt his body vibrate due to it. "Wow… this is pretty intense; haha it reminds me of how I felt when I first rode a horse". He couldn't help but chuckle a bit before turning serious. 'All right, focus now'.

He quickly went through the pointers Angelica gave him in his head before continuing.

"Pull the clutch level, shift to first gear, and twist the throttle…" He thought aloud, more to make sure he is moving the right parts as he says than anything else. "Now release the clutch slowly and steadily". As he did that the orbal bike started to move away from the starting point. "…this is awesome!"

"There he goes". Angelica chuckled as they all heard him practically yell that last part.

"Can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets back". Crow added.

"He's gonna love it". George said next.

"Heehee, hopefully". Towa said last.

* * *

"This feels amazing". Rean said as he kept riding the orbal bike in the highway. "All right, let's try switching gears". He once again recalled the pointers in his head before moving. "First, roll off the throttle… then pull the clutch, change gears, then release it; I need to pull the clutch quickly and firmly, then change gears, and after that release it slowly and steadily".

As he did just that he felt a burst of speed that made him think he was going to fall off, he didn't thankfully but at that point he wasn't entirely sure if the trembling came from the bike or from him.

'I said it before and I'll say it again, awesome!'

He honestly doesn't know for how long he drove but eventually he calmed down a bit and started to work on stopping.

"All right, first I let go of the throttle, then apply the brakes, Angelica said that I should do it strongly on the front ones and lightly on the rear ones". He did just that and eventually came to a stop. 'I stopped almost exactly where I expected to, so I guess I did it right… this thing's incredible, though; with the engine going it feels like I'm still riding, although something tells me I would make it vibrate on my own with how nervous I am'. He chuckled a bit at the last part. 'Anyway, I should go back… I'll take my time though'.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rean". Towa greeted the Eight Leaves practitioner when he stopped.

"Well? How was it?" Angelica asked.

"…can I go one more lap?"

"Hahaha, guess you've got some potential". The purple haired girl said happily.

"I don't blame him; the basis might be the same but it's a totally different feeling than riding a horse". Crow commented.

"True". George agreed. "But sorry, maybe another time".

"-Sigh- Thought so, didn't hurt to ask". Rean said as he turned the engine off.

"Seems like you handled it really well". The mechanic commented.

"I got nervous a few times that I thought I would fall off but other than that I don't think I did too badly".

"Pretty impressive considering it's his first ride, nice to know I could have a worthy rival waiting in the wings". The veteran orbal bike rider commented.

"Not everyone can get that much praise out of Angie". Towa said giggling. "You should pat yourself on the back!"

"Anyway, we need to hear some more detailed impressions of each phase, but let's do that back at the engineering building".

* * *

 **I think I'll leave it here for now, it feels like a good place to stop.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

"Are you serious Crow?" Rean asked as they along with Angelica walked to the campus.

"Yes, I'm serious, just imagine it".

"I can make several arguments as to why your idea is bad".

"Come on! Look, just, play along for a second ok?" Rean gestured with his hand for him to continue. "So, we take two orbal bikes, then install a magnet as an armrest and make special magnetic Blade cards, we can have card games on motorcycles!"

"Yes, and anyone who plays while on the road will surely be in an accident". Angelica countered.

"Sorry Crow but I agree, I admit your idea sounds nice but actually doing it seems idiotic".

"Hmph, you two will see, in the future my 'idiotic idea' will be the norm",

Both rolled their eyes at Crow's comment.

A few years later

Two people are riding orbal bikes.

"I activate this card!" While playing Blade.

"There is nothing like card games on motorcycles!"

* * *

 **Predictable? Probably.**

 **Funny? For you to decide.**

 **Hotel? Trivago.**

 **Haha, sorry couldn't resist the hotel thing.**

 **Thanks to UnKnownSalvation, the chapter is a lot better compared to the non beta-readed version.**

 **Well, you know the drill I hope you enjoyed and a review would be appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Rean Gets Slapped

**Rean Gets Slapped**

 **Credit for the title goes to UnKnown Salvation because, as I told him, my imagination for those seems to get worse and worse for every chapter I write.**

 **Sigh, anyway.**

 **QUICK NOTICE: I'm going on a family trip and won't come back until mid-February, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to write there so the next chapter is probably going to take some time, just wanted to let you guys know.**

 **.**

 **Apex85: -nods in agreement- To this day I still can't understand why so many people seem to like that; there are exceptions though, some actually make sense as to why they're like this or aren't simply been a bitch for the sake of being one, but as I said they are the exceptions.**

 **So just 'ok', huh? -giant neon sign saying 'MUST DO BETTER' appears above me- Now to brainstorm about how I can do that, haha.**

 **Funny thing, I was a bit nervous about making him say some of those comments but at some point I just stopped worrying.**

 **Thanks for always leaving a review, until next time.**

 **KnightSpark: I swear that whatever reference you're referring to it's just a coincidence.**

 **No seriously, I haven't even watched Shimoneta!**

 **Thanks for the review, until next time.**

 **Guest: Not sure if you're the same guest that mentioned the card games on motorcycles some chapters ago if you are, then once again, you're a genius! If not, then you're a genius!**

 **How to do that, though, hmm?**

 **Thanks for the review, until next time.**

 **.**

 **Also, thanks to Cobby-Corn Haveltherock3, Cloud Narukami, Gravenimage, c039 and Blarg888 for adding this fic to their list of favs and/or follows.**

 **Wow, a lot of people added it.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: YES! YES! OH GODDAMMIT, YES!**

 **-I turn super saiyan 1-**

 **COLD STEEL 2 IS OUT FEBRUARY 14 PEOPLE, YES!**

 **-Super saiyan 2-**

 **Sadly (for you) this means that updates will be less often, not to mention that in February vacation ends for me so… that.**

 **-Back to SS1-**

 **On the bright side, COLD STEEL 2, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **-All the way to SS3-**

 **Also, I don't own The Legend of Heroes; ENJOY!**

* * *

While Rean and the second years were coming back from the highway, Towa and Crow went their own ways; the first because she had a meeting for the student council and the latter because… well he just said 'gotta go, later!', knowing him probably to either slack off or participate in some other 'questionable activities' as Rean had decided to call them.

After they arrived at the engineering building, and entered from the back door so the orbal bike could fit, Rean told George and Angelica everything that he thought could be relevant about his short ride; although since he wasn't sure what could be relevant and what couldn't be, he said everything that came to mind.

"Thanks, Rean; the info you gave me should come in handy". George thanked the first year after putting away the notebook that he was using.

"Glad I could help; let me know if you ever need me for another test". Rean answered. "I mean it, I'll cancel my plans as soon as you ask". Not hiding the fact that he would gladly ride the orbal bike again.

"Haha, we'll keep it in mind". Angelica answered with a chuckle. "I think she'll be a much more stable ride from now on; I'll have to be sure to tell Alisa's mother about everything we learned today if they end up mass producing orbal bikes".

"Oh right, Alisa's mother is the chairman of the Reinford Group, isn't she? I didn't know you were familiar with each other". Rean said, mildly surprised.

"The Rogner and Reinford families share a good relationship, actually". The 'unworthy daughter' of Marquis Rogner answered.

"They're both big names in Roer, right?" The black-haired swordsman asked.

"Yeah, Angie's dad's one of the group's biggest shareholders, too". George answered.

"Alisa's mother provided the engine and a number of parts for the bike, too".

"So that's how you got your hands on everything…" Rean thought aloud to himself.

It wasn't strange to think that a member of the Four Houses could afford the parts, but considering that Angelica doesn't seem to have the best relationship with her father, from what Rean knows, this certainly explains a few things.

"That's right". Angelica confirmed. "Although, whether or not Reinford will actually mass produce the bike is an entirely different matter".

"Let me guess, money?"

"Pretty much". George confirmed Rean's inquiry with a shrug.

"Their biggest goal is to turn a profit, so the only way it's happening is if we can show them that it would make money". Angelica followed.

"Which is why we're currently trying to make it into something the masses can handle and today, you were a big help in getting closer to that goal".

"It was my pleasure, I'd love to see this making it to the public… hey one question".

"Yeah?"

"In the off chance that you can't make it for the masses, can I borrow her from time to time?"

George and Angelica looked at each other and a second later started chuckling.

"Tell you what, any time we need a test subject you'll be the first one we call". Angelica answered grinning.

"And if we ever get a prototype made from the Reinford Company after we give them our data, you get first dibs". George finished with the same expression.

"…I have such great seniors". That got another chuckle from the group. "Anyway, I should get going, I'll see you later".

"Sure, thanks again for the help".

"Later". George and Angelica answered as the first year left the building.

* * *

'I should remember to save up for an orbal bike if they ever become available for the public'. Rean thought as he walked away from the engineering building with a grin on his face. 'Well, what to do now?' He glanced in the direction of the old schoolhouse and then to the sun that was still up in the sky. 'Hmm, I think I'll walk around for a bit before going, it would be for the best if I'm not still distracted with the orbal bike once we go in there'. The Eight Leaves practitioner chuckled a bit to himself at the last part before starting to walk around the campus with no real destination in mind.

* * *

His feet ended up taking him to the music room so he entered to greet Elliot, the musician was standing near one of the windows on the opposite side from the entrance where several flowers and plants were lined up, in the middle of the room there were a bunch of desks, with a piano, a teacher's desk and a blackboard at the front of the room; there were also several music related instruments across the place.

"Hey Elliot". Rean greeted as he approached his red-haired friend.

"Oh, hi Rean, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just finished with my errands for the student council, old schoolhouse aside, what about you?"

"I wanted to get back in form since I wasn't able to play much due to the midterms… did something happen?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"You are grinning as if something really good happened to you".

"Ahh… hehe, let's just say that working for the Student Council has its perks". The Eight leaves practitioner said, his grin widening a bit. "You seem pretty happy yourself, though".

"It's that obvious, huh?" The musician said smiling widely and showing the violin in his left hand. "I'm planning on pretty much spending the entire day just playing".

"Would you mind if I listened in?"

"Oh, be my guest, just give me a sec to get ready".

While Elliot finished whatever preparations, he needed Rean sat down in one of the desks, not a minute later the orbal staff user started to play. As Elliot began to play the soft, enchanting melody, Rean was left in awe of Elliot's skill and the passion that was being shown through the music. He couldn't help but think that if this is how good Elliot can play out of form, he's got more talent for music in his pinkie finger then most have in their whole bodies.

"…so, what'd you think?" Elliot asked after playing the last note.

"I'm impressed". Rean answered honestly. "Did you really take a break for the midterms?"

"Haha, yeah, the most I could get time for was for tuning the violin but it's not the same as actually practicing".

"You really enjoy playing, don't you? I can practically hear you saying 'I love music' in every note".

"Cut it out, you're embarrassing me". The red haired orbal staff user said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering about this for a while, but you're a musician yourself, aren't you, Rean?"

The black-haired teen didn't bother to hide his surprise at that statement both because it came practically out of nowhere… and because it was kind of true.

"Er, kinda… what tipped you off?" The Eight Leaves practitioner finally answered, curiosity written across his features as to what gave it away, he hasn't done anything that could make anyone think that as far as he is aware.

"It was just a feeling I had". Elliot answered honestly. "I can't really explain it, but it's like I can tell if someone has even the slightest bit of musical experience".

'Wha… how does that even work?' Rean wondered with a frown before letting go of the subject, his friend himself said that he doesn't know how to explain it so there is little chance he could find the logic behind it, if anything it was likely similar to how he can feel the 'presence' of other living beings. "The slightest bit is right; I used to play the lute for a while back home". He said smiling. "But that's a pretty impressive sense you have, you're really on another level when it comes to anything musical".

"Ahaha…I think you might be exaggerating just a little". The musician answered a bit embarrassed.

"Not at all; I can't think of anyone who could tell something like that without some kind of clue and I haven't even touched an instrument since I got here, it shows the extent of your passion for music and that's something I respect". Rean answered truthfully.

"…passion isn't enough, though, not in music". Elliot said back, his smile gone. "If I want to get better, I'm going to need better equipment". He averted his gaze while frowning before half murmuring the next part. "…but given the compromise, I can't even ask for that".

"What compromise?" Rean asked, that last part catching his attention.

"…It's nothing, don't worry about it". The musician assured him going back to his previous expression. "But it's nice to confirm that you do play an instrument, Rean, we should play together some time".

The swordsman eyed his friend for a few seconds before shrugging. "I've got a lot of rust to work off, but I'd like that". Whatever compromise Elliot was talking about it doesn't seem like something he wants to share and Rean isn't about to twist his arm for the information.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it... oh by the way…"

"Something wrong?" Rean asked noticing the troubled expression on his friend.

"Well, you're going to investigate the old schoolhouse later, right?" Rean nodded in confirmation. "W-well…"

"You can't come with?" The fuchsia eyed teen asked.

"Y-yes". Elliot admitted while looking away. "We were going to start practicing for the concert at the church today so…"

"It's fine Elliot". Rean assured him. "Don't worry about it, I would honestly be surprised if everyone could always go to the old schoolhouse".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just make sure you work your hands off in practice".

"Haha, all right, deal".

* * *

Rean stayed for a while longer before leaving Elliot to practice on his own but as he was making his way to the stairs something caught his attention, the door to the usually closed orbal computer room was half open.

Out of curiosity he approached it and opened it a bit more to see. "Alisa?" And approached her while closing the door behind him.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Rean". The blond girl greeted, sitting in one of the desks with a turned off orbal computer in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much". She shrugged. "I checked to see if the room was open on a whim and it was, the janitor must've forgotten to lock it after he was done".

"Aha, so why the long face?" Alisa visibly flinched at that before sighing.

"I got into an argument with Ferris earlier, she started asking me all these questions about my last name after she found out about Sharon…"

"And you ran off… here". Rean concluded, half wondering why this room of all places.

"How many times am I gonna have to deal with this…?" The archer trailed off with a heavy sigh and slightly slouching.

'…damn it, I don't know what to say in this kind of situation'. The swordsman berated himself.

Although he has dealt with some similar issues due to his… peculiar position, this was hardly the same and simply ignoring it or asking to be left alone isn't likely to work, in a certain sense Alisa's family could very well be someone alongside the Four Great Houses if you were to count finances alone, not to mention that been the number one manufacturer for the army gave them a significant amount of influence.

Unfortunately, his musings were interrupted by a voice by the door.

"Whoops, I knew I forgot to lock up". The fumbling of keys and finally the sound a lock clicking was heard. "There we are".

'Oh, crap'. Rean quickly moved to the door as he heard footsteps moving away and tried to call out but the janitor didn't hear them.

"…did he just lock the door?" Alisa asked with a half-eyed look as if this was some bad joke.

"Seems like it, I guess we're locked in". The black-haired teen confirmed.

"-Sigh- My luck keeps getting worse and worse today". The Reinford commented in defeat, more to herself than Rean.

"Come on, I'm not that insufferable". The male in the room joked to try and lighten up the mood.

It didn't work as Alisa's not amused glare made that clear.

"At least it's not nighttime or anything, I'm sure someone will come by before too long" He said to reassure Alisa. "If worst comes to worse we can always call someone with our ARCUS and tell them what happened".

"Th-that's true, but…" The red eyes girl stuttered as her mind caught up with the situation, specifically, she was alone with Rean in a dark room with the door locked. "Argh! This is all Sharon's fault!" As soon as that train of thought formed the archer yelled; because the maid was to blame and definitely not because she was blushing at where her mind had wandered. "I wouldn't even be here if Ferris and I weren't arguing about her!"

"Hmm… isn't that a bit of a stretch?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked neutrally after getting past her sudden outburst.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew her!" Alisa countered before taking a deep breath to calm down. "…she always does this, imagine living with someone who knows nearly everything about you but never thinks about your feelings and to top it all, she's always taking Mother's side, like she did when…"

Alisa's sudden silence didn't go past Rean nor did the troubled expression that accompanied it.

"When… what?" When his only answer was silence he knew that this was as far as she would talk about the subject. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry". After a second of silence Rean spoke again. "Even so, you really like Sharon, don't you?"

"Huh? Hmm… well I guess I can't say I 'dislike' her, she's been part of my life since I was a kid".

"Don't lie Alisa". He moved from the door to the front of the desk she was sitting at, resting his arms on top of the computer. "You looked like a little kid in glee when she mentioned the apricot jam".

"Wh- D-don't make fun of me!" She glared daggers at the swordsman while also blushing, half of anger and half of embarrassment.

"I'm not, honestly". Rean raised his hands in an 'I surrender' fashion. "I'm the same when it comes to pancakes".

"…pancakes?"

"Yeah, but back to Sharon, she's going to be at the academy anyway, you might as well try to make the best of it; besides, she's sort of like an older sister to you, right? Siblings aren't always easy to deal with".

"You're right about that". Alisa conceded. "But it still wouldn't kill her to think about me a little more".

"Hehe, not a moment goes by in which I don't think of you, Lady Alisa". Sharon's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

By the time both teens turned to the previously locked door, the maid had already opened it and entered the room.

"Sh-Sharon?! What are you doing here?" The blond archer asked, voicing her and her classmate's surprise.

"Whenever you are in need, I shall be by your side". The older woman answered smiling sweetly. "After all, isn't that what an older sister is for?"

'Haha, well that was an entrance if I ever saw one'. Rean thought with a chuckle.

"I can't believe she heard all that…" Alisa trailed off.

"Oh my, I didn't interrupt anything… personal between the two of you, did I?" The Reinford's maid's question brought them back to reality. "I would be more than happy to lock the door again and leave the two of you to… whatever it was you were up to in here".

"Don't even JOKE about that!" The 'little sister' half yelled while blushing.

Alisa and Sharon started to banter, with the former telling the latter to 'not talk about that' in regards the siblings matter and Rean took that as his cue to leave.

…

The black-haired teen made his way downstairs and ran into Towa for the second time that day; she said she was going to that meeting he mentioned before so Rean asked if he could help, after insisting a bit that it was no trouble she accepted the help and the swordsman ended up having to take notes for all the ideas the Student Council came up with in the conference room.

Said room was simply a large 'U' shaped table with several chairs, some blackboards and two banners with the school symbol on them behind the chair where the head would sit.

.

.

Finally, the meeting drew to a close, the other members went to deliver the papers or ask permission for the different topics that were covered which left the President and the unofficial member to clean up.

"Thanks for all the help today, Rean; you really didn't need to stay and help me clean everything up, but I'm glad you did". Towa thanked him while putting away some folders away.

"Just returning the favor for all the work you do for everyone else". Rean answered. "But you're amazing, though; the meeting had so much stuff to sort out and plan that I would need to constantly look at my notes if I wanted to remember half of them but you made it look easy, like a human student notebook!"

"Thanks?" She asked with a chuckle, probably a bit confused for the comparison but still smiling. "I think you might be exaggerating a bit, though; I couldn't get a thing done without the rest of the Student Council, I couldn't do a thing without them".

"R-Really?" He wasn't so naïve to think that one person could do what took several people to do, although Towa would probably fare better than most, but her saying that she couldn't do anything without them was honestly surprising.

"Hehe, you probably saw it during the meeting, we were able to sort everything out because everyone brought their ideas and opinions to the table". That was true, all the members of the student council took turns to talk after agreeing on what things take priority and managed to reach consensus on how to approach the different issues. "I sit in my fancy chair and act out my role as president, but they're the ones doing all the heavy lifting".

"…Towa".

"Hmm?"

"Forgive the language, but that's a bunch of bull".

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not saying that you're doing all the work or anything like that but I won't believe anyone who says that you're not doing heavy lifting of your own, not even you".

"Why is that?" The second year asked, looking perplexed at that sentence.

"Because I still feel compelled to grab my sword and cut any papers that are stacked on top of one another since the last time I helped you with paperwork". Rean deadpanned.

That got a giggle from Towa, making Rean chuckle in return.

"Hehe, thanks Rean, I don't think what you say is completely true but I appreciate it".

"Oh well, I won't force you to share my opinion and I don't think I could if I tried". The black-haired swordsman shrugged.

"Probably not". Towa confirmed smiling. "If I'm being honest, I don't know I'm really suited to being president but if everyone believes I am, there's no way I can let them down; even if I can't meet all of their expectations, I want to show them that I'm trying".

"No one can do or ask for more". Rean conceded. 'I'm jealous, she's got that much to guide her and I can't even find something I actually want to do… I wish I had that kind of purpose'.

"Rean…?" The second year called out, noticing the somewhat troubled expression on her junior; after taking a deep breath she took a few steps towards him and. "Boop!" Stood on her tip-toes, straining to reach up and pinch Rean's cheeks, although the action brought a light blush to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Hmm? Hwat ahe hyou doing?" He asked in surprise.

"Er…" The green-eyed girl chuckled nervously while taking a step back. "Sorry, you just looked so stone-faced there for a second, I couldn't help myself". She turned back to her normal self. "You're a first year, no need to get ahead of yourself, you've got another full year here to figure things out".

"…can you read minds or something?" Rean cautiously took a step back, more out of surprise than fear. 'Am I that easy to read?'

"I know how hard you've been working, Rean; I can see it as well as anyone, if not better; I won't pretend to know what has you so worried but your answer will come in time, just take things step by step".

"…hehe, yeah, yeah; you're right, there's no use to try and force it".

"-Ahem- We still have a lot more stuff to clean up and put away but once we finish, I'll make us some tea".

"Great…" Rean trailed off before looking out the window, more specifically, to the sky. "Hmm, but I'll have to ask for a raincheck, I still need to go to the old schoolhouse".

"Oh, you can go now if-"

"I still have time to help you clean, it's just the tea that I'll have to pass for today".

Towa nodded in agreement and after they finished Rean left.

* * *

'Got to go back to the dorm for my sword, I'll call the others on the way'.

Most members of every class kept their weapons in lockers at the back of the classroom, this was also true for Class VII, but there were always exceptions.

The reason for leaving them there was mostly so they don't need to carry them from the dorm to school and vice versa every day, it wasn't mandatory so if anyone preferred to keep his or her weapon with them they were free to do so; such was the case for three members of Class VII.

In Rean and Laura's case, because they liked to train on their own, be it in their rooms or another place, so they always end up taking them back to the dorm at the end of the day.

In Fie's case, and most likely due to her upbringing as a jaeger, is simply to always have them in hand should she need them.

Sometimes other members take them from the classroom but that tends to be for a reason in that particular day, those three are the only ones that take them back and forth constantly.

As Rean walked back he got his ARCUS out and marked the numbers of the others in Class VII, save Elliot since he already said he couldn't make it.

Alisa and Gaius said that they couldn't go either, the former because she still needed to go to Lacrosse and didn't want to look like she was actively avoiding Ferris and the latter because he needed to sort something out with the principal.

Rean asked if everything was okay but he assured him that it was nothing to worry about so he left it at that.

'Well, that's three down five more to go'. Next on the list was Jusis.

" _Hello?_ " The blond noble answered after the third beep.

"Hey Jusis, it's Rean".

" _Is something the matter?_ " Jusis asked and Rean could practically see his confused face at the other side of the line, it was a rare occurrence for anyone to use the ARCUS to call others after all.

"Just wondering if you can go to the old schoolhouse today?"

" _Hmm, are you about to go in?_ "

"Not yet, I left my sword at the dorm so I'm going there now".

" _I see, I'll meet you at the entrance of the old schoolhouse then_ ".

"Thanks".

" _You don't have to thank me… but you're welcome, if there is nothing else_ ". The call ended at that.

Next up was Machias.

"Hey Machias".

" _Oh Rean, hi_ ".

"Hi, sorry am I distracting you from practice?"

" _No, we finished a while ago, no matter how much you love chess you will get burned out if you don't take a break_ ".

"I see".

" _But I don't think you called just to ask me that_ ".

"No, actually, I wanted to ask if you could give me a hand at the old schoolhouse, I'm going to the dorm to get my sword right now".

" _Oh, I'll be glad to_ ".

"Great, I'll meet you there, I still need to call the others to ask, see ya later Machias".

" _Until later_ ".

'That's two that can make it, which just leaves Emma, Fie and Laura'.

The next call went to the class president.

" _O-oh, hello?_ "

"Hi Emma, it's Rean".

" _Ah, hi Rean, is something the matter?_ " For some reason Emma sounded flustered.

"Is everything okay?"

" _Ah yes, I was just reading… something that another member of the club made and am still thinking about it_ ".

"Oh, it must be good then; do you think I could read it as well?"

" _E-eh?! I-I don't think you would enjoy it, it's… let's say it's for certain type of people_ ".

"Hmm, alright, if you say so; that's not why I called though, do you have time now?"

" _I think so, why?_ "

"I was going to the old schoolhouse and I wanted to know if you could come with me, so far only Jusis and Machias are coming as well".

" _Hmm, I'll be glad to; I'll meet you there in a few minutes_ ".

"Got it, till then". Rean ended the call at that, which now left only two people to left to ask… and a bit of a predicament for him. 'What should I do?' He wondered while considering his options. 'I could ask one of them and not the other but they are two of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, fighters in Class VII so having both of them help in the exploration would make things easier; on the other hand, whatever problem they have could affect the exploration… although I don't think either of them would let that get in the way if they're in the middle of a battle and fighting together could actually help smooth things over a bit'.

It was a bit too optimistic to think that way, which Rean would learn eventually, but at the moment it made sense so he opted for calling them both, starting with Fie.

"Hi, Fie?" The black-haired teen when she picked up.

" _Yes?_ "

"It's Rean, how are the flowers going?"

" _Fine, Edel said that I should talk to them to help them grow, I don't see how that can help_ ".

"Hehe, me neither but I'd take her advice if I were you". The former jaeger did a sound of approval. "Anyway, are you gonna stay at the club?"

" _I was about to leave, why?_ "

"I was going to explore the old schoolhouse; would you mind giving me a hand?"

" _Hmm… sure, why not? I'll see you there_ ".

"Thanks, till later". Rean ended the call. "And that leaves one". He was about to mark the number when he saw Laura go inside the General Goods store. 'Oh, guess I'll just go ask her in person then'.

He made his way to the store and after entering and spotting Laura between one of the tables with goods in them and one of the shelves at the walls, he approached her.

"Hi, Laura".

"Oh, hello Rean". The blue haired girl greeted back.

"It's rare to see you here by yourself, what's up?"

"I actually found myself rather interested in this store's wares, so I decided to browse for a while; I'm surprised at how enjoyable it's been". She answered truthfully.

"Oh, mind if I ask what got you interested?"

"Not at all, in fact, this could be a good chance to have you tell me more about the things being sold here".

"Heh; well, I don't know all that much about them myself but sure".

Both of them looked around a bit before settling for one of the several shelves in the store.

"Hmm… they have a wide variety of items here on display, most of which I'm unfamiliar with". Laura said, looking at each item as if trying to analyze them. "…which leads to a question I'd like to ask you, Rean".

"Yes?"

"What sort of goods and accessories do girls my age tend to like?" It wasn't easy but Rean managed to avoid tripping on himself, it helped that he wasn't walking.

"Uhh, come again?" He asked looking at her in surprise.

"I ask because, well…" Laura averted her gaze, an uncharacteristically gesture for her. "I've noticed that there's a significant difference between myself and the other girls here".

'…No, really? I hadn't noticed'. The Eight Leaves practitioner thought.

"For example, I went shopping with Monica recently, only to find myself searching for equipment to keep my sword in shape; meanwhile, Monica was fawning over cute accessories and the like, doesn't this prove that I'm rather… strange?" She finished with a small frown.

"Well, I wouldn't necessary say strange, just different; for starters you have different class backgrounds, although speaking from personal experience you are a little bit different than other nobles".

"Just as I thought". The blue-haired girl said closing her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again she seemed determined.

As to what she was determined about, Rean couldn't hazard a guess.

"But this is of no issue; if there's something I lack, then all I need to do is take the opportunity to learn; now tell me, which of the items here would most likely grab a girl's attention?"

"…you do realize who you're asking, right?" Laura nodded in response which in turn made Rean shrug. "Well, if I had to guess…" He looked around the shelf for a moment when his eyes fell on the big plush of a cat. "How about this Mishy plush? He's a pretty popular character over in Crossbell".

"Fascinating". The swordswoman said taking the plush from Rean with a small smile. "He's certainly charming, to say the least". Her eyes fell on a different that caught her attention. "But how about this?" She asked while showing a strap with a blue-haired, muscular man attached to it. "This 'Dogi' character has a rather gallant look to him, doesn't he?"

"I'm 100% that most girls wouldn't have any interest in him". Rean answered honestly.

"O-Oh… this is more challenging that I had expected".

"Hehehe, oh right, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have time to investigate the old schoolhouse? I was going there after getting my sword".

"I will be glad to, but first". She grabbed the Mishy plushy again and moved to the counter. "I'd like to purchase him".

* * *

After she paid for the plush both made their way to the dorm and grabbed their weapons, Laura obviously left the plush there.

"Thank you for your assistance, Rean". Laura said as they walked to the campus to get to the old schoolhouse. "If it weren't for you, I never would have purchased something so nice".

"Not a problem". Rean answered smiling.

"Still, my grasp on what other girls my age like remains tenuous; it seems I have a long and harsh path ahead of me if I'm ever to truly know". She frowned at the thought while averting her gaze.

"It's not like you have to force yourself to like things other people like, you know?" The Eight Leaves practitioner said, gaining her attention. "Everyone has different tastes; if there's something you don't like I think its fine to just say so as long as you respect the fact that other people do, it's not like we will like you less for that".

"Hmm…" She gave a contemplative look before her lips formed a smile. "Hehe, you've given me a lot to think about today; let me thank you once again, I'd like for us to go shopping again if you ever have the time".

"Sure".

They kept making some small talk till they reached the old schoolhouse.

* * *

At the entrance of the old schoolhouse.

Fie was the first one to arrive to the entrance and considered taking a quick nap but Emma arrived before she could.

They made some small talk while waiting for the others, which didn't take long as Machias walked up to them shortly after.

"Hi, I'm guessing Rean called you two as well?" The green haired teen asked.

"Yep". Fie answered simply while Emma nodded.

"Oh, it seems Rean called Jusis too". The class president said, seeing the son of Duke Albarea walking towards them.

"Albarea". Machias greeted when he was in ear-shot.

"Regnitz". Jusis answered in a similar fashion. "It seems Rean is late".

"Hey!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Sorry we're late". Rean apologized as he and Laura approached them.

"It's okay, we didn't wait long". Emma assured him.

"…is anyone else coming?" Laura asked after seeing everyone present, her gaze stayed in Fie a bit longer than the others, though.

"They had other things to do, so it's just us this time… now that I remember, except for Laura none of you has been inside since the entrance ceremony, right?" Everyone nodded yes. "Fair warning then, you're gonna be surprised".

With those words Rean took out the key from his pocket and opened the door so everyone could enter.

Like usual, the inside of the old schoolhouse gave an uneasy feeling to the students, although some showed it more than others.

Two of them seemed particularly uneasy but not about the old schoolhouse.

'Maybe it was a mistake to bring those two… too late to regret it though'.

"I don't think I need to tell you this but be careful, there is no telling what its waiting for us down there". The Eight Leaves practitioner warned gaining several nods of understanding.

After showing the elevator to the first-timers and noticing the new floor that had apparently been unlocked everyone agreed to focus the investigation there and down they went.

* * *

The room for the elevator of the third floor was almost, if not exactly, the same as the ones for the first and second; the real difference laid beyond the stone door that separated that room from the monsters lurking at the other side.

So far, this floor was definitely the most unique, not so much as monsters came; they were different from the first and second but that also applied to the second floor having different monsters than the first one.

On that note, the monsters there could be summarized in two types: organic and mechanical, both of these types having two varieties as well.

The organic ones were a giant rabbit-like monster, if it were to stand on its back legs it would probably be a bit short of Gaius, with white fur, except on the head and the space between its legs and feet that were brown-reddish, and had six spikes three at each side protruding from its body a bit after the front legs; add to this its eyes and claws been bloodshot red.

The other type of organic enemy was a snail that reached at around Rean's knees; its carapace was black with a few red lines and the body was yellow at the bottom half and green at the top.

The mechanical ones, the first was a cube with small legs that barely lifted the body from the floor and a face on one of its sides.

The second ones looked like a floating stake, from the tip it became wider until it reached where the 'head' started and it formed a square with a cone on top of it and it was always spinning in itself at exact intervals.

Out of all of them the most dangerous were probably the rabbits, no one is sure exactly how it works but every now and then they're hits knock down their target unconscious; Jusis learned this the hard way when one of them managed to catch him off guard and after the battle they needed to wake him up, needless to say everyone was more careful around them afterwards.

As mentioned before, the floor itself was also the most unique so far, the basic ambience and architecture was unchanged but instead of a single path to follow there were several platforms of yellow and blue colors over bodies of water, no one wanted to try and see how deep it was but a fish could be seen so at the very least it wasn't too shallow, that were only available to traverse one color at a time, a pendulum with an orb on each side corresponding to the colors determining which platform was available.

The fights themselves weren't that difficult; with the exception of been cautious of the rabbits and a few surprises when the snails used Arts they were mostly simple.

The one thing that everyone noticed, though, was that Fie and Laura were constantly fighting as far away from the other as possible.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring those two?" Jusis asked Rean after they finished another group of monsters and resumed the exploration.

"I was kind of hoping that this would help with whatever problem they have… looking back, I might have been too optimistic".

"True". Machias agreed, having joined the conversation. "Although your idea wasn't bad in itself, the results seem to be limited, to say the least".

"I didn't expect them to fight together once and automatically become friends but I hoped that it would at least help with the awkwardness". Rean admitted. "Well, at least they're not yelling at each other and about ready to bite their heads off unlike certain people". He grinned at seeing how the two looked away in opposite directions.

"I wonder who those people might be".

"Indeed, some simply lack manners".

The black-haired swordsman laughed at that, just because the place was gloomy didn't mean they had to.

Meanwhile.

"This place is really big, isn't it?" Emma asked to try and get a conversation going.

"Yes, it's hard to tell when we will reach the end". Laura agreed.

Fie simply nodded in agreement.

"I hope it's not too much further now". The orbal staff user commented.

"So, do I".

Once again Fie just nodded in agreement.

'Please someone help'. The bespectacled girl begged with an uneasy smile due to the heavy atmosphere around the other two girls in the group.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

'Oh, thank you Rean'. Emma said in her mind. "Just wondering when we will reach the end of this place".

"Yeah, if it's anything like the other floors then it shouldn't be that much further". Rean mentioned remembering more or less how long it took him to get to the end the other times. "Then again, we're dealing with a shapeshifting dungeon that seems to get harder and harder the further we go in so I can't be sure".

"That's true". Emma agreed as she casted a worried glance at Fie and Laura.

"I'm guessing things aren't going well?" Rean murmured.

"Yeah, I tried to strike a conversation but I didn't have any luck". The Class VII president admitted though considering the two of them are never much for conversation in the first place, Rean couldn't help but grimace. "Do you have any ideas?"

"My idea was asking them both to help with this place and… yeah, I can admit in hindsight that it's not one of my better plans". He answered a bit sarcastically. "Still, let's just give it time, for all we know they will manage their differences on their own".

"If they can't?"

"Then most likely, we'll all need to duck and cover from the ensuing melee".

"I hope it doesn't come to that".

.

.

Not too long afterwards the group finally reached the end of the floor, or at least what seemed to be based on previous experience.

"Alright, if this is the same as the other floors then there will be a really strong enemy on the other side of the door, everyone makes sure to be ready before we go in".

After the final preparations, the six students walked through the stone door that opened itself once they approached.

Another purplish light appeared blinding them for a second and before them appeared three demons.

That was the most accurate description for the fiends in front of them.

They were all exactly the same, around twice Rean's size, their bodies a sickly red with several white lines around all of it, their hands were three fingered claws; two wings sprouted from behind them and kept them from touching the floor and the head was completely spherical save for the two large horns that pointed upwards, their eyes were two simple yellow dots, a third one a big larger on their foreheads, and the mouth was a row of close and sharp teeth.

"Alright, let's do this!" Rean exclaimed as Class VII draw their weapons.

The three demons' third eye glowed and they reared their heads backwards when.

"SPREAD OUT!" Machias yelled, the next instant the demons shot a laser at the students, starting from the ground in front of them and all the way to the wall at the other side.

Thanks to the shotgun user's warning they all managed to move in time to avoid them but the slower ones noticed that the heat radiating from the enemy's attack seemed enough to burn them even if not directly touched.

"Laura, Jusis, pick one and keep it busy; Fie, choose objectives depending on the situation, Emma and Machias support us".

Everyone voiced their agreement and went to engage their targets.

Rean did the same as Laura and Jusis and chose one of the demons to face in a one-on-one.

Which soon proved more difficult than anticipated.

The hide on the demons was absurdly resilient; each time Rean slashed at it the sound of metal clashing with metal was heard and was merely able to leave a scratch on his opponent.

While the demon proved that shooting lasers was far from been its only means of attack, each punch that it threw were enough to force Rean back and make his hands a bit numb from the impact.

From the corner of his eye he noticed that the other two front liners were facing similar problems, Jusis actually been the one that was faring the best mainly because his style favored parries instead of actually blocking the attacks; he wasn't doing much better on the offensive though.

Laura seemed to be the one better off in that regard, partly because of her oversized weapon, each attack leaving more than just a scratch unless it was in the arms that seemed to be even more resilient than the rest of the body.

Fie for her part was moving behind the fiends, firing at one to make an opening for the swordsman that was currently engaged in with it, while getting close to another one and slashing at it from the back, the bullets didn't seem to make much damage while the slashes made them try to turn and struck her; each time they did so they were met with nothing but air and a new wound from their other opponent.

Machias and Emma for their part where relegated to the sidelines, they took every shot they could make to attack, with the shotgun in Machias' case and with Arts in Emma's but since they were rarely staying in one place more often than not they had to reinforce their friends fighting on the front lines with different support Arts while leaving the distraction to Fie.

Neither of them minded, though, it was true that not being able to provide more help was frustrating but the president and vice-president knew better than to try something stupid so they accepted their role.

…

Jusis attempted to thrust his sword at where his foe's heart would be but barely passed the flesh that acted as armor before taking a step back.

The demon wouldn't allow it, however, by the time Jusis had taking his step it was already in front of him; its fist reeled backwards and aimed at the blonde's left side.

There was no room for Jusis to dodge, his foot hadn't yet touched ground and he wouldn't be able to dodge by the time it did, for the same reason he couldn't attempt to parry so he did the next best thing he could do.

Block.

Placing his sword in the way with the tip pointing at the ground and as most of his left arm as he could along the blade to lessen the impact; it worked but the blow still sent him crashing to a nearby column and forced the air out of him.

If his body wasn't reinforced by one of the earth Arts that Machias had casted his left arm would have probably broken.

The demon didn't wait; using the opportunity it attempted to go after the two ranged fighters only for Fie to slash at its back and draw its attention, forcing it to face her this time.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly as she made her way to Jusis.

"I'm… fine…" He answered panting, his body ached all over and his left arm in particular felt like an orbal car had rolled over it.

"Hold on". She ordered before raising her staff and murmuring something, the next moment particles of light moved towards Jusis.

The pain from the hit he received immediately lessened considerably, surprising him at how it seemed that he hadn't just been out of air a few moments ago.

"Thank you". With those words he jumped back into fray to let Fie continue her work.

…

Laura was, for the most part, faring well against the demon.

She couldn't land many solid hits but the ones that did connect were enough to at least force the creature to flinch in pain, this didn't change the fact that if she received a direct hit it would make far more damage than she did so far but was making progress; not to mention that, as long as it wasn't a grave wound, Emma could and would heal her.

However, there was one small issue that didn't involve the demon; her support.

Fie was making excellent work at forcing openings, one time in particular when the demon attempted to fire its laser she had rain bullets at the back of its head and made the trajectory off.

The problem was that, every time she made an opening, Laura couldn't help to flinch for but a moment.

It wasn't done on purpose and she realized that it was a mistake to do so, but she couldn't help it; Fie was a strong fighter, that much was undeniable, but there was something in her that simply didn't agree with the daughter of the Radiant Blademaster.

Laura shook her head to force those thoughts away, even if she couldn't help her unconscious reaction she would not allow it to distract her; especially when it could prove fatal in the current circumstances.

Taking a deep breath, she held her sword with one hand and held it diagonally.

"Behold my most powerful strike". Almost as if those words were an incantation her zweihnder immediately started to glow.

It was impossible to tell if it was out of instinct or if it possessed some intelligence but the demon that was currently fighting with her seemed to become wary of this attack to the point of ignoring the distraction that Fie was trying to provide, making her in turn stop and turn to aid the other two, and focus entirely on the swordswoman in front of it as it raised both its arms as if they were a shield, almost challenging her to try and cut through.

Laura wasn't deterred, though, and without any more words she lunged towards her enemy; even if she used her ace in the hole it wouldn't be enough to go through those arms that proved to be stronger than the body.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Earth lance". One of the many advantages of a combat link was that allowed the two linked to coordinate with minimal words exchanged, the second Machias felt Laura stablish a link and saw her prepare her attack; he had in turn prepared this Art.

Earth lance is nothing more than what the name implies, a lance created from earth; the interesting part was that it erupted upwards from the ground that the caster selected as the objective, in this case the ground just below the arms of the demon facing Laura.

Having been caught by surprise the lance was able to easily break the fiend's guard, which in turn left it wide open for the Radiant Blade Dance.

With a small grin of gratitude towards her companion Laura unleashed her most devastating attack, aiming for parts that she had hit several times before in preparation and cutting the demon apart, it disappearing in a similar light as when it had appeared.

Not wasting time, she quickly ran towards Jusis to aid him against the demon he was fighting, making a combat link with him in the way.

This also freed Fie to focus on Rean as now each demon had to face two opponents, not to mention the two long range fighters that could attack when they least expected it.

…

Rean had somewhat managed to keep the demon at bay by focusing mainly in defense, occasionally countering when it overextended, most of the attacks he had make were when Fie had make an opening for him; at those moments he would use the Fourth form to damage it as much as possible.

The Eight Leaves practitioner felt relieved when Fie made the combat link and noticed that the fight was now going on their favor with one of the demons down.

The demon, now having the undivided attention of two enemies, didn't seem deterred; it simply started to attack both of them in turns instead of focus on one.

This of course opened more ways for Rean and Fie to attack; as it attempted to hit Rean on the side of his head Fie quickly got close and cut at its back while the black-haired swordsman dodged the punch.

Having failed the attack on its first objective, it quickly turned around to hit the girl with the twin weapons with an uppercut; she simply jumped backwards, at first following the direction of the attack before moving away completely, Rean in turn sent a blue arc at it making the largest wound so far on its body.

Each time the demon attempted to hit one of them, the other would capitalize on it.

That was until the demon had enough.

With a wail, almost as if saying 'that enough!', the demon released a horizontal purple energy all around it forcing Rean and Fie back from the impact; not wasting time, it started to charge the laser aiming at Rean.

Or that's what they thought.

As soon as the black-haired teen moved away when the laser first fired he noticed who was behind him.

"Look out!" He warned Machias and Emma who were currently focusing on the other demon.

It wasn't enough.

The laser reached the shotgun and orbal staff users, a small explosion occurring between them.

'Shit!' Machias cursed as he felt the explosion's heat burn his right side and its force forcing him into the floor a few feet away.

Emma fared a bit better, having raised her arms in time so they took most of the explosion.

"Emma, are you okay?" The green haired shotgun user asked as he got up.

"Yes I'm-Machias your jacket!" At her sudden outburst he looked at his jacket and noticed that it had caught fire, acting more on reflex than anything he took it off and stomped on it repeatedly.

Luckily Rean and Fie had caught the demon's attention again so it wouldn't follow up on its attack.

…

'This is becoming an eyesore'. Jusis thought taking a few steps away from the demon while Laura drew its attention, the blonde noble's intention been clear through the combat link.

Without uttering a word, a silver magic circle appeared before been absorbed by his sword and he lunged towards their enemy, Laura having stepped back at the last second and leaving no reaction time for the demon as Jusis's Crystal Saber impacted it and finished off the remaining of its life.

'Good, now-' His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream from the last demon, as everyone turned in its direction they saw it was missing an arm.

And Rean was on the floor bleeding from his head.

…

After once again engaging the demon Rean and Fie became more aggressive on their approach, now they barely left any time between their attacks to make sure it wouldn't be able to try something like before again.

During one of the exchanges it was having with Fie, Rean noticed that it was strangely focused so he took a bit of a distance.

'Flames, gather on my blade'. His sword ignited and immediately lunged forward to cut down the demon while it had its back to him.

That proved to be a mistake.

Whether it was out of instinct or it had actually planned it no one could know but the second Rean was in the demon's reach it immediately spun around, his right fist aiming for Rean's temple.

The swordsman's eyes widened in realization and fear as he noticed the gravity of his predicament, time even seemed to slow down as his brain tried to process his options; he had his sword held in his right arm and couldn't move it in time to intercept the blow, even if he could, a head-on clash would result in his lost, there was simply too much difference in strength.

For the same reason he couldn't block; even if his sword wasn't covered in flames at the moment, which would still be preferable to have your head torn out even with the burns, he couldn't move it between the fist and his head.

Dodging was also impossible, he had lunged with all his strength towards the fiend in an attempt to finish it off so he couldn't fight his own momentum.

Fie was already moving to try and stop the demon, the usually stoic girl showing a panicked expression, but even with all her speed she wouldn't make it in time.

Rean couldn't dodge, couldn't block and no one would make it in time to aid him; that left only one choice.

Make sure that it isn't a fatal blow.

As the demon's fist made contact with his skin he immediately forced his body to the right, not fighting the strength of the blow at all and instead following it; he clenched his teeth, fighting off the sensation that his skull seemed about to burst and as the momentum he had built up moved him forward he rolled in mid-air and slashed at the joint between the arm and the shoulder of the monster.

That part was apparently 'softer' than the rest of the armor and the blade covered in flames it had no trouble slicing the arm clean off.

The last thing Rean heard before passing out as he skidded in the ground was the demon's scream.

…

Fie was scared.

She wasn't a stranger to battle and knew that injuries and even death were always a possibility every time someone entered a battlefield but that didn't mean she ever grew accustomed to it.

The second she noticed that Rean would be struck she honestly thought that her classmate was done for; she couldn't help him and he had no way of avoiding the hit.

The surprise and relief when he actually managed to avoid the worst of it and even cut off one of its arms would have made almost anyone pause in shock and relief; she would have most likely done that if it wasn't for the piercing scream that came out from the fiend after the loss of its limb.

Immediately coming back to her senses, she seized the opportunity, lowering her stance she lunged at the demon and cut at it reaching the opposite side from where she was, not stopping there she repeated the process moving in different angles to slash at most of the body as possible.

On her last jump however, even before touching the ground, she spun around and started to shoot at the demon's back, immediately closing the distance after her founding ground and aiming all the bullets at the head.

With one last wail the demon finally fell, disappearing like its brethren.

"Rean!" Emma called out, her first aid kit at the ready as she approached their injured friend, the others following close behind.

"How is he?" Laura asked worriedly.

"He seems to be unconscious". Jusis noted.

"Arcus, activate". Emma said taking out her ARCUS and using the strongest healing art she knew.

As the light from it started to diminish Rean groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hngg… wow, that hurt".

"Are you okay Rean?" Machias asked.

"Aw… not so loud… I have the mother of all headaches". He answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm guessing the fiends are dealt with?"

"Yeah, ours was the last one". Fie confirmed.

"Good then we should- woow". Rean attempted to stand but quickly found out that he wasn't in a condition to do so.

"You should rest". Emma said as she made him lay back down.

"Emma's right, we're capable of searching for the room while you recover". Laura supported, quickly followed by the others.

"Alright, I'll just stay here for the moment".

Emma stood next to Rean just in case something happened and to make sure he doesn't lose conscious again while the others search around the room.

Like in the first two floors the search proved fruitless but Rean managed to somewhat recover in the meantime, at least enough to walk back.

"You've fought things like that in here before?" Fie asked Rean, who was currently been helped by Jusis back to that teleporter thing.

"Yeah, these ones were tougher than the ones before, though". Rean answered.

"Indeed, the ones on the second floor were less troublesome". Laura supported. "Although we might had been able to deal with them more efficiently…" She trailed off there while averting her gaze, feeling partially guilty for the times she could have dealt a more decisive blow at the beginning of the battle if not for her flinching whenever Fie aided her.

Said silver haired girl closed her eyes, also considering that it might have been better if she had kept aiding Laura and attempting to create bigger openings.

"We still managed to win so let's leave it at that and go back… and visit the nurse's office".

"Good idea, I think I got a burn from that explosion". Machias agreed, carrying the remains of his Class VII jacket under his arm.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Instructor Beatrix's office she urged them all to take a seat and let them look at their wounds.

Aside from Jusis's arm that the Instructor said it looked like it almost broke and Rean's injury to the head everyone else were more or less fine.

Emma and Machias had some light burns from when they were caught by surprise but some healing arts made most of it go away, for the rest she gave each an ointment in case the wounds were bothering them.

Fie and Laura were the best out of the group, only sporting some cuts and bruises that required mostly to be disinfected just to be on the safe side.

Rean was the one that had most of them worried, Beatrix included when she learned he lost consciousness after the blow, but after doing a few tests he seemed to be fine; just having a nasty headache that mostly went away with the use of healing arts.

"What would we do without Arts?" The black-haired teen said with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't depend too much on them". Beatrix answered. "They are useful but a mortal wound is still a mortal wound, it's a small blessing that none of you suffered any worse injuries".

The students all nodded in agreement.

"Try to be more careful from now on, I know the principal asked you to look into the old schoolhouse but if you think it becomes too dangerous then there is no shame in stopping". She added with a calm smile as she finished her work. "You should be fine now, try not to overexert yourselves, though".

The members of Class VII bowed in thanks before saying their goodbyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the help today". Rean thanked as they walked out of the building.

"Don't mention it".

"It was no issue".

Laura and Jusis answered, the others nodding in agreement.

"But I wonder what the deal with that place is". Machias thought aloud. "There doesn't seem to be anything of importance, at least not in the floors we have explored so far".

"Yeah, but I think we can at least know that there are 'rules' to the old schoolhouse". The fuchsia eyed teen of the group answered.

"Rules?" Emma asked.

"First, there's always a door at the entrance of every floor; second, there's always a tough monster waiting at the end; and third, a new floor opens up each month".

"Now that you mention it…" Jusis trailed off giving it some thought. "It almost sounds like some sort of test".

"A test, huh?" 'But why? And maybe as important if not even more, who?'

"…we'll just have to keep poking around if we want answers". Fie spoke up resolutely.

"I agree, but we can't go further in today so I guess we can only wait till the next month". After Rean said those words everyone left to do their own thing.

* * *

Rean ended up meeting a commoner student who had lost some stickers for Abend time and helped look for them.

Apparently, he had lost them when he was in the roof 'watching the light of the sunset dance off his stickers' and a gust of wind blew them out of his hands, three in total.

Luckily, he had a rough idea of which direction each went so they were able to find them without much difficulty.

The student, Munk, got them after submitting ideas for the show; apparently inspired on Class VII's members with some exaggerations and fiction thrown in.

* * *

After finishing his search, he ran into Emma who was going to the library for research for her club and to check the answered for the midterms; she also offered to help Rean in case he had any questions about class and he accepted.

So now both of them were in the second floor of the library in one of the many desks that are against the walls.

"I see… so this is where you apply this formula". Rean murmured as he solved one of the math problems.

"That's right". Emma answered with a happy giggle. "You're a fast learner".

"Coming from you, that's a high praise". The teen said honestly. "How are you feeling about the midterms by the way? Expecting a good score?"

"Hehe, I'm not so sure about that; I did everything I possibly could, but the rest is in Aidios' hands now". The bespectacled girl said back. "How about you, Rean?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good; I think I should score above average, at least".

"I'm looking forward to seeing our results, and I'm especially curious about Fie's". She then noticed something that Rean was writing. "Not exactly, Rean". She got closer before explaining that he was mistaking one of the steps.

As she was explaining the Eight Leaves practitioner suddenly realized something.

"Are you paying attention?" Emma asked.

"Oh, right, sorry". He apologized before concentrating again.

Or at least trying to.

'I never noticed before but compared to a lot of the other girls here, she's really filled out and- NO! Bad Rean! Focus! Get your head back in the right place… right between- NO!'

"Rean? All of a sudden, you've turned bright red! Are you okay? Do you feel feverish?" The blue-eyed girl asked worriedly.

"Huh? No, I feel fine". He lied, surprising even himself at how he managed to not stutter. "Must be the light from the sunset or something".

"Okay, if you say so". She continued with her explanation and Rean did his best to focus before he excused himself.

'Why do I feel like… I just achieved the level of focus only found in a master?' He thought as he was able to avoid his mind from… digressing during the lesson; ironically, him having to maintain that focus made it so most of what Emma taught him was for naught. 'Whatever'. He sighed heavily before walking back out of the campus.

* * *

He ran into Gaius in his way out, apparently the taller teen just finished with his club after resolving whatever he had to resolve with the principal.

Gaius mentioned that he was going to pray at the church before going back and Rean decided to accompany him.

So now they were both in the middle of the church praying.

After they finished praying Rean mentioned how even in the Nord Highlands they still revere Aidios and learned that a traveling priest goes and hold classes similarly to the Sunday School and that not only the Goddess but they also revere the winds that blow through the highlands.

* * *

Gaius still needed to go take care of some stuff so they separated after the church and having nothing else to do, Rean went back to the dorm.

"Oh, Rean! Did you just get back too?" A voice asked from the behind the swordsman, who turned around to see Sara walking up.

"Oh, hi, Instructor, welcome back". Rean greeted her.

Sara took a quick glance to the building before her gaze went back to Rean.

"Well, the building's still standing so I guess you all behaved yourselves; excellent! And it seems like you've really thrown yourself into helping the Student Council, Rean".

"I guess".

"That's fine and all but if you spend all your time working, life will just pass you by before you know it!"

"Alas! If only my evil step-teacher would stop dumping a bunch of work on me and let me go to the ball". Rean answered in perfect deadpan, just before noticing something. "Did something happen? You look really beat".

"Nothing bad, just been real busy these last couple of days". The older woman answered with her arms crossed before muttering something about 'Toval', 'too much work' and 'too delicate'.

"So, your date didn't turn out well, then?" Rean asked, half as a joke and half to see how she would answer.

"Huh?..." Was Sara's immediate response before her brain caught up to the conversation. "O-of course it did! As if a night with me could fall short of unforgettable!"

"You're lying".

"He was just amazing, such a gentleman… so strong, so passionate!"

"I am honestly amazed by how easily you can ignore people sometimes".

"But I'm afraid all the details might be more than you could handle; it's too soon to corrupt your pure, innocent heart".

"Whatever you say, Instructor". The black-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Oh, by the way, a woman showed up claiming to be the dorm's new caretaker, did you know about this?"

"Oh, she's here already?" The pink haired woman asked a bit surprised. "I'd heard that the Reinford family was sending a maid, but I wasn't sure when she'd arrive". Then a smell caught her attention. "Something sure smells good, though".

"Must be Sharon fixing dinner, she's an amazing cook if breakfast is anything to go by".

They both went inside while Sara mentioned that Class VII has some fringe benefits.

"Welcome back, Master Rean, Lady Sara". Sharon greeted as they entered the dorm.

"Hey Sharon, good to see you". Rean greeted back, not noticing the stare, borderline glare, which Sara was giving Sharon. "Could you stop with the 'Master Rean', though? It's not like I'm paying your salary".

"Oh, but that just wouldn't do at all". Sharon answered, still maintaining a bright smile. "Politeness towards those I serve is part of the maid's code of honor". She then giggled as if a joke she heard just passed her mind. "Or might you prefer something more like 'My dearest Rean'?"

"I'll stick with 'Master' in that case… but hypothetically, if I were to ask you to stop calling me 'Master' as your master, would you do it?"

"Hmm, that is an interesting question". The maid said, apparently thinking of her answer for a second. "In that case I'm afraid that the code of honor takes priority over that order".

"Of course, it does". The black-haired teen said with a chuckle as Sharon turned to Sara and introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sharon, I was sent here to serve you courtesy of the Reinford family; I will do my utmost to cater to your every need, I hope I can be of service".

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine". Sara answered in a tone that meant the opposite. "Though if you don't mind my saying you look a little familiar; are you sure we haven't met somewhere before?" Now, she was clearly glaring.

"I'm afraid we haven't". She answered, although she seemed a bit more forceful in her demeanor, if only slightly. "You certainly don't seem to be an individual one would easily forget; I look forward to serving you, Lady Sara Valestein" The maid finished with a sweet smile.

"Why, thank you, Sharon Kreuger". Sara answered with a similar expression.

"…I think… I'm going to check if I have any mail…" With those words Rean towards his mailbox, glad to have an excuse to walk away from them; he couldn't quite place it but something about told him that those two under the same roof could lead to trouble.

As he examined the box he noticed two letters in them, as he read the names on them his lips curved into a smile.

'A nice way to end the day'.

* * *

 **And here is another one.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

After Jusis had fall unconscious due to the rabbit.

"I'll wake him up". Emma said preparing one of her crafts.

"Wait, allow me". Machias interrupted and moved closer to Jusis, he stood on top of him and. "Hey Jusis, time to wake up"

SLAP

Slapped him, right in the face, but he didn't wake up.

"Rise and shine".

SLAP

"Up and at 'em".

SLAP.

"That's for the smug comments -slap- that's for never calling just to say 'hi' -slap- that's because I get aroused when I slap people -slap- that's because I feel like it -slap- WHY -slap- WON'T -slap- YOU -slap- WAKE -slap- UP -slap- that's because the writer keeps typing that I'm slapping you…"

Five minutes later.

"…-slap- that's because this just added a few more words to this chapter; I think he's not waking up".

The other members of the group just stared blankly.

"Let me try this time". Rean changed places with Machias and proceeded to slap him as well.

* * *

 **If you get the reference you earn a virtual cookie.**

 **Special thanks to UnKnownSalvation, not only for the excellent work but also because he worked incredibly fast in sending the chapter back.**

 **Anyway, as I mentioned before next chapter is probably (definitely) gonna take a while; I hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are welcome.**

 **Until next time.**


	23. Duels

**Duels**

 **.**

 **zealousrean: Yep, here is your cookie –hands over cookie-**

 **Apex85: Thanks, I did some research before the last chapter on how to write fight scenes believe it or not; as a good friend once said saint google knows it all (at least I'm pretty sure that's how the translation would go)**

 **I am most likely enjoying it while you read this and thanks.**

 **Oh, there is one omake that I want to do, probably on the next chapter, if I do it correctly I think it will be my best one yet.**

 **-rubs hands while chuckling like an evil mastermind- It will be glorious, hehehe.**

 **Also, here is your cookie –hands over cookie-.**

 **Guest: Dogs are awesome, enough said.**

 **MercyChimes: Thank you! And don't worry I have no intention of stopping any time soon (updates may take a bit longer due to life but they won't stop)**

 **.**

 **Thanks to Unrepetant Pedant, Magnetic Ducky, Lokcs, DarKloWn, Spiraling-Dragon, Alexiel93150, MercyChimes, SoraSkyWolf, 1sttehb, elenath83, Xenixith and quarttzblade12 for adding this to their favs and/or follows.**

 **.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **-I break a concrete wall and appear wearing a leather jacket, a shotgun in my hands and sunglasses; I look directly at you-**

 **I am back.**

 **And I still don't own it, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Some things never change". Rean said with an amused chuckle as he finished the first letter that was in the mailbox, he folded it and put it away. "Let's see Elise's now".

He took the other card out and began to read it.

" _Hello Rean_ ". The letter started. " _I hope this letter finds you well, it has taken me some time to find the time to write due to certain circumstances and knowing you, you will probably start worrying if you didn't hear from me soon_ ".

The black haired teen let out a chuckle at the comment although, if he was honest, it wasn't completely inaccurate.

" _Please don't worry about me; while I still have much to learn before I feel like I deserve my status among the nobility I've been blessed with wonderful friends and I'm enjoying life here at the academy. I often feel more concerned for how you're faring in your own studies; Thors Military Academy is well known for its connections to Emperor Dreichels and its strenuous curriculum and I worry that the dangers you face in your training could catch even you by surprise someday_ "

'You don't know the half of it, little sis'. The swordsman noted, as far as he knows the field studies and Class VII aren't known outside of places that have some relation to it; be it the school itself, members of the board of directors, or the places where the field studies take place.

Not because it's a secret but because it's not something that would come up in conversation out of nowhere, then again he might be wrong.

He did send letters to Ymir and to Elise telling them about Class VII but at the time he wasn't aware of the field studies.

" _I pray you don't neglect your own well-being; the world has many soldiers, but you're my only brother. Elise Schwarzer_ ".

"You never change, do you, Elise?" The swordsman thought out loud with a chuckle. "Though, I'm not really one to talk…" He trailed off as he put the letter away and walked to his shelf, specifically, to the picture of his family they took before he left for Thors.

He closed his eyes as he reminisced some of the memories he made there, from spending time with his parents, to his sister, to his master, to-

…

 _As he saw his friend bleeding, he was brought back to reality when the monster lunged and as fast as he could react he got between it and his sister, taking most of the hit but both been sent several feet away regardless._

 _"Kah…" The boy grunted as he tried to breath again._

 _"Rean". His sister called out in tears while holding onto him._

 _'Dam-' Rean's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the beast's eyes again and-._

…

The Eight Leaves swordsman forced his eyes open and with it stopped that memory from going any further.

He shook his head a few times to rid himself of that thought and sighed.

'I should write back to her and to Ymir too'. He thought before tuning his radio to Abend time hoping that some of Misty's, in her own words, 'wit and charm' would help to distract him.

* * *

Time passed and soon enough it was Wednesday, in other words, the day of the practical exam for Class VII and coincidentally the day the test results are announced.

Which explained the large number of students standing in front of the board in the hallway looking at said results.

'All right, let's see…' Rean murmured, starting from the bottom up to look for his name.

On a side note, Class VII members' position, from worst to best were.

Fie at the 72nd spot of 99, Elliot at 36, Gaius at 20, Laura at 17, Alisa at 8, Rean at 7, Jusis at 3 and Emma and Machias tied for the first spot.

'I'm seven?!' The swordsman thought in disbelief. 'Well, that's got to be one of my best scores yet'.

"Phew! Didn't do as bad as I was afraid I would". Elliot said in relief. "I can't believe Emma and Machias tied for the top score".

"Congrats, Machias; you always put up some impressive numbers". Gaius congratulated.

"Looks like you made good on your word after all". Rean added.

"I-I suppose…" Machias answered neutrally, albeit a bit stiffly. "Emma is the real natural, though".

"Oh, not at all; we both just really hit those books this last month". The other bespectacled member of the class answered smiling.

"I'm glad everyone did so well". Alisa joined in happily.

"Agreed". Laura added. "I scored higher this last time than I did on the entrance exam".

"I suppose I'll have to settle for third this time". Jusis said, not looking the least bothered by his score.

"You make it look easy, Jusis". The musician of Class VII commented before turning to his black haired friend. "You must've really buckled down on your studies, too, Rean, landing in the top then like that".

"I'm surprised myself; but you guys did help me a lot after all". He answered in good nature. "There is that saying about a rising tide lifting all boats".

"…I feel a bit left out". Fie said, joining for the first time, with her normal deadpan tone; although glaring ever so slightly at her place in the board.

"You did really well, Fie". Emma said sincerely.

"You must've had all the basics down pretty well to have scored like you did". Alisa supported. "If you can build on that in the next exam, I have no doubts you'll be able to score even higher".

"I guess; if I feel like it". Fie answered with the smallest hint of a smirk. "By the way, there's something posted up over there". She pointed to the paper next to the exam results that had the average mark for every class.

In first place was Class VII, followed by Class I, then III, II, IV and finally V.

"It seems Class VII had the highest average score". The daughter of Viscount Arseid said, smiling proudly.

"Excellent; I figured that might be the case, considering we have the academy's top three high scorers". The blond archer said with the same expression.

"You talk as if a class I'm a member of could possibly fail to place first". The other blonde of Class VII said as if this result was the obvious outcome.

"Why do you always have to be so full of yourself…?" Machias said with a slight frown at his classmate's comment but still elated at the result in front of him.

"Boys, boys…" Emma stepped between so an argument wouldn't break out.

"I think we should be proud of what we've accomplished". Gaius stated.

"Me too; good work, everyone". Rean agreed.

"Hip hip hurraaaaaay". Fie celebrated.

None of the class VII members noted how the members of a certain class glared at them.

* * *

Before long it was time for the practical exam so now Class VII was in the academy field with Sara in front of them.

"Well, aren't you all the overachievers?" Sara said happily as she clapped. "Congrats on your amazing performance on the midterms! I'll cherish that grumpy look on the vice principal's face forever; that'll teach him to poke his nose into my business".

"We didn't do all that work just so you could stick it to him, you know…". Rean answered.

"Besides, you bring most of it on yourself". Alisa supported.

"Grrr… always tromping around like he owns the place with that smarmy mustache of his". And once again Instructor Sara made use of her incredible ability to ignore her students' comments. "It's one thing to gripe about work, but where does he get off telling me what to wear and how to behave in a bar?! Now he keeps telling me I need to hurry up and get married! Yeah, I'll marry my foot to your face, jackass…" She continued to mumble some other 'colorful' memories before coughing into her hand as to dismiss her earlier ramblings. "Aaaaaanyway, is everyone ready to leap boldly into this month's practical exam?" She snapped her fingers and the usual 'scarecrow' appeared.

As Class VII looked at it and thought how to best approach it, as it was certainly not the same as the last time they fought it, Rean couldn't help but notice something.

'Hold on… it's similar…'

"You notice, too, huh?" Fie stated more than ask while looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah". The black haired teen confirmed. "Color's different, shape's different… yet it seems similar, somehow".

"The material, that's what's similar". The former jaeger answered earning a 'so that's what it was' look from her classmate. "Maybe-"

"Is something wrong?" Laura asked, noticing the two whispering to one another.

Fie actually jumped at the sudden question before looking away and saying a simple 'no', earning a glare from the swordswoman.

'Here they go again…' Rean thought tiredly.

"Heh; well, doesn't this look like fun?" A new voice asked from the stairs that lead to the field making everyone turn their heads to them.

"Class I?" Emma asked curiously seeing six members of Class I looking at them, four of them boys and two girls.

'…this is going to be bothersome'. Rean predicted noticing the mocking smirk on Patrick as they made their way down the stairs.

"What are THEY doing here…?" Machias asked, not at all masking his feelings on seeing them.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sara asked not seeming bothered, just curious. "Class I's combat training isn't until tomorrow".

"Oh, Instructor Thomas' class was changed to a self-study period today…" The son of Marquis Hyarms began. "…so we thought it was the perfect opportunity for a little… cross-class exchange, if you will". As he said this he unsheathed the rapier at his waist and held it with his right hand with the hilt at his heart's height and pointing upwards. "Class VII seems to be the talk of the school lately, and we'd simply love the chance to get a little better acquainted".

"E-exchange…?" Elliot repeated the word, clearly warry of the noble's attitude.

"Judging by that rapier in your hand, I'm guessing you're not here to exchange pleasantries over tea and cookies". Rean noted, already knowing the answer.

"My, you're a sharp one, Schwarzer; nothing gets by you!" Patrick answered, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Why not try your steel against some real, human opponents instead of that contraption over there? We'd be more than happy to serve as representatives of Class I; allow us, if you will, to demonstrate the refined spirit and dignity of the Erebonian nobility".

"You little pieces of…" Machias had half a mind to stop muttering and voice his thoughts.

"Cool your jets, they're just trying to goad us into a fight". Alisa said glaring at the members of Class I.

"I'd be very interested to witness this 'refined spirit and dignity' you profess". Laura mentioned although, if her tone was any indication, she was also at least slightly bothered by their comments.

"Well, looks like I've found today's entertainment!" The oldest person there said happily, once again snapping her fingers to make the 'scarecrow' disappear.

'Oh, please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means'. Even without the ARCUS, Class VII's thoughts for that moment were one and the same.

"All right, change of plans; today's practical exam will be a friendly training bout between Classes I and VII!"

"Splendid". One of the members of Class I said with a sneer.

"Instructor, would you listen to a request?" Patrick asked. "We are aware that Class VII's orbments have a special function that allows them to fight better in groups". He began. "We do not have that sort of advantage, so we would like if the training bouts would be four one-on-one duels".

"He starts a fight and now wants to put conditions for it?!" Alisa asked, clearly outraged and about to put an arrow between their eyes.

"Well, I don't see why not". Sara answered in good nature. "However I'll put a time limit since we don't have that much time; Rean, you'll be captain, so choose three other classmates for your team".

"…roger that". The black haired teen answered looking at the rest of Class VII. "Laura, Fie and-"

"Wait". Patrick interrupted. "I dislike the notion of fighting against women; it's a man's duty to protect the fragile flowers of womanhood, not to wound them". He said, his expression not betraying the fact that he does not like the odds of them fighting against the two, possibly, strongest first years. "Reconsider your team! And this time bring men to face us".

"Wh-who the hell-"

"And why should we do that?" Rean interrupted Alisa before she could finish; his face and tone completely deadpan.

"Eh?" One of Patrick's lackeys seemed confused at the question.

"You're the ones who came here and interrupted our training, or do you not trust your odds against these 'flowers'?"

"Wha-you should watch your tongue!" The same lackey lashed out.

"I have to agree with Rean". Jusis joined. "You interrupted us, asked for a fight and even put the condition of it being four one-on-one duels". His gaze turned to Sara. "Something we weren't consulted about before the Instructor agreed". The woman in question simply whistled innocently. "At this point, I don't see why we should comply with any more of your demands".

Normally the members of Class I would have an answer to that but since the one saying all this wasn't a commoner or a low ranking noble but the son of one of the Four Great Houses, they thought twice before speaking.

"Heh, does that mean you would make women fight your battles for you?" Patrick asked back.

"You said you wanted to face Class VII, we are also members of that class, in other words this is our fight as well". Laura answered.

"Oh, well; I guess it is expected from a class such as yours that most of the men would not have the courage to fight". Patrick said with a shrug earning more than one glare.

"…I say we give him what he wants". Machias' voice was heard. "If the oh so superior Class I wishes to only fight the men in our class I say we agree". 'Let's beat them on their own terms', the underlying meaning was understood by everyone.

Rean looked around the other men in Class VII to see what they think, no one seemed to mind either way except for Machias, so the decision would be in the girls' hands.

"I have no issues leaving this battle in your hands". Laura answered first.

"I don't mind". Fie agreed.

"Neither do I". Emma also gave her approval.

"Just make sure to win". Alisa finished.

"…all right, it seems you get what you want". Rean thought about who to choose now and went with. "Gaius, Machias and Jusis".

"Hmph". The 'leader' of Class I sneered. "He should have been among the ranks of Class I to begin with; I would rather hope a son of House Albarea would need no demonstration of the nobility's refined spirit and dignity; choose again!"

"Hmph". This time the sneer came from Class VII's member of the Four Great Houses. "One would almost think you're trying to postpone the inevitable". Class I ignored the comment.

"It looks like fighting someone from one of the Four Great Houses might be biting off more than he wants to chew". Alisa muttered.

"Do we comply?" Rean asked Jusis.

"I guess I can step down this time, I trust you are able to defeat them". The blond noble answered.

"Well, that only leaves four of us". The Eight Leaves practitioner said as him, Elliot, Gaius and Machias moved a bit away from the rest of Class VII. "We're ready".

"Great, each team choose your first contender, arts will be allowed". Sara said happily.

"I'll be going first then". One of the members of Class I with blue hair said as he took a step forward. "Feel free to take your time choosing, it's not like the result would change".

"Grr… do you three mind if I go first?" Machias asked the rest of his team.

"W-well, it's not that I mind but…"

"Will you be okay?" Gaius finished after Elliot trailed off.

"You tend to let your temper get the better of you in these kinds of situations". Rean added. "Not that I blame you in this particular instance". Everyone nodded in agreement. "But at the very least I don't think he is someone you can defeat if you let your anger get the better of you".

"Indeed, even a fool can be dangerous with a blade in hand". Jusis said, having approached the Class VII representatives. "They are most likely well trained, whatever deficiencies they may have otherwise". He looked at Machias dead in the eyes. "Make sure you don't underestimate them".

"…got it". The class vice president answered, the others nodding in agreement.

"You guys ready?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Instructor". The orbal shotgun user confirmed and moved to stand in front of his opponent who took out a rapier and stood in the same stance as Patrick before.

"Alright, limit will be ten minutes, if there is no winner by that time then it will be declared a draw; any objections?"

"None". Machias answered first.

"It will be over long before that".

"Then… begin!"

Immediately after the signal was given Machias took aim and pulled the trigger, his shotgun already modified so the bullets would only paralyze at worst and not kill.

The member of Class I started to run to the side and circle around him, every now and then stopping to throw off his attacker's aim and take a step closer.

"Hmph, such an unrefined weapon". As he said this he stopped for a moment and moved his sword to the side as much as he could, it started to glow yellow and when he swung the rapier it shot out an arc-shaped energy, similar to Rean's Arc slash.

'Shit!' The green haired teen barely had enough time to move out of the way as the attack passed him and cut the side of his clothes; however, the moment he stopped firing…

"You're mine". The noble said, already in range of attack and thrusting his rapier at the Class VII vice-president's torso. 'Hmph, I win'. He could already see his opponent on the ground at his feet, defeated and aware of his place.

He was so sure of his victory that when Machias used his shotgun to parry the attack he wasn't able to process what had happened immediately.

"Eh?" As he asked this he felt a blunt object connect with the back of his head and force him to the ground on his knees, he had to use his hands to avoid falling completely; just then he felt a cold round object.

"I win". Machias declared, the muzzle of his shotgun touching the back of the noble's head. 'I will not thank him'. He thought to himself.

* * *

Flashback

A few weeks ago, during combat training.

"Aghhh". The son of governor Regnitz grunted as he kneeled from the blow his opponent connected.

"Hmph, you're as weak at close range as ever". Jusis said with a smirk, his sword pointing at his shoulder before he relaxed his stance and took a step back.

"Shut up!" Machias yelled as he got back on his feet. "One more time".

"That's fine by me". The blond noble answered taking a few steps of distance. "On your mark".

"…now!"

Machias took aim and tried to shoot the noble but every time he pulled the trigger his bullets only hit the air, before long he was once again on his knees.

"Damn it" He cursed through clenched teeth.

"I don't get it". Jusis said; his tone one of genuine confusion. "Is your shotgun so frail that you can't use it to protect yourself at close range?"

"…huh?" The green haired teen asked before thinking on his words.

An orbal shotgun, like any sort of orbal long range weapon, is used for long range fights and to keep any close-range fighters at bay; that's the advantage it has over say, swords, for example.

But if an enemy actually manages to get close and he can't shoot them, is he defenseless?

"Then again, I don't think it costed any substantial amount so maybe it really is". The noble added with another smirk.

"Heh, why don't you try that again and we'll see how frail my shotgun is". Machias answered with the same expression.

"By all means". Jusis once again took a few steps of distance and waited for his training partner's signal.

"Now!"

It was a repeat of last time, Jusis dodged Machias' shots and slowly but surely made it near Machias and attempted a thrust.

Only this time Machias used his shotgun, grabbing it with one hand at the stock and the other near the end of the barrel, to force the sword away.

In his position he couldn't move back to a shooting stance so instead he let go of the stock and with both hands on the barrel swung it down.

Only for Jusis to literally make the weapon go flying away with a well-placed slash before pointing his sword at Machias' throat.

"Hmph, so at least it can take two hits from a sword, although you looked like a monkey swinging a club".

"...sh-shut up!"

"Hehe, well at least now you know that you don't have to panic and let yourself get hit when an opponent gets close, congratulations for learning something that isn't written on a book".

Machias simply glared, not having a good comeback for those words.

End of flashback.

* * *

"Stop!" Sara ordered. "First fight goes to Class VII".

"Wh-wha…?" The Class I representative seemed to still be dazed. "W-wait! I was simply-"

"Caught off guard, yes, in other words you lost". The instructor interrupted, her expression still relaxed but her tone made it clear that she won't accept any arguments.

"I-I…"

Machias silently put his shotgun back on its holder and walked to his classmates.

"Nice going, Machias!" Elliot congratulated.

"You showed quick reflexes there". Gaius complimented with a nod.

"I wasn't about to lose to one of them". The green haired teen answered, he momentarily glanced at Jusis, who glanced back, and pushed his glasses with a smirk on his face.

The member of the Four Great Houses chuckled in amusement at the gesture.

Neither of them would thank each other nor accept thanks from the other… not verbally at least.

"Grr… damn it". The Class I member cursed as he picked himself up and walked towards the rest of his classmates.

There were no words exchanged, just the loser hanging his head trying to avoid the looks he was receiving.

"Hmph, well it seems I need to clean up after him". Another member of Class I, this one with light brown hair said as he took out his rapier and moved forwards. "Who shall be my opponent?"

"…who wants to go?" Rean asked.

"I…I'll go". Elliot answered.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked a bit concerned at seeing how nervous his red-haired friend was.

"Y-yeah, I'm nervous enough as it is, I rather go now than later".

"I'm fine with it, Gaius?"

"Fine by me". The tallest member of Class VII answered. "Do your best, Elliot".

"Yeah, I will". The musician answered taking out his orbal. "Any last-minute advice?"

"Fight him where you're strong". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"…hmm, right". He answered a bit confused at the meaning before moving to his position.

"Hmph, so they sent their weakest member; they must be underestimating me". The noble said pointing his sword at Elliot. "A mistake you will pay for". He added with a glare.

If this was a few months ago, that glare alone would have been enough to make Elliot tremble or at the very least doubt if he should really be doing this.

But when compared with the monster he was forced to face without the option of escaping in his field studies, it had next to no effect; granted, in that fight he had the rest of Group A to help him but the pressure that a human of his age can exert and the one a monster triple his size can exert are very different.

Elliot took a few deep breaths to calm himself and got ready.

"Same time limit, you two ready?" Sara asked earning two nods 'yes'. "Then begin!"

"ARCUS activate". Elliot commanded immediately raising his orbal staff.

Like Rean said, he needs to fight his opponent where he's strong and that certainly isn't at close range, the musician is aware that if there was a ranking of strength in Class VII for individual fighting prowess then he would be near, if not at, the bottom of that ranking.

Not only doesn't he have any sort of combat training prior to coming to Thors but, even with the orbal staff helping him cast artes, almost any one of his classmates is capable of closing the distance before the art is released or shooting something at him faster than he can cast it.

Even though he doesn't know his opponent from Class I he is aware it's likely that he can do the same.

That's why he will go for speed rather than power.

When someone wants to cast an art, he or she activates the orbment's power source usually with a voice command, such as the 'ARCUS activate', then this power source starts up and according to the user's wishes generates enough orbal energy to affect the surrounding environment, the longer this source can do its job, the larger and stronger the art will be.

In the same way, the less time its active the less powerful the art but also the faster it can be cast.

It's not the same to summon a mass of water the size of a football than it is to summon a lake.

"Aqua bleed". And even if it's small that doesn't mean it won't hurt if it connects.

The mass of water was immediately propelled towards the Class I representative who barely managed to sidestep it and only receive a glancing blow on his left shoulder instead of a full hit on his body.

"Hmph, so you want to make this a battle of artes?" The light brown haired noble asked with a sneer before taking out his own orbment. "Very well then, take this, Aerial!"

'Fast!' Elliot thought a bit panicked as he noticed the wind around him start to swirl, turning into a tornado that forced him off the ground and spun him around like a rag doll for a few seconds before dying down and throw him in the opposite direction of the noble, leaving a smoke screen of the dirt in the field between them.

"Please call the match Inst-" He was interrupted when a pointed boulder of rock hit him straight in the torso and sent him flying back a few feet knocking the air out of him. "W-What the…?!"

As the smoke cleared it revealed Elliot on one knee, his orbal staff pointing at the noble showing that he just sent that art.

'I somehow made it'. The musician thought between pants, his uniform a mess and his hair and face covered in the dirt from the tornado and when he rolled on the floor after been thrown; he didn't have time to dodge the arte that was somehow cast almost instantly so instead of moving or bracing for the impact he opted for something a lot more reckless: to prepare an arte while in the middle of it.

He honestly thought he would be knocked out while spinning around, if someone were to ask him later then he would say that it was likely that he did actually lose consciousness but there was no way to be sure and he was certainly NOT going to try again and find out.

"You _commoner_!" The noble seethed as if the word was an insult before lunging with his sword in hand.

He had long forgotten what he said earlier about making this a battle of artes, right now he would bring the red haired first year to his knees and that will be it.

Elliot didn't have time to cast another art before his opponent would reach him but there was still one thing he could do; he needed time, though, so he would have to hold on till it was ready.

Using his staff to stand up again he raised it for a moment before hitting the ground with the underside once, a sound was heard and a yellow glow appeared beneath Elliot for a second before dissipating.

"Hah!" The brown haired noble exclaimed as he thrusted his sword forward, aiming for Elliot's left arm, the stab found its mark but was a lot shallower than what someone would expect, it still drew blood but it wasn't anything that could actually hinder the afflicted.

The orbal staff user jumped back and swung his weapon at the same time, several bubbles appearing and forcing the noble to step back and then to the side to avoid them.

The member of Class I then forced his way forward and started to slash at Elliot who placed his orbal staff in the middle of the attacks, it blocked a few but it was clear which one of them knows how to fight at close range.

For every hit Elliot managed to block he felt two or three passing his guard and slashing at him, if it wasn't because he used that technique before then he would probably be out of the fight by now, but he couldn't let up yet.

'Just a little longer'.

"Fall already" The noble exclaimed with annoyance and thrusting his sword at Elliot's lower left leg, luckily for Class I the reinforcement the musician had self-casted worn out and the sword found little resistance as it cut flesh.

'Now'. The red-haired member of Class VII was starting to fall on his back, the last hit having made him lost balance but at that time he decided to cast an arte.

It's true that to cast an art. an order has to be given, however, it doesn't necessarily has to be a verbal one.

The moment Elliot noticed that the fight would be at close range he knew that he couldn't activate his ARCUS and stay still long enough for an art to be cast but there was another way to do it.

By focusing, one can make the orbment start to gather energy without giving that energy a clear purpose, instead simply been stored and waiting to be used, there are a few drawbacks such as a longer time before an art can actually be used but an experienced art user could even make his orbment collect energy while still firing other arts the normal way.

Elliot isn't at that level yet, but since he wasn't in a position to cast arts the normal way. Regardless he opted to let his orbment charge up.

The good thing about this method is that.

"Frost edge". If enough energy has been generated then any art can be casted instantly.

Around the Class I noble four points of water appeared, two at the side, one in front and one in the back, they all suddenly freeze and adopted a shape similar to a small curved blade, all of them then spun around half a circle while approaching their objective and hit it dead on.

Thump.

Just at his arte ended, the caster hit the ground, his breath ragged and his clothes a mess but feeling strangely well.

"Ghh…" The light brown-haired swordsman grunted in pain but forced himself to keep standing.

"Stop!" Sara ordered. "Winner is Class I".

"Hehe, of course I win". The victor of the fight boasted as he sheathed his rapier. "I hope this teaches you your plac-"

"You okay Elliot?" Rean interrupted without looking at the member of Class I, having walked up to them the moment the match was decided.

"Y-yeah". The musician answered between pants. "S-sorry, I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for". The swordsman interrupted as he helped him up. "It was a great fight".

"Hmph, pitying the loser?" The winner of the fight sneered.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah, I can't move my left leg much, though". Elliot answered, using his orbal staff for support.

"You probably got a sliced tendon or something; but don't worry, some first aid and rest and you should be good as new". Rean assured his friend. "Want me to help?"

"Thanks, I'm fine really".

"There is no need to act tough". The winner of the fight said; not out of concern, his tone made that much clear. "After a defeat like that, no one would blame you for being a burden".

"That guy has the nerve to say that when he seems about to fall over". Machias said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, don't worry about it". The red-haired teen assured the vice president of Class VII, not that it did much.

"I hope this serves as a valuable lesson about where you stand".

"Snrk". That snort was the most Rean had acknowledged the presence of the noble so far.

"…is there something you want to say?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that I still have a lot to learn". The Eight Leaves swordsman answered with that same smile he had when Patrick went to him about the nobles' salon. "If ridiculing an opponent after a duel is part of the 'refined spirit and dignity' of a noble then I'm really a failure as one".

"You have a rather sharp tongue I see, is your blade as sharp?" The member of Class I asked with a glare.

"Guess you will find out when I fight one of your classmates" He said back. "You are in no condition to make me use my sword after all".

As he heard those words the brown-haired noble charged against Rean, his still unsheathed rapier poised for a thrust.

Rean had noticed during the fight that this guy was skilled, not to the level of someone like Laura but definitely not someone to just ignore; his thrusts in particular were fast.

When he is at his best, that is.

A few inches before the sword would make contact Rean moved his left leg behind his right, using the right one as a pivot, and just like that he was no longer in the sword's path.

In the middle of that dodge he had moved his left arm with the hand just above his forehead and his right arm to his hip with the palm open.

Faster than the noble could react Rean hit his wrist with the palm of his right hand, literally making the sword go flying away from his grip and land near the rest of Class I's group.

"What…?"

"Hey!" Sara spoke up. "I agreed to these bouts but don't start fighting on your own". _Or else_ wasn't said but the Instructor's aura made it clear that there would be consequences if that happened again.

Holding his wrist the noble scoffed before walking away back to his group, as did Rean.

"You can fight unarmed?" Gaius asked surprised.

"I'm better with a sword but my master drilled the unarmed form of the Eight Leaves into my body to the point I could probably do it in my sleep". He answered.

"Although I don't think I could have managed to do that to him if Elliot hadn't tire him out beforehand"

"Speaking of which". The exchange student looked at Elliot curiously.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I've seen that arte you used at the end during our field study, did you modify it somehow?"

"Ah, yes; I made it so the blades wouldn't have an edge to them, if that arte is enough to kill a monster I don't think a human would fare better".

"True". Machias answered. "Although just a bit injured wouldn't have been fine". He added in perfect deadpan.

The musician just laughed nervously.

"Well, so far is one win each, let's get to the next duel, shall we?" Sara said in good nature.

Another noble, this one with dark brown hair, stepped forward and wordlessly waited for Class VII to decide who will be his opponent.

"Do you want to go Rean?" Gaius asked.

"I don't mind either way… should we decide with this?" Rean raised a hand and formed a fist.

"Sure". Gaius did the same.

"Rock, paper, scissors". They showed their hands and.

"Guess I'll go". The lancer said, his hand open in 'paper'.

"Yep". The noble from Ymir confirmed, his hand still forming a 'rock'.

"Good luck Gaius".

The tallest student in the academy field walked forward and prepared his spear.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Instructor".

"I'm ready".

"Then… begin!"

Unlike the previous two duels this one started silently, neither of the two combatants made a move to attack and they simply circled each other, both looking for an opening to strike and sizing the other up.

This continued for around half a minute when both stopped moving having made a complete circle and back to their starting positions.

They both took a deep breath-

And then the noble from Class I rushed as fast as he was able, his sword poised for a horizontal slash.

Gaius intercepted the weapon and used the head to parry the rapier down; he immediately attempted a thrust but the noble from Class I reacted in time and jumped to the side.

At the same time, he jumped to the side he did an upward slash with his sword but due to the momentum he used to dodge it only grazed Gaius' arm while he got a cut on his left cheek.

As if the previous clash hadn't happened they were back to maintaining their distance and look for an opening.

This time however it lasted a lot less, with Gaius been the one in the offensive.

He took advantage of the reach his spear gave him and relied on thrusts in order to keep pressure on his opponent, especially considering the form of the spearhead made it so even if the tip that pointed straight didn't hit one of the other two still could.

Class I's representative was doing a good job of avoiding his opponent's attacks, mainly dodging but also placing his rapier in the middle of one of the irregular edges in case he couldn't move out of the way in time.

This type of exchange continued for several minutes, both quickly clashing weapons just to then take distance, wait a few moments, and then repeat the same process with Class I been the one in a disadvantageous position.

He wasn't just playing defensive, though; every time he avoided a hit he moved a bit closer in order to prepare his counter; which he eventually found during their nth exchange of blows when Gaius over-strained himself in one of his thrusts giving him enough time to go pass the end of the spear by his right side and close the distance, his rapier already poised for a slash.

The exchange student from Nord didn't have time to try and move his spear back into a position that would allow him to block the attack, he was mere inches away from the rapier's range; however, he had enough time for one thing.

Even if the head of a spear is the only part that can cut the rest of it isn't just used for added range, the pole itself is part of the weapon after all.

So instead of moving his spear back he used all the strength he could muster in his position and swung sideways, hitting the noble just above his left elbow and sending him a few feet to the side.

Not wasting time been surprised by the hit or the pain in his left arm, Class I's representative stabilized himself and using the position he was already in utilized the same technique his first companion had used sending a yellow slash at Gaius.

Gaius hadn't been able to completely regain his balance after forcing the noble away so when he saw the attack coming at him the only thing he could do was place his spear in the middle in an attempt to block it; it worked for the most part, the attack only cut his clothes instead of him, but the impact nearly forced him to his knees.

The fight stopped for a moment after that exchange as both regained their breath.

"Guys, one-minute remaining". Sara announced.

With the instructor's announcement the fighters stopped their momentary truce and prepared once again.

Class I's representative changed his usual stance, placing his right leg behind his left one and bending both knees while his sword was poised horizontal to the ground and pointing at the exchange student.

Class VII's representative instead stood with both feet in the same line, raised his spear above his head and started to spin it with both hands.

It was clear for anyone to see that the next exchange would be the last.

There was no signal to give but even so both knew when the clash will happen.

The noble started his dash, his sword never leaving the position he started in, and as fast as he was able he thrusted the rapier; he was a mere inch or two away from his opponent.

So, when the next moment he was looking at the sky and couldn't feel the ground, his confusion was reasonable.

THUD

"...what…?" The noble student could only trail off trying to understand what had happened.

The answer was simple actually.

Just before he reached Gaius, the exchange student had in one fluid motion stopped spinning his spear and made a sweep with the entire length of his weapon, barely faster than the thrust from the rapier, and aimed at his legs making the noble student lose his footing; which in turn left him vulnerable against the tornado he had created using the centrifuge force and sent him flying upwards.

"…well…" Class I's representative only said this as he struggled to get back on his feet. "I yield".

"Third fight goes to Class VII". The Instructor announced.

Class VII's members celebrated to various degrees, some doing a high five with each other, others smiling or smirking and some saying 'YES!' rather loudly.

Class I on the other hand scowled, some clicked their tongues, giving the fact that no matter how the next fight goes they can at most draw with Class VII and when they came to the academy field they were looking for an absolute victory.

"Alriiiight, there is only one fight left so both combatants please step forward". Sara said and without any other words Rean and Patrick moved to face each other.

"Go get him Rean". Elliot encouraged.

"May the winds blow in your favor".

"Thanks". The swordsman answered before unsheathing his sword.

"You both ready?" A silent nod was the only response the Instructor got. "Then… begin!"

Similar to Gaius' duel, the fight started silently neither of the combatants moved from their initial position until Patrick broke the silence.

"I'm rather disappointed". The noble from Class I spoke. "We came here for an absolute victory but my fellow classmates have proven to be… less than competent enou-"

In the middle of his talk he had relaxed his stance for a moment to shrug and Rean took advantage of it by closing the distance and doing a downward slash.

To Patrick's credit, he managed to recompose himself fast enough to block the attack but if he was prepared then a parry would have been done with ease.

"Talking is not a free action". Rean said with their swords still locked before jumping back.

"Hmph, if that's how it's going to be". This time the member of the Four Great Houses attacked.

He attempted a thrust aimed at Rean's heart.

The Eight Leaves practitioner parried it and countered with a slash at his opponent's mid-section.

Patrick jumped back, barely dodging the slash that ended up only cutting his clothes, and the moment he made contact with the ground again dashed forward and did a downwards cut at Rean's forearm.

Not having time to block or parry, the black-haired swordsman side-stepped to avoid the attack.

The blond court fencer didn't let up on his attack though and quickly followed with a mix of thrusts and slashes to not give his opponent enough time to regain his balance.

Rean was forced in the defensive and had to rely on his reflexes in order to avoid any real damage, some attacks passing through his guard but only damaging his clothes or doing superficial cuts at best.

Luckily for the black-haired teen he had two advantages in this fight.

First, although not unknown, the Eight Leaves One blade school didn't have many practitioners in Erebonia; as far as Rean knows he is the only practitioner of that style in the empire except for when his master decides to visit, in other words, in a fight between swordsmen his attacks were more likely to caught someone off guard simply because they are not accustomed to see them.

Second, Patrick's style was court fencing, Rean is no expert but it was easy to recognize the style favored by the nobility and he has had a good amount of experience fighting that particular style thanks to the times he has fought Jusis during combat training.

So, when Patrick retrieved his rapier to prepare his next attack it was easy to anticipate it would be a thrust, make a step to the side even before the attack actually began and answer with a diagonal slash from the bottom left.

At seeing how Class VII's representative moved out of the way even before he actually attacked Patrick's senses went into overdrive at realizing what was happening, not only was his attack predicted but he was already in the middle of executing it, he didn't have enough time to alter the course or stop it fast enough to retaliate.

Luckily, he had prepared a countermeasure for a situation like this.

'Try again, Schwarzer'. He tapped his combat orbment that he had been feeding mana since the duel began and immediately three gold spheres around the size of a football appeared above them before they all converged on the floor beneath the Eight Leaves swordsman sending him flying away with a minor explosion; since he was standing really close Patrick's arte did hurt him a bit but he was already jumping away so the worst of it was avoided.

"Rean!" Several members of Class VII called out in worry.

"-cough, cough- Hmph, that's what you get Schwarzer". The member of the Hyarms house said sneering as he recovered from the damage he had to endure before facing the rest of Class VII's representatives. "How about one more duel to break the tie? I'll face any one of you".

"Hey". Whatever reply Class VII was about to make was interrupted when a blue arc soared towards Patrick who barely managed to get out of the way to only have a few strands of hair cut off instead of his neck.

"I never said the fight was over". Sara spoke, her smile a bit wider than before.

Without giving the last representative of Class I anytime to reply Rean rushed, not been out of balance this time he was more than able to pass on the offensive.

Patrick blocked the first few hits but quickly started to answer in kind to the attacks.

And so, started a continuous exchange of sword strikes, both attacking as much as defending.

If nothing else Rean had to admit that Patrick was skilled, even when caught off guard by his less known style he was able to adapt fast enough to avoid a fatal hit and eventually adapt to it.

That been said, he had no intention of losing.

Even with a good timed counter Patrick proved that he was prepared, having that art ready if Rean were to try that, if he wanted to counter then he would have to attack him faster than he can react.

And he had the perfect technique for that.

He continued to trade slashes looking for any sort of habit or recurrent move his opponent would make and after around three minutes he found it.

Whenever Patrick made a perfect horizontal slash his arm would always move back just after he deemed it would not hit in order to follow with a thrust.

That window of opportunity was enough for Rean to take advantage of.

So, the next time he did that motion the black-haired swordsman parried it to not completely stop the attack and still move his own sword to his left side, immediately sheathing it.

Patrick noticed this action and was confused but didn't think too much of it, he continued with his thrust while his free hand moved closer to his orbment just in case; just as he started to thrust.

'The fourth form: Autumn Leaf Cutter'.

Rean disappeared from his sight.

The look of surprise in his face was quickly replaced with one of pain as he fell to one knee and clutched his stomach.

"D-did Rean just do that thing he did when he cut Lunaria Nature Park's lock?!" Alisa asked in shock.

"Don't worry Alisa". Laura spoke to reassure her, understanding why she was distressed. "Look at the way he is holding his sword".

"Eh?" Emma asked as both she and the archer looked at Rean's weapon.

"Oh, he used the flat side".

"Enough!" Sara spoke, the winner of the bout decided with that last attack. "With a score of three to one the winning team is…" She did a dramatic pause, although it was annoying more than anything since everyone present knew the result. "Class VII".

"The victory is ours!" Laura said with a smile, proud of her classmates.

"Yeah! We showed them!" Alisa joined in with the same expression.

"Not bad". Fie praised with a small grin.

"A passable performance". Jusis added crossing his arms while hiding, unsuccessfully, a smirk of his own.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Rean sheathed his sword.

"How does it taste, choking down your own hubris?" Machias asked with not repressed satisfaction.

"Th-this can't be happening". Machias' opponent said, as if this result was not possible.

"How could we lose to this… this rabble?!" Elliot's opponent added.

Gaius' opponent only stood silently while Patrick growled in frustration while clenching his injured stomach with one hand.

"That was a good fight". Rean praised while walking towards his opponent.

He had several issues with Patrick's attitude but he gave credit where it was due and he had clearly trained his swordsmanship, if nothing else he can respect that.

"You got me in the defensive a lot of times". Just as he moved in front of Patrick he extended his hand to help him up. "If we get another chance, how about a-" _Rematch_ , he didn't get to say that last word because the Class I member had roughly shoved his hand away with his left one.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Patrick yelled, surprising almost everyone present before standing up, his rage helping to numb the pain from the Ymir noble's last attack. "Don't you dare start acting like you're above me, Rean Schwarzer".

"I wasn't-"

"Just because Ymir's lord took you in out of pity doesn't change the fact that you're a nobody without a drop of noble blood!"

Shocked by that statement Rean went quiet.

"Y-you son of a-".

"The rest of you are no better!" Patrick continued, cutting off Machias' choice of words. "Did you somehow think scoring highest on the exams would mask the fact that you crawled up from the dregs of society?" He turned to Alisa, who was glaring daggers at him. "What of you, Reinford? A family of upstart arms peddlers who think being flush with money is all the pedigree they need?!" His gaze turned to Fie and then to Gaius. "And what of the barbarian and your jaeger-tot? I'm surprised they could even read the enrollment forms!"

Gaius remained impassive, very much aware that he was the 'barbarian'.

"Wh-what the hell…?" For once Machias didn't respond to a noble's comments, he was used to see them looking down on others but not to them outright throw direct insults at people.

"I won't deny how the Reinford Company made its millions". Alisa answered; her face impassive although her glare was still very much present.

"Am I the 'jaeget-tot'?" Fie asked with half open eyes, already aware of the answer.

"What terrible things to say". Emma commented with a sad expression.

Even the other members of Class I seemed to be against him saying those words.

"Silence!" He ordered. "You don't tell me what I can and can't say!"

"…how utterly foul". Laura said shaking his head in disgust.

"Enough of this-"

"I'm not sure I understand, maybe you can clear things up". Gaius spoke over Jusis gaining everyone's attention. "What IS it about nobles that makes them superior to those who aren't?" Despite the insults that were just thrown at him, his face looked impassive.

This was a pretty clear give away of how annoyed he was, Gaius was NEVER impassive, 'calm' usually and a myriad of other expressions when he is with his classmates but not impassive.

"I won't deny that I'm not from this country, that's as plain as the nose on my face". The exchange student continued. "Back in my homeland, we don't really have anything like your class system, so the concept is pretty foreign to me; really, I mean no offense by asking, but I want to know what it is that elevates nobles above the rest of the people".

"Wh-wha…?" Patrick almost asked 'what?' as if that question was something he couldn't understand, after a few seconds, he composed himself and answered. "The superiority of nobles is self-evident! We come from families of distinguished lineage, built on generations of tradition! That gives us a dignity, refinement, and pride that those of common birth could never hope to possess! We represent the pinnacle of man's achievement. THAT is what makes us nobles!"

"Mm… I see". Gaius began to answer with his eyes closed. "I've witnessed that dignity and refinement myself; I see it in how Laura and Jusis carry themselves but that leads me to another question". He opened his eyes, his gaze still impassive. "I can understand the importance of tradition, lineage, dignity, pride, I get why those would matter…" Just before his next sentence his gaze hardened. "…but where do you think they let you get off saying the kinds of things you did?"

"I-I…" Partly because of Gaius' glare and mostly because he didn't know how to answer to that, Patrick could only stammer before trailing off.

Patrick's lackeys were about to suggest that he apologizes.

"Heh… Gaius raises an excellent question!" When a certain Instructor finally decided to step in. "I'd say this marks the end of our mock battle; many thanks to the members of Class I for their gracious cooperation". She then smirked. "Oh, and just for future reference, 'self-study' doesn't mean 'wander around outside doing whatever you want'". Sara turned to the two girls that had been watching and told them to go back to the classroom, after a quick 'excuse us' they did just that. "I've decided that for your combat training tomorrow, I'll be pointing out everything you did wrong today". She turned back to the 'representatives' of Class I but her gaze was mostly on Patrick. "I'll give you the full, shameful play-by-play, of course, but I want you to really think about where you need to improve".

Patrick scoffed, loudly, before turning his back to the Instructor and Class VII.

"…very well, excuse us". And just like that walked away, his lackeys following soon after.

"Whew…" Elliot sighed in relief once Class I couldn't be seen anymore, his wounds already healed thanks to Emma. "For a while there, I was worried that was really going to get ugly".

"As far as I'm concerned, it already had". Machias answered, glaring at Class I's direction. "THIS is exactly why I can't stand nobles".

"Please, don't place me in the same category as that imbecile". Jusis said, also glaring at the nobles' direction.

"Thanks, Gaius". Rean said to his taller friend. "That meant a lot to me".

"Eh? Not sure why you're thanking me…" Gaius answered in genuine confusion. "…but whatever I did, I'm glad to have helped".

Rean let out a chuckle at the very 'Gaius-like' answer.

"Okay! That concludes this month's practical exam". Sara said after clapping her hands twice to gain everyone's attention. "Next, I'll be giving you the locations for your next field study".

As per usual the Instructor passed along a sheet with the groups and destinations.

Group A would be comprised of Machias, Elliot, Emma and Jusis; and the destination will be Bryonia Island.

Group B would be comprised of Rean, Alisa, Laura, Fie and Gaius; and the destination will be the Nord Highlands.

"Bryonia Island… That's in the far west of the Empire, isn't it?" Machias asked to be sure.

"Indeed, it's an island off the coast of Lamare province, known for its ruins". Laura answered him. "However…" She trailed off there, looking at her own destination and group members.

Fie seemed to avert her gaze from the paper, and Laura's general direction, after reading it once.

"The Nord Highlands are beyond the Empire's northeaster borders, are they not?" Emma asked.

"That's right; they're out past Roer, on the other side of the border". Alisa confirmed.

"Since the age of antiquity, the highlands have been home to a tribe of nomads". Jusis gave his two cents to the conversation.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Elliot trailed off and turned to Gaius.

"You're from the Nord Highlands, aren't you, Gaius?" Rean beat him to the punch.

"Sure am". He said with a nostalgic smile. "We've actually made arrangements for everyone in Group B to stay at my home in our settlement; I hope you'll all enjoy yourselves".

After that, the period was over and it was time to go back to the classroom.

"Oh, is that's why you were called to the principal's office these past few days?" Elliot asked as he, Rean and Gaius walked out of the classroom; the rest of their classmates having already left before them.

"Yes, we were making sure everything was ready for the field study". The lancer confirmed. "It will take some time to reach the settlement after the train but everything will be ready to accommodate us".

"I'm kind of excited to see your homeland". Rean joined.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shame I can't go". The musician commented.

"I'm sure there will be more chances for you to visit". Gaius reassured him.

As they left the main building Rean stopped.

"Hey, I'm going to go check the old schoolhouse, go on without me".

"Is something wrong?" Both asked.

"No, I just want to check if anything changed from the last time we were there". The swordsman answered. "I don't know if it will help but maybe if we know how often the changes happen it will tell us something… don't know what, though".

"Do you want us to accompany you?" Elliot asked.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to check if something changed, I won't explore; you guys go on ahead". With those words he started to walk to the old schoolhouse while waving at them.

"Hmm, well if he's sure…" The orbal staff user trailed off before he and Gaius started to walk out of school.

Near the old schoolhouse.

'I was really close to hit him'. Rean thought with a scowl, remembering Patrick's outburst.

As much as he would like to say that the reason he wanted to do that was because of the insults thrown to his classmates, which was by no means a lie, that wasn't the main reason.

 _"Just because Ymir's lord took you in out of pity doesn't change the fact that you're a nobody without a drop of noble blood!"_

'Tell me something I don't know, jackass'. His thoughts stopped when he heard the sound of a sword been swung.

In the clearing before the old schoolhouse was Laura, apparently training.

'Her form… is in disarray'. Rean noted as he got closer.

"Hmm?" Having noticed him Laura stopped and turned to Rean. "Oh, hello Rean".

"Hey, training?"

"I wanted to clear my head and training has helped me do that on other occasions". The blue haired girl answered.

"Did it work?" Given her form just now he could guess the answer.

"…not so far". She admitted with a small sigh. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Sure, you can ask". Rean answered with a grin, earning a giggle at the silly response. "I wanted to check if the old schoolhouse has changed since last time".

"Oh, would you be opposed to me accompanying you?" The swordswoman asked, sparing a glance to the building.

"You were here first; it would be rude to ask you to leave". The black-haired teen shrugged as he walked to the doors and used the key to open it.

Both sword users walked to the elevator's room and examined it.

"There doesn't seem to be a new floor available". Laura noted.

"Yeah, I guess it hasn't changed yet". Rean agreed, they were making their way back outside when something caught the fuchsia eyed teen's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"…remember how Instructor Sara made us fall into that trap at the entrance ceremony?" He asked, his eyes focused on the floor where said trap was.

"Yes, why?"

"Where does that trap lead to now?"

Laura blinked a few times, as if processing the question before also looking at that space in the floor.

"Well, we can't go and check today, let's go for now".

As they left the old schoolhouse and started to walk out of the campus Rean turned to Laura.

"Hey… do you have a problem with Fie?" He was a bit hesitant in asking but if they were going to spend the field study together it was better to address this now.

"I-I… yes". She admitted. "It's…"

"I promise I won't judge you, whatever your reason is". The Eight Leaves practitioner assured her.

Laura stood silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"It's… I'm being narrow-minded".

"Narrow-minded?" Rean repeated a bit confused.

"Yes…" The blue haired swordswoman trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts. "I can't bring myself to accept her".

"Why?"

"…". She remained silent, which added to her earlier comment of been narrow-minded, made it somewhat clear what one of the reasons were.

The situation was eerily similar to Machias and Jusis, only with less yelling and threats involved.

But it's not like you can just tell someone to 'be open-minded'.

"Do you want to not be narrow-minded?"

"I… would like to try at least".

Before their conversation could go on any further they spotted a certain someone sleeping in a bench.

"Why? I thought she would stop that". Rean deadpanned, before glancing at Laura who had an uneasy expression. "You go on ahead, I'll wake her up".

The blue haired girl nodded before walking away, glancing one more time to the sleeping former jaeger.

"Hey, Fie". Rean woke her up the same way he usually does when he is 'supervising' her naps. "What are you doing?"

"Napping". She answered with a yawn.

"I thought we agreed you would ask someone to watch over you if you were sleeping outside". The Ymir noble said resting his head on his palm.

"You didn't seem in the mood to be asked that". Fie said back, moving to a sitting position.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"After what that guy said you had an uneasy expression on your face so I thought it was best to not ask you this time". The silver haired girl elaborated.

"Huh… am I that easy to read?" A nod was his only response. "Hehe, well at least that rules out my theory that Towa has psychic powers". He then took a seat next to Fie. "Still, why didn't you ask Emma or someone else?"

"…I didn't want to". She answered after a few seconds.

"And the infirmary?"

"I wanted to take a nap outside".

"Of course, you did". Rean massaged his temple, knowing this conversation will go nowhere. "Any thoughts on the upcoming field study?"

"Sara likes to torture her students". She answered flatly.

"Hehe, at least Jusis and Machias won't be at each other's throats this time". The swordsman answered. "…will you be okay?" He asked after some hesitation.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, turning her head to look at him.

"Laura is in our group".

"Oh, that". The gun-sword wielder raised her legs and held them close to her chest. "I'll be fine, it will be like with the old schoolhouse, we'll just do the same thing we did there".

"Do you dislike Laura?" He asked out of nowhere.

"…we never really talked but I don't have anything against her".

"Would you like for this situation to improve?"

She turned her head to stare forward before nodding silently.

"Then everything should work out eventually". Rean said with a small grin.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll resort to plan B". She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "We lock you two in a room till you work it out".

That got a smile out of the stoic girl.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Damn it, this took me forever to do, sorry for the long wait everyone.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

"The superiority of nobles is self-evident! We come from families of distinguished lineage, built on generations of tradition! That gives us a dignity, refinement, and pride that those of common birth could never hope to possess! We represent the pinnacle of man's achievement. THAT is what makes us nobles!" Patrick said.

"Are you an idiot?" Rean asked. "No, wait, let me rephrase, you ARE an idiot".

"Watch your-"

"Everything you said was just things your ancestors did, what exactly have you done?" Machias joined in.

"You-" He was interrupted by a punch to the face, courtesy of Elliot.

Yes, Elliot.

And he didn't stop there; he punched him again, and again, and again.

"Elliot, Elliot, calm down". Rean said holding him, once he seemed to be calm he let go. "Let me handle it".

And then he started to punch Patrick.

"Rean, Instructor Sara is calling you". Jusis said with a hand on his shoulder, as the black haired teen walked away this time the son of Duke Albarea started to pummel him, using a bat.

Behind him there was a line of members from different classes, some Instructors and even Patrick's lackeys, all with some sort of weapon waiting for their turn.

* * *

 **Yeah, that one was mostly out of spite for Patrick, he will have a few problems walking for quite some time.**

 **Anyway, once again sorry for taking so much time to update, I will not give excuses.**

 **As you noticed I changed up the groups for the field studies and let's just say that this will have some rather interesting ramifications hehehe.**

 **In case anyone was wondering about Rean been in Group B, I found it weird that not even once throughout the entire first game he was never in Group B.**

 **Also that Elliot and Emma were never together in the field studies (I get it from a gameplay perspective since you could say they are the healers)**

 **By the way, I posted another fic about Trails of Cold Steel, is mostly an AU idea I had in my head that I simply needed to get out (I was literally unable to keep writing this till I got it out) it doesn't even have a name and in all honesty I'm not sure if I will even turn it into an actual history but check it out if you want.**

 **Welp, as per usual, thanks to UnKnownSalvation for the excellent job at beta-reading and for pointing out a mistake I made when first writing this regarding the orbments.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, reviews are more than welcome (they are what allows me to get virtual cookies and pancakes, especially pancakes)**

 **Until next time.**


	24. Winds of Nord

**Winds of Nord**

 **Before we begin, I warn everyone about MAJOR SPOILERS for Cold Steel 2 in the following lines, I recommend you do not read until you see END OF SPOILERS if you haven't finished the game, you have been warned.**

 **-Clears throat-**

 **THE GAME IS FUDGING AWESOME!**

 **I had high expectations and even those were surpassed; and the ending, I was almost as bad as the rest of Class VII when they clear the shadow trial and everyone starts crying, then Crow appears and I just lost it (turns out I can't hate the guy; he did a lot of questionable things, to put it mildly, but I can't hate him) not to mention the title screen you get after clearing the game where Crow appears behind the rest of Class VII before fading away.**

 **GODDAMMIT IT'S AWESOME**

 **-END OF SPOILERS-**

 **It's a great game, it gave me a LOT of ideas for this fic and for when I reach Cold Steel 2 and I hope we get Cold Steel 3 and 4 soon.**

 **Anyway.**

 **.**

 **KnightSpark: That's… I'll see where I can do that… yes, I'll definitely try and do that.**

 **Apex85: Thanks, I try.**

 **There are a few reasons for that, among them is that is one of the few moments where Gaius takes the stage and I wasn't gonna take that away from him; specially since I feel like he's underused and not developed as much as the rest of Class VII.**

 **Hmm, I haven't thought that far ahead yet but sounds like something that I could use, remind me to give you credit for the idea if I end up using it.**

 **Zanda461: Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Hehe, I can picture a few other characters too in that line.**

 **ChordOverstreetFan: To be fair, I got the idea from a review after I did another Yu-Gi-Oh inspired omake; that person is a genius.**

 **fuji92: Well, then I'm glad that you're enjoying it and that my fic didn't disappoint; I'm working on a few things for the pairing, without going into details I plan to give everyone reading diabetes hahaha.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy and thanks for the review.**

 **duke drake: Glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so; I do my best to keep them in character unless I state otherwise (like I did with Rean).**

 **Thank you for the review, until next time.**

 **NTluck: Thanks; I'm always paranoid if I made a mistake or didn't explain something the best I could, UnKnownSalvation helps with that now. About Sara's hair, yeah that was my bad.**

 **.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favs and/or follows list and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I couldn't think of some ridiculous way to write this disclaimer so…**

 **-JoJo pose-**

 **You thought it was the actual owner of the Trails series but it was actually me, Manu259!**

 **(You can never go wrong with JoJo poses)**

* * *

That morning Gaius woke up a bit earlier than usual; he wasn't surprised, after all he will be going back to his home even if only for a short time.

It's not that he hasn't enjoyed his time in the empire so far, quite the contrary, but he would be lying if he said the thought of seeing Nord and his family again didn't fill him with joy.

Shaking his head to completely wake up he went about his morning routine before going downstairs and wait for the rest of Group B.

"Oh, good morning Gaius". At hearing his name, the Nord exchange student turned his head to see Group A about to leave.

"Good morning, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, we only need to go the station and get the tickets". Emma confirmed.

"It seems the rest of your group isn't here yet". Jusis mentioned.

"I'm sure they'll get here soon enough". The lancer answered.

"Well, we'll be going on ahead, see you at the station".

"See you later Gaius". Machias and Elliot said; before Group A left the dorm, Sharon exchanged a few words and gave them a picnic basket.

Not long after footsteps were heard from the stairs.

"Good morning". Gaius greeted Rean and Laura.

"Morning Gaius". The black-haired teen answered first before yawning, still not completely awake.

"Good morning". Laura followed.

"Hmm, where are Alisa and Fie?" The exchange student asked noticing their two missing members.

"Alisa is waking Fie up". Rean answered him. "They should be here soon".

As if on cue footsteps were heard from the stairs, although.

"Morning". Alisa greeted, Fie yawned before also greeting the group.

And just like that, things got awkward.

"So… shall we get going?" The archer of Class VII said a bit awkwardly.

"It's a long journey till Nord so we should get something to eat in the train". Gaius suggested.

"Maybe stock up on some snacks…?" Alisa trailed off.

"There'll be no need for that, Lady Alisa". Sharon's voice was heard from the kitchen.

The maid walked out with a picnic basket in hand and her usual smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sharon". Laura greeted her.

"Did you need something? We're about to head to the station". Rean asked.

"Oh, no, no; I hope you all have a safe journey". The maid said with a bow. "I would also be very pleased if you would accept this".

"What is it?" Gaius voiced the question in everyone's minds.

"I took the liberty of preparing some sandwiches for all of you, as well as a pot of lemon tea for each group".

"Oh, I assume the basket you gave Group A had the same?" Gaius asked.

"Indeed, I'm afraid I wasn't able to fix a proper breakfast, so I hope you'll enjoy these on the train instead".

"You have our thanks". Laura answered.

"We really appreciate it". Rean added, taking the basket from the maid's hands.

Gaius and Fie also said a quick 'thank you' before the latter and Laura went back to ignore each other.

It wasn't to the point of Jusis and Machias who acted like kids looking away from the other but it was noticeable nonetheless.

"Oh, think nothing of it; any good maid would do as much". She answered, her expression never shifting.

"Well, well; everyone sure loves you, don't they?" Alisa said with a sigh before giving a half glare to the maid. "I guess my objecting to you being here just made you work that much harder to cozy up to everyone else…"

"I would never dream of such a thing". Sharon said with a giggle, which only made Alisa want to groan in frustration but she restrained. "Please have a safe and pleasant journey, my lady; I'll be counting the hours until your return". This time she did groan.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving".

"I'm sure Alisa will count the minutes till she sees you again, Sharon". Rean quipped earning a glare from the blond, but she quickly looked back to the maid.

"Hold on; you aren't plotting anything else, are you?"

"…? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about". Sharon answered, tilting her head a bit to the side in confusion.

"Yeaaaah… if you say so…"

After one more 'safe journey' from Sharon they finally left the dorm.

* * *

At the train station.

"Hey guys". Rean greeted Group A.

"Oh, hi Rean". Elliot greeted back.

"You guys ready to depart?" Machias asked.

"Yeah, just about to leave". The swordsman confirmed.

"How about your group?" Gaius asked.

"Jusis is getting the tickets". Emma said, holding a basket similar to the one Sharon gave Group B.

"I trust there won't be any 'unforeseen trouble' this time?" Alisa asked with a playful grin.

"I don't think it's us you should be worried about". Jusis said back walking towards the others, tickets in hand, and gesturing towards Fie and Laura standing a few feet behind them and maintaining their distance from one another.

"…you have a point". The archer conceded.

* * *

After everyone got their tickets they boarded the train, due to the destinations this time both groups would go together till Heimdallr and change trains there.

"These sandwiches are delicious". Rean said, taking a bite of Sharon's food.

"Ham, lettuce, and cheese… and I'm getting a hint of pickle in there too". Gaius thought out loud after swallowing a piece of a sandwich.

"The ingredients are simple enough, but the way they come together is something special". Emma added with a giggle.

Since Class VII took the train together both groups found seats next to each other and were now eating Sharon's food.

"And this tea is equally perfect; the sweetness of the lemon complements the taste perfectly". Jusis said from his seat.

"On this, we agree". Machias quipped.

"It seems the list of things you agree on keeps getting bigger, doesn't it?" Rean asked, earning a few grins from his classmates.

"Don't be-"

"That it does". Gaius agreed with Rean, interrupting Jusis.

"It's not like-"

"Yep, the list will probably continue to grow". Elliot joined the conversation, this time interrupting Machias.

"You have quite the maid looking after you". Jusis said, a bit too quickly, looking at Alisa.

"Well, mother hired her, not me". She answered. "She's a talented maid, though, I won't deny that".

'I don't think anyone could'. Gaius thought, the sentiment was probably shared by the rest of the students.

"She handles the typical housework and greeting guests, as you'd expect, but she also manages Mother's schedule". The archer added.

More than one person turned to her in surprise at hearing this.

"That last part doesn't sound like part of the typical maid's job description". Rean mentioned.

"She really is that talented, though, which is why I can't work out why my mother sent her to look after me…" Her expression morphed to a not amused glare towards someone who wasn't there. "Those two are up to something, I just know it".

There was a collective sweat drop but Gaius spoke before any silence could settle in.

"Regardless, there are definitely perks to having her around, I think you should accept your mother's kindness".

"I agree, she must have started working before sunrise to prepare all of this for us". Emma supported.

"I know, I know…" Alisa conceded, half-heartedly.

Before glancing at the two, so far quiet, members of Group B.

After boarding the train and taking their seats, both at the window, Laura and Fie had stayed quiet while eating the sandwiches and looking anywhere but towards the person in front of them.

'I can't understand why they chose those seats…' Gaius thought.

"So… Gaius, anything you can share about Nord before we get there?" Rean asked, interrupting the taller teen's thoughts.

"Hmm, sure". He answered. "The Nord Highlands are a mountainous region to the northeast of Erebonia, as I'm sure you know we need to cross the Eisengard Range to get there".

"That's the mountain range to the north of Roer". Alisa thought out loud.

"That's the one, we'll have to pass a few tunnels to get to the other side". The lancer confirmed.

"Hmm, I see". Rean murmured. "Anyone ever been to Nord? Aside from Gaius, of course". He asked, pointedly looking at Laura and Fie.

"I can't say I have, Legram is quite far from it". The swordswoman answered.

"True, it's practically at the other side of Erebonia". Emma joined. "What about you Fie?"

"Never been there, but I heard about it from someone that went once". The silver haired girl answered.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked, prompting her to continue.

"One of the members of the corps said that an ambush is difficult to set up in the open plains if it's on short notice". At the middle of her sentence Laura had started to send a glare in her direction.

"Hmm, I never thought about that". Gaius answered, not bothered by the fact she just mentioned combat operations in his homeland.

"So, what about Bryonia Island?" Jusis asked to change the subject.

"All I know about it is that it holds some sort of ancient ruins… I'm not certain what to expect". Machias answered.

"Come to think of it, this'll be the first time I've had a chance to see the ocean". Elliot added. "What about you guys?" He asked in general.

"I've never seen it either". Rean answered.

"Me either, the closest thing is a lake near the settlement". Gaius followed.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, I've never seen it, either". Laura joined.

"I have". Fie said in her deadpan tone.

"Oh, really?" The blue haired swordswoman asked, seeming genuinely interested in that.

'Maybe they'll found some common ground this way?' Gaius thought.

"Mm-hmm, during a landing operation in the corps".

'…or maybe not'.

Laura is deadpan glare said as much.

"O-oh, speaking of ruins; Legram has some fairly well-known ruins, doesn't it, Laura?" Class VII's vice-president asked.

"Oh, yeah… the saint's castle or something like that".

"Lohengrin Castle". Jusis said to Elliot.

"Indeed, it's a magnificent stronghold that faces out onto the lake, you can see it from the town itself". Laura confirmed. "It's quite beautiful on the days when the mist clears".

"Hmm, it sounds like something worth seeing". Gaius thought out loud.

"Mmm… seems like you'd be in trouble if a skilled sniper set himself up there".

Fie's comment earned her a few glances, and one glare.

'It seems we have some stormy winds blowing in our direction'. Gaius thought.

The rest of the trip to Heimdallr was… uncomfortable, but they managed to keep Laura and Fie from fighting.

Not that they needed to do much; they were clearly not getting along but they didn't deal with it like two certain 'prideful warriors', which was a good thing because if it came to fighting the two girls are, arguably, the strongest in Class VII and stopping them would be difficult, to say the least.

'It would be an interesting fight to watch, though'. Gaius thought.

* * *

After a stop in Heimdallr station and the two-group saying goodbye he, along with the rest of Group B, boarded their second train.

They sat in two opposite seats, both big enough for at least three people, with Fie and Laura once again taking the two seats by the windows, Rean besides Fie and Gaius beside him while Alisa sat beside Laura.

"All right, let me tell you a bit more about the Nord Highlands". Gaius spoke, earning the attention of the others. "Like I mentioned before we'll have to pass some tunnels and after reaching the other side we'll be in the Nord Highlands, surrounded on every side by mountains; other than the Imperial Army's bases, the only place you'll find people is in nomadic settlements like the one I'm from, if anything we have more sheep than people".

"Really?" Rean asked. "I'm starting to feel like we're traveling to a country locked in time or something".

"It does sound like that". Laura agreed.

Fie and Alisa nodded.

"Anything else you can tell us?" The archer asked.

"The Imperial Army maintains a base on the southern edge of the highlands called Zender Gate". He answered. "We usually deliver the horses there, raising them for the empire is one of my people's main sources of income, and it's as far north as the trains can take us".

"…then we should be arriving there somewhere around four in the afternoon". Rean said after thinking for a second.

"Yeah, but it's just past 8AM now". Alisa answered. "We should reach Roer Station by midday, after that we have another four or so hours on the freight train to Nord".

"It seems we will be traveling for some time". Laura joined in.

"I think I'll take a nap". Fie thought out loud.

"Well, anyone wants to play Blade to pass the time?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked.

He received several nods in response.

* * *

Three hours and several hands of Blade later.

Rean and Laura were currently in the middle of a round as were Gaius and Alisa, Fie ended up taking a nap after playing a few rounds.

"Not too much longer now…" Alisa murmured.

"Hmm, something wrong Alisa?" Gaius asked, having heard her mutter as he placed down his next card and making the others look at her.

"…it's nothing really… we'll be stopping at Roer to change stations". She said with a sigh.

"Oh, right". Rean said, his hand holding the card he was about to use in his round against Laura. "Does it feel awkward going back after you ran away from home?"

"A little, yeah". She admitted with a frown. "At least we're only changing trains there, so I don't have to leave the station".

"True, that's all I know of Roer now that you mention it".

"Oh right… I almost forgot, if you came from Ymir, you had to have gone through Roer". The archer remembered before smiling. "I visited Ymir once when I was a kid, but I haven't been there since; I remember it being a really nice place, though; the scenery was so beautiful".

"Oh, didn't know you'd actually been". The black-haired teen answered. "Yeah, it really is beautiful". He smiled with a mix of nostalgia and sadness. "A place that nice doesn't really fit a guy like me…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still upset about Patrick's words?" Laura asked, Rean's flinch said it all. "Pay him no mind he was just lashing out due to a wounded pride". She assured. "Not that it excuses his behavior".

"He was still a jerk". Fie said, surprising the others since they thought she was asleep, and looking at Rean. "It's fine if you just ignore him".

"It seemed like his anger got the better of him to me, I bet he regretted it later". Alisa added.

"And regardless of what he thinks, we all think you're a swell guy- as a classmate, and as a friend; so, don't be so hard on yourself". Gaius joined.

"…thanks guys". The swordsman answered after a few seconds of silence. "Also, Mirror". He finally placed down his card.

Laura looked at it before smiling. "Bolt". And playing her card.

"…good game, it's my loss". Rean admitted showing his remaining card, a two that can't beat Laura's current score.

* * *

An hour later and they were finally at Roer's train station, aside from the train tracks there were a set of stairs in order to go from one platform to another.

"We'll need to transfer to a freight line to reach the Nord Highlands from here, right?" Rean asked.

"Right, there'll be a freight train leaving from platform 4 that we need to board". Gaius confirmed.

"Platform 4 is…" Alisa trailed off while looking around. "Up the staircase and to the left, I think".

"Let's make our way there then". Laura suggested.

Fie nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, it's past noon". Fie murmured as they finished going up the stairs of the Roer station. "Should we buy something?"

"We still have another four hours to go, we're going to need to eat something between now and dinner". Gaius commented.

"I do not believe freight trains are equipped with vending machines or a lounge". Laura added.

"We should go to the ticket gate and buy something". The archer suggested. "There's a shop in the main part of the station that sells pre-packed lunches".

"Oh, there won't be any need for that".

'That's… no way'. The lancer of Class VII thought.

"Wh-whaaa…?"

"Sharon?" Laura and Fie asked in unison, making them glance at each other but quickly returning their eyes to the maid that was walking towards them with another basket like the one they got before leaving Trista.

"H-H-H…How did you get here BEFORE us?!" Alisa yelled, making a few people look in their direction but they quickly went back to their business.

"Ah! The power of my love for you allows me to do the impossible, my lady". Sharon answered with her trademark smile. "And, as you'll see, I've prepared packed lunches that far surpass this morning's offerings". She held the basket for Rean to take it. "I do hope you'll enjoy them".

"Umm… Th-thanks". The swordsman answered dumbly, still shocked at seeing her here and taking the basket.

"…you have out thanks for making these for us…" Laura spoke after a few seconds.

"True; that said, I'm really curious how you got here before us". Gaius added.

"Airship?" Fie asked.

"Of course… that makes so much more sense than my idea". Rean thought out loud. "You can cut the time from Heimdallr to Roer in half if you travel by airship, I think".

"You got me!" Sharon confirmed with a giggle. "I took advantage of the opportunity to borrow the airship's kitchen so I could make your lunches as well; they're quite fresh, so take a moment to savor the taste".

"Thanks".

"We really do appreciate all you're doing for us".

"Honestly, I knew you had to be up to something". Alisa didn't share Fie and Gaius' feelings apparently. "You're not planning on coming all the way to the Nord Highlands with us now, are you?" She asked with half opened eyes.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately, I have some other business I must attend to". The maid answered. "I may not be able to return to Trista for a while, either".

"Other business?"

"Sharon will be assisting me with my work". A new voice explained.

A woman that practically exuded an aura of 'business', wearing a white jacket with a blue left sleeve and a skirt reaching almost to her ankles that was cut on the left side at above her knee and a purple scarf, with short blond hair and glasses approached them.

"M-M-M…MOTHER?!" Alisa yelled.

"Hello, Alisa". The woman answered calmly before looking at the other students. "Ah, you all must be members of Class VII; I'm Alisa's mother, Irina, also the chairman of the Reinford Group, it's a pleasure to meet you".

"Th-the pleasure is ours; I'm Rean, Rean Schwarzer".

"A pleasure, I'm Laura S. Arseid".

"Gaius Worzel, glad to make your acquaintance".

"Fie Clausell".

"I'm glad you're all managing to get along with my obstinate daughter". Irina answered. "I wish I could stay a while, but unfortunately, I have work that can't wait; come along Sharon".

"As you wish, Madam Chairman". The two turned on their heels and began to walk aw-

"S-Seriously?! You show up like this and that's all you have to say?!" The younger Reinford yelled making them stop. "It's ALWAYS work with you, isn't it?! You probably didn't even notice I left until I was already gone; now it's just, 'Hello, Alisa', and that's it?!"

"My lady…" Sharon trailed off with a sympathetic look.

'From what I heard their relationship isn't exactly perfect'. Gaius thought looking between the two.

"You can live your life however you see fit". Reinford's chairwoman answered. "I have no intention of forcing the Reinford group on you; even if you decide to follow a… certain someone's path and cast aside all sense of responsibility, it's your choice to make".

That answer only served to intensify Alisa's glare.

"Besides, I still manage to keep myself informed of the general going-ons in your academic life in the monthly reports I receive from the academy".

"What…?" Irina's daughter muttered. "I knew Sharon would relay back information about me but reports from the academy itself?"

"Oh, you must not have known; in addition to my other responsibilities I also sit on the academy's board of directors".

To say the members of Group B were shocked would be an understatement, even the ever stoic Fie seemed taken aback.

No-one more than Alisa though, whose jaw was hitting the floor.

"The Reinford Group is heavily involved in the development of the orbal staff, as well as your ARCUS". Irina informed them. "I must say, I'm quite pleased with the reports I've received on your usage of both and I'm looking forward to seeing the results of this month's field study as well; do give me some good reading, won't you?" And with that she once again turned back and walked away.

"Please excuse us, my lady". Sharon said with a bow. "Take care during the rest of your journey". She then followed after Irina.

The second they were out of sight the strength seemed to leave Alisa who fell to her knees in shock.

"Alisa". Laura quickly approached her.

"You all right?" Rean asked.

"…I believe we may want to move". Gaius said, noticing how some people were looking at them.

"Agreed". Fie answered.

Laura helped Alisa to her feet and almost dragged her to the platform, everyone stayed quite till they boarded the next train.

* * *

Around ten minutes after they took their seats on the freight train.

"…D-damn it…" Alisa cursed, talking more to herself than to her classmates. "I thought I finally had her out of my hair, but it looks like she was one step ahead of me this whole time…"

"I take it you and your mother aren't on good terms, then?" Rean asked the obvious.

"Yeah… I think that much was abundantly clear". She answered with a sigh. "Things have been rocky between us for a long time now; once I left home… that was the first step that led to me enrolling in the academy". Her visage suddenly took a one eighty from confused to furious. "BUT HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I'D GONE AND SIGNED UP FOR THE SCHOOL SHE SITS ON THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS FOR?! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" Her expression turned to an exhausted one. "Why didn't I conduct a more thorough investigation before I made my choice?!"

Although all of those questions were rhetorical the others still thought they should say something.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Not something useful to say but Rean really didn't have any better ideas.

"Is your mother being on the board of directors really such a problem?" Gaius asked, genuinely curious.

"Umm… Well, it's complicated…" The archer trailed off. "Usually, she seems like she's only interested in her work, but then she'll suddenly start meddling in my life". She sighed before continuing. "She SAYS to just do what I want, but it always turns out that wherever I go, she's there ahead of me; just like today -sigh- I should've known something was up… the bank account my grandfather gave me to cover my academy expenses hasn't taken a dip since my first day at Thors".

"So, your mother's been paying your bills this whole time?" Rean asked.

"That seems likely, especially if you take her position into account". Laura answered.

"I don't see the problem". Fie spoke up.

"What…?!" The archer asked.

"Isn't she taking care of you as any parent would?" The silver haired girl asked. "Back in the corps, they would always take the time to teach me things and the first time I had to make use of it someone would supervise me, isn't this the same?"

"…I wouldn't say it's the same…" The swordswoman of the group began to answer. "…but I see your point".

'Hmm, maybe this won't be like Machias and Jusis'. Gaius thought. "So what kind of things did they teach you?"

"Lots, how to set up a good ambush was one of the firsts". And just like that Laura was back to look away from her.

'…that one was on me'. The lancer thought as he and Rean sighed.

They glanced at each other and thought the same.

'This is not going to be easy'.

* * *

Another four hours, a lunch from Sharon (that to Alisa's both enjoyment and disappointment wasn't subpar because 'she had to make do') a talk with one of the train crew that Gaius met when he was going to Trista and several tunnels later they were finally arriving at their destination.

"Almost there". Gaius said. "We should wake them up". 'They' referred to Alisa and Fie, the two decided to take a nap at around the two-hour mark since they left Roer.

"Alisa". Laura called out as she moved her shoulder.

"A-ah…" The archer woke up with a jolt.

"Hey, Fie". Rean did the same with the former jaeger who stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

Just in time too since the train left the tunnel and Group B could see it; it was still far and some rock formations impeded the view from time to time but that was definitely the Nord Highlands.

Rean and Fie were simply staring with wide eyes, Laura was muttering something with the same expression and Alisa was trying to make out more of the place.

"It's breathtaking". Laura finally spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'll be even happier to hear you say so once you've seen it up close". Gaius answered with a smile.

* * *

After the train stopped Group B made their way to Zender Gate, a soldier was already waiting for them and guided them to the entrance after telling them they'll take care of the luggage.

"Ah, you've arrived". A middle-age man said when he saw the students walk inside and approached them.

He was wearing a purple military outfit consisting of a coat that goes to his knees, sporting short brown hair and mustache as well as a black eyepatch over his right eye.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lieutenant General". Gaius greeted him.

"Likewise, it's been months since I last saw you". The man answered. "Seems almost surreal to see you standing there in a military uniform; though, this is the first time I've seen the Thors ensemble in red".

"This is the color they use for my class, Class VII".

"It looks like he's pretty high up in the Imperial Army". Alisa whispered to Rean.

"Yeah, I'm betting he's the lieutenant general in charge of Zender Gate". He answered.

"They seem to get along well". Fie joined.

Laura stared at the general, as if she was looking at someone she knows but can't remember from where.

"These must be your classmates".

"Indeed, these are about half of my classmates from Class VII". Gaius answered.

Taking that as their cue everyone took turns to introduce themselves.

"Seems like your classmates are as interesting a bunch as I'd heard". The lieutenant general said with a chuckle.

"I'm Zechs Vander, commanding officer of the Imperial Army's 3rd Armored Division, pleased to finally meet you".

"One-Eyed Zechs…!" Rean blurted out without thinking.

"One of the guardians of the Imperial family". Laura added.

"Oh, it seems some of you already know of me?" He asked happily.

"Guardian of the imperial family?" Fie asked.

"Ah, now I remember". Alisa said in realization.

"The Vanders are a military family responsible for the protection of the Arnor family". Laura answered, still a bit shocked. "And Zechs Vander, also known as 'One-Eyed' Zechs, is said to be one of the Imperial Army's finest generals".

"They say the Vander school of swordsmanship is one of the two most renowned styles in Erebonia, the other one been the Arseid school". The other swordsman of the group explained further. "It…it's truly an honor to meet you, sir".

"I'm just a military man; hardly deserving of quite that level of praise". Zechs brushed it off with a hearty laugh. "I'd love to hear about all of you and your excursion to the highlands, but unfortunately, we don't have the time; you should set out as soon as possible if you want to reach the settlement by nightfall".

"I agree". Gaius answered. "Were you able to take care of all of the arrangements?"

"I did, rest assured".

'Arrangements?' Everyone but Gaius thought.

"We need to head out now if we want to reach Gaius' home by sundown, right?" Alisa asked.

"Right; which is why I asked the lieutenant general to arrange some transportation for us". The only local of Nord answered.

"All right, just follow me and I'll show you the way".

The lieutenant turned around and gestured for everyone to follow them.

After leaving the inside of Zender Gate the only thing before really touching the Nord Highlands was a set of metal stairs that led to a ramp big enough for a platoon to move through, they would be there in a matter of seconds after leaving the inside of the base.

If not for the fact everyone but Gaius and Zechs were unable to move their eyes from the sight in front of them.

"Wow". Was the only thing Rean could say.

Outside of the base the only thing that could be seen was plains and mountains in the distance, the sun was almost hidden giving the sky an orange glow and a few birds flew around in the sky.

"…breathtaking… doesn't do this view justice". Laura muttered, the other three nodded dumbly.

"Glad to hear you think so". Gaius said smiling with his arms crossed.

"U-umm… lieutenant general". Rean said his eyes still glued to the highlands.

"Yes?"

"We are outside of a military base now, right?" He asked as his hand went to the pocket where he keeps his camera.

"Hmm? As soon as you walk down that ramp you can consider yourselves outside". He answered a bit confused at the question, at least until he saw Rean take out a camera and quickly make his way down the ramp, still not looking away from the Highlands.

Rean immediately began to take pictures, he wasn't even really aiming at something just constantly taking pictures non-stop while moving his camera around.

"I am so glad I brought extra memory quartz". He kept taking pictures until Gaius approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Rean, although I'm glad you seem to like the view, we need to get going".

"O-oh… right, sorry". The swordsman apologized, taking one more picture before putting his camera away and looking back to his group to see that two soldiers brought five horses, their luggage already on them. "Horses?"

"Are we to travel to the settlement on horseback?" Laura asked the only local in their group.

"The highlands are way too vast to cover in any reasonable length of time on foot". The lancer confirmed.

"Wait, just one thing before you continue".

Gaius looked at his black-haired friend curiously as he walked back a few steps towards Zender Gate.

"Can you guys group a bit? Last picture for now, I promise" He said once again taking out his camera.

"Would you like me to take the picture?" One of the soldiers asked him.

"Oh… thank you". He gave the camera to the soldier before joining Group B.

'I should ask for a copy'. Gaius thought as he got ready for the photo.

With the horses at one side and a good view of the Highlands behind them Group was positioned with Rean in the middle, Gaius at his right, Alisa at his left and Fie and Laura at each end.

"Ready? Here goes". The soldier called out as he took the picture. "All set".

Rean walked back to him and took the camera after thanking him again.

"Sorry about that Gaius, you were saying".

"Don't worry about it; could you get me a copy when we get back?" The taller teen answered.

"I'll be glad to". Rean confirmed.

"Anyway, as I was saying the highlands are too vast to cover on foot but we should be fine; Rean, Alisa and Laura all have riding experience, right?" Gaius asked as he climbed the horse that had his luggage.

"Y-Yeah, I think I can manage". The blonde archer confirmed, following Gaius' example and climbing on the horse with her things.

"I learned back at home, as long as you don't ask me to make any trick jumps I should be okay". Rean said next, also climbing on a horse.

"I have no issues with this arrangement". Laura followed suit.

"I don't know how to ride a horse". Fie admitted.

"Not a problem, you can just hitch a ride on the back of someone else's horse". Gaius answered. "Best choice would probably be-"

Hop.

Before the brown-haired teen could finish Fie had jumped on the back of Rean's horse.

Which earned the two looks from their classmates.

"...I don't mind, no jump tricks and we'll be fine". Rean finally said to end the silence.

"Alright, give us a sec to move her luggage". One of the soldiers said moving Fie's luggage from the extra horse to Rean's.

"Okay… steady now, steady". Rean said to the horse while patting its mare. "You okay there Fie?"

"Yup". The silver haired girl answered.

After the soldiers finished moving the luggage and the lieutenant general gave them a map of the highlands to everyone except Gaius, since he doesn't need it, they finally started the final stretch of their travel.

* * *

"This is worlds apart from the bustle of the city". Rean said taking a deep breath.

"It really is!" Alisa chimed in happily. "I feel like I'm one with the wind!"

"Indeed, this is far more incredible than when my father taught me". Laura agreed.

"Jusis would probably be jealous if he could see us". Fie thought out loud from her place behind Rean.

"Hehe, true". The teen agreed with a chuckle. "I think that applies to everyone in the Riding Club, though".

"Ha-ha…" Gaius laughed happily at hearing their praise of his home. "Anyway, my home settlement is due northeast of here; hopefully we'll be able to reach it before sundown".

With a nod they all increased their speed while following Gaius.

* * *

Gaius taught them of a few landmarks on the way so they wouldn't get lost if for some reason they ended up separating during the field study, among them were Zender Gate, the 'Triangular Rock' that was as tall as a mountain and easily spotted; according to Gaius it is sort of the centerpiece of the part of the highlands they were at, a watchtower built by the Imperial Army at the southeast of the highlands, apparently to keep an eye on the Calvard Republic, then a few mountains that were in the direction of Gaius' home and last, but certainly not least, a group of stone pillars placed in a circle atop a plateau.

Gaius said that most folks think they're remains of the Neolithic civilization that existed in the highlands over a thousand years ago but they had to save that talk for later.

* * *

As the sun almost finished hiding Group B finally reached the settlement.

There was a wooden arc that served as a door and behind it several tents along with fences to avoid the sheep from escaping, a few horses around, some clothes hanged to dry and a well.

"So, this is Gaius' home, huh?" Rean asked after everyone got down from their horses and began to grab their things.

"It kind of looks like a camp". Fie commented.

"Well… we don't actually stay in this area all year round". Gaius explained. "Sometime between summer and fall, we move to another location farther to the north"

"I guess that's why they call you nomads, then". Alisa thought out loud while looking around.

"Do you mind if I take a few pictures?" Before asking that the swordsman had already taken out his camera.

"Go ahead, I'm sure no one will mind". The lancer answered, and without wasting time he started to work.

"Fidelio is going to be so~ jealous when I show him this". Rean thought out loud as he took a picture of the tents. "I take it you guys live in those strange tent… buildings so you can move around?"

"Yep, they're made with thick cloth, and designed so we can put them up and take them down pretty easily". The only local in their group confirmed. "Anyway, let me show you to my home first, then we can go and greet the elder after-".

"Broooooooo!" A girl called out, interrupting Gaius.

"They're so cute". Alisa murmured, looking at three kids, two girls and one boy, run towards them, the boy was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and white pants with brown boots, his hair was the same color as Gaius although shorter but still held in a ponytail by a red hairband identical to the one Gaius' uses; the two girls were wearing matching short sleeved dresses and the older of the two was also wearing a long sleeved undershirt, their hair was also held with a read hairband but the younger one had it in a bun while the older one had two ponytails at the back of her head.

The youngest girl ran to Gaius to hug him and he kneeled and complied happily.

"You finally came back!" The girl exclaimed happily.

"Welcome home! We missed you". The other girl that looked to be in the middle age-wise between the girl hugging Gaius and the boy welcomed him.

"Hey Lily, Sheeda, I'm back". The lancer greeted. "Good to see you looking well, too, Thoma".

"Ha-ha, glad you made it back safe". Thoma answered. "It's good to see you, bro".

"Thanks".

"Aww, they really seem to love him". Rean commented, and quickly snapped a photo of the moment; he also made a mental note to ask them if they mind in which case he will erase it later.

"Yeah, watching him makes me wish I had a little brother or sister of my own". Alisa added.

"I can understand the feeling". Laura admitted.

Fie simply watched with a somewhat nostalgic smile.

"Oh, hey, are these the people you wrote about in your letters?" Thoma asked, apparently only now noticing the other members of Class VII.

"They are indeed; the illustrious, industrious Class VII". Gaius confirmed as he released his hug on his younger sister.

"Umm… it's nice to meet you; I'm Br—er, Gaius' brother, Thoma; these are our sister, Sheeda and Lily".

"I-It's nice to meet you…" Sheeda said.

"Are you Bro's friends?" Lily asked.

"Sure are! It's good to meet you too, I'm Rean".

"I'm Alisa, and it's lovely to meet you".

"My name is Laura, it's a pleasure".

"I'm Fie".

"Wooow". Thoma said, apparently mesmerized for some reason. "They all seem so… Erebonian".

"I'm glad to see you've been blessed with such wonderful friends". A new voice spoke from behind the siblings.

A man that looked a lot like an aged Gaius with his hair a bit longer and a scar on the bridge of his nose wearing a similar outfit to Thoma except that instead of a blue shirt it was a blue coat and a woman wearing a grey dress with a coat of the same color with green accents walked towards them and stopped behind the kids.

"Dad, Mom, I'm home" Gaius greeted.

"Welcome home, Gaius". His mother greeted with a bright smile before looking at Group B. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all; I'm Gaius' mother, Fatma".

"H-His mother?!" Alisa yelled in surprise as her eyes went wide.

"You look really young". Laura said next with the same expression as her blonde classmate.

"Flattery will get you everywhere". Fatma said with a giggle.

"I'm Gaius' father, Lacan Worzel". Gaius' father introduced himself next. "I'm very glad to meet my son's friends and schoolmates".

"The pleasure is all ours". Rean said back.

"Indeed". The other sword user agreed.

"I've prepared a place for all of you to stay while you're our guests". Lacan informed them. "There is much to discuss, of course, but you should drop off your belongings there first; it will soon be sundown so come to my home and share in our evening meal".

They did as they were told and by the time they let out their things it was night so Gaius took everyone to his home.

* * *

The inside of the Worzel home was of course one of the several tents in the settlement, the inside of it didn't have much but some beds, one for the parents and four of each of their children, some rugs on the floor and a few pillows on top of them and in the middle was an oven and several types of food from Nord prepared by Fatma laid around it as the Worzels and Group B sat around it all.

"This is delicious". Fie complimented.

"How do you get it to taste so good?!" Alisa asked.

"We season the pheasant meat with herbs and rock salt, then wrap and cook it". Fatma answered happily. "It's made to the tastes of us highlanders, so I don't know if you Erebonians will like it".

"All I can say is, I'll be wanting seconds soon". Rean chimed in before taking another bite of the food and swallow. "These grilled skewers are really good, too; they've got this deep, rich flavor…". He trailed off to take another bite.

"Oh, those are kebabs; we just stick some lamb meat on a skewer and grill it". Thoma explained.

"The food is exquisite, I've never tasted its like". Laura gave her opinion. "It's a shame the rest of our class isn't here to enjoy it".

"I'm glad you think so". Gaius' mother said.

"Here I was, worrying that the taste might not agree with you". Gaius said with a chuckle.

"Everyone loves Mommy's cooking!" Lily chimed in happily.

"No doubt you're all tired from your journey; Nord cuisine is effective at easing fatigue, that's important when you travel as much as we do". Lacan explained.

"I can see why, I already feel a little more relaxed". Rean nodded.

"Maybe I should get these recipes so I can teach them to Sharon". Alisa thought out loud.

An uneventful but definitely pleasing dinner later Lacan explained that he will give them their tasks in the morning, been the one who had to choose them, and after saying 'good night' to the Worzels Gaius guided them to their lodgings.

* * *

It was a tent, similar to the Worzel home, with a few lamps and five beds and a large cloth to serve as a divisor for the girls' side and the boys' side.

"Sorry; I know you girls probably would've preferred separate rooms but… this is what we've got" Gaius apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it". Alisa assured him.

"I am certain there is nothing to be concerned of". Laura supported.

"True, he already watches over me sleep and hasn't tried anything anyway". Fie finished, pointing to Rean.

"Well, my self-preservation instinct tells me that if I were to even think about it things would end up… unpleasant… for me". Rean answered to the girls before addressing Gaius. "You'll be staying at your family's place, then?"

"My sisters both insisted on it, I couldn't turn them down; will it be alright if I come in and wake you guys up at sunrise?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine". The archer agreed, the others nodding.

"All right, pleasant dreams, everyone". With that Gaius walked out of the tent. 'I hope they get a good night's sleep'.

He made his way back home and upon entering…

"Bro!" …was immediately assaulted by an excited Lily. "Can you tell us about Erebonia?"

"H-Hey Lily, Bro has a busy day tomorrow we should let him sleep". Thoma chastised her, although Gaius could tell he also wanted to hear about it.

"Ehhhhh? Please just for a bit, please?"

Gaius chuckled for a bit before nodding.

"Of course, get to bed and I'll tell you about it". The older sibling answered making Lily smile wider and practically teleport to her bed in anticipation. "You two are welcome to join as well". He said to his other two siblings.

The both thanked him before moving towards lily's bed and taking a seat in one of the rugs in front of it.

"Now, where should I begin?"

He ended up talking for a lot longer than he should have.

* * *

The next morning.

Gaius stirred on his bed before moving to a sitting position, last night his mother had to tell them to go to sleep after the 'bit' that Lily asked for turned into a two hour talk about pretty much everything that he has been doing in Erebonia, from the first trip to the old schoolhouse, to him joining the art club, to the first two field studies to the others in Class VII, and so on and so on.

"Good morning Gaius". Fatma greeted happily. "I hope you managed to sleep enough".

"More or less". He answered with the same feeling. "It's good to be back, even if only for a short while".

"And it's great to have you back". His mother added. "There is still a bit of time before the morning meal so you can sleep a bit more if you want".

"Actually… have the sheep been put to pasture yet?"

"Heehee, that is really like you son; no, they haven't yet and your clothes are over there".

"Thanks mom". After changing into his clothes, not his Class VII uniform but his Nord clothes, the same outfit that his father wears except with a shorter coat, he went out to help with the sheep.

It didn't take long to finish with that.

'I should go wake up the others'. He thought and made his way to the tent where the rest of Group B was staying.

"You're up early, Rean". He said upon entering and noticing his black-haired friend already up.

"Morning, Gaius-Wh-whoa, hold on, why are you dressed like that?" The swordsman asked.

"Oh, I was just helping put the sheep out to pasture". Gaius answered. "They should be done fixing the morning meal now".

"Okay, I guess we should wake up the others, then; Fie, Alisa, Laura". Rean called out to the other side of the cloth that separated the room.

"Rise and shine, everyone; it's officially the crack of dawn". Gaius added.

"Hmm… where…?" Laura's voice was heard from the other side.

"…are those… sheep…?" Alisa asked, apparently not aware of where she was at the moment.

"Five more minutes…" Fie complained and if the sound of sheets was any indication probably covering her head with them.

* * *

After everyone woke up and did their morning routine they once again went to the Worzel home for the morning meal, a milk porridge that Sheeda and Lily helped made, they even gave them the recipe afterwards.

Once they were done and the dishes were taken Lacan gave them the envelope with their tasks.

There were three in total, one from lieutenant general Zechs, one from the doctor of Gaius' settlement called Amr and one from the person in charge of the trading post called Kilte.

Lacan told them to take care and not wanting to waste daylight Group B made their way out to start on their tasks.

"It's really early". Fie commented, seeing the sun still rising in the horizon.

"True, if this is the time you usually wake up I'm not surprised you are almost always gone by the time we're up". Rean said to Gaius.

"It's a habit and not one that I feel like breaking". The lancer answered. "So, I think we should go look for Kilte and Amr first, then we can go talk to the general".

"Sounds good to me". Alisa agreed.

"Lead the way". Fie supported.

First stop was the settlement's trading post.

"This is our settlement's store". Gaius said at the entrance before Group went inside. "They've recently started selling Erebonian weapons and tools from Zender Gate to hunt with".

"Seems like we'll be using this place a lot while we're here". The blonde archer commented.

"There seems to be several accessories and ornaments from Nord as well". Laura chipped in as she looked around the store.

"Hmm… I might come back by myself later". Rean thought out loud. "Pretty sure I'll be able to find a nice souvenir here".

The others looked at him after hearing this.

"…and just who, exactly, are you sending this souvenir to?" Alisa asked with a half-eyed look.

"To Elise". The swordsman answered simply.

"Who's Elise?" Fie asked with a small frown.

"Right, I forgot that you also had a little sister". The brown-haired teen said.

"Oh". The silver haired girl said in surprise at hearing that.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to know that you're thinking of her". Laura nodded with a small smile.

Rean only shrugged and they walked up to the attendant about the request.

Long story short, she wanted Group B to deliver food to the Imperial soldiers at the watchtower something they happily agreed to.

Next stop was the doctor, Amr, he wants them to get a medicinal herb called epona grass for the horses; not because they are currently sick but because there is a certain disease they can catch and the medicine he'll make with that herb will act as a vaccine, after getting the details they left the doctor's tent.

Gaius wanted to stop by the Elder's home before going out so they went there before leaving, much like the Worzels they received them with open arms and told them about an orbment maintenance station they have in case it is needed.

With nothing else to do at the settlement they got their horses and left.

* * *

The group opted to first go to the watchtower while looking for the epona grass, true to its name it was a large metallic tower with its floor built a bit above ground level and a ramp to move vehicles to the large area outside of the actual tower; Group B noted that it only had the minimum in facilities and armaments, it was probably only intended to be used to watch and not that much to fight, it was still imposing as any military base should be but there was a clear difference between it and Zender Gate aside from the size.

They found Zats, the soldier Kilte told them to deliver the food to, at his post in the entrance of the watchtower and gave him the food after a short introduction and him practically begging that Kilte sent them.

As thanks Zats offered to show them the view from the top of the watchtower, something they happily agreed to after confirming that it wasn't a problem.

As expected they had a great view of the highlands from the top… only marred by the base that Calvard built.

It was understandable since Erebonia had one so they needed to keep up appearances.

'If they were to start a war between them then…' Gaius closed his eyes and tried to erase that train of thought before it could go further. 'Be prepared for it but don't overthink things, it's just a possibility'. After taking a deep breath to calm himself he opened his eyes again.

Zats walked them back down after a few minutes and asked them to deliver an Erebonian Wine to Kilte when they went back; he said it was his way of saying thanks for sharing the food with them.

After taking it and securing it in one of the horses they went back to the highlands and made a beeline for Zender Gate, again while keeping their eyes opened for any of the herbs needed for the horses' vaccine.

A good thing about having a horse is that they could outrun most of the monsters in the highlands, at least the ones they've seen so far, so they were making good time despite the highlands been so vast and arrived at Zenders Gate relatively soon.

"Excuse me, lieutenant general, can we come in?" Rean asked after knocking on the door the others at Zender Gate said was Zechs Vander's office.

" _Come in_ ". He called out.

"If you excuse us".

Group B made his way to stand in front of the desk at the other side of the room.

"Thank you for coming". The general welcomed them before smiling. "Looks like you were able to get a good night's rest after your long journey".

"Thank you for your concern, sir". Rean answered. "And thank you again for preparing those horses for us yesterday".

"We really appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule for us". Alisa added.

"Oh, no need to thank me". Zechs shrugged. "It was the least I could do to welcome Gaius back to his homeland".

"Thank you very much". The aforementioned answered. "I wouldn't have been able to enroll in the academy if not for your recommendation; I'm truly grateful".

"Really?" The black-haired swordsman asked curiously.

"Now that I consider it, may I ask how you two know each other?" Laura asked.

"It doesn't seem like a nomad and an officer would be able to meet under normal circumstances". Fie added, she then looked away when Laura's gaze landed on her.

'We are going to need to talk about that issue'. Gaius thought, although his face showed no change.

"Ha-ha, it does boggle the mind, doesn't it?" Zechs said back with a chuckle. "But actually, I owe a great debt to Gaius; he saved my life".

Everyone but the one who spoke quickly turned their heads towards the taller teen in surprise.

"We first met around a year ago, back when I took up my post here at Zender Gate; while out on an inspection of the highlands, I found myself surrounded by a pack of wolf-like beasts then, out of nowhere, young Gaius comes galloping in, spear in hand, to pull my ass out of the fire". After the only adult in the room finished explaining everyone once again gazed at Gaius.

"Certainly, a memorable way to meet" Laura voiced her opinion.

"It was a textbook definition of acting without thinking". The lancer shrugged it off with a chuckle.

"No, no, you should be proud of yourself". The general rebuked. "There I was, on the defensive, cautiously gauging my best course of action when Gaius barreled into the fray, all alone, and fought off the lot of them".

"And this was a year ago? Back when he was just sixteen?" Alisa asked, again looking at the Nord resident.

"Most impressive". The Arseid practitioner commented.

"That sounds just wild enough to be a true Gaius story". The other swordsman added with a laugh.

"And I thought you were they 'calm and collected' type". Fie chimed in.

"Anyway, that's how the lieutenant general and I first became acquainted; he's the one who wrote me the recommendation that allowed me to enroll at the academy". Gaius told them.

"I saw a lot of potential in you; figured it'd be a shame if you were never given the chance to realize it; I'm glad to see you again, Gaius".

"As am I".

"…anyway, let's move along to business, are you ready for me to explain what I'd like you to do?"

"Ready when you are, sir". Rean confirmed, the others nodding in agreement. "It was something about hunting down a dangerous monster that's been sighted around here, right?"

"Indeed, it's a ferocious beast and a dangerous one". Zechs confirmed. "I've had reports coming in of people being attacked on their way across the highlands".

"It does sound like something that shouldn't be left alone".

"Is it possible to send the army after it?" Laura and Alisa joined.

"My first thought was to do exactly that". The lieutenant general answered. "Unfortunately, it never stays in any one place for too long; as such, we were initially unable to pinpoint a specific location where we could mount up an operation against it".

"When you consider how vast the plains are, hunting a target that's constantly moving isn't an easy task". Gaius supplied.

"But 'initially' means that you found it now". Fie commented.

"Sharp thinking, Miss Clausell". Zechs praised. "Several days ago, we managed to discover one of its haunts and right as I was about to draw up plans for an operation, I was informed you'd be paying us a visit; I figured a good battle might be just the right kind of mission for your field study".

"I see… would you mind telling us where we can find the monster, sir?" Rean asked.

"We've tracked it to a basin that lies due north of Zender Gate; though it's always on the move it appears to linger in that area during this time of day". The one-eyed officer answered. "I'd like to ask you to head there right away and exterminate it for us".

"Understood, leave everything to us, we won't let you down". Gaius assured.

"Excellent, I'm counting on you, then; the basin shouldn't be too far on horseback, take care".

With those words they excused themselves and walked away.

* * *

Around ten minutes after leaving Zender Gate.

"Hey guys, could we stop for a second?" Rean called out.

"Is something wrong?" Alisa asked as the others turned to look at him.

"Just something that I think we need to talk about". He answered.

The others in the group looked at each other in confusion, except for two of its members, and stopped.

Rean dismounted after asking Fie to do the same, since he needed her to go down for him to do the same, and the others to follow suit.

"So… I believe we need to address the elephant in the room before we go face that monster". The swordsman began before looking at Fie and Laura.

The two girls exchanged an uneasy glance before looking back at him.

"We are all aware that you two seem to be having trouble with each other, it doesn't take a genius to see that". The black-haired teen continued. "I have no intention of forcing you to talk about it now but if we're going to fight a monster that the military considers dangerous then it's better if there are no distractions".

"…agreed". Laura nodded after a pause.

"That's true". Fie agreed.

The two girls exchanged another glance, their eyes remained locked for a few seconds, before they slowly nodded.

"I believe I can speak for both of us when I say that we have no intention of causing trouble". The taller of the two spoke, the smaller nodding at her words.

"I believe you". Rean answered with a smile. "I trust that neither of you would intentionally do something to cause harm but that brings us to what I wanted to address". He took out his ARCUS for the others to see. "I believe that you are two of the strongest fighters in Class VII and giving your fighting styles a combat link between you would only make it so you're even stronger".

The girls shared another glance.

"That's why I think it would be good if you practice one with some of the other monsters before we face our objective, of course I'm not trying to force you to do that; I'm asking, Gaius and Alisa too, should we go face the monster directly or should we practice combat links with the other monsters first?" He placed his ARCUS back on its place and waited for the others to think of their answers.

'Hehe, and you didn't know if you could get Machias and Jusis to make peace'. Gaius thought with a grin. 'I often get the feeling that you underestimate yourself Rean'.

"…I think I'll leave this up to Laura and Fie". Alisa finally answered. "In the end they are the ones that this practice is for so they should be the ones to decide".

"I agree, whatever they choose I'll be fine with it". The brown-haired lancer supported.

Three pair of eyes moved to the silver and blue haired girls.

Once again, they looked at each other, their eyes fixed on the other pair as if having a silent discussion.

After what felt like half an hour but was in reality no more than a minute they looked back at the others.

"I agree with your idea Rean". Laura answered first.

"Me too". Fie followed.

Their answer earned grins from the rest of Group B.

'The storm seems to be starting to pass'.

* * *

 **So, this was the first part of the Nord field study for my fic, I know there weren't that many changes aside from the fact that Fie and Laura are there instead of Emma and Jusis but the changes will come on the next chapters, I have a lot of ideas for this field study and some that were suggested by someone who sent me a PM.**

 **But you won't get spoilers for me, if you want to know what those ideas are then I'm afraid you'll have to wait like everyone else.**

 **Also, there was an omake that I thought I could do in this chapter but I will do it in the next one instead because I didn't reach the part I thought I would (this is already over ten thousand words so I decided it was a good place to stop).**

 **So, this is what you have instead.**

 **Omake time!**

* * *

On the trading post of Gaius' settlement.

"Hey Gaius, does this store accept mira?" Rean asked.

"Yes, we use mira as currency here as well". Gaius answered.

"Great". He grabbed something from one of the shelves that caught his eye for Elise and went to the clerk. "Excuse me, I want to buy this".

"Sure". Kilte answered; Rean took out the money from his wallet to pay, having seen the price tag before walking ahead.

"Here you go". He showed ten thousand mira.

"W-wha… it's not that expensive". Kilte said in shock.

"It isn't? The tag said this is the price". The clerk looked at the tag and noticed that Rean was correct.

"Sorry, must have messed up while I was putting the tags, it's only a thousand mira". She apologized while charging him the correct amount.

"You were going to pay ten thousand mira for a souvenir?" Alisa asked.

"It's just ten thousand". The swordsman answered with a shrug.

"Just ten… you shouldn't waste money like that". The archer chastised.

"But I brought around five hundred thousand with me".

Three, two, one.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the store yelled. "HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?!"

"Wait, did you say that's what you 'brought' with you?" Fie asked showing an uncharacteristically perplexed expression.

"You have more back in Trista?" Laura followed mimicking her.

"Yeah".

"How did you make that much?" Gaius asked.

"Investments; I bought a good amount of stocks for a bunch of companies with the years". He looked at Alisa. "Reinford in particular".

"…are you telling me… that you are a stock holder for the Reinford company?" The black-haired teen nodded with an innocent smile. "…I'm afraid to ask but… how much?"

"Hmm… around… thirty percent I think, I stopped counting after twenty but I've been buying a few more periodically so it should be around that".

Once again everyone stared at Rean like he had grown a second head.

Now, no one thought he was stupid or anything of the sort but NO ONE could have imagined he was basically the owner of thirty percent of Alisa's family company.

"I-I don't even- how-"

"What's the big deal guys? You just buy actions for the successful companies, anyone can do it".

And with one sentence he brought everyone's jaws to the floor, all while looking cluelessly at them.

* * *

 **So here you go, I'm not sure how well I did that (or if Reinford even has stocks) but I remembered Apex85 giving an idea about Rean been a genius in investments and saw an opportunity while struggling to find an idea for the omake.**

 **As always thanks to UnKnownSalvation for beta-reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	25. Taskmasters

**Taskmasters**

 **So, I just saw some key visuals for Cold Steel 4 and… let me put it this way, if you were to find someone capable of speaking every language known to humanity they would still be UNABLE to put into words the hype I'm feeling at this very moment.**

 **Please XSeed don't take too long translating those masterpieces!**

 **Anyway…**

 **.**

 **Fuji92: Well, yeah I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait and see, I hope I don't disappoint with how I'm going to deal with the Nord arc.**

 **Glad you liked that bit about Fie jumping on Rean's horse; about the frown… I'll leave it up to interpretation hahaha.**

 **You're welcome for the update and thank you for the review, until next time.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear you're enjoying it and I will do my best to keep up.**

 **I've actually already seen that when another reviewer left me a link in one of the earlier chapters, it's a nice image although I feel like they look too much like they do in Cold Steel I/II age-wise for what I can only assume happens some years later… or maybe Rean and Fie are more proactive than we give them credit for haha.**

 **KnightSpark: …I'm confused, why does Fie and Laura been in that chapter makes your omake idea useless? Also, didn't I say the groups in the last chapter with Fie and Laura been in the Nord Group?**

 **Apex85: Yep, he does indeed; I feel like save for certain parts of the games, like this trip to Nord, he could have been switched by any of the other members and wouldn't have made much of a difference.**

 **True, Elise does deserve to know.**

 **It's not that it doesn't bother me, I understand where you're coming from and I do agree that Class VII is too forgiving of the fact Crow pretty much pulled the trigger that started the war, both figuratively and literally.**

 **I just, personally, can't hate him because his reason wasn't to gain power or something like that; he just wanted revenge on the man he considers responsible for the death of his grandfather, I can understand that; I don't agree with the way he went about doing it but I can understand it.**

 **Plus, I'm convinced he genuinely enjoyed his time at Thors and really considered Towa, Angelica and George his friends (the others at Class VII as well but those three in particular) otherwise he wouldn't have put so much effort during both school festivals.**

 **But then again, that's just my way of thinking.**

 **About the omake you mentioned, I just don't see much happening in that situation, sure they're sharing a room but everyone has their own bed and the place is split between Rean's and the girls' side.**

 **Although yes, Angelica is certainly going to have a field day with that hehehe.**

 **Glad you liked that idea added.**

 **As always, thank you for the review, until next time.**

 **Elia950: I hope you reach here soon then, glad you're enjoying it I hope you continue to do so.**

…

 **Disclaimer: -I appear inside a train station-**

 **Train station worker: The Cold Steel 3 train will still be a while before departing, please be patient everyone.**

 **Me: Of course… I'll be patient… –my eyebrow starts twitching while I force a smile- Anyone wants to join the wait with me? That way I won't start a spree of shouts explaining very colorfully what waiting does to me? Haha…ha.**

 **Also, I don't own Trails of Cold Steel, enjoy!**

* * *

'That was… I'm thinking to myself so at least I'll say it how it was; it was a disaster with capital D'. Rean thought as everyone rode back towards the nomadic settlement.

The fight against the monster had gone sideways halfway when Fie and Laura's combat link broke out of nowhere.

It was strange since they fought a good number of monsters before and Fie and Laura both were at the front of the fights with a combat link enabled and there wasn't any issue.

'Then again, those monsters didn't last much to begin with, the one lieutenant general Vander asked us to deal with was leagues above them'.

The giant fish-like monster proved a greater challenge than the cannon fodder in the surrounding plains, though luckily Rean and Gaius were able to relieve Fie and Laura in time after their combat link broke and made it focus on them.

It eventually fell after Fie and Laura re-joined the fight, this time making a combat link with one of the others in the Group.

They all stood silent afterwards until Gaius said that they needed to report to the lieutenant general, they all got their injuries treated, nothing that some first aid and healing artes wouldn't fix fortunately, and got on their horses to go back to Zender Gate.

After making the report they rode back to Gaius' settlement; no one talked about what happened for the moment especially since Fie and Laura looked to be the most upset about the incident.

'It's not like they hate each other or want the situation to stay like this, the conversation I had with them before we came to Nord and before we fought the monster tells me that much but… what can I do?'

…

'Is there even something I _can_ do?'

Not too long after they arrived at the settlement they went to deliver the herb to Amr and then to give Kilte the wine from Zats.

"I think that was the last of our requests for the morning, right?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, that was it". Rean confirmed, marking the requests on the papers for the field study.

"We should go talk to my dad, he said he would give us the afternoon requests and it's almost time to eat". Gaius suggested.

"Sounds like a plan". The swordsman supported.

The group began the walk to the Worzel tent.

Rean, Gaius and Alisa were at the front while Fie and Laura walked behind them, pointedly keeping some distance from each other.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Alisa asked in a whisper so they wouldn't hear.

"I don't know". Rean answered with a sigh. "But at this point, I'm honestly not sure what to do or say to make things better".

"Maybe we should stay out of it altogether, trying to intervene may end up causing more harm". The lancer gave his opinion.

"But… do you think they'll be able to patch things up on their own?" Neither of them had an answer for the archer's question.

* * *

After arriving at the tent, Lacan told them that they should eat before talking about the afternoon tasks, something that everyone agreed to.

* * *

One _very_ fulfilling meal later...

"Ahh… that really hit the spot". Rean said with a blissful experience and patting his stomach.

"I still want to eat more… but my stomach is protesting". Alisa said next with the same expression. "That naan flatbread you made was really delicious; it tasted so fresh, too".

"I baked it on a kind of collapsible stove". Fatma said happily. "I'm glad you liked it, I doubt you see bread like that much in the Empire".

"It was really fulfilling". Laura joined the conversation. "The tea Sheeda made as well, it was an excellent way to finish the meal"

"Yeah, must've been practicing quite a bit while I've been away". Gaius praised as well.

"Th-thank you…" Sheeda answered a bit flustered.

"Sheeda got praised by the cool girl!" Lily said with a giggle making Sheeda blush and half-yell at her.

"Haha; it looks like you were able to recover your strength; hopefully, you're about ready to start thinking about the afternoon's tasks".

"O-oh, yes! Of course," Rean answered to Gaius' father. "Shall we get started on the clearing up first, then?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry yourselves with that". Fatma assured them.

"Please, it's the least we can do in exchange for the hospitality you've shown us". Laura interjected.

Fie nodded in agreement, pointedly not looking in Laura's direction.

* * *

After the table was clear with Fatma and Lily putting away the plates while Thoma and Sheeda went out for something Lacan gave them a new envelope with their tasks for the afternoon.

The only obligatory one was finding a cameraman that had left for the northern highlands alone by the Ivan, the Elder of the settlement; he asked that they first go talk to him at his home however.

Then there was finding some missing sheep that escaped after the fence in front of the pasture was damaged, the one asking is named Watari.

And the last one was from a woman called Jedah asking if they could hold a lesson for the children of the settlement.

"There are only a few, but they all seem pretty challenging". Alisa commented.

"And tedious". Fie added.

"This afternoon, I'd like you to turn your attention towards the northern highlands". Gaius' father spoke. "You may need to travel to the south as well, though, which will give you a lot of ground to cover; I left some fresh horses near the northern exit and passed all the things your horses were carrying to them, so just head out that way when you're ready to leave".

After a quick conversation about what they should do first they agreed on going to visit the Elder since he asked they go to him before leaving, they would also talk to the other two clients to see what were the specifics of their requests.

With another 'take care' from Lacan Group B left the Worzel home to see about the tasks.

"So, which one first?" Alisa asked.

"We will have to move around a lot, it would be for the best if we take care of the lesson Jedah asked for first". Gaius suggested.

"I agree". Rean answered. "Fie, Laura, what do you two think?"

"…that seems fine". The swordswoman answered.

"Sure". The former Jaeger said next.

However, it felt like right now they would have agreed to anything the others said and just follow along.

With a frown Rean sighed before asking Gaius where Jedah might be.

…

'How did it end up like this?' The Eight Leaves practitioner wondered as he stood in front of the kids of Gaius' settlement; Gaius' two sisters and a boy he hadn't met before with dark purplish hair, the kid introduced himself as Cotan and looked around the same age as Lily.

After finding Jedah and talking with her they agreed to hold the class; she wanted them to teach the kids about Erebonia since a traveling priest holds Sunday school they're fine in regular studies but it was a chance for them to learn about life outside the settlement.

Of course, they accepted but then came the issue of who would hold the class.

Jedah wanted for it to be similar to Sunday School so it would be better if there was only one person to teach it.

Rean had asked who should teach it only for the other four members of Group B to almost immediately nominate him.

He had wanted to argue out of nervousness but was quickly shot down by the others' argument; Gaius was out from the start since the point was to learn from someone that came from outside the settlement.

The lancer then told him how him been a special case among the social standing of Erebonia would be a good choice.

Laura was quick to support that point, adding on the fact that he tends to be unbiased about any subject and tries to understand what happened before reaching a conclusion as proven on their first field study together.

Before Rean could refute that, Alisa chimed in about how he is almost always at the center of the class.

To put the proverbial last nail in his coffin Fie reminded him that, out of the currently present members of Class VII, he got the highest score on the midterms effectively shutting down any possible counter-argument he could make.

Hearing all of that there was no way he could say no so he accepted to be the teacher; he only warned them that he isn't sure he can do a good job but that only got chuckles from the rest of Group B that stayed at the sidelines along with Jedah to watch the class.

'Well, let's give this a shot'. He thought.

"If that's everyone, let's begin the lesson, shall we?" The swordsman asked taking a seat in the grass and signaling the kids to do the same.

"I'm so excited!" Cotan murmured, although loud enough for the others to hear.

"Glad to hear it". Rean answered. "I guess I should introduce myself first, I'm Rean Schwarzer and I came here with my friends from Thors Military Academy". Of course, that was obvious given the uniform and the fact he arrived with Gaius but he felt it was a good way to introduce himself.

"School's for studying and stuff, right?" Cotan asked. "What do you study there?"

"A lot of things really; basic subjects like history and math of course, but being a military academy, we also learn the art of combat". The last part seemed to grab Cotan's attention.

"That's the same stuff Lacan and everyone else uses to fight monsters, isn't it?" He asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"I see you've got a boyish side to you after all". Sheeda quipped with a grin.

"Yeah, despite being a little scaredy cat!" Lily joined her sister.

"I-I am not…" Cotan countered with a pout.

"Hey, now, there's no need for teasing". Rean interrupted their banter while holding back a chuckle.

"Hey, hey!" Lily called out to gain the swordsman's attention.

"Yes, Lily?"

"How far is that academy from here?" The youngest Worzel asked.

"Hmm… you mean in terms of distance?" Rean asked back. "I'm afraid I'm not sure, it's really far, though".

"You came here on something called a train, didn't you?" Sheeda asked this time to which the teen nodded. "Could you tell us how long that trip took?"

"Oh, that's actually easier to answer, it was around eight hours if you don't count the transfer times".

"That's pretty far…" Sheeda trailed off.

"Daddy told me that trains are fast, too, so it still took that long even then?" Cotan wondered.

"It must be super far away, then". Lily thought out loud.

"It is; though the fact that we still made it here in a day is pretty amazing". The teacher commented.

"Yeah, it'd have taken a lot longer by horse". Sheeda added.

"Umm, can I ask something too?" Cotan said with a raised hand.

"Of course,". Rean assured him.

"R-right… what's the biggest place in Erebonia, then?"

"That would be Heimdallr, which is our capital city". The teacher answered to his question.

"Heimdallr…" The purplish haired boy repeated the name before his mouth curved into a smile. "That's a cool name!"

"Yeah! It sounds so strong!" Lily supported.

"Haha, that's a unique way to judge it". Rean said happily.

"Umm, how many people live there?" Cotan asked again.

"Hmm… give or take eight hundred thousand people". The Ymir noble answered after a moment of thinking.

"Eight hundred… thousand?" Cotan repeated a bit confused.

"Is that a lot?" Lily asked.

Sheeda gave a nervous laugh before speaking up.

"Seems like they can't comprehend a number that big just yet… then again, I can't imagine that many people in one place, either".

"You're not the only one". Rean assured her. "Of course, you'd never see that many people all at once… any more questions?"

…

"He seems to be handling this task quite well". Laura thought out loud with a small smile at the scene.

"A lot of it is common knowledge, though". Alisa commented, not to undermine Rean's job just pointing out a fact.

"It's still a bit impressive how he can answer all their questions". Fie joined the conversation, knowing that she wouldn't be able to answer some of the questions the kids asked; to her delight, and thanks in no small part to Emma, she could actually answer most of them, not that it showed in her expression.

"Well, I'm just glad to see them learning something". Gaius added happily.

"He's not a bad teacher". Jedah said with a giggle.

…

About half an hour later of Rean answering every question that popped on his students' minds it was about time for the lesson to conclude.

"Well, it's almost time for us to finish up for the day". Rean informed the kids. "Any last minute questions?"

"Hmm… I think I've asked everything".

"I can't think of anything else either…"

"You two really did ask a lot". Sheeda said to Lily and Cotan's answers.

"Oh, yeah!" Gaius's youngest sister suddenly exclaimed.

"Seems like she's not all out just yet". The swordsman said with a chuckle.

"You talked about them before, but what are nobles?"

"Well, you see…" Rean trailed off for a moment to gather his thoughts. "There's been this class system in place within Erebonia for a long time now…"

"What's a class system?" Lily asked again.

"…Hmm… please give me a minute…" Rean answered with a frown.

He knows what nobles are, of course, but finding a way to answer that would be understood by these three was a bit more difficult.

The class system is common knowledge in Erebonia so in there even kids their age know what it is, at least on a fundamental level, but to explain to people that don't have a class system to begin with what nobles are is obviously more difficult.

'How can I answer in a way they can understand?'

Apparently sensing Rean's distress Sheeda decided to give him a hand.

"Umm… can I ask as well now that it's been brought up?"

Rean's gaze shot towards her before he nodded.

"I'm not sure if either of them will really understand if you try to explain normally, so could you give us your own thoughts on nobles instead? That might make things easier to understand".

"…that makes giving an answer, easier too". The swordsman murmured with a small grin. 'I'll have to thank you later, Sheeda'.

Unbeknownst to Rean, his classmates were now paying more attention, wondering how he will answer this particular question.

'My thoughts on nobles, huh?' He didn't really need to think too much on it.

"To me nobles are the ones that fulfill their duty to help others". Rean said with a fond smile, his answer earning a few raised eyebrows from everyone present. "This is just my own point of view… and sadly it's not one shared by many people… but I believe that nobles are the ones that try to accomplish that as best as they can; of course this isn't something exclusive to nobles, everyone can help other people and I believe that to be a wonderful thing, but those that have more power have a responsibility to use it in favor of those who don't and to then pass that power to their heirs that will then use it for others before passing it to their heirs and so on; I believe those kind of people to be 'nobles'". He took a moment for his words to sink in before smiling bashfully and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry if I'm not explaining it too well but that's how I feel".

"I see…" Sheeda answered simply as the three kids stared at Rean.

The swordsman got a bit embarrassed as he scratched his head a bit more.

"S-sorry for giving such a long answer, I ended up rambling…"

"No, it's okay… I learned a lot from what you've told us". Sheeda said with a wide smile.

"I didn't really get it, but you sounded really cool!" Lily exclaimed with a giggle.

"Yeah!" Cotan agreed.

Those words only served to embarrass him further but he couldn't help the smile that forced itself on his face.

'I guess it's all good then'. Rean thought in relief. 'If only that was how nobles actually act'.

Of course he is aware that's not how most nobles are but, at the same time, he did not lie, for him that's what a noble really is; he saw it in the way his parents behave and is convinced that, although they aren't the norm, they can't be the only exception; for Rean Schwarzer a noble is what his father is and the ones he saw in Bareahard for example aren't one, even if they have a title they aren't nobles to his eyes.

It goes without saying that this view isn't popular among most other nobles and his opinion of whether they are nobles or not carries little to no weight.

Something Rean is painfully aware of.

"Well, this should be enough for today". Jedah spoke up. "Make sure to thank him now, everyone".

"Thank you very much". The three kids said at the same time.

"You're welcome". Their teacher answered.

Lily and Cotan quickly went away after saying goodbye saying something about what they can play now while Sheeda looked them go with a giggle at how active they are.

"Thanks for the help Sheeda". Rean said after approaching her.

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" Gaius' sister asked.

"It helped that you asked for my opinion on nobles; I was having trouble finding a way to explain the class system to you guys".

"O-oh, it's fine, I just thought that they would understand it better that way". She answered bashfully.

"Even so, thanks".

"…you're welcome, and thanks again for the lesson, you're a good teacher". With that she excused herself and walked away.

"Good work". Alisa said as Group B approached him. "Who would have thought you would be so good at teaching".

"Haha, you think?" Rean answered.

"Indeed, you managed to answer everything and it seemed like they were able to understand the basics at least". Laura voiced her thoughts.

"And I don't think the kids were the only ones that learned something new with that answer to the final question". Gaius added making Rean avert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Maybe you could give Sara a run for her money as an Instructor". Fie chimed in.

"I don't know, I don't see myself been able to think something like how 'there is something that you can only gain now so long as you're together with your friends and classmates'". He replied trying to imitate Sara's voice that earned a smirk from Fie and confused looks from Gaius, Laura and Alisa. "Oh, right you guys weren't there that time; hehe, we have something to tell you in our way to finding that cameraman".

"Thank you for the help, good luck with the rest of your tasks". Jedah said.

Group B thanked her and excused themselves; next stop, finding that cameraman and in the way, some sheep.

* * *

They first went to talk with Elder Ivan at his tent to know about the specifics; he explained that a cameraman for the Imperial Chronicle called Norton wanted to take pictures of something the norther region of the highlands, the plan was to have Class VII escort him this afternoon but he grew impatient and ended up going on his own.

Ivan said that, most likely, he was talking about the statue of the 'Guardian'; everyone but Gaius were curious about that and the Elder further explained that it is one of the most symbolic ancient relics in Nord with a legend that say the statue represents a Guardian that sealed an evil djinn away; having gotten all the information they needed they said goodbye to the Elder and left his tent.

* * *

Next, they talked with Watari; long story short the fence that was keeping the sheep in place broke and five sheep managed to escape, according to the shepherd there were five in total and based on the footprints three went north and two went south; Watari also mentioned that he would go himself but he needs to fix the fence first lest more sheep escape so he had to ask for help.

Of course, Group B accepted the request and bid him farewell before walking away.

* * *

"I say we should go to the northern region first, find that cameraman and look for the sheep while we're at it, after doubling back we go to the south and find the rest". Rean said as they went to get the horses Lacan prepared for them.

"Yeah, I agree". Alisa answered.

"Sounds like a plan". Gaius supported before the three looked towards Fie and Laura.

"I'm fine with that plan". Laura answered while Fie nodded her agreement.

They all got on the horses and moved to the north exit of the settlement.

…

The entrance to the northern region of the highlands was the same yet different than the south, for starters there was no trace of any military facility and the plains were a lot more open, not to mention the several large mountains they could see in the distance.

"The wind here feels so nice". Alisa commented.

"Feels a bit different than in the other region" Rean added.

"That's due to all the sheer cliffs around here". The only local of the group explained. "It gives the wind in this area a unique feel; the winds take many forms and bestow countless blessings on the people of Nord".

"I see". The black-haired swordsman nodded in understanding before taking out his camera and snapping a picture. "The view is just as nice as in the southwest". He snapped another picture and moved his camera around. "Anyway, we should..." He trailed off as he looked at something in the distance, putting down his camera to see.

"Something wrong?" Fie asked, noticing his sudden pause.

"…s-sorry, it's nothing really". He pointed towards one of the mountains. "I'm not the only one who sees a… giant… buried in that mountain over there, right?"

The others moved their gazes in the direction Rean pointed to see what he was talking about, everyone but Gaius was left speechless like the swordsman moments ago.

"What is that?" Laura asked in awe at the sight.

"I-I have no idea… some kind of statue maybe?" Alisa answered uncertainly. "Maybe it's related to the stone circle in the southern reaches of the highlands?"

Everyone looked towards Gaius expectantly, hoping for him to give some insight.

"Honestly, we don't know all that much about it ourselves". The lancer answered. "It's an ancient statue said to be the 'Guardian' of the Nord Highlands"

"A guardian, huh?" Rean repeated. "I guess it does give that kind of impression".

"It already looks enormous from all the way here… I wonder how it looks up close?" The blond archer thought aloud.

"I believe there is a good chance for the photographer to have gone in that direction". Laura chimed in.

"If nothing else, it's a good place to start, let's go". Rean said as everyone made their horse move.

"By the way, if you head northeast of the statue, you'll find an ancient quarry and to the northwest is the scenic Lake Lacrima". Gaius called out. "It's always helpful to get the lay of the land, so there's no harm in visiting both of those sites too".

"Makes sense, but let's check the statue first". The Swordsman said back. "Oh, and about that thing I mentioned back in the settlement…"

The three that didn't know about that particular story couldn't help but laugh like their classmates did at the time.

…

Like in the southwest the group was able to avoid monsters thanks to the horses allowing them to look around the highlands, at least until…

"What is that?" Alisa asked seeing a monster flying in the distance.

"We call them hippogriffs". Gaius provided, looking at the giant bird like monster. "They tend to be violent and territorial and attack using mostly their legs but be careful of the beak as well".

"I guess they won't let us pass?" Rean asked, already guessing the answer.

"It would be a first". The lancer answered.

"Guess we'll have to fight it then". Fie commented with a shrug.

"It looks strong, better to be careful". The archer added.

"They're strong but don't worry, hippogriffs are but bigger swallows". Like many times before in this field study everyone turned to Gaius.

"Bigger swallows?" Laura asked, confused.

"It's a Nord saying, I don't know where it came from, though". Accepting that answer with a shrug everyone got ready for the fight.

…

The fight was harder than the ones they've had till now in Nord, minus the monster they were asked to defeat by the army, but nothing they couldn't handle and soon enough they were up the cliff they needed to go around in order to reach the giant.

If it already looked big from all the way in the entrance of the settlement it was enormous from up close, a small lake separated it from the rest of the land so one couldn't go closer without swimming and even then, there didn't seem to be any place to stand on.

But as impressed they were by it there was something that took priority at the moment.

"Oh, hello; what brings you all out here?" A man with a camera short gray hair and a beard and mustache of the same color, wearing a gray t-shirt below a brown vest and brown pants asked. "Come to get a good look at the statue, too?"

"Are you Norton, by any chance?" Rean asked back.

"Yeah, that's me". Norton confirmed. "Have we met before? Do you have some business with me?"

"Guess it was a good idea to start here". Alisa thought happily.

"Indeed, we should bring him up to speed". Gaius followed.

Group B explained about their field study and how finding him was one of the tasks they were asked to do.

"It sounds like I've caused some unnecessary worry for the people of the settlement". The photographer said apologetically. "We should get back right away… or rather, I'd like to, but I still haven't finished taking all the photographs I need, would you mind waiting a bit longer while I finish up?"

The students simultaneously sweat dropped at that.

"…Well, I can't really fault you for being fascinated". Rean admitted; one hand in his camera pocket. "It really is impressive; I doubt there's anything like this anywhere else on the continent".

Norton grinned.

"Aaaactually, it might surprise you to know that there is! This isn't the only such statue I'm aware of; there's a similar statue on Bryonia Island, way out to the west".

"Wait, Bryonia Island?" Alisa asked. "Isn't that where Group A was sent?"

"Huh, I had no idea there were more of these around". Gaius admitted.

"No one knows any more about the statue on Bryonia Island than they do about this one but I'm currently taking pictures of ruins and ancient sites like this, taking photographs of this area was the reason I came to the Nord Highlands in the first place". Norton elaborated.

"Gaius, you said that the people of Nord refer to this statue as a 'Guardian', right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, the old legends say that this statue was here long before our ancestors came from the east and that they settled in this land only with its permission". The lancer elaborated on what he said before.

"Heh, I wonder if it will come back to life or something". Rean thought out lou-

BA-DUMP

When his heart suddenly seemed to be about to burst and his vision faded.

'What?!' But the feeling was gone as soon as it came. 'Wh-what was that?'

"Hmm, are you okay Rean?" Fie asked, drawing everyone's attention the Eight Leaves practitioner that currently had a hand over his chest.

"…yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about". He answered after making sure that feeling wasn't coming back.

"Anyway, I've come all the way out here so would you mind waiting until I'm done photographing the site? I promise I'll head back to the settlement with you as soon as I'm done". Norton said.

Gaius looked around for a bit before looking back at Norton.

"Well, it doesn't seem like the wildlife has much of an interest in this area, he should be safe here on his own even if we head out somewhere else for a while".

"Agreed". Rean supported after doing the same as his friend.

"Plus, we still need to find those sheep". Alisa added.

"I guess we'll see you later".

"Okay, thanks". The photographer answered Rean. "I'm sticking to this general area so it won't be hard to find me again, go on and take your time".

"We'll be on our way then, be careful". Laura said.

Group B got back on their horses and went to look for the sheep.

* * *

Finding them turned out to be surprisingly easy, a white spot in an otherwise green scenery was hard to miss after all, the only bothersome part was that they had to maintain a slow pace while Gaius guided the sheep they find to follow them, once they got the three from this area they stopped at the settlement to deliver them, and to tell the Elder about Norton, before going to the southern region to look for the last two.

* * *

In the southern region of the highlands.

"What's that?" Laura asked making the group stop.

"Something wrong Laura?" Gaius asked.

"There is someone over there". She answered pointing at a group of five horses, with the one in the front been the only one with a rider, moving towards them.

The person seemed to notice them as well and got just a bit faster.

"Oh". Gaius let out a sound as he smiled.

"Gaius?" Alisa asked.

"Do you know that person?" Laura asked next.

"Yeah". The lancer confirmed with a nod as the other rider stopped next to Group B.

"Gaius, is that you?" He asked with a grin.

"Long time no see Lander". He said back as he gets down from his horse; Lander does the same and they meet in the middle shaking hands before hugging each other.

"Friend of yours I guess?" Rean asked the obvious.

"Yep, name is Lander, Gaius and I go way back". He introduced himself; he shares the same traits as most people from Nord, tanned skin, brown hair, which he keeps short, a tattoo similar to Gaius' on his right arm and was wearing the same outfit Gaius wore when he went to wake up Rean and the others with the exception of the coat been green, plus a spear hanged in his back. "And you guys are Class VII, right?"

"They are". Gaius confirmed.

"I'm Rean, nice to meet you".

"Fie".

"My name is Laura, a pleasure to make your acquaintance".

"I'm Alisa".

"Nice to meet you all". Lander answered before turning to the other Nord. "Sorry I wasn't there to greet you back, I was going to stop by after delivering the horses".

"Don't worry about it; we arrived late in the afternoon yesterday anyway". Gaius assured him.

"It took that long to get back?" Lander asked in surprise, earning a nod from Group B. "Well whatever, it's good to see you…say, are you guys free right now?"

"We're actually in the middle of looking for some missing sheep". Rean answered.

"How many?" The green wearing local asked.

"Two". Alisa said next.

"Oh, then I think you're in luck". Landon gestured to the back of his group of horses.

The students leaned a bit to look and saw two sheep behind them.

"I found those while making my way here, I thought they may have escaped so I was going to bring them to your settlement". He explained looking at Gaius for the final part.

"That's helpful, you have our thanks". Laura thanked him.

"Don't mention it, but does that mean you have time now?"

"Why do you ask?" Fie chimed in.

"I was going to grab a bite at Zender Gate before making my way back; since you're here I thought we could go together, my treat". Landon answered.

"Hmm… what do you think Gaius?" Rean asked his classmate.

"As long as we make sure the sheep don't run away there shouldn't be any trouble, I have some rope on my horse we can use to tie them near the ramp of the base, but I understand if you want to take them back right now". He answered.

"...I could go for a bite to eat". The swordsman said after a few moments.

"We ate like an hour ago". Alisa said with a giggle.

"I know; I was just using that as a poor excuse so Gaius and Landon can catch up". The black-haired teen answered with a grin. "Also, it wasn't a lie; I don't think my stomach can handle a full meal but I can eat a sandwich or something like that; any objections?"

"None from me". The archer answered.

"I'm sure we can use that time to rest for a while". Laura supported.

"I'm in; I could use another break from riding a horse". Fie said last.

"Hehe, you weren't lying about them in your letters". Landon commented with a laugh, Gaius simply grinned and shrugged. "Alright, let's go".

* * *

Shortly after.

The group was sitting at one the tables of the cafeteria in Zenders Gate; Sharl, the daughter of the chef, a girl around Thoma's age with blue eyes, blond hair reaching a bit past her neck, wearing a maid outfit with a white skirt reaching to her knees and a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an acquaintance of Gaius brought their food after saying hi to the tall lancer.

Soon enough everyone was eating and talking, Landon asking about what those field studies are like.

"Something like that happened, are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so". Laura answered calmly to Landon's outburst.

They had just finished telling them about their second field study and, in hindsight, it may have been better if they left the part about that noble accusing Gaius of stealing out.

"…but you didn't go to jail or anything, right?"

"No, we were able to clear out the misunderstanding". Gaius answered.

"Although it took several calls and a lot of time wasted". Alisa added, not hiding her annoyance at the whole event.

"I'm just glad we had enough time to finish all the requests afterwards". The lancer said with a shrug.

"Hey Landon, I have to ask". Rean spoke gaining the attention of the aforementioned. "Has Gaius always been this calm? Not to complain but you seem way too accepting of what happened". He turned to his classmate in the last part.

"Oh yeah, he has made some impulsive decisions but he's always been a calm person overall". Landon confirmed. "Then again, I'm not surprised he turned out like that".

"What do you mean?" The other local asked.

"Gaius, have you met your parents? If you're raised by them and turn out anything but how you are then there is something wrong with you". He answered with a chuckle.

"They do give that impression". Laura agreed.

"How are your parents then, are they like Gaius'?" Alisa asked.

"Hmm, pretty much yeah, I would say my dad has a bit more of a temper than his and my mom is way scarier than Gaius' mom but they're good people".

"Scarier?" Rean asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Don't ask". Gaius said with a small shudder.

"Seriously, don't". Landon added with the same shudder. "What about your parents Alisa, what are they like?"

Everyone at the table but him flinched at the question.

"W-well…"

"I can take a hint, forget I asked". He quickly said after raising a hand. "So, what are the not present members of Class VII like?"

...

After finishing their small meal, the group was about to go back to their jobs, Group B with their requests and Landon going back to his settlement, but Sharl came up to them, more like Gaius, and asked what Thoma's favorite color is.

"I think he's told me before, but I just can't remember… sorry". He answered after thinking for a few seconds.

"O-oh…"

"Hey, you're the girl Thoma likes to visit, aren't you?" Alisa suddenly asked. "Are you planning on giving him something?"

"I…" Sharl trailed off before blushing a bit and nodding.

"Thought so". The archer said while giggling happily. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"W-well…" Once again, the girl trailed off, blushing a bit more. "…I was actually thinking about making him a scarf".

"That sounds nice". Landon commented with a nod. "So, you want to make it of his favorite color, right?"

"U-umm… could you keep this a secret from him? I want it to be a surprise, so please-!"

"Of course, don't worry". Gaius assured her.

"We won't tell him, you have our word". Laura joined.

"Although we can't just guess what his favorite color is". Fie said in perfect deadpan.

"I don't think me or Gaius can ask him, it would be a bit suspicious". Landon thought aloud.

"Agreed, it's not something we usually talk about". He confirmed.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't we ask him?" Rean suggested. "Even if he finds it weird, at most he'll think is something people from Erebonia talk about".

"Yeah! That should work". Alisa supported.

"Let's go ask him, then, shall we?" The blue haired swordswoman finished.

"Thank you so much!" Sharl said happily before they left.

* * *

As everyone rode towards Gaius' settlement with the two sheep in tow.

"Hey, guys, I just thought of something". Landon called out.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"Do you have to come back to this part of the highlands? I mean, other than to tell Sharl what Thoma's favorite color is".

"No, after delivering the sheep we need to go to the northern part of highlands". Alisa answered him. "Why?"

"I was thinking, I need to come back here to get to my settlement so if you want I can make a stop at the base while you keep doing your tasks".

"Oh, that would be helpful, are you sure you don't mind?" Rean asked.

"It's no problem, like I said I need to come back here".

"Thanks". Gaius thanked him.

"My pleasure".

* * *

After Alisa managed to get Thoma's favorite color by asking about how their clothes are made, with the fibers from the sheep and the colors from plants, ores and soils, they let him get back to work.

…

"I should have known green would be his color". Gaius said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, me too". Landon said next. "Well, I should get going, like I said I'll stop by Zender and tell Sharl about the color".

"Thanks, that's a great help". Rean answered.

"Don't mention it, good luck with the rest of your tasks".

Group B saw him off at the gate of the settlement before going back to the northern region and see if Norton was finished.

* * *

Turns out that he wasn't, apparently, he wants to be as thorough as possible so he still needs a bit more time.

"Should we wait till he's done?" Laura asked.

"I guess…" Alisa trailed off.

"I should be over in about an hour; I'll go back with you guys then". The photographer said. "Please, feel free to go do other stuff in the meantime".

"Are you certain you'll be okay?" The blue haired girl asked once again.

"Sure, monsters don't even approach this area for some reason, I'll be okay".

"It's true that nothing has happened so far". Fie mentioned. "And there aren't any monsters nearby, there weren't any the last time either".

"I kind of want to see more of the highlands, to be honest". Rean chimed in.

"Then you should go see the lake". Norton suggested. "It's to the northwest, you can't miss it".

"You mentioned something about that, didn't you Gaius?" Alisa asked.

"Yes, it's called Lake Lacrima". He answered.

"Sounds good to me". The black-haired teen said. "We'll be back in an hour, please don't go back on your own".

"I won't, go enjoy the lake, I'll see you later".

With that, Group B left towards the lake, with Gaius leading the way.

* * *

After following a natural path formed by the rock formations of the highlands they arrived to their destination.

The place was mostly water with some small mountains covering it at the sides, a waterfall coming from somewhere providing the water and a rather large cabin looking at the lake, a set of ladders leading to its door.

There were also several fences, a shed near the cabin and a pier leading to the lake showing that someone's living in this place.

"Wow". Rean didn't say anything else before taking out his camera and snapping a picture.

"It's beautiful". Alisa said, taking in the scene.

"Indeed, you can see the sunlight glimmering in the water". Laura added.

"This is Lake Lacrima, a hermit came to live here some years ago and has been living in that cabin over there". Gaius explained.

"Hey Gaius". The Eight Leaves practitioner called out. "Are there fish in this lake?"

"There are, feel free to go fishing".

The swordsman grinned before going to one of the fences to leave his horse, getting his fishing equipment from it and going to the pier.

"He really likes to fish". Fie murmured, having gotten down from the horse.

"Seems that way". Alisa said, hearing her. "I think I'm going to see what's around here".

"Would you mind if I accompany you". Laura asked.

"Not at all".

Both the swordswoman and archer left their horses and went to explore.

"I'll go see if he's home and say hi". Gaius said next. "What about you Fie?"

"…I dunno, maybe I'll take a nap". The silver haired girl answered with a shrug.

"All right, I'll see you later then". With that Gaius left his horse and went towards the cabin.

…

"Hmm, it's a shame I didn't bring my swimsuit". Laura commented as she and Alisa walked along the edge of the lake.

"Yeah, this really seems like a place you'd want to swim in". The archer said with a nod.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you liked swimming as well".

"It's not exactly my first choice if I have free time but with a lake like this, if I had a swimsuit it would be a waste not to swim". Alisa said back. "What about you, you joined the swimming club right?"

"I did and I really enjoy swimming, it's a great training".

"Hehe, seems like most of what you do relates to training somehow". The blond archer said with a giggle.

"…I guess you're right". The swordswoman admitted with a smile. "What about you Alisa, what do you do to pass the time?"

"Oh, well…"

…

"Hello". Gaius knocked in the door to the cabin but didn't get any answer. 'He must not be home, probably gone fishing'. He turned around to look at the pier, he noticed Rean had casted a line, and searched for a boat he knows the hermit uses when he goes fishing.

'He isn't here'. The lancer concluded after a minute. 'A shame, they would have probably liked to meet him'.

He started to make his way down the stairs while wondering what to do.

…

After casting the line Rean sat down on the pier and hummed to himself while waiting.

Around five minutes after that.

"Any luck?" The black-haired teen turned his head to see Fie approaching his spot on the pier.

"Not so far". He answered with a shrug. "But patience is an important part of fishing".

"…seems tedious". She commented in perfect deadpan.

"Hmm, it can get boring at times but that boredom disappears when a fish takes the bait". The swordsman answered.

"If you say so…" The former jaeger shrugged.

"So, what brings you here? I honestly half-expected you to go find a spot to take a nap". Rean admitted after turning towards the lake again. "Or did you come to ask that I keep an eye on you while you sleep like in Trista?"

"Neither". Fie shook her head. "I'm bored but I don't feel like napping so I came to talk… am I bothering you?"

"No, I like talking with you, plus I don't believe in the whole 'keep quiet or you'll scare the fish' thing, it's probably true if you start screaming your lungs out but not if you're just talking". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered. "Feel free to sit down; what did you want to talk about?"

The silver haired girl accepted the offer and sat at his right side; she opened her mouth to answer his question but closed it after a moment.

"Hmm, I don't know".

"Well, is there anything you want to ask me?" Rean suggested.

"Something I want to ask…" Fie frowned for a few moments before thinking of something. "Oh yeah, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Elise". He nodded.

"You never mentioned her". The gun sword user mentioned.

"You never asked". Rean shrugged. "I wasn't keeping her a secret or anything- oh, one second". The buoy had just sunk and the teen was quickly reeling it in. "Come on, come on…" In the middle of it he had gotten up to his feet, more out of reflex than anything.

A few moments later he had gotten the fish out of the water and was holding the hook to keep it steady.

"Nice". He quickly placed him in a bucket full of water he had prepared beforehand, let his rod on the ground and took a small book from his pocket. "Let's see… no, no, no, no, yes!"

A bit curious Fie got up and tried to look at the book, she saw several pictures of different fish with accompanying names, the one Rean had just captured under the name of 'Rainbow trout'.

The swordsman made a 'check' mark next to the name before putting the book away, grabbing the bucket with the fish and throwing it back into the water.

"Sorry about that, what was I saying?" Rean apologized as he casted another line into the water and sat down again.

"Something about not keeping your sister a secret". Fie reminded him as she also sat back down.

"Right, so yeah she just never came up, we don't talk that much either if you think about it". The silver haired girl turned to him about to ask something but refrained.

"…you're right, I usually just ask you to keep an eye on me while I nap… at your insistence"

"Hehe, it's better than you sleeping in public places alone".

"Does it bother you?"

"Hmm, what does?" Rean once again turned to look at Fie but she kept looking towards the lake.

"You probably have other things to do aside from keeping an eye on me". The silver haired girl answered.

"It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I said 'no' after telling you repeatedly to at least ask someone to keep an eye on you, don't you think?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just answer the question, does it bother you?"

"Not really, no". The swordsman answered without missing a beat. "It's actually relaxing, plus I have a time to catch up on my reading… were you worried that you were bothering me?"

Fie stayed quite for several moments while Rean waited patiently for an answer.

Eventually she made a small nod to answer.

The swordsman smiled a bit before taking one hand off his fishing rod and patting her head.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me". He said, not noticing her eyes widening at the sudden action. "If it ever does, I'll tell you right away".

With that he took back his hand and moved it back to the rod.

"…alright". The former jaeger eventually answered in a low voice.

"Hmm… hey Fie".

…

"So, I understand that Ferris is giving you some trouble". Laura summarized.

After talking while going around the lake Alisa mentioned the lacrosse team and with it how one of the members was been bothersome to her.

"Yeah". Alisa answers with a tired sigh. "I don't mind competing but literally everything ends up as a contest with her, during the last practice we had before coming here she said that she'll wake up before me on the day we have to leave for the Nord Highlands".

"Hmm, I don't recall seeing her".

"I didn't see her either but she'll probably question me about what time I woke up when we go back". The archer said, letting out another sigh.

"My apologies Alisa, I'm afraid I don't know how to help your situation". The blue haired swordswoman apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not your fault, I'll just… I don't know what I'll do but I'll think of something". The archer assured her. "Oh, it seems we already made a full round".

During their idle chatter they had ended up making it all the way back to the area of the cabin.

"Time does fly by sometimes, doesn't it?" Laura commented.

"Yeah, I guess… hmm?"

"Something wrong?"

"Eh, oh n-no". Alisa stammered a bit and Laura followed her gaze to see what caught her attention.

At the pier Rean and Fie were standing, the former jaeger holding a fishing rod while Rean said something and made what the two girls can only assume is a demonstration of how to cast a line.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves". The swordswoman commented. "I can't help but feel a bit jealous".

"E-eh, jealous? Of Fie?" Laura shook her head.

"Of Rean".

"Rean?" The archer repeated while looking between Laura and the other two.

"He seems to readily accept anyone regardless of their past… while I can't get past my own prejudice". The Arseid elaborated.

"Oh, that's what you meant".

"Hm? What did you think I mean?" She asked curiously.

"O-oh, don't worry it's not important". Alisa said quickly before coughing into her hand. "S-so, that means you want to make peace with Fie?" She asked curiously.

And definitely not because she wanted to change the subject from her thoughts of Laura feeling jealous of Rean for spending time with Fie and what that implied, that was totally not the reason.

"-sigh- At the very least, I don't believe the way things are now is acceptable".

"Then why not just talk to her?"

"…a part of me fears that I'll say something that will make matters worse but…"

"But…?" Alisa repeated after her friend trailed off.

"…I don't know". She sighed again.

…

"Good job". Rean congratulated after Fie casted the line.

"So now we wait?"

"Pretty much". He nodded before taking a seat once again, Fie following suit.

"How long?"

"I don't know, this part is more up to the fish than the fisher".

The two stayed in comfortable silence while waiting for something to happen, Rean began to hum again after a minute.

"What are you humming?"

"Nothing really, just humming for the heck of it". The swordsman answered. "Want to join me?"

"…sure". Fie shrugged and when Rean began to hum again she listened for a few seconds before humming along.

They stayed like that for a few minutes when suddenly something bit.

"Alright, now you need to reel it in, if you find too much resistance then let go for a second and then start again". The black-haired teen instructed.

Fie did as told, letting go a few times before starting again and eventually got the fish out of the water.

"Great job Fie". The swordsman congratulated again as she held the fish in the same way she saw Rean do it before.

"Thanks". She answered with a smile.

"Oh, wait a second". Rean quickly took out his camera. "Do you mind?"

Fie shrugged in a 'go ahead' fashion.

Now with her permission Rean pointed the camera to her and the fish and snapped a picture.

"Nice catch". A new voice said.

"Hey Gaius". Rean greeted.

"Hi". Fie said next.

"Hi you two, I didn't know you could fish Fie".

"I just followed his instructions". The former jaeger said with a shrug.

"Maybe but you did all the manual work on your own". The Eight Leaves practitioner rebutted.

"Why not call it a team effort?" Gaius suggested.

Rean and Fie looked at each other before nodding.

"Sounds good to me". The swordsman answered while Fie nodded again in agreement before a thought passed through her head.

"Then shouldn't both of us appear in that picture?" She asked making Rean look at her before tilting his head with a frown as if he was thinking.

"I can take the picture if you want". The lancer offered.

"…sure, why not?" Rean said giving Gaius his camera before moving back towards Fie.

"Alright, smile". They did as they were told right before Gaius pressed the button. "There you go".

"Thanks". They both said as the lancer gave Rean his camera back.

"So what have you been up to?" The black-haired teen asked.

* * *

After an hour passed everyone went back to Norton.

True to his word he had finished his work and went back to the settlement with them if a bit reluctantly.

"Thanks a million for escorting me back here; I really appreciate it". Norton said as they approached the entrance to the settlement from Gaius' horse. "And for waiting for me to finish with the statue"

"I'm just glad you made it back safe and sound". Gaius answered.

"We should go tell the elder". Rean mentioned.

"Hmm? Something's happening there". Fie said, looking around Rean and towards the settlement.

"That's…!" Gaius trailed off before quickly moving, the others following him shortly after.

They quickly left their horses before approaching a crashed orbal car; it had a cargo area on the back where a few wood logs were stashed and some dirt covering it.

Not to mention it was crashed against one of the fences and the hood was open.

"Amr! Are you hurt?" Gaius quickly asked upon spotting his settlement's doctor.

"Gaius… I'm all right, sorry for worrying you". He assured him.

"What happened here?" Rean asked next.

"I was on my way back from gathering herbs in the mountain forest to the north when all of a sudden, I just lost control of the vehicle". Amr explained.

"Were there any injured?" Fie asked.

"Just me, I got a few bruises but nothing serious, fortunately". The doctor answered. "I'm relieved that I didn't end up hurting anyone".

"I'm glad your injuries were light, Amr; thanks be to the winds and the Goddess". The lancer said with relief.

"Still, I can't help but wonder how one could lose control of a vehicle in a place like this". Laura thought out loud. "Were you distracted by something?"

"No, of course not". Amr answered. "This car is extremely important to all of us here; I wouldn't dream of driving it carelessly; I'm not sure what caused it, when I was nearing the settlement the steering wheel started to feel oddly stiff; fortunately, the breaks were still functional, otherwise I dread to think what might have happened".

"Hmm, I see…" Alisa trailed off before moving towards the open hood.

She coughed a bit at the smoke coming out before looking around it.

"Do you think you can work out what went wrong?" Rean asked her.

"Probably, you might say it runs in the family". The archer answered.

"Of course,". Laura said with a chuckle.

"Considering whom she is, it's not surprising". Fie commented.

"That's not as true as it used to be". The blond girl spoke as she started to move her hands inside the engine to see what's wrong. "They have some professional engineers at the Reinford Company now who can't even perform basic maintenance work".

"Really? Standards in higher education must be slipping". The son of Baron Schwarzer answered.

"When you compare it to the Zeiss Central Factory in Liberl, the Reinford Group is getting far too big for its own good". The heir to the Reinford Group continued. "All those giant, vertically-structured divisions, each with their own sub-divisions…"

"It seems their success brought along some issues". Laura commented.

"Do you know what the problem is?" Fie asked.

"I think so". Alisa answered before turning towards the group. "It looks like there was a contact failure in the quartz circuits near the engine, that's probably why you suddenly had difficulties steering even though it was fine just before".

"I-I see…" Amr trailed off, not understanding what she meant other than 'this was malfunctioning so you lost control'.

"Do you think you can repair it?" Gaius asked her.

"…I doubt it". She admitted. "I can diagnose, but I'm no technician; I think we'll need to call in a professional to fix it, guess we're going back to Zender Gate one more time".

"Haha… I'm impressed". A calm voice said.

"I can see that Thors Military Academy has more to be proud of than just its famous founder". An elderly man's voice was heard next.

"Elder Ivan, Dad". Gaius said, surprised that he didn't hear them approach.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here". The Elder apologized. "I'm relieved to see that Norton made it back safely, thank you for your assistance".

"It was no trouble". Rean assured him.

"It sounds like you've been able to work out the cause of the problem here?" Lacan asked.

"That was all thanks to Alisa". His son answered.

"I-it was nothing, really". Said girl looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Hmm… while I'm glad we've gotten this squared away, we still have something of a problem". Ivan said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"This is the settlement's only vehicle, having it out of commission is going to make things pretty inconvenient around here". Lacan explained. "The sooner we can get it fixed, the better"

"I see… guess we have one more trip to Zender Gate left then". Rean said.

"Hmm, do you mean you will go look for a mechanic?" Gaius' father asked.

"Yes". The swordsman answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are aware this isn't part of your field study, right?"

"I'm afraid we are in disagreement on that". Laura answered.

"You've treated us to such great food, and shown us such hospitality; I want to do what I can to help". Alisa said next. "But… actually repairing the truck is a bit above my skill level, though".

"We would like to help nonetheless, one more trip to the base won't kill us". Fie chimed in.

"…thanks, everyone". Gaius thanked them with a smile.

"If you insist, we'd be more than grateful for any assistance you can provide". Lacan said while chuckling happily. "If you could bring someone who could do the repairs, that would be great".

"That sounds like the best option". Rean agreed. "Let's go ask at Zender Gate if they can spare a mechanic, shame we didn't know about this before Landon went back to talk to Sharl".

"Thoma mentioned he came by, what does he need to tell Sharl?" Gaius' father asked curiously.

"Secret". Fie answered with a grin.

"Hehe, sorry dad we were asked to keep that a secret". Gaius said next.

"I won't ask then, however, I have someone else in mind; someone far keener than an army technician for things of this sort".

"Who?" Alisa asked the older man.

"An elderly man from the Empire, he settled near Lake Lacrima a few years ago; I'm sure he could have the truck fixed for us if we ask him".

"True, the hermit could probably have this fixed in no time at all". Gaius agreed.

"We were there just before picking up Norton and he wasn't there, though". Rean mentioned.

"He had probably gone fishing and when he does he rarely stays away the entire day, by the time we go back he'll probably be back in his cabin". The tallest member of Class VII assured.

"If you say so". The swordsman shrugged, trusting his friend's word.

No one noticed the frown in Alisa's face at hearing about an old man from the Empire who's more reliable than an army technician.

"So, you wish for us to call this man here, then?" Laura asked.

"If you'd be so kind; although there's no hurry, if you have other things you need to do, by all means, do those first". Lacan answered. "Just treat this as if it was another part of your field study, we'll clean up the accident in the meantime".

They all nodded in agreement and after a short conversation to make sure there was nothing left to do they got on their horses and began to make their way back to Lake Lacrima.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **This took too long, my apologies for the long overdue update.**

 **By the way, I think I'll start to answer reviews by PM.**

 **Considering how… let's say 'inconsistent' my updates tend to be, it seems better to do that than have you wait for the answer.**

 **Let me know if you prefer that I answer them in the chapters, though.**

 **Also, the OC that appeared here is mostly to help with the writing, I couldn't think of a reason for Class VII to go back to Zender Gate and talk to Sharl to get her request other than 'let's go talk to everyone because they may have a quest for us, let's follow game logic!'**

 **Also, also, I sometimes may lie to you in order to confuse you and surprise you with a plot twist.**

 **Also, also, also, the idea of the interaction between Rean and Fie in the lake was suggested by Knowledgeseeker66**

 **Anyway, now to an omake that I've been DYING to do, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **OMAKE TIME!**

* * *

After the fight with the monster lieutenant general Vander asked them to slay.

"Rean, I wish to be removed from the front lines and adopt a more supportive role; after my poor performance I believe that to be appropriate course of action". Laura stated.

"What?! If anyone should do that, it should be me". Fie rebutted.

"You both make a good point". Rean answered.

"Then-"

"But, I refuse". The swordsman interrupted before adopting a gravity defying pose with knees bend, leaning towards his left side, his right hand covering most of his face and the left one closed except for the index finger pointing at the two girls. "One of the things that I, Rean Schwarzer, love the most is saying 'no' to the people that think are absolutely right".

A gust of wind passed them as everyone stood silent.

"Wha…?" Fie, Laura and Alisa all asked.

"Don't bother". Gaius stopped them before they could ask anything. "When he gets like that trying to convince him of the contrary is useless".

"Why-"

"Useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless!" Gaius repeated several times in a loud voice while also adopting a gravity defying pose.

"What is going on?!" Alisa almost yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"They- what are you guys doing here?!" Laura asked, seeing how the rest of Class VII seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Oh, I brought us here". Machias said nonchalantly.

"How?" Fie wondered.

"I just used KING CRIMSON!" Now the vice president of the class did the same as Rean and Gaius.

"Ah, watch out!" Alisa warned when she saw a monster approach Machias and…

Suddenly stop as if something was pushing it in place.

"Let's kill da ho, biiiiitch". Elliot said, keeping the palms of his hands together while the fingers pointed to the monster and he balanced on one leg and for some reason his hair was standing on end.

"Pathetic". Jusis said as he approached the monster. "You will now… BITE THE DUST". He closed his left hand and had it pointing down while his right arm from the elbow up pointed upwards with his index finger pointing to the sky.

"I…I don't…"

In their shock, Fie and Laura failed to notice the monster approaching them from behind and when it jumped.

"ORA". Emma suddenly appeared and started to kick it. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA". Repeatedly.

"…Alisa, do you know what's-"

"THE WORLD, STOP TIME WRYYYYY". The blond archer suddenly screamed to the sky while bending backwards.

"What is going on?!" Fie and Laura asked in genuine panic.

* * *

… **too much?**

 **Sal: Just a bit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	26. Threat of war

**Chapter 26: Threat of war**

 **Hey everyone, one quick thing before going to the story.**

 **I have started a forum, it's called 'Something you might find interesting', it is mostly to collect ideas about the Trails series for other people to use; if you're interested feel free to go take a look.**

 **Anyway, shameless self-promotion aside (haha), on with the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: -Inside the same train station as last time-**

 **Me: Still no announcement about Trails of Cold Steel 3… I am okay.**

 **And I don't own Trails of Cold Steel, enjoy!**

* * *

As they entered the area where the lake was Gaius quickly noted that the boat was back, so the hermit should be back as well.

After leaving their horses and once again going up the stairs to the door of the cabin.

"…seems like there's someone inside". Rean said.

"Definitely". Fie supported.

"The hermit must be back then". Laura chimed in.

"Yeah, I'll bet he just came back from fishing". Gaius commented.

"Well then". Rean approached the door and knocked a few times. "Excuse me, is anyone home?"

"It's open, come on in!" What sounded like an elderly man's voice answered them.

"Eh?!"

"Alisa?" Laura called out, noticing her strange reaction.

"…um… excuse us, then". Rean also noticed but decided to enter and ask her later.

The inside of the cabin was… oddly decorated for a hermit, there were several shelves with books, four fishing rods in a perch, a desk with some pens and paper on top of them, a stand with a gramophone on top all against one of the walls, a window facing the chair to the desk.

A kitchen, a stove and shelve to keep plates and bottles against the opposite wall from the door.

In the middle of the cabin a round table with five chairs on top of a carpet.

However, almost no one from Group B payed attention to that, most of their attention was in Alisa whose jaw was almost hitting the floor while looking at the elderly man standing with a pipe in his right hand.

Wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, with a green fishing vest, white shorts and slippers; with gray hair, a moustache and a goatee of the same color and similar colored eyes.

"Hey! It's good to see you again, sir". Gaius greeted, not paying Alisa's sudden lack of ability to keep her mouth shut a second glance.

"Well, if it isn't Gaius! Haven't seen you around for, what, half a year now?" The man said with a calm smile before looking at the blonde. "And little Alisa's here, too! Why, I don't think I've seen your face in, oh, must be coming up on five years now!" He added as if he was saying 'hey, been a while' and not nearly as shocked as the blond archer, his smile widening a bit.

"You know each other?" Rean asked the obvious.

"G-". Everyone turned to Alisa. "Grandfather, what are you DOING here?!" Her yell almost matched the ones Class VII had heard when Sharon first arrived.

Except this was louder.

"Haha, why don't we sit down and I explain?" Alisa's, apparently, grandfather said with a chuckle. "I'll make you something to drink, make yourselves comfortable".

"Hmm… right…" Laura answered as everyone moved towards the table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit by the way?"

"The settlement's truck broke; we were hoping you could take a look at it". Gaius answered.

"I see, I see… although that doesn't sound like something that'd be part of your field study". Gwyn said with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" Rean asked.

The older man stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Good point, young man".

"Why are you so calm about all this, Grandfather?!" Alisa asked, clearly exasperated.

"It's not the first time I've had visits". Gwyn answered innocently.

"…you know what I mean".

"Haha, let me just get you your drinks and we can talk, okay?"

The archer nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Two minutes later and Alisa's grandfather gave everyone a mug of coffee before sitting down.

"Well, I guess that's one way to be introduced, but let me give you a proper welcome; I'm Gwyn Reinford, Alisa's favorite granddad, pleasure to meet you all, Class VII". He introduced himself taking a sip of his mug.

"H-honored to meet you, sir; I'm Rean, Rean Schwarzer".

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Laura S. Arseid".

"I'm Fie Clausell".

"Ah, a promising group of young folks if ever there was!" Gwyn said cheerfully before turning to his granddaughter. "But you've sure done a lot of in the last five years, Alisa, you're taller; and… bigger… it does this old man's hearth good to see how easy on the eyes you've become".

"G-Grandfather, please!" Alisa protested, clearly flustered. "But forget about me! What have you been doing out here all this time?! Back when you disappeared from Roer, I'd never have believed it if someone told me THIS is where I'd find you! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

"Oh, come on now; I send you letters a couple times a year, don't I?" Gwyn said back, not at all bothered by Alisa's glare. "And of course, I read all the ones you give to Sharon, too".

"S-Still…!" Alisa seemed about to start yelling again but stopped herself. "…have you been here the whole time these past five years?"

"Just about, I don't stay year-round, though". Her granddad confirmed. "I spend about half the year traveling around the continent, seeing friends or visiting the Empire".

"…I see…"

"Umm… Mr. Reinford?" Rean said earning the attention of Gwyn. "How did you know about our field study?" He asked, noticing his words from earlier.

"He raises a good point". Laura supported.

"And you don't seem surprised that we came to visit". Fie added last.

"Haha, well, it's just a coincidence the truck broke down when it did". The older Reinford began to answer. "But I admit, ever since Irina told me you were coming to the highlands, I figured I'd see you at some point".

That last sentence had Alisa widening her eyes in surprise.

"You still talk to Mother?!"

"Yes, indeed… though just the bare minimum". Gwyn nodded. "That girl's zeal for her work borders on unhealthy". He closed his eyes and sighed. "What did I ever do to turn her into such a workaholic?"

Said workaholic's daughter simply averted her eyes drawing a few glances from her classmates.

"Anyway, we're all done with our coffee, so let's head on over to the settlement and have a look at that truck, just wait outside a bit while I go grab my tools". Gwyn suddenly seemed to remember something and turned to Gaius. "Oh; actually, I caught a few good-sized trout, can you take them over to the settlement when you go?"

"Of course,". He answered.

Both got up and walked outside while the rest of Group B followed them with their gaze until they closed the door behind them.

"…so that's the former chairman of the Reinford Group". Laura commented once they left. "I wouldn't have imagined him to be so… easygoing".

"He seems nice". Fie said next, an 'easygoing' person was usually okay in her book.

"He's always been like that". Alisa said with a sigh. "Everyone loves him because he's all laid back and approachable, but mostly he's just capricious and irresponsible… and then, five years ago, he just…"

"Alisa?" Laura asked to prompt her to continue but she only growled, let out a sigh and murmured a 'never mind'.

"Let's get going; as soon as he's ready, we're going back to the settlement". The archer said.

They agreed and went to wait outside near the garage of the cabin.

In front of said garage, Gaius was waiting for them.

"You got the fish Gaius?" The black-haired swordsman asked as they approached.

"I put them with my horse". He answered. "If there is nothing else to do, should we head back to the settlement?"

"Hey Gaius…" Alisa said earning his attention. "You're on pretty good terms with my grandfather, then?"

"Something like that, we've only known him for a couple years, but all of us in the settlement owe him a lot; myself included".

The archer nodded at his answer in an 'I see' fashion.

At that moment Gwyn walked up to them from the garage, holding a toolbox by the handle with his right hand.

"Okay, we're good to go; you mind if I ride with one of you?"

That raised a few eyebrows.

"You aren't driving?" Rean asked in mild surprise.

"Nah, the engine's been acting up a bit lately so I'd rather not". He answered while pointing towards the truck inside the garage with his free hand. "Besides, how could I pass up a chance to get to know my granddaughter's classmates a little better?" He added with a smile. "Rean, right? Got room for one more up there?"

"He doesn't". Fie answered before the swordsman could.

"Oh… I see, then-"

"Gaius, you give him a ride please". Alisa interrupted.

"But Alisa, I already know Gaius a fair bit". Gwyn… whined… for lack of a better word.

"You're not riding with Laura". The archer said with half closed eyes.

"Hmm? I have no issue with him-"

"Just trust me on this, let's go now". Alisa interrupted the swordswoman while gently pushing her towards the horses.

"…well, let's get going then". Gaius said.

* * *

With the sun setting giving the sky an orange hue, Group B made their way back towards Gaius' settlement.

"So, how's little Sharon doing these days?" Gwyn asked, he requested Gaius to ride next to Rean and Fie so they could all talk, Laura was riding a bit ahead next to Alisa. "I heard she recently started working at your dormitory".

"That's right". Fie confirmed.

"She does a great job, I'm honestly amazed sometimes". Gaius added.

"True, if she told us that she jumped on top of the roof of our trains when we met at Roer, I would have believed her". Rean said next.

"Really?" His other two classmates asked.

"You wouldn't?"

"…" Both stayed silent.

"Oh, she is skilled at what she does, very much so". Gwyn agreed. "But more importantly, she's a real cutie!" He added excitedly. "She always has that lovely, reserved air, but there's a playful side to her, too; ah, I wish she'd sign on as my personal maid, that'd be the life!"

The other three couldn't help but sweat drop at the comment.

"But that Laura girl is really nice, too". The former chairman said next. "She's got that noble air about her, that hair you want her to let down AND… why are you getting away Rean?" He trailed off mid-sentence after noticing how the swordsman was moving further and further from him and Gaius.

"It's one thing when you talk about Sharon or your granddaughter but I draw the line at saying stuff like that of someone who is less than half your age and you just met". Rean answered, still maintaining his distance.

"Come on! You know you agree with me". Gwyn said back.

"That's beside the point".

"I'm with Rean on this; it's uncomfortable to hear you say that". Gaius supported.

"Thanks Gaius". The swordsman nodded to the lancer.

"Even I feel that's not something you should be saying". Fie chimed in.

"Fine, fine, I won't say stuff like that anymore". Alisa's grandfather relented, although he was still smiling. "So, anything you youngsters want to talk about?"

The three looked at each other before Rean spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you never tell Alisa that you were here?"

"Hrmm… tell me, Rean". Suddenly, Gwyn seemed a lot more serious. "What kind of girl do you see her as?"

"…well… I'd say she is a hard worker; in a great many respects".

"Oh, I have no doubt of it; she's good-looking, polite, as well-mannered as any noble's daughter, intelligent and that all comes naturally to her; it's not some persona she forces on herself".

"True, although she does have some flaws that come with all that". Fie commented.

"I'm not sure you should be saying that to the person's grandfather of all people". The swordsman commented with a nervous chuckle.

"Hahaha, don't worry, I am very much aware of that fact". Gwyn laughed. "One that sticks out in my opinion is her habit of trying to resolve everything without relying on anyone else for support; I'm sure it hasn't escaped the notice of three canny youngsters like yourselves".

"It does feel like that sometimes". Gaius answered.

"She always sees things through but she always keeps everything bottled up, like she never wants to let on to anyone that she needs help with a problem" Rean followed.

"I have a feeling the relations between her mother and I caused her to end up that way". The older person in the group continued. "Or, to be more specific, the conflict between the two of us". That comment in particular drew the three's glances. "That's why I didn't tell her where I was… but I'll leave it up to her to fill in the details about that". He then looked towards Rean. "I'm sure that once the two of you are a bit closer, she'll tell you on her own".

"…A bit closer?" The teen repeated. "I… think there's a misunderstanding going on here".

"Oh, is that so?" Gwyn asked, apparently surprised. "I thought there was a little something going on between the two of you after seeing your name come up in one of her letters".

"…there was that one accident at the start of the year". Fie thought out loud.

"Yeah but they sorted it out later on that same day and nothing has happened since then as far as I know". Gaius commented.

"An ACCIDENT, eh?" Alisa's grandfather said with a smirk. "Did you ACCIDENTALLY collide with her on your way to school, causing her to drop the toast she held between her sweet lips?" His smirk got a bit wider. "And as dust cleared, did the two of you find yourselves sprawled on the ground in an unlikely yet heart-racing position?!"

"I have no recollection of any sort of accident involving me and Alisa happening, ever". Rean answered in a deadpan tone that would make Fie proud.

"Really? What about the incident at the old schoolhouse?" The silver haired former jaeger asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". He said each word slowly to send the message of 'don't talk about that' to Fie.

"Soooo… something really DID happen, didn't it?" Gwyn asked a bit too happy. "Since Rean doesn't seem to remember why don't you two tell ol' Gwyn about it?! I want every last juicy detail!"

"Grandfather, please!" Alisa yelled, having gotten closer to the group while they were talking.

Unbeknownst to the group a girl with blue hair riding on top of the arm of a strange object similar to the training 'scarecrows' was watching them.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the settlement Gwyn got to work on the truck, quickly fixing it.

And that night a banquet was held for Class VII, Gwyn and Norton at the elder's house.

Ivan's house was very similar to the Worzel's, two beds against the 'wall', a few chests and rugs and an oven in the middle.

Around said Oven now sat Gwyn, Lacan, the Elder and two other people from the settlement.

Near the beds Thoma, Sheeda, Lily and Cotan were playing.

Alisa and Laura were talking with Gaius' mother, Jedah, Kilte the attendant of the store and another woman the group doesn't know.

Meanwhile; Rean, Gaius, Fie and Norton were sitting at a table near the oven.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Gwyn". Elder Ivan said raising his glass. "Here's to you, my friend".

"And to you". Gwyn mimicked the motion and both took a large gulp; he then turned towards Gaius' father. "Come on, Lacan; this booze isn't going to drink itself".

"Yes, yes…" He answered taking his own glass.

"I can still hardly believe it". Norton thought out loud from the table. "Finding the famous Gwyn Reinford out in the sticks like this".

"You know him, then?" Rean asked.

"Of course!" The cameraman nodded. "He seized on the opportunities of the Orbal Revolution to make Reinford the industrial powerhouse it is today and it's only gotten bigger since his daughter took over".

"They were originally arms manufacturers but they expanded and started working on orbal weapons and railway projects". Fie added.

"That's right, you're well informed, miss". Norton confirmed.

"Comes with the job". The former jaeger shrugged.

"…Ok? In any case, the company does business all across the continent, not just domestically; Gwyn has a refreshingly international outlook for an Erebonian businessman".

"I knew he was a keen man, but I didn't realize he was that famous". Gaius thought out loud after hearing the adult's explanation.

"The real mystery is why someone would walk away from that in the first place". Norton wondered. "Some people say he got ill and had no choice but to stand down but…" He looked towards the former chairman. "…look at him now! He's the picture of health". He then frowned in thought. "Maybe there's some truth to that old rumor after all".

"Oh? What rumor?" Rean asked.

"Eh, just something I heard a long time ago". The cameraman shrugged. "No real proof of it, and we at the Imperial Chronicle aren't in the business of printing baseless speculation".

As he said this Rean noticed that Alisa had just left the tent.

"Excuse me, Rean". Laura approached their table. "Would you mind going to talk with Alisa? She seemed… troubled by something".

"Hmm? I don't mind but wouldn't it be better if you go?" He asked his fellow sword user.

"No, you're definitely better company than me". Laura answered with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"…if you say so… I'll be back in a while".

* * *

Outside the tent, the settlement was lighted by several torches giving it even more of a 'stuck in time' feeling.

'I want to take a picture'. Rean thought. 'Shame I left my camera back at our tent… later, focus now; where would Alisa be?'

A moment of looking around and he saw a yellow head just a few feet from the tent.

'Well, that was easy'. The swordsman began to approach and once he was close enough that he didn't need to raise his voice to be heard called out to her, making the archer turn around.

"Oh, Rean… wh-what are you doing out here? Did you eat too much?"

"My mouth says 'No', but my stomach's thinking, 'Yes'" He answered, how it was possible for the food to make you hungrier the more you eat, he will never know. "You doing okay? Laura mentioned you looked troubled".

"Nothing like that, I'm just feeling a little out of it". Alisa answered, a little too fast. "I'm just going to stay out here for a while and get some fresh air; then I'll be f-" Out of nowhere the world seemed to be spinning for the archer and she lost her balance falling face first into-

"Easy there". Rean quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"S-sorry about that…"

"We've been riding all day; it's no surprise that you're tired, riding a horse is a lot more tiresome than some people think". The black-haired teen assured her.

"I guess you're right…" Alisa trailed off while looking away from Rean. "Why didn't that occur to me before…?" She slowly moved away from the swordsman to stand on her own again, a frown clear in her face.

'I wonder what's up with her… well I know it has something to do with her family situation but I'm not going to pry into that unless she brings it up, still…' He trailed off noticing her frown.

At least until something caught his attention at the corner of his eye and he looked up.

"Hey, Alisa… look up at the sky".

The archer looked at him for a second before doing what he said.

"Oh… wow…"

Above them the sky was filled with starts as far as the eye can see, even some shooting stars could be seen for a moment.

"You know, I didn't even notice last night because we turned in so early". Rean said still looking up. "But now that we know, if you're out here to get some air, better to take in the starlight than look at the ground, right?"

"…you're right". Alisa agreed. "So, Laura told you to check on me?"

"…pretty much, yeah". The black-haired teen nodded. "How are you doing, honestly?"

"Fine… more or less". She answered. "You're not going to ask about my family?"

"Do you want me to?" Rean asked back. "I'm noisy and can't help but wanting to make sure others are fine but I'm not going to ask something that they may not want to talk about".

"I was under the impression you were the one to ask Fie what her past was and you were rather pushy about it".

"If you see a girl a year younger than you that seems to be better at fighting and carries around an explosive that you haven't heard about, not asking seems to be worse than asking". He defended.

"Hehe, fair enough… would you mind listening to me for a while?"

"Not at all". Rean assured her.

Alisa sat down on the grass before laying completely down, Rean opted to sit and lean back using his arms for support.

"My father was a technician; eight years ago, he passed away". The archer began. "My family was never really the same after that; Mother was director of the company back then, she focused all of her energy on making the Reinford Group even bigger". She took a pause and closed her eyes for a second before continuing. "She used to treasure our family, but after that, it's like she could barely spare a thought for us".

"Oh… she did seem like a talented business-woman when we met her; well… more than 'talented', to run the Reinford Group". Rean commented while looking at her.

"What you saw in Roer Station was just a watered-down version of her normal intensity". Alisa answered with a glare, not directed at him, before closing her eyes in thought. "We'd be able to have dinner maybe once every… three months? And that's being generous". She opened them again with a sigh. "But at least I wasn't alone; Grandfather and Sharon were always there for me".

"So that's how you became 'sisters', right?"

"D-don't mention that". Alisa stammered with a mild glare in his direction.

"Sorry, sorry, please continue".

"…in any case, my mother hired her about seven years ago". She proceeded, looking to the sky again. "Being a Reinford and all, I never had many people I could call friend when I was young; the nobles looked down on me, of course, but the common people treated me like I was different from them, too; at least with my grandfather and Sharon around, I never felt totally alone".

Alisa didn't notice but when she mentioned what the nobles did Rean's expression turned hostile for a moment.

"Grandfather introduced me to all kinds of different hobbies, like horseback riding and playing the violin; Sharon taught me self-defense and archery, and all the high society etiquette expected of a lady". He quickly recomposed himself and continued to listen. "Meanwhile, my mother kept expanding the company, completely against the wishes of my grandfather, the chairman".

"I see… though, hasn't Reinford always been a big industrial company?" The swordsman asked.

"Kind of, yeah". Alisa nodded while moving to a sitting position. "Even back then, they took on projects in all fields, from steel mills to railway construction to guns and tanks; it's not surprising there are people out there who like to call the company a 'merchant of death'".

'That's going a bit far'. Rean thought; sure, they make weapons but a weapon by itself isn't good or bad.

"I can't say I completely agree with that side of the company, but I've never felt embarrassed or ashamed about it". Once again, she glared at something that wasn't there. "But a few years ago, the Reinford Group finally went too far".

"What do you mean?" The swordsman asked, genuinely clueless about what she meant.

She turned towards him with a sad look.

"Those two railway guns set up in Garrelia Fortress on the eastern edge of the Empire? You know about those, right?"

And with that question he started to connect the dots.

"Yeah, I've heard of them". Rean nodded. "They're supposed to have the longest range of any orbal cannon in the world".

"I've only seen their spec sheets, but the destruction they're capable of is terrifying". She almost seemed to shudder when she said that. "Erebonia's still fighting with Calvard over Crossbell, and those guns are capable of targeting any point in Crossbell State". She suddenly turned as serious as when they were fighting monsters. "In just a couple of hours, they could wipe Crossbell City and its 500.000 citizens off the map".

This time, Rean shuddered.

'Now I can see why some people call them 'merchants of death''.

"That's way beyond being a weapon of war; more like… an instrument of massacre…"

"I couldn't agree more and neither could my grandfather, who supervised their construction". Alisa once again frowned. "Even though my mother was the one who signed off on the project, my grandfather regretted it like the decision was his; as he was hesitating over whether to hand them over to the Imperial Army… my mother betrayed him".

"What?"

"She went behind his back and secured the support of all of Reinford's major Shareholders". Alisa explained with an angry frown. "Everyone from Roer's ruling lord, Marquis Rogner, to the top brass of the Imperial Army was on her side; in the face of such overwhelming pressure from all sides, my grandfather was forced to capitulate".

"He stepped down and your mom took his place". Rean concluded.

"Yeah". Alisa nodded sounding sad. "That's when my grandfather decided to leave the company entirely… and me; I thought I'd at least have Sharon on my side, but she just did whatever my mother told her to do; it's been five years since then already…"

The black-haired teen stared for a moment to collect his thoughts before looking forwards.

"I think I get it now, why she gets under your skin, I mean". He began. "It's not so much what your mother did, but how it ended up tearing your family apart".

"Yeah…" Alisa trailed off. "I couldn't believe my mother would betray her own father, I couldn't believe Grandfather would take it without fighting back, I couldn't believe Sharon, who'd always supported me, watched it all happen without a word of protest". She gave a tired sigh. "It really drove it home to me; how big the Reinford Group was now… and how small I was; I hated realizing that it had become so large that corporate interests were stronger than family ties, looking back, I guess that's when I decided I'd leave home and enroll in the academy".

She lay down in the grass once more and gave a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Even when I ran, I couldn't go far enough to escape my mother's shadow, or the Reinford name; then I come here and find my grandfather happily enjoying a whole new life without a care in the world…" The archer gave another tired sigh. "When I stepped outside, I was feeling so lost, so frustrated… wondering what I'd been doing all this time…" She then smiled and moved a hand towards the sky. "But it's kind of strange, you know? I look up at the starts and it feels like I can escape the gravity of everything… I think I'm finally beginning to understand why my grandfather chose to leave it all behind and move out here in the first place".

"Heh". Rean involuntarily let out a chuckle. "You really are strong, Alisa; stronger than you realize".

The archer glanced at him in curiosity.

"You were finally ready to talk about it, about your family and the company and everything… so maybe you've found what you were looking for to move past that, right?"

"Maybe you're right". She said with a giggle. "But I don't think I would've been able to if I hadn't enrolled at the academy; meeting everyone in Class VII, the Lacrosse Club… you… I'm a better person for it; your support has already made a difference, so… thanks, for worrying about me and for reminding me to look up, not down".

"Hehe, I didn't mean it that way when I told you to look at the sky… but I'm happy to help".

"I know you didn't but still, thanks". She then sat up once again. "It's kind of strange to hear you tell me I'm strong".

"Why?"

"Because I could say the same thing about you".

Rean couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not strong". He said while shaking his head.

"You are; you always seem to get thrust into the role of leader, someone we can count on to keep us on track and you're pretty good at it".

"I simply try to do the best I can, running errands on the free days helps too". The swordsman said with a shrug. "I can't say I'm strong the way I am now, especially if I just keep running".

"Huh?"

"…remember back in Celdic?" He asked after some hesitation. "I said that I came to the academy to find myself but sometimes I wonder if maybe I just wanted to… get away".

"…do you… not get along well with your family?" Alisa asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I do; I'm not their real son, but my parents always loved me like I was". He answered happily. "My sister and I… we've had our differences, especially lately, but we still get along pretty well… the problem is me".

At the moment she didn't notice but Rean's choice of words was strange; he said that 'he' was the problem not that the problem was 'with' him.

Sometime in the future when she looks back to this conversation, she will notice it but not right now.

"Still, I suppose the fact you were finally ready to talk about it means that maybe you've found what you were looking for to move past that, right?" Alisa said with an amused smile.

"I have trademarked that sentence, you know? I could sue you for using it without my consent". The swordsman said with a wide grin.

"Hehe, ooh I'm so scared… still, I can't believe you can just say things like that with a straight face". She gave him an amused stare. "Maybe being on the receiving end every now and then will do you some good".

"I doubt it". He shrugged. "Still, I think that enrolling at Thors was the first thing I'd done right in a long time; I ended up in Class VII and now all of us are out here like this, spending time together".

"Yeah, I like that". Alisa agreed before flinching. "Wait… 'all of us'?"

"Ahem". Behind the pair someone coughed and looking back they saw Gaius, Fie and Laura.

"Since you were taking so long, we were getting worried". Laura said, using one hand to contain her giggles.

It was a shame that Rean didn't have his camera on him because Alisa's face upon seeing the rest of the group was priceless.

"N-no way… how long have you been listening?!" The archer asked while flushing in embarrassment.

"'Still, I suppose the fact that you were finally ready to talk about it means that maybe you've found what you were looking for to move past that, right?'" Fie repeated, her grin widening with every syllable.

"S-Stooooooop!" Alisa yelled, blushing harder. "R-Rean! He was the one who said it first! I was just r-repeating it back to him!" She stammered while pointing to him. "He also said that he could sue you if you use that sentence without permission!"

"Can I use it?" The silver haired girl asked him.

"Sure". The swordsman answered immediately.

"W-wait, why aren't you saying that you will sue her?!"

"Because she asked if she could use it". Rean feigned innocence while Alisa started to wish the earth would swallow her.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Alisa, those were very touching words". Laura assured her.

"I apologize for eavesdropping on you". Gaius spoke next. "But at the same time, I'm kind of glad I did".

"H-how did I end up in the middle of this, anyway?!" She yelled. "F-f-fine! If that's how you want to play it, none of you are getting any sleep until you've shared ALLLLLL your most embarrassing secrets!"

"Hmm? I'm afraid I can't think of anything to share". Laura answered.

In truth, there were some embarrassing things, it's just that most of them didn't register to her as 'embarrassing secrets'; but that's a story for another day.

"Not happening". Fie turned her down, still grinning.

"Pff hahahahaha". They all turned towards Rean to see him clutching his stomach while laughing heartily and letting himself lay down in the ground. "Well, since Alisa's plan doesn't seem like it will work, anyone wants to watch the stars with me?"

"That seems enjoyable". "Sure". Laura and Fie answered at the same time, they glanced at the other but quickly looked away, not wanting to ruin the moment, and laid down at each side of Rean.

"Don't mind if I do". Gaius said, laying down with his head towards his three friends and in a line with Rean.

"…fine, whatever". With a sigh, Alisa smiled before also laying down on the grass.

"…hey Gaius". Rean called out.

"Hmm?"

"This is a really beautiful place".

"Yeah… ain't it?" The lancer said with a calm smile.

* * *

The next morning.

After getting up everyone got together at the Worzel home for breakfast, sitting in a circle around the stove in the middle of the tent.

Starting from Lacan and going clockwise; first was Fatma, followed by Rean, then Fie, Alisa, Laura, Gaius, Sheeda, Thoma and Lily.

"Ahh, that was a great meal". Rean complimented.

"I don't think I could eat another bite…" Alisa added.

Last night, they had all stayed up till late stargazing, it wasn't until Fie had begun to nod off that they all went back to their respective beds to sleep.

"I am surprised we managed to eat it all so easily, considering yesterday's feast". Laura admitted.

"Well, you're all growing boys and girls, so eat up". Fatma encouraged.

"Riding takes a lot of energy, so I'd say eating like this is normal after a day out on the plains". Gaius chimed in.

"U-Umm… would anyone like more?" Sheeda asked a bit shyly, everyone shook their head adding a 'no thanks'.

"If there's any chicken left, we can wrap it in bamboo and take it with us". Her brother suggested. "Who knows? We might need something to gnaw on while we're out there today".

"O-okay!" Sheeda smiled.

"Let me help, too!" Lily joined in.

"I'll pour the leftover tea into some containers for you". Thoma added last and the three got up to do their self-appointed tasks.

"Ah, thanks". Rean said towards the three.

"You really are too kind…" The archer of Group B mumbled.

"You're our guests, what kind of hosts would we be if we didn't treat you as such?" Lacan asked back. "Anyway, here's the grand list of the tasks you'll be tending to today".

Gaius' father gave Rean the list, since he was closer.

"Thanks, let's see". The swordsman opened the envelope to see their tasks. "Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" Fie asked, noticing how Rean moved the paper to see both sides.

"There is only one". That drew the others' attention.

"I figured it couldn't hurt to give you fewer than yesterday". Lacan said before anyone could ask. "Feel free to take advantage of that extra time to do whatever strikes your fancy; maybe go off the beaten path a bit!" He added happily.

"…understood". Rean finally answered.

"You have our gratitude". Laura joined.

"Do you want to spend some more time with your grandfather today, Alisa?" Fatma asked out of nowhere with a giggle. "It sounds like you weren't able to spend much time with him yesterday".

"I… umm…"

"Gwyn stayed in the elder's home yesterday, right?" Rean asked.

"I imagine he ought to be up soon". The other sword user added.

"We can work on the tasks without you if you want". Fie offered.

"B-but…"

"Lacan! Are you there?" Before Alisa could say something, the Elder's voice called out and he along with Gwyn and Norton rushed inside.

"Oh, good morning". Fatma greeted.

"Morning, everyone". Gwyn said, although his expression said that there was nothing 'good' about it.

"Sorry to intrude". Norton added.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, it seems not all is well". Gaius' father guessed.

"I'm afraid you're right". Ivan confirmed. "We received word from Zender Gate just a short while ago". His next words sent a chill up everyone's spine. "They say the Imperial Army's watchtower has been attacked".

"It sounds like it all happened in the middle of the night". Norton followed. "And that's not the last of it, either".

"What do you mean?" Rean asked a bit fearfully.

"The Republican Army's base has been attacked too". Gwyn answered sending another chill. "This… isn't going to be pretty".

* * *

A few hours later once everyone finished their meal and helped prepare the settlement for evacuation.

"You sure you don't need us to help?" Rean asked.

"I appreciate your willingness, but we'll be fine". The Elder assured him. "We're used to the procedures for moving the settlement in case of an emergency".

"The same goes for you Gaius". Lacan quickly said, noticing his son's expression. "I assume you'll be heading to Zender Gate to learn more about the current situation from Lieutenant General Vander… not as a citizen of Nord, but as a student of Thors Military Academy".

"I will". He confirmed.

"Will you be staying here, Grandfather?" Alisa asked Gwyn.

"I will; I can use the truck, after all". The older Reinford confirmed. "And since I was here anyway, I might as well do what I can to get the settlement ready to move".

"All right, please take care of yourself".

"I'm sorry, Elder, Lacan". Norton apologized. "I feel terrible that I can't help you when you need it most".

"You have your own job to do, there's no need to worry about us". Ivan assured him.

"May the blessing of the winds and the Goddess be with you all, take care". With that Group B, along with Norton, quickly made their way to Zender Gate.

* * *

It was near 10 AM when they finally reached the base.

Just a glance was enough to tell that things were wrong, in front of the base were several tanks ready for combat.

"Looks like the Imperial Army's 3rd Armored Division…" Rean said worriedly.

"And it appears they're preparing for deployment". Fie added.

"Thanks everyone!" Norton said. "Let me go see if I can get permission to start taking photographs!" With that he quickly approached a soldier to ask.

"I wonder where Lieutenant General Vander could be". Laura wondered while looking around for him.

"We need to find him so he can tell us what's going on here!" Alisa added.

"I suspected you might show up". Someone said behind them, turning around they, all saw One-eyed Zechs approaching on top of a horse.

"Lieutenant General!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Did you have some business to attend to elsewhere, sir?" The black-haired swordsman asked.

"I thought I'd conduct another sweep of the area as a precaution". He answered. "But never mind that now, you came at the perfect time".

Group B looked curious, waiting for him to continue.

"A freight train bound for Roer departs thirty minutes from now, I want you all on board of that train; finish up your field study as quickly as you can and return to the academy".

"What?!"

"Sir, is that really necessary". Alisa and Laura asked.

"While things ultimately depend on the actions of the Republican Army the bottom line is that we may be mere hours away from armed conflict with the Calvard Republic". The lieutenant dropped that bomb. "I've already informed everyone at the settlement, did they not relay the message to you?"

"We can't just turn tail and pretend none of this is happening!" Rean all but yelled.

"…Lieutenant General". Gaius took a step forward. "Have you stablished which side attacked first?"

His question ended up surprising the others in Group B, not because of the question itself but the way Gaius spoke when asking, it was as if he had ignored anything else and just went to the hearth of the problem.

"That's what everyone should be asking". Fie chimed in.

"It's still under investigation". Zechs answered. "You have my assurance that the Imperial Army did not attack, we did not make the first move, nor have we retaliated; however, our army's watchtower was destroyed and several guards lost their lives, as the officer in charge of Zender Gate, I have a duty to act".

"So, there were casualties…" Laura murmured with a grimace.

"If we think that the damage in the Republican base was sabotage, how bad was the damage?" Fie asked earning a surprise look from the Lt General.

"…several of their facilities suffered major structural damage, their losses appear to be, at minimum, equal to ours; honestly, I'd estimate them to be far greater". As his words sunk in everyone arrived at the same conclusion.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Rean exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we've long since passed the point where leisurely discussing our possibilities was an option". Zechs regrettably informed them. "I will do all I can to avoid a full-scale war, but we're prepared for the possibility of armed conflict… and I suspect they are as well".

Group B looked down as images of tanks and airships fighting in Nord came to mind.

"…If that's your opinion, Lieutenant General". Except for one of them. "Will you at least allow me the chance to investigate what happened on my own?" Gaius asked, his expression and voice seemed calm but anyone looking at him could tell that he was anything but.

"I-investigate? On your own?" Alisa repeated.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I know the highlands like the back of my hand and when someone attempts to threaten the peace of my homeland…" He trailed off while closing his eyes and when he opened them again it showed how determined he was about this. "…I won't rest until I've unearthed the truth behind what's happening".

"…where should we begin then?" Rean asked.

"I think this also fall within the scope of our field study, too". Alisa added.

"No, wait". The lancer immediately turned around to look at his classmates. "This is the people of Nord's problem, there's no reason for you all to stay here and risk getting caught in the crossfire".

"You are staying here, aren't you?" Laura asked, already knowing the answer. "I believe that is reason enough".

"It wouldn't be the first time I'm in the middle of a battlefield and I'm not going to turn tail while you guys stay". Fie said next.

"Besides, it seems like your people have done a lot for my grandfather". Alisa chimed in.

"Gaius, we either all come back or we all stay". Rean followed with a smirk. "And if you're saying that you won't let us stay then I'll knock you out and drag you back with us, those are your options".

The lancer was taken aback and stared speechless at his classm- no, his friends.

"Heh, it appears you've lost this one, Gaius". One-eyed Zechs said with a chuckle gaining the local's attention.

"Lieutenant General, I…"

"It's currently, 10:05". Vander interrupted. "I will permit you until 12:30 to conduct your investigation". He said earning smiles from the teens. "I will do everything in my power to postpone any potential conflict until at least then".

"Thank you!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"We should make haste!"

"The watchtower is the best place to start".

"Sounds good, let's go".

Gaius, Rean, Laura, Fie and Alisa answered before running to their horses and riding off.

"Let's hope they find something". Lieutenant General Vander murmured before going inside the base, he had work to do in order to avoid the conflict.

And prepare in case a battle starts.

* * *

As everyone was making their way to the Imperial Watchtower.

"Thank you". Gaius said out of nowhere. "Really, I appreciate it more than you know".

"I-It's no big deal, honestly…" Alisa answered, a bit caught off guard both by him saying it out of nowhere and because of how serious he seemed to be.

"I agree with Alisa". Laura followed. "We're friends; we can't just leave you here while we go back".

"Agreed". Fie chimed in, earning a side glance from the swordswoman but neither said anything.

"I know you want to protect you people… but that's not the only reason you're doing this, is it?" Rean asked.

It was understandable to want to protect his friends and family, anyone could understand that, but they could just as easily be protected by moving to another part of the highlands; however, Gaius immediately jumped to wanting to find out who did this instead of wanting to go back to the settlement and help move.

"…you got me". The lancer admitted before taking a deep breath. "It ties back into why I accepted the lieutenant general's recommendation and entered the academy, too". He looked around the scenery. "I'm sure each of you feels the same about your own homes, but I love this land with all my heart; the wind racing across the highlands, the vast mountain peaks, the clear blue of the sky, the breathtaking beauty of the rising sun, the melancholy of the sunset, the twinkling of the stars in the twilight… I love everything about this land of Nord, it's a part of who I am".

"Wow". Rean expressed what everyone was thinking after hearing this. "I guess it hadn't sunk in how much Nord means to you".

"I-I'm certainly attached to Roer, but…" Alisa trailed off.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone state their love for their homeland like you did". Laura added.

"Why did you leave then?" Fie asked bluntly. "If you love it so much going to the academy seems counterproductive".

"Heh, I'm not surprised you'd find it strange". The tallest member of Class VII nodded. "To be honest, I'm still not totally sure what compelled me to do it". He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Back when I was a kid, the Republican Army built a base in the eastern plains and the Imperial Army responded in kind with their watchtower; it's made me more uneasy with every passing year".

The others shared a glance, understanding what he meant.

"Years ago, a traveling priest from the Sestina Church taught me all about the history of the continent". The lancer began. "One thing that stood out to me was just how many lives have been lost during the conflicts between the major powers; another major theme was just how profound of an impact the Orbal Revolution had on people's lives, even the concepts of time and distance have changed so much, in effect, the Orbal Revolution shrunk the world". Gaius grimaced as he said the next part. "It made me realize a sad truth, one that kind of scares me even now, that there was no guarantee my homeland could stay at peace forever; that one day, it might be drawn into outsiders' conflicts and be occupied and redistricted into oblivion".

Everyone stared at Gaius, who was leading the group, as his words sank in.

"I can't believe you were thinking about such weighty things even as a kid". The black-haired swordsman admitted with wide eyes.

"Does that mean you joined the academy so you could learn about the 'outside world' that posed a threat to your homeland?" Laura asked.

"Yeah… something among those lines". Gaius admitted. "When I realized how afraid I was, I knew I couldn't close my eyes, I wanted to do something, anything, to protect this land; as luck would have it, I met the lieutenant general, he's the one who told me about Thors Military Academy; one thing led to another, he offered me a recommendation, and before I knew it, I took him up on his offer". He smiled a bit. "So, there I was, green as grass, heading off to study abroad despite having no clue what life in the Empire was like" He looked at Laura over his shoulder. "Thinking back on how it all came together, what you said is probably what I was thinking back then".

"I think yours is probably the most incredible reason to join Thors". Fie gave her opinion.

"Haha… I have to agree". Rean supported. "I don't know too many people who love their home so much that they'd leave it behind to find a way to protect it".

"…it's not a sentiment I can imagine may Erebonians feeling, that's for sure". Alisa commented. "…but I think I finally understand".

"Hmm?"

"Oh… just an idle thought". The archer said when she noticed Laura's curious look. "But, having head Gaius pour out his heart to us, there's no way we can just walk away from this, not after the people of Nord gave us such a warm welcome and treated us like family".

"Took the words right out of my mouth". Rean said with a grin. "We'll get to the bottom of what's going here and stop the war from breaking out!"

"Nord may not be our home, but it has welcomed us with open arms, you have my blade at your disposal". Laura assured.

"Thanks, all of you". Gaius said. "Really… thank you". He felt really glad he decided to go to Thors.

* * *

To say that the watchtower had seen better days would be an understatement, a large chunk of the top was missing with signs of an explosion been responsible for taking it apart, a lot of parts from it where scattered on the ground and unlike last time every soldier there was on high alert.

"You can see shell damage everywhere". Rean thought out loud, looking at the damage. "It's even worse than I'd feared".

"They've confirmed casualties, too…" Alisa reminded. "I didn't think I'd ever have to see anything like this".

"I've seen worse… but not that many". Fie admitted.

"Do you think we might be in over our heads?" Laura asked worriedly.

"No, we have been in situations that looked impossible before and we've always come through". Rean countered, moving his horse to the side to look at the group. "We just have to stay calm and think, I'm sure we can do something here, too!"

"You're right!" Alisa nodded.

"My apologies, it seems I spoke out of turn". Laura said with a smile.

"Whatever we decide to do, we need to get a better grasp of the situation". Gaius commented.

"Yeah, let's find who's in charge and get their permission to start an investigation". The black-haired swordsman agreed.

…

After explaining the situation to the person in charge and getting their permission, not without been reminded to not interfere with the soldiers' duties, everyone split up and agreed to meet again in an hour to share what they find.

'Something's wrong'. Rean thought, he was standing in the platform looking at the damage the watchtower suffered.

He frowned in thought before raising his left arm towards it, standing in the direction the watchtower was most likely hit, and stood pointing at it, then looked at the base over at Calvard and used his right arm to point at it.

'It doesn't make sense'. According to Zats, whom he talked to before and tried to cheer up to no avail, the attack was made with shells but unless Calvard managed to invent shells that can curve in mid-air the attack couldn't have come from the base across the border. 'Then again…' He started to look to his right and, although a ways away from the base, it was possible to prepare mortar fire that would hit the watchtower at that angle from Calvard.

Rean could only groan in frustration, the only thing he did was discover that the attack could have been made from either somewhere on the highlands or at a distance from the base over at Calvard but no evidence of either.

'I should ask the soldiers if they saw anything but…' Rean trailed off, he had already talked with the only two people stationed in the base at the time of the attack that got off easy, all the others were injured and unconscious when they were transported back to Zender… or they were dead… and those two didn't mention anything about Calvard making any suspicious moves.

True, they might have been a bit relaxed given the fact that this area had never seen real combat but he doubts everyone would be unable to see mortars been moved and not inform someone.

On the other hand, maybe they did or maybe Calvard has a way to move equipment without been seen.

'Too many maybes'. He groaned internally.

"Hmm, Rean!" He turned when he heard his name and saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"Oh, hi Lander". The swordsman greeted him as he ran to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I made my way here as soon as I heard what happened". He answered. "I stopped by Gaius' settlement and they told me you went to Zender and they said you came here to investigate; did you find out anything?"

"Not so far, we're still going around trying to understand what happened; we're supposed to meet around 45 minutes from now". Rean explained.

"I see… do you know who attacked first, at least?" Lander asked.

"The Imperial Army denies having attacked first or in retaliation and I have no reason to doubt them". The black-haired teen answered. "But there are a few things that seem to indicate that Calvard wasn't the first to attack either…"

"So, you don't know". Lander summarized.

"Sorry, no". Rean admitted. "I have reason to believe the attack on the watchtower might have come from the highlands but it could just as well have been made from Calvard, albeit at quite a distance from their base, I'm afraid I don't know either way".

"Hmm…" The short haired teen closed his eyes in thought for a moment then suddenly opened and snapped his fingers. "If it came from the highlands, where do you think it could have come from?"

"…anywhere in the south, I can't be any more specific than that". The swordsman answered, albeit a bit confused by the question.

"And if it came from Calvard?"

"The only place I can see it coming from if they attacked is…" He trailed off pointing towards a place on the other side of the border. "Over there".

"You weren't kidding when you said it would have to be far from their base". Gaius' old friend commented. "But this is good then".

"...why?"

"You're saying that's the only place Calvard could have fired from, right?"

"According to a soldier the watchtower was hit by shells, unless they invented some sort of moving shell that can change trajectories, that's the only place I can see them firing and hitting this place where they did". Rean confirmed.

"Then I just have to go check it out". Lander said smiling. "If they fired from there then there has to be some evidence left, right?"

"Well… yeah, but going there now is dangerous".

"Don't worry about it Rean, I'm in good terms with the people at the base, my settlement is near it". The brown-haired teen assured him. "If I go and explain they'll let me search".

"Look, I don't doubt your word, but right now they are on high alert with the threat of armed combat, they may not want to let you do anything".

"I won't know unless I try". Lander countered and turned back, ready to go. "I should be able to come back around the time you guys are meeting up if I'm fast enough, if you have to go please tell someone here so I can ask them and follow you".

"Wait!" Rean stopped him. "I'm coming with".

"Wow, wow, Rean; I might be okay since they know me but you're an Erebonian, they won't let you get anywhere near the base".

"I won't know unless I try". He countered with his same words making him flinch.

"…damn it, Gaius wasn't kidding about you".

"And I'll ask you about that later, just give me a second and we'll go". Rean went away to talk with the soldier in charge of the watchtower, some words were exchanged and he gave him his sword and ARCUS before going back to Lander. "I asked him to tell the others where we're going, let's go".

"Why did you give him your sword and that other thing?" Lander asked as they ran to their horses.

"My sword, because if I appear armed it won't help our case". He said, quickly taking down everything his horse was carrying for more speed. "The other thing is called ARCUS, it's an orbment… a prototype and I don't think the makers will be happy if they learn Calvard got one from me".

Lander grimaced at his words.

'So, he is preparing in case Calvard decides to capture him'.

"Let's go, lead the way".

"…right".

With no more words exchanged they quickly made their way to the base.

* * *

"Anything I should know?" Rean asked.

Lander and him were about to arrive to the entrance of the base and the swordsman was, understandably, nervous.

"Be respectful, I can't give any more advice than that". Lander answered with a gulp.

"If that's all is needed then this should be easy". The black-haired teen tried to joke but it didn't really help.

Ten seconds later they saw the entrance to the Calvard base.

"Stop!" The two guards there ordered while raising their rifles.

Rean and Lander obliged and got down from their horses so they could talk face to face.

"Fritz, is that you? It's me Lander!" The person from Nord called out, that made them stop aiming at them.

"Lander? What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

Standing at 5' 10", the tan skinned man in his mid-twenties wearing the Calvard military uniform* with black hair kept short approached the two.

"Look, we're in the middle of something right now so I'll have to ask you to-"

"I know that why we're here". The lancer interrupted.

"…and who are you?" Fritz asked, looking at Rean.

"My name is Rean… I'm a student of Thors Military Academy". The swordsman answered.

And immediately got a rifle pointing at his head.

"Wait, wait!" Lander jumped in the middle. "I'll vouch for him; Rean is trying to figure out what happened".

"I can answer that for you; Erebonia infiltrated the base, planted explosives and then set them off!" Fritz yelled.

"We didn't do it". Rean said calmly, or as calmly as you can be when someone is pointing a gun at you. "I just came from the watchtower, I have reason to believe that there is something more happening here".

"Yeah, right! Hey, bring-"

"Fritz!" Lander yelled taking a step forward. "Don't you think something is weird here?" The soldier flinched at that question, which the person from Nord took as his cue to continue. "Why would Erebonia attack out of nowhere? Even more, why would they attack their own watchtower in the way they did, because I can assure you that they didn't came out unscathed". Fritz seemed to mull over his words and lowered his weapon a bit. "Look, we're here to find out what happened, Rean has reason to believe that the attack to the watchtower may have come from somewhere in the other side of the highlands, you don't have to let him inside the base just let us go where he thinks the attack would have come, IF it indeed came from here, you can even get soldiers to come with us if you want".

"…" Fritz stayed quiet for a few seconds, that felt like an eternity for the black-haired swordsman whose heart was about to burst from his chest.

"…bring me a horse and tell someone to come here to stand guard with you". He eventually said to the other guard.

"B-but-"

"I know the risks, just do as I said". He interrupted.

The other guard stared for a moment before going inside.

"I'll be accompanying you, if I suspect that something is off…" He trailed off.

The other two nodded in understanding.

…

Not a minute later the guard came back with a horse and the three started to move.

Rean lead the group, constantly looking at the watchtower to find the place the attack would have had to come from.

"Shouldn't you have checked with the officer in charge of the base?" Lander asked Fritz. "I'm not complaining but won't you get in trouble?"

"You're looking at the officer in charge". Both Rean and Lander turned to him after hearing this.

"Our captain was killed during the explosion".

"…I see". Rean murmured and went back to look at the watchtower.

"Fritz". The brown-haired teen approached and spoke quietly so Rean wouldn't overhear. "I hate to ask but I have to, is there any chance that the attack came from this side?"

"No". He answered in the same volume.

"Are you sure? Any chance it happened but you didn't know?"

"That's…" Fritz suddenly froze and widened his eyes in horror, making Lander gulp nervously. "There is one thing, some guy came to the base, said it was for an inspection on our mortars, someone mentioned that some of the mortars were damaged and would be replaced and he had already moved the damaged ones".

"Who?"

"I don't know, I didn't pay much attention at the time but…" The black-haired soldier trailed off.

"Hey, maybe the two things are unrelated". Lander tried to assure him.

"…let's hope so".

…

Ten minutes later they arrived at the area Rean thinks the attack could have come from.

It was a shame he came here under the current situation, the place was quite beautiful, it looked like most of the highlands with the surrounding mountains been the major difference.

"If the attack came from this side then it should be somewhere around this place". The swordsman said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm? What's that over there?" Lander asked, pointing to a piece of cloth colored like the surrounding area.

Fritz immediately moved his horse towards it, all the while muttering 'no, no' over and over.

As soon as he got close enough, he jumped down from his horse ran towards it and with one more moment of hesitation pulled the cloth off.

"…Aidios help us". The soldier muttered with a hand over his face.

"That's…"

"A mortar". Rean finished for Lander.

"Damn it all!" Fritz yelled. "Are you telling me the higher-ups want a war?!"

"H-hey, Fritz"

"What are those idiots thinking?!" He kept yelling for a minute before finally beginning to calm down. "…it seems our side really did attack first". The black-haired soldier murmured feeling dejected.

"…something's wrong". Rean thought out loud.

"Yeah, of course there is kid". Fritz said defeated.

"No, I mean… there is only one mortar".

"So?" Lander asked.

"According to the soldiers at the watchtower there was only one volley of mortar shells but only one shell couldn't have made the damage I saw". He explained. "Besides they said that there was smoke coming from the Calvard base before the shells hit…" The black-haired teen trailed off and moved his right hand to his chin in thought, a few moments later his eyes widened in realization. "A third party". He murmured.

"What was that?" Fritz and Lander asked.

"A third party". Rean repeated louder. "The attack couldn't have come from here but there is no other place that could have come from if it came from Calvard, which means it came from the highlands over at Erebonia's side, I don't know where exactly but I seriously doubt you could have sneaked in mortars without Erebonia noticing". The fuchsia eyed teen explained. "…hmm, no offense". He added as an afterthought.

"A third party, you say…?" Fritz seemed to mull over what he said. "…assuming everything you just said is true, although I can't rule out that you might be lying, that seems to be the logical conclusion".

"Mr. Fritz" Rean called out and moved to stand in front of him. "You said that you were in charge due to the circumstances". He bowed his head to be parallel to the ground. "Please, give my friends and I time to find out what happened".

"…are you sure you should be bowing to someone from Calvard?" The soldier asked, slightly taken aback.

"Nord is the home of a friend of mine". Rean answered, not moving from his position. "He loves his home and the last thing he wants is to see it in the middle of a war". He raised his head a bit to look at Fritz in the eye. "If necessary, I have no issue putting my forehead in the ground".

"…haha". The soldier from Calvard let out a chuckle. "To think that a kid would say something like that…this is completely off the record". He began, turning serious once again. "I am technically in charge of the base, my orders were to defend it and, if I find an opening in the Erebonian forces, to attack until someone comes to relieve me". Fritz looked at Rean in the eyes. "You have my word that, unless provoked, I will not begin any sort of armed conflict".

"Thank you!" Both Rean and Lander said at the same time.

"Now go back and find whoever did this, I have to report this and get some soldiers to guard it just in case, I'll tell them not to stop you".

With a nod the two got back on their horses and went back as quickly as possible.

As Fritz saw them move, he looked back to the mortar.

"Please, don't let this become a war". He murmured to no one.

As a soldier, he is ready to fight to protect his homeland and, if attacked, ready to retaliate.

But a fight because someone decided to play with them and force a conflict is not acceptable in his eyes.

'Funny, I actually believe in someone from Erebonia'. He let out another chuckle before grabbing his radio and call the base.

* * *

 ***: I don't know what the Calvard military uniform looks like, I tried to find out but I accidentally stumbled into some spoilers for CS3 and immediately stopped afterwards (I'm trying to avoid spoilers as much as possible) if anyone knows what they look like, and want to tell me, I will change it.**

 **One more bit of shameless self-promotion, I created a forum called 'Something you might find interesting', feel free to go take a look if you want.**

 **Anyway, omake time!**

* * *

"She went behind his back and secured the support of all of Reinford's major Shareholders". Alisa explained with an angry frown. "Everyone from Roer's ruling lord, Marquis Rogner, to the top brass of the Imperial Army was on her side; in the face of such overwhelming pressure from all sides, my grandfather was forced to capitulate".

"…wait a sec". Rean said, took out his ARCUS and marked a number. "Hey, it's me, how much stocks I have of the Reinford company… alright, buy until I have over fifty percent… I know, trust me on this". Rean hanged up.

"What was that?" Alisa asked.

"Wait~" He answered playfully, a minute later his ARCUS rang again. "Did it go well?... Great, thanks, see you later". He hanged up again and got up. "Come with me".

…

Over at Chairman Irina's office.

The doors suddenly slammed open and Rean entered, followed by Group B, some security guards and Gwyn.

"…may I help you?" Irina asked, curious at seeing her father there.

"You're fired". Rean said simply with a grin.

"…excuse me?"

"You're fired; Gwyn is once again the chairman, now shoo". The black-haired teen made a gesture with his hand to make her move.

"This joke isn't-"

"Oh, but this is no joke, why don't you ask Sharon who is the major stockholder of the Reinford Company?"

"…Sharon?" Irina asked.

"One moment, please". She moved to a phone and dialed a number, a few seconds later she hanged up. "Umm…"

"Is something wrong?" Rean asked happily.

"What did they say?" Irina asked.

"…the major stockholder is called Rean Schwarzer". The maid said slowly.

"…WHAT?!" Irina yelled.

"Yep, in other words, I own you; so once again, shoo".

"I-I don't- how-?"

"Because I'm incredible at buying stocks, security, please escort her out". Rean said to the two guards, they complied and grabbed a catatonic Irina by the arms and moved her.

"B-B-but-"

"BEGONE THOT" Rean yelled as Irina was taken away.

"…I cannot believe this is how I got back control of the company". Gwyn admitted as dumbfounded as everyone else.

* * *

 **Maybe not one of my best works but I really dislike Irina so I wanted to do something like this.**

 **Thanks to omegazero2718 for pointing out the 'Begone Thot' part**

 **Anyway, you know the drill, I hope you enjoyed and I'm always happy to read reviews.**

 **Until next time.**


	27. Millium Orion

**Millium Orion**

 **Once more, I created a forum called 'Something you might find interesting', feel free to go take a look.**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

If someone were to ask Rean in the future, he would say that his friends' first reaction was to be a bit upset but understood why he went to the Calvard base.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Of course, that would be a blatant lie that anyone who knows Class VII could tell.

"I am honestly incapable to even begin to fathom what logic you used to justify going to the Calvard base in this situation". Laura followed after Alisa's outburst, both glaring daggers at the black haired swordsman.

"Now, now, there was a good reason for-"

"We could be hours away from the beginning of a war, A WAR, with Calvard and you go to their base?! What if they captured you?!" The archer interrupted.

"H-hey guys, I know that it was a bit reckless-". Lander tried to appease them.

"And you!" Only to become the new target of Alisa's yells. "Why did you take him with you?!"

"B-because Rean's really stubborn… and we didn't have much time?" He said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Look, I understand that you're upset but we have other issues right now, do you think we could drop the matter of my stupidity until after we sort out this mess?" Rean asked and judging by the looks the others gave him they agreed.

They agreed on saying just how stupid he is after all this is over, that is.

"Good; now, as I was saying, I went over to that side to check if the attack could have come from there, judging by the area where the damage is, there aren't many places where Calvard could have launched an attack and hit the tower like they did; you guys probably thought the same, right?"

"…it's true". Fie spoke, for some reason she seemed far more stoic than usual. "I can only think of one place where the attack could have come if it's from Calvard and it's not near the base".

"That's what I thought as well, so Lander and I went to check after we convinced one of the guards of the base". Alisa seemed about to say something but Rean continued before she could. "After going to the area where the attack would have come from we found a single mortar there".

"Wait, so it really was Calvard that attacked first?" Gaius asked.

"No, that's not it". Lander answered. "Well, at least according to Rean". He looked back at the swordsman.

"After I talked with the guards on duty during the attack they said that there was only one volley of mortar shells". He looked at the watchtower. "Do any of you think that one, single, shell would have been enough to cause all that damage?"

The others turned towards the damaged facility and grimaced.

"I doubt it". Laura answered for everyone.

"So you're saying that Calvard didn't attack?" Gaius asked.

"I'm thinking a third party might be involved". Rean revealed. "I can't think of any other possibility, there weren't enough mortars there to cause this damage and the lieutenant general said that Erebonia didn't attack, not to mention that if the attack didn't come from Calvard it could have only come from somewhere in the highlands".

"How about you guys, any new leads?" Lander asked.

"Some, yeah". Gaius answered.

"We found a mortar shell manufactured by the Reinford Company". Alisa explained. "There are only a couple of models capable of firing this particular type of shell so the mortar definitely has to be Reinford as well, not to mention it's an old model that hasn't been used by the Imperial Army in years".

"That brings more credibility to Rean's theory". Laura chimed in. "There's no reason for Calvard to use weapons made in the Empire".

"True, even if they were trying to cover things up, this is pushing it". Fie agreed with her eyes closed.

"I think Rean's 'third party' theory might be correct, should we go tell the lieutenant general?" Lander asked.

"No, I'm afraid this isn't enough". Gaius answered. "This is all speculation unless we can find proof of an outsider's involvement".

"But how can we do that?" Alisa asked.

"I can only tell that the attack didn't come from the Calvard side but it's a lot easier to investigate when there is only one place the attack could have come from". Rean said.

"Indeed, the highlands are far too vast for us to simply go around and hope to find something, even if we were to split up". The blue haired swordswoman gave her opinion.

"And we don't have that much time left if what they told me about a time limit at Zender is true". Lander added while scratching his head.

"Hngg... should we… try and see if we get lucky?" The black haired teen asked, not seeing any other solution.

"Does anyone have a pen?" All heads turned towards the silver haired former jaeger.

"…sorry, what was that Fie?" Rean asked dumbly.

"A pen, does anyone have one?" She repeated with her usual expressionless tone.

"Hmm, I have one". Lander said a bit confused, taking a pen from his pocket and giving it to her.

"Cheers". She took the pen then walked towards their horses.

The others obviously followed and saw her take out the map of the highlands.

Fie placed the map on the ground and kneeled down while standing on the sole of her feet.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"I'm marking the places that could have been used to fire those shells". She answered matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you can guess them?" Lander asked.

"I just have to ask 'where would I launch an attack if I were this third party?'". Fie shrugged her shoulders as she marked another area.

"…so you have experience been responsible of these sort of attacks?" Laura asked.

Fie flinched almost imperceptibly right before marking another area.

"Maybe". She settled for answering that and continued, which of course earned a look from Laura.

"Emm… I think I'm missing something here". Lander whispered to Gaius.

"I'll tell you later, we have other things to worry about". He answered, his friend took the hint and left it at that.

"Done". The silver haired girl said and showed the map to them.

"That's… a lot more doable". Alisa said impressed.

Out of the entire highlands only three places were marked on the map.

"How did you do that?" Rean asked with wide eyes.

"If they're trying to incriminate Calvard then the mortars have to be in a place where people won't stumble on them on accident but it still is in firing range, since they couldn't afford to take practice shots it also needs to have a line of sight to the watchtower and, judging by the angle, it came from the south; this are the only places that meet those conditions". She explained.

"Fie". Rean said, taking the map from her hands.

"Yes?"

"You're awesome". He said with a wide grin.

The silver haired girl blinked once before looking away.

"It was nothing". She mumbled.

"No, this will be a tremendous help, thank you Fie". Gaius followed before also looking at the map. "There are three places and six of us, maybe we should split into teams of two?"

"That sounds good, whoever finds something can call the others with the ARCUS". Alisa agreed.

"So, how do we split up and who goes where?" Lander asked.

"Fie and I share a horse so we'll go here if there are no objections". Rean said.

It made sense, since having two people made it so the horse couldn't go as fast as with only one person and the point Rean marked is the closest to their current position.

"Fine by me". The only person that isn't a member of Class VII answered. "I think Gaius and I should go separately, we know the highlands better than you guys so we can act as guides".

"That is reasonable". Laura agreed. "Who goes with whom, though?"

"I say we flip for it". Alisa suggested, taking a mira coin. "Laura, heads you go with Lander, tails with Gaius, is that okay?"

The swordswoman nodded and the archer threw the coin up, she caught it when it fell back down and flipped it on the back of her hand.

"Tails". She announced.

"We'll go here". Lander pointed to another part of the map.

"Then we'll go here". Gaius looked at the last spot.

"Alright, let's tell the soldier in charge, get my sword and ARCUS back and get going".

In hindsight, Rean should have worded that differently, as reminding everyone of his stupidity in going to Calvard unarmed earned him more glares.

* * *

They all got on their horses and split up shortly after leaving the watchtower.

"Um… Fie?" Rean called out.

"Yes?" The silver haired girl asked.

"Could you please… loosen your grip a bit… it's getting hard to breathe". The swordsman requested.

The second they left the watchtower Fie had been steadily tightening her grip around his waist, now it was coming close to the point where he was going to start having trouble breathing soon.

"I could fall". The gun-sword user said, although her tone made it clear that was just a poor excuse and that she was aware of what she was doing.

Although Rean already suspected that much, she wasn't someone that would do this unknowingly.

"What did I do?" The swordsman asked.

"Can't you tell?"

"…I went to Calvard on my own?"

"Unarmed". Fie added.

"I had to go check if the attack came from there-". That was clearly the wrong thing to say, if Fie is sudden need to crush his lungs was any indication.

"You could have told us and we would have go along with you".

"And if I did that all of us could have been captured". Rean argued back.

"It would have been better if you were captured alone?" Fie asked with half closed eyes.

"Yes". The swordsman answered and prepared himself for the former jaeger to crush his lungs a bit more.

But that didn't happen.

In fact, Fie suddenly stopped making it hard for him to breathe.

"Fie…?" He called a bit hesitantly but got no response. "…look, I was aware of the risks but knowing whether or not Calvard was the one to attack was just as important as to know if it didn't, maybe even more so".

If Calvard was indeed the one to attack and self-sabotaged their base to make it seem like Erebonia attacked them first then it could very well mean that they were already prepared for a war in the Nord Highlands.

The Erebonian side, although not unprepared, wasn't expecting any sort of attack and could be caught off guard if that was the case.

And there was no way Fie didn't realize this given her background.

"And if all of us were to be captured then there would be no one left to investigate what happened so yes, it was better if I didn't involve you guys". He finished.

For a long minute there was silence, with the exception of the horse's steps and the wind blowing.

"-Sigh-". Eventually Fie let out a sigh. "I can't find any problem with your logic".

"Then-"

"But don't do that again". She interrupted.

"…unless the situation absolutely requires it I won't do something like that again".

"Shouldn't you say something like 'I promise I won't do it again' in this sort of situation?" The silver haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow. 'At least according to some of the books Emma made me read for classes'.

"Hehe, I've been told I can't tell when to say things like that". Rean answered with a nervous chuckle.

"…whatever, it's fine… but just to clarify, you will ask other people their opinion before deciding that a situation requires you to do something like this again".

The swordsman turned his head to look at her and nodded.

"Deal".

Fie let a small smile grace her lips.

"By the way, aren't we there yet?" She asked.

"If the attack came from here then it should around this area".

RING

Fie's ARCUS rang before they could think more about it.

" _Hey Fie, it's Alisa, I think we have something_ ". The archer said from the other end.

"Got it, we'll meet you there". She answered and hung up. "Alisa says they found something".

Rean nodded and quickly turned the horse around and sprinted towards Alisa and Lander's location.

* * *

"Hey guys". Rean greeted as they approached the others and he and Fie got down from the horse to join them, Laura and Gaius were already there.

"What did you find?" Fie asked.

"That". Alisa pointed up.

In front of them was a rock formation acting as a dead end for them but above them in a slope a rope ladder was folded.

"I don't believe a rope ladder here can be a mere coincidence". Laura thought out loud. "Do the people of Nord use this area for anything?"

"No". Lander answered first.

"Not that I've known of". Gaius followed.

"This just got that much more suspicious, then". Alisa spoke up. "Perhaps the mortar was fired from somewhere up here?"

"It's worth a look, at the very least". Rean gave his opinion. "But how can we reach it…?"

"I don't think we can climb the cliff face". Lander thought. "Think you can shoot it down with an arrow? There is a cord there keeping it tied so it could fall if you hit it"

"I appreciate the confidence but I'm not THAT good of a shot". Alisa answered. "I can try if you want but no promises".

"Hmm…"

"Is something the matter Rean?" Laura asked, noticing the pensive look on her fellow sword user.

"…I think I have an idea… maybe". He turned towards Fie. "Can you jump up there?"

"I could jump _from_ there but not up there from here". She answered.

"What if I give you a boost?" The former jaeger frowned in thought for a moment.

"…It's worth a try".

With no more words Rean walked closer to the wall while Fie took some more distance.

"Ready?" Rean nodded and placed his hands together to act as a stepping stone. "Here I go"

Fie ran towards him, placed a foot on his hands; Rean bended his knees and used as much strength as he had to throw the silver haired girl towards the ladder.

But it wasn't enough.

"Tch". Fie clicked her tongue when she noticed she won't make it up there and prepared to land, rolling in the ground as she landed to avoid any injuries.

"Damn it, that was close". Alisa voiced.

"Shame Sara hasn't given back my grapple". Fie thought out loud. "I'll ask her for it when we go back".

"Should we try again?" Rean asked.

"I don't believe it would work, you were close but not so much as to think that it would be enough to try and put a bit more effort". Laura gave her opinion.

It was true, Fie was around three feet away before gravity did its work and Rean had put as much strength as possible in throwing her.

"Hmm… then, what if you had something to grab and use as a stepping stone?" All eyes turned towards Lander.

"Then I could make it". Fie answered.

"It sounds like you have an idea". Gaius commented.

"Something like that". The other person from Nord grinned and took out his spear that was strapped on his back. "Give me some room, please".

They looked at him curiously, except Gaius, but did as told.

"Let's see… around there should be good". Lander mumbled.

He then twirled his spear and held it backwards.

"Wait… he is going to throw the spear and make it a stepping stone?" Alisa asked.

"Apparently". Rean answered with a confused frown.

"Can the spear pierce the rocks?" Fie wondered.

"Just wait and see". Gaius suggested, apparently already knowing what is going to happen.

Lander took several deep breaths and with each one wind seemed to be moving around his spear.

Then he took a stance with his right foot behind him, his left palm open and aiming at the wall in front of him and his right hand holding his spear as if it was a javelin.

"HA!" In one movement he threw his spear forwards and a gust of wind seemed to form from it making the Class VII members to shield their eyes.

"That should do it, right?" Lander asked the moment the wind died down, the others looked and saw his spear stuck around the area Fie had managed to reach on her first jump.

"Impressive". Laura complimented.

"I don't carry that thing around just for show". Lander said with a chuckle.

"Good job". Rean said with a grin. "Let's try again, Fie".

"Yeah".

They went back to their previous position and repeated the process.

This time Fie made it to the spear, grabbed it and climbed on top of it, then used it to jump the rest of the way to the top.

She made a quick scan of the top before turning around and using one of her daggers to cut the rope keeping the ladder rolled and let it fall so the others can get up.

"You guys go ahead, I'll go last and grab my spear". Lander said.

"Alright". Rean answered.

Everyone climbed up the ladder, on top of it was a small path leading to a plateau.

With three mortars set up and aiming towards the watchtower.

"Well, seems like we found something". Lander said when he caught up with the others.

Everyone moved near them and Alisa kneeled to check the weapons.

"Well, well… old orbal mortars, all Reinford models, too". She said after just a few seconds of looking. "And it looks like they've been used recently".

"So they were using this as their hiding spot". Laura mumbled.

"I can see why they chose this place, who would think to look here?" Gaius commented. "They must have fled the area after firing them last night, leaving the launchers where they were".

"But this isn't enough evidence to avert the war". Fie informed them.

"You're right, unfortunately". Rean agreed. "If we just had a bit more evidence…"

"Still, this will prove useful in our investigation; should we report this to the lieutenant general?" The blue haired member of the group suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea". Alisa supported.

"All right, let's go report". The Eight Leaves practitioner agreed.

They all made their way back down the ladder and were moving towards the horses when they saw-.

"What's that?" Rean asked, noticing a strange object on top of a plateau in front of them.

"Isn't that…?" Fie trailed off trying to get a better look before jumping to conclusions.

A silver colored object carrying what looked like a child took off from the ground and began flying.

"Isn't that the thing we saw in Bareahard?" Rean asked looking at Fie.

"Looks like it". She confirmed with a nod.

"It seemed to be carrying something". Laura commented.

"Get to the horses!" The black haired teen yelled, already moving. "It can't be a coincidence that they'd show up NOW, of all times!"

No one argued and soon everyone were saddled up and riding towards it.

It wasn't easy since the object was far quicker than the horses but thanks to the lack of obstructions they were able to keep sight of it.

* * *

The object eventually seemed to land on the stone circle, obviously making that the group's next stop.

"I definitely saw them land around here-" Rean said but stopped when he felt a presence.

"There is someone up ahead". Fie said.

"I can sense them too". The swordsman supported.

"Really?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah… I'm betting it's that thing we're chasing". Gaius added.

"We're close". Lander mumbled.

"It looked like it was carrying a young girl". Laura commented.

"Well, we'll find out what we're dealing with soon enough!" Everyone nodded at Rean's words and dismounted to be ready to fight at a moment's notice before moving up the small slope. "There they are!"

"She really does look like a child…" Alisa thought out loud a bit surprised.

"Is that thing some Erebonian weapon?" Lander asked, pointing at the silver object next to her.

"…I don't know". Laura answered a bit uncertain, comparing its appearance with the 'scarecrows' Instructor Sara uses for combat training.

They slowly approached, with their hands near their weapons in case they needed to draw them quickly.

"Mmm… I think that about covers everything". The child said, she has short blue hair a shade lighter than Laura, wearing a jumpsuit in the same color scheme than the silver object with her with two cuffs like objects on her wrists.

The silver colored object looked eerily similar to the 'scarecrows' the only real difference been that this one was bigger, the color and that its limbs were longer, resembling real arms, although without fingers.

"Now, what to do…? It'd be easy enough to overpower them, but there's a god chance some of them would get away…" She continued her ramble. "But… just killing them all seems really cruel, too".

"Halt! Stay where you are!" Rean ordered, his right hand ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice.

The girl turned around and her eyes widened a bit.

"Ohhh, it's the military academy students!" The blue haired girl said with a carefree grin, as if she just met an old acquaintance.

"Sh-she knows about us…?!" Rean blurted out in surprise.

"H-How?" Alisa followed.

"Who are you?" Laura asked, ignoring her own surprise at hearing her say that.

"And what's that thing?" Fie asked next.

The silver object did an intelligible sound, further confusing Group B.

Rean and Gaius exchanged a look before taking a few steps forward.

"So… who are you?" Rean asked cautiously. "Were you involved with the attacks on the watchtower and the Republican Army's base?"

"We'd rather not accuse you of a crime you didn't commit". Gaius said next. "But could you at least tell us who you are and what you're doing here?"

"Aww, how did I end up being the bad guy?" She whined, sounding like her age, if it wasn't for the silver object beside her they would have probably thought she was just lost. "This is gonna make things a bit sticky…" She mumbled with a frown when her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh… OH! I know what I can do! Everything'll go hunky-dory if you guys help me out!" The girl said happily.

Everyone looked at her confused, wondering what she means.

"But first, I hope you don't mind if I give you a little test, just to be sure you're up to the challenge". She cracked a confident smirk before moving in front of the silver object and giggle; said object let out another sound that they couldn't understand.

"Is that a challenge?" Laura asked, already guessing the answer.

The girl smirked again and adopted a fighting pose with her hands in front of her and the right leg behind the left.

"I'm Millium! Millium Orion". Millium introduced herself as Group B and Lander prepared their weapons. "And this is Airgetlam, but you can just call him Lammy for short". She introduced the silver object. "Okay! Let's get started!" For some reason, her tone sounded more like a kid about to play a game than a person about to fight.

She lunged towards them and swung her right hand as to punch air, Airgetlam imitated the move but in range to actually hit them.

Everyone moved out of the way so Airgetlam only hit the ground and they all noted the small cracks that formed where the silver object's fist hit.

Rean quickly made a combat link with Laura and both lunged towards the silver object with their swords poised.

Airgetlam crossed its arms to guard and withstood the hit from both swords before uncrossing them and force the two sword users away.

In that opening Alisa threw two arrows but they bounced off, Lammy didn't even registered her and instead turned to Lander who had moved in range and thrusted his spear.

Airgetlam dodged to the side before moving his left arm to deliver a quick jab to the local.

Gaius forced the arm away by thrusting his spear and make a gale hit it.

"Stop". Fie said; while everyone else was keeping Airgetlam busy she had quickly snuck around and was now a few steps behind Millium, her gun-swords aimed at the back of her head.

"Oh, you're pretty good". Millium complimented with a grin, not at all bothered by the weapon aimed at her.

"Surrender". The former jaeger ordered in her monotone voice.

"Hmmm… don't wanna".

As soon as she heard those words Fie closed the distance and hit her on the back of the head with the flat side of her weapon.

"Too weak".

"Eh?" Caught off guard by that response Fie barely had time to dodge Airgetlam's fist aimed at her head.

She took one step backwards but was off-balance due to the surprise; Millium didn't waste time and quickly moved again, the silver object imitating her moves to hit her body.

Instead of trying to block, Fie jumped and positioned herself so that the sole of her feet were angled against Airgetlam's fist, it connected but she didn't try and fight the momentum so she was sent flying through the air and rolled a few times when she hit the ground to avoid any real damage.

"You okay, Fie?" Rean asked as everyone regrouped.

"Yeah…" The silver haired girl trailed off with a scowl at Millium.

True she had used the flat side of her weapon so that the girl would end up unconscious and not dead, they needed to know what was happening and she was their only lead so far after all, but to have no reaction at all to been hit was strange.

"Lammy, barrier". Millium said, crossing her arms while Lammy crossed his own arms in front of her; several small hexagons appeared and formed a circle around them but disappeared a moment later with both of them going back to their normal stance.

"What was that?" Lander asked.

"I don't know… if we take it literally then that thing just created a barrier". Laura answered.

"Hey, I told you, his name's Airgetlam". Millium chimed in before pointing towards the group. "Blow 'em away". Airgetlam's eyes shone for a second before shooting laser beams from them.

Everyone scattered to avoid the beam and the small explosions that followed its path a moment later.

Not giving themselves a moment to be surprised by the attack, Rean and Fie formed a combat link while Gaius and Laura formed another.

Both pairs moved to each side of Millium and Airgetlam and rushed towards them with weapons at the ready.

The 'scarecrow' look-alike used its arms to block them, one for each pair.

This gave Lander the perfect opportunity to slip past it and thrust his spear towards Millium.

The blue haired girl jumped to the side to dodge.

Exactly to where Alisa was aiming and got hit by an arrow aimed at her leg in order to impede her movement.

This didn't have the desired effect since the arrow bounced off the same way it had Airgetlam before.

"What the…?!" The archer could only say that before Lammy spun in place and forced the five close range fighters away.

He then moved behind Millium and both of them crossed their arms causing another circle of small hexagons to form.

"…you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Rean asked, noticing she did the same thing after been hit by Fie's weapon.

"I think so". Gaius answered.

"I believe I have reached the same conclusion". Laura followed.

Fie, Alisa and Lander nodded.

"We need to hit Millium and subdue her before Airgetlam gets a chance to cast that barrier again". The Eight Leaves practitioner summarized, his eyes not moving from their opponents.

"If I get an opening I can close the distance and disable her barrier". Fie offered.

"I'll create that opening for you". Alisa said, earning a few surprised glances. "Make sure to time it right".

"Got it". The silver haired girl nodded, forming a new combat link with her.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Millium asked, still grinning like when the fight started. "If you're not coming to attack me-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the archer taking aim towards her; that alone wouldn't make her stop.

"Charging orbal energy". But the circle the size of the blond girl that appeared in front of her bow did. "Rosetta Arrow". She let go of the string of her bow and instead of one arrow at least a dozen of them were released towards them.

Airgetlam crossed its arms and tanked the hits while Millium stood behind him.

And the moment the last arrow hit, Fie moved around the silver object and hit Millium with her daggers in a cross pattern.

Like before, that didn't have an impact but if everyone's guess was correct-

Lammy seemed to be about to cast that barrier again but before it could, Laura, Gaius and Lander all rushed towards it with a downward hit from their respective weapons, forcing it to block.

Rean didn't waste the opportunity and quickly closed the distance with his sword sheathed to his side.

'Fourth form: Autumn Leaf Cutter'. While using the blunt side of his weapons he drew it and hit Millium in the stomach knocking the air out of her.

The impact sent her back a few feet and Fie quickly caught her from behind, keeping her arms restrained.

"Wow! You guys are pretty tough!" She complimented while taking a few deep breaths, not at all bothered by her situation. "Yep! Looks like you'll be great for the job, all right!"

"What is that job to begin with?" Lander asked.

"You were the one who attacked both of those military facilities, weren't you?" Alisa accused.

"Oh! Nonononono! That wasn't me!" She denied while moving her hands from side to side for emphasis, as much as she could with Fie restraining her at least. "Gyah, what can I say to make you believe me…?" She seemed to be asking both them and herself.

Rean and Gaius sheathed their weapons and approached her while the others kept an eye on Airgetlam in case it made any moves.

"Just tell us what you can". The Eight Leaves practitioner offered. "Anything you know that might help us find who was actually responsible".

"You said you wanted our help?" Gaius asked. "If helping you would restore peace to the highlands, we're ready to help out however we can but you have to talk to us; help us understand what's happening".

Millium pursed her lips, debating if she should tell them or not.

"Come on, you two…" Alisa trailed off, still believing that she was responsible for both attacks.

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that we found her here?" Fie asked, agreeing with the archer.

"What do you even want our help with to begin with?" Laura asked next.

"Hmm…" Millium smiled and. "Well, what I want you to help me with is capturing the small armed group responsible for attacking the watchtower and the Republican Army's base".

Everyone couldn't help but be surprised at hearing this.

"Wh-what did you just say?!" The blond archer blurted out.

"You saw those mortars earlier, right?" The small girl asked. "There's a bunch more hidden near the Republican Army's base; I'm guessing it was the same group that set them up at both locations".

"I was near the base and only found one mortar". Lander said, thinking this might be a lie.

"Did you check the entire surroundings or only a place from where they could have attacked the watchtower?" Millium asked with a grin.

Everyone turned towards the two that went there and judging from their expressions, it was the second option.

"Do you have any idea who this armed group might be?" Laura asked.

"Hmm… well, I'm not 100% sure or anything". Millium admitted. "But they looked like a bunch of jaeger dropouts, so I'm guessing they're working for a pretty meaty chunk of mira; I was on my way to go find out for sure".

"Wait, then…"

"You know where they are?!" Gaius asked after Rean trailed off.

"Sure do! They're up in the north of the highlands". She nodded happily. "If you promise to help me out, I'd be happy to you the way; sooo… how about it?"

Everyone glanced at each other before nodding and Fie let go of Millium.

"All right, you have our aid; I'm Rean Schwarzer, Thors Military Academy, Class VII".

"Gaius Worzel"

"I'm Alisa Reinford; it's… umm… nice to meet you?"

"My name is Laura S. Arseid"

"Fie Clausell"

"Lander Nielsen".

"By the way, you were the one that got into Aurochs Fort about a month ago, right?" Rean asked.

Millium chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"You knew that was us, huh? It'd be super cool if we could just… y'know… put that whole thing behind us for the time being…"

Rean shrugged, now wasn't the time to be upset by that, plus he really wasn't that upset about it; if anything he was curious about why she did it.

"Nice to meet you all, too!" Millium finally said. "Anyway, what are we just hanging around here for? Let's make for the north of the highlands".

"All right, but I'd like to swing by the settlement first". Gaius said.

"Yeah, we should use their telephone to report back to Zender Gate about everything we've found out so far". Alisa supported.

"Okay, let's get going then".

Everyone turned back and walked towards the horses.

Rean got on his when a thought crossed his mind.

"By the way, are you going to be riding on the back of… Airgetlam, was it?"

"Mmm… well, I co~uld…" She trailed off before jumping on the back of Rean's horse. "…but I think I'm gonna ride on the back of your horse instead!"

"Wait, what?"

"Lammy!" She said, Lammy did an unintelligible sound before disappearing.

"Whoa!" Alisa couldn't help but exclaim after seeing that.

"It disappeared…" Laura trailed off, blinking a few times.

"That seemed familiar". Fie murmured.

"C'mon! Are we going or not?" Millium said before raising an arm up to the sky. "Let's go catch us some big bad wannabe-jaegers!" She exclaimed with the same enthusiasm one would hear a kid about to go play.

"All right… but Millium, Fie has actually been riding behind me this whole time, so could you go with another person?" Rean asked calmly.

"We would waste time, let's go!" She said back, clearly not intending to move.

"Umm… well…" The swordsman looked towards Fie.

"…I'll just ride with someone else". She said in monotone.

"Then it's all set! Let's go!" Millium repeated, pointing forwards.

Fie got up behind Alisa and the group began their way back to Gaius' camp.

* * *

As they approached the settlement everyone noticed the airship making a round above the camp before turning back.

"A Republican Army airship?!"

"What's it doing this deep into the highlands?!" Rean and Alisa asked, concern clear in their faces.

"This is what they call 'invasive reconnaissance' or something like that, right?'" Millium mentioned. "They basically trespass with juuuuuust enough force to see what the enemy's up to and how many troops they've got".

"Didn't you say that the guy in charge of the Calvard base wouldn't start a fight?" Fie asked the swordsman.

"He said he wouldn't unless provoked but he is just in charge temporary, someone was going to relieve him and I don't know what that person will do when they arrive". The black haired teen answered.

"How did you know about that?" Laura asked the newest member of their group.

"It's a seeeeeecret". Millium answered with a giggle. "Anyway, don't you guys need to get a hold of Zender Gate?"

That got them back on track and they all entered the camp, left their horses and ran to the Elder's tent where the phone is.

After they explained the entire situation to the Lieutenant General he extended their deadline until 15:00; how he is going to avoid conflict till then, they don't know but they don't have the luxury to think about it.

"So, the culprits used to be members of a jaeger corps…" Lacan summarized.

"I've heard the term mentioned before, but I know little of them". The Elder added.

"Well… they're trouble, that's for sure". Gywn said with a scowl.

"Let us handle this". Gaius requested.

"We're not going to let anyone start a war here!" Rean promised.

"…It appears that even if I wished to sway you, your mind is already made up". Elder Ivan said.

"Hmm; let me see if I can get this phone to pick up the orbal waves from your ARCUS units". The older Reinford there said, he did something with the phone before telling them to give him a call if anything happens.

"Thank you, Grandfather!"

"May the winds and the Goddess guide you; I'll be praying for your safety". With those words from Gaius' father the group left the tent.

* * *

"Heheh; let's jam!" Millium said excitedly.

"Okay, we're counting on you to show us the way". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

"Where in the northern highlands are they hiding, anyway?" Alisa asked.

"Oh, I think you probably know the place, y'know that huge statue north of here?" The blue haired girl asked earning several nods in response. "There's a creepy old ruin around back, that's where they're all holed up".

"Then that's where we're headed". Gaius said, everyone else nodded and quickly saddled up.

* * *

Aside from a few monsters bothering them they managed to make their way to the ruins Millium mentioned with little trouble.

Like the girl had said the place seemed creepy, everything was dark with the mountains blocking most of the sun and the entrance been a giant double door, along with some debris and weird symbols on the walls.

"Is this the place?"

"Yep". Millium answered Gaius.

"Crazy to think this places dates all the way back to the Neolithic era over a thousand years ago". Rean thought out loud.

"According to a legend there is an evil djinn sealed there". Lander mentioned. "Of course there is no way to know that for sure".

"A-and you're sure that armed group you mentioned is hiding in here?" Alisa asked the youngest blue haired girl.

"Yup, I think they're probably lying low deep down in the quarry". Millium confirmed.

"That's what I would do". Fie said offhandedly.

"I mean, I know they're here; I saw a bunch of them stream in from the entrance up there about an hour ago". The newest member of the group said while pointing to another entrance to their left and above a series of large slops.

"But how'd they get up there in the first place?" Rean asked.

"Maybe they used a rope ladder like with the mortars?" Alisa offered.

"I don't see anything like that". Lander said.

"Anyway, we'll need to go in from this entrance down here; me and Lammy could fly up there no problem, but that doesn't help the rest of you out much".

"Can't Airgetlam carry us there?" Rean asked.

"Well, he _could_ but we can only separate a certain distance and carrying me and you guys would be a bit much". She answered. "A~nd before you say anything, making several trips while carrying me and one of you guys would also be too much; he can at most carry me and something half my weight at the same time".

"Well, that's that then, but…" The archer trailed off, looking at the double stone doors in front of them.

"Do you think you can use some of that explosive to bring the door down Fie?" The Eight Leaves practitioner asked.

"Hmm… maybe, I'm not sure I have enough, though".

"Oh don't sweat it, just leave the door to us". Millium chimed in and hopped down from Rean's horse.

She raised an arm and called "Lammy" making her partner appear.

She took a fighting stance, reeled her right arm back, Airgetlam imitating her and then punched.

The strike from the silver object cracked the door.

"Hehe, you're sturdier than I thought… no matter". The girl grinned and repeated the motion, once again the entrance was dented and in the third strike it gave in breaking in several pieces.

"…I am suddenly so glad she's on our side". Alisa said with a gulp.

"Ditto". Rean answered.

"Amazing…" Gaius thought out loud with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Lammy!" Millium said with a giggle; he said something intelligible again before Millium turned around and saw everyone's flabbergasted expression. "Hmm? What's wrong? I thought we were in a hurry to catch those bad guys in here".

"Y-yeah, we are but…" The black haired swordsman trailed off.

"What IS that thing?" The archer finished for him with half-closed eyes.

"Mmm… sorry, can't tell you; that's classified info!" Millium said, moving her head to the side.

"We can continue this inquiry at a later time; let's get inside". Laura suggested.

"Before that". The other swordsman said and turned to Lander. "I need you to stay here".

"…what?"

"We're about to go find a group of mercenaries that clearly don't have a problem with starting wars and attempt to arrest them".

"You're not going to say that this is too dangerous for me, are you?" The lancer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, this is dangerous no matter who you are, but if we can't catch them then someone has to tell the Lieutenant General where they are". He explained.

"…he has a point". Fie supported. "There is no guarantee we will manage to win".

"Exactly; so, if we lose, someone has to go and tell what happened". Rean continued.

"I see your point, but why does it have to be me?" Lander asked.

"Because you don't have one of these". The swordsman took out his ARCUS unit and showed it to him. "Millium doesn't have one but we need her to guide us and don't get me wrong, you're a good fighter, but we can fight better when we use the combat links and having someone who can't use them could prove detrimental".

"I agree with Rean". Gaius gave his two cents. "I would like to fight alongside you my friend, but we have to win no matter what, we can't afford to take chances".

"… -sigh- fine, I'll stay here, if I don't hear from you guys in…" He took a pocket watch from his pocket and checked it. "…one hour, I will rush back to Zender and tell them what happened".

"Thanks". The other local said.

"Just don't make me go back, it can be a bit boring to ride without someone to talk to". Lander said with a grin. "Same goes for you guys".

"By the way, I have an ARCUS". The blue haired girl said innocently and showing her own ARCUS unit.

"Wait, what?" Alisa blurted out.

"Why do you have one?" Laura wondered.

"Sorry, classified". She answered with a grin and placing her ARCUS back in a pocket in her suit. "Anyway, we're wasting time, let's go!"

Millium turned towards the ruins and walked in giving the others no chance to ask any more questions.

* * *

The inside of the ruins were strange.

Not only was it illuminated by some strange glowing rocks but Gaius and Fie felt that something else was different.

They're not sure what exactly, but there is something about these ruins that is different from the rest of the highlands and it's not its 'creepy, old abandoned quarry vibe' as Millium eloquently put it.

Whatever it was, they couldn't think on it more since a strange monster quickly moved towards them.

Although more than a monster, it looked like a stone humanoid figure given life, its arms were disproportionally large compared to the rest of its body, with a triangle like helmet starting from their shoulders and joining together at the top of their faces and two bright yellow lights for eyes.

"Wh-what's that?" The archer asked.

"Watch out!" Rean yelled. "Millium, can you make a combat link?"

"Sure can". She answered.

"Do you mind making one with me?" The answer to his question was Millium creating a combat link.

Everyone unsheathed their respective weapons and prepared to fight.

…

"Piece of cake!" Millium said with a grin once the battle was over.

"They seemed different from all the monsters we've fought so far". Alisa mentioned. "Like our orbal arts affected them differently, somehow".

"True, I wonder what could be the reason". Laura chimed in.

"It doesn't matter, we have Lammy with us so there is nothing to worry about!" The youngest member of the group said with her hands behind her head.

"I guess it's good that you're confident". Gaius gave his opinion.

"We should move". Fie said.

They all nodded and moved deeper into the ruins.

* * *

The path inside of the ruins was more or less linear with almost nothing but monsters to block their path and a few stone doors that Airgetlam made quick work of.

The monsters consisted of the rock humanoids from before, some oversized white spiders and a weird tentacle ending in a mouth that protruded from the ground.

The glowing rocks provided enough light so they know where they're going and can fight without trouble.

They continued the path and eventually.

"Stop". Fie said in a hushed voice.

Everyone did as told.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Alisa asked, a bit startled at the sudden order.

"There are others nearby". Rean answered before she could.

Everyone kept quiet and heard some voices at the top of some stairs.

"I hear them, too; we're definitely not the only ones here". The archer said.

"It sounds as though they're quarreling about something…" Laura mentioned.

"By the flow of the wind, I'm guessing there are six or seven of them". Gaius said.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" Millium praised, 'yelling in a hushed voice'. "How can you sense this kind of stuff?"

"It's… kind of hard to explain". The Eight Leaves swordsman answered. "I suppose you could say I picked it up as a result of my training".

"It's not something I could really teach anyone". Gaius followed.

"Meanies". Millium said with a pout.

"Says the girl with the laser shooting 'scarecrow'". Fie answered offhandedly.

"In any case, they don't appear to have noticed our presence, this is our chance". Laura cut in.

"Yeah, let's get ready and charge in".

On top of the stairs was an open area with a cliff on the opposite side and some debris lying around.

"Come on! We've fulfilled out part of the bargain!" A man wearing a dark blue jacket, similar colored pants and helmet with what looked like a gas mask covering his entire face and with two bronze shoulder pads said.

"Just give us the rest of the money already!" Another man wearing the exact same outfit said.

There were four men with the same outfit all looking at the odd one out.

This other man looked to be in his thirties with blue-grey hair hanging out in a curl style, a pair of glasses and was wearing a grey military jacket with some light brown and white linings on the edges, attached by a tan brown short shoulder cloth with a gold pin and line attach seen across the front, tan bare pants and brown boots with a light blue belt and an arm band on his left arm.

"Hmph, I'm afraid that's not strictly true". The bespectacled man said while pushing up his glasses. "Your contract states that you will receive the rest of the money when the Imperial and Republican armies begin combat". He grinned. "If this current stalemate continues, we may find it necessary to give them another… gentle nudge in the right direction".

"Ugh… what a pain". One of the uniformed man grunted.

"But just think… we hold out a little longer and we'll have more mira than we know what to do with". Another one said.

"You said your name's G, right?" One of the two jaeger dropouts that had stayed quite so far asked. "How do you have this kind of cash to throw around, anyway? How does anyone?"

"I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but… five million mira? Just for the advance payment?" The fourth one spoke. "That's serious moneyM you must have some powerful backs in the wings-".

"I believe our agreement maintains that no inquiries were to be made, correct?" G interrupted. "It would be unfortunate indeed if I were forced to… prematurely terminate our partnership due to a breach of contract".

"W-Wait!"

"We don't need to know any more, as long as the money's a sure thing, you wish is our command!"

"Besides, how are we even going to get out of here without your help?"

"Heh; it seems we've nothing further to discuss, then". The unmasked man said with a smirk. "Fear not, it won't be long before this frothing pot boils and the peace of this land is irrevocably shattered and when that happens-".

"That will NEVER happen!" Gaius roared.

He, Rean, Fie, Laura and Millium all rushed towards them.

Fie went towards G while the others picked one of the dropouts each.

They were surprised by the sudden attack but they managed to react somewhat in time.

The dropouts moved to the side or took out the orbal rifles they had on their backs to deflect the attacks, the latter were significantly less useful than the former considering they tried to deflect a punch from Airgetlam and Laura's great sword.

Lammy literally shattered the weapon with a punch that then connected to the chest of the rifleman while Laura cut the weapon in half and then brought her weapon up to hit her opponent with the flat side of her blade.

Suffice to say, they were out of the fight and one probably had some broken ribs courtesy of Airgetlam's fist.

…

The ones that dodged took a knee and aimed at Rean and Gaius after avoiding their attacks.

The two teens had their backs to them due to their own momentum but instead of turning around or move to the side they both aimed to the other's target.

Rean sheathed and unsheathed his sword, sending a blue arc towards the dropout behind Gaius while the teen from Nord thrusted his spear and sent a concentrated gust of wind to the one aiming at Rean.

The hit from the respective techniques made them lost their balance enough for Rean and Gaius to be able to charge at them, the swordsman reversed his sword and hit him in the stomach with the reverse side of it once before bringing it up and hit him in the back of its helmet with enough force to send him to the ground with a loud thud.

Gaius pierced the orbal rifle and in one move threw the weapon away and hit the jaeger in the side of his head with the back of his spear's pole also sending him down.

…

Fie had missed her first charge against G and the man took the chance to take out an orbal gun and aim at the silver haired girl.

She immediately started to zig-zag to avoid giving him a clean shot while steadily getting closer.

G kept firing while taking out an orbment from his jacket and preparing an art.

Fie aimed the muzzles of her gun-swords at him and opened fire forcing him to jump to the side and interrupting his concentration.

By the time he aimed again the former jaeger had closed the distance and kicked him in the gut, knocking the air out of him, before stabbing the gun, making him drop it in surprise, and tossing it away.

She was about to hit him once more in the head with the hilt of her weapon when she saw him smirk and his orbment glow.

Fie jumped away out of instinct just before a large white skull emerged from beneath the ground where she previously stood.

"This is unexpected". G said standing up, still acting the same way as when he was talking with the jaeger dropouts. "And who are you?"

"Thors Military Academy, Class VII!" Rean answered. "And you're under arrest on suspicion of an unprovoked attack on both the Imperial watchtower and Republican Army base!"

"You should have gotten a better corps; these ones did a poor job of hiding their involvement". Fie said in monotone, comparing them to Zephyr.

"Hmm… ahh, yes; that makes sense". G said as if he just realized something. "You're the students responsible for interfering with our work in Celdic, aren't you?"

That statement earned him several raised eyebrows.

"You mean, the one who hired those bandits…?" Alisa trailed off, having approached after the jaeger dropouts were out of the battle, she was aiming at them and prepared to give covering fire but that proved to be unnecessary.

"Haha, yes, it was I". The bespectacled man admitted with a laugh. "Did you think the provincial army capable of competent planning and subterfuge?" He regarded them all with a grin. "You may call me Gideon, though in some circles, I'm known simply as G; that is, perhaps, as much as you may ever know".

"I don't believe you are in a position to make such statements". Laura answered.

"And your name doesn't matter to me". Gaius said next, pointing his spear at G with a glare. "If you intend to shatter the peace of this land, we'll stop you by any means necessary".

"Uh-huh! You're all coming with us". Millium said happily.

"Hngg, how could a group of vets lose to a gang of kids still in the throes of puberty?" One of the jaeger dropouts asked in frustration.

"…Ah! I think I know who you are now". Millium said after giving them an once over while Lammy stood near the jaeger she downed. "There's a mercenary group called Bugbear made up of wannabe jaeger dropouts; that's you guys, right?" The members of Bugbear turned to the blue haired girl in surprise. "I guess you were planning to start calling yourselves a real jaeger corps after you pulled off this big job, huh?"

"H-How do you know about us?!"

"Forget the students; what's up with this kid?!"

"Th-that monster of hers is gonna kill us…"

"Hey! Don't you be calling Lammy a monster!" Millium said with crossed arms and half closed eyes, she then turned to her partner and smiled. "Such meanies, aren't they, Lammy?" The silver object made a series of sounds in response.

Truth be told, the members of Class VII had questions about her as well but there was an unspoken pact of leaving it be until after this situation was handled.

"Heh… I see now". G said. "You're one of the 'children', aren't you? The Silver Puppeteer, also known as the 'White Rabbit'; am I mistaken?"

"Oh, wow; you've heard of me?" Millium asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"I certainly have, and if you're here this is a chance I simply cannot miss". His demeanor suddenly changed, the grin was gone and he was now glaring at Millium's direction. "I'd be pleased to punch your ticket, along with everyone else's, for a one-way journey to the great beyond". He reached inside his jacket and everyone prepared to charge at him.

Until they saw what he took out.

"A flute…?" Laura asked, having stopped in confusion as everyone else.

Gideon didn't waste any time and began to play it.

"What is that song?" Fie wondered with furrowed brows.

"Above us! Watch out!" The second Gaius yelled this, the entire group jumped back.

From a hole in the ceiling a spider had crawled out.

Not a normal spider or one of the oversized ones they encountered so far; no, this one made the ones so far look small by comparison.

It was easily five times their size with its body been a silvery white, its eyes and fangs purple as well as the joints in its eight legs.

"What the…?" One of the jaeger dropouts muttered.

Those would be his last words.

The monster turned its eyes on it, threw its web and ensnared him in it, then jumped closer and.

 _Chomp_

Started to eat.

The mere sight caused almost everyone present to pale.

"You think we're looking at the face of the djinn from the legends?" Gaius wondered with a gulp.

"Whatever it is, it seems like it's made this quarry tis lair!" Rean answered.

"Heh". Everyone turned towards the one who wasn't affected by the monster's sudden appearance. "Quite the hardy specimen we have here; to have survived from the times of antiquity is no small feat; no doubt its long slumber has left it with a powerful hunger, do be sure to give it a proper meal, would you?"

G regarded the Class VII members and bowed.

"Farewell, then; may your struggle be mercifully brief". With those words he turned to the cliff, jumped and threw a grappling hook to the ceiling.

"Is he seriously running away?" Millium asked.

"A grappling hook?" Alisa muttered in surprise.

"H-help us! Please!" Their musings were interrupted by the panicked yell of one of the members of Bugbear.

"I don't wanna die! Heeelp!"

"...we can't leave them to the mercy of this monster". Laura said, her sword poised towards the giant spider.

"True". Rean agreed. "No one deserves to die the way that other mercenary did".

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepared their weapons.

"Group B, prepare to engage! We will stop that spider right here and now!"

"Right!" Everyone answered.

They stared at the giant spider and the monster answered with a roar that made the ruins tremble.

* * *

 **You know, I realized something funny.**

 **I've said before that I'm inconsistent but that isn't true, I've been writing at least a chapter a month consistently for some time now (either of this or my other fic)**

 **I'm just slow at writing.**

 **Anyway, no omake this time because I like the way it ended and making an omake would kind of take away that.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	28. The demon of the cave

**The demon of the cave**

 **Disclaimer: For the nth time, I do not own Trails of Cold Steel**

* * *

In a dark cave lit only by strange purple glowing rocks a screech was heard, a sword moved and cut the oversized spider down.

A roar and a new one appeared.

A spear was thrusted and it killed another one.

Another roar and another spider crawled from one of the numerous holes in the walls.

An arrow flew and caught a spider between the eyes.

And once again a roar called a new spider

'Again?!' Rean wanted to shout in exasperation but settled with groaning.

"Seriously, do they ever stop coming?!" Millium, on the other hand, voiced her annoyance without a second thought.

Group B doesn't know how much time has passed since the battle started but what they do know is that spiders are annoying.

Extremely so.

The giant spider that G summoned with that flute wasn't that much of an issue, it was bigger, stronger and more resilient than the others yes but a simple hit and run strategy would have been enough to bring it down, especially considering a certain gun-dagger user that excelled at that particular tactic.

The problem was that when it roared more and more of the small (by comparison) spiders kept coming.

So on top of one really oversized spider they had a lot of not as oversized, but still big, spiders to deal with.

"I'm open to suggestions guys". Rean said as he side stepped out of the way of a spider and used the fourth form to cut it before it hit the ground.

Another spider tried to tackle him from behind but Laura, whom he had made a combat link with, quickly intercepted it and cut it down.

The group had opted for a formation in line with the stairs behind them, which they would have used if not for the fact that a group of spiders stood there guarding it.

Rean and Laura were closest to the giant spider and the places where the smaller ones kept popping out.

Fie and Gaius were the next line and made sure that no spiders would flank the two swordsmen while also killing any that got past them.

Next were the three drop-out jaegers, watching the scene around them and occasionally shouting where a new spider was coming from; they couldn't do much without their weapons.

Alisa and Millium were last; with the archer providing covering fire while Millium acted as both a guard in case some spiders would get past or ignore the other four to attack them or some would pop out from behind them.

"Hey, can't you shoot the really big spider with that thing you used against Lammy?" Millium asked Alisa as Airgetlam hit three spiders with one swing of its arm.

"I can shoot it but with all the spiders in the way I'd be lucky if three arrows get to it". The archer answered as she shot an arrow at the 'really big spider' it connected but didn't seem to do any noteworthy damage. "Tch"

"So we just need to make an opening for you to shoot then?" Fie asked in monotone as she shot a spider that tried to approach her.

"I can do that". Gaius said as he thrusted his spear and sent a gust of wind to a group of spiders.

"Alright, I'll be ready to shoot as soon as you clear a path". The archer answered and they stablished a combat link while Fie made one with Millium.

Gaius took a deep breath and stood straight, with his spear held in both hands he moved the head to the right and pointing to the floor while the rest of the staff was pointing to the ceiling to the left.

"Oh winds, grant me your strength!" The spearman said and, as if a spell had been casted, a breeze started to blow.

Gaius jumped up and crossed his arms in front of his stomach with the spear firmly held in his right hand as the wind became wilder.

"RHAAA". Letting out a battle cry he opened his arms and, for a moment, a hawk appeared behind him.

Still in mid-air, the teen once again held his weapon with both hands and aimed at the obstacles between Alisa and the giant spider.

With his spear enveloped in a green light he yelled.

"Calamity Hawk!" And the wind that had been building up shot him towards the group of spiders.

The moment his spear made contact with the ground a tornado rose, with Gaius in the center of it, moving spiders and rocks alike in a circle while also slicing them up.

A few seconds after, the tornado started to die down and the moment it completely stopped.

"Orbal energy charged". Alisa let out her barrage.

She, like every other person that witnessed what just happened, was almost shocked speechless at the sight of Gaius creating a whirlwind out of nowhere.

Group B knew his abilities and that he could 'use' wind even without an orbment but it was the first time they saw him do it in such a scale.

There were two reasons why she mostly ignored the phenomenon and focused on preparing her own attack.

The first one was the situation; even if they were all surprised any and all questions would have to wait.

The second one was the combat link.

With a move she had never seen before Alisa couldn't gauge when it was safe to fire; the tornado, while it definitely accomplished its purpose, had blocked her vision of Gaius.

When is it safe to fire? How long is the tornado going to last? Can Gaius move out of the way in time? Is the tornado going to affect her arrows?

That and more questions would be going around her head if not for the ARCUS.

She didn't know how long the tornado was going to last but Gaius did.

She didn't know if Gaius could move out of the way but he did.

Any and all questions that would have come with seeing a new technique and coordinating with it were immediately answered, not exactly in words but in a 'feeling'.

Gaius knew the exact moment the tornado would go away and exactly how long it would take him to move out of her line of fire so he simply 'told' her via the combat link.

And indeed, the moment he 'said' _it's safe to fire_.

"Rosetta Arrow". She let out of her bow's string and dozens of arrows were fired at the same time.

The leader of the spiders saw the numerous projectiles coming at it a moment too late; the arrows struck its body over and over.

It closed its eyes and moved some of its legs in front of it to guard against the hail.

A few seconds later the arrows finally stopped and the spider moved its legs to see where its food was.

It was greeted to the sight of two swords, one a slightly curved longsword covered in flames and the second a two handed great sword coated in light.

'Strike!'

'Radiant Blade dance!'

The two sword users unleased their finisher moves on it making six slashes on its body, three for each.

The three from Rean started at its right side, starting near its jaw and moving to the left and down, the next one was completely horizontal starting a bit above from where the first slash ended and stopping at one of the spider's many eyes, the last one was a downward slash aimed at one of its legs, it didn't manage to cut it off but it did leave a large gash on it that, like the other two slashes, cauterized immediately thanks to the flames coating his sword.

Laura's slashes didn't burn like Rean's but were in no way inferior to them; starting from its frontal left leg and going down and to the right near its face the first slash had almost cut its jaw, the second and third were both horizontal, made at almost the same height and so close to each other that one could confuse them for only one slash.

The spider let out a cry of pain before thrashing around to get the two sword users away.

They didn't tempt luck and simply jumped back.

And the moment they moved back Fie rushed in.

She jumped high in the air and shot at the monster's back, with her momentum carrying her all the way to the back of the monster, not stopping until she landed and immediately approached it and cut at it with her daggers.

The spider felt another stab of pain and turned around as quickly as its large body allowed to fend off its new attacker.

The two swordsmen didn't miss that chance and immediately jumped forward again while also moving to the sides so along with Fie they were making a triangle and attacking from three different directions.

At that moment everyone… didn't relax per se but they could see the end of the battle.

Gaius, Millium and Alisa were keeping the spiders at bay and the giant one couldn't call for more with Rean, Laura and Fie attacking it non-stop.

They simply needed to keep this up; no matter how tough every living being will fall if it receives enough injuries.

There was no reason to doubt their victory.

...

Which led to everything going wrong.

What happened couldn't be called a mistake, not really.

It was something they had done several times and that they could do without issue.

As long as it wasn't with each other, that is.

While attacking the giant spider, Rean had been changing his partner for the combat link between Fie and Laura constantly in order to react when the spider stopped attacking one and focused on the other.

They were lucky for some time, with it following a pattern of first Fie, then Rean, then Laura back to Rean, then Fie and it repeated.

Every time one of the girls felt that the spider was about to change targets they made a combat link with the new target in order to warn them.

So when the giant spider changed targets from Laura to Fie, the blue haired swordswoman wasted no time making one and the former jaeger happily agreed.

That one action made the flow of the battle change completely.

The moment they both realized who their partner was, which took less than a second, the link broke while also temporarily short-circuiting their ARCUS's ability to form combat links.

It was a split second distraction, a moment that passed as fast as one thought about it and enough for the giant spider to take advantage of.

It swiped one of its enormous legs towards Fie, whom barely managed to raise her gun-daggers to block while also jumping backwards to minimize any damage, even with her quick reflexes she was still hit and sent flying towards the cliff behind her; she only avoided the fall by stabbing her weapons on the ground to stop her momentum and then grabbing the edge of the cliff to hang there.

With the momentary distraction of the worry for their classmate the spider had time to move around and hit Laura horizontally with one of its middle legs.

It didn't carry enough impulse to do anything more than push her away once she raised her sword to block but it was more than enough to get rid of a second attacker, at least temporarily.

With only Rean left, the spider turned to face the Eight Leaves practitioner and relentlessly attacked, it swiped its legs both vertically and horizontally to finish the black haired teen quickly before the others could come back and help.

Rean wasn't just going to let it do that so he did his best to avoid the monster's attacks without taking too much distance from it.

Jumping back now would only make them go back to square one, the giant spider would call more allies and they would need to clear a new path to get near it and attack.

Rean knew that so he kept close, using his sword to parry the legs and dodging the ones that couldn't be parried.

Although, calling it 'parry' would be incorrect; he doesn't have enough strength to actually alter the path the monster's legs move, so instead he let them touch his sword and using the way it tipped to the side as an indication he took a step out of the way in the opposite direction.

It was a risky tactic that could go bad if he was slow to react or if he misjudged the way the attack was coming from but it was also the only way for him to stand his ground until Fie and Laura returned; once they did the three could go back to their original formation and bring this monster down.

If only life was that easy.

Rean was so focused on the giant spider's attacks that he didn't notice when one of its lackeys moved behind him, it was purely out of instinct that he turned around just in time to cut the monster down as it jumped towards him.

He immediately turned around again to dodge the next attack from the bigger threat.

And was just a moment too late.

"Kh…" Letting out a soundless cry Rean was hit by the back of the monster's front left leg horizontally in his stomach, it was so much force that he accidentally let go of his sword before been flung towards one of the cave walls.

The teen felt the air leaving his lungs and gravity did its work in bringing him back to the ground.

He stood in shaky legs for a few seconds before collapsing face first on the ground, not entirely unconscious but not quite conscious either.

"Rean!" Alisa called out, stopping short of firing her next arrow and taking aim to a group of spiders that was moving to the fallen swordsman.

"Blow em away!" Millium yelled making Airgetlam shoot its laser beam in front of said group of spiders. "Go! Lammy and I can handle this!" The girl said with a grin as she and the silver object moved between the monsters and Rean.

"Thanks". The archer called out and rushed to Rean's side while Gaius followed Millium's example and stood between them and his friend.

Bugbear couldn't do anything but follow along in the direction they moved and hope that they could protect them so they did just that.

"Rean, can you hear me?!" The archer asked in a panic and rolled him over, she noticed that he was still breathing although it seemed to be doing so with difficult and his eyes were half-open and unfocused. "Hang on, ARCUS acti-" She immediately turned around and fired an arrow at a spider that was about to jump at her.

It's not that she noticed or felt the monster and turn around, although she can fight her role is more supported oriented; it was simply that Laura had made a combat link and 'warned' her about the monster behind her.

Sadly, it wasn't only one.

A roar was heard and new spiders appeared from the various holes in the wall, including a few from the wall Rean crashed into.

'Damn it!' Alisa cursed before taking aim at the spiders and let loose arrow after arrow.

Laura and Fie had recovered and had tried to attack the giant spider again but several smaller ones had moved between them and their leader.

The two girls were more than capable of fighting them off but, like before, they just kept coming making it impossible to attack the real threat.

And so they went back to square one.

No, they were actually worse than before; Rean was down and didn't seem able to get up while Alisa, Millium and Gaius were doing their best to keep the ever growing swarm of arachnids at bay and away from their friend.

The situation was getting worse and in a battle of attrition it was only a matter of time before they lost, it would only take a single spider passing through their defenses to make them fall.

And indeed, one of the spiders managed to sneak near Alisa and just as she was taking aim at another one in front of her that was getting too close it let out a hiss and jumped.

The Reinford heard it and looked back in surprise, her eyes widened in terror as she realized that she couldn't hit them both or dodge out of the way in time.

Even if she had fired her first shot against the spider that was, at that moment, in front of her she wouldn't have been able to turn around and fire again fast enough.

Of course that thought didn't pass through her mind, there was not enough time for it nor would it have been something that she could analyze in her current situation.

She braced herself for the attack and to try and shrug off the spider the moment it touched her-

She couldn't really follow what happened, one moment the spider was practically at her face and the next a blur seemed to grab it and disappear with it, a second later she heard a 'crunch' at her back.

Her confusion was quickly replaced with fear when she felt a chill run down her spine and a presence behind her, which was the thing that scared her the most, she doesn't know how to feel presences like other members of Class VII.

The archer jumped forward and turned in midair, ready to put an arrow between the eyes of whatever was behind her.

She stopped at the sight that appeared when she turned around.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAA"**. And heard a roar that later she would swear shook the entire cave.

* * *

A few moments earlier.

Rean could hear the sound of battle from where he was lying on the floor but they all sounded so far away, he had trouble breathing and he was seeing black at the corner of his eyes.

'No… don't lose consciousness… get up'. He repeated to himself but no matter how much he tried his body didn't respond and the darkness was slowly closing on him.

"Rean, can you hear me?!" He heard Alisa's voice, barely managing to make out the words, and saw her face when she rolled him over. "Hang on, ARCUS acti-" He noticed how she stopped mid-sentence and turned around to fire an arrow.

'They're still fighting… I have to get up'. The swordsman tried once again to move and once again it was futile.

The sound of combat was getting farther away by the moment and his eyelids were more closed than open but he stubbornly refused to pass out.

That's when he saw it.

From one of the holes in the wall he had crashed into a spider had crawled out, it made eye contact with Rean but didn't give him a second glance and moved around to get behind Alisa.

'Have to… warn her'. He tried to warn the archer but he couldn't speak or focus enough to form a combat link with her.

He could only watch as the spider stopped and prepared to lunge at his friend.

'Stop!' He wanted to yell.

Time seemed to slow down as the spider left the ground.

The Eight Leaves practitioner could only watch as the monster slowly moved towards Alisa.

He knows that she isn't so weak that one spider would be enough to put her down and that she can probably manage to shrug off the oversized arachnid; she wouldn't come out of it unscathed but not so injured as to make her a liability in the fight.

The others can probably find a way to win without him; he has seen them all fight and has fought both with and against them during training, not to mention the countless monster encounters they all faced together.

But even so, he wants to do something.

It's not that he thinks he is indispensable or that he doesn't trust the others to find a way out of this.

'I don't want…' The image of a young child been hit by a monster flashed through his mind. '…to let that happen again'. And just as his eyes were about to close they snapped open.

The next thing he knows he had gotten up, grabbed the spider that jumped at Alisa from one of its legs and used it as a club to smash another one that was on the opposite side of the archer.

He then raised his free hand and brought it down with enough force to pierce through the middle of both monsters.

The spiders twitched a few times before going limp and the teen used one leg to keep them in place while he pulled back his arm that was now covered to the elbow in blood.

The battle stopped there for a moment but not exactly because of what the swordsman did.

Although it was a rather gory sight and something the members of Class VII had never seen him do, that would have only affected them.

But it wasn't just the humans that stopped; all the spiders, including the one that was called by the flute, froze as well and stared at the human's sudden change.

His black hair had turned completely white, his lilac eyes had turned crimson red and his 'aura' felt different; even those that couldn't detect other people could feel that this wasn't the usual Rean.

He slowly raised his head, looked at the giant spider.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAA** ". And roared.

Everyone in that cave flinched at the sound, even the spiders seemed to tremble.

A few seconds later he stopped and, unlike what the cry made everyone think, his expression was completely neutral, no anger, no pain, no nothing.

But his eyes betrayed that, they were wide open almost as if they were fixated in that position and his now red eyes promised only one thing to what they were seeing.

Death.

"Wh-what the…?!"

"R-Rean?"

"What is that?" Gaius, Laura and Millium asked.

The next moment Rean had closed the distance between him and the giant spider, faster than the other spiders could even attempt to stop him and had delivered an uppercut to its jaw.

The monster's head and front legs were moved upwards and away from the ground for a moment before gravity brought them back down.

Realizing what had just happen the spider hissed and tried to sweep the teen away with one of its legs.

Rean stood his ground and used both arms to block the horizontal swipe from the spider, his feet skidding against the ground a bit before stopping completely; keeping his left arm blocking he reeled back his right arm and punched the joint on the spider's leg drawing blood.

His blood, from his knuckles as the joint proved too tough for him but it didn't deter him, he brought his arm back and punched again to the same effect.

When he tried to do it for a third time the spider seemed to have enough and spun in place to finally force him away.

Rean was sent flying but easily regained control and landed on a crouch.

Without wasting a moment he lunged back to the spider.

It shot web from its mouth to try and ensnare him but he dodged to the side and a second later he was back in attack range.

They both exchanged glares before Rean moved out of the way of a leg falling down where he previously stood, he raised his left arm above his head with the palm open and facing forward while his right arm reeled back with his hand at his waist and the palm also open and facing forward.

He then hit the spider with his right palm, took a step forward, twisted his arm and actually _pushed_ the spider back and made it skid on the ground.

The, now, white haired teen relaxed his posture and noticed something at his feet; his tachi.

He calmly kneeled down to pick it up- a spider saw him and took the opportunity to jump at him from his right side.

Rean, still kneeling down, grabbed his sword brought it up and down and cut it down the middle without even looking in its direction, the slash almost cut the monster completely in half but it stopped before reaching its back making it so it only 'opened' the spider.

He didn't bother to stop the monster's corpse and let it fall on him, staining his right shoulder and part of his face and hair with blood.

The swordsman got up as if nothing had happened and let the body fall off him before once again locking eyes with the summoned monster; he assumed the Eight Leaves stance with his sword at his right side, holding it with both hands and pointing behind him.

Without letting out any sound he lunged at the monster again.

…

Laura cut down another spider that tried to jump at her and made her way towards Gaius, Millium and Alisa.

"Are you all right?" She asked once she finally made it.

"Yeah, more or less". The archer answered as she shot another arrow.

Fie soon joined them, jumping with her back towards them while she fired away at a group of spiders.

"Why didn't you tell me Rean could do… well, 'that', whatever it is?" Millium asked as Lammy shot another laser at a group of monsters that tried to approach them.

"This is the first time we've seen that as well". Gaius answered.

"We should go support him". Alisa said while preparing an art.

"I don't think that's necessary". Fie pointed with one of her daggers towards where Rean and the spider were fighting.

To everyone's surprise, Rean wasn't just standing his ground but actually forcing the monster back.

It was an unnatural sight not only because he was winning, something that he couldn't do before, but because he wasn't gaining ground because of his technique or by dodging and countering the attacks; he was matching the spider blow for blow, only dodging when it tried to shoot web and ensnare him but his sword always clashed with its legs and somehow managed to overpower the monster several times his size.

"Well, he certainly seems to be doing alright". Millium commented with a grin while Bugbear seemed to let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the fight will be over soon.

The others weren't as cheerful.

Yes, Rean was definitely winning but… there was something wrong.

Ever since he 'transformed', for lack of a better word, his style seemed to be completely different.

It still was the Eight Leaves One blade without a doubt but Rean's form was off, he didn't take advantage of any openings in the enemy's defense or tried to make them, even the use of the fourth form that he tends to rely on when fighting monsters was practically non-existent.

If they could afford to pay more attention to his fight they would have noticed that there were several occasions when he could have moved under one of the legs and attack the spider's eyes or a more vital area, yet he kept simply exchanging blows.

'What happened to you Rean?' The Class VII members asked themselves.

…

'Die'.

That was the sole thought in the mind of Rean Schwarzer as he kept trading blows with the giant spider.

He isn't even entirely sure of the reason he just knows that he has to kill this thing; if someone were to ask him 'why?' his answer would be 'just because', it's not that he doesn't have a reason, he knows that it did something to earn his wrath he just can't remember what that was.

And he didn't care enough to try to remember.

Rean moved his sword to his left with the tip pointing down perpendicular with the ground and used it to block another swipe from one of the spider's many legs; he then moved it upwards and forced the leg away.

The spider immediately tried to bring it down on him but he successfully made a diagonal slash to strike it and alter its course so it ended up beside him and the spider's face was now completely unprotected.

Instead of rushing in, Rean took a step back and waited for the monster to get its bearings, the second it did it tried to attack him again.

They kept exchanging blows like this with Rean purposely clashing with the spider and, against all logic, forcing it back with just brute strength.

The monster started to resort to shoot web more than use its legs but Rean simply dodged before they were even close to connect and kept closing the distance no matter how many times it tried to force him away.

The other spiders tried to approach and attack the swordsman from the back but every time they got a bit too close an arrow, bullet or art put them down.

Now without having to worry about the giant spider the others could completely focus on the smaller ones, right now Alisa was in the middle of a square created by Laura, Fie, Gaius and Millium, all four of them making sure that not one spider manages to get past them.

She might as well have been behind a fortress and the result would have been the same; there was no need to worry about anything but making sure no monsters interfere with Rean and she did just that.

The archer can't keep that up eternally, of course, but she just has to hold on until that giant spider is deal with.

" **HAA** " Something that Rean seemed to want to do now.

When the spider tried to hit the white haired swordsman moving its front legs upwards, he stood his ground and made his sword clash with them, then he pushed and instead of been thrown back, it threw it backwards and skidding on the ground.

The giant monster let out a hiss but there was something different about it compared to before.

Up until now, every time it made a sound it always felt menacing in a way, like it was trying to instill fear on its prey; this one sounded like a wounded animal putting up a last resistance.

And Rean seemed more than glad to put it out of its misery.

He raised his right arm that held his sword and bent his elbow so the weapon was pointing downwards; he brought his free hand near the center of the blade and, probably for the first time since he 'changed', closed his eyes.

The members of Group B knew that stance so they didn't think much of it and simply kept focused on their task.

Until the flames appeared, that is.

The usual flames that Rean summons when using that technique didn't appear, in their stead were pitch black flames that seemed almost out of control from the way they danced.

The other students couldn't help but make a double take at the sight and even the spiders stopped to look at it, whether they were mesmerized by the flames or wanted to see if their boss would survive or not was anyone's guess.

Rean re-opened his, still, red eyes and lunged forward.

The giant spider let out another hiss and shot web at the teen.

The next moment, the swordsman was behind the spider with his weapon positioned as if he just made a downward slash, the last remnants of the oddly colored fire disappeared from his blade and at that moment the monster suddenly erupted into black flames.

It flailed around for a few seconds before going down with a _thump_ and lay lifelessly on the ground.

The other spiders saw it go down and immediately began to retreat, not paying any more attention to the humans, around the same time the last spider disappeared the last of the flames around the summoned one extinguished.

Group B and Bugbear let out a sigh of relief at the sight.

"It's over… right?" Alisa asked.

"Yes, they're gone". Gaius confirmed as he placed his spear back in its holder, the others also putting away their respective weapons.

"Man, those were a lot of-" Millium's words were cut off when everyone heard the sound of flesh been cut.

They turned to see Rean, still with white hair, continuously raising his sword and bringing it down on the spider.

"Hmm… Rean, it's-" This time it was Laura whom was interrupted.

"Is it still ali-" Now it was Fie.

The swordsman didn't seem to even register their words; he just kept cutting and cutting and cutting with the same expressionless face and wide red eyes as when he fought it.

"Rean, stop! It's over!" Alisa tried to yell but it did nothing.

They noticed that blood started to splatter from the blows and more than just drops kept falling on the Eight Leaves practitioner.

He kept going until he reached the monster's neck and started to chop it off.

Everyone either averted their gaze or flinched as he continuously brought down his sword to decapitate the giant spider, something he actually did at the sixth or seventh blow, no one bothered, or wanted, to count exactly how many times it took.

With another _thud_ the head of the once terrifying creature fell from its body and from its neck blood started to pour down to the floor.

"R-Rean?" The Reinford called out a bit cautiously and trying to avert her eyes from the decapitated spider.

For the first time since his 'change' happened he looked at them.

They don't know what they were expecting, 'sorry you had to see that' or something along those lines maybe.

Perhaps an explanation on his sudden transformation.

Even him saying 'it's nothing, really' would have been fine, they wouldn't accept it as an explanation but they would pester him until he explained.

NO ONE expected to see him direct the exact same expression he directed to the spider towards them.

Everyone reached for their weapons out of instinct and-

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** ". Rean let out another roar, unlike the first one this dragged on a lot longer and the teen placed his left hand over his heart.

The others didn't tear their gaze from him in case he would attack, they didn't want to think that he would but it didn't matter, every instinct in their bodies was telling them not to let their guard down.

Slowly, Rean's roar started to lose volume and the aura that was surrounding him to dissipate or more like, it was been absorbed by him; when the aura finally disappeared, his hair and eyes turned back to their usual color.

He was panting and looking down with his bangs covering his face.

"Wh-what…" He trailed off and opened his eyes.

To the sight of his eyes and sword covered in blood.

"Eh?" He moved a hand to his face and hair and felt something wet. "No… no, no, no, no, no…" He repeated over and over as his eyes darted from his hands, to his sword, to the spider corpse, to the severed head and repeated.

"Rean?" Fie called out; the teen raised his head out of instinct to the sight of his classmates looking at him.

Their eyes a mix of fear and worry, with the first one been more prevalent at least to his mind.

Not a second after, he felt bile coming up from his throat and quickly moved to the side, fell on his knees and threw up.

'…maybe… I shouldn't have… come to Thors… after all'. That was his last thought before passing out.

…

"Rean!" Everyone but Millium and the drop-out jaegers yelled in concern and quickly rushed to his side, Fie reached him first been the faster among the group when it came to short distances.

Luckily he had passed out to his side so he wasn't covered in his own vomit.

"Is he okay?" Gaius asked as Fie listened to his heart.

To her relief, it was beating and he seemed to be breathing normally.

"I think he just passed out". The silver haired girl said.

"What was that?" Alisa blurted out.

Obviously, no one could answer.

"We'll think about it later, for now, let's go back and inform the Lieutenant General". Laura suggested.

"Yep, we should definitely do that". Millium agreed, with Airgetlam hovering menacingly over the members of Bugbear that had tried to escape while they were distracted.

"Here, I'll carry him". Gaius said moving Rean so he was on his back. "We should hurry, I don't know how long we've been here but our time limit is still approaching".

No one argued and they all quickly rushed back.

* * *

"Come on, come on…" Lander was standing in front of the entrance to the ruins, tapping his foot repeatedly and looking from his watch to the ruins over and over. "You have a minute left". He stared at his watch as if trying to make it go slower.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"…damn it". Just as the hour he said he would wait was about to run out and he was about to get on his horse he heard footsteps.

He prepared his spear out of precaution.

"Lander". But there was no need.

"Gaius, finally, I was getting worried there for a se- what the hell happened in there?!" He cut himself off when he saw Rean on the back of Gaius with blood all over his body.

"Don't worry, it's not his blood". Alisa assured him.

"But we should still have a doctor take a look at him". Laura commented.

"I agree, I'll take him to Amr back at the settlement". Gaius said and quickly moved to his horse and with some help from Lander sat him on it.

"I'll call Grandfather and tell him to tell Zender Gate that we found the culprits". The blond archer informed at the same time she took out her ARCUS. "I'll say you're on the way as well".

The spear user nodded, jumped on his horse and quickly took off.

* * *

Aside from a big scare at seeing Rean covered in blood, there was no problem going back to the settlement and after he left him there he made his way to Zender Gate.

Soon enough the others joined him and they all went to talk with One Eyed Zechs.

They were in his office after they had apprehended the jaeger drop-outs and waiting to know what will happen.

"S-Sir, I have bad news!" A soldier entered the office. "We contacted the Republican Army about the group we apprehended, but they're unconvinced that they were responsible".

"Hmm… I can't say that I blame them". Lt. General Vander said solemnly. "It sounds as though they sustained far greater damage than we did".

"Still…!" Alisa trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Does that mean the Republican Army is preparing to attack?" Laura asked.

"Unfortunately so". Zechs nodded. "I believe one of their Armored Airborne Divisions has completed battle preparations; at this rate, an armed conflict may be inevitable".

Everyone grimaced at his words.

"Did you manage to get anything out of those guys you captured?" Millium asked to the soldier that just ran in. "Like who that guy in glasses who ran off was?"

"No; we know they were paid very well, but were kept largely in the dark about their clients and his objectives, or so they claim in any case". The soldier answered before tilting his head a bit. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, me?" The youngest person in the room asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just who ARE you, anyway?" Alisa asked now looking at her. "That man in the glasses called you one of the 'children'"

"Then a Silver Puppeteer and 'White Rabbit'". Fie added.

To say the least, everyone was now focused on Millium.

"Hrm… what to do, what to do…" She mumbled. "I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about my a-filly-ay-shun…"

"Your what?" The Reinford asked.

"Do you mean affiliation?" Laura followed.

"Yes, that's exactly what she means". A young man's voice said from the door of the office.

"Yaay! You finally came!" Millium celebrated as she turned around to greet the new arrival. "I thought you were never gonna show up, Lechter!"

Lechter is a man probably in his early to mid-twenties with red hair and green eyes and wearing a uniform with black pants and a black blazer over a white shirt with a scarf in his neck.

"Sorry, sorry". The red haired man apologized. "I had some things to take care of over in Crossbell".

"Sortin' out an office for those scary people?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah, pretty much". Lechter answered with a grin.

"Wh-who are you?" The unnamed soldier demanded.

"Hmm… setting aside the lack of a uniform, I'm assuming you're also a member of the military?" Zechs asked.

"That's correct, sir; I'm Captain Lechter Arundel of the Imperial Intelligence Division, I've come to assume responsibility for the negotiations with the Republican Army". He informed.

"What…?!" Alisa blurted out without thinking.

"The Intelligence Division?" Lander mumbled with a frown.

"Hmm, so you're Captain Lechter". The Vander said while sizing him up. "If what I've heard is true, it sounds like the situation will be in good hands".

"The negotiations with the Republican government are already underway; it'd be in all our best interest to avoid unnecessary conflict, especially with the trade conference only two months away". The red haired man said. "His Excellency the Chancellor is of the same opinion".

"I see…"

"The Chancellor is aware of this situation?" Laura muttered, surprised that he heard of this so soon.

"His face might make you wake up in a cold sweat, but he's pretty fun for an old guy, really!" Millium chimed in grinning.

Lechter then turned to the students.

"Anyway, just leave this to us; we'll have it sorted out in no time". He then smirked and gave Millium a side glance. "Sounds like you've been takin' good care of that little pipsqueak for us too; cheers, guys".

"Boooo! I'm not a pipsqueak!" The youngest person in the room said before moving to stand beside the red haired man. "Oh, well; bye-bye, everyone! It was fun getting' to know you all, I hope we can see each other again sometime! Oh, and say hi to Rean for me when he wakes up".

Before anyone could say anything they were out of the room.

"Well, there they go". Alisa said to fill the silence.

"So what is this Intelligence Division anyway?" Lander asked. "I can guess that they are important but could anyone fill me in?"

"They are a branch of the Imperial Army that is responsible for gathering and processing information". Laura answered.

"They're spies basically". Fie added.

Like many other times, the two girls exchanged a side glance and then looked forward again.

"I just can't believe a child like her is part of the army". The blond archer thought out loud.

"So… she's one of the Ironbloods". The officer in charge of Zender said to himself, earning the attention of the teens.

"The Ironbloods are said to be a group of youths with high intelligence and special abilities taken in by the chancellor". The soldier that had come in before Lechter explained. "They work with the Intelligence Division and the Railway Military Police, but they answer to him… or so the rumors go". He then frowned. "I wouldn't have dreamed their ranks ran quite as young as that girl looked, though".

"…from what I've seen, she doesn't seem fit to be in a military unit". The daughter of the Radiant Blademaster gave her opinion.

"Yeah, there's something that doesn't feel right about it". The Reinford seconded.

"Still, it looks like we may yet be able to avert a war with Calvard". Lt. General Vander said, once again gaining the stares of the teens.

"Are you serious?" Gaius asked, hope clearly in his tone.

"I've heard many rumors about that Captain Lechter—Scarecrow, as he's known by some; I'm given to understand he's succeeded in almost every unofficial negotiation he's undertaken and if even the chancellor himself is taking action, success seems almost guaranteed". After explaining he addressed the soldier. "3rd Armored Division, stand down to alert level two! All airships currently on patrol are to return to Zender Gate at once!"

The soldier gave a salute and quickly left to relay the orders.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, aren't you missing someone?" Zechs asked, noticing Rean's absence.

"O-oh… Rean's on Gaius' settlement, we had to fight a monster and it got a good hit on him". Laura said.

"Would you like me to send someone there as well? No offense to your settlement's doctor Gaius but if he needs help I'm more than happy to provide it".

"I don't think that will be necessary but we'll let you know if anything changes". The archer answered.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Rean slowly and silently opened his eyes to see the ceiling of a tent.

"Hnn?"

"Oh, you're awake". Someone to his right said. "You gave everyone a scare when Gaius brought you here". Amr smiled and quickly started to check if he was alright. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to look through your things for a change of clothes, the ones you had were…" He trailed off, not wanting to say 'covered in blood'. "Are you okay, does anything hurt?"

The swordsman just stared blankly at him.

"Hey, Rean". The doctor called out. "Can you hear me?" Again no answer, a second later the swordsman closed his eyes again.

Amr panicked for a moment before quickly checking his vitals again.

'His heart is beating normally, his breath is steady'. The doctor mentally told himself, he then grabbed a small flashlight, opened one of Rean's eyes and lighted it. 'Pupils are responsive'. He let out a relieved sigh. 'He just fell asleep again'.

Satisfied with his diagnosis he went back to his desk to make some more medicine for the horses, he had made a good amount already but better to be safe than sorry.

…

"Amr, can we come in?" Gaius's voice was heard from outside the tent.

"Come in". The doctor called out and all of Group B did as told. "It's good to see you, I was told the airships were retreating, can I take that as good news?"

"Great news, actually". Alisa answered happily.

"It seems there won't be a war after all". Lander added with a relieved smile.

Amr let out a sigh and muttered. "That's a relief".

"How is Rean?" Fie went straight to the point.

"Don't worry, I got scared when you brought him here covered in blood but he is fine, a rather large bruise on his stomach is the worse I could find". He answered. "He seems to be incredibly tired though, he woke up one time while you were at Zender Gate but fell asleep again almost immediately".

"Was there anything wrong with him?" Laura asked a bit cautiously.

"Not as far as I could tell, I did worry when he fell unconscious again but all his vitals were normal and his pupils responsive so-"

"Were his eyes fine?" Fie interrupted.

"Hmm? Yes, why?"

"Were… were his eyes red?" The blond archer choked out.

"Red?" Amr frowned. "No, not at all… is something wrong?"

Group B stayed silent while Amr and Lander looked at them in confusion.

"We don't know". Laura eventually answered.

"…in any case, I'll have him stay here tonight just to be sure".

"By the way, don't you guys still have your field study to attend to?" Lander asked.

"That's the other reason we came here, did you find an envelope among Rean's clothes by any chance?" The Reinford asked.

"I didn't really check them, give me a second". Amr got up from his desk chair and moved to a small box where he put Rean's clothes.

After a minute or so of checking the pockets he found what they were looking for.

"Is this it?" He asked, holding the envelope with Thors' emblem on it.

"That's it". Gaius nodded and took the envelope. "We still have something to do and we needed to check the details".

"Well, good luck then". The doctor smiled. "You better hurry, though; it's going to get dark soon".

Group B sent one more glance towards Rean's sleeping form before everyone but Amr and, obviously, Rean left the tent.

"His eyes?" The Nord person mumbled, he moved towards Rean and opened his eyes one at a time to check them. 'There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them and they're certainly not red'. He looked towards the medical tent's entrance. 'I'll ask them a bit more when they get back or I'll ask Rean if he wakes up before that'. Amr settled for that course of action.

* * *

"Did you notice something?" Alisa whispered to the Gaius, Fie and Laura.

"Nothing at all". The lancer answered first.

"Me neither". Laura followed.

Fie shook her head once as an answer.

"Still… I didn't just imagine things, did I?" The archer asked.

Looking back on it, the image of Rean with white hair and red eyes viciously cutting that spider seemed too surreal; class VII could describe the swordsman in a lot of words but none of those were even close to what they saw today.

"No, Alisa; at the very least, I think it's safe to say that we didn't imagine that". The swordswoman answered.

The Reinford knew as much but a small part of her wanted them to tell her that it was just their imagination.

"I know that but…" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Lander asked after he noticed that they were getting left behind.

"Nothing". Fie answered in her usual deadpan tone. "Where is that monster again?"

Gaius took out the envelope and looked over the request.

"It's on the south west area of the northern highlands, near a cliff edge". He read out loud. "We should hurry, like Amr said, it will get dark soon".

They all nodded.

At least this would keep their minds occupied for a while.

* * *

At night, at Lake Lacrima.

"Precisely on time". A man with glasses said, seeing the black airship stationed on the grass and approaching it.

"Comrade G". A low voice called out. "You've done well".

G widened his eyes in surprise as a man wearing all black, including a cape that only covers most of his right arm and none of the left and a helmet with a red visor that completely covered his head and didn't let his face be seen walked down from the ship.

"Comrade C". Gideon answered. "I… wasn't expecting you to come all this way".

"A leader has to make sure all the gears are moving as they should". C answered, the helmet distorting his voice. "It sounds like the plan was a resounding success".

"Hmph". The bespectacled man scoffed. "Keep your pity to yourself; our aim was to stir up a conflict with the Republic that would force 'him' to let his guard down". He clenched his fists in anger. "To that end, this wretched state of affairs could hardly be called a success".

"And yet even this outcome will work to our advantage in the days ahead". C countered calmly. "After all, we demonstrated that he faces the risk of his ranks being divided without warning at any time". G visibly calmed at hearing this. "And neither the Icy Maiden nor Scarecrow can hope to outwit us".

"…you have a point". Gideon conceded. "We should begin making preparations for the next step of our plan; the time has finally come to present ourselves on the world's stage".

C let out a chuckle at hearing this.

"That's the spirit".

Without any more words, both men got on the ship and it flew away.

"Hoo boy… at least all's well that ends well, right?" Sara Valestein said as she came out of her hiding spot and watched the ship fly away. "Everyone in Group B is safe, and we narrowly avoided war with Calvard". Her small grin turned to a frown. "Though I can't say I was expecting the Intelligence Division to show up when they did". She put a pin on that thought and focused back to what she just saw. "A jet-black airship… probably one of Reinford's latest models; the military uses them for reconnaissance, the nobles and the rich just use them for fun, but as for how they got one…" She trailed off and looked at a large rock. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" The instructor raised her voice.

A giggle was heard and a maid stepped out from behind the rock.

"You really are a sharp one, Lady Sara; it's almost troubling". Sharon said with a small smile. "I'm impressed that you could tell I was there".

"Heh, I'm pretty sure you let me have that one". The purple haired woman said while crossing her arms. "I felt a familiar sensation, though, just for a second". Her expression turned a bit smug. "Makes me think back to… this one time two years ago"

"Two years ago, you say?" The maid asked, seeming honestly confused.

"…Never mind". Sara dismissed the topic. "But you really don't know, then? Where that airship came from?"

"I'm afraid not". She said with an apologetic expression. "I checked the Reinford Group's manufacturing records, and couldn't find a trace". Her expression turned serious, not a trace of her usual smile on her face. "At least, not in the official files".

"Hmph, sounds like Reinford has its own issues to deal with". Sara scoffed. "Well, let's put that aside for now; I'm on my way to the settlement, what are you planning to do?"

"Hmm…" Sharon closed her eyes in thought and when she opened them her trademark smile was back in place. "Well, I would like to give my regards to Master Gwyn, so I would like to accompany you, if that is all right". Her smile widened a bit before the next sentence. "I can hardly wait to see the look on Lady Alisa's face when I show up".

"Sometimes, I actually feel bad for that girl…" Sara thought out loud before both started to make their way to Gaius' settlement.

* * *

At Gaius' settlement.

Rean woke up in the middle of the night.

"Wher-". He didn't even get to finish that question before everything came rushing back to him.

The swordsman immediately sat up and moved a hand to his hair to pull and see it.

'It's not white'. He thought with relief but didn't relax yet.

He looked around for a mirror or something that would let him see his reflection; he found a metal tray and carefully took out what was in it and settled it on the table below it before seeing his reflection.

'And my eyes are normal'. This time he visibly relaxed but only for a moment. 'Again'. The swordsman clenched his teeth and hands. 'It happened again'. He started to shake as the image of his sword cutting off that spider's head came back; he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of that image but to no avail.

'Breathe, just focus on breathing for now'. He told himself. 'Breathe in and breathe out'. The black haired teen repeated the process, focusing completely on telling himself how to breathe.

What happened won't change but the last thing he wants is to think about it and he knows from experience that his mind will go back to it if he doesn't keep it busy.

Looking around he noticed his sword resting near a box at one of the corners of the tent, he started to walk there when a new sound caught his attention.

In another bed there was someone sleeping.

'That's Amr… then this must be the medical tent'. He guessed and once again moved towards his sword, now a lot more quietly.

He grabbed his sword and something red caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

'Don't look!' He closed his eyes as his sight moved there out of curiosity, he finally noticed that his hair and clothes weren't covered in blood and considering his sword is next to that box he can guess what's inside of it.

He started to shake again and had to repeatedly tell himself how to breathe before been able to move again; making sure to be as silent as possible he exited the tent.

* * *

The cool air of the night hit him as soon as he got out of the tent, he was glad about, it probably had something to do with growing up in Ymir but he has always liked the cold.

The small smile that he had when he thought of his hometown slowly vanished as the first time he 'snapped' came back to him; he quickly shook his head and started to think of the forms in the Eight Leaves to distract himself.

With his gaze to the ground, he walked to a spot away from the tents and the sheep before unsheathing his sword, adopting his stance and starting to swing.

He didn't simply move his sword mindlessly, the main reason why he wanted to train now was because he needed a distraction and one of the few things he can be proud of is that he always focuses completely on his sword when he trains.

So he swung and swung and swung, over and over again, hoping to forget even knowing it was impossible.

After all, he still remembered that time in Ymir to the detail.

* * *

 **And here it is.**

 **Now, what will happen with Class VII learning about Rean's power in this way instead of when he fights Laura's father?**

 **I know but I don't give spoilers, haha.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bloopers!**

* * *

Rean's roar died down and he stared at the giant spider, his expression completely indifferent.

"R-Rean?" Alisa called out a bit fearful.

Everyone stared at him when… he snapped his fingers.

"Hit it". Out of nowhere music started to play and to everyone's surprise he began to dance.

(Look up 'jojo passione dance' on Youtube because yes, that's what he's dancing)

Gaius suddenly threw his spear and joined in the dance.

"What"

"The"

"Hell?"

Alisa, Laura and Fie said in turn and then noticed that the spiders were also doing that dance or at least imitating it as much as their bodies allowed.

They looked at each other before shrugging, then the three put their weapons away and followed Rean's lead.

Eventually everyone stopped dancing and Rean approached the giant spider.

"Yeah!" He said, raising both arms with his palms open and down.

The spider moved its front legs forward a bit and Rean hit them, the spider then raised his legs and hit Rean's palms that were now facing upward.

Rean grabbed the spider's right front leg with his right hand and hit the left with his left wrist two times, making a cross each time.

Then he let go of the leg, made a fist and hit the top of the extended leg with the down side, the spider did the same with its leg and hit the top of Rean's fist.

Then Rean raised both arms with his elbows bended and hit the spider's front legs with his forearms.

The two relaxed their postures, nodded at each other and the spider calmly turned around and left the cave.

* * *

 **Yes, I did that and no, I am not sorry; haha.**

 **That section is for me to write weird things to begin with, this time it was a _bizarre_ thing.**

 **I wanted to write the dance part but I didn't think I could make it in a way that it would be understood so I decided to simply tell you what to look for instead.**

 **Anyway, once more I hope you enjoyed**

 **Reviews are more than welcome!**

 **Until next time.**


	29. Explanations and fears

**Explanations and fears**

 **Disclaimer: -Insert witty thing that says what I've been saying for twenty eight chapters here-.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the sound of the train moving away started Rean relaxed into his seat against the window.

He had managed to somewhat enjoy their last morning in Nord, the others had found him training when they woke up but before they could ask anything Fatma had called them to eat.

No one asked what he knew they wanted to ask and he relished on the fact that he would be able to avoid it for a little longer.

The breakfast didn't last long, however, seeing as how their train was going to depart soon so they had to wrap it up and go.

Gaius' family, along with Gwyn and Lander accompanied them to Zender where they said their goodbyes before having to go.

Rean had purposely stood a bit apart from the rest of the group but was still cordial with everyone.

Eventually, they went through Zender and to the train that would take them back to Trista.

Right now, Group B accompanied by Sara and Sharon were sitting in opposite booths; with the students in one and the two women in other.

Sara had wasted no time going to sleep while Sharon simply sat with a content smile.

The Eight Leaves practitioner was sitting next to the window, resting his head on his palm as he looked out, next to him was Fie and next to her Alisa while Laura was sitting in front of him and Gaius next to her.

"Rean". Alisa called out.

He knew what it was about.

"Yes?" But he played dumb, still looking out the window.

"What… what happened in the cave?" The archer asked with a gulp.

"We fought a giant spider". The teen answered; again, he knows what she meant but some part of him thought that maybe if he played dumb they would drop it; admittedly, it was a really, really dumb part that thought that.

"You know what she meant". Laura added, not reproaching, simply stating a fact.

Somewhere in his mind the thought of pretending he doesn't know what they're talking about surfaced but that plan went out the window quickly.

Not only had they found him outside swinging his sword, easily realizing that he had been doing that all night, but his entire attitude was different than usual; he barely talked, he avoided everyone's gaze and just answered with a simple yes or no to anything, shrugging if it wasn't something he could answer with that.

Slowly, he raised his head from his palm and stood straight while looking at them.

He didn't say anything and simply waited, if they didn't ask directly he would not talk about it.

After a minute, Gaius seemed to realize what he was thinking.

"Rean… why did your hair and eyes changed color and how did you manage to face that giant monster in a one-on-one with just brute strength?" The lancer asked calmly.

Rean closed his eyes and took a deep breath; then leaned forward, intertwining his fingers and resting his forehead against them, partially covering his face from the others.

"Instructor, please stop pretending you're asleep". He requested calmly.

"How did you know?" Sara asked, opening one eye; no one was really surprised that she was actually awake.

"I didn't but I had a hunch you were just pretending". The swordsman answered.

Sara simply shrugged and opened both eyes before leaning towards her students.

Contrary to what some people may think at first sight, she does pay attention to her surroundings and the way Rean was acting stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Can someone fill me in on what's going on? I'm good but I can't read minds". She half joked to try and lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Can someone else tell her?" Rean requested. "At least until that part".

They could easily guess what 'that part' meant.

Everyone but Rean took turns telling what happened, starting with how they heard about the tower been attacked and going to Zender to find out what happened; then Gaius saying that he wanted to investigate and the others immediately saying they will help, their investigation of the watchtower; including the part where Rean went to the Calvard base.

That part earned him an earful from Sara but the swordsman simply said that they needed to know if the attack came from Calvard in order to be prepared, completely ignoring her tone and not even shrugging as if saying 'it wasn't a big deal'.

Their encounter with Millium and temporary alliance, the way to Bugbear and G's hideout, their fight with them and finally the giant spider that G summoned with his flute.

"Then… our link broke". Laura admitted shamefully. "Giving the spider an opportunity to force us away".

"Rean was managing to stay close but a spider almost got him by surprise and when he cut it down the giant one got a hit on him and almost knocked him out". Fie followed before moving her gaze to Rean, same as everyone else.

"Then I was in the ground trying to stay conscious when I saw a spider sneaking behind Alisa and I snapped". He said, barely loud enough to be heard.

"You… 'snapped'?" Sara repeated, Rean nodded. "As in… you went berserk or something like that?"

"Something like that". The black haired teen answered; he took a deep breath and let it go before continuing. "My hair turned white, my eyes red and it felt like you were looking at a monster, right?"

Group B wanted to say something about the last part but their mouths only opened and nothing came out.

They're not proud of it, but the sight of Rean like that… it scared them; even now they feel a shiver when they remember how he looked.

"After that I grabbed the spider that was jumping at Alisa, used it as a club to hit another spider that was near and used my arm to pierce both of them through the stomach…" Rean continued to say everything that happened after he 'changed'; him charging the giant spider, hitting it with his bare hands, finding his tachi and immediately killing another spider with it before starting to trade blows with the one the flute summoned and eventually killing it.

Including the part where he kept chopping it after it died and decapitating it.

Not only that, he also said what he felt at the moment, the feeling of the blood on his arm when he killed the first two spiders, his knuckles hurting after punching one of the giant spider's joints, his hair feeling sticky with blood when he cut that other spider almost in half and the vibration in his arms as he decapitated the monster after burning it with his flames.

"Then I went back to normal, realized what happened, puked and passed out". He finished.

During his entire monologue, he didn't betray a single emotion, disgust, fear, joy, nothing at all; as if he was reading a report and not speaking of something that happened to him yesterday.

"…this isn't a prank, right?" The Instructor asked, for once been utterly serious in her demeanor. "Because if it is, I'm not laughing".

"It isn't". Gaius answered with a shook of his head.

"Rean". Laura spoke. "This isn't the first time this has happened to you, is it?" Considering the way he is acting and how he doesn't seem to be wondering what happened, it was a fair assumption.

Her fellow sword user shook his head, still leaning on his own hands.

"As far as I know, this is the second time it has happened, first time I was nine years old… it happened more or less the same way as this time". He answered, still in monotone.

"As far as you know?" Alisa asked, noticing his choice of words.

"I have no memory before been found by my dad, for all I know it happened then and I was abandoned because of it". The swordsman explained.

Everyone else frowned at hearing this.

"Alright… so to sum it up, you turn feral but I don't see a real problem, if you remember then-"

"I'm not aware of what I'm doing when it happens". Rean interrupted the instructor before she could continue with her misunderstanding.

"You aren't?" Fie said. "But how-"

"Everything rushes back to me when I go back to normal but, at the moment, I have no idea what is happening". He answered before the silver haired girl could finish.

"…who else knows about this?" Sara asked.

"Aside from all of you; two people in Ymir have seen me like that, my parents know too but they haven't seen it and the rest of the town only knows of what happened at the time but no specifics".

"And… that time-"

"Lady Alisa". Sharon interrupted her gently. "I believe we should leave this matter be for the moment, you all must be tired after everything that happened".

"She's right; we can talk more about this later". The instructor supported.

This earned a few looks from the students until Sara gestured to Rean with her eyes; they looked at him and realized why they stopped the conversation.

Rean was trembling.

He was doing a good enough job of hiding it but once you really looked at him then it was noticeable.

"Rean?" Fie called out and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in his own seat. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer and simply went back to rest his hand on his palm and look out the window.

"Rean?" Gaius also called out but for the swordsman it sounded far away.

'That's what I get for training all night without a break'. The swordsman thought; of course doing that will eventually take its toll, the only reason he hadn't fall asleep the moment they got seated on the train is because he knew there would be a talk about his 'power'.

With that out of the way… he didn't feel like a weight got lifted but at least it was over, he could worry about what happens from now on later.

That's what he thought before finally falling asleep.

…

"He's just asleep". Sharon assured them; when Rean suddenly lost consciousness the others got worried but the maid did a quick check and assured them that there was no problem.

"Considering he was probably up most of the night swinging his sword, I'm not surprised". Alisa commented. "Why did he do that, though?"

"I'm afraid I am unable to tell". Laura answered with a shook of her head.

"What should we do about this?" Gaius asked as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Fie tilted her head a bit.

"Should we put Rean's… transformation… on our reports?" The lancer clarified.

The other teens didn't know how to answer and almost as one they moved their heads towards their Instructor.

"…I can't answer that". She said with a shook of her head.

"But-"

"Let me finish". Sara interrupted before Alisa could say anything. "I wasn't there, I didn't actually see what happened, even now it all feels like something taken from a book and I will probably still have that mentality until, and if, I see it in person". She explained. "Normally, I would encourage you to make your own decisions, this time I would like to tell you what to do but I don't know".

The others looked down; they understood what she meant, if someone told them this story they would probably feel the same way.

"That been said". The instructor's voice made them look at her again. "I won't question what you write on your reports; if you decide to write about it and let the other faculty members know then that's fine, if you decide to leave it vague with something like 'we fought a monster and managed to beat it' then I'll keep my mouth shut about it". She then looked at Sharon. "I trust you will do the same".

"But of course, that goes without saying". The maid assured, she was still smiling her usual smile but her voice sounded fare more serious than usual.

Sara nodded and looked back at her students.

"So that's that, I wish I could give you more time but you have until tomorrow to decide; we will arrive late so I can delay the reports till tomorrow morning but any more and we all get in trouble".

The members of Group B, minus Rean, exchanged looks as if hoping the others would know what to do but it was clear there was no such luck.

* * *

 _A child Rean's on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder, behind him is a little girl panicking at their situation and slumped against a tree there is a third child bleeding from a wound on their side._

 _"Rean". The girl called out, trying to help him up but to no avail._

 _'Dam-'. Rean's thoughts were interrupted seeing the monster's lunge at him. 'Are-are we going to die here?' So far he hadn't really consider it but the realization that their lives were in actual danger suddenly dawned on him._

 _This beast would most likely kill him simply by biting through his torso, he doesn't know who will follow after but he will definitely be the first one; there is nothing he can do, they're just three kids, two are injured and none can outrun this monster, his young mind realized this and the conclusion was that there was nothing to do but wait for the end to come._

 _And yet, a part of him couldn't accept that._

 _Be it survival instinct, a desire to protect the other two, stubbornness, a mix all three, or maybe something entirely different but whatever it was, it cried out in defiance to that fate._

 _'This is not where we die!'_

 _'I won't let that thing kill us!'_

 _'If it wants to kill us… I'll kill it first'. With that one thought something snapped in Rean's mind and the beast stopped out of instinct._

 _Slowly he forced his body to get up, all the while staring at the monster; the kid's expression was strangely calm, it was an unnatural expression for someone in his situation; his eyes were wide open and unmoving, his mouth in a thin line._

 _None of the ones present know how long he stayed like that but the monster seemed to have no intention of attacking, as if it was suddenly staring at something above it on the food chain._

 _" **RAAAAAAAAAAA** " Eventually, Rean screamed; it wasn't a scream of pain, just simple rage and a desire to survive._

 _As the scream began to subside something changed on him, his once black hair turned as white as the snow that surrounds them, his fuchsia eyes turned a bright red and a strange aura surrounded him, or more like, it seemed to be oozing out of him._

 _When the scream stopped he looked at the beast with the same expression as before his change, yet there was something different._

 _It was as if death had suddenly appeared in the middle of the forest and was looking at its objective._

 _The beast actually took a step back and visibly shook, it seemed to be about to run away-it never got the chance._

 _Faster than his young body should have been able to move, Rean had grabbed the machete his friend had threw at the monster and slashed at it._

 _He hit his mark, drawing blood from the monster's leg, earning a cry of pain._

 _Without stopping he moved back and started to hit it; there was no technique or aim, he simply kept slashing away at whatever he could hit, again and again and again and again and again and again and again and-_

 _"Rean!" He suddenly stopped, he stood completely still as his hair and eyes turned back to normal._

 _"What… did I…" He looked down at the bloody machete in his hand and all the blood in his clothes, then at the mangled up body that was the monster that hunted them through the forest; slowly, as if afraid of what he'll see, he looked back to see his sister._

 _Staring at him in pure terror._

 _"I-"_

 _"Rean". He heard his voice been called. "Rean". But he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Rean". His vision began to blur and-_

* * *

"Rean!" The Eight Leaves practitioner woke up with a jolt and almost fell from his seat on the train, moving one hand to his face and trying to get his breathing under control.

He didn't even realize the others were looking at him until he was able to breath normally again.

"Rean?" Sara called out.

"…I need to go to the bathroom". With that simple statement he got up and walked away, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"What was that?" Alisa wondered after Rean disappeared from sight.

"He looked like he was having a nightmare but I can't say beyond that". Laura answered, worry clear in her eyes.

"Maybe it was about the cave". Fie offered; she still held the same deadpan expression but her voice sounded uncharacteristically soft.

"…I'll go check on him". Gaius said, getting up and walking after their friend.

Sara and Sharon exchanged a look but stayed silent.

* * *

The train's bathroom was rather simple, there were two, one for men and one for women and it had several toilets separated by walls and a door; four sinks and soap for people to wash their hands and a paper towel dispenser.

Rean immediately moved to one of the sinks and started to splash water on his face.

'Damn it'. He cursed. 'Just like last time… it seems I was too conceited by thinking I had moved past it at least a bit'. The teen thought with a self-mocking smirk.

"Rean". Gaius called out, seeming at a lost on how to start a conversation. "Are you alright?"

"…as much as I can be". The swordsman answered. 'I'm not puking so I'll take what I can get'. He added in his mind. "Did you need anything? I think they're all empty right now".

The taller teen looked at the doors for a moment, not considering to use them but to check if there was anyone there that could hear them; he didn't sense anyone so he looked back at his classmate, who was still looking down at the sink, his hair hiding his expression.

"Rean… I won't pretend to know what happened last time you…" He trailed off trying to think the right word.

"I say I 'snap'". The Eight Leaves practitioner provided.

Gaius looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"I don't know what happened last time you 'snapped' and from what you told us I can understand why you're wary of… 'it'… but this time, that thing, whatever it is, saved us".

To the lancer's surprise, his statement was met with a self-deprecating chuckle and a shake of the head.

"It was unnecessary". Rean said.

"…what do you mean?" Gaius frowned in confusion.

"There was no need for me to 'snap'; even if I didn't you would have found a way to defeat that spider and run away".

"You can't know that Rean".

"Do you think you wouldn't have been able to defeat that monster?"

"I honestly don't know". The taller teen answered calmly. "We'll never know what I do know is that you made sure that we achieved the best possible victory".

"You would have achieved that even without me". The black haired teen countered, once again making his taller classmate frown.

"Then let me ask you this Rean". Gaius started and stared straight at Rean. "What if that spider got Alisa and without her support we weren't able to escape, or if the giant spider got a lucky shot and snared one of us with its web, or if we managed to escape but the members of Bugbear were killed leaving us with nothing but our word as proof to try and stop the war? You can't tell me what you did was unnecessary and that everything I just said isn't possible".

"…" Rean simply stayed silent; if it was because he genuinely didn't have an answer or because he didn't want to keep talking about it, not even he knew. "…what did you want?"

"Nothing, I just came to check on you" He answered calmly. "…Rean, I really can't relate to your situation, whatever 'that' is, it's not something I can understand" The lancer said honestly. "However, even if you think it was unnecessary and your… execution of the monster might have been… that power made sure no one was injured any more than necessary; is it really such a bad thing to have it?"

As soon as he asked that, the room seemed to get colder.

"Gaius". Rean said in an emotionless tone. "Do you remember what I explained happens when I 'snap'?"

The lancer gulped and nodded.

"Then you remember how I said that when I go back to normal everything that I did rushes back to me". Again, he nodded. "I meant that literally, I can remember everything to the detail". For the first time since he entered, Rean moved his gaze from the sink towards Gaius. "Including your expressions and the way you all moved for your weapons when I looked at you".

"That-"

"That is the appropriate response". Rean interrupted, moving so he was fully facing him. "When that happens, I can't even say that I am 'me', I don't know what I could do and attacking you guys is a real possibility; I'm sure you all felt that".

Gaius simply stayed silent and looked down.

"Both times this has happened to me, there was a real chance I could have hurt someone, or worse, and I wouldn't even have been aware of it". Each word made the lancer regret his words more. "I don't _think_ while I'm in that state, at least not in the traditional sense, the only thing I know is to attack something, anything". That statement was accompanied by another self-deprecating chuckle. "I don't even know why I should do that but I do anyway". The swordsman looked to the ceiling and, in the most defeated voice Gaius has ever heard, asked. "With what I just told you, can you honestly tell me that having this 'power' is not a bad thing?"

The lancer didn't have an answer, or more like, he didn't like the answer he would have to give.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything". _Your silence speaks for itself_ , Rean didn't say it but Gaius could tell he was thinking it. "I'll go back in a while, you can leave".

"Rean, even if what you say is true, this are clearly isolated events, if it has only happened two times-"

"And what happens from now on?" Rean interrupted. "What happens when there is a monster stronger than that spider? What if we find something in the Old Schoolhouse or in another field study that forces me to 'snap' and I end up hurting one of you? What then?"

Again, Gaius could only stay silent.

"Please leave".

With a defeated sigh, the lancer turned around but stopped at the door.

"Instructor Sara said that she won't question what we put in our reports". He began. "We talked about it while you slept and agreed on leaving the decision on whether or not to mention your 'power' to you; if you say that you want to keep it a secret then we won't speak of it again unless you bring it up". He moved a hand to the handle. "The Instructor said we have until tomorrow to decide". Leaving those parting words, the lancer left.

* * *

"How is he?" Fie asked as Gaius moved back to the group.

"In his own words, 'as alright as he can be'". He answered as he took a seat and sighed. "But I probably made it worse".

"What do you mean?" Laura frowned.

Gaius gave a short version of their conversation.

"…but, you do have a point". Alisa commented.

"I don't think it matters". Fie answered. "Like Gaius said, it's not something we can understand, and it's not like Rean doesn't have a point either; if anything we should consider ourselves lucky that this hasn't happened before".

"What do you mean?" Laura questioned.

"There have been some situations where he may have 'snapped' before this, between the Old Schoolhouse and the field studies, we just happened to be lucky that he didn't until now". She elaborated. "And it could happen again going forward".

"What makes you say that? From what Rean has told us there have been years between the first incident and this one". The swordswoman countered with a frown.

"And why do you think that's the case?" The former jaeger asked back. "He simply hasn't been in a situation that made him 'snap' in that time; maybe he was even avoiding those situations on purpose".

"That sounds more like a conjecture than a fact". Laura refuted.

"Are you so naïve as to think that something like that wouldn't happen more often if he was in situations that provoked it?"

"I don't know; I don't know anything about that power of his, how do you know that it isn't something that only manifests once every few years and it just so happened that it manifested again now?"

"Then why was Rean so upset about it? If what you say is true then he would have said so".

"Perhaps he is not aware of it".

"That's just a 'maybe'"

"So is yours".

"Alright, that's enough!" Alisa cut in. "Both things you said are just possibilities, we'll only know if we ask Rean".

"What do you want to ask me?" As the saying goes 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'.

"How are you feeling?" Fie asked nonchalantly.

Rean simply shrugged, not giving a response either way, before moving to his seat and look out the window.

"Gaius said that you'll leave the choice about mentioning my power to me, is that true?" The swordsman questioned, not meeting their eyes, everyone else nodded which he saw from the reflection and from the corner of his eyes. "I see…" He let out a sigh. "Then let me ask you something first".

The other members of Group B, along with Sara and Sharon, looked a bit puzzled but waited for him to speak.

"Can you really just pretend that you didn't see that?"

A few glances were exchanged.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked. "Like I told you, if you want to keep it a secret we will respect your wish and not speak about it unless you bring it up"

"Let me put it another way". He moved his gaze from the window and towards them. "Can you look at me and not think 'is he going to snap?'"

Rean was expecting them to give a troubled expression and stay silent, maybe someone like Fie saying 'no' straight out given her personality.

"Yes". So when he heard the silver haired girl say that his head moved towards her so fast some may have thought he dislocated something.

"Wh-what?"

"We've been in Thors for about two months and you haven't 'snapped' until now, I don't see why you would do it out of nowhere". The former jaeger explained when she saw the strange expression on his face; it was a mix of puzzlement, worry… and a bit of hope.

"That's true". Gaius joined in. "Although it was a different situation; the words that member of the Four Houses spoke would have been enough to make people lash out in anger, yet I didn't see even a hint that what happened at the cave would happen then". The lancer smiled and nodded. "I won't deny that the sight you showed us that time scares me… but I can say this with certainty, I am not afraid of you right now".

"It's just as they said". This time it was Laura. "Besides, if you are afraid that a situation where you must 'snap' happens again we just have to get strong enough so an event like that won't occur".

"Hmm; they kind of said everything that could be said". Alisa began with a giggle. "But I agree, whatever that 'thing' is, it's not like it has changed who you were before we found out; weren't you the one who said something similar to me?"

Unbeknownst to the students, their Instructor was smiling proudly while hearing all of this and Sharon's smile was a bit wider than usual.

"So, now that we answered you, what do you want… to… do…" The archer trailed off. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Is it your injuries?" Laura asked worriedly when she saw him leaning forward and shiver.

Everyone was about to get up and find a doctor or first aid kit.

"No… no, I'm fine". Rean spoke, making them all stop and look at him; really, look at him.

He was leaning forward with one hand over his eyes and his elbow on his leg, tears could be seen falling from behind the hand and a smile on his face

"Thank you". He said with a mix of a chuckle and a sob.

Hearing someone say 'yes' was in his list of possible scenarios as well but he expected it to be after doubting it and probably to be said in a stutter, that was what happened the first time around.

The last time he had heard it, it was a lie, it ended up becoming the truth eventually but he could tell that she hadn't mean it when he asked her; he was expecting this to be the same.

And yet, it wasn't.

If it was because they thought that they could defeat him when he 'snaps' or they genuinely believed it, he couldn't tell and he honestly didn't care one way or the other.

Almost soundlessly, Sharon got up and placed a tissue on the swordsman's left hand.

"Thanks, Sharon".

"You're welcome, Master Rean". The maid answered with a smile before turning around and going back to her seat.

A few minutes later, Rean calmed down.

"Sorry you had to see that".

"Don't worry about it". Fie quickly assured him, the others nodding in agreement.

"Hehe, now I feel kind of silly for been so gloomy". Rean dared to joke with a small smile; it wasn't his usual demeanor, the traces of fear and wariness were still there but between the cold shoulder from before and this; the difference was like night and day.

"By the way, Rean". Alisa began, earning the others' attention. "Have you decided what you want us to put in our reports?"

"…well…" The swordsman trailed off and scratched his neck. "I was expecting a different reaction when I asked you that question and had already decided based on that… so now I'm not sure".

The others shared a glance but didn't comment otherwise.

"…I have till tomorrow to decide, right?" Rean looked over at Sara.

"Yep, sorry but I can't give you any more time than that". The purple haired woman confirmed.

"Hmm… Instructor, can I ask you something regarding the reports?" The swordsman asked earning a nod. "Who reads them?"

"Technically speaking, every Instructor has access to them since it's the same as an exam; it gets filed under your names when you hand them over". She began to answer. "That been said, except for me and the Principal no one else has any reason for reading them; with all the work we poor Instructors get dumped on, who has the time to do that unless it's part of said work?" She ended in a dramatic tone.

"…thanks for answering; I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow". Rean decided to ignore that last part.

"Actually, Rean". Laura spoke, earning the attention of her fellow sword user. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about your power? Only if you're comfortable with it, feel free to deny". She assured him.

"…it's not something I like to talk about". He averted his gaze and took a deep breath. "I'll… tell you what I know; it's not much and I probably won't be able to answer any questions you may have but that's the best I can do".

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's see…" Rean closed his eyes for a moment to think how to begin. "The first time it happened I was nine years old; my sister, a friend and I were out in the woods of Ymir when a monster saw us, it started to chase us and eventually cornered us; that was the first time I 'snapped'… you can guess what I did to that monster".

There were a few frowns but no comment.

"After that my dad found us, he must have gotten worried that we were gone for so long, and brought us back to Ymir to tend to our wounds and…" He gulped, feeling bile coming up at the memories. "And to clean the blood…" The swordsman shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the images. "That was the first time it happened, at least to my knowledge, not long after I began training under Master Ka-fai".

"Why?" Alisa asked. "I mean… if fighting that monster triggered it, I thought you would want to avoid fighting at all".

"I thought maybe it would help me control it". Rean answered as he laid his head back against the seat. "You saw how well that idea worked". He added with sigh but continued before anyone could say anything. "Anyway, I had barely reached beginner level when Master Ka-fai decided to cut my training short; do you remember that conversation we had back in Celdic?" The last part was directed towards Laura.

"I do". The blue haired noble nodded. "So that was what you were afraid of and didn't want to talk about". She summarized.

Rean nodded.

"I hit a slump; I was, no, I _am_ afraid that if I go beyond a certain point I will lose control of myself".

"But you have gotten stronger since the start of the year". Gaius noted.

"Not really…" Seeing the others' confused expressions, he explained further. "Everything I have practiced since coming to Thors was something I was close to learning how to use already; my overall ability hasn't improved that much, if at all".

"But why even bother to practice if you are afraid of getting stronger?" Fie asked.

"…there are two main reasons; one, because I don't want to drag anyone down with me if I can't keep up during a fight; if I am too afraid to go past a certain point and that comes back to bite me then that's one thing but I won't drag other people down with me".

"But that's…"

"Contradictive?" Rean offered after Alisa trailed off. "I know; I am afraid of getting stronger yet I have to get stronger so I'm not a dead weight during a battle, that's a contradiction if I've ever heard one".

"And the second reason?" The former jaeger asked, her yellow eyes meeting his fuchsia ones.

"The second reason". He paused for a moment and allowed a small smile. "It's because I enjoy fighting".

That actually got them by surprise.

Class VII could describe Rean in a lot of ways: selfless, caring, a good listener, something of a jokester on occasion; 'battle-crazy' wasn't something they would use to describe him.

"Just from those looks you're giving me I can tell I should explain more".

"That would be appreciated". Laura answered slowly, as if trying to make sense of something.

"Now, just to clarify, I am not a battle-crazy idiot that would just start fighting for no reason". The others took a moment to process that sentence and nodded. "It's just… for example, Laura". The blue haired girl raised her eyebrows. "If you find someone to have a duel with that presents a challenge to you, would you enjoy dueling with that person?"

"Of course". She answered with a smile. "I am guessing that is the case with you".

"Pretty much". The swordsman nodded. "I don't think I would enjoy a fight against someone weaker and I don't enjoy fighting monsters but a duel against someone strong, that I do enjoy".

"Huh…" The Reinford made a sound. "I never would have guessed; I knew you didn't like to lose but not that you actually enjoyed a battle".

"It's not exactly something that comes up often". Rean shrugged. "The closest thing is when we spar during combat training but that just isn't the same to me as a duel".

"Guess I should add more duels to the program". Sara commented with a giggle.

"But how do you know you'll 'snap' just because you get stronger?" Gaius questioned.

"I don't". The swordsman answered. "I do know that during my training there was more than one time when I thought I was about to 'snap', mostly when I was sparring with Master Ka-fai, but there were a few other instances as well; although I'm fairly certain that he would have defeated me even if I did 'snap'". He actually sounded relieved when he said the last part. "I ended up developing a habit of holding back both consciously and unconsciously".

"You hold back?" Laura asked; there was no judgement on her expression just surprise.

"I do". The Eight Leaves practitioner nodded. "You could say I'm a bit of an expert at it, I can consistently go to the point before I think I may 'snap' and then stop pushing".

"But how did you know that you were going to 'snap'?" Fie asked next.

"She has a point, do you feel something before it happens? Like… I don't know; a tingling in your back?" Alisa followed.

"Honestly? It could be that I was afraid and I was just imagining it". The black haired teen admitted. "But I won't take that chance". He added with a shook of his head. "I think that's it, do you have any other questions?"

Everyone exchanged a few looks but no one said anything.

"Guess not". Fie shrugged.

"Alright then". Rean nodded and let out a yawn. "I'm going to sleep a bit more". He got comfortable on his seat and closes his eyes.

"I wish you pleasant dreams, Master Rean".

Sharon's voice was the last thing he heard before falling asleep for the second time.

* * *

Rean's sleep wasn't exactly great, with another nightmare waking him up, he took it better than last time at least and they needed to change trains anyway so it was a good thing he woke up.

Now in their second train, which would take them all the way back to Trista, everyone was occupying their time with either small talk, a few rounds of Blade or with a drink, in Sara's case.

Rean, on the other hand, was leaning back on his seat with his eyes closed; not sleeping, although he still felt somewhat tired, there was something else he needed to do.

'What do I do?' The swordsman asked himself for the nth time; he had been debating whether to tell everyone about his power or keep it hidden.

Before the conversation as they were leaving Nord he would have immediately said to keep it hidden; now, although a part of him was saying to keep it a secret, another part was saying to come clean.

And try as he might he couldn't pick one.

'Let's try a different approach'. He decided, as his thoughts were just going back and forth between telling and not telling, so he opted to make a mental list of benefits and disadvantages of telling his secret.

Among various things he considered that the others may not react in the same way as his companions for this field study; that he genuinely felt better after telling them about it… even if he had left out a certain part but it wasn't exactly related to his power so he kept it to himself… this kept going until a certain thought popped on his head.

One that made him pop his eyes wide open with sudden fear.

"Rean?" Fie called out, noticing his look and making the others pay attention. "Another nightmare?"

"…in a sense". He settled for that answer. "Instructor". Sara, in a half drunk state, turned to look at him. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" The question was said as he got up and walked towards another wagon, making it clear he wanted this conversation to be private.

"Welp, I need to get another drink anyway". She said with a grin and followed him.

…

"So, what's up?" Sara asked nonchalantly as she signaled for a refill.

"I'll go right to the point". Rean answered as Sara was about to take a sip. "You're going to tell the school about my power, aren't you?"

The hand that held the glass stopped moving; the older woman slowly set it down before turning to Rean, the drunkenness on her expression completely vanishing.

A part of the Eight Leaves practitioner wanted to ask how she could be drunk one moment and sober the next or if she was just acting drunk, but that was for another time; right now, he only needed her to answer his question.

"What makes you think that?" The Instructor of Class VII asked. "I told you, whatever you decide to put in the reports I won't question it".

"I know and I believe you but nothing in that sentence tells me that you won't personally tell, at the very least, the Principal". He said back. "It was obvious when I stopped to think about it; regardless of what you may think of me this 'power' of mine can't be described as anything but dangerous". That, he honestly believed. "I don't think you can, in good conscience, keep this a secret from everyone when there is a real chance that I could hurt, or worse, anyone in the academy".

Sara simply stayed quiet with a neutral expression until he finished speaking.

"…I was kinda hoping you wouldn't pick up on that". She admitted with a sigh. "It's true; I was going to tell the Principal about it". Rean's expression didn't change; he knew that would be the answer. "But, I was going to make it perfectly clear that this 'power' of yours won't simply manifest out of nowhere, that you are not someone that would simply start attacking others and that you are the most hardworking student I know". That did catch him by surprise, if the shocked expression on his face was any indication.

"That's not-"

"It's true". Sara interrupted, knowing what he would say. "You may not be the smartest or the strongest but you're certainly the most hardworking, I have yet to see you slack off like any normal teenager your age would".

"The others don't slack off".

"Oh, I worded that wrong; what I meant was that, while the others put a certain part of their studies or activities over the other you're always putting your all on everything; Elliot, for example, tends to focus more on the Wind Orchestra, not to the point that it would hamper his studies but enough for someone who is watching to notice".

"…Hmm". Now that Rean thought about it, he _has_ seen Elliot playing an instrument more than training or studying; not counting the time when exams were approaching and everyone needed to get their heads on books or risk a bad grade.

"You, on the other hand, my favorite wunderkind I've seen you consistently put the same effort on everything; there are a few ups and downs as even you have activities you prefer over others but it's a lot less noticeable, at least to me; so when I say you are the most hardworking student I know, take it as a fact from your beloved Instructor". She finished with a grin. "And just so we're clear, I was never going to tell anyone that you should be expelled, just that I will keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing will happen".

For once, the swordsman genuinely didn't know what to say to her, there were only two words that seemed appropriate and, although he would need more words to actually convey it properly, they would have to do.

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it". Sara shrugged. "You don't have to be afraid of leaving Thors, I'm not letting you escape from me that easily". The joke got a chuckle from the black haired teen.

"I'll keep it in mind".

"Good; now, is there anything else you want to ask?" He shook his head _no_. "Then cheers". She grabbed her glass and gulped it down in one go. "Ahh, that hit the spot".

"Seriously, why is it that every time you make me change the image of you I have on my head you instantly change it back?"

"I'll let my most hardworking student think about it". The Instructor answered, once again seeming drunk; if it was an act or not, Rean couldn't say.

"Yeah… about that".

"Hmm?"

"Towa". Rean dropped the name; he didn't need to say anything else.

"The most hardworking student I know among the first years". She corrected with a laugh.

Rean joined her.

* * *

 **And on that note, I'll end this chapter.**

 **I know it's late but happy holidays everybody, I hope you had a great time; I know I did.**

 **I like where this chapter ended so I won't add an omake this time; not that I don't like where I finished other chapters but there are some that I don't feel like adding one after the note.**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Letting it out

**Letting it out**

 **Since I can't send them a private message I will answer guest reviews here.**

 **NoName: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **KristoferViloria: I'm glad you found it interesting and thanks for the review.**

 **Tom: Thanks and who isn't?!**

 **…**

 **Disclaimer: -Sees the trailer for Cold Steel 3's localization- YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN!**

 **And if I owned ToCS I would have already played the third and fourth game so there.**

* * *

It was well into the night by the time Group B made it back to Trista; the rest of the trip went by rather quickly after Rean decided what they should put in the reports.

"Just to check one last time, are you sure about this Rean?" Sara asked.

"Yes". The swordsman nodded.

"And you're all okay with this?" She asked the rest of the students.

A of affirmative answers followed.

"Alright then". The Instructor nodded; they all got their luggage and started the way back to the dorm.

"Oh, this is quite a coincidence". A male voice said from the other side of the gate.

They looked in that direction and saw the rest of Class VII with their luggage in hand.

"Hey guys". Elliot greeted.

"It seems our schedules matched". Gaius said with a chuckle.

As Group B passed the gate and everyone greeted each other they all made the way back to the dorm while making some small talk.

"So how was your field study?"

"It was surprisingly uneventful". Emma answered to Alisa.

"True, aside from the difficulties from the requests, nothing of note happened". Machias followed.

"Hmph, you call those requests difficult? Perhaps you should step up in your training". Jusis chimed in with a small smirk.

"Says the guy that got the most injuries". The bespectacled teen quickly countered.

"I was the only front line fighter in our group; of course I would get the most injuries". The noble calmly replied. "I will admit, however, that everyone's support prevented more serious wounds".

"Is this the end of times? Did you seriously just admit that you needed help?" Machias asked in fake shock.

"I guess they didn't give any trouble this time". Alisa whispered to the others while everyone listened in to their bickering.

"Seems that way". Gaius agreed; the words were there but anyone could tell they were just joking.

"There really wasn't". Emma confirmed. "What about you, how did you field study go?"

The question immediately made Group B scowl surprising the class president.

"…let's say that we got all the 'eventfulness' that you guys didn't". Rean answered, earning a puzzled look from Group A. "We'll explain later".

* * *

It didn't take long for Class VII to make it back to the dorm.

"Alright, you know the drill, I'll leave you to your reports". Sara immediately said and started to walk up the stairs. "See you tomorrow".

And with that she was gone.

"…let's just get this over with". Machias grumbled.

"Before that". Rean spoke, gaining their attention. "I have to tell you guys something".

The members of Group A all turned to him in curiosity.

"…let's go sit down". The swordsman said with a sigh.

"I will prepare some refreshments for you to enjoy while you work". Sharon said before doing a bow and going to the kitchen.

The students then sat around the table, with Group A on one side and Group B on the other.

"So… what do you have to tell us?" Elliot broke the silence.

'No second thoughts now Rean'. He mentally said to himself.

Group B then began telling them about their field study, they left out the unimportant parts and went straight to the issue of the war, Millium, the Intelligence Division interfering and so on.

The reactions from the others changed as they heard the story; obviously ending in relief to hear that the war was avoided.

Then Rean started to tell them about his power and what he knows about it and told the others on the way back.

Group A was understandably confused at hearing him and even thought it was a joke at first, that illusion was quickly destroyed by the serious expressions on every member of Group B.

Once Rean finished speaking they could only stare at him as if he had grown a second head.

"…so you have this strange power that makes you stronger but you lose control in the process". Machias repeated, seemingly trying to understand what that meant.

"Is this seriously not a joke?" Jusis asked for the fourth time.

"It isn't". And got the same answer from his fellow swordsman.

"Th-that sounds like something from a book or something". Elliot mumbled.

"Trust me, I know". Rean said. "But it's all true, I don't know why I have this power but it's very real". 'No matter how much I wish for the opposite'. He added in his mind.

Emma kept quiet, apparently in deep thought.

"What… what does it look like? When you…"

"I say I 'snap'". The Eight Leaves practitioner said to the musician after he trailed off. "To put it simply, my hair turns white, my eyes red and it looks like you're looking at a monster instead of a human".

"Tha-that must certainly be an exaggeration-"

"It isn't". Rean interrupted Machias. "Ask them if you don't believe me". He moved his head to the side to point at the other members of his group.

Group A turned their attention to them, waiting for them to say something.

Gaius took a deep breath and crossed his arms before answering with a troubled expression.

"It's true". The lancer said.

"I cannot say I like the comparison Rean makes". Laura followed with a similar feeling. "But it's, regrettably, accurate".

Fie and Alisa nodded their agreement to those words, both frowning.

"There you have it". The black haired teen shrugged.

"This is… a lot to take in". Elliot mumbled as he sunk on his chair.

"Excuse me Rean". All eyes turned to Emma as she spoke for the first time since the swordsman began to tell them about his power. "This power of yours… you said that you won't suddenly lose control, right?"

The swordsman looked a bit confused at the question, since he had assured them repeatedly during his tale that him 'snapping' is not something that happens often or that will happen out of nowhere, but he answered nonetheless.

"That's right". He said with a nod.

"Then… nothing has changed, right?" The class president asked with a smile.

There were a good numbers of heads turning towards her.

"I mean, we didn't say anything or treated Fie differently even after learning of her past, so isn't this the same?" She elaborated, leaving out the fact that Laura did act and treated her differently since then. "You're still the same Rean we've known till now".

"…hmph, you certainly have a point". Jusis added with crossed arms and a grin.

"When you put it like that, it seems that we're worrying over nothing". Machias shrugged with a grin of his own.

"Now that you mention it, that's true". Elliot looked as if he had just gotten the answer to a difficult problem and it turned out that the answer was easy to figure out.

"Thanks guys". Rean said with a small, somewhat sad, smile.

"You don't seem convinced". The member of House Albarea commented. "Do you not believe us?"

"I believe you". He assured. "I am certain that you mean what you say… but you haven't seen me when I 'snap'". The swordsman explained. "If someday you see it and your answer still don't change… then I'll know that you really mean it". Group A seemed about to protest but Rean talked again before they could. "Please don't get me wrong, I do trust that you're telling me the truth now but it's not the same hearing about it than seeing it".

"How do you know?" Elliot asked.

"From experience". His friend replied. "And I'm sorry but that's all I'll say about it".

Although that gave Class VII more questions no one pushed further.

An awkward silence followed but.

"I have your refreshments". It didn't last long; as Sharon exited the kitchen with a tray holding two baskets of cookies and a cup for each student filled with, what looked like, coffee or tea depending on the person.

"Thanks Sharon". Alisa said as she took her cup. 'She timed her bringing this with Rean finishing talking'. The Reinford knew that if the maid wanted to she would have made at least two or three batches in the time it took to tell Group A about the black haired teen's power.

"In any case, that's all I wanted to say". Rean spoke up. "We should get started on these reports so we can get some sleep".

"I concur". Jusis nodded; the rest followed their example and began to work.

Until Fie spoke up.

"Rean". She said, earning the swordsman's attention. "Sara said that she would give you until tomorrow to think what you wanted us to put in the reports, right?"

"Hm, yes…" He trailed off, trying to think what prompted that question.

"Doesn't that mean that if you said that you haven't decided yet we could have waited to write these till tomorrow?"

There was a pregnant silence for a few moments but it was broken by the sound of Rean's palm making contact with his forehead.

"I'm an idiot". Rean said, to the amusement of the others. "Do you think I can go and tell her that I think I changed my mind?"

"Knowing her, she is either already asleep or will ignore you and pretend to be". Alisa answered.

Everyone else nodded.

"I don't think anything short of the dorm been on fire would make her get out of her room at this point". Jusis commented with a shrug and a grin.

"…Fie, about those explosives you mentioned you have in your room-"

"Don't you dare! And you still have those?" Machias immediately interrupted Rean.

"I was kidding". The swordsman said with a laugh.

"And yes, I still have them". Fie answered.

The rest of the night went by quickly as they wrote the reports.

* * *

'Too late to have second thoughts'. The Eight Leaves practitioner of Class VII thought as he waited outside Principal Vandyke's office; after he woke up Sharon informed him that Sara had already gone to talk with the Principal and asked that he goes as soon as possible.

So now he stands outside the office waiting to be called in… and in the worst case scenario, be expelled… on second thought, the worst case scenario is been detained and experimented on because of his power.

'Don't think like that'. He shook his head to get rid of that thought.

Sara is putting a good word for him and, although he hasn't interacted with Vandyke much, he doesn't believe that the Principal would only look at his power and nothing else.

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing Class VII's homeroom teacher.

"Good, you are already here". She said with a nod before moving out of the way. "Come on in".

"Excuse me". The swordsman said as he entered the office.

"Good morning Rean". Vandyke greeted while sitting on his desk. "Please have a seat". He gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Good morning". The swordsman greeted back before taking the offered chair.

Sara stood at the side and a bit behind Rean.

"I trust you know why you are here". The black haired teen nodded. "Instructor Valestein has given me most of the story but there are a few questions I would like to ask you personally". Once again, he nodded to signal for him to continue. "This power of yours, you have no idea where it came from?"

"No, sir". Rean shook his head. "As far as I know, I was born with it".

"Very well, may I ask who else knows about this?"

"The members of my group for the field study all saw it so they know". He began to answer. "I also told the rest of Class VII last night while we were working on our reports, my sister and a friend of mine from Ymir as well as my parents, there is also a group of drop out jaegers called Bugbear and a member of the Intelligence Division by the name of Millium Orion, the last two were also present when it manifested during the last field study; I have no way of knowing if they have told anyone or if they will".

"The Intelligence Division you say?" Vandyke frowned. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, and you may have considered it already, but there is a good chance that your power has reached the ears of a lot of people by now".

At hearing this, the youngest person in the room sighed and looked down.

"I am aware".

"Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about it at this point, I doubt the Intelligence Division would reveal that without reason". He tried to reassure the student. "Moving on; Instructor Valestein has informed me that you wish to keep this a secret so the reports that you and your classmates will turn in will hold no mention of your power, is this correct?"

"…yes". He answered while looking away. "I am aware that it's a lie of omission and that others should know about it… but even so…" The swordsman simply trailed off there and kept silent.

"I can't say I understand what you have to deal with, having this power". The Principal spoke. "But I do understand having things that you don't want other people to know; you have my word, this conversation won't escape these walls".

"…thanks you, sir". Rean spoke before bowing his head.

"Think nothing of it". Vandyke assured with a smile. "I do have a request though, and I wish to clarify, this is just a _request_ not an order you are allowed to say no if you want".

"What is it?" He asked with a frown.

"Would you give me permission to inform Instructor Beatrix of this and allow her to give you a medical check-up?"

"I… why?"

"You said so yourself, you don't know where this power came from, for all we know it could be detrimental to your health and I would prefer to know, one way or the other".

"I vouch for Instructor Beatrix". Sara spoke for the first time since Rean entered the room. "She will keep this a secret, I guarantee that".

"I… can I think about it?" Rean asked.

"Of course, like I said this was a request, take as much time as you need". The Principal assured. "Let's move on".

For the next twenty minutes; Principal Vandyke asked Rean questions about his power and the Eight Leaves practitioner answered them all to the best of his ability.

Once he was satisfied he dismissed Rean so he could get to class.

"He is a good kid". Vandyke said to Sara.

"He is". She agreed with a grin. "I will keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happens; but honestly, I don't think we have to worry about him 'snapping' unless it's in a fight inside the Old Schoolhouse".

"I believe the same but let's be on the safe side". The older man answered. "I am a bit concerned about his mental health, though".

"…yeah, I expected his answers but I'm not happy about them". The Instructor agreed. "Personally, I would never have thought that he would cause any sort of damage to the academy; I would still think the same if it wasn't for that power of his".

"I agree and so does he, apparently". He answered before shaking his head. "But let's discuss this another time, you should head to class as well".

With a nod, Sara excused herself, leaving the Principal alone with his thoughts.

* * *

When you consider everything that happened yesterday, one would think that Rean Schwarzer would be too distracted to properly pay attention to class.

To the surprise of Class VII, it was the exact opposite.

He was never someone to slack off or daydream but the amount of focus he was giving to the classes today was borderline ridiculous.

In any case, the day went by with nothing of note happening and soon enough, everyone was dismissed to do what they wanted.

For the Eight Leaves practitioner, it was finding something to keep his mind occupied.

'I could go reveal the pictures from Nord'. He thought and was about to get up to go when.

"Rean". Fie approached his desk.

"Yes, Fie?"

"Nap". The former jaeger said simply.

The swordsman blinked once as if processing her words before nodding.

"Where to?"

"The Old Schoolhouse".

"Alright, let me grab my sword and we can go". The silver haired girl nodded and moved to wait outside the classroom.

"Hey, Rean". Gaius called out as he was moving to the lockers. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit strange during classes".

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry". The swordsman assured.

"…if you say so, anyway, do you want to hang out with Elliot and me?"

"Sorry, maybe another day, I already agreed to watch over Fie while she naps". He apologized.

For some reason, that got a smile out of Gaius.

"Don't worry about it, have a good day then".

"You too". With that, the taller teen exited the classroom.

As he did so, he spotted Fie leaning against the wall next to the classroom door.

"You will probably do a better job than me". He said, earning a confused look from the silver haired girl. "Just talking to myself, think nothing of it". The lancer shook his head and said his goodbyes before walking towards Elliot.

"…I'm not sure that's true". Fie muttered, piecing together what he meant.

She hadn't asked Rean to watch over her sleep as an excuse to try and talk to him and reassure him about his power; she just thought that it would be better to treat him the same way she always has, to give a sense of normalcy if nothing else.

'Then again…'

"I'm ready". Her musings were interrupted by Rean exiting the classroom, sword in hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded.

* * *

The outside of the Old Schoolhouse was the same as always, some trees acting as a gateway to the building with a few benches around the place and that sense of looking at a haunted house… then again; that's, arguably, what the Old Schoolhouse is.

"So you're going to train?" Fie asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like reading". Rean answered. "I'll wake you up when school is about to close".

The silver haired girl nodded before walking towards a bench and lay down on it.

The black haired teen then walked away to begin training without disturbing her.

.

.

'Ha!' After completing his tenth series of practice swings Rean sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. 'I feel more tired than usual'. He noted as he tried to get his breathing under control. 'Maybe I should take a break'. That thought was immediately dispelled as an image of him decapitating the spider surfaced in his mind. 'Damn it'. He snarled and shook his head, he took another deep breath and started another series. 'Focus, Rean'.

And so he repeated his series of swings another ten times, barely taking any breaks in between.

He was about to start a new one when-

"Are you okay Rean?" He heard someone ask and turned to see Fie sitting on the bench she was previously sleeping at.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" The swordsman asked worriedly.

"No, I've been awake for a while". She answered with a shake of her head. "Are you okay, though? You seem more tired than usual".

"…yeah, I might have pushed myself a bit much". The Eight Leaves practitioner answered with a sigh. "I think I'll make this my last repetition". He prepared his stance and-

"You should make the last one your last for the day". The former jaeger said before he could begin to swing.

Rean gripped his sword tighter and shook his head before this time starting to swing.

"Rean-".

"It helps me keep those thoughts away". He quickly interrupted making the younger girl frown.

"You shouldn't just force those thoughts away, they will keep coming back".

"I'm aware". The swordsman answered, not stopping his swings. "How would you know anyway?" He asked with more bite than he meant to.

"…it wasn't the same but I had some experiences I wish I could forget". Fie answered; that, actually made him stop mid-swing.

"…sorry, that was insensitive of me". The son of Baron Schwarzer apologized.

"Not bothered". The silver haired girl shrugged. "I'm just repeating what Zephyr told me at the time but it's better to talk about it; even if it's just you ranting, that's still better than bottling it up".

Rean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw for a few moments before sighing.

"Maybe you're right". He relented and sheathed his sword. "Do you mind listening for a while?"

Fie's only answer was to smile and signal towards one of the benches; the two made their way there and sat down.

"…heh, I said I wanted to talk but now I don't know where to begin". Rean chuckled.

"I can ask you some questions so you can answer". Fie offered, earning a nod. "What thoughts are you trying to keep away?"

"About what I did when I 'snapped', both during the field study and back in Ymir".

"Why?"

"Because… I don't like remembering that".

"Anything specific you don't want to remember?" The gun-dagger user prodded.

Rean stayed silent for a few moments.

"…the way people looked at me".

His answer immediately made Fie widen her eyes before they softened and she looked down.

"I-"

"Don't apologize". The swordsman cut her off. "I told Gaius this but that reaction is the appropriate response, I don't blame you, or anyone, for it".

"But you still don't like it".

Rean shook his head 'no' in response.

"Would you like to be seen as a monster?" He asked rhetorically. "That's not the worse part, though; I've had nightmares since that time in Ymir, I can occupy my mind while I'm awake but there is nothing I can do while I'm asleep, if I have one I end up waking up and not falling asleep again that night".

"Are they that bad?"

"It varies, sometimes is worse than others, it was the worst after the first time, though; I lost count of how many times I woke up screaming". He confessed. "Another thing I have to thank my parents for, they put up with me during that; they would move me to their room so I could sleep".

"They're your parents, of course they would". Although Fie would be the first to admit that her childhood wasn't normal, even she knew something like that. "Rean, there is something you said that's been bothering me".

"What is it?" The black haired teen asked.

"You told the others yesterday that you don't really think they are as accepting of your power as us because they haven't seen it… and you said you know that from experience". Rean's expression immediately darkened, guessing where this would go. "Was it your sister or your friend that treated you differently afterwards?"

"…both". The swordsman practically had to force those words out. "With Elise, it got better, it took time but she isn't scared of me anymore… my friend and I grew apart and haven't really spoke to each other since".

"Sorry for bringing it up".

Rean didn't answer.

"Could we change the subject, please?" Rean asked.

"Do you feel better?" Fie asked in turn.

"…a bit, yeah". He answered sincerely. "I'm not at my usual, as probably anyone can see, but I'll get better; just give me some time".

"I can listen if you ever want to talk; I'm sure the others would too". The silver haired girl offered with a smile.

"Thanks". The swordsman said, his smile a lot closer to what it's his usual. "…do you mind if I ask you why Zephyr told you that?"

Fie visibly flinched, surprising Rean; she rarely, if ever, did that.

"If you don't want to answer-"

"No, that's okay". She interrupted and took a deep breath. "They told me that the first time I killed someone". The former jaeger confessed, looking forward to avoid seeing his expression.

"Oh, I see".

"Eh?" She immediately turned her head back to look at Rean.

"What?" He asked, confused by her reaction.

"…you're not bothered by that?"

Rean stood still, locking eyes with her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Fie, I consider myself a relatively naïve person but I'm not _that_ naïve". The swordsman began to answer. "The moment you revealed you were a former jaeger I knew you probably killed people before; I would have been surprised if you said that wasn't the case".

"And you're not bothered at all about it?" She repeated with a slightly incredulous look.

"I wouldn't say 'at all' but it doesn't change anything, I was aware of that possibility, you just confirmed it; for me, that's all there is to it". He reassured and shrugged. "I won't look or treat you differently for confirming something I already suspected anyway".

"…thank you, Rean". Fie said with the widest smile he has ever seen on her.

"D-don't mention it". He half stuttered with a light blush, he shook his head to get rid of it.

"But… could you please don't tell the others?" The former jaeger requested with a frown. "I know that they probably thought about it too and suspect it… but I would rather not confirm it". 'Especially with Laura'. She added as a thought.

"You're already keeping a secret of mine from pretty much the entire school, I can keep that a secret if that's what you want". He assured. "If I can give you my opinion, though, I don't think it would matter; it may shock them but I'm sure they'd come around eventually".

"Even Laura?" She immediately asked with a scowl.

"…I want to believe that you two will end up working things out".

"…you're right". She said with a nod before grinning. "You're naïve".

"I'll have you know, I consider that one of my best qualities". He answered with a grin of his own before they both laughed. "In all seriousness, though, I do think that you two can move past this; I don't know how but I trust that you will and I'll help if I can".

"We'll see". Fie shrugged. 'But if you believe that so strongly then maybe you're right'.

"Anyway…" The swordsman trailed off and looked at the sky, noticing its orange hue. "We should probably get going". He said as he got up, Fie mimicked the action. "I think I'll pay Towa a visit before going back to the dorm, want to come with?"

"…sure". Fie answered with a shrug; she would have probably said no usually but she didn't feel like parting ways with Rean yet.

The Eight Leaves practitioner was obviously oblivious to that.

The two made their way to the Student Union building while making small talk.

* * *

Soon enough, they were outside Towa's office and Rean knocked.

" _Come in_ ". They heard from inside.

"Excuse us". Rean answered and opened the door so he and Fie could enter.

Sitting at the couch with a cup of tea on hand and another resting on the table was the Student Council President.

"Oh, Rean". Towa said with a smile before setting down her cup and getting up. "Welcome back". She then turned to the girl. "And you're Fie, correct?" The Student Council President asked.

"…you're small". The silver haired girl blurted out, earning a shocked look from her classmate.

"Hehe, yeah, I know; Angie and Crow often tease me about it". The brown haired girl said with a giggle.

"You shouldn't just say something like that about someone you just met Fie". Rean reproached half-heartedly; something about hearing that was funny to him for some reason, he didn't understand why but he was making a good enough job of keeping his grin in check.

"I was just surprised". She answered with a shrug, seemingly not bothered by the reproach.

"What can I do for you?" Towa asked.

"We were just passing by and wanted to pay a visit". Rean answered with a shrug. "I'm surprised you aren't doing paperwork, though".

"Oh, I was but Crow helped me so I could finish earlier than usual". She said with a smile.

And Rean blinked several times as if she just spoke in a different language.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard, did you say that _Crow_ helped you?" The swordsman asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Reany?" As if on cue, the white haired senior walked in.

And was told 'don't call me that' from Rean.

"Did everything go well, Crow?" Towa asked as he made his way to stand beside her.

"Yup, just delivered the stuff". He answered with a nod. "I'm telling you, though, you need to slack off a bit sometimes".

"You know I can't do that". The President said back with a giggle.

Judging by their expressions, it looked like they had this sort of conversation before.

"Anyway, if you wanted to do paperwork, I'm afraid you're a bit late Reany". Crow spoke to the swordsman.

"Crow". He said the name of the upperclassman with an edge to his voice. "Don't _ever_ joke about that".

"Whoa, okay; had a bad experience with paper or something that I don't know about?" Crow asked with raised hands.

"If I saw any stack of papers on Towa's desk, I think I would have cut them in half out of pure reflex". Rean answered.

Only half joking.

"That's great! Towa, you should tell Rean to visit you when you have a lot of paperwork; you'll have a valid excuse for why you couldn't do it!"

"Wouldn't they only sent a copy of the paperwork?" Fie chimed in.

"Then we let Rean loose in front of the person delivering it; I'm sure they would eventually get too scared to bring anymore".

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard". The Eight Leaves practitioner said with a chuckle. "Actually, it's so dumb that it might work".

"In any case". Towa interrupted, suppressing a giggle of her own. "Would you two like to stay for a while? I'll brew you a cup of tea".

"I'd like that". Rean answered and turned to his companion. "Fie?"

"Hmm… sure, why not?" She said with a shrug.

"Great, have a seat please". Towa said with a clap of her hands and moving to a cabinet to get more cups.

* * *

"I'm surprised they invited us to dinner". The youngest member of Class VII thought out loud as she and Rean made their way back to the dorm after parting ways with Crow and Towa at the commoners' dorm.

"I'm more surprised Crow paid for it". The swordsman answered with a chuckle. "The first time we met he coned fifty mira off me".

"They seemed nice, nonetheless".

"They are". Rean agreed.

Soon enough, they made it back to the dorm.

"Welcome back". Sharon greeted as they entered.

"Hi Sharon".

"Hey". Rean and Fie greeted back.

"May I ask if you have eaten already?" The maid asked with a smile.

"Yeah, some upperclassmen I know invited us". The swordsman answered.

"I see, I will place your share of today's dinner on the fridge for tomorrow then".

"Sorry for not letting you know we wouldn't be eating here, it was kind of sudden". Rean apologized while scratching his neck.

"Please don't worry about it Master Rean, I'm glad you had a good time with your friends, if you excuse me". With a bow, she turned on her heels and marched to the kitchen.

"We should have called someone to let her know". The black haired teen mumbled feeling a bit guilty.

"What's done is done". Fie chimed in with a shrug before yawning. "I'm a bit sleepy so I'm going to bed, good night".

"Good night". He said back before she quickly made her way up the stairs and to her room. 'I should put my sword away'. With that, he followed her example and walked up the stairs.

As soon as he made it to the second floor he saw Elliot, Gaius, Jusis and Machias at one of the tables; each with a deck of Blade cards in front of them.

"Hey guys". The black haired teen greeted. "What are you doing?"

The four greeted him back before Machias answered.

"We're trying to devise a way of playing Blade in teams of two". The Vice President explained.

"Why?"

"Elliot and I were going to play a round, Machias saw us and asked if he could join". Gaius began to explain. "We started talking about how it would be possible to play with more than two people; one thing led to another and we ended up asking Jusis for help in experimenting how to make it a two against two".

"Would you mind lending your aid so I could be excused?" The blond noble requested in deadpan.

"What? Is this straining your noble brain?" Machias immediately chimed in.

"I simply meant that a new perspective could help accelerate the process". Jusis said back with a shrug before smirking. "I'm more interested on the fact that one of the finest intellectual minds of Class VII hasn't been able to devise a way for this to work".

"And I would think a great noble with their superior intellect would have figured out a way by now". The green haired teen said back with the same smirk.

"Hehe, in any case, we would appreciate the help if you're not busy Rean". Elliot said with a chuckle.

"Sure, let me put my things in my room and I'll be right back". He answered before walking to his room.

A minute later, he was standing and watching his friends try to play a match of 'two versus two Blade'… they admitted the name was a work in progress.

"We've tried with a simple, first one member of one team plays, then one member of the other team, then the other two by turns but it doesn't feel any different than four people playing two different games". The red haired musician explained.

"Then we thought that maybe we could make it so both teams have only one stack of cards against the other instead of two for team and both members can add one card each but the game ended up dragging too much". Jusis provided.

"Not to mention that it complicates it a bit when using one of the effect cards, the card your partner used could cause a problem if you used a mirror, for example". Gaius added.

"That's what we thought so far, any ideas?" Machias asked.

"Hmm…" The Eight Leaves practitioner took a few moments to think before giving an answer. "How about if we use only one deck and divide it by number cards and effect cards? One member has all the effects while the other all the numbers and you still only have one stack of cards per team".

"It's worth a shot". Elliot nodded; him and Gaius divided one of their decks with Gaius keeping the effect cards and Elliot the numbered ones.

Jusis and Machias did the same, with the latter getting the numbers.

"But wait, how many cards should we draw then?" The shotgun user asked.

"Well… for now, let's have the one with numbered cards draw seven and the one with effects three and see how it goes". Rean answered.

…

One game of Blade later.

"Hmm, I can see some issues". Machias commented.

The others nodded.

"Let's see if we can work it out somehow". The black haired teen said.

They spent most of the night trying to find a way for 'two versus two Blade' -placeholder name- to work.

* * *

The next morning, Rean woke up when his alarm went off; the swordsman, still without opening his eyes, attempted to hit the button to turn it off and managed to do so at the fifth try.

'We shouldn't have stayed up so late last night'. He groaned and forced his body to a sitting position. 'Well, what's done is done, I better get ready'. The teen stifled a yawn before getting out of bed to begin his morning routine.

* * *

A good breakfast later, courtesy of Sharon, and Class VII was ready to go to campus.

They didn't all go at the same time since some still needed to grab a few things for class but Rean, Gaius, Alisa, Fie and Elliot went ahead.

That's when the archer noticed.

"Are you guys okay? You look like you're about to pass out".

"We stayed up late last night". The swordsman of the group answered before stifling a yawn.

"Why?" Fie asked curiously.

"We were trying to find a way to play Blade in pairs". Gaius replied.

"Why were you trying to do that?" Alisa wondered with a frown.

"The subject came up and after we started, we sort of wanted to go all the way". The musician answered this time, shaking his head to keep himself awake.

"Did you succeed?" The silver haired girl questioned.

"Sadly, no". Rean sighed. "We tried a lot of things but nothing that we can say actually works".

The boys explained what they tried and the five started to discuss a way to make two versus two Blade work until reaching their classroom.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the day they would accomplish that goal.

* * *

Morning classes went by in the blink of an eye and soon it was time for combat training.

Like many times before Class VII stood in the Academy Field, waiting for Sara to begin the lesson.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be practicing how fast you can switch combat links". The Instructor called out. "Make teams of three and we will begin".

The nine members then split, one team been Rean, Elliot and Gaius; another been Fie, Jusis and Alisa; and the last one been Laura, Emma and Machias.

"Alright, Laura; you and your team are going first". Sara snapped her fingers and the 'scarecrow' appeared as it always does.

Its appearance had once again changed, with its armor looking thicker and more bulky than the last time.

"As you can see I changed its parameters once more, this time it will focus more on defending itself and biding its time to land a counterattack". The purple haired woman explained. "If you don't want to get hit then be ready to change your link and tell your teammates to cover you or to warn the other to dodge".

The three students nodded and prepared their respective weapons.

"Oh, almost forgot". Sara then grinned. "As a special rule, you are not allowed to speak to one another during battle". Everyone's eyes immediately turned towards her. "Don't give me that look, this is the point of the ARCUS, to allow the users to coordinate with one another without having to speak". She explained. "Plus, in a real battlefield, you will only get to hear each other by yelling and that would also tell the enemy your plan".

"…that's a fair point". Emma thought out loud after hearing the explanation.

"For a second I thought she was simply attempting to make this battle more challenging that it had to". Jusis commented.

"Please, do you really think I would do that?"

"Considering everything we know about you… yes". Rean answered with a smirk.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, screw you guys too". The older woman said in mock offense. "In any case, that's enough chit chat; ready… begin!"

…

"Stop!" Instructor Valestein called, putting a halt to the fight. "Alright, not bad you guys". She praised Laura's group. "You need to try and be faster when changing partners for the combat link but it was a good performance overall".

As she had said, the three students had managed to set the pace of the fight and only allowed a few counters from the 'scarecrow'; they were all good counters that always landed but nothing that some healing arts can't take care of.

"Thank you, Instructor". The three said as they put away their weapons.

"Alright, next; Fie, Jusis and Alisa". The three moved forward and dropped on their respective stances. "Ready?... Begin".

…

"Stop!" Sara said with a small frown. "Hmm… I guess I can't argue with the results but you do remember that I said this was going to be an exercise to work on your speed to switch combat links, right?"

Like the first team, they managed to overwhelm the training doll; unlike the first team, though, they did this by fighting it out while rarely changing partners for the combat links; this led to more counters landing but, again, they won overall.

"Just keep in mind that you could have done a better job taking advantage of the ARCUS units". The purple haired woman shrugged. "I can't really tell you, you did a bad job when you won at the end but keep in mind that in a real battle, any injury can be fatal".

The three nodded and moved back to let the last team take their turn.

Rean, Elliot and Gaius moved forward and prepared.

"Alright, you guys are the last ones". Sara said happily. "Let's see how you measure up to the others; ready?... Begin!"

…

"Ok, STOP!" Class VII's homeroom teacher yelled. "What the hell was that?!"

Everyone stared at the last team to have a spar with the scarecrow with different levels of surprise.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Elliot asked, confusion clear in his face.

"Did we do something wrong?" Gaius followed.

"No, you did nothing wrong". Sara answered. "You did so well in fact, that I'm going to have to get this thing repaired". She said as she pointed at the 'scarecrow'. "Honestly, I'm just surprised, there is nothing I can find any fault in; if this was a test you would have passed with flying colors".

It was honestly both amazing and unexpected; every team did well during the battle but Rean, Elliot and Gaius took it to another level.

The moment the battle started, Rean and Gaius made a link and charged, then covered each other so any attack the 'scarecrow' attempted was blocked or parried and the other got a hit in.

And the moment either of them switched to Elliot both jumped away, just before an offensive art struck at the training doll as if they made a combat link between all three of them.

The end of the spar was the most amazing, though.

Rean had just used the fourth form to both cut and move behind the 'scarecrow' getting its attention in the process; Gaius didn't waste the opening and immediately closed the distance to stab it from the back.

The training doll seemed to foresee that and instead of trying to hit Rean, whom would have been able to move out of the way in time to dodge, turned around to attack Gaius with its left arm.

The lancer had a combat link with Elliot at the moment and the musician saw the movement but trying to warn Gaius at that point would have been useless; with his own momentum against him there was not enough time for him to try and dodge or parry.

So instead, the orbal staff user made a link with Rean and 'told' him what was happening.

The swordsman immediately turned around and moved to the side of the 'scarecrow', while at the same time re-sheathing his sword, the moment Gaius's spear made contact with the doll's body its arm was about to reach him so Rean once again used the fourth form, this time slashing upwards and forcing the arm away from his friend.

Immediately after, Gaius made a combat link with Rean; the Eight Leaves practitioner 'heard' what he said and for the third time sheathed his sword, this time moving behind Gaius.

He then turned his sword backwards and used the Autumn Leaf cutter to hit the back of Gaius' weapon; at the same time, Gaius let go of it so there wouldn't be any resistance.

The spear's head went straight through the 'scarecrow' is torso, making a large hole on it.

Against a monster, this would have been a fatal blow or, at the very least, would have make it unable to continue fighting; against this thing, though, it would slow its movements due to the damage sustained but since it's a machine it doesn't feel pain and would still be able to fight.

Everyone in Class VII had learned that the hard way some time ago.

Knowing this, Gaius grabbed his weapon and tried to lift the 'scarecrow'; Elliot saw this and, once again making a combat link with his taller friend, quickly casted the art 'Earth Lance' directly beneath the training doll forcibly lifting it up.

With the boost the orbal staff user gave, Gaius lifted it in the air and let out a roar before slamming it down head first into the ground; leaving a large dent on the 'scarecrow' is head.

Before anyone could do anything else, though, Sara stopped the battle.

"I get that some people may find it easier to use the combat links but I just wasn't expecting that large of a gap between you and the other two groups". The Instructor said happily.

"Seriously, I almost feel like we slacked off during our fight". Alisa admitted with a smile.

"I suppose we should step up our training to reach that level of coordination". Laura added with a smile of her own.

"I'm just confused how there is that large of a gap". Machias commented with a frown.

"We all receive the same training so I can only guess that they trained on their own". Emma offered.

"Something like that". Gaius answered with a nod.

"We've just been doing the 'rock-paper-scissors' exercise a lot". Rean explained.

"You're saying you learned how to quickly switch combat links by doing that exercise?" Jusis asked with slightly wide eyes.

"We just did it like the others at first but one day Rean asked if we should do it while trying to have a normal conversation". Elliot answered this time. "It was awful, we kept getting sidetracked because we were trying to use the combat links".

"So you three had your own secret training going on?" Fie asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of humor in her voice. "And you didn't think of telling us?"

"In our defense, we didn't know if it was possible to have a conversation and do that exercise at the same time". Rean said while raising his hands in a placating gesture. "We just managed to do it a few days before this month's field studies".

While Class VII continued that conversation, Sara looked between the damaged 'scarecrow' and Rean.

'I'm surprised, I thought with the whole situation going on he would have trouble fighting'. She thought before smiling. 'I guess it helps that no one is treating him differently… but I doubt Rean has made peace with it, it's probably just him avoiding the subject and ignoring it as much as he can'. She frowned at the thought. 'I better think of something'.

The Instructor then looked at the remains of the 'scarecrow'.

'They better not charge me for having this thing repaired'.

* * *

 **Another one finished.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **As you may or may not know, this story was been beta-readed by UnKnownSalvation; however, due to some stuff going on in his personal life he has informed that he can't continue helping.**

 **So I would like to once again ask if anyone would be interested in helping me out; I like to think I have improved since I started but there are a few things that I feel I could do better, if interested please send a private message or say so in a review.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next time.**


	31. A talk

**A talk**

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Now there are two things that I _must_ say before we begin with the chapter.**

 **First: I want to thank YuShaJi for beta-reading this chapter; if anyone doesn't know, UnKnownSalvation told me he couldn't continue to help due to personal reasons and I left a notice on the previous chapter.**

 **Second: This fic has officially passed the one hundred reviews! I want to thank everyone who help to make that happen, now go get it to two hundred, haha!**

 **On a more serious note, really thank you for all the comments.**

 **But, you didn't come here to read this, you're here to read the**

 **Disclaimer: …wait, so this isn't what they're here to read?**

 **I thought people read this story so they could see someone writing they don't own Trails of Cold Steel!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above with no clouds in the sky to obstruct its light, illuminating the city of Trista as the many storeowners finished up their preparations to open up shop for the day.

While they did this, Thors' students were also getting ready to start their days, with some already inside the campus.

One such group of students wearing the red blazer of Class VII was walking towards the school while making small talk.

"Damn it." One of the members of said group, a girl with blonde hair, cursed.

And, to any onlooker, playing rock-paper-scissors while doing so.

"We told you it's not easy, Alisa." Elliot tried to reassure her.

"How do you guys do it?" The Reinford heiress asked with a sigh while glaring at her open right hand.

"We told you that too: practice." Rean, who was carrying his sword and school material, responded.

"How did you have the patience?" A silver haired girl muttered, looking at her classmates with a look that said 'you're weird'.

"I… don't know how to answer that." Gaius said honestly. "We just kept trying until one time we noticed that we were actually accomplishing it".

Fie's answer was to continue to stare.

"Oh… good morning." Laura, who was coming out of the bookstore, greeted the group as they passed by.

"Morning, Laura." Rean greeted back. "Want to join us?"

There was a slight, almost imperceptible, glance towards Fie coming from the swordswoman, but as soon as she did she looked back at Rean.

"We are going the same way." She settled for that answer and the six continued their way.

With Laura and Fie noticeably walking at each end of the group to put as much distance between them as possible.

'I'm not sure if things are getting worse or if they are the same.' The black haired swordsman sighed in the privacy of his mind. 'They certainly aren't getting any better.'

* * *

Classes went by quickly and, with no plans for the day, Rean decided it was time he paid the photography club a visit.

He had been postponing it for a while, trying to come to grips with the… incident… but after a week, his mind finally stopped going back to those events.

As frequently.

To say that talking with Fie about it a few times hadn't helped would have been a blatant lie; what surprised the teen, though, was that the former jaeger had opened up to him and shared some of her past experiences with Zephyr.

Whether she thought it was some sort of fair exchange since she learned about his past, Rean couldn't know for sure, and it wasn't a question that he particularly wanted to ask.

After all, if she said yes, then he would feel bad since that was never his intention. If she said no, then it would be sort of insulting to have asked that in the first place.

'…just forget about that for now.' The Eight Leaves practitioner shook his head as he finished walking up the stairs of the Student Union building and making his way to the club room.

He raised a hand to knock-

"I have no idea what you're talking about so, if you excuse me, I have places to be."

'Was that Rex-' Before he could finish that thought, the door opened and the commoner first year appeared in his view.

He muttered a quick 'Hello, welcome back' before walking away.

Fidelio let out an audible sigh and massaged his temples with one hand, as if he were trying to stave off a headache.

"Is something wrong?" Rean asked, clearly worried by what he just saw.

"Hm? Oh… hi, Rean. Welcome back." The second year greeted him before sighing again. "Just a… disagreement, don't worry about it."

The swordsman had a gut feeling that it wasn't something so mundane, but trying to push when the other person didn't want to talk about it would accomplish nothing.

"If you're sure…" He trailed off there to see if his senior would say more, but there was no such luck.

"So, what brings you by? Some pictures to reveal?" Fidelio asked.

"Got it on the first try." Rean answered with a grin and showed his camera and memory quartz. "And something tells me that you will love this batch."

"If it takes my mind off that for a while." The brown haired second year muttered just loud enough for Rean to hear him.

'Now I am worried.' He thought.

"Anyway, feel free to use one of the rooms."

With permission from the head of the club, Rean began his work.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Fidelio was practically beaming while going through Rean's pictures for the third time. Rean had purposely left out a few, explaining that he did so out of respect for the privacy of the people in the pictures. The noble student didn't seem to mind; if he did, then he was too distracted by the other photos to notice.

"It's rather easy to take good pictures in a place like that." The black haired teen said with a chuckle. "Let me tell you, though, it doesn't compare to the actual thing."

"I can imagine…" The second year student trailed off as his eyes seemed to analyze every detail of the picture he was looking at. "I wish I could have gone with you guys."

"I'm sure you could pay the Highlands a visit after you graduate." Rean offered with a smile.

"Trust me, Nord just jumped quite a few places on my list of places to visit."

"That makes it sound like it's not in first place?" Rean asked with a raised eyebrow.

For someone that enjoyed photography as much as Fidelio seemed to, he couldn't think of a better place to go than the Nord Highlands.

"Hehe, let's just say that there are certain places I really want to visit." The brown haired teen shrugged before placing the pictures on an envelope and giving them to his junior. "Thanks Rean, I needed that."

"Because of your disagreement with Rex?" Rean asked.

Fidelio let out an audible sigh and hung his head.

"Yeah…"

"…I won't force it out of you, but I can lend an ear if you want."

The swordsman could practically see the debate going on in his senior's mind about whether or not to talk about it.

"I… sorry, I don't want to get him in trouble." Fidelio finally answered.

"You do realize that answer makes me even more worried, right?"

The second year averted his gaze.

"Just… please promise me you will keep it a secret."

"Fidelio, I would normally say yes without a second thought, but everything I've heard so far is telling me that this is something serious." Rean answered. "I promise to listen to what you have to say and your reasons for not wanting to let other people know about it, but depending on what you say, I may tell Towa or a teacher".

The swordsman explained and internally berated himself for the hypocrisy. Here he was, preaching about seeking help and talking to others if something was serious; meanwhile, the rest of Class VII, the Principal, and his homeroom teacher were all keeping the fact that he was a potential danger to the entire school a secret.

But even if it was hypocrisy, this was the more serious matter in the moment. If it was a choice between not being a hypocrite or helping someone out, then Rean always went for the latter.

"…I tell you what, let's compromise." The senior answered. Rean gave him a look and waited. "I will try to talk to Rex about it, if I can't make him see reason by…" Fidelio trailed off and frowned in thought for a few moments before looking back at Rean. "By our next free day, I will go to the Student Council myself."

The swordsman leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

On one hand, this whole thing sounds bad, as in 'Rex could be expelled' bad; the fact that Fidelio said that he doesn't want to get him in trouble is enough proof of that. If it was something minor, then surely he wouldn't be this reluctant to explain.

On the other hand, the head of the Photography Club was clearly looking out for Rex and, at the very least, if he says that he will go tell Towa himself by the next free day then...

"Do you think that whatever this is, it won't cause any major trouble until you talk to Towa? In the case that you can't convince Rex, that is." Rean asked.

Before agreeing to anything, he needed to know more.

"I… can't say that there is zero chance, but I don't think anything will happen that soon." Fidelio answered honestly.

The Eight Leaves practitioner grimaced; that sounded more like wishful thinking than an opinion to him.

"Please, Rean; I will keep an eye on Rex and if I think, even for a second, that things are getting out of hand, I will explain everything to the first teacher I find." The second year then did something that Rean wasn't used to seeing nobles doing, especially towards him.

He bowed his head.

The swordsman blinked two times as if his brain couldn't process the image in front of him.

Unlike Machias before the field study to Bareahard, he doesn't have an innate hate for nobles; aside from the fact that his adoptive parents were nobles, thus making him one, he was raised to always give everyone a fair chance and not let preconceptions blind him.

However, that doesn't mean that he didn't have a few prejudices of his own.

It is almost impossible for a person to not draw certain conclusions based on previous experiences or information he has heard before. The incident with his power was the perfect example: he was completely sure that the others would be afraid of him to some degree and would try to avoid him, but in reality, nothing could be further from the truth.

This was another example; for someone to bow his head to plead something of him was a foreign concept for the Eight Leaves practitioner; there had only been one other time something like that happened and-

Rean shook his head.

'This is no time to get lost in thought and certainly not to think about _that._ ' With a sigh, he looked at the upperclassmen.

"Please raise your head." He requested calmly. Fidelio obliged. "If you're going to go that far, then I will keep this a secret… not that I could actually talk about something I don't know." The black haired teen added with a shrug and a grin to try and make this situation less tense. "But please, make sure to try and think about when to talk with someone objectively and not to let your feelings on the matter make you wait too long."

"You have my word." The head of the photography club nodded.

"You are a good person, Fidelio." Rean complimented. 'If only more nobles were like you.' He added as a thought to himself. "I'll be going now. If you need to talk about this with someone, feel free to come look for me."

"Thanks Rean, have a nice day."

"Likewise."

With a mutual nod, the swordsman left the room.

 _Sigh_

And immediately let out a quiet sigh.

'I really hope nothing happens.' He couldn't deny Fidelio's request after the way he asked, but he can admit that, from a logical perspective, telling the Student Council or a teacher was likely the correct choice. 'Too bad I can't make a decision like this based only in logic.' The swordsman thought with a chuckle; not making a decision based purely in logic wasn't something he considered a bad thing.

One way or another, what's done is done; he has no intention of betraying Fidelio's trust, so he will leave this be unless something changes or he happens to catch Rex doing whatever he is not supposed to be doing.

With that, he made his way down the stairs of the building while thinking about what could Rex be doing to have Fidelio this worried; anyone would be curious after a conversation like that, after all.

* * *

'Now then, what to do?' Trying to come up with ideas about what Rex could be doing proved fruitless after a few minutes; it must have been something that he liked doing enough to risk getting in serious trouble, but Rean didn't know him well enough to guess what that could be. 'I guess I'll go train for a while.' Having decided, he made a beeline for the classroom to get his sword and then walked to the outside of the Old Schoolhouse.

The place had more or less become his go-to place for training, it was quiet, it was rare for anyone to be there, unless Fie came to him about taking a nap, in which case he would train while watching over her.

"Ha!"

Today, though, was one of the rare days where someone was already there; specifically, it was the top contender for strongest freshman in the country.

'Huh, I didn't know she came here to train too.' The Eight Leaves practitioner thought as he watched her go through a series of swings.

Laura caught sight of the black haired teen in the corner of her eye and stopped her sword mid-swing.

"Oh, hello Rean." She greeted as she sheathed her blade.

"Hi; sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your training." He answered while scratching the back of his neck.

"That's alright." The blue haired girl assured. "Did you come here to train as well?"

"Yeah." Rean confirmed with a nod. "Since we're both here, want to spar?" He proposed with a grin.

"I can never say no to a challenge." Laura answered, matching his grin with one of her own.

"Haha, you give me too much credit." The black haired teen chuckled before drawing his sword and assuming his stance.

Laura did the same with her own blade.

They both stood in place, staring at each other as if daring the other person to make the first move.

 _Clang_

As it turns out, they both lunged at the same time and clashed blades.

Rean tried to parry Laura's larger sword to the side in hopes of making an opening, but the swordswoman reacted and took a step back just to immediately lunge forward again with a horizontal slash.

Not confident that he could block or parry the hit, the Eight Leaves practitioner moved backwards to avoid the hit; he was going to try and go on the offensive, but Laura closed the distance again and forced him to remain on the defensive.

This continued for a few minutes with Rean being forced to parry or dodge Laura's onslaught; he tried his best to not block the attacks since he wasn't sure how many direct hits from Laura's bastard sword his tachi would be able to withstand.

But even if he was forced to stay on the defensive, that didn't mean that he wouldn't try to change things around occasionally, for every time he saw her overextend a slash, he would go for a counter and pass to the offensive. Laura would then do the same to him, and they repeated over and over.

Finally, Rean overextended a bit too much and Laura capitalized on it to deliver an upwards strike. The black haired teen barely managed to guard but was still sent flying backwards due to the strength behind the attack. He lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Rean, are you alright?" The daughter of the Radiant Blademaster asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Rean said, still lying face up in the ground. "I overextended too much, didn't I?"

"You did." Laura answered honestly. "It wasn't that much compared to before, but it was enough for me to capitalize on it." She added matter-of-factly.

"I see." The fuchsia eyed teen muttered. "Anyway…" He trailed off as he got up and once again moved to his stance. "…another round?"

Laura smiled before adopting her own stance.

And their dance started again.

.

.

.

"Phew… that makes twenty." Laura said as she took several deep breaths. She and Rean had discarded their blazers and placed them next to each other's on one of the benches after their fifth round; a few beads of sweat were clear on her forehead, showing how much she had been exercising.

Rean was once again laying on the floor due to their latest clash, with beads of sweat clear on his face as well.

"I was too slow… no, I just couldn't properly block." He was muttering how his latest defeat had happened. "Alright, one more time, please." The teen requested as he got up.

"Very well." She answered. 'I believe I am more skilled but…' Her thoughts trailed off as she saw Rean smiling just like when they first started. 'When it comes to perseverance, you probably have me beaten.'

.

.

.

The daughter of Viscount Arseid was currently using her sword for support as she tried to get her ragged breath back in control.

She had lost count of how many times she and Rean had clashed after the fortieth round. Likely due to both combatants' mounting exhaustion, each round started to be faster; the latest one having ended after just five exchanges.

"Damn, I thought I had you on that one." The Eight Leaves practitioner said, using his sleeve to wipe away some sweat from his forehead. "One more time, please." He said, taking a deep breath and preparing his stance.

"Wait, Rean." Laura said between gasps of air. "I do find your dedication admirable… but I'm afraid I don't believe I can present a proper challenge right now." She admitted.

"Oh, right… sorry." He said bashfully.

"No, it's not something for you to apologize; quite the opposite, you should take pride on your endurance." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, then." Rean answered with a smile of his own before sitting down on the grass.

Laura walked a bit closer before sitting in front of him.

"I'm surprised you have so much stamina, though; no one back in Legram was able to keep up for so long." Laura complimented.

"I actually got scolded because of it a few times." The swordsman answered with a chuckle as he seemed to reminisce. "I'm not sure how much natural talent I have as a swordsman, but my ability to keep training non-stop is something I can take pride in."

"And take pride in it you should." Laura nodded with a smile.

Before her expression suddenly turned into a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Rean asked, noticing the sudden change.

"Rean…" The blue haired girl's frown deepened, as if she was trying to decide whether to speak or not. "I am aware that what I'm about to ask may anger you… but I would like you to answer me this."

The Eight Leaves practitioner tilted his head a bit and frowned in confusion but didn't say anything to make her stop and she took the silence as her sign to continue talking.

"Although we had something of a rough patch back in Celdic, I believe I have gotten to know you better since then." The swordswoman began. "You're kind, diligent; to put it simply, you are a good person." She bit her lip, once again seeming to try and think if she should speak but the side that said not to be silent won out. "So… why don't you have a problem with Fie?"

"…huh?" The teen could only say that as his brain tried to comprehend the question. "I… you mean why her past as a jaeger doesn't bother me?"

"…Yes." Laura nodded. "Please don't misunderstand, I am not so arrogant as to believe that my way of thinking is the only correct one, but I simply can't understand how someone like you seems so… accepting of a jaeger."

"That's…" Rean trailed off trying to find the proper words to answer; it's not that he couldn't understand Laura's point of view, even if he didn't share it.

The general consensus was that jaegers were mercenaries that would do anything for money, no matter how evil the deed. Even Rean knew this, and although his view expanded a bit after listening to Fie talk about her corps, he couldn't say that he would be comfortable if they found a jaeger corps during one of their field studies.

"Honestly, if we had learned about her past right from the beginning, I would have probably been a lot more wary around her." He admitted. "But even then… I don't see myself as someone who can judge other people for their pasts."

"I… don't understand, what do you mean by that?" The noble girl asked, genuinely perplexed.

Before answering Rean looked around, as if making sure that no one was near them and could overhear.

He then whispered quietly to her. "Laura, I can literally turn into a monster if the circumstances force me to; who am I to look down on someone for been a former jaeger?"

The swordswoman clearly wasn't expecting that answer, as evident by her perplexed expression.

"That… B-but that's different." She said shaking her head. "I don't know anything about that power of yours, but you didn't have a choice about whether you wanted it or not-"

"What makes you think that Fie chose to be a jaeger?" He interrupted without realizing.

"I… you mean to say she didn't?"

'Shit, I shouldn't have let that slip.' Although he cursed internally, he managed to keep a poker face on the outside.

"I think that's something you should ask her." He settled for that answer; he didn't want to lie to Laura, but he also didn't want to disclose someone else's secrets without their expressed permission. "Let me ask you this: what do you know about Fie?"

"I…" She wanted to answer something, she really did, but that question only brought a realization: beyond the fact she used to be a jaeger and some knowledge of her fighting style from watching her, she didn't know anything about Fie at all.

"This is just my view as an outsider, so I could be wrong." Rean spoke again after it was clear that Laura didn't have an answer. "The way I see it, you seem to be too hung up on the fact that Fie is a former jaeger and can't look past it. Fie knows this and she is upset because, while your way of looking at jaegers may not be wrong, she was one and you are essentially calling her 'evil' simply because of her past."

Laura tipped her head a bit and seemed to be mulling over his words.

"That's… I can't speak for Fie… but I think you are correct about me." She admitted. "Thank you for talking to me Rean… and I'm sorry, I know you and Fie are good friends and my question must have upset you."

"It did." He admitted, making Laura look away in shame, before letting a small smile grace his face. "But hopefully, this will help you two patch things up."

"…I believe it will." The swordswoman nodded with a smile of her own. "But we should be going now." She said as she looked at the sky. "The school must be about to close."

"I agree."

Both swordsmen took their respective blazers before making their way out of the campus.

Their conversation been a lot more lighthearted than before.

* * *

'Things are looking up.' Rean thought as he exited the shower room in the boys' floor, fully dressed in a pair of black pants and a red hoodie with white sleeves. 'With some luck, they will work it out soon.'

The swordsman was going to his room to get his Blade deck and check if the others wanted to keep trying to make 'two versus two Blade' work.

'We really need to come up with a better name for it.' He thought with a shake of his head.

Before making it to his room, though, he saw Jusis sitting at one of the tables on their floor with a book in his hand.

"Hey Jusis, what are you reading?" The black haired teen asked.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Rean." Jusis greeted back. "It's a book about legends from the empire."

"Huh? I feel a small sense of déjà vu." Rean thought out loud. "What for?"

"There was something in Bryonia island that caught my attention, but I can't remember where I heard about it before. So, I'm trying to find it." The noble answered as he changed the page of his book.

"What was it?"

"To put it in simple terms, a giant statue that somewhat resembles a knight."

"Oh, there was one in Nord too." Rean blurted out as he remembered the statue.

"Really?" Jusis momentarily looked at his classmate, earning a nod in response, before going back to the book. "I wasn't aware of tha- oh, found it."

"What does it say?"

"The Legend of the Great Knight, a tale originating from the Dark Ages." The son of Duke Albarea read aloud. "When the land roils with the tide of war, a colossal knight, wreathed in flame, will come forth to quell the conflict. There are some more details, but that's the general gist of it."

"Huh, sounds like an interesting story." The Eight Leaves practitioner admitted. "Although, why not just appear before the conflict erupts and stop it altogether?"

"It's just a story in the end; you shouldn't take it too seriously." The blond swordsman shrugged. "Besides, these sort of tales tend to attract more attention if the 'hero' appears to put an end to the conflict instead of avoiding it in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Rean nodded in agreement. "It's an interesting legend nonetheless."

"Agreed, and it's one of the most mysterious ones passed down in the Empire. By the way, what did the statue in Nord look like?"

"I have a few pictures of it in my room. Follow me." He answered and led the way to his door. "Make yourself at home while I look for it." The black haired teen said and moved to his shelf to look for the pictures.

Jusis moved to sit at the desk chair and took the time to look around the room. He didn't have much time to, though, as not long after he sat down, Rean walked towards him with some photos in hand.

"Found it." He handed Jusis the photos. "Here."

The blond noble took the photographs and examined each one.

"Hmm, it looks pretty much the same as the one we found on our own field study." The fencer concluded and gave the pictures back. "I wonder how two statues so similar to each other could be so far apart and still look so similar."

"Maybe there is some truth to that legend, after all." Rean gave his opinion with a shrug.

"Perhaps." Jusis agreed with a shrug of his own. "Still, it's not something to concern ourselves with."

"Yeah; even if the legend is real, and that's a pretty big 'if', what are the chances that it will happen during our generation?" The Eight Leaves practitioner said with a chuckle.

"Indeed." His fellow sword user nodded.

"In any case, are you up to try and find a way to make 'two versus two Blade' work?"

"I am already finished with my homework for the day, so I can lend you my aid."

"Great." Rean grabbed his deck and both exited the room. "First things first, though. We _need_ to come up with a better name for it."

"I concur." Jusis nodded with a frown; he clearly didn't like that name either.

The two then went to look for two more players to try a few ideas.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay on this one; I was hit with a nasty case of writer's block and couldn't find a way to write past a certain point.**

 **Also, today's omake idea came from Elemental Dragon Swordman; he pointed out something on the last chapter that I didn't think of.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the idea and here is the omake.**

* * *

Inside the Engineering club.

"What?!" Sara's yell could be heard all the way from Class VII's dormitory.

"I'm sorry Instructor but-"

"Don't give me that crap, George." She pointed to the remains of the 'scarecrow' Rean's group had fought. "This happened during class, so it should be an academy expense!"

"I agree, but the parts for it are expensive and the spares won't come until two weeks." The second year explained while covering his ears. "And it'll take a while for me to repair it too, so unless you're willing to go two weeks without it, you'll have to pay for new parts to be sent."

"How come we don't have any spare parts now?!"

"I… may have used them for the orbal bike, and it's not beyond the realm of possibility that I had to conduct some trial and error in order to get them working."

"With all the spare parts?!"

George simply scratched his neck while laughing nervously.

"Grr… fine, whatever." The purple haired woman threw her hands up in exasperation. "Just send me the bill and I'll pay for the repair." With that she stomped towards the door. "And if you use up all the spares again, I will make you pay for new ones." With that she slammed the door behind her.

"I can't believe that after all this time, it's when I decide to use the spares that this thing gets all busted." George thought aloud. "…why do I get the feeling that Rean is going to be in trouble because of this?"

To be continued?

* * *

 **Maybe not one of my best works but it's what I came up with; plus, I don't think I can objectively look at my work most of the time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Once again, thanks to YuShaJi for the excellent work beta-reading this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	32. A Job Interrupted

**A Job Interrupted**

 **Guest reviews answer section.**

 **Redacted: Different opinions, I guess. Thanks for the review.**

 **Miraculous Foxy: Thanks.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: You know, I really don't understand why it is necessary to write a disclaimer.**

 **I mean, if I owned Trails of Cold Steel why am I not making this be the actual story of the game instead of writing a fanfic about it?**

 **Anyway, in case it wasn't clear, I don't own Trails of Cold Steel**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'Today will be the day.' Laura S. Arseid thought this as she packed today's material for classes into her bag and and strapped her sword to her waist.

She had given the conversation she had with Rean three days prior a lot of thought and finally reached a conclusion: today, she will talk with Fie and end their…

'Hm? Perhaps 'dispute' would be the best way to describe it? Disagreement sounds too… mild.'

She shook her head. 'It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, I will talk to her and end it.'

With her mind made up, the swordswoman exited her room.

* * *

As usual, the walk to the school campus was uneventful, with students mingling in their own groups and engaging in small talk. Laura was no different, as she had run into Alisa on the way out of the dorm and was currently conversing with her.

"I'm surprised you took so long to get ready," the blond archer mentioned to start the conversation. "You're usually already out of the dorm by the time I wake up."

"I had a few things I wished to think through," Laura answered calmly, "and I suppose it made me lose track of the time."

"Oh, what about?"

"Fie," the blue haired girl answered.

"O-oh… did something happen?" Alisa asked a bit worried.

"No, nothing has happened yet."

"Yet?"

Laura frowned. "I am aware that the situation between Fie and myself has all of you worried." Alisa nodded. There was no point in lying about something that was not even a secret. "Rest assured, I intend to rectify that."

"Really?" the Reinford heiress asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'm not saying we will immediately get over it, but I believe things will get better to a certain degree."

"That's great!" the archer almost yelled happily. "I'm surprised, though. What brought this about?"

"A few days ago I had a conversation with Rean…" the swordswoman admitted. "It helped me look at things from a different perspective."

"I see…" Alisa trailed off and frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's not 'wrong' or anything, it's just… is it weird that even before you answered me I thought that he was somehow involved?"

"Hmm…" Laura thought about the question before letting out a giggle. "No, I don't believe it is weird at all."

"Good." The blonde nodded. "By the way, we've gotten really good at this." She pointed to their hands, both of which were currently closed into fists.

"It would seem practice does make perfect," Laura answered.

"Yeah, it was really frustrating at the beginning, though." Both opened their palms. "Those three made it look so easy." After a moment, the two closed their hands again.

"They did say it took them quite some time to get it right, though."

"True."

* * *

Admittedly, Laura hadn't really planned on how to approach Fie. She decided that being direct and talking with her honestly would be the best course of action, but when? There would be no time between classes for what she suspected would be a somewhat long conversation. Perhaps when classes were done for the day?

She dispelled those thoughts and focused back on the present; there would be time to think about such matters later.

"Alright, everyone," Sara said. "Today, we're going to be working on battle orbments." Each of her students noticed that she was looking somewhat upset.

"Excuse me, Instructor." Emma raised her hand. Once Sara nodded in her direction, she spoke her question. "I couldn't help but notice that we're not on the training grounds like usual; is there a reason for it?"

"I'm glad you asked, and yes, there is a reason," The purple haired woman answered. "It will come to you as I explain it, but for now just listen. I'll answer your questions later."

That answer seemed to be enough for the class president, or maybe she knew that she wouldn't get anything else out of Sara. Either was possible.

"Alright, first of all…" The instructor looked around in one of the drawers on the desk in front of the classroom and took out several papers. "Can someone explain to me why half of you seem to barely make any use of your battle orbments?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other, understandably puzzled.

"Forgive me Instructor, but I am certain that we have made extensive use of the combat links, both during field studies and-"

"I'm not talking about combat links," the older woman interrupted Laura. "And no, I'm not talking about Arts either; everyone here makes a good enough use of those two, even if some barely use Arts due to being front-line attackers."

"Then what do you mean we haven't been making use of the ARCUS?" Elliot asked, confusion written across his face.

"What I mean to say is that you seem to have forgotten that these things…" The Instructor pulled an ARCUS from her pocket and showed it to the students. "...Are not just used for combat links and Arts. These still function as regular battle orbments, so you can use quartzes to strengthen your physical capabilities."

One could hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence.

"…what?" Rean finally asked.

"You heard me. Aside from Fie, Alisa, Elliot and Jusis, everyone else seems to just ignore that function."

"I… wasn't aware that such a function existed," Machias admitted.

"We barely used them in Nord, so this is the first time I've heard of it." Gaius said next.

"Really?" Sara asked, almost perplexed, before looking at the ones who hadn't said anything yet. "What about you three?"

"I am in the same situation as the others," Emma spoke first. "I never touched an orbment before coming here, so I didn't know they could do that."

"I was aware that battle orbments contained such power," Laura said, earning several glances. "However, I did not know how to access such a function. Since it wasn't mentioned by you or the other instructors, I thought that the ARCUS exchanged said function for the combat links."

"My dad had an orbment back home, but I never bothered to ask him about it," Rean said last.

"I guess it's partially my bad for assuming that you all knew about them beforehand," the instructor said with a sigh. "Sorry if I sounded a bit harsh. I thought that you weren't using them because you thought it wasn't necessary or because your pride wouldn't allow you to." She pointedly looked between Rean and Laura as she said that last part, something that the both of them noticed. "In any case, this is easy to fix; you may be surprised to hear this, but using this function is absurdly easy once you synchronize with your battle orbment. Kind of the reason why practically every military group uses them. I will say this beforehand: I have no idea how they work. I only know how to make them work. If you want to learn the ins and outs of these things, then I recommend you ask Instructor Makarov or investigate by yourselves."

"How can you know how to make them work but not how they work?" Class VII's vice president asked.

"When you were five, did you know how bread was made?" Sara asked back.

"I… what?"

"Just answer the question."

"…I suppose I didn't." He said, clearly confused at the question.

"Did you still eat it?"

"Of course I- oh… I see your point."

"Good. Now, everyone take out your orbments. You already synchronized back on your first trip to the Old Schoolhouse, so that's one less step for us to cover." Sara took out her own orbment in tandem with her class. "Now, why don't some of your classmates give you an explanation."

"Are you saying that just so you have less work?" asked Jusis, not at all amused.

"Probably." Fie chimed in with her usual bored tone.

"You do know that she won't do it herself even if you call her out on it, right?" Rean pointed out.

"Hey!" Sara yelled.

"What?" Rean, Fie, and Jusis all feigned innocence.

"…Whatever. Alisa, you explain."

"E-Eh?" The archer looked at the instructor and begrudgingly complied. "Well, I guess it's sort of like a combat link except you don't have to focus on maintaining it." She made a small pause and got up from her seat while showing her ARCUS. "There's always a connection between you and your orbment, but this connection is in an inherent state until you make it active. To do that, you just have to 'want' to do so. You can always do it by voice command, but with enough practice anyone can activate it without a word. Anyways, once the effects are active, your body will receive a…" She trailed off as she tried to come up with a word. "I guess a 'boost' would be the best way to describe it, and the effects of this boost varies depending on whatever quartz you have equipped in your orbment at the time."

"…"

"Wh-what?"

"Excellent explanation, Alisa," Sara congratulated to cut the silence. The archer took that as her cue to sit back down. "There are some other things to keep in mind, though; for example, open your ARCUS and press the button at the bottom left".

Class VII collectively did as they were told and a second compartment opened up, revealing a circular array of slots with a bigger slot in the middle of it.

"What you're seeing right now are the quartz that you currently have equipped, as well as your Master Quartz," the purple haired woman began. "Think of Master Quartz as an amalgamation of normal quartz; they allow you to use whatever Art they have ingrained as well as give a, as Alisa said, 'boost' to your physical capabilities regardless of what other quartz you have equipped. Not only that, but they can also absorb the sepith inside the monsters you defeat in order to 'upgrade' themselves; the name and abilities of this Master Quartz can only be known after you use them. Like I said before, if you want to know why this is, ask Instructor Makarov. But regardless, once you link with your Master Quartz you will subconsciously learn its name and what it can do for you."

"…doesn't this sound too… powerful?" Emma murmured.

"There is a catch," Sara answered, having heard her. "When you use your battle orbment, you are essentially forcing your body to temporarily perform more than it should." The instructor suddenly turned serious, trading her relaxed body language for a stiff and aloof expression. "If you were to abuse a quartz that raises your strength, then in the worst case scenario, you could rip a muscle in the middle of battle. In the same manner, using one that raises your reflexes could damage your brain. The list goes on." The older woman took a moment to look at each of the members of Class VII. "That's why today we're going to focus on how to use them and for how long it is safe to do so."

For once, everyone paid complete attention to their admittedly unorthodox instructor.

* * *

A few days had passed since everyone in Class VII was exposed to the hidden functions of the ARCUS units. From that point onward, Sara had made it a point to practice with their orbments almost non-stop during combat training.

Laura was proud to say that she had managed to get the hang of the new functions without much difficulty. Everyone who wasn't initially aware of them followed suit, unanimously agreeing that the process was, as the Instructor had said, absurdly easy.

However, while the swordswoman was doing well in that regard, her situation with Fie remained unchanged.

She wanted to think that it was just a coincidence, but after the fifth time that the former jaeger seemed to disappear because she 'had something to do' at the same time the Arseid practitioner entered the room, Laura had to face the fact that Fie was actively avoiding her.

With that realization, she came to the conclusion that there was no choice but to confront her before she had the chance to run. Such a thing wouldn't be easy, considering how sharp her senses were, but in the worst case scenario she would call out to her before she disappeared.

That plan seemed to be more and more likely to be used when the silver-haired girl disappeared from the classroom the moment they were dismissed.

'Not a problem, it shouldn't be too hard to find her,' the swordswoman thought to herself, ready to exit the classroom and start her search.

Before she could, however, she heard Rean call out to her. "Excuse me, Laura."

"Yes, Rean?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I have some work for the Student Council and I could use your help."

"Hmm, it's not usual for you to ask help for that. Most of the time you only call us to go to the Old Schoolhouse… is it related to that?"

"No." The Eight Leaves practitioner shook his head. "Do you remember a month back when some of us went to help fix a lamp in the highway?"

"Oh, then you require assistance in guarding the mechanic?" she guessed.

"Yeah…" He trailed off, clearly nervous. "I'm not so arrogant as to think that I'm enough to guard him while being attacked by who knows how many monsters. Of course, if you have something else to do, then I won't twist your arm into helping."

The Arseid practitioner allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

"Rean, I know you enough to be certain that you would never force someone to do anything against their will."

"Heh, thanks…" Rean then remembered something. "A heads up, though: I already asked Fie and she said she would give me a hand."

"…I see."

"If it's an issue-"

"There is no issue." Laura interrupted calmly. In fact, given her situation, this proved quite the contrary. "I will gladly aid you. Though, considering what you told us last month, I suppose it's not only the three of us that are going."

Rean nodded. "Jusis asked me to tell him when Mark- that's the name of the mechanic, by the way- would contact us about this." He shrugged. "I'm not surprised, considering he was the one who pushed for us to go again last month."

"Understandable." The blue-haired girl grabbed her belongings. "You can tell me who else is coming while we walk. I need to stop by the dorm to leave my belongings and it would be rude to be late."

"Of course," he agreed, grabbing his things and catching up to her at the classroom door. "Aside from us, Fie, and Jusis, Machias and Emma were also free and said they would accompany us; the others already had previous engagements."

"Half of our class should be enough to handle this task."

"I hope so."

Laura didn't miss the worry in his tone or how his expression changed when he said that. "Is something the matter?"

"…Do you remember how we mentioned a month ago that we had to retreat because of a certain monster?"

Laura nodded. "I assume you are worried that we will encounter it?"

"I hope we don't, but…"

"Expect the best but prepare for the worst?" She offered after he trailed off.

"Yeah, I think that's a good way to put it," Rean said with a sigh. "We didn't actually see it that time, but I could tell you just from sensing it that it's not something we want to take lightly."

While Laura could tell that he was telling the truth, she felt like there was something else he was hiding. There wasn't anything definitive, but his tone just sounded, for a lack of a better word, "strange". The change was so subtle, in fact, that anyone who didn't spend the past three months in the same class with him as the other members of Class VII did probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Is that it?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" She saw him quirk an eyebrow, probably in confusion at the question.

"Perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me, but it sounds like something else weighs on your mind." The way he flinched was proof that she was correct. "I won't pry, but feel free to talk about it if you wish to."

A somewhat tense silence formed between the two before Rean sighed.

"It's not something I want to talk about here… or ever, for that matter, but don't worry." Laura saw the corners of his mouth curve upwards, but that certainly wasn't a smile. "I always have these thoughts on the back of my mind; they won't be a hindrance during battle."

The swordswoman looked at him in bewilderment.

'Something he doesn't want to talk about and is alwa-' Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. 'He means that 'power' of his.' She unconsciously recalled the execution, for there was no other word for it, of the spider during the last field study but willed those images away. 'Now is not the time to think about that.'

"I apologize for bringing it up."

"No, don't worry about it."

"That being said…" Laura continued, earning his attention. "I don't think that simply ignoring it will make things better."

A part of her was wary about pushing this particular subject, especially remembering the way he acted as they left Nord, but another part was more worried about the way he seemed to be dealing with it, or rather, more accurately, how he wasn't dealing with it. It seemed that the swordsman wanted to simply ignore the issue.

Laura was not worried about the prospect of Rean suddenly losing control. Even if a situation similar to the one at the cave were to repeat itself…no. Considering their field studies and the exploration of the Old Schoolhouse, the possibility that the swordsman could suddenly 'snap' was always there, but Rean hadn't done anything thus far to hint that he could activate his power involuntarily. What Laura was worried about was what could happen if he didn't properly deal with it; failure to address it could become a problem in the long run, and considering what he told them on the train, those problems were already coming to fruition.

"…Do you have a better idea?"

Laura was startled, not because of what Rean asked but the manner in which he asked it. He wasn't angry or upset, as she had anticipated; rather, he simply sounded…defeated. Out of all the interactions she could recall having with him, she never heard him like that. His tone, to sum it up in one word, suggested 'surrender', as if Rean was implying that this problem couldn't be changed and there was no point in trying to change it.

Laura immediately decided that she did not like hearing that tone coming from Rean, but as much as she had run her mouth, she found that she could not come up with a better idea, or any idea for that matter, to help him. That realization filled her with shame.

.

.

Laura never considered herself to have poor communication skills; she was no 'social butterfly', she will readily admit that, but she can pick up social cues and follow a conversation without much issue. That being said, only a blind person wouldn't have noticed the way Rean's mood turned sour after the topic of his 'power' came up, and she really didn't know how to change that.

The two were currently walking down the path between the campus and Trista in awkward silence and try as she might, no topic that could change that atmosphere came to mind.

The swordswoman silently promised to herself that if she ever brought up this particular subject again, she would do so after thinking long and hard about what to say to Rean. Unfortunately, such a promise also brought back doubts that she had managed to dispel a few days back. What if she said something that upset Fie and made matters worse? Being able to tell when a person was uncomfortable doesn't necessarily help if you are the reason for it in the first place; as a matter of fact, that was the only reason she abstained from speaking with Fie instead of talking with her the night after her conversation with Rean. She rationalized that keeping things as they were was not acceptable and that speaking to her honestly would help resolve the issue.

But in the end, here she was again, second gues-

"Hey, Laura!"

"Eh?!" Her hand instinctively went to her sword at the sudden yell.

"Are you okay? I called you a few times but you weren't answering." The voice of the Eight Leaves practitioner brought her back to reality.

"O-oh, my apologies, it appears I got lost in thought," she answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"It happens to everyone." He shrugged. "But back to my question, have you gotten any more Mishy plush toys?"

"Eh?" The swordswoman was briefly caught off guard by the sudden question, but she managed to get her mind back on track. "As a matter of fact I have. Monica and I went shopping the other day, and she recommended a plushy after I told her about it."

"Great, I guess you got something else to talk about aside from the swimming club now."

"Indeed." Laura answered with a smile. "She was quite surprised when I told her about it; apparently, she didn't think I was interested in those sorts of things."

"To be fair, were you interested before that time we went shopping?"

She let out a short laugh. "No, I suppose not."

Soon, they were talking as if the awkward silence from a moment ago was a lie.

* * *

After making a quick stop at the dorm and meeting up with the rest of the group, everyone went to the east exit of Trista where they were supposed to meet with the engineer.

"Hey, it's been a while." Mark waved a hand as he saw Rean's group approach.

"Hi, sorry if we made you wait," Rean answered.

"Don't worry, I just got here," the older man said before looking at the group. "I see some new faces with you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Laura S. Arseid," she introduced herself courtly.

"I'm Emma Millstein, nice to meet you." Class VII's president followed suit.

"Machias Regnitz." Followed by the vice president.

"Name's Mark, thanks for helping me out with this," the older man said amicably. "Just to be clear, you do know what happened last time, right?"

"Our friends told us." Emma nodded. "You encountered a strong monster and decided to retreat instead of risking facing it."

"That's pretty much it, yeah." The brown-haired man moved a hand to rub his neck, probably nervous at the memory. "And like I told them at the time, I want you all to prioritize your own lives if that thing appears again."

"It would definitely be a challenge to defeat it if it showed up," Jusis gave his two cents.

"Is it really that strong?" Laura heard Machias ask. By the tone, he wasn't doubting the words of his classmates, but he did seem nervous that they were getting in over their heads.

"We should be ready to retreat if necessary," Fie answered simply.

Laura glanced at the smaller girl but the latter immediately averted her gaze.

"W-we'll have to be careful," the class president said with a gulp. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"As long as you all understand that, then we can go." Mark grabbed his toolbox from the floor and placed a bag over his shoulder. "And hey, it may not even show up. For all we know, it could have moved to a different area."

Anyone could have been able to tell that even he did not believe his own words.

* * *

The good thing about this job was that the path to the broken lamp was covered by the other lamps that didn't need to be fixed; because of this, the monsters that were normally roaming around the highway didn't bother the group. There were a few creatures that were roaming around the grass and near the trees, but for the most part they simply stared at the group of humans from a distance.

Fortunately for Laura, this meant that she could use the opportunity to talk with Fie and put an end to their feud.

"Is something the matter?" Jusis asked her.

"It's nothing," she answered with a shake of her head before looking over her shoulder.

That opportunity, however, would be hard to come by. Currently, the seven were moving in a 2-3-2 formation with Laura and Jusis acting as the vanguards, Rean, Emma, and Mark in the middle, and Machias and Fie at the back. Suffice to say, having a one-on-one conversation with someone standing at the other end of where you were proved difficult.

"Is Fie's presence bothering you?" The way the son of House Albarea asked that would have made someone think he was talking about something inconsequential like the weather.

"Wh-what?" the swordswoman asked back, understandably shocked at the manner in which he asked the question.

"It doesn't take a genius to notice the rift between you." The blond shrugged as if it was obvious. "Am I mistaken?"

"…If you had asked me last week, I would have said yes," she answered.

"Oh?" The other noble gave a curious look.

"I had time to think and I wish to end our dispute," Laura revealed. "I was going to try and speak with her before Rean asked for my aid." She looked behind her once again for a moment before directing her attention to the youngest Albarea. "I would have come regardless, given the situation, but when he mentioned that Fie would be here, I thought it would be a good opportunity to talk with her and ask if we could talk later, if nothing else."

"And our current formation proved to be an issue to that plan." Jusis deduced correctly.

"Indeed." Laura nodded. "But it is of little importance; if I can't talk with Fie now, I will simply wait until we're back in Trista and speak with her then."

"…I see," the court fencer said. "However, I have a word of advice if you're interested."

She looked at him curiously, silently waiting for him to speak. "While that is the case from your point of view," Jusis continued, "there is a good chance that Fie is currently thinking 'she is bothered by me' or something to that effect, what with the way you keep glancing behind you."

Laura froze at his words but fell back in step before anyone behind could call her out on it. If someone noticed, then no one said anything.

"I didn't consider that… thank you."

"Just speaking from experience." He shrugged again.

"Are you referring to your time clashing with Machias?" the swordswoman asked. The opinion of someone who not so long ago was in a similar position could help her on how to approach Fie, Laura figured. This could prevent her from saying something she shouldn't have like she did with Rean not even half an hour ago.

"Yes." A small part of her was surprised to hear such an honest answer; she had half-expected some amount of hesitation or maybe a vague answer like 'Perhaps.' "He is still insufferable in many ways, but we have reached something of an understanding; if he were glancing at me back then in the way you are currently staring at Fie now, my first thought would be that he was throwing curses at me."

"I-I see." She made a mental note to stop glancing behind her unless necessary.

"Of course, he would think the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me so." That drew another curious glance from the swordswoman. When would Machias have said something like that and why? Her staring seemed to be enough to convey her question even if she didn't voice it. "We had a talk not too long after our field study to Bareahard, to 'bury the hatchet' so to speak; suffice to say, it ended well."

"…I wasn't aware of that."

"It's not a secret, but we didn't announce it either," Jusis answered with another shrug. "In any case, I don't think Fie thinks that. At most, she must think that her presence puts you on edge, which brings me to another point: when you do talk with Fie, I recommend you start by saying that you wish to end the fight between you two."

"That was my intention from the start." Laura said, a bit confused. She thought she had made at least that much clear, had she not?

"No, I mean actually say those words, something like 'I want to talk' or 'come with me for a moment' could be misinterpreted and put the other on the defensive." His clarification made the swordswoman widen her eyes a bit. "And yes, I am still speaking from experience."

She took a few seconds to process his words before nodding.

"I will take your advice into account. You have my thanks."

"Think nothing of it."

"I am curious, though," Laura continued, drawing her classmate's gaze. "Why are you going out of your way to give this advice?"

"It is quite simple, actually," Jusis began. "Seeing someone acting similar to how I did back then is irritating; seeing your mistakes from an outsider's perspective makes you realize how foolish you were."

The blue haired girl nodded at the answer, but she didn't believe that was the only reason. "So it's not because you are worried?" she asked with a grin.

"Hmph." Jusis limited his answer to that.

Laura decided to leave it be. It would be unbecoming of her to push the matter after he gave a helping hand, especially if the subject was one the other party didn't wish to talk about anyway.

"Regardless, I'm sure what you told me will make things go more smoothly."

"Why the sudden change of heart, though?" The curious tone was clear in the blonde's voice. "You said you had time to think, but I find it hard to believe that you simply reached this conclusion when you have been so… 'distant' towards Fie until now."

Laura nodded at his words. "I spoke with Rean a few days ago. He helped me see things more clearly."

"Heh, I should have guessed that he is involved." She heard the court fencer chuckle.

"Alisa told me something similar when I spoke with her."

"Really? I can't begin to fathom why." If Laura had to bet, that sentence was charged with as much sarcasm as Jusis was able to muster.

* * *

About an hour after they had left Trista behind, they finally reached their objective: a sole orbal lamp post that, unlike the others, was completely dark.

"Alright, I'll get to work. Keep an eye out for any monsters, please." Mark moved towards the lamp, set down the bag and toolbox he had been carrying, and started working.

"You heard him. Let's make sure there isn't any trouble," Rean said to gain everyone's attention. After a mix of nods and various ways of saying 'yes', they all moved into another formation. The three sword users, Rean, Laura, and Jusis, would be their first line of defense; thanks to the other lamps, no monster could ambush them or attack from anywhere other than the area that the currently-damaged lamp is supposed to cover, so that can act as a choke point.

Next would be Fie, providing cover fire with her gun swords and, if any monster managed to get past the three swordsmen, killing them before they could reach the lamp.

Last but not least, Machias and Emma would be next to Mark to provide a last line of defense in case it was necessary and give support with arts and long-ranged attacks from their weapons.

"How long will this take?" Jusis asked, his tone curious rather than impatient.

"I need to see what the problem is before I can say," the engineer answered. "At best, fifteen minutes."

"Let's hope that's the case then," Fie said while unsheathing her weapons. Laura did the same, aware of what she meant.

"They're here," Rean added, placing a hand on the hilt of his tachi.

A moment later, at least a dozen wolf-like monsters appeared from the foliage. They let out a howl, probably to call more of their brethren, before charging at the students. Despite their reddish-brown fur and bloodshot eyes, Laura noted that they weren't any bigger than certain breeds of dogs that were large in size.

"Emma, prepare an art." The class president was already in the middle of it before the Eight Leaves practitioner finished his sentence. "Don't let them pass!"

"Right!"

Laura immediately adopted her stance to meet her enemies, holding her sword in front of her and trying to anticipate which of the wolves she should deal with and which ones she should leave to the others.

She tightened her grip slightly when two wolves jumped at her, their jaws clearly aiming for her neck.

They would never get the chance.

Moving to the left to avoid them, she moved her sword in an upward slash, cutting one of the wolves in half. The second one, having seen one of its brethren killed, tried to jump again after touching the ground, but the swordswoman brought down her sword on its head; it didn't make a clean cut, but the force behind the blow was more than enough to crush its skull.

Knowing that she now had her back against the wave of monsters, she looked over her shoulder and used her right leg to spin in place, tracing a horizontal arc with her sword that took down a third wolf when it tried to catch her by surprise.

A fourth wolf decided to be smarter and simply ran past her as she killed the third one. Laura paid it no mind, however; despite her many issues with Fie, never once did she doubt her strength. Sure enough, the sound of Fie's gun swords firing was heard, followed by a body skidding to the ground.

Not even bothering to look back, she moved to aid the other two sword users in fending off the wolves, although given how well both of them were performing, there was no need for any aid to begin with. Rean had moved a few steps further and was currently cutting down the wolves, utilizing a mix of sidesteps and turns to counterattack as he moved and preventing himself from getting surrounded. Jusis, on the other hand, remained in relatively the same place that he was before the attack began, only sidestepping when necessary and parrying the wolves' attacks by hitting them as if they were swords and altering their trajectory before following with an attack of his own to silence them.

The sounds of gunfire were heard every now and then, both from Fie's gun swords and Machias' shotgun, making sure that none of the monsters that managed to get past the sword users could try and attack them from behind.

"Laura, Rean, move to the left." Both did as they were told and a moment later, a white light went past them, hitting five wolves in a straight line.

"Thanks for the support!" Rean yelled before he prepared to fight off more of the wolves. She followed suit immediately.

"How are those repairs coming along?" Laura heard the shotgun user ask before a bullet passed her, taking down another monster.

"Getting tired, Regnitz?" Jusis asked with a smirk as he sidestepped a wolf that attempted to bite his neck and then stabbed it in the side of the head, its corpse falling to the ground the moment he took out his sword.

"As if!" Machias yelled back, shooting at a wolf that was trying to flank the blond noble. "Are you sure you aren't?"

"Hmph."

"How are those repairs coming along, though?" Fie asked, taking aim at one of the wolves that managed to get past the first line. Two shots later, it skidded to the ground, dead.

"Give me about ten more minutes and I should have this thing back up and running!" Mark yelled over the sounds of battle while frantically moving his hands to get tools and do the repairs.

Laura had to give credit to the man. Even though they were being attacked he had mostly kept his cool and continued working while trusting them to take care of the monsters.

"I believe there won't be any issues if that's the case," the swordswoman said as she cut down two monsters at once with a horizontal slash from her sword.

"Careful, Laura," Rean warned her. After finishing a monster with the fourth form, he spun on one foot to avoid another one before cutting it down with a downward diagonal slash. "That's the kind of thing people say before something happens that proves them wrong."

"That is merely a superstition," Jusis answered, taking a step back and preparing an art.

"I agree with Jusis," Laura said, moving to intercept any monster that tried to focus the Albarea.

A few moments later, a green spark flew by her, hitting at least six wolves and making them convulse in the ground.

"Still, there is no reason to tempt our luc-."

"▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅"

The blue haired girl's sentence was interrupted by a howl that sounded different from the ones they've heard so far. Even more bizarre, all the wolves that had been continuously throwing themselves at the Class VII members stopped all movement.

"What is that?" Laura heard Fie ask. A moment later, she heard a rhythmic thump thump that was rapidly getting louder. Not three seconds later, a new wolf appeared but clearly not one like the ones they had been facing so far. It was several times larger, making the smaller ones look like mere cubs by comparison, and its fur was as dark as the night. The only feature it shared aside from the wolf-like appearance was a pair of red, bloodshot eyes.

"Is it safe to say that this is the monster you encountered at the time?" Laura asked, shifting her attention from the wolves to the new arrival.

"We didn't actually see it that time," Rean answered with a gulp. "But yeah, that's definitely the one."

Before any of them could look at it any more, the giant wolf moved to the side and leapt over a functional lamp before so it was face-to-face with the humans. A moment later, it charged.

Machias quickly aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger several times, but to everyone's shock, it did little to stop the beast as it simply kept advancing as if the shotgun shells were mere pebbles.

Noticing the monster's advance, Emma quickly cast an art she had been preparing and as she raised her staff. Another white light manifested in front of her before shooting and making direct contact with the giant wolf. The attack served two purposes: one, it caused some amount of real damage, or at least enough for the wolf to notice, since it staggered and shook itself; two, it angered it.

Letting out a loud growl, it continued its advance, now focusing on the purple-haired girl.

"Shit, we have to run!" Mark yelled, ready to grab what he could and leave.

"I'm afraid that's no longer an option," Jusis answered.

The engineer then noticed that with the new wolf serving as a distraction, the others of its kin that somehow managed to pass their first line of defense moved to cut off their escape route instead of trying to attack the others. The lamps in the road usually served to keep monsters away, and even if one was damaged it, wouldn't be enough for monsters to infest the road; the rest of the lamps would keep them away, and with no other place to go, they would eventually get out of the road the same way they got in.

But these wolves weren't trying to infest it. Instead, they moved around the perimeter of the lamps to block the humans' escape while giving themselves room to retaliate should they draw near. In other words, the monsters had successfully created a wall, and Class VII was trapped in between a rock and a hard place.

Any thoughts of running away were quickly replaced by fear as the 'Alpha Wolf' was almost upon them. Its eyes still fixated on Emma, it was ready to lunge at her-

"Radiant Blade Dance!" Before it could, Laura jumped in with her strongest attack in an attempt to catch it by surprise.

The first hit connected, albeit only doing a shallow cut on its left front leg, but the alpha jumped back before the rest could do the same.

Changing its glare from Emma to the swordswoman, the wolf now lunged at her.

Realizing that she now had its attention, Laura quickly dodged to the right and avoided the monster's jaws before moving backwards in an attempt to make some distance between them and the lamp group. It worked surprisingly well, with the alpha now completely focused on her and paying no mind to the others.

'There is something different...' she thought as she continued to move around the monster. Sidestepping a large claw, the blue-haired girl brought down her sword on it in an attempt to cut it off or at least cripple the limb. The attack did little more than the equivalent of a papercut against the large beast. Laura then jumped back, barely avoiding the monster's jaws.

'As I thought. It is not just the size that's different; it is also faster and more resilient than the others of its kin.' The swordswoman continued to dodge, sidestep, jump, and duck to avoid injuries. 'It is safe to conclude that it is also stronger than the other wolves.'

Taking one large jump to gain some distance, she prepared her stance and took a deep breath to steel herself. 'Very well; it doesn't matter how resilient, everyone and everything has a weak spot.' The Arseid practitioner locked eyes with the beast and gave it her full attention. 'I'll just need to find it.'

The wolf bared its fangs. Instead of lunging forward, however, it jumped to the side, as if it were avoiding an attack.

Behind it, Rean was standing with his sword to his right as if he just attempted a swing.

The swordsman muttered something under his breath that Laura couldn't hear before jumping away when the wolf tried to retaliate and landing next to the blue-haired girl. "Laura, we'll take care of this one. The others will handle the rest."

"Understood." Without using any words, the two sword users formed a combat link and stood side-by-side.

"Remember, we don't need to beat it. If we can hold on until the lamp is fixed, then it's our victory."

"I am aware… though I hope you're not implying that we shouldn't try to defeat it."

A grin was the only answer she got before the wolf lunged at the duo, forcing them to dodge in separate directions.

In theory, this should have worked well for the students. Now that they were standing in opposite directions, they were in the perfect position for a pincer attack.

In actuality, Laura received a cruel reminder that theory and practice can be quite different when the wolf used its hind legs to propel itself towards her and, without even correcting its posture, crashed into her. It was a testament to the swordswoman's reflexes that she managed to raise her sword between her and the beast to block a direct hit. Despite this, Laura couldn't do anything about the difference in raw strength and the force behind the attack sent her flying backwards.

With a bit of a stumble after touching the ground, the swordswoman managed to regain her footing and focused once again on the monster, determined not to be caught off guard again.

The wolf stood in its four legs once again and quickly spun around, showing Laura its back as it tried to get Rean, who had closed the distance in a second attempt to catch it off guard, between its jaws.

Tired of the beast dictating the pace of the battle, Laura jumped in to force it to divide its attention between the two. She connected a downward swing aimed at the beast's right hind leg, but like with her previous attack, it did little damage. The monster noticed her and swung its tail in her direction, to which Laura ducked and felt the appendage sail above her. Seeing an opening, she aimed at the tail with an upward slash in an attempt to cut it off. This time, her sword seemed to cut deeper, causing the swordswoman to believe that she had found a weakness. Her hopes were quickly dashed, however, when her weapon stopped moving past a certain point, as if it had hit something sturdier.

Not allowing herself to overthink what happened, the Arseid took some distance just in time to avoid the beast's claws. She thanked Rean in her mind for the warning through the combat link and once again prepared her stance.

Apparently fed up with being attacked from two separate directions, the alpha took some distance from the swordsmen. It jumped backwards so both were in its line of sight and kept moving its eyes from one to the other.

For their part, Rean and Laura tried to move in opposite directions to try and keep using pincer attacks. This proved useless when the wolf jumped to the side so the two humans were in a straight line in front of it and quickly lunged at them, with Laura being the one closer to it. The swordswoman tried to sidestep but was one step too slow and the monster managed to graze her left arm, damaging her uniform and leaving a claw mark on her skin, blood soon flowing from it.

Rean had fared better, having had more time to dodge due to their positions and managed to completely avoid the monster.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he moved beside her.

"Just a scratch," Laura assured him. It stung a bit, but it was a simple flesh wound; nothing that would impair her in battle. "I believe this is a good time to put what we've been learning these past few days into practice."

"Hehe, took the words right out of my mouth," the Eight Leaves practitioner answered.

The Arseid took a deep breath and focused on her ARCUS, trying to make the link 'active'; not a second later, a feeling that was similar yet different to the combat links flowed through her. If she had to compare them, the feeling when creating a combat link was like having a conversation with someone through the sole use of expressions; there were no words, but there was an understanding between the two sides. This connection with her battle orbment was completely different. There was no conversation, not even an exchange of expressions. The closest thing she could relate it to was how she felt when wielding her sword, as if it was another part of herself that she could use at will.

Not letting herself be distracted, the blue-haired girl prepared to meet the monster, her body energized and strengthened by the quartz in her ARCUS. She and Rean took the initiative this time, rushing at the alpha before it could make another move. Rean aimed for one of the beast's eyes and when it dodged, Laura seized the chance and slashed across its left front leg, making a much deeper wound thanks to the battle orbment's strengthening.

The wolf let out a howl and attempted to close its jaws on Laura's neck as she went for a second strike, this time at its torso. The swordswoman didn't bother to dodge and continued with her attack as the monster closed in on her neck-

A flash happened and the wolf flinched back in pain with a gash on its neck, courtesy of Rean's Autumn Leaf Cutter. Its wounds increased once more when Laura finished her slash and made a diagonal cut on the monster, making it take another step back in pain.

It clearly didn't take kindly to the wounds and tried to force the teens away by charging forward. Instead of dodging, the sword users decided to meet the attack head on. Placing their swords in a cross in front of them, with Laura's in front of Rean's, they hardened their stance as the monster crashed head-first against them, causing them to skid back on the ground. They barely moved an arge before the strength behind the charge ran out.

Matching each other's movements thanks to the combat link, the two swung their swords upwards and deflected the monster, forcing the wolf's body in the same direction. Before gravity could pull it back down, they slashed diagonally at its torso, spraying some blood and leaving a cross wound on it.

'Don't let up,' Laura thought, her intentions communicating through the combat link.

She realized it was unnecessary when the Eight Leaves practitioner communicated the same to her.

Not hesitating for even a moment, the two stepped forward and assaulted the monster, with whoever wasn't its current target slipping past its guard and slashing at it while the other blocked, dodged, or parried an attack. A dozen or so wounds were made across the alpha's body as the swordsmen continued to keep up the pressure. Long gone was the plan to look for and exploit the alpha's weakness; both Rean and Laura realized that even after strengthening their bodies with the ARCUS, their attacks weren't enough to deliver a decisive blow. So instead, they opted to grind away at the monster's stamina gradually. Even if they lacked the strength to kill it, there was a limit to how much damage something could take before falling, and this monster was no different. Slowly but surely, the wolf's movements were slowing and the strength behind its attacks was weakening. Rean and Laura figured they could probably fight it without having to use the battle orbments to increase their strength, but they refused to let up; knowing how a cornered animal could react, they continued to cautiously add more wounds to the monster.

They both took another step forward, with the Arseid raising her sword and the Eight Leaves Practitioner positioning his for an upwards slash, both attacks aimed at the monster's face. The weapons began to move, the monster too wounded to react properly and the attack blinding-

"▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅"

Before the swords could connect, the wolf howled once again. Suddenly, a black miasma surrounded it and pushed the two students backwards and out of range. Caught completely off guard, they hit the ground hard.

"What the…?" Rean trailed off as he got back up and looked at the monster, now completely obscured by the miasma.

"What is it doing?" Laura wondered out loud.

From inside the cloud, they saw two red orbs staring at them, making a chill run down their spines.

"I don't know what that thing is doing... but let's not drop our guard." The swordswoman stood back up with her sword at the ready.

Rean didn't answer verbally, he simply moved into the Eight Leaves stance and focused on the monster. The two lunged once again, wanting to attack the alpha before it could do whatever it was doing.

Just as they were within attacking range, the miasma exploded once again, blinding the two for a moment.

'What?' Laura thought. The monster that was supposed to be inside the black cloud had apparently disappeared. 'Where-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a scream of pain resounded throughout the area.

* * *

 **Now you have to ask yourselves a question.**

 **Is Manu259 the kind of guy that would end a chapter in a cliffhanger?**

 **The answer is yes, by the way.**

 **A big shout out to YuShaJi not only for beta-reading the chapter but also helping me with the title and to brainstorm ideas because this chapter just didn't want to get written.**

 **It wasn't even that I didn't know what I wanted to write but that I didn't like how I wrote it.**

 **Anyway, I won't bore you with that; as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	33. A Feud Now Finished

**A Feud Now Finished.**

 **Welcome again to another chapter.**

 **Before anything else, credit for the title of this chapter goes to YuShaJi and as always thanks for the help.**

 **Not much else to say so I'll leave you with the chapter now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trails of Cold Steel.**

* * *

Rean Schwarzer was used to pain. Granted, it wasn't the greatest thing to be proud of, but between his training, injuries at the hands of different monsters, and other miscellaneous 'circumstances', he can objectively say that his tolerance was very high. If he saw an attack coming that he couldn't avoid or block, he would simply grit his teeth and be able to bear it.

So when he suddenly felt a stab in his side and was lifted into the air, the scream that followed was a testament to how much pain he was in, as well as the overall surprise of suddenly being lifted three arge above the ground.

Looking at the claw that had embedded itself in his left side, he followed it to an arm and eventually a body. It appeared humanoid, as it was bipedal, possessed four limbs, and had an identifiable torso and head, but it was most definitely not a human.

'What the hell is that?!' the black haired teen yelled in his head as he laid eyes on the creature. The familiar fur and red, bloodshot eyes indicated it was the true appearance of the giant wolf he and Laura had been fighting, and it was every bit as menacing as he imagined it to be, if not more so.

Before Rean could process anything else the monster moved its arm to the side and threw him like a rag doll, causing him to collide with one of the lamps in the road. It was a mixed blessing; on the good side, he wasn't anywhere near the other wolves, but on the bad side, hitting the lamp didn't do any favors to his wound.

"Rean!" Laura called out in worry. The moment she looked in his direction, however, she felt a presence behind her and jumped forward. "Ugh!"

She wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the monster's claws, but at least the pain in her back was preferable to being cleaved.

'It got faster,' Rean thought after seeing its movements. He tried to force himself to stand, only barely making it to his knees when the wound on his side acted up and he coughed blood. 'It's worse than I thought…but better than what could have been.' He gritted his teeth and used his sword as support to finally stand on his feet again. 'I guess something good came from the last field study; I'm a lot more aware of 'it' than I have been in a long time.' It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it did bring some comfort.

Rean didn't think he could ever forget about his 'power', but until the trip to Nord, he had managed to, for the most part, push it to the back of his mind. After the incident against that spider, he was once again reminded that he could 'snap' if he was not careful. In fact, there was a chance that without the reinforcement from the ARCUS and the reminder that he just recently had an 'episode', the last wound could have been enough to-

'Enough! Now is not the time.' The Eight Leaves practitioner cut off his train of thought and, after taking a breath, moved to assist Laura in fending off the mutated wolf.

The black-haired teen lunged with the fourth form as the monster tried to attack Laura from behind again, forcing it to jump away. Immediately after, the two sword users remade their combat link.

"Are you alright, Rean?" the blue-haired girl asked as the two stood side-to-side to face the, for lack of a better term, werewolf.

"I'll manage. You?"

"My injuries are minor compared to yours." The Arseid glanced at the blood that kept falling from the Eight Leaves practitioner's wound. His breathing was growing more shallow by the moment.

"Like I said, I'll manage."

Laura was about to voice her worry when their foe lunged against them again, only for it to suddenly disappear from sight and swiftly reappear behind Rean, its claws posed for a horizontal sweep.

Fortunately, the Eight Leaves user was prepared. Having entered a stance that had his sword pointing behind him, Rean had time to change to a reverse grip and move his sword between the monster and himself. He wasn't strong enough to actually stop the attack, but the few moments his guard bought him were enough for him to move out of the way and for Laura to attempt a counter. Her attack caused the monster to step back enough and allowed Rean to regain his balance, change his grip back to normal, and slash diagonally starting from the monster's right shoulder.

Rean managed to make contact, but he couldn't exert enough strength to complete the slash and get past its hide, something the werewolf decided to take advantage of. Just as it moved one of its claws towards him, Laura jumped in between them and used the flat of her sword to block. The strength of the attack caused her to be pushed back towards Rean, resulting in the two of them skidding across the ground.

'Move!' Rean wasn't sure if that was his thought or Laura's, but it didn't matter; the mutated wolf had jumped in the air and was about to land on them, its claws poised to skewer the two teens.

With no time to get on their feet, the sword users used their arms to propel themselves away, landing on opposite sides of the beast.

Without even exchanging a glance, the two lunged forward, forcing their foe to divide its attention. The two weapons clashed with the monster's claws for a second before the beast roared and pushed them away.

'We can't match it with strength.'

'Speed?'

'Can't match it either.'

'My tachi can't cut him unless I can put my weight behind the swing.'

'But my sword can using less strength than you.'

Once again, Rean was unsure what was happening. He could recognize his own thoughts, but it almost felt like there was someone else in the back of his mind talking with him; he didn't know how he knew, but that someone was undoubtedly Laura.

But now wasn't the time to question it. The two swordsmen agreed on a plan of attack and moved toward the beast again.

Instead of trying to clash against it, the two moved around it until they were facing it and lunged forward.

The Eight Leaves practitioner swung first, aiming for the beast's left side. It sidestepped to avoid him and ran-

Laura quickly interrupted the monster with a downward slash. It blocked using its left hand, cutting just deep enough to make the monster flinch.

Not letting go of the small opening, Rean corrected his stance and attempted a diagonal slash that was parried by the wolf's other claw-

He feinted, stopping his sword before it made contact, and moved it above his head. The black-haired teen was about to bring it down when the wolf's left claw moved to his head and sent him flying.

The monster didn't have time to gloat, as it noticed that someone was missing. Before it could wonder where Laura went, the swordswoman came crashing down with a downwards slash that imbedded her sword on the monster's shoulder. The werewolf howled and writhed in pain, trying to get the Arseid off of him. It eventually readied a claw to skewer her-

It stopped before it could move its appendage, as it felt someone approaching, someone that should have been dead from the blow to the head. But no; though he was bleeding from the side and his temple was producing sweat, Rean wasn't dead.

Just before the claw pierced his skull, he moved his tachi to the middle and blocked the attack. It was fortunate that the werewolf kept his claws together in one line, or else his sword might not have been able to block the worst of the hit.

With Laura restricting its left arm and being caught off guard, Rean had an opening. The monster swung its right arm to try and force him away, but the swordsman simply ducked, ready to draw his sword.

But then he stopped.

When the mutated wolf moved its arm, it also moved the rest of its body; now, Laura was in the middle of the trajectory Rean had traced.

'I'll hit you.'

'Avoid me.'

'I can't.'

'What are you going to use?'

'The fourth form.'

'Aim somewhere else.'

Time almost seemed to stop as Rean processed the information. If he went through with the attack, he would cut Laura; even if it guaranteed a kill, he was not going to cut down one of his friends. So, he looked for another objective that could give him an advantage without sacrificing the blue-haired girl. Aiming at its neck or head was out; he didn't have enough time to jump that high without the alpha retaliating. He also wasn't fast enough to reposition himself to attack from another angle, so that only left…

The werewolf swung back its arm and aimed for Rean's head, but just as it was about to make contact, he ducked even further down so his knees almost touched the ground. The next moment, the swordsman mustered as much strength as he could with his legs and…

'Fourth Form: Autumn Leaf Cutter' Rean exploded upwards, practically disappearing from sight for a moment.

The essence of the technique was the same, but due to the position of the target in respect to his own, he added to his own momentum by spinning once before jumping up, increasing his strength using centrifugal force.

As gravity began to act on his body and brought him back to the ground, Rean made a deep cut near the monster's elbow that resulted in the limb barely hanging from the mention. With its arm crippled, the monster howled in pain.

Laura didn't let go of the chance and retrieved her sword to try and attempt to slash at the monster, but it managed to regain its bearing in time to jump backwards and avoid the attack. The two teens were about to lunge after it, but it beat them to the punch. It dashed towards Laura, who barely managed to put up her sword in time so the monster's left claw grazed her side instead of going through her.

Rean tried to attack, but his body protested. The wound on his side acted up and made him stop for a second, which was all the werewolf needed to jump away once again.

Not wanting to give it another chance to attack, Rean and Laura faced the werewolf, ready to exchange blows. Instead of jumping towards them again, it began to quickly move in circles, as if it were trying to corner prey.

Without exchanging words, Rean and Laura stood back-to-back and attempted to follow the monster's movements. The wolf had become faster after its sudden mutation, but it wasn't moving at a speed they couldn't react to.

'Don't lose focus. Don't just follow it with your eyes. Feel its intent.' Those thoughts were mirrored by the two sword users as they stood there with the monster gradually inching closer towards them.

'The moment it attacks...'

'We'll hit it with a counter.'

It varied between the members of Class VII, but ever since the year started, every one of them had experienced one thing aside from combat links and academics, and that was the act risking their lives. Every time they went to the Old Schoolhouse or fought monsters during their field studies, they were all risking their lives. Whenever people are thrown into such situations, they typically find ways to cope; some think of it as a hunt where they are the hunters, others try not to think about it too much unless the situation calls for it, and then are those who are aware of the danger but choose to face it head-on regardless, which was the case for both Rean and Laura.

The point is that regardless of how one deals with the danger, there remains one emotion that will inevitably appear: fear. No matter how much you control your emotions, it is impossible to completely suppress your fear, you would probably be scared too if a monster that you were cornering suddenly mutated and injured you.

Which is why the closer the monster got, the more nervous the two swordsmen became.

"Nervous?" Laura asked without looking away from their foe.

"Yeah," Rean answered. "You?"

"Yes."

"I thought you could tell I was from the combat link."

"I can, but in my experience, voicing it can give some relief."

"Heh, well I can't deny that." The Eight Leaves practitioner coughed some more blood but forced himself to keep focused.

"Rean-"

"I said it before: I'll manage." He cut her off. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the concern, but we're not in a position where we can worry about every injury we get. I can still move and until this is over, that's the extent of my worry towards any wounds I get."

"…I suppose I can't argue with that," the Arseid said with a sigh before steeling herself. "Here it comes."

At this point, the werewolf was about an arge and a half away. If it closed in any more, the two could simply place their weapons in its way and it would end up cutting itself, so the only options it had were to either attack now, keep circling around them, or retreat backwards, and it may have been a gut feeling, but both Rean and Laura knew that it would go for the first option.

'Where will it come from?' the two wondered to themselves as they guarded their respective sides, trusting the other to guard their backs.

The monster accelerated even further and was about to lunge when, suddenly, it disappeared.

The two students expected that any moment now the other would tell them that the attack came from their direction. Time seemed to slow down as they expected some sort of 'call' from the combat link.

'…Above!' The sword users looked up at the same time to see that the werewolf was rapidly descending upon them.

'No time to dodge,' they again thought simultaneously. 'Block it!'

As one, they moved their swords to form a cross with Laura's sword on top of Rean's; almost immediately after, the monster crashed its weight against the weapons, using its one good arm to try to cut through them and get to the two humans.

'Deflect it!' Still thinking as one, they mustered all the strength they could and, with a yell of exertion, forced the monster back.

With their foe in mid-air and with no way of dodging, the two seized their chance.

Rean sheathed and unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion and cut across the monster's chest horizontally, moving behind it as he did. The exact moment the Eight Leaves practitioner had finished his move, Laura's sword came down and added another wound. The werewolf didn't even have time to howl in pain as the second its feet touched the ground, the two were moving as one against its right leg in an attempt to cut it off. It moved out of the way, but they managed to make a deep-enough cut to cripple.

Without the advantage in speed, the monster had little choice but to face them head-on. Even with a crippled leg and arm, it was still absurdly durable and more than capable of trading blows with the teens' weapons.

But this time, there was something different. Before the monster's mutation, Rean and Laura's coordination was remarkable, always covering each other's blind spots and ready to follow up on any attacks. It was a textbook example of teamwork. Now? It was as if they were a single person sharing two bodies.

When the beast tried to attack her with a horizontal sweep, Laura moved her sword to block. She wouldn't have been able to stop the attack normally, but the moment it made contact with her weapon, Rean pushed against her from the other side to support her and prevent them from being sent flying. Not wasting any time, the Arseid forced the monster's claw to the ground. When it tried to move its injured arm, Rean quickly lunged forward and deflected it, creating an opening. Laura wasted no time and pressed down on the monster's appendage, moved her weapon horizontally until it struck against the monster's side and left behind a deep cut.

The two jumped backwards to get some distance as the werewolf glared at them, its anger making it ignore the pain it was in. It let out another howl before using its good leg to lunge at them. Rean and Laura lunged back, the former sheathing his sword and the latter jumping to the air; just as the werewolf was about to reach the Eight Leaves practitioner and tried to bite him, Rean slid down between the monster's legs. Not a second later, Laura came down from her jump and cut the monster's back, making it tumble to the ground. Quickly jumped away to avoid being thrown off when it got back up, Rean drew his sword and sent an arc against it, giving it yet another wound.

The monster barely had enough time to get back to its feet before it was forced to eat another exchange of blows from the two. Each time it looked like it was about to hit one of the sword users, the other would step in, sometimes even tripping or pushing the other aside in order to make them avoid the attack. Yet with each instance, they didn't lose their footing for more than a moment, as if they were expecting the other to do something like that.

Eventually, the monster seemed to grow tired of this and tried to overpower the two with sheer force, using its injured arm as a club to try and hit them with its claws. That was a mistake on its part, as the moment it swung its arm, it left an opening that Rean exploited. He stabbed his sword at its vulnerable side while Laura dodged the claw and performed an upwards slash to add another wound.

The monster forced itself to ignore the pain and immediately tried to retaliate by swinging its good arm at the Arseid's mid-section, since she still hadn't managed to regain her stance after her attack. The only thing she could do to avoid the monster's appendage was duck below it, but doing so would put Rean in harm's way, so she instead threw herself to the side, tackling her partner and pushing both of them away.

Under normal circumstances, this would have sent both of them to the ground, but instead, Rean jumped, barely letting his feet leave the floor and planting himself on the ground before helping Laura regain her footing.

Thinking that it had a small opening, the werewolf lunged at them, its left claw posed to stab through both of them and end the fight.

'It's coming.'

'Dodge?'

'No, deflect.'

'And counter.'

The exchange above took less time than what it took for the monster to start its movement. In the back of their minds, the two sword users realized that they weren't sure who was saying what; it was almost as if their brains had merged, analyzed the situation together, and created a solution all in one go.

Not wasting any time, the blue-haired girl posed her sword with the flat side facing the monster, one hand on its hilt and the other on the flat side. Meanwhile, Rean moved behind her and they once again stood back-to-back. The moment the enemy made contact with Laura, she took a quick step to the left while using her weapon to guide the werewolf in the opposite direction, rotating her body alongside it.

'An opening.'

Standing at Laura's back, Rean rotated with her and the moment he was in position, quickly drew his sword at the monster's neck. The moment he completed the technique, the monster's head should have been separated from its body or at least created fatal wound that would impair it from fighting anymore unless it regenerated again...

However, Rean's wound acted up at that exact moment, making him cough some blood and forcing his body to stop against his will.

Seizing this opportunity, the werewolf head-butted Laura, knocking the air out of her and sending her crashing against Rean, landing its first clean hit since the sword users managed to cripple its arm. The two were sent flying backwards and hit the floor hard, but they got back up as quickly as they were downed.

"Damn it." Rean clutched the wound at his side.

Once again, the two stood side-by-side, ready to fight-

"Done!" That yell grabbed everyone's attention. Not a moment later, the lamp they had come to repair lighted up.

The wolves that were fighting the rest of the group quickly scattered and ran away. Even the ones that were standing in the middle of the road forced themselves to move through the lamps without making any attempt to attack the humans.

The two sword users let out a sigh of relief before they remembered that the werewolf wasn't affected by the lamps.

However, it didn't look like it would try to attack, especially since all the other students gathered to face it. Fie and Jusis carried some wounds and their uniforms would need to be repaired, but overall they seemed fine. Emma was preparing an art while Machias's shotgun was aimed and ready to fire.

The monster looked between all of them and let out a growl before turning around and running away, jumping over another lamp in the process.

"Should we chase it?" Fie asked, ready to lunge behind it.

"Leave it. We have more pressing matters." Jusis sheathed his sword and walked towards Rean and Laura. "Are you alright?"

"Somewhat," the black haired teen answered, sheathing his sword before sitting down and holding his side.

"You were coughing blood," Laura immediately replied. Whatever answer the Eight Leaves practitioner had was cut off by him having another coughing fit. "I stand corrected, you are still coughing blood."

"Let me see." Emma knelt down to his height, having moved towards them along with Machias and Mark.

"Wait, Laura-"

"My wounds are scratches by comparison," she immediately interrupted. "Emma can look at them after seeing to yours."

"I wouldn't argue if I were you," Machias chimed in.

With no defense to those words, Rean took off his blazer and raised his shirt so Emma could check.

"Good; it looks like there isn't too much internal damage, and the wound in your head already stopped bleeding. You were lucky all things considered." The class president prepared an art. "I will perform first aid, but you should go to the infirmary." She then looked at Laura, Fie, and Jusis. "That goes for you three as well."

"These are mere scratches," the Albarea answered, motioning to his body. "Your arts already took care of them."

"Even so, you should go to make sure that nothing's wrong," Emma insisted.

"We should all go anyway, just to be on the safe side," Fie supported.

"I agree." Machias nodded. "How are your wounds, Laura?"

"The one on my arm already stopped bleeding, but I believe the others haven't," she answered.

"May I see?" Jusis asked.

The swordswoman nodded and turned around, using one hand to move her hair out of the way.

"Hmm… Emma, are you done with Rean?"

"I still need to bandage his wounds," she answered, holding a roll of bandages in one hand.

"I'll do that. You see to Laura's wounds." The Albarea held out his hand for the bandages.

"It's better than him or me doing it," Machias supported. "I'm surprised you would be so considerate, though." The shotgun user added that last part with a smirk.

Jusis simply huffed as Emma gave him the bandages before he walked towards the swordswoman.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you have some masochistic tendencies," the Albarea said with a smirk as he began wrapping the bandage around Rean's mid-section.

"I assure you, I do not," the black-haired teen answered in deadpan.

"Considering the amount of wounds you have gotten since we met you, that's debatable," Machias added.

"Then I debate it! I don't like pain!" There was a moment of silence before the three chuckled. "…hey, Laura?"

"Yes, Rean?" the Arseid asked. They were looking in opposite directions while their treatment was underway.

"That…wasn't my imagination, was it?"

His question drew some glances from the others.

"Did something happen?" Fie asked to break the silence.

"I'm…not sure," Rean answered with a frown. "During that fight...I think we may have formed a combat link that was stronger than normal."

"A stronger than normal combat link?" the class vice-president repeated.

"I don't have a better way of explaining it, but at one point it felt like…"

"Like we were finishing each other's thoughts?" the swordswoman offered after the Eight Leaves practitioner trailed off.

"Yeah, something like that," he agreed. "It wasn't the usual 'one person talks and the other listens' that we've been practicing in class. It was almost like… like we were one." Immediately after saying that he blinked twice. "That… came out wrong; I meant that our brains were practically thinking as one."

"You should ask Sara once we get back," Fie proposed, interrupting the green haired teen. "She may know something about it."

"We should do that," Laura agreed. This drew a glance from Fie, as there was no hesitation or wariness in her tone upon agreeing with her idea.

"In any case, I'm done with the bandages," Jusis declared, having wrapped Rean's head while they were talking.

"And I'm done with Laura's wounds," Emma said a few seconds later. "Shall we get back?"

Everyone nodded and began the walk back to Trista.

.

.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fie asked looking at Rean.

The group was walking back at a much slower pace than when they first left, which was understandable considering they had sustained several injuries after fighting several waves of monsters and a boss.

"My side still hurts a bit, but it's nothing that some rest won't fix," the swordsman answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not like I was fatally wounded."

"You were coughing blood."

"They were healthy blood coughs."

"…" The former jaeger could only stare blankly at that answer.

"If you wish to make us laugh, you need better material." Jusis shook his head in disapproval.

"Tough crowd, huh?" the black haired teen muttered.

"It's not funny," Fie spoke up.

"…I owe you guys an apology." The engineer suddenly spoke up, making everyone stop.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Machias asked. He was rightfully surprised at the sudden declaration; Mark had been quite ever since the battle ended.

"I shouldn't have asked you guys help. Don't get me wrong you did a great job but… one wrong step and you would have ended up with much worse injuries than that."

"We are members of Thors Military Academy; we're not new to fighting monsters or getting hurt," Jusis immediately countered. "Besides, it was our choice to accompany you, and I insisted on it last month. You are not to blame."

"It is as Jusis said. You are in no way responsible for this," Laura supported. The others nodded in agreement.

"By the way, do you know what damaged that lamp?" Machias asked.

"I… have a good guess," the older man answered. "It was probably that monster you two fought." He looked at Rean and Laura. "Normal monsters can't get close to the highway thanks to the lamps, but we all saw that thing jumping above one as if it was nothing. And the damage that I saw… it looked like something crashed against it over and over until it gave out. It's just a hunch, but I think it was trying to take the whole thing off the ground. It's a good thing the lamps are buried deep enough to avoid that."

"I don't see how anyone else would benefit from destroying one of the lamps," Rean said after the explanation. "Humans don't have a reason too, and even thieves wouldn't want to risk destroying a lamp and having monsters come at them."

"And since we know that wasn't the only broken lamp, it stands to reason that the culprit for those is the same," Machias supported.

"That other lamp had similar damage, although not as extensive," Mark added.

"We should file a report and maybe ask for some help from Heimdallr," Jusis said, drawing some glances. "Rean and Laura were able to fend off the…"

"Alpha Wolf?" The Eight Leaves practitioner offered.

"…as good a name as any." The blond noble shrugged. "They managed to fend off the Alpha Wolf but sustained various injuries in the process, and considering all the monsters that seemed to be at its command, trying to fight it on our own, even with the entire class, sounds foolish."

"I agree," Fie said. "If it was only the big wolf, then we could probably manage, but if it has an unknown number of monsters at its side, then things can get complicated."

The others stayed silent for a few seconds to process what the two said.

"I see no reason to disagree." Laura was the first to speak, nodding at both Jusis and Fie.

"Indeed, it seems to be the most sensible choice," Emma supported with a smile.

"It's not like we know where it is or can take the time to try and find their hideout," Machias added with a shrug. "We have enough work as it is."

"True." Rean nodded. 'But aside from that...' He looked at Laura curiously and tilted his head a bit. 'It seems like she doesn't have as much of an issue with Fie as before… I thought I had seen her glance at her when we were walking to the lamp, but maybe I was imagining it?'

"Is something the matter, Rean?"

'Oh, I guess I was staring too much,' he thought before saying, "No, just thinking."

With those words, the group resumed their walk back to Trista.

* * *

It was near dusk by the time everyone got back to town. Mark thanked them again and wished them a quick recovery before bidding them goodbye and going on his way.

The Class VII members, instead of going back to the dorms, walked to the campus and made a beeline to the Nurse's Office.

"What happened to you?" Beatrix asked as she ushered them in and started inspecting them.

"We fought some monsters on Trista Highway," Rean answered as the Instructor looked at the bandage on his head.

"And they did this to you- never mind, you can tell me while I check your wounds."

So the teens took turns to explain about the damaged lamps and the wolf that they suspected was responsible for the entire thing while Instructor Beatrix checked all of their wounds, applied some more healing arts, and bandaged them again. All things considered, their wounds weren't as bad as they first appeared. Rean's wound was the worst out of all of them, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed with some more healing arts. He was instructed to not push himself for the rest of the day and tomorrow. The rest of their wounds had more or less been taken care of by Emma's first aid.

"Thank you for your help," Laura said as everyone prepared to leave.

"Not that I don't appreciate hearing you, but I would prefer it if you kids didn't come here so often," Beatrix replied with a shake of her head and a soft smile. "I know that wounds are inevitable, but do try to take care of yourselves out there."

"We'll do our best," Machias answered. Everyone else nodded in agreement before leaving the Nurse's office. "If you'll excuse us."

"Take care," Beatrix said before the door closed.

.

"Well, I guess we should get back to the dorm," Emma said, looking at the sky that was almost completely dark.

"I agree," Jusis supported.

"Ditto," Fie chimed in.

"Let's get going then," Machias added.

The five started to walk away, but before they could start down the road that led to the rest of the town, Rean noticed that Laura had stopped.

"Laura, is something wrong?"

"…yes, there is," the Arseid answered.

Everyone else stopped to look at her.

"I'm afraid that if I let this matter go, it will just continue to grow worse, so I'd rather deal with it now."

There were some raised eyebrows but the swordswoman spoke again before anyone could ask anything.

"Fie," she said, fixing her gaze on the silver-haired girl. "I challenge you to a duel."

Everyone present immediately widened their eyes at the sudden declaration, but once again, Laura spoke before anyone could say anything.

"Do not misunderstand; I am not asking for a duel because I have any ill will against you. Quite the opposite, in fact." Her words once again drew everyone's eyes towards her. "I wish to end our dispute. I've been meaning to for a few days, but you kept avoiding me, not that I blame you for it." She closed her eyes as she put Jusis' advice into practice and made it perfectly clear that she didn't have anything against the former jaeger. "While I do believe that we could talk things out, I find that clashing blades can, in most cases, be a more honest way of communicating." When she opened them again, her gaze was solely on Fie, but there was no feeling of discomfort emanating from her orbs as they were some days before. "Do you accept?"

The other four looked from the Arseid to Fie, waiting for her answer.

"…okay." She nodded and gave a small smile. "You want to fight now, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I won't be able to rest easy until this matter is settled."

"W-wait, what are you talking about? Where did this come from?" Machias stammered out.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Fie answered.

"Fie and I will face each other in single combat to determine a victor, that's all," Laura added.

"Oh, that's all…" Machias smiled in understanding before immediately turning his smile in the other direction. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I-is it really necessary for you two to fight?" Emma asked in a placating tone.

"I believe you should at least wait until tomorrow and ask an instructor to officiate your duel." Jusis gave his opinion.

"…I have the key to the Old Schoolhouse with me. That should be a good place for you two to fight." Rean, on the other hand, seemed to support the fight. "I don't think any of us wants to go to the highway again, and using the training field at this hour without telling anyone could get us in trouble."

"The Old Schoolhouse is more than ideal." Laura nodded.

"We don't even have to use that elevator; the first room has more than enough space," Fie agreed.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" the class vice-president asked in shock.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Emma added, also surprised that Rean seemed to be encouraging them.

"Oh, shush it," the silver haired girl spoke up.

"We do not want to disturb anyone that might still be working," the Arseid said.

Those comments drew a scoff of annoyance from the green haired teen and a confused look from the purple haired girl.

"…I suppose we should get going then," Jusis said.

"Now you're siding with them too?!" Machias all but yelled in befuddlement.

"It's not like we could stop them even if we tried," Rean answered him while chuckling. "Shall we go then?" He began walking towards the Old Schoolhouse with Laura and Fie quickly following him.

"It's not like you have to follow, though; feel free to return to the dorms," the Albarea offered sincerely as he too began to walk.

The two bespectacled members of Class VII exchanged a look before sighing. Together, they also started to make their way to the Old Schoolhouse.

* * *

The silence persisted throughout the walk until Rean opened the door to the building and everyone went in.

Fie and Laura moved forwards to the center of the room and stood some distance from each other while Rean, Jusis, Emma, and Machias stayed near the entrance to watch.

"All right Fie, here are my conditions..." Laura began to speak. "If I win this duel, I want you to tell me about your past, your personal history."

That sentence caused the normally stoic girl to widen her eyes.

"At first, there was something about your strength that I couldn't bring myself to accept. From the moment we first met, I could tell you were holding back, and considering your build, your combat proficiency is extraordinary. It's simply too far removed from what I've come to know through following the way of the sword."

"…no doubt," the former jaeger answered.

"To add to that, you were once part of a jaeger corps," the swordswoman continued. "I can't say I've ever taught of the jaegers in a particularly favorable light." The blue-haired girl crossed her arms and thought for a moment before saying her next sentence. "If one defines knighthood as the way of the virtuous, how can the path of the jaeger be seen as anything but corrupt?"

"Is that really the case?" Emma whispered from the sidelines.

"I don't think the world is that black and white but… yes, I can understand that way of thinking," Rean answered. Machias and Jusis nodded in agreement.

"I came to believe that because we'd been raised with such strongly opposing values, I could not accept you."

That sentence actually made Fie visibly flinch and look away from Laura.

"However… I was mistaken," the swordswoman added.

The silver-haired girl looked back. "Huh?"

"A few days ago, I asked Rean why he didn't have a problem with you." Everyone but Laura turned their heads to the aforementioned, who simply nodded in confirmation. "I believe he and I have similar values, so I couldn't understand why he seemed so accepting of you. While his answer wasn't what I was expecting, he asked me something afterwards that made me think..." If anyone noticed how Laura didn't actually say what the Eight Leaves practitioner's answer was, no one made a comment about it. "He asked me 'what do you know about Fie?' and I realized… I don't really know anything about you." She smiled softly. "So I spent some days thinking why I felt such resistance to fighting alongside you. The simple answer was 'because you used to be a jaeger', but I thought further on it and asked myself 'is that enough of a reason?'" The swordswoman placed a hand on her heart before continuing. "I tried to ascertain my own feelings on the matter, slowly and carefully, remembering our interactions prior to our feud and your actions while we weren't talking, and I finally realized that, regardless of your past, you are worthy of my trust." Her smile widened. "Our values had nothing to do with that judgement, it came from my heart alone."

Everyone but Laura was surprised when they heard Fie gasp, something that they were almost certain she had never done before in their presence.

Laura's smile disappeared, now replaced by a serious expression. "But in my stubbornness, I refused to acknowledge that one simple truth. In my heart, I had already deemed you worthy of trust, yet in my mind, I still couldn't see past our incompatibilities. I suspect that contradiction was what prevented us from using our ARCUS to fight as one during our last field study."

Fie stood silent after hearing this and closed her eyes in thought.

"You weren't the only one who thought we couldn't get along," Fie admitted, moving her hands behind her. "You live your life so… honestly. I guess somewhere along the way, I'd given up on you ever accepting me."

"I see…" Laura limited her answer to that, some shame showing on her face.

"Still..." the former jaeger continued, staring directly at Laura. "What does this have to do with wanting to know about my past? Why do you want to know?"

The blue-haired swordswoman let out a chuckle before answering.

"It's very simple, really. I want to know because I like you."

Yet again, Fie did something that no member of Class VII had seen her do before: take a step back in shock.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I find it frustrating when I'm not able to understand those I've taken an interest in or have a high opinion of." Laura began to explain with a small frown. "I felt like this several months ago with Rean, and I feel the same way now. That's why I want to know your history. I want to know what shaped you into who you are now." The Arseid smiled again, an honest smile that held no ill will toward the girl in front of her. "That said, this is simply an act of self-indulgence on my part. Nothing more, nothing less."

"…you really are something else," Fie answered with a grin. "That's fine, I don't mind telling you." Her expression suddenly turned serious. "But taking your spoils by force is the jaeger's way through and through." Immediately after saying that, she drew her gun-swords and pointed them at the swordswoman, this time smiling. "Is that okay with you?"

"Haha, it's fine," Laura answered with a short laugh. "Because I have no intention of thinking of my reward as a spoil of battle." She drew her weapon and prepared her stance, her expression mirroring the younger girl's. "I'd much rather consider it an honor bestowed for a hard-won victory."

"…fine by me," Fie agreed.

"W-w-wait, what's going on?!" Emma asked, confused as to why they suddenly drew their weapons.

"You just talked things out, why do you even need to fight now?!" Machias asked.

Jusis let an amused smile grace his lips while Rean chuckled and moved forward to stand halfway between and some distance away from the two.

"All right, I'll officiate your duel," the Eight Leaves practitioner announced. "Neither of you need to hold anything back. If I think it's getting too dangerous, I'll step in and stop the fight."

"Didn't Instructor Beatrix just told you not to push yourself?" Jusis asked with a raised eyebrow before walking to stand beside him. "I will step in if things get out of hand; you just concentrate on judging the fight."

Rean just shrugged and nodded, not finding any reason to discuss or disagree.

"Very well!"

"Thanks."

Laura and Fie answered.

The two once again locked gazes before an aura started to emanate from each of them.

"Ready? Fight!" With that, their battle commenced.

Immediately after Rean gave the signal the two lunged at each other.

Laura brought down her sword, but Fie sidestepped and got closer so she could slash at her with her gun-swords.

The Arseid wasn't going to give in so easily, so she quickly turned her sword to slash horizontally and spun in place to force her away.

The former jaeger saw the attack coming and jumped above and away from the sword to avoid it. While in midair, she aimed her weapons towards the taller girl and pulled the triggers.

The swordswoman quickly jumped to the side and zigzagged her way to where the silver haired girl would land. Before Fie had even touched the ground, Laura jumped and brought down her sword against her.

With no time to move out of the way, the former jaeger braced herself and placed her weapons in a cross guard. She stopped the blade but was brought down to one knee from the force behind the attack.

The entire exchange took less than ten seconds.

"Not bad," Fie said with a grin, still trying to hold back her opponent's weapon.

"Likewise," Laura said back, mirroring her expression. "But you won't let me win with such ease, would you?"

Instead of answering, Fie forced her body to move backwards, locking weapons for as long as possible before stopping to apply force so the sword would go down and jumping forwards. Laura immediately moved her sword upwards but the former jaeger saw it coming; she spun forwards to block the sword with her gun-swords and attempted to kick the blue-haired girl.

Laura was forced to move one of her arms to block the hit, letting go of her weapon in the process.

Fie didn't seem interested in a contest of strength, so instead of trying to push forward, she used the leg she used to kick Laura with to impulse herself back and away from the swordswoman.

Seeing a chance, the Arseid once again grabbed her sword with both hands and brought it upwards. Calculating where Fie was going to land, she brought down her sword and sent a shockwave across the floor in her trajectory.

Just before she completed the attack, the former jaeger moved one hand to her belt and threw something between them. A second later, it exploded in a bright light, temporarily blinding the swordswoman and throwing off her aim just enough for Fie to land safely on the ground.

'That close even after I threw a flash bang?' the silver haired girl thought in amazement.

'I should have known it wouldn't be that easy,' Laura thought, trying to get her eyesight back; she had managed to close her eyes in time to avoid being completely affected by the grenade, but her vision was blurry and the ringing in her ears didn't help things. Despite that, the two grinned at each other.

Fie lunged towards Laura, knowing that the swordswoman still had to be suffering from the effects of the flash bang; this was her best chance to defeat her.

Laura saw Fie, or rather three silhouettes of Fie, rushing towards her. However, she couldn't tell which was the real one with her current state; so, she didn't bother defending. She lunged back, ready to strike at the three forms in front of her with a horizontal sweep of her sword. The silver-haired girl swayed backwards and placed her hands on the ground before using them to push herself off the ground and kick Laura in the stomach.

Instead of a body, her feet met the flat of Laura's sword. Knowing that she was at a disadvantage, Fie jumped back once again to gain some distance.

"Impressive," Laura said, smiling. The effects of the flash grenade had mostly subsided, freeing up her vision and hearing.

"Same to you," Fie said back with the same expression.

"Well then." The swordswoman brought her sword towards her and placed a hand on its flat side. A moment later, it started to glow. "As it is only proper, allow me to show you my strongest skill taught by my father."

The silver-haired girl's grin widened.

"Then I'll show you my strongest, learned it from the Boss himself." She bend her knees slightly and prepared to lunge at her opponent.

There was a pregnant pause before the two moved, ready to unleash their strongest abilities on one another-

"That's enough!" Rean's voice interrupted them. Instead of clashing attacks, the two moved past each other so they were standing back-to-back.

Jusis already had his sword out, ready to intervene if they proved to be too engrossed in their duel to have heard the Eight Leaves practitioner.

A second later the two girls fell on their backs, breathing heavily. Jusis sheathed his sword, observing that there was nothing to worry about.

"I-I couldn't even tell who won… Rean?" Machias asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I feel bad saying this after volunteering to judge but… as far as I could tell, it was a draw."

"I would have to agree." Jusis nodded.

"Heh… well, I suppose it is what it is," Laura said between pants, not seeming bothered by the result. "I'll simply have to continue my training and challenge you again another time." She then looked to Rean from the corner of her eyes. "And don't forget, I still wish to duel you as well."

The swordsman blinked twice before shrugging with a wry grin.

"I still think you give me more credit than I deserve… but I'd be lying if I said I don't want to fight you as well."

"...actually, I lost this one," Fie intervened, earning everyone's attention. "Jaegers are at our best when we fight at night. The darkness gives us an edge… but even after I threw out a flash grenade, the duel still ended in a draw." She had a resigned expression on her face. "If we'd fought during the day, or in a place with proper lighting, I would have lost."

"That's-"

"She has a point," Rean interrupted Laura.

"From what I've heard, most jaegers carry out their operations at night," Jusis chimed in.

"…very well." The Arseid nodded. "I'll accept this victory."

"Well, anyway…"

"I think we may want to go on ahead," Machias and Emma said, ready to leave the two alone.

"I don't mind if you listen," Fie said before they could take two steps. She looked at the person she just fought. "Is that fine with you, Laura?"

"I have no objections," she replied, moving to a sitting position. "We're all in this together."

"Okay." The petite girl nodded before sitting and bringing her knees close to her chest. "I used to be part of a jaeger corps called Zephyr." Her expression and tone was the same as what her classmates had come to expect from her. "Before that, my earliest memories are of explosions and battlefields. I found myself wandering in a war-torn hotspot on the outskirts of some country I never even knew the name of." Everyone who was listening visibly grimaced at that. "Jaeger corps threw themselves into battle for the highest bidder day after day, while I wandered alone." A small smile made its way into her expression before she said the next part. "The man who eventually took me in called himself the Jaeger King; he was the leader of Zephyr, a pretty famous jaeger corps." She chuckled. "He was middle-aged, crafty, stubborn, and lucky; he always seemed so carefree, but he never let his guard down… to me, though, he was the closest thing to a father I've ever had."

The others let out a small smile as they heard her recall something that was clearly a fond memory for her.

"The other members of Zephyr had their quirks, but they were all nice to me; as time went on, I started helping with the cleaning, the cooking, the packing and so on. During my free time, they started teaching me all kinds of skills I'd need to survive on the battlefield. One thing led to another and I ended up fighting in my first real battle; I was ten, I think…" Several eyebrows rose at that last part but no one dared to make a comment; they were in no position to judge. "The boss was reluctant, but after the others persuaded him, he made me a full-fledged member of the group. For the next few years, we lived and fought together. I even picked up a nickname like some career jaegers do: 'Sylphid'." The silver-haired girl took a deep breath and her small smile disappeared. "We roamed all across the continent together… there were hard times, times when we thought we might not live through the night… but we always did. Together." Another pause and Fie bowed her head so the others couldn't see her expression. "Until last year, when our boss died."

Once again, everyone grimaced.

"It was a clash with another jaeger corps, the Red Constellation. People used to say they were the only other jaegers in west Zemuria who could match us; their leader, a guy they called the War God, had been on bad terms with our boss for years. Eventually, the War God and the Jaeger King decided to settle things with one big duel… they kept going for three days and three nights. In the end, they both fell."

There were some mixed reactions between the present members of Class VII. Some grimaced further, some looked away, some looked at Fie with pity, but they all collectively felt sorry for their younger friend.

"After that, the Zephyr I'd grown up with disbanded. All the members who were left just kind of scattered, I don't know where they went." Fie made another pause. Some suspected that it was to keep her voice from cracking. "Then, just like that, I was alone again."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Machias admitted, trying and failing to find words.

"I don't think there is anything to say," Emma said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jusis crossed his arms and closed his eyes before asking, "I suppose that after that, you ended up coming to the academy?"

"…yup. Just when I was wondering what I'd do next, Sara showed up." Eyes were widened in surprise at that sentence. It was clear that Class VII's homeroom teacher and Fie had some sort of connection, but they didn't know it would be one like that. "She said she'd been following the situation between Zephyr and the Red Constellation. That's how we first met. I told her about what happened, and she dragged me to the academy. She introduced me to the principal and after that… well, you know the rest."

"…that's quite a history," Laura said once it seemed that Fie had finished. "Listening to you tell your story really brings into focus how limited my view of the world has been." Then she smiled and stood up. "But I feel like I finally know 'you'. There's still so much more I want to learn, of course, but at least this gives me a base to build on." Her relaxed smile turned to a wry grin. "How about it? Care to mix things up a little?"

"Oh…" The former jaeger stared at her for a moment before smiling widely. "Let's do it."

The swordswoman offered her a hand to help her get up, and she took it. Then, both of them prepared their weapons and faced their classmates.

"Now, wait just a minute," Machias stammered out in shock.

"Hmph, part of me saw this coming." Jusis shook his head. "Is this truly necessary?"

"Well, it's at your discretion, of course," the other noble offered. "I doubt either of us has the energy to fight at our peak…"

"…but we'll give it a try," Fie finished.

The Albarea could only smile wryly before drawing his sword.

"Very well then."

"I'd like to take part, but I don't think I'm in any condition to… and I doubt you'll let me if I tried," Rean mentioned, already guessing their answer.

"Correct," Laura confirmed.

"You'll have to settle for watching this time," Her partner added.

"Alright, alright." With that, he moved back. "Won't you give him a hand, Machias?"

"You've got to be kidding me! We haven't got a chance against them!"

"Scared?" Jusis asked with a grin. "It's fine if you are; you would just weigh me down, anyways."

"Yeah, that won't work if I know you're trying to goad me into a fight with them," the green haired teen said back.

"I suppose I have no choice but to ask Emma then."

"Eh, me?!"

"I'm not foolish enough to think I can face the two of them on my own, and Rean isn't in any shape to aid me," the blond said with a shrug. "Since our dear vice-president isn't willing to, I can only ask you."

"That's low, even for you," Machias muttered before scoffing and taking out his shotgun. "Gah… fine!" The two stood next to each other, facing the two girls. "But I don't intend to hold back, so I expect no less from both of you!"

"Haha… you have my thanks," Laura said happily.

"Here we go." Fie followed before the two lunged at the 'prideful warriors'.

"Who do you think will win?" Emma asked the black haired teen once he stood beside her.

"Well, we're all tired after our fight in the highway. If we consider that Fie and Laura just finished fighting each other and that Machias was relatively unscathed during our fight earlier… I give it an 80-20, maybe 70-30."

"I see. So the accumulated fatigue will be enough to give Jusis and Machias an edge."

"Hmm? Oh, not at all; the 80 refers to Fie and Laura." Rean answered, completely serious.

As if to prove his point Jusis was suddenly forced back by a hit from Laura.

.

.

"Ugh, never again..." Machias moaned in pain.

As Rean had predicted, Laura and Fie had pretty much dominated the fight. The two male students had tried to put up a fight, but even with being less fatigued, they still couldn't find a way to win.

"Come on, don't be a baby," Fie teased the green haired teen.

"You put up an admirable fight; there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't think it is so much about 'shame' as it is about 'every part of our bodies hurting'," Jusis chimed in, failing to keep any discomfort he was feeling hidden from his expression and body language.

"Hmm… we really should get going now," Emma spoke up. "I'm almost sure that we're past curfew."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case." Rean nodded. "So unless anyone wants to have another duel, we should get going now."

"Let's go," Fie agreed and started to walk.

"Actually, Rean, could you wait a moment?" Laura called out. "Please go on ahead, we will catch up shortly."

The others exchanged looks and looked at Rean to see if he knew what was happening, but the swordsman only shrugged, also surprised by the sudden request.

"…don't take too long; like Emma said, we're almost certainly past curfew," Jusis spoke before walking out. The other three looked at the two sword users once again before following him.

"So… what's this about?" the Eight Leaves practitioner asked.

"I never apologized for earlier," she answered. "Since I just made peace with Fie, I thought it wouldn't do to start a conflict with you now."

"I… don't follow."

"Earlier today, before we went to the highway, I brought up the subject of your power." Laura's explanation made Rean stiffen but he didn't interrupt. "I… spoke out of turn at the time; I still believe that ignoring it isn't the answer, but I realize that I'm not the one who has to deal with it." The swordswoman then bowed her head. "I apologize."

"Please raise your head," the black haired teen assured her. "I wasn't offended in the first place. I used to think like you, actually."

"Used to?"

"…when I first found out about this… 'thing'." He practically spat the last word. "I did try to find a way to get rid of it or control it, but the best references I could find were books, and all of them were fiction. There wasn't anything that could help my case." The swordsman closed his eyes and scowled. "I did try to think of things on my own and I tried almost all of them… but you can guess how successful I was."

"So… the reason why you only ignore it…"

"It's because that's the only thing I found that works… well, I'm not sure if that's the right word but… that's the only 'solution' I could find among my options."

"I see..." Laura answered with a frown. "Thank you for telling me this Rean."

"Don't mention it."

"That being said… do you mind if I try to think of a way to help you with it?"

"Hmm? Not at all." He shrugged before letting out a chuckle. "Fie is already doing that, so you can talk to her if you want."

"She is?" The Arseid didn't bother to hide the surprise showing on her face.

"Yeah." Rean nodded with a smile. "She has been lending me an ear whenever I need to rant about things."

"Hehe, yet another thing my narrow view of the world was blinding me to." The blue-haired girl muttered in amusement.

"Well, that won't stop you anymore."

"True." Her smile widened. "Well, I said what I wished to say. We should get going now."

"Yeah." He nodded and the two left the Old Schoolhouse. "You go on ahead. I'll lock up the place and follow you."

"Very well." With a nod, the swordswoman began to walk away.

Rean took out the key to the old schoolhouse and did what he said he would. Once the building was locked, he let out a sigh and pressed his head against the door.

'You are all too kind...' the teen thought with a smile. 'Maybe… just maybe… I can try to take another step forward.' His smile widened as his interactions with the other members of Class VII repeated themselves in his mind.

At that exact moment, Rean Schwarzer made a decision. Once his body fully recovered, he will find the scroll his master left him… and continue his training.

* * *

 **Here is another one.**

 **I had a really good time writing this one (even if it took me some time), there were some parts that I didn't like how they ended up and had to erase and re-write them a few times but I'm happy with how it turned out; I hope you are as well.**

 **Also, I want to apologize; this chapter could have been posted a week ago but circumstances made it so I couldn't do it so for that, I'm sorry.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	34. Back on the path

**Back on the path**

 **Hello and welcome to another chapter.**

 **There is not much to say so…**

 **Disclaimer: Alright, so when did I last updated?**

 **-I check the date-**

 **...wait, really? It hasn't been a month yet?**

 **Should I just wait and post it next month?**

 **.**

 **You're reading this so you already know the answer, haha.**

 **I don't own Trails of Cold Steel and I hope you enjoy.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

In Class VII's dormitory, Rean sat on his bed staring at the object in his hand. The swordsman had maintained that position for at least half an hour now.

After the highway group came back from the Old Schoolhouse, Sara chastised them…sort of. She basically went on a rant about how staying out after curfew could cause trouble for her and how she needs her 'beauty sleep'. She got five deadpan looks for an answer, with Emma being the only one looking somewhat sheepish after hearing her. Eventually, the instructor mellowed out after hearing their explanation and simply told them to get some food and go to bed.

The rest of Class VII had already retired for the night, so after a quick dinner and a shower they did the same, wishing each other good night and dispersing to their respective rooms.

The first thing Rean did upon closing his door was place his sword on its perch at the opposite side of the room. Then, he moved towards his closet and opened it.

Several clothes were hanging there, from spare uniforms, one of which he would definitely need to use since the one he was using before the shower had more than one hole in it, to some casual clothes he brought from Ymir, to a few pajamas like the one he was wearing, and so on.

The swordsman ignored them all and reached for the back of the closet where a small wooden box was resting. He carefully grabbed the box and took it out of the closet before closing its doors and moving to sit in his bed, letting the box rest on his knees. Taking a deep breath, the teen opened the object to reveal its contents. Inside of it was a simple paper scroll, rolled and sealed with a string. The swordsman took it out from the box slowly, as if the scroll could crumble away if he moved it, and… just stared at it.

He didn't move, he didn't try to open it, he didn't even move the box from his legs; he simply sat there and stared at the scroll.

'Come on Rean,' He thought to himself. 'It's not like anything will happen if you just stare.' Taking a deep breath he moved his right hand to the string that held the scroll closed... but stopped when a memory of the words his Master left him with surfaced in his mind.

* * *

 _The weather was unusually cold when Yun Ka-fai said that he would cut his training short. Rean was, of course, sad at that revelation, but he didn't try to argue; he knew better than anyone that he had hit a slump for a while now, as well as the reason behind it. His young mind rationalized that he simply didn't have what it takes to master the Eight Leaves One Blade School, so he grabbed the beginner scroll, something he had carried around everywhere out of habit, and offered it back._

 _"You misunderstand Rean," the older man spoke calmly. "I am cutting your training with me short, I'm not telling you that you shouldn't continue training."_

 _"Eh? But…" The youngling could only trail off, trying to make sense of what he was hearing._

 _"You're too hard on yourself. Everyone hits a slump every now and then; I would never stop someone's training for something like that." The Eight Leaves founder chuckled and placed a hand on top of Rean's head. "Listen Rean, I have no doubt in my mind that you will eventually get over your slump, but I don't think you will by training with me." He removed his hand and the younger Rean looked up to him. "So go live your life, gain experience, and when you're ready, I will have an Intermediate Scroll with your name on it."_

* * *

The swordsman let a small smile grace his lips before sighing.

At the time, hearing him say that was honestly relieving but… a part of him didn't truly believe his Master.

He thought that the Sword Hermit must have been trying to let him down gently, to not crush the spirit of a young boy who was barely a teenager at the time. But looking back on it now, that thought only brought shame to the swordsman. He knew his Master; the elderly man was never shy about speaking his mind and thinking that his words were a lie… it honestly made him feel worse than that time in Celdic when Laura asked him about his swordsmanship.

Nevertheless, he was very much aware of the reason for his slump. Why hadn't he truly made any progress in his training? He outright told Laura that time he apologized to her for making light of the way of the sword.

Fear.

For the longest time, the greatest part of his fear was that if he continued to train, he could end up losing control. Now, that component was eclipsed by another part that had only recently been confirmed due to certain events.

As he had told the others, whenever he 'snaps', he loses all awareness of his surroundings and himself. Despite that, once he does come to his senses, the realization of everything he did during that period comes rushing at him.

The first time it occurred, he was a boy who didn't know the first thing about fighting. He had simply swung the weapon he had in hand at the monster over and over again. There was no technique or strategy; he simply kept hitting it until it died.

But this time it was different, and it was the main reason why he hesitated to open the scroll. Though he was still unaware of himself, his memories didn't lie; while fighting that spider, he had made use of his Eight Leaves training.

It wasn't his usual technique, as he barely made use of any of the forms and techniques he typically favored during combat, but it was still the Eight Leaves style.

While the thought that he had trained himself to the point where his body could subconsciously make use of his training brought a small sense of pride to the swordsman's chest, it was drowned out by the dread of what that implied.

If he could make use of his training even while in that 'state', then getting any stronger was dangerous.

He could tell how strong his classmates were; any of the close-quarters combatants from Class VII were more than a match for himself normally. But on the flip side, that meant that if he 'snapped', neither of them would be able to match him in a one-on-one fight.

Considering all of that, should he really risk getting any stronger?

Knock knock

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

'Hmm, who…?' Rean carefully placed the scroll back on its box and moved it to his bed. Then, he stood up, went over to the door, and opened it.

"Fie?"

"Hey," the girl greeted. Like Rean, she was wearing pajamas.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" the black-haired teen asked, confused.

"Just checking on you," she answered with a shrug.

"Checking on me?" he repeated with a frown.

"You seemed troubled after we came back from the Old Schoolhouse," she explained. "Are you alright?"

"I… yeah, just thinking about some stuff." He hoped that that would be enough to ease her worries… but he knew better by now.

"What stuff?"

"…whether or not to continue my Eight Leaves training," the swordsman answered after some hesitation.

That answer seemed to surprise the petite girl, if her slightly widened eyes were of any indication.

"Why are you hesitating?" she asked after a small silence.

Instead of answering, Rean moved to the side so Fie could enter his room.

"We can talk about it tomorrow if you're tired." In the middle of that sentence, the former jaeger had entered his room and turned around to look at him. "Or not." He chuckled as he closed the door.

"So?"

Letting out a sigh, the swordsman moved back to sit on his bed, Fie followed him and took a seat next to him.

"…when I 'snapped' back in Nord…" he began. The younger girl barely hid a flinch, enough for her to understand that this was going to be a heavy topic. "…did you notice the way I fought?"

"You were… I suppose 'feral' would be a good way of describing it."

"And did you notice I was using the Eight Leaves style?"

"Yes." Fie nodded, her mind connecting the dots about why he said he was hesitating. "It wasn't your usual style, but I did notice the similarities."

"That's why I'm hesitating," Rean revealed. "If I can make use of the Eight Leaves One Blade school in that state, it would make me more dangerous than if I was just a mindless monster swinging a sword around-"

"You're not a monster," the silver-haired girl interrupted sharply.

"…Thanks." That was the only answer he could bring himself to give. "But in any case, if I get stronger and I 'snap' again, then I would be putting many people in danger, even more than now."

Fie frowned slightly in thought while Rean waited for her to answer. After a few seconds...

"Aren't you thinking about this backwards?" the silver-haired girl said.

"Hm, what do you mean?" the Schwarzer asked, confusion written on his features.

"Back in Nord, you were put into a situation where you thought you had no choice but to 'snap', right?"

"I… suppose so, yes."

"Doesn't that mean that if you were stronger, you wouldn't have been put into that situation in the first place?"

The black-haired teen blinked twice and opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes in thought and, try as he might, he couldn't find a way to refute her words.

"I… I guess I can't argue with that." the teen eventually answered.

"I'm not going to tell you that you should just ignore that power of yours when you make your decision but… don't just focus on what could go wrong either."

"…You certainly gave me something to think about," the swordsman said with a smile. "Thanks, Fie."

"Don't mention it," she answered, smiling back at him before stifling a yawn.

"I guess we should go to sleep, huh?" Rean said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Fie nodded and moved to the bed's covers-

"In our respective rooms," the swordsman quickly added with a small blush.

"Boo…" the silver-haired girl said, faking disappointment, before getting up from the bed. "Anyway, g'night."

"Good night," the adopted noble said back before she exited his room and closed the door.

He let out a happy sigh before once again grabbing the scroll.

There was one more moment of hesitation before he took a deep breath and slowly undid the string.

He knew fatigue would stop him from truly studying its contents, and after quickly skimming over it, he once again closed it and went to sleep.

But that was fine. It was just a small step, but it was a step regardless, and that, for now, was enough.

Because he knew that if he hadn't taken it at that moment, there was a good chance that he would have found a way to rationalize not taking it at all by the time he woke up tomorrow.

* * *

The next day went by rather quickly with nothing noteworthy happening until combat training, when Rean and Laura asked Sara about what they had experienced during their fight with the Alpha Wolf.

"…Well, that's surprising." The purple haired woman said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked, vocalizing everyone's thoughts at that moment.

"I just didn't expect any of you to get to that level so soon… then again, I suppose the situation called for it." That didn't answer any of the students' questions, but she continued before anyone could say anything else. "As I explained to you back when the year started, the ARCUS units are still experimental, so there isn't much information to go on. With that said, the people who took part in the trial run for the ARCUS mentioned something like what you two experienced, with similar words too."

"So… you know what that was then?" Rean asked.

"Hmm, sort of, it's a bit tricky to explain… actually, on second thought, the way you explained it is pretty accurate," the older woman answered. "A 'stronger than normal combat link' is an apt description for it; to put it in simple terms, if what we've been practicing so far is the 'first level' of the combat links, then what Rean and Laura did was the 'second level'."

"I see," Gaius said with a nod.

"But how can we achieve that 'second level'?" Emma asked.

The instructor frowned. "And that's the tricky part. Like most things related to the ARCUS and the combat links, there is no manual to fall back on. In Rean and Laura's case, my best guess is that the situation made them unconsciously reach that level. The people at the trial run managed it near the end of their time period by, and I'm quoting them here, 'trusting each other', as sappy as that may sound."

"Trusting each other… that's it?" Machias asked with a frown.

"I'm fairly certain that the fact they had spent so much time together training and getting to know each other's fighting styles helped with it…but yes, that's it."

"So you don't have any useful advice for us?" Jusis asked.

"I don't," Sara answered honestly. "I already asked the people from the trial run at the time, and they told me exactly what I just told you guys." She then grinned. "That being said, if two people already managed to reach that level, then I have little doubt that the rest of you will manage as well eventually. And since we're on the subject..." The instructor turned her gaze towards Rean and Laura. "Can you do it at will?"

"I… am not sure," the blue-haired girl answered first.

"We haven't tried since yesterday," the Eight Leaves swordsman added.

"Well, as the saying goes, no time like the present; go ahead and try," Sara encouraged.

The two sword users nodded and took a step forward before creating a combat link.

"…are they doing it?" Alisa asked.

"I don't think anyone but them can tell," Gaius answered her.

Rean and Laura were both frowning in concentration, trying to replicate the feeling from that battle, but an entire minute passed with no signs that they were going past the 'first level'.

"Alright, stop," Sara called out to them. The two did as told, willingly stopping their combat link. "Anything?"

"I'm afraid not," the Arseid answered first while shaking her head.

"We're not even sure how we did it the first time," the black-haired teen added.

"Well… I expected that to be honest," the combat instructor said. "Alright, moving on. Since we're already on the subject, we will work on improving the combat links between you all."

The rest of the class was spent with every member of Class VII taking turns to link with each other, changing partners at different intervals and/or maintaining them for as long as possible.

Some attempted to reach the 'second level' but were unsuccessful.

* * *

After school, Rean was the first to leave the classroom, giving a quick 'see you later' to his classmates and making his way to the Old Schoolhouse with his school bag and sword in hand.

He opened the door and made his way to the lift before hitting the button for the first level. Once the lift descended one floor, he moved to the teleportation device and activated it to travel directly towards the 'boss room'.

The room hadn't changed at all since the time he, Elliot, and Gaius were there, although no monster popped up out of nowhere this time.

"This will do." The teen walked towards one of the pillars and put his bag on the ground before opening it and taking out the box with his Eight Leaves scroll. He took a deep breath before opening the box, taking the scroll out, and slowly reading its contents.

According to his master, every Eight Leaves practitioner learns about the eight forms first before deciding which one to master. Rean himself favored the fourth form, 'Autumn Leaf', since that was the only form he learned to use in a real combat situation. As for the other forms, save for the unarmed one, he knew the theory behind them and what they were used for, some more than others, but he wasn't able to make use of them.

Today, the Schwarzer intended to rectify that.

As he read the scroll, he thought about which form he should start with. A part of him wanted to go for the seventh form, named 'Void", but according to his master, that one was the hardest to learn, so instead he looked to another form that was more practical and would help in an area he felt he was lacking in.

'Alright.' With a nod, he rolled the scroll up, sealed it once again, and placed it in the box before putting it in his bag.

Rean took his sword and locked it on his hip before drawing it from the scabbard and adopting his stance. He spent half an hour going through a series of katas to warm up, all the while reviewing what he read from the scroll in his head. The black-haired teen made sure to only do light work so his wound wouldn't act up; Instructor Beatrix wouldn't be happy if he were to hurt himself because of something like that.

When he felt it was enough, he relaxed his stance and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

'…Time to begin.' With that thought, he adopted a different stance. First, he placed his left leg forward and his right leg back so they were aligned. Then, he put his left arm in front of his body with the elbow slightly bent and his right arm pointing forwards with his sword.

'This is more or less how it showed in the scroll. Now to adjust it...' He spent a few minutes adjusting his position slightly until he felt it was in the most comfortable way possible for himself. Rean then maintained that stance for another minute so his body could remember it before relaxing his posture and standing straight.

'Alright, now repeat.' The swordsman took a deep breath before once again adopting the same stance, this time attempting to do it as if he was in the middle of a fight and about to be attacked. '…It was different,' the black-haired teen thought with a small frown before adjusting his position until it was once again in the way he felt it was best.

After that, he lost track of time; he didn't do anything but repeatedly change into that stance. Every time he did it wrong, he would perform a series of katas before attempting it again, rinse and repeat.

He would have usually attempted to perform the form associated with the stance, but since he was told to not push himself for the rest of the day, he opted to keep it safe and just focus on the stance for today.

.

'I think I almost got it.' Rean, now jacketless, took a deep breath before quickly moving his body to the stance he was practicing. '…Alright.' For the first time that day, he didn't have to adjust it.

With a small smile, he relaxed his posture and allowed himself to feel a bit of pride at his accomplishment. Then, he took another deep breath and repeated that same motion.

'…My right arm is a bit too low.' He raised his arm slightly as he thought that. 'And I should crouch a bit lower.' Again, he moved his body at the same time he thought that. 'There.' Letting out his breath, he relaxed his posture and began a series of katas before trying again.

.

.

'Again,' Rean thought to himself, cleaning some sweat from his forehead with his arm. 'Focus, take a deep breath and-'

His concentration was snapped when he heard a sound coming from his pocket.

Getting over the initial surprise, he clumsily got the ARCUS and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Rean? Where are you?_ " Elliot asked from the other side of the line. " _It's almost curfew and we haven't seen you all day._ "

"Oh… sorry, I guess I lost track of time," he apologized to his friend. "I'll start making my way to the dorms. I'll see you there."

" _Alright, if you say so… are you okay, though?_ "

The swordsman looked at his sword and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." With a quick 'bye', the two cut off the call. Rean grabbed his jacket, which he had put by his bag, packed his things, and made his way out of the Old Schoolhouse.

* * *

By the time Rean got back to the dorm, it was almost time for dinner, and after spending most of the day training with few breaks in between and no food, his stomach grumbled at the thought of Sharon's food. So, he quickly went upstairs, left his things, took a quick shower, and went back down to start eating with everyone.

Dinner was uneventful, but everyone enjoyed the food while making some small talk around the table.

"Oh yeah, Rean," Machias called out.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea for 'Cross Blade'. Do you have time to try it?"

"Sure." The swordsman nodded. "Once we're done eating, we can try it."

"Great. The others already said they were free so we were only missing you." The rest of the guys nodded at the vice-president's words.

"What's the idea?" Gaius asked.

"I'll explain later when we try it," the bespectacled teen answered before taking a sip of water.

The taller teen nodded.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had finished eating, the male members of Class VII went to get their Blade decks to try out Machias' idea. They split into teams, with Rean and Elliot teaming up against Gaius and Jusis, while Machias explained his idea. The girls watched from a distance.

"So everyone plays with their own deck and are paired against the person in front of them, but we can choose to add a card to our partner's stack instead of our own during our turn. Did I get it right?" Class VII's musician asked to make sure he understood the rules correctly.

"That's a good summary, yes." Machias nodded at Elliot's words. "And neither team loses unless both members are defeated. Once a member is defeated, they can choose one card from their hand to use when they think it would be useful; also, mirror cards affect both stacks but bolt cards affect only your opponents'."

"It does sound like it could work," Emma thought out loud, making a mental simulation of how a match could go using those rules. "You must have given it a fair amount of thought, Machias."

"If I'm being honest, it was more of a process of elimination," the green-haired teen admitted.

"We did try a lot of different things," Rean commented, remembering some of their many failed attempts at making 'Cross Blade' work.

"In any case, we won't know if this will work until we try it," Jusis cut in, shuffling his own deck. "So, shall we?"

The other three players nodded and began to shuffle their decks as well. When they were done, everyone drew their cards and the game began.

.

.

"…I think this is it." Gaius said smiling.

The four had just finished their fifth hand trying out Machias' idea and, so far, the results were promising.

It was still possible to play it as four people playing two different games, but if any of the team members lost then it became a two on one, and although it depended on everyone's cards at the moment, the team that was still intact had the advantage since it could essentially play twice.

"It still requires further testing," Jusis gave his opinion before grinning. "But the results so far are promising."

"No argument here." Rean nodded. "Anyone else wants to give it a try?" he asked, looking at the spectators.

They all spent another half an hour playing while changing the players after each hand until Sharon told them to take the time into account. Since they still had classes tomorrow, everyone agreed to call it a day and go to sleep.

* * *

The next week was more or less the same for Rean, after classes he would go to the Old Schoolhouse to train and more often than not lose track of time until someone would call him to tell him about the curfew. When he returned, he would eat dinner and everyone would play 'Cross Blade' to test any other issues until they needed to go to sleep.

So far, Machias' idea seemed to be working, and it was all but said that it would be the official way of playing Blade in teams.

However, while the 'Cross Blade' project experienced a breakthrough, the swordsman's training did not.

'What am I doing wrong?' the Schwarzer thought, relaxing his stance.

He was now capable of moving from his normal stance to the one he was practicing quickly with a fair amount of success, and since his wounds were all healed, he started to attempt to use the form he was practicing.

And that was where his success ended.

Taking a deep breath to relax, he gave it one more try. He moved his body to the stance he had been practicing and, when he felt he was ready, dashed forward.

He wasn't slow by any means, but for what he was attempting to do, both the distance he traveled and the speed at which he did so was not nearly enough for what he was aiming for.

The teen could only frown at his once-again failed attempt before letting out a sigh.

'Let's take a break.' Rean sheathed his sword and moved to the pillar that his bag was resting against. Unhooking his sword from his waist and laying it to rest against the structure, he sat down with his back against the pillar and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag.

But while his body was resting, his mind was another story. He kept going through simulations in his head to try and understand what he was doing wrong.

'Maybe I simply need to train my legs?' he thought, but while that thought had come up more than once, his gut was telling him that there was something else, something that he should know but just couldn't remember what it was.

Letting out a groan, the black-haired teen put down the bottle and closed his eyes.

He wanted to give his mind a rest before going back to training, but while he stopped trying to think of ways to make the form he was practicing work, his mind ended up making him review several fond memories of his training up until now. He remembered how the first time he tried to swing a sword, he ended up losing his grip after swinging one too many times and the sword went flying from his hands and towards his master. The sword hermit didn't have any issues moving his head out of the way to avoid it, but that didn't stop Rean from repeatedly apologizing. The elderly man simply laughed it off and assured him that there was no issue. Needless to say, Rean eventually learned how to properly hold his weapon so that it wouldn't go flying out of his hands.

For a while, it was smooth sailing for Rean. He wouldn't call himself a prodigy, but he memorized the various katas and the contents of the scroll his master told him to focus on fairly quickly. When he first managed to use the Fourth form, he was honestly ecstatic; he had literally screamed 'Yes, I did it!' before letting himself fall back into the snow, laughing all the while.

Looking back on it, his feelings when he was training the Autumn Leaf cutter were fairly similar to his feelings now, getting frustrated over his failed attempts but spending almost every waking moment trying to learn how he was supposed to focus his energy into his sword…

As soon as that thought entered his mind, the Ymir noble's eyes shot open.

'Could it be…?' He got up, grabbed his sword, and moved back to the center of the room. 'Let's see, how did I do it when I practiced the fourth form?' He took a few deep breaths and focused on feeling his own presence instead of those around him. 'Alright, now focus even more.' Taking another calming breath, he focused on himself completely and a few moments later, he could feel his own energy coursing through his body.

'Alright, now I need to focus it on my legs.' The teen attempted to will the energy inside his body to move towards his lower limbs, but every time it moved, it would end up moving towards his sword after a few moments. 'Tch, I'm focusing it on my sword out of habit.' He opened his eyes, breaking his concentration in the process. "Well, at least I think I'm on the right track now…" the swordsman thought out loud, looking at his sword. '…how did Laura put it? 'There are things about the sword we can only learn by stepping outside of its shadow.' If that came from the Radiant Blademaster, then there must be some truth to it.' With that thought, he unhooked his sword and moved back to the pillar to let it rest against it before once again returning to the center of the room.

He took a few deep breaths and focused on feeling his own presence and the energy inside his body again. Once he felt he was ready, he moved to the stance he has been practicing, his right hand poised as if he were holding a sword, and closed his eyes.

'Focus the same way I concentrate on my sword and then direct that energy to my legs instead.' While the theory behind it was somewhat easy to understand, the practical part proved far more difficult than he expected. Maybe it was because he wasn't sure how to properly focus his energy on his own body since he was so used to do that on his sword. Maybe he subconsciously held himself back in fear that he may 'snap'. Maybe both. But whatever the reason, it took him over ten minutes until he felt that he had accomplished the task.

'Alright, don't lose focus now.' He slowly opened his eyes and looked forward; bending his knees just a bit more, he dashed forward.

 _THUD_

And crashed into the wall. The whole front side of his body and the left side of his face was glued to the stone surface.

"Ow." He limited himself to making that sound before falling on his back. "That hurt." The swordsman held the left side of his face with one hand in pain. 'But…' His lips curved upward into a smile as he began to chuckle.

Literally hitting that wall head on certainly hurt, and he would need to train a lot more if he wanted to control where he went when using the form.

'But this is progress.' Letting out another chuckle, any pain he was feeling was drawn out by the joy of having taken a step in the right direction. It required polishing, to say the least, but at least he knew what he needed to do.

After spending a few minutes on the ground, he got back up, dusted himself off, and walked back to the center of the room to...

'…on second thought, let's stand near the wall.' While he wasn't sure how far he could traverse, he at least knew that if he tried to start from the center of the room, he would probably end up crashing against the wall again.

Like before, it took him over ten minutes until he felt that the energy was properly concentrated in his legs. Trying his hardest to maintain his focus, he dashed forward, almost instantly traversing three-quarters of the room in one jump.

'Alright, so this is my range.' The teen nodded to himself and walked a few more steps forward before turning around and repeating the same motion.

.

.

'That makes nine,' Rean thought while taking a small break to get his breathing under control. 'Alright, one more-' He was about to turn around and begin again when his legs wobbled under him and he fell on his knees, using his hands to stop from falling face first to the ground. 'Eh?'

The Eight Leaves practitioner blinked a few times in confusion and tried to stand up, but his legs only wobbled again.

'I can't stand?!' He panicked for a moment but shook himself out of it . 'Alright, calm down, deep breaths.' The swordsman rolled over so he was laying on his back and stayed there until he was finally calm. 'This must be because of the training; my legs aren't used to moving like that, and I did it one too many times without realizing it.' Rean tried to move his legs a bit, not to stand up but just to see if they were responding.

To his relief, they were.

"Alright, this is fine, you're just tired," the teen thought out loud to calm himself further. "I just need to rest and I should be fine."

At that moment, his ARCUS started to ring and he moved his hand to his left pocket to retrieve it.

"Hello, Rean Schwarzer speaking," he said while taking deep breaths to recover his stamina.

" _It's Gaius,_ " the lancer said from the other end of the line. " _Are you alright? It's almost curfew and you're not back yet._ "

"Ah… sorry, I lost track of time."

" _…Is everything alright? You sound tired._ "

"I was training," he answered. "I'll take a small break to get back my energy before going back… I may take a while though." Rean added the last part while looking at his legs.

" _I can go and get you if you're tired?_ "

"No, no, I don't want to bother you," he quickly said back. "I'll be fine, thanks for the offer, though."

" _If you're sure…_ " Gaius trailed off, his tone indicating that he was waiting to see if the black-haired teen would change his mind.

"Really, I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'll see you back at the dorm."

" _…very well, I'll let the others know,_ " the exchange student conceded. " _Where are you by the way? You were never late while training before and the sun setting down should have told you it was getting late._ "

"…the Old Schoolhouse," Rean answered after some hesitation. "I'm using the boss room from the first floor. Don't worry; I'll use that…teleporter thing to get back to the lift."

" _…just be careful, we don't know how that place works yet._ "

"I know, see you later."

" _Until later._ "

With that, the call was ended.

'Alright… five more minutes and then I start making my way back.' The swordsman thought, focusing on recovering enough strength to use his legs.

* * *

"He is at the Old Schoolhouse," Gaius told the rest of Class VII after finishing his call. They were all at the dining room where they noticed that Rean hadn't come back yet. "He said he'll rest a bit before coming back."

"Is he alright?" Jusis asked.

"He sounded fine, tired but fine," the taller teen answered him.

A small silence made itself present among them until Alisa broke it.

"…I'm not the only one that thinks that he has been acting strange, right?" she asked.

"No, you are not." Laura shook her head. "Despite his claims about being a drop-out of the Eight Leaves One Blade school, he has always taken his training seriously. However, only recently has he started to stay out so late."

"Maybe he is taking his training more seriously than before?" Emma offered an explanation.

"That could be it," Fie supported. "I don't see why he didn't tell us, though," she added with a frown.

"Yeah, he even told Fie that he couldn't watch over her when she was taking a nap," Elliot commented. "I don't think he has ever told her that before."

"He hasn't," said girl confirmed, still frowning.

"This is Rean we're talking about, so I wouldn't normally worry..." Machias began. "But disappearing for the entire day repeatedly and coming back close or after curfew… I can't help but think he may be avoiding us."

"But why would he?" Alisa asked to no one in particular.

No one was able to answer her question. While they tried to think of a reason for it, a certain silver haired girl snuck out of the dorm undetected.

* * *

Rean ended up waiting another fifteen minutes before he could walk, and even then he had to use his sword for support. It was a good thing that the strange device connected to the lift was there, because even if there weren't monsters around, he wasn't sure he could walk all the way back.

'I always feel strange after using that thing,' Rean thought, having just arrived at the lift and hitting the button for the entrance.

Once the lift finished its ascent, he slowly made his way out of the Old Schoolhouse, no longer needing to use his sword as aid, and locked the door behind him.

"You're out late," a voice he recognized said. Rean turned around to look at its source.

"I could say the same about you," Rean answered with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Fie?"

"I came to get you," she said, looking him over. "What were you training to end up like that?"

"The second form of the Eight Leaves."

"Any progress?"

The black-haired teen let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Congrats," Fie said with a small smile.

"I still have a long way to go before I learn how to use it properly, though."

"You'll get there," the petite girl assured him.

"…thanks." He would have trained regardless of what anyone said, but it was still nice to have someone say that outright. "In any case, we should get back to the dorm."

The former jaeger nodded in agreement and waited until he made his way down the stairs.

"Need a hand?" she offered, noticing how slow his walk was.

"I'll be fine; just need to take it slow. Thanks, though."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Fie looked unconvinced but shrugged.

"Alright." Rean nodded. "By the way… isn't it past curfew?"

"Yup," she confirmed.

"Why did Instructor Sara let you get out, then?"

The former jaeger turned her head to look him in the eye. "What makes you think I asked her?" She asked dryly.

"That-"

"And for once, you're in no position to lecture me about being out late," Fie interrupted with a smirk before he could say anything.

Rean thought about opening his mouth to speak but opted not to; instead, he simply nodded as if he were saying 'fair enough'.

"Have you been coming here every day?"

"Pretty much, yeah," the swordsman confirmed. "It's been a while since I seriously tried to learn some of the other forms of the Eight Leaves, and this place has more than enough space for me to use." He couldn't help but wince a bit at the memory of his crash and moved a hand to his cheek. "When I use it."

Fie raised an eyebrow at the last part but didn't press the issue.

"So you were going there to train this past couple of days?"

"Yeah."

"Any other reason?"

"Hmm? No, why?"

"…well, that should ease everyone's worries."

"Eh?" Rean stared at his friend for a moment before asking. "What do you mean?"

"The rest of us were a bit worried since you were disappearing immediately after class," she explained. "We were talking about it before I came to get you. Some thought you may have been avoiding us."

"I… I never had that intention, sorry."

"Not bothered." Fie shook her head. "You should tell the others, though."

Rean nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We're back," Rean called out as Fie and him entered the dorm.

"Welcome back." Sharon was the first to greet them, already in front of the door smiling as if she knew they would get back at that moment. "Dinner is already at the table."

"Thanks," Fie answered first.

"I'll be right there, I just need to go put my stuff in my room." The swordsman quickly, or as quickly as he could with his legs still sore, made his way up to his room and then down again.

Like Sharon said, dinner was already served. The rest of Class VII was in the dining room as well.

"Curfew is there for a reason. You can't just sneak out on your own whenever you please!" Machias was standing over Fie and scolding the girl for going out. Meanwhile, the former jaeger simply covered her ears and pretended that she couldn't hear him.

"Welcome back, Rean." Gaius greeted. The others soon followed while Machias kept trying, and failing, to get Fie to listen to him.

"I'm back. Sorry you had to wait for me."

"It's fine. We weren't kept waiting too long anyway," Elliot assured him.

"In any case, I suggest we eat before it gets cold," Emma mentioned earning a few nods.

"For Aidios' sake, Regnitz, learn to pick your battles," Jusis said, earning the vice-president's attention. "Do you really think she will listen to you if you just keep yelling at her?"

The green-haired teen opened his mouth to protest, but whatever answer he had was kept in, likely realizing that the Albarea had a point. So, he simply huffed and sat back in his seat.

"Alright, let's eat." Alisa's words were taken as the cue to start.

.

.

"I swear, every time I feel like I've had enough of Sharon's food something compels me to take one more bite," Elliot said with a content sigh after everyone finished dinner.

"I know what you mean," Machias supported with a sigh of his own.

"Like I said before, I would judge this favorably in comparison to the food served at the Albarea manor," Jusis chimed in.

"Which one would you say is better?" Gaius asked him curiously.

"Between these two? Sharon's food."

Alisa looked a bit happy at hearing them praise Sharon but didn't make a comment.

"By the way, does anyone want to play a few hands of Cross Blade?" Emma asked.

"I believe there is still some room for improvement on the rules," Laura added.

"Agreed," Fie supported the two.

"…before that." Rean spoke up. "I think I owe you guys an apology."

The rest of Class VII exchanged glances between each other before Emma voiced their thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Fie mentioned that you were worried I was staying out so late these past few days, and that some of you thought I was avoiding you guys." Seven pair of eyes moved towards the youngest member of the class who simply nodded at the words. "I assure you I never had that intention so… sorry."

"It is no issue." Jusis was the first to answer. "I am curious, though, why the sudden disappearances?"

"You have trained before, but you always came back before curfew, so the sudden change was a bit strange." Gaius supported.

"There… is no reason really. If I had to give one, I wanted to focus on my training and nothing else." The Eight Leaves practitioner frowned. "I never tried to avoid you guys. I was just too focused on my training and… I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"It's fine, really," Alisa assured him. "We were worried, but if you say there's no problem then that's a relief."

"I am curious, though," Laura spoke up. "What are you training? For you to focus so much on it, surely it is something different from what you've been practicing until now."

"She has a point," Elliot thought out loud.

"Or is it something you can't tell us?" Machias asked.

"…no, I can tell you," Rean answered him. "I'm training the second form of the Eight Leaves One Blade school."

That got some eyes widened, Laura's in particular.

"The second form you say?" Gaius asked with a smile. "So you're over your slump?"

"I… wouldn't say I am yet." The swordsman had answered with a frown before turning it into a smile. "But I'm making progress at the very least."

"But that's great, right?" Alisa said excitedly. "I mean, you mentioned that you hit a slump because of…" She trailed off there, realizing what she was about to say.

"In any case, that's a great thing to know." Emma quickly covered the archer and smiled.

"What is the second form, anyway?" Fie asked, joining the conversation.

"Ah… sorry, that I can't tell." His response earned him a few surprised looks from the others.

"Rules of the Eight Leaves?" the silver-haired girl asked.

"Yeah. I can show you once I manage to learn how to use it properly, but I'm not allowed to explain what it is for or how to perform it. Only Master Ka-Fai and those he gives permission to are allowed to share that information."

"That's reasonable. I know I would be upset if a student of the Arseid school suddenly decided to tell everyone our secrets." Laura said with a nod.

"Can you at least tell us how much progress you have made?" the class president asked with a smile, seeming genuinely curious.

"Well… I hit a wall."

"Hmm, everyone does from time to time," Jusis said. "I'm sure you'll manage to overcome-"

"No, I mean I _literally_ crashed into a wall when I tried to perform the second form." Rean was smiling in amusement, but his tone and expression was enough to convey that it wasn't a joke. "It was a step in the right direction, though, so I'm not complaining."

"…I see." The blond swordsman could only manage that as an answer.

"What made you want to learn that, though?" Fie asked.

"Two reasons," Rean began to answer. "The first was the fight against the 'Alpha Wolf' earlier this month. I can't say I would be able to fight it alone but I believe being able to use the second form back then would have been a great help."

"Now I am even more curious about what this form involves," Laura mentioned with a grin.

The black-haired teen simply chuckled in response before continuing.

"And the second reason… well, it was all of you." Even the more stoic members of Class VII looked at him in surprise. "The metaphorical last straw was when Fie and Laura made peace but… when I think back on the time we spent together, the thought 'I want to do better' ends up being the only thing I can think about." He closed his eyes and smiled fondly. "I've been relying on you guys, especially since you weren't…afraid after you learned about that thing. You really don't know how much that meant to me… So, I want to help you guys more, and not just in battle. For now, getting stronger is not only something I need, it's something that I want." The swordsman reopened his eyes. "Those are my reasons."

After he finished his small speech, silence engulfed the table. Some didn't even seem to breathe.

"Um, guys?" Rean called out, a bit worried about the sudden silence.

"H-how can you say something so embarrassing with a straight face?!" Alisa yelled with a blush.

"Seriously, how are we supposed to answer to that?!" Machias joined in.

"E-eh? What?" The black-haired teen could only gawk at the two, not sure of how to react.

"N-now, now, he was only speaking from the heart," Emma said in a placating tone, although she seemed to share their opinion.

"Don't say that! It makes it even more embarrassing!" Alisa and Machias said at the same time.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Jusis spoke up, looking away from the group.

"Why don't you say that when you can look me in the eye, Albarea? You're as embarrassed as anyone else."

"I don't see the issue; what's wrong with him speaking honestly?" Gaius asked, genuinely confused at the reactions.

"W-well, it's not that there is something wrong per se…" Elliot answered him while scratching his cheek. "It's just not something that you would expect someone to say with that kind of expression."

"If nothing else, you certainly have a way with words, Rean," Laura mentioned with a smile. "I'm sure your skill with the blade will soon match it."

"I don't know, from everything I heard, his ability to give speeches is unparalleled." Fie chimed in, smiling as well.

The Schwarzer simply looked around the table at all of his friends before letting out a laugh.

* * *

 **And on that, I like to think, warm note, I will leave this chapter.**

 **I thought about making it a bit longer, but honestly? I just loved that part as an end to the chapter.**

 **Thanks to YuShaJi for beta-reading.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **PS: At the moment this was posted we're 62 days away from getting Cold Steel 3! All aboard the hype train!**


End file.
